Start of something new
by Yume-VR-46
Summary: 7º año en Hogwarts ¡Solo un año más! pero...¿Serán capaces Lily y sus amigas de sobrevivir en este último año?
1. El principio de todo

Primera parte: Perspectiva Andrew

El principio de todo. Encuentros en el tren

Aun era temprano, el sol apenas había empezado a salir, pero yo no aguantaba ni un solo minuto más entre las sábanas. Las aparté de una patada y me senté sobre el colchón frotándome los ojos.

Una vez estuve lo bastante despierta como para levantarme y no caer de morros contra el suelo salté de la cama y me asomé a la ventana. ¡Otra vez la dichosa niebla! ¿Era tanto pedir un día soleado? Solo uno...

De pronto, el suave pelaje de mi gata paseándose entre mis piernas me hizo volver a mi habitación y dejar de lamentarme

-Buenos días Cami-la saludé y levantó la cabeza como si entendiera mis palabras.

Soltó un bufido y se alejó de mi para sentarse al lado de mi baúl repleto de libros y ropa totalmente desordenada.

-Lo sé, yo también tengo ganas de irme, pero aun es demasiado pronto...-comenté alejándome de la ventana y abriendo de par en par las puertas de mi armario. Lo mejor era terminar de preparar el baúl antes de arreglarme.

A medida que los minutos pasaban yo me dedicaba a guardar mis cosas en un baúl de madera marrón oscuro con mis iniciales "AC" grabadas en dorado.

Andrew Cullen, ese era mi nombre...y, como todos, traía consigo un significado...para mi estúpido e hipócrita.

Ser una Cullen implica pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas, ricas y con mayor rango social de Inglaterra. Cada vez me repulsa más.

Una vez terminé de hacer el equipaje me fui corriendo al baño. La casa estaba en absoluto silencio, aun no se había levantado nadie, lo cual me tranquilizaba...No tendría que soportar las críticas constantes de mi madre.

Puse en marcha el radiocasete que había en el baño y a medida que oía lo acordes de "Claro de luna" me metí en la ducha. El chorro de agua caliente caí por mis hombros relajando mis músculos...era una sensación tan placentera que me molestaba tener que salir de la ducha.

Una vez vestida recogí mi corta melena oscura en dos trenzas que apenas rozaban mis hombros. Había decidido cortarme el pelo en un acto de rebeldía contra mi madre y su ideal de señorita rica. Me pasé una semana encerrada en mi habitación, cosa que no me molestó en exceso. Siempre me he considerado una persona que disfruta de la soledad.

El reloj marcaba las 8:30 de la mañana ¡¡Hora de irse! Sin pensarlo demasiado para no arrepentirme me fui hasta el dormitorio de mis padres

Andrew: Papá, mamá, me marcho, nos vemos en navidades- me despedí tan feliz y ellos siguieron durmiendo. Cuando mi madre se diese cuenta de que no la había despertado...¡Arderá Roma!

Andrew: Ya estoy Max, podemos irnos- anuncié entrando en el coche donde mi mayordomo esperaba.

Max: Muy bien señorita, rumbo a King Cross entonces

Se puso al volante y arrancó mientras yo colocaba a mi pequeña gatita sobre mis piernas y empezaba a acariciar su cabeza. Ronroneó agradecida

Un cuarto de hora, una estación y un muro de piedra después me encontraba en el anden nueve y tres cuartos. La hermosa locomotora color carmesí se alzaba majestuosa ante mi. De nuevo, y por última vez el Expreso de Hogwarts me llevaría al que yo consideraba mi hogar, el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, donde estaban mis amigas, donde podía ser yo misma, donde podía hacer magia, donde estaba mi mundo.

Una vez dentro del tren pasé por delante de varios compartimentos hasta llegar a uno ocupado únicamente por una chica pelirroja que estaba profundamente enfrascada en la lectura de un enorme libro que descansaba sobre sus piernas

Andrew: Juro solemnemente...-empecé a hablar mientras entraba en el compartimento, ella me miró y sonrió ampliamente

Lily: Que si veo a un merodeador...lo mato-finalizó y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Ella era Lily Evans, mi mejor amiga. La bruja más inteligente que conocía, pese a ser de padres muggles. Era una chica enérgica y muy trabajadora, su larga melena pelirroja caía en cascada hasta su cintura y sus ojos verdes me miraban radiantes de felicidad.

Me ayudó a guardar mis cosas en el portaequipajes y luego me senté frente a ella mientras Cami se hacía un ovillo sobre mis piernas quedándose al rato profundamente dormida.

Andrew: ¿Qué tal el verano?-pregunté mientras acariciaba el pelaje grisáceo de mi gata

Lily: Mmmm ¿Cómo definirías tres meses aguantando a la petarda de mi hermana Petunia y al hipopótamo al que llama "tocinito de cielo"?-preguntó sarcástica

Andrew: Hombre...piensa que no has tenido que aguantar a ninguno de los merodeadores...

Lily: ¡Gracias a Dios! Eso es lo único que tiene el verano...Eso y los helados de caramelo y dulce de leche-puntualizó mientras recordaba las tardes en su habitación atiborrándose a helado

Andrew: Tú y tu estómago diez veces superior a la media...

Lily: Estoy creciendo-argumentó en su defensa- ¿Tú qué tal el verano?

Andrew: Oh perfecto, mi madre sigue con su obsesión de convertirme en una refinada señorita inglesa...¡A mi! Cada vez estoy más convencida que conmigo los genes se equivocaron por completo

Lily: Ya veo...por cierto, bonito corte de pelo

Andrew: Mi madre casi me mata-aseguré despeinándome el flequillo

Lily: ¡No hagas eso!-ordenó y paré de inmediato- Me recuerdas al imbecil de Potter.

James Potter, uno de nuestros adorados merodeadores, el favorito de Lily para ser más precisos.

Mientras Lily y yo seguíamos hablando tranquilamente apareció una enorme columna de bolsas y detrás una chica rubia de ojos grises

Phoebe: Juro solemnemente...-empezó a hablar una voz detrás de las bolsas que supusimos era de la chica rubia

Lily/Andrew: Que si veo a algún merodeador lo mato- contestamos a la vez reconociendo a la chica

Phoebe: ¡Buenos días! ¡Cómo os he echado de menos! ¿Qué tal os ha ido el verano?-dijo enérgicamente

Lily: Entra y deja eso por ahí antes de que seas un peligro para nuestra integridad física

Phoebe: Yo también te quiero Lils

Esa era Phoebe Thomson, una chica alegre y alocada que desprendía vitalidad por todos los poros de su piel. Además era tremendamente extrovertida y peligrosamente patosa. Provenía de familia mágica por parte de su madre y por familia muggle por parte de su padre.

Lily: Y ya que preguntas el verano perfecto, si omitimos la existencia de mi hermana

Andrew: Y de mis padres-añadí mientras la rubia dejaba todo en el suelo y se sentaba a mi lado

Phoebe: Veo que bien entonces- comentó ampliando la sonrisa- Yo he estado en Italia, en casa de una prima de mi madre ¡No sabéis la de cosas que he comprado en Milán, mi vestuario es completamente nuevo, ya os lo enseñaré. Además he conocido un montón de Italianos...cada cual más impresionante...¡Y os he traído regalitos!-exclamó sumergiéndose entre sus bolsas y sacando dos pequeñitas. A mi me dio una azul y a Lily una verde. Mi regalo era un antifaz veneciano azul celeste lleno de detalles hechos con purpurina. Y el de Lily era una camiseta tres veces más grande que ella en la que ponía "Il primo bacio" y el cuadro de dos angelitos pintados por Rafael, y una pluma estilográfica de color verde esmeralda

Lily: No tenías que haberte molestado

Phoebe: No ha sido molestia Lils, ya sabes que me encanta hacer regalos. Más a mis amigas.

Bueno, ¿preparadas para nuestro último año aguantando a nuestros adorados merodeadores?

Lily: ¡Me muero de ganas! Aunque aun no sé que me apetece más, si verles o tirarme a las vías del tren...

Phoebe: Que no te escuche nuestro querido Jamesito o estará deprimido un mes...

Lily: ¡Cállate!-exclamó terriblemente sonrojada. Desde hace un año James había decidido que estaba enamorado de la pelirroja y no la dejaba tranquila- Ojalá se caiga al lago y se lo coma el calamar gigante...

Andrew: ¡Pobrecillo! ¿Qué tienes tú en contra de nuestro pobre calamar? A ver si se va a comer a Potter y se nos va a envenenar

Lily: Con suerte se han ido al final del tren y no les tenemos que ver hasta que lleguemos al castillo

Andrew: Si, sería más probable que a Snape le diese un ataque de higiene y se lavase el pelo pero...Impossible is nothing

Phoebe: ¿Por qué no naceríamos siete años antes?-preguntó lanzado un suspiro.

Apenas un par de minutos después pasaron frente a nuestro compartimento los cuatro merodeadores. Según deduzco iban en nuestra búsqueda, ya que al vernos James se detuvo en seco, se despeinó el flequillo, se aclaró la garganta, se arregló la camisa, se miró en el reflejo de uno de los cristales para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, infló el pecho igual que un pavo y entro "casualmente" en el compartimento

James: ¡Evans! ¡Qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí!-exclamó totalmente convencido de lo creíbles que sonaban sus palabras.

La cara de asesina en serie que puso Lily en ese preciso instante fue un poema, Phoebe y yo fuimos incapaces de contener la risa, al igual que dos de los amigos de James, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa de complicidad al ver la actuación de su amigo

Lily: La próxima vez en lugar de buscarme por todo el tren quédate en tu casa, me harás más feliz

James: Me alegra comprobar que no has perdido tu sentido del humor-comentó sentándose junto a la pelirroja

Lily: Me entristece comprobar que no has encontrado tus neuronas...

James: No, pero te he encontrado a ti, eso está mucho mejor

Cuando no abría la boca James podría ser considerado hasta mono. Era alto y de cuerpo atlético gracias a los duros entrenamientos de quidditch. Su cara aun conservaba rasgos de niño travieso y su pelo color azabache solía estar despeinado, como si se hubiese bajado de la escoba. Sus ojos marrones observaban todo con curiosidad tras los cristales de sus gafas y sus labios finos solían estar curvados en una sonrisa infantil.

Claro que un ego tamaño familiar como el suyo hacían que la mezcla fuera tan desagradable como un cocido en verano a cuarenta grados a la sombra...

Lily: Hazle un favor a la humanidad. Abre la ventana y tírate

Remus: Prongs, creo que nuestra presencia aquí no es bien recibida-aseguró sonriéndonos.

Remus John Lupin, el más aceptable de los cuatro merodeadores. Era un chico de carácter tímido y tranquilo, muy aficionado a la lectura y al chocolate. Tenía el pelo lacio de color castaño claro con mechas rubias, sus ojos eran de color ámbar y de mirada tranquila. Al igual que James también era alto, pero estaba demasiado delgado y su apariencia era débil, enfermiza se podría decir.

Sirius: La verdad Moony no me importa, y creo que a Prongs tampoco-opinó mientras entraba y se sentaba a mi lado- Cullen, me gusta tu nuevo Look

Andrew: Creo que voy a llorar...¿por qué no imitas a tu amigo Potter y te tiras también por la ventana Black?

Ese era Sirius Black, físicamente se podría describir como el chico más impresionante que te puedas imaginar. Alto y de cuerpo atlético, al igual que su amigo James. Su pelo liso y moreno casi azulado enmarcaba una cara de facciones perfectas. Sus ojos, de un color azul oscuro, poseían una mirada inquietante y su sonrisa de dientes perfectos hacían derretirse a cualquiera como el chocolate al sol. Su problema: Un ego más grande que el de Potter, una arrogancia propia del que es guapo y encima lo sabe y un deseo de liarse con todo lo que llevase falda y caminase moviendo el culo...Para mi gusto...el peor de los cuatro

Peter: Chicos...estoy cansado, aburrido, tengo sueño y me muero de hambre ¿nos podemos ir?- se quejó Peter Pettigrew, un chico bajito, feo y bastante rollizo. Sus ojos pequeños y marrones resaltaban en su cara redonda, su nariz se parecía mucho a la de un ratón y su pelo rubio plomizo estaba sucio

Remus/Sirius/James: ¡¡No!-dijeron decididos los otros tres

Peter: Pero yo me quiero ir...-insistió dándole una patada a la puerta. Esto hizo que mi gata se despertara. Le miró con sus grandes ojos dorados y soltó un bufido

Peter: ¡Un gato! ¡Me dan miedo los gatos! ¡Vámonos!-lloriqueó

Sirius: Lárgate tú y déjanos en paz

Phoebe: ¿Perdón? Os largáis los cuatro-aseguró mi amiga rubia pero el moreno la ignoró por completo

Sirius: Dime Cullen ¿A qué se debe el nuevo corte de pelo? ¿Quieres impresionar a alguien?-preguntó cogiendo una de mis trenzas y jugueteando con ella

Andrew: No me toques-dije con brusquedad dándole un manotazo. Él apartó la mano enseguida- No quiero gustar a nadie, no soy yo la que desfila por el colegio esperando que todos me miren y babeen por mi

Lily: Y hablando de babosas...¿Por qué no os vais con las socias fundadoras de vuestro club de fans?

James: Porque preferimos disfrutar de vuestra agradable compañía-aseguró acariciando la mejilla de mi amiga...mala idea...

Lily: Vuelve a tocarme y te dejo sin lo poco que aun indica que eres hombre.

Phoebe: Venga, ya os hemos aguantado lo suficiente durante el viaje ¡Largo!

Remus: Prongs, Padfoot, vámonos. Las estamos molestando

Sirius: Moony...nos estás fallando...

Remus: Vamos-repitió cansado sacando a los dos morenos a empujones mientras Peter les seguía de cerca

Phoebe: Gracias Lupin-gritó antes de que desaparecieran y el castaño guiñó un ojo.

Cuando los cuatro desaparecieron de nuestro campo de visión cerrando la puerta nos quedamos en silencio. Por lo general, cuando alguien se va, sueles escuchar como se alejan sus pisadas...adivinar qué no escuchamos

Nos miramos entre nosotras y negamos con la cabeza ¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas?

Phoebe se levantó y abrió la puerta corredera de golpe. Justo al lado Remus negaba con la cabeza ligeramente sonrojado, Peter seguía lloriqueando y James y Sirius tenían las orejas pegadas a la pared

Phoebe: ¡Largo!-exclamó mirando a los chicos mientras apoyaba la espalda en el quicio de la puerta

Sirius: Pero Thomson...

Andrew: ¿No has oído Black? ¡Fuera!

Phoebe: Y espero no volver a veros por aquí durante el resto del viaje o os dejo calvos a los cuatro

Phoebe había dado en el clavo, para los merodeadores no había nada más sagrado que su pelo.

Phoebe: Listo, dudo que vuelvan-anunció cerrando la puerta y sentándose junto a la ventana.

Lily: Solo un año...solo un año...nueve meses y adiós merodeadores...


	2. La advertencia

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

La advertencia...Exceso de seguridad y mucha mala leche

Afortunadamente no volvimos a ver a los merodeadores durante el resto del viaje, y pudimos disfrutar de un trayecto tranquilo en el cual nos dedicamos a hablar sobre los EXTASIS- exámenes que tendríamos a final de curso- Sobre nuestras "agradables" vacaciones, y nuestros planes de esquivar a toda costa los cuatro merodeadores.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación tuvimos que aguantar un pequeño viaje más en carruaje hasta llegar a los terrenos del castillo.

La luna creciente se alzaba regia en el cielo curiosamente despejado, aportando un poco de luz que iluminaba tenuemente el castillo y sus alrededores. Realmente el lugar tenía magia...

El castillo de piedra grisácea, ahora negra por la escasa iluminación, se alzaba majestuoso ante nosotros. En el lago se reflejaba la luna, las aguas estaban en calma, haciendo que el lago pareciese un espejo. Y junto al castillo una gran extensión de árboles formaban el llamado "bosque prohibido" Mil historias recorren los pasillos hablando de ese bosque, cuya veracidad no puedo asegurar, tengo la suficiente cabeza como para no meterme ahí ni obligada.

Entramos las primeras en el gran comedor- culpa de Lily y su hambre irrefrenable- El gran comedor era una enorme sala con el techo encantado, de forma que se viese el cielo tal y como estaba en el exterior. A nuestro alrededor cuatro largas mesas de madera esperaban a los alumnos. Cada mesa pertenecía a una de las cuatro casas en las que nos dividían en primer año y la que pertenecíamos hasta irnos en séptimo. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y por supuesto Gryffindor, la mejor casa de todas- Y la nuestra.

Y al fondo de la habitación la mesa donde solían comer los profesores.

Las velas flotaban sobre nuestras cabezas iluminando el comedor mientras el murmullo generalizado hacía a su vez de "música ambiental", por llamarlo de algún modo.

Lily, Phoebe y yo estábamos sentadas cerca del extremo más alejado de la puerta. Phoebe miraba curiosa a su alrededor en busca de, como ella solía decir, un sujeto digno de estudio. Lily daba golpecitos en el suelo con la punta del zapato y tamborileaba sobre la madera con los dedos. Sin duda lo que más apreciaba Lily era el gran banquete que se nos ofrecía al comenzar el curso, pero odiaba la espera que lo precedía. Y yo por mi parte me limitaba a mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores con la cabeza apoyada sobre mis manos, esperando el discurso de nuestro director.

Lily¡Por Dios! Que Dumbledore hable ya y me deje comer ¡Estoy hambrienta!-exclamó desesperada

Phoebe: Como siempre Lils, eres un pozo sin fondo

De pronto Albus Dumbledore, nuestro actual director, se levantó de su asiento logrando que la sala se sumiese en el silencio más profundo.

Dumbledore: Bienvenidos alumnos un año más a Hogwarts. Espero que hayáis disfrutado estas vacaciones de verano y vengáis dispuestos a empezar un nuevo curso. Y sin más os deseo un feliz año y buen provecho.

Al terminar de hablar aparecieron sobre las cinco mesas todo tipo de platos, y al ver como Phoebe centraba su atención en ellos, examinando uno a uno decidiendo qué cenar. Y ver como los ojos verdes de Lily brillaban de emoción y pasaban de un plato a otro decidiendo qué comería primero. Sonreí y empecé a servirme un poco de puré de patatas y salchichas que había frente a mi.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando por fin Lily terminó de cenar- nosotras habíamos terminado hace un buen rato- decidimos subir a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pasaríamos un rato charlando y luego subiríamos a la habitación, distribuiríamos las camas y nos iríamos a dormir. El plan sin duda era perfecto, y es bien sabido que en esta vida ¡NADA! Es perfecto...lo que no sabíamos es cuanto podía llegar a estropearse nuestro "perfecto" plan.

Una vez llegamos a la sala común nos encontramos con la señora gorda- el retrato de una mujer rolliza que nos permite la entrada a la sala común y a las habitaciones- practicando, como de costumbre, para afinar su tono de voz

Lily: Buenas noches-saludó educadamente interrumpiendo-afortunadamente- los berridos del retrato.

S. gorda¡Oh¡Bienvenidas niñas! No sabéis cuánto os he extrañado. Por estos lugares nadie aprecia mis dotes musicales, y eso que he mejorado notablemente-aseguró sonriente

Phoebe: No lo dudamos

Andrew: Nos encantaría oírla cantar, pero el viaje ha sido largo y estamos cansadas-mentí

S. gorda: Comprendo...quizá otro día ¿Contraseña?

Lily: Andrómeda

S. gorda: Correcto, adelante niñas. Buenas noches-se despidió permitiéndonos entrar en la sala común.

Phoebe: Buenas noches, hasta mañana

Un vez dentro decidimos sentarnos en tres sillones color carmesí que había en una de las esquinas más apartadas de la sala, junto a la escalera de caracol que conducía a los dormitorios.

Lily: Echaba de menos este sitio-admitió dejándose caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sofás

Andrew: Si, en el fondo se echa de menos

Phoebe: Y este es nuestro último año...

Andrew: Nada, el año que viene nos metemos como profesoras. Tú de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Lily de pociones y yo de transformaciones

Phoebe: Jajaja no me imagino a Lily en plan Slughorn... ver Lils. Saca tripa.

La pelirroja se levantó del sofá y obedeció sacando una tripa inexistente mientras movía el labio superior como si tuviese un bigote, imitando a nuestro profesor de pociones. Las tres nos echamos a reír.

Lily: Andrew, te toca hacer de McGongall.

Me deshice las trenzas y me recogí el pelo en un moño, me puse de pie estirándome mucho y las miré con expresión muy seria.

Phoebe¡Igualita!

Andrew: Felicidades señorita Thomson, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Las tres seguíamos con nuestras imitaciones cuando los cuatro merodeadores entraron en la sala común.

Lily: Chicas, a ver si adivináis quién soy- nos retó sonriendo de forma perversa.

Miró a los merodeadores de reojo y arrugó un papel haciendo una pequeña pelotita con él. Llenó de aire los pulmones, inflando el pecho, se alborotó el pelo con la mano y empezó a andar lanzando al aire la pelotita

Phoebe¡Potter!- adivinó mientras las dos nos reíamos con ganas y los merodeadores, en especial James, nos miraban molestos.

En ese momento me levanté poniendo la cara más arrogante que me salió en ese momento y miré a Lily por encima de mi hombro. Después me acerqué a ella.

Andrew¡Eh Prongs! Me aburro ¿por qué no vamos a hacerle la vida imposible a alguien?-dije forzando mi voz para que sonara grave

Lily: Claro Padfoot. Pero ahora sonríe que dos rubias sin cerebro nos están mirando

Y Phoebe se agachó y se unió a nosotras

Phoebe¡James Sirius ayudadme¡Mi sombra me persigue y soy incapaz de despistarla!

Acabamos en el suelo llorando de la risa.

Sirius: Mira, ahora resulta que nuestras tres amiguitas son cómicas

James: Payasas diría yo-le corrigió visiblemente molesto

Remus: No seáis así, os han imitado a la perfección. Felicidades chicas-nos defendió el castaño

Peter¡Es cierto¡Mi sombra me persigue¡¡Quitármela¡¡¡MAMI!-chilló horrorizado

James: Anda Sirius, del tú-rogó el moreno y su amigo le dio una colleja a Peter

Después ambos morenos volvieron centrar su tención en nosotras.

Phoebe se quedó un poco rezagada, en un segundo plano. Por el contrario Lily y yo nos pusimos en pie y les miramos desafiantes. He de admitir que en ese momento me sentía, extrañamente, segura de mi misma y mi arrogancia alcanzó límites insospechados.

Andrew¿Qué os pasa? Os noto un poco molestos

James¿Nosotros¡Para nada! Lo cierto es que nos ha encantado vuestro espectáculo-sonrió con burla

Sirius: Aunque nunca conseguirás imitarme la perfección-afirmó dirigiéndose a mi

Andrew: No, me falta tu ego extra grande

Sirius: Lo que te falta es alguien que te caliente la cama- dijo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules mientras las comisuras de sus labios se curvaba en una cruel sonrisa.

Respiré hondo tratando de recomponerme. El comentario me había molestado bastante, pero me limité sonreír de la misma forma que él

Andrew: Viniendo de alguien que tiene a todo el sector femenino de Gryffindor en su cama noche si y noche también debería sentirme dolida con ese comentario ¿cierto?

Sirius: Esa era la idea

Andrew: En ese caso espera un segundo-dije levantando la mano derecha con la palma de la mano completamente abierta. Respiré hondo, con los ojos cerrados, y luego le miré implorante y con cara de víctima- ¡Oh gran Sirius Black! Sé que no soy rubia y encima tengo cerebro, con lo cual no soy tu tipo, pero suspiro por tus huesos y beso el suelo por donde pisas ¡Llévame a tu cama y tengamos una noche de sexo salvaje!- finalicé mi actuación arrodillándome a sus pies

Sirius¿Debería tomármelo como una burla o como un ruego?

Andrew: Eres la persona más despreciable del planeta ¿qué te hace pensar que querría tocarte siquiera?-pregunté levantándome

Sirius: Todas las tías del castillo accederían, encantadas, a tener algo conmigo. Tú no vas ser la excepción-aseguró y no pude reprimir una carajada.

Andrew: Tranquilo Back, si he sobrevivido seis años sin tu "virilidad" podré sobrevivir uno más

Sirius: No si yo me intereso por ti- dijo acercándose mi. Levantó una mano y acarició mi pómulo con la yema de sus dedos. Su piel estaba fría, pero aun así mi piel ardió al notar el contacto

Andrew¡Ja!- me mofé intentando disimular lo aturdida que estaba- Inténtalo con el calamar gigante, tendrás más suerte que conmigo. Aunque si fuera tú me encargaría de estudiar su anatomía primero

Sirius: Ya lo veremos

Andrew: Insisto, empieza con la anatomía del calmar, no queremos que te lleves una sorpresita...

Sonreí y le miré por ultima vez tratando transmitir a mi mirada todo el odio que sentía en mi interior.

Después subí las escaleras de caracol que llevan nuestro cuarto, pero antes de poder abrir la puerta noté una mano reposar sobre mi cintura.

Me quedé helada, más aun cuando con la otra mano retiró una de mis trenzas acariciándome el cuello y después acercó sus labios a mi oreja rozándola ligeramente

Sirius: Si me lo propongo caerás- dijo en un susurro, y el notar su aliento contra mi piel hizo que me estremeciera. Tuve que cerrar los ojos intentando recordar como se respiraba

Sirius: Tarde o temprano todas caen

La ira recorrió mi cuerpo como la lava recorre un volcán. Abrí los ojos de golpe y eché el brazo hacia atrás dándole un codazo en el estómago que le hizo retroceder.

Andrew¡Muérete Black!-exclamé antes de cerrar la puerta dejándole inmóvil con las manos en el costado.

Me cambié de ropa maldiciéndole en todos los idiomas que conocía y hablando conmigo misma.

Una vez ya con el pijama puesto me senté en la que había decidido que sería mi cama- la más cercana la puerta- y me dejé caer hasta que mi cabeza aterrizó sobre la almohada. Una oleada de rabia aun mayor me inundó al recordar las palabras del memo de Black "tarde o temprano todas caen" ¿Quién se creía que era ese estúpido? Había llegado el momento de bajarle los humos a ese imbecil, se iba a acordar de mi.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe sacándome de mis pensamientos vengativos. En el umbral, de pie, estaban Phoebe y Lily mirándome en silencio. Por sus caras adiviné que estaban preocupadas...

Me limité a coger mi almohada y a ponerla sobre mi cara, después grité con toda la fuerza que me permitieron mis pulmones y mis cuerdas vocales

Andrew¡¡LE ODIO!

Lily: Comprensible, ciertamente comprensible-admitió la pelirroja entrando y sentándose en la cama contigua a la mía

Andrew: Necesito vengarme de él. Hacerle algo que no se le olvide en la vida

Lily¿Se lo podemos hacer a Potter también?

Andrew¡¿Qué ha hecho Potter ahora!

Lily: Por ahora nada

Andrew¿Entonces?

Lily: Prevención-aclaró buscando en el baúl su pijama.

Permanecimos en silencio mientras mis dos amigas se cambiaban de ropa, pero antes de poder reanudar la conversación se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entraron dos chicas acompañadas ni más ni menos que por Potter y Back.

Lily¡¿Qué hacéis aquí¡¡Largo!-chilló encolerizada

James: Tranquila Evans, nuestras amigas-señaló a las chicas- nos han invitado-aseguró sonriendo con suficiencia

Andrew: Ni de coña-dije levantándome de la cama y acercándome a la puerta con la sola intención de echarles de aquí.

Sirius: Bonito pijama-opinó mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Miré mi atuendo y noté arder mis mejillas al ver su sonrisa, siempre he sido muy calurosa y duermo con unos shorts blancos y una camiseta de tirantes azul.

Andrew¡Largo!-chillé avergonzada y cerré con fuerza la puerta

**Bueno, y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, estero que os guste y deciros que el principio de la historia, al ser narrada por uno de los personajes se centra bastante en ese personaje. Tranquilos, no toda la historia es así.**

**Un beso muy fuerte!**


	3. Un soldadito rebelde

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

Un soldadito rebelde

Tras cerrar la puerta pude oír los gritos y demás palabras mal sonantes que dijeron ambos chicos y supuse que les había cerrado la puerta, literalmente, en las narices.

Cuando me di la vuelta decidida a acostarme y rezar para que todo fuera una pesadilla me encontré a las dos chicas que habían traído a los merodeadores. Ambas me miraban con odio...

Rachel y Juliette, las chicas más sueltas de todo el castillo, y el entretenimiento favorito de ambos merodeadores.

La primera, Rachel, era una chica de una figura impresionante y unas facciones finísimas. Su pelo castaño oscuro con mechas más claras caía como una cascada por debajo de sus hombros. Y sus ojos verde oliva me miraban dándome a entender que había destrozado su noche con el moreno de ojos azules. Me sentí repentinamente feliz...me gustaba la idea de arruinarle la diversión a Black.

Por otro lado, Juliette respondía a la definición de rubia impresionante. Al igual que su amiga tenía una figura perfecta y era envidiablemente guapa. Su pelo rubio y rizado llegaba hasta su cintura, y sus ojos azul pálido miraban de reojo a Lily. Me pareció ver en ellos cierto toque de envidia.

Juntas ambas amigas...no formaban ni medio cerebro

Rachel: Ya estás saliendo en busca de Sirius y James-me ordenó y sonreí de forma burlona

Andrew: Si queréis estar con esos dos imbéciles os vais a su cuarto

Rachel: Este es nuestro cuarto

Andrew¡Felicidades Rachel! Brillante deducción. Pero como también es nuestro y nosotras no queremos merodeadores...tendremos que avisar a McGonagall

Lily: Y no creo que le haga mucha gracia

Juliette: Vamos Ra, vámonos al cuarto de los chicos

Ambas salieron apresuradamente y volvimos a quedarnos solas

Andrew¡Cómo me gustaría castrarle! A ver de que presumiría entonces...

Lily: Ojalá pudiésemos hacerlo

Phoebe: De hecho...podemos-aseguró y ambas la miramos impactadas e ilusionadas

Andrew¡¿Cómo!

Phoebe: No es exactamente "castrarles". Hay una poción que les dejaría impotentes durante unas 24 horas-nos informó y tanto a Lily como a mi se nos ocurrió la misma idea

Andrew: Estás pensando lo que yo ¿verdad?-miré a Lily y esta asintió con la cabeza

Lily: Phoebe dinos los ingredientes, me sé de dos que mañana van a tener un soldadito un tanto vago

Andrew: Perfecto, yo me encargo de que nuestras compañeras de cuarto se interesen por ellos mañana-anuncié frotándome las manos con una sonrisa vengativa en el rostro.

El señor Back se iba a enterar de quién soy yo...

Lils se había pasado las clases estudiando la poción, y durante la comida nos aseguró que en dos horas la tendría lista. Al finalizar las clases de la tarde se encerró en la habitación enfrascada en la realización de la poción. Oí como la gente murmuraba lo extraño que les resultaba que Lily "la prefecta" Evans no estuviese vigilando de cerca a los merodeadores

Phoebe y yo dedicamos la mañana y la tarde a otros aspectos del plan. Phoebe se encargaría de que los merodeadores tomaran la poción y yo me tenía que asegurar de que las dos chicas con las que compartíamos cuarto decidieran pasar esta noche con los chicos.

He de admitir que mi misión era, sin duda, la más fácil de todas...No es demasiado complicado convencer a dos tías que no tienen ideas propias para que pasen una noche con los dos merodeadores...

Pero analizando la situación...Lily es buenísima en pociones y yo no puedo acercarme a los merodeadores sin que sospechen así que...no me queda otra.

Llegué a los terrenos de Hogwarts donde encontré a nuestras dos descerebradas favoritas. Ambas descansaban sobre la hierba mientras los rayos del sol bronceaban ligeramente su piel, además observaban embobadas como Sirius y James, unos metros delante de ellas, tiraban piedras al lago tratando de atraer la atención del calamar gigante

Andrew: Rachel, Juliette. Os estaba buscando- anuncié sentándome junto a ellas y ambas me miraron con cara de pocos amigos...deduzco que debe ser molesto que te interrumpan cuando te estás deleitando la vista.

Rachel¿Qué quieres?

Tuve que respirar hondo para no matarla..."Es por tu propio bien" me recordé

Andrew: Quería pediros perdón por mi comportamiento de anoche, la verdad es que estaba muy cabreada y lo pague con vosotras- añadí más dramatismo a mi interpretación mirándolas de forma suplicante- Por eso quería deciros que esta noche tenéis la habitación libre para llevaros a vuestros amigos Potter y Black. Nosotras dormiremos en la torre de astronomía, queremos ver las estrellas

Juliette¿Hablas enserio¡Qué consideradas!

Rachel: Descuida, disculpas aceptadas y te aseguro que haremos buen uso de la habitación

No puede ser tan fácil...no pueden ser tan tontas...-pensé

Rachel¡Ay Ju¡Una noche con Siri y Jimmy¿No es chachi?

Juliette¡Si Ra¡Es total!

Vale, si eran tan tontas

Rachel: Mira, los chicos nos están mirando-en efecto ambos merodeadores nos miraban mientras las dos pijas saludaban con la mano- ¿No son adorables?

Andrew: Un amor...-dije irónicamente- Bueno, solo eso, ahora tengo que irme

Juliette: Si, tendrás mucho que estudiar...tus amigas y tu soléis estudiar mucho ¿verdad?

Andrew: Si...a estudiar...ahí voy- me levanté y me alejé de ellas- ¡Serán idiotas!

Me dirigía de vuelta al castillo con la intención de contarles el éxito de mi parte del plan a las demás cuando una cálida mano sujetó la mía.

Me di la vuelta extrañada y pude ver los ojos azules de Black mirándome intrigado. Liberé mi mano con un movimiento brusco

Sirius¿Desde cuándo te hablas con esas dos?-me preguntó

Andrew¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

Sirius: Hablabais sobre nosotros, os he visto mirarnos

Andrew¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor? No hablábamos sobre vosotros, lo que pasa es que esas dos imbéciles no pueden dejar de miraros, se les bloquean las dos neuronas que tienen

Entrecerró los ojos no muy convenido de mi explicación y decidí que ese era, sin duda, el momento idóneo para largarme.

Él no pensó lo mismo, y cuando tan solo había dado un par de pasos volví a sentir sus manos sobre mi cintura

Sirius: No te marches aun- susurró implorante y fui incapaz de hacer algo que no fuese hiperventilar...

Alzó una de sus manos y apartó el pelo que cubría mi oreja y mi cuello. Después acercó su cara a la mía y acarició la piel que había justo debajo de mi oreja con la punta de su nariz, trazando pequeñas eses...de nuevo me estremecí al sentir su respiración, lenta y acompasada, haciéndome cosquillas

Andrew: Aparta-logré murmurar tras un rato de silencio.

Apoyó sus labios en mi cuello, justo por debajo de mi mandíbula

Sirius: Lo haría si realmente fuese eso lo que desearas...y ambos sabemos que no es así- murmuró contra mi piel.

¿Por qué me sentía incapaz de separarme de él¿Por qué conseguía dominarme de ese modo cada vez que me tocaba? Me odiaba a mi misma

Andrew: He dicho que te apartes...-repetí intentando que mi voz no reflejara mi nerviosismo

Sirius: Está bien, me apartaré...-susurró, y antes de liberarme me besó ligeramente la mejilla

Noté como el aire volvía a mis pulmones y se me aclaraban las ideas

Andrew: Como vuelvas a tocarme te dejo sin la capacidad de procrear ¿queda claro?- me alegró notar que mi voz volvía a la normalidad

Me miró clavando sus ojos azules en los míos mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa

Sirius: Me gusta como hueles...-admitió mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos

Andrew: Te odio Black-mascullé dándome la vuelta y aleándome de él a toda prisa.

De nuevo me encontraba maldiciendo a Black y toda su ascendencia- ya que como siguiese por ese camino no tendría una descendencia a la que pudiese maldecir- Todo el mundo me miraba impactado cuando pasaba junto a ellos, deduje que me tomaban por loca al ver a un par de alumnos tocarse la sien y señalarme. Pero yo no era consciente de lo que pasaba, la rabia que sentía no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la poción.

Entré en nuestra habitación abriendo la puerta de golpe y Lily, la cual estaba leyendo tumbada sobre su cama, me miró extrañada

Lily¿Black?

Andrew: Dime que la poción está lista...como no sea así me temo que su problema va a ser permanente ¡porque te juro que se la corto!

Lily: Respira hondo. La poción ya está lista, Phoebe se está encargando de ponerla en el vaso de Potter y en el de Black para que se la beban durante la cena

Andrew: Bien-mi respiración empezaba a relajarse, ya no sentía el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Me senté sobre mi cama y mi gata saltó sobre mis piernas mirándome a los ojos y ronroneando. Le acaricié la cabeza

Lily: Ahora cuéntame que te ha hecho Black esta vez

Andrew: No es lo que haya echo Black lo que me cabrea...-me miró con expresión de no entender nada- Soy yo...cada vez que me acaricia pierdo la cabeza...soy incapaz de reaccionar. Debería poder echarle... incluso pegarle si fuese necesario ¡Pero no puedo!

Lily: Andrew...ten cuidado, por lo que me cuentas creo que empieza a gustarte Black

Andrew¡¿Qué¡No¡Nunca! Me niego a que me suceda algo así. Antes me suicido

Puso esa cara de "ya lo veremos" que tanto odio, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo un radiante Phoebe abrió la puerta y sonrió triunfante

Phoebe¡Lo logré¿Soy o no soy la mejor?-exclamó levantando los brazos en señal de victoria

Lily: Si, Phoebe, claro que eres la mejor

Andrew¿Qué hora es?-pregunté de pronto y Lily miró su reloj.

Una sonrisa de pura felicidad adornó su rostro y, tras cerrar su libro de golpe, se levantó

Lily¡Hora de cenar! Vámonos que hoy he conseguido sonsacarle el menú a McGonagall y me niego a quedarme sin natillas y sin pollo. ¡Por no mencionar mis adoradas patatas fritas!

Phoebe y yo sonreímos ante la emoción de Lily y la seguimos escaleras abajo hasta llegar al gran comedor.

¿Tenéis idea de lo lento que pasa el tiempo cuando esperas que ocurra algo¡Es horrible!

En fin, faltaban apenas unos minutos para que nuestras compañeras de cuarto entraran en la habitación seguidas por los dos merodeadores y sus alteradas hormonas.

Imaginaros el panorama. Las tres escondidas dentro del armario que había en la habitación desde donde podíamos ver perfectamente lo que ocurría. El único problema era la angustia de la espera, el calor, y las desesperantes quejas de Phoebe

Phoebe: Chicas...¿tenemos que estar aquí metidas obligatoriamente? Estoy aburridísima...Personalmente preferiría estar en la sala común con Jason

Lily¿Jason?- preguntó Lily mientras las dos la mirábamos extrañada

Phoebe: Uno de sexto...es mono...

Lily¿Ahora te dedicas a pervertir menores?

Phoebe: Solo es un mes más pequeño que yo, él es de enero y yo de diciembre

Andrew: Callaos que entran- ordené mientras miraba fijamente a las dos parejas que entraban a la habitación.

James arrastraba a Juliette con la vista fija en la cama de esta, mientras Sirius dedicaba más tiempo a preparar el terreno.

Sentí hervir mi sangre en mis venas al ver como el idiota de Black abrazaba a Rachel de la misma forma que me había abrazado a mi unas horas antes, y le susurraba algo al oído. La chica se rió de la forma más estúpida que he visto en la vida

James¿Y Evans y sus amigas? No creo que les haga mucha gracia encontrarnos aquí- dijo el moreno despegándose de los labios de Juliette

Juliette: Tranquilo Jimmy, según me ha dicho Cullen, van a pasar la noche en la torre de astronomía-anunció la rubia y luego volvió a besar a James. Pude ver como Lily, a mi lado, cerraba el puño con fuerza

Sirius¿Cullen ha dicho eso?-preguntó pensativo

Rachel: Tranquilo Siri, me ha dicho que nos dejaban el cuarto para nosotras y que sentía mucho lo que pasó ayer. Y ahora ¿por dónde íbamos?

Ambas parejas se metieron en las camas de las chicas y cerraron el dosel, ahora solo nos tocaba esperar...

Los nervios y la espera provocó que Phoebe empezase a reírse y la bruta de Lily la tapó la boca con la mano. Ambas perdieron vagamente el equilibrio y Phoebe estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo y descubrir el pastel...o a nosotras que es lo mismo.

Andrew: Estaros quietas, nos van a pillar- susurré enfada

James¡Joder!

Sirius¡Mierda!

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Las tres estábamos inmóviles dentro del armario mientras veíamos como los chicos abrían las cortinas y salían en ropa interior

Sirius: James...esto no funciona...no funciono...¡No puede estar pasando!- se le veía histérico, claro que James no se quedaba atrás

James¿Y si nos hemos quedado impotentes?

Sirius: No puede ser...a ver, tratemos de calmarnos

James¡Cómo quieres que me calme¡Esto no se levanta!

Sirius¡Prongs calma! Tenemos que irnos de aquí, en la habitación podremos pensar con más claridad

James¿Y qué las decimos a esas dos? No perdona Juliette esque me duele la cabeza...¡o mejor! Mi soldadito tiene el día libre

Sirius: Dile lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza, lo importante ahora es salir de aquí

Dentro del armario tratábamos de taparnos la boca las unas a las otras, el momento era demasiado cómico y temíamos no poder aguantar mucho tiempo.

Pero lo mejor de la noche fue ver salir del cuarto a los dos merodeadores sonrojados hasta las orejas con las dos pijas por detrás perdiendo el culo y preguntándoles si lo que pasaba era que no las encontraban suficientemente atractivas.

Salimos del armario con los brazos alrededor del estómago sin poder parar de reírnos

Lily¡La cara de Potter ha sido buenísima¡Qué pena no tener a mano una cámara de fotos!

Estaba demasiado concentrada en no ahogarme por culpa de la risa como para pararme a pensar qué sería una cámara de fotos de esas que decía Lily

Phoebe: Qué lástima no estar también en su habitación. Seguro que entran desesperados y se tiran encima de Remus rogándole que busque una solución

Lily: Y el pobre Remus se pondrá más rojo que los pantalones de Mickey Mouse al oír el relato de sus dos amigos

Andrew: Bueno Lily...demasiado vocablo muggle por esta noche ¿no crees?

Lily: Perdona...

Phoebe¿Y las caras de las otras dos? Siri ¿Es que ya no me encuentras lo suficientemente atractiva¿Estoy gorda¿Me tiño el pelo?

Andrew: Una noche memorable. Y verás mañana cuando podamos chantajearles con contar su pequeño secretito

Lily: Madre mía...lo que voy a disfrutar con James bajo mis órdenes

Ummm al principio solo había pensado en este plan como una forma de humillar a Black delante de una de sus chicas...de pronto veía un brillante futuro ante mis ojos...me iba a gustar esto de chantajear al sex-symbol del colegio...

Tercer capítulo en línea, por ahora estoy siendo bastante regular a la hora de subir capítulos, pero me temo que no siempre será así, aunque intentaré tardar lo menos posible.

Muchas gracias a **Hermione granger de potter** por sus reviews. En cuanto tenga algo de tiempo me pasaré por tus fics para leerlos.

Y muchas gracias a **Nachita** también por su review, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Un beso muy fuerte


	4. Acercamientos y verdades descubiertas

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

Acercamientos y verdades descubiertas

Los rayos del sol entraban en la habitación cuando me desperté. Cami, tumbada a mis pies, dormía plácidamente. Igual que las demás.

Busqué por el suelo mi uniforme- Lily siempre me regaña por ser tan desordenada- y me fui hasta el baño para arreglarme. No sin antes destapar a Lily, la cual gritó enfadada y sirvió para despertar a Phoebe

Phoebe: Joder

Lily: Cabrona

Andrew: Buenos días chicas.

Una vez arregladas bajamos la escalera de caracol y encontramos a los cuatro merodeadores sentados frente a la chimenea. Los dos morenos estaban muy serios, Remus observaba con tranquilidad las llamas y Peter parecía estar contando las baldosas del suelo

Lily: Seguirme el juego-murmuró- Pues si chicas, como os lo digo. Me han dicho que no se les levanta

Los ojos de Sirius y James se clavaron en nosotras mirándonos aterrorizados

James¡¿Qué has dicho Evans!-chilló encolerizado acercándose a mi amiga

Andrew¡Eh¡Relájate Potter¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa?

James¿Dé qué estabais hablando?

Lily: De que mis padres son incapaces de mover el armario que hay en mi habitación. Dicen que no se levanta y como son muggles...

James: Has dicho "No se les levanta"

Lily: No se levanta...lávate las orejas Potter...no te "funcionan" demasiado bien

Phoebe no pudo reprimir una risita al ver como la cara de Potter se volvía blanca como la leche. Por el contrario Sirius me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía que su mente maquinaba algo...pero ¿qué exactamente? Decidí ignorarlo.

Salimos de la sala común aun riéndonos de la cara de Potter. Pero cuando apenas habíamos dado un par de pasos apareció un Sirius furioso, me sujetó del brazo y me arrastró hasta una zona oculta de las miradas de los curiosos.

Pegó mi cuerpo contra la pared y clavó su mirada llena de odio en la mía

Sirius: Habéis sido vosotras-me acusó

Andrew: A ver Black ¿qué hemos hecho ahora exactamente?

Sirius: No te hagas la tonta. Lo que nos pasó anoche a James y a mi fue culpa vuestra

Andrew¿Qué os pasó?

Desvió la mirada un segundo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, temí por mi...llegué a pensar que me pegaría. Obviamente no lo hizo

Sirius: Lo sabes.-forzó una sonrisa- ¡Qué casualidad! Precisamente tú les pides perdón a Rachel y a Juliette y les ofreces la habitación para que pasen la noche con nosotros...¿Tú pidiendo perdón¡Ja¿Cómo no me di cuenta desde un principio? Sabía que algo raro pasaba cuando te vi hablando con ellas pero preferí ignorarlo...

Lily: Deja a mi amiga Black-le ordenó la pelirroja. Mis dos amigas habían venido a ayudarme

Andrew: Lily, estoy bien-aseguré-Por favor marcharos...tengo que hablar con Black

Ambas me miraron impactadas y yo me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Sirius lo había descubierto ¿qué más daba?

Cuando volvimos a quedarnos solos él volvió a sonreír, esta vez de verdad.

Sirius: Lo que no entiendo...-vaciló un momento- es por qué lo habéis hecho ¿Cuál era vuestra finalidad¿Humillarnos?

Andrew: Por mi parte humillarte a ti, lo de Potter es cosa de Lily

Sirius¿Tanto me odias?- su voz se había convertido en un murmullo, y su mirada se había suavizado. Deduje que era a causa de que el cabreo iba desapareciendo

Andrew: No, no te odio- inclinó la cabeza escuchándome con atención- Odiarte significaría darte una importancia que no mereces.

Soltó una sonora carcajada

Sirius¿No merezco ni siquiera que me odies?

Llevó su mano hasta mi mejilla y acarició mi piel hasta la comisura de mis labios con el dorso de sus dedos.

Traté de no pensar en ello, tenía que aprender a controlarme y a no caer presa de sus manos

Andrew: No, no lo mereces-repetí tratando aparentar seguridad y él ensanchó su sonrisa- Me eres indiferente

Lentamente fue acercando su cara a la mía, tanto que el notar su respiración contra mis labios me hacía cosquillas...¡Maldita sea! De nuevo volvía a estar completamente bloqueada...perdida en sus ojos azules.

Parecía decidido a besarme...y lo peor de todo es que yo era incapaz de apartarme de él...en el fondo ¿quería apartarme?

Tenía sus labios a escasos centímetros de los míos, pero no era consciente, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Solo pude reaccionar al notar el calor y la suavidad de sus labios sobre mi mejilla. No me había besado ¿por qué?

Sirius: Es una lástima. Para mi tú eres muy especial ¿no te parece un poco injusto?

Andrew: Lo que me parece injusto es que pierdas el tiempo conmigo en lugar de aprovecharlo con tus admiradoras

Sirius¿Perder el tiempo?

Andrew: No caeré Black- dije recobrando la seguridad en mi misma

Sirius: Me gustan los retos

Andrew¿Cómo vas con la anatomía de nuestro calmar¿Bien?

Sirius: Te prefiero a ti, eres más suave y menos húmeda

Andrew¡Vete al infierno!

Sirius: Si estás tú en él voy enseguida

Andrew¡Olvídame Black!- exclamé mientras apoyaba las manos sobre su pecho y le empujaba.

Me alejé de él andando con paso firme pese a sentir su mirada clavada en mi persona.

Me pasé el resto del día observando como James obedecía las ordenes de Lily con una sonrisa en la cara. Su filosofía era bastante cómica. No le importaba que Lily supiese el problema que había tenido la noche anterior ni le importaba tener que sufrir los chantajes de la pelirroja si con ello podía oír su voz.

La noche empezaba a caer cuando decidí salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts. De haber sabido lo que me iba pasar me hubiese metido en la cama directamente...

Caminaba tranquilamente entre los árboles cuando, entre las sombras, pude ver a un chico tirado en el suelo semiinconsciente y a otros dos peleándose entre ellos. Curiosa me acerqué más y pude reconocer al chico que había en el suelo, era Pettigrew, parecía malherido. Pero...¿quiénes eran los otros dos?

-¡Basta!- gritó una voz grave a mi espalda. Me giré asustada y pude ver a Remus acercarse a los dos chicos que se peleaban con la varita en la mano. Afortunadamente él no me vio a mi y pude permanecer observando

Sirius: Lárgate Moony, este asunto es entre Malfoy y yo- ordenó el moreno. Cuando la punta de la varita de Lupin iluminó su rostro pude ver la multitud de cortes que tenía en la cara y como le sangraba el labio inferior

Remus: Sirius, ya basta.

Sirius¡¿Has visto lo que este imbecil le ha hecho a Peter!- le reprochó indignado- Pienso darte tu merecido Malfoy

Una desagradable risotada salió de la boca del rubio. Clavó su mirada de serpiente en el moreno mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con la manga de la túnica

Lucius: Inténtalo. Acabarás igual que tu amigo- le retó y Sirius cayó como un idiota, fue directo a pegar a Malfoy. Afortunadamente Remus le detuvo a tiempo

Remus: Lárgate de aquí Malfoy

Lucius¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Remus: Porque te lo ordena un prefecto

El rubio paseó su mirada por los tres chicos y después se dio la vuelta y se alejó

Sirius¿Por qué no me has dejado partirle los dientes a ese imbecil?

Remus: Hay que llevaros a la enfermería. ¿Puedes ir caminando o te llevo como a Peter?-preguntó levantando el cuerpo del chico con un hechizo

Sirius: Estoy bien, no voy a ir a la enfermería

Remus: Deberías hacerlo

Sirius: Nunca hago lo que debo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Remus: Eres increíble...-murmuró empezando a andar en dirección al castillo.

Andrew: Déjate la herida o se te infectará-le aconsejé saliendo de mi escondite y el chico dejó de tocarse el labio y me miró sorprendido

Sirius: Cullen ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Andrew: Eso ahora no importa, hay que desinfectarte las heridas que tienes en la cara o mañana tus admiradoras se pasarán el día llorando por los rincones

Sirius¿Y en qué te afecta a ti eso?-preguntó divertido

Andrew: Te recuerdo que tengo a la fundadora de tu club de fans durmiendo en mi habitación...ya es bastante duro aguantarla cuando esta...diría normal pero esa chica no es normal. Bueno, imagínate como debe ser aguantarla cuando está peor que de costumbre...

Sirius: No pienso ir a la enfermería- dijo demostrando lo cabezota que podía ser

Andrew: Lo sé, no te estaba proponiendo ir a la enfermería

Alzó las cejas mirándome confundido y yo me limité a cogerle de la mano y a arrastrarle hasta mi habitación.

Di gracias a que el cuarto estaba vacío y no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie...no quería pensar en la cara que pondría Lily

Andrew: Siéntate en alguna cama- le ordené mientras me acercaba al baúl de Lily y buscaba entre todas sus cosas nuestro kit de enfermería anti-Phoebe. La experiencia nos ha enseñado a la pelirroja y a mi que ser amigas de Phoebe significa saber algo de primeros auxilios

Sirius¿Y todo eso¿Eres un hospital andante y aun no me he dado cuenta?

Andrew: Phoebe pasa más tiempo en el suelo que de pie...hay que estar preparadas-expliqué mientras observaba los botes y las cremas decidiendo qué coger.

Me senté frente a él en la cama y unté un algodón en alcohol. Centré mi atención en sus heridas...no tenían buena pinta...

Andrew: Tienes la cara hecha un cuadro-opiné mientras empezaba a desinfectar un corte que tenía en la mejilla. Dio un respingo y se echó hacia atrás

Sirius: Eso hace que me arda la cara

Andrew¿Y este es el gran Sirius Black? No me lo digas...te pusieron en Gryffindor por tu cara bonita...porque lo que es valor...

Sabía que poner en duda el valor y la hombría de Sirius funcionaría

Sirius¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

Andrew: Huyes de un trozo de algodón...básicamente si

Sirius: Yo no soy ningún cobarde-me aseguró mientras se acercaba y se dejaba curar- Pero con cuidado que duele

Andrew: Ha sido un gesto muy bonito-murmuré tras haber estado un rato en silencio

Sirius¿Hm?-no me había prestado atención, estaba concentrando observando el cuarto con detenimiento

Andrew: Que ha sido un gesto muy bonito, lo de pelearte con Malfoy por ayudar a Peter...

Sirius: Peter es amigo mío- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si eso lo explicase todo

Andrew: Aun así, no hay mucha gente que se pelee por alguien por muy amigo que sea

Sirius: Yo si, mis amigos son muy importantes para mi y si alguien les hace algo es como si me lo hiciesen a mi

Sonreí al escucharle...no reconocía a ese Sirius que estaba sentado en mi cama y se dejaba curar por mi. Ese no era el Sirius que me acosaba por los pasillos...Ese Sirius me gustaba

Andrew: No te muevas ahora, esto hará que las heridas cicatricen mejor- dije untando sobre las heridas una crema

Sirius: Como ordene su señoría-bromeó

Ya solo me quedaba el corte del labio. Lo observé detenidamente pensando que me podía servir y me volví a levantar .

Al volver a la cama vi como mi gata descansaba sobre las piernas de mi paciente ronroneando

Andrew: Gata traidora...-murmuré y él me sonrió. ¡Y qué sonrisa! Me temblaron tanto las piernas que me senté temiendo caerme.

Andrew: Es posible que esto te escueza un poquito-avisé y luego puse un poco de la crema que tenía en la mano sobre el corte que tenía en el labio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños

Negué con la cabeza y soplé sobre la herida para que le escociese menos. Él abrió los ojos y me miró en silencio.

Cuando me separé de él intentó besarme y me levanté de golpe. Quería salir del cuarto pero su mano aferrando con fuerza mi muñeca me lo impidió

Sirius: Lo siento, he sido bastante impulsivo, no tenía que haberlo intentado- murmuró apoyando su frente a la altura de mi ombligo.

Andrew: Sirius...sabes que no...

Levantó la cabeza mirándome directamente a los ojos y sonrió

Sirius: Me has llamado Sirius...-aseguró tirando de mi para que me volviera a sentar...sentí como mis mejillas enrojecían- Admítelo, en el fondo me aprecias

Andrew: Muy en el fondo...por ahí, enterrado

Sirius: Esta mañana decías que no merecía ni que me odiaras

Andrew: Alguien que se pelea por sus amigos merece que le aprecie, aunque sea tan idiota como tú

Sirius: Algo es algo...-admitió encogiéndose de hombros

Nos quedamos en silencio, y sin poder evitarlo nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro...¿Iba a caer al fin y al cabo? Lo cierto es que me moría de ganas pero...¡Ni se te ocurra! Gritó la parte racional de mi cabeza y me aparté inmediatamente de él.

Ninguno rompió el silencio...el siguió inmóvil en la cama y yo me acerqué a la ventana con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y hasta aquí por hoy...lo de siempre, que espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y que os deje la intriga suficiente como para querer seguir leyendo

**Hermione granger de potter**: Me alegra que te guste mi historia y muchas gracias por el review, yo aun no he podido leer las tuyas (k cabeza tengo) pero te aseguro que tarde o temprano lo haré o al menos eso espero Besos

**Kathy: **Me alegro de que te guste mi historia y me encanta que te rías con ella, yo también me reí cuando lo escribía y me imaginaba a Sirius y a James con su pequeño problema y a las tres chicas en el armario tronchándose de risa. Al final deseché la idea de que Andrew le hiciese algo más a Sirius, me dio penita. Pero tranquila, tendrá otros momentos para darle su merecido. Besos.

Un beso muy fuerte

Ciao!


	5. Ignorando los deseos de mi corazón

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

**2ª Parte: Narrador**

Ignorando los deseos de mi corazón

Tras unos segundos en silencio Sirius se levantó y se acercó a la chica. Sentía algo nuevo y extraño en el estómago... Por una vez no había planeado sus pasos y eso le preocupaba.

Sirius: Andrew yo...

Andrew: Cullen-le corrigió

Sirius: Cullen...lo...lo siento...otra vez-murmuró mientras cogía las manos de la chica y las envolvía entre las suyas

Andrew: Black...ya basta. Ya estás curado, sal de la habitación

Sirius: Por favor, deja que te explique

Andrew¿Explicar?-le miró incrédula- ¿Explicar qué?

Sirius: Yo...lo de antes...cuando he estado a punto de besarte...ni siquiera pensaba lo que estaba haciendo. No era ningún truco ni nada parecido

Andrew: Lo demás si son tus "trucos" ¿cierto?

Sirius: Algo así...no quiero que te enfades porque pueda parecer impulsivo...siento mi comportamiento de estos dos días. Al final vas a tener razón y va a ser más fácil ligarse al calamar- admitió logrando que la chica sonriera

Andrew: Te lo dije

Sirius: Me gustaría que me dejaras pasar más tiempo a tu lado...estar contigo se me da bien...me gusta

Sopesó las pocas ventajas y los múltiples inconvenientes que tenía el aceptar. Y aun así estaba a punto de permitir que Sirius la tratara como a una pseudoamiga cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Rachel.

Al ver a Sirius se puso a gritar como una loca y se colgó de su cuello.

La morena miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido y luego volvió a mirar a Sirius negando con la cabeza

Andrew: Somos de mundos distintos Black...

Él vio como la morena salía de la habitación y hubiese deseado salir detrás de ella pero algo castaño se lo impedía

Rachel¿Siri? Estamos solos ¿qué te parece si...

Los ojos de Rachel pestañeaban seductoramente...¿por qué no? Pensó... ya se arrepentiría después...ahora necesitaba recuperar la diversión que esa morena le había quitado la noche anterior.

Andrew salió de la habitación reteniendo las lágrimas, se negaba a llorar por él...no lo merecía...

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras se sentó en un sofá que había frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Subió las piernas y se abrazó a ellas apoyando la frente en las rodillas

Andrew¡Mierda!-masculló enfadada

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó una voz grave a su lado. Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver, sentado junto a ella, la infantil cara de James Potter mirándola con un ligero toque de preocupación en sus ojos marrones

Andrew: Si- contestó secamente desviando la mirada y clavándola en las llamas.

James: Déjame adivinar, tiene que ver con Sirius-aventuró y ella le miró molesta

Andrew: No te importa

James: Tienes razón, lo que a ti te pase no debería importarme...pero lo que le pase a Sirius si me importa y últimamente a mi mejor amigo solo le pasa una cosa...TÚ

Andrew: A Black lo único que le pasa es que es idiota de cintura para arriba y de cintura para abajo

El moreno se rió escandalosamente

James: Si, posiblemente. Además de ser inmaduro, impulsivo y muy cabezota. Pero tiene buen corazón-aseguró

Andrew: Lo sé, me lo ha demostrado hoy. Todo lo que has dicho me lo ha demostrado hoy

James¿Es por cómo se comporta contigo?

Andrew: En parte si

James: Se lo advertí, le dije que se estuviese quieto...He de admitir que al principio lo hice porque eres amiga de Lily y no quería que la pelirroja me odiase también por lo que mis amigos hiciesen. Pero me he dado cuenta de que el interés que siente Sirius por ti viene desde hace bastante tiempo...Me apostaría el cuello a que no eres, como él dice, un reto.

Andrew: A Black no le importa nadie que no sea él mismo

James: Te equivocas, le conozco desde que éramos unos micos y nos robábamos los juguetes. Sé que para Sirius eres tan importante como lo podemos ser Remus, Peter, o yo.

Andrew¿Yo¿Tan importante como su medio hermano? No me hagas reír

Los labios de James se curvaron en una media sonrisa

James¿Crees que Sirius perdona un beso cuando lo tiene a tiro?- preguntó y vinieron a la mente de la chica recuerdos de aquella mañana...James sabía lo que había pasado.

Andrew¿Lo sabes?

James: Es como mi hermano, me cuenta todo lo que le pasa por la cabeza, aunque no sepa interpretarlo...Dale una oportunidad, en el fondo no es tan malo cuando le conoces

Andrew: Potter, tu amigo Black y yo somos como el día y la noche. Completamente incompatibles

James: Solo te digo que intentes conocerle, no que te lances a sus brazos y le digas: "Sirius tómame soy tuya"

Seguían hablando cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y entró una chica pelirroja cargada de libros

Andrew: Lils, es tarde. ¿Qué haces con todo eso?

La aludida miró a su amiga, su rostro se ensombreció al ver a su acompañante

James: De acuerdo Evans, ya me marcho...no hace falta que pongas esa cara-murmuró mientras se levantaba

Andrew: James- el moreno se giró- muchas gracias

Una sonrisa fue la única respuesta del chico antes de subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto

Lily¿Por qué le das las gracias a ese individuo?-preguntó molesta

Andrew: No es tan malo como creíamos. He tenido un pequeño problema con Black hace un momento y me ha ayudado bastante

Lily¡¿Qué te ha hecho Black¿Cuándo hay que matarle¡Un momento! Black te hace algo y tu se lo cuentas a James "me creo el mejor" Potter ¿Y yo¿Y nuestra larga amistad?

Andrew: No dramatices. Se lo he contado a él porque me lo ha sonsacado. Estaba esperándote para hablar contigo cuando el chico ha aparecido, y al verme triste ha preguntado y lo ha adivinado.

Lily¿Qué ha hecho Black esta vez?- preguntó la pelirroja y la morena le relató su episodio en los terrenos y el posterior momento vivido con el de ojos azules en la habitación.

Andrew: La verdad...no sé que pensar- finalizó lanzando un suspiro y echando la cabeza hacia atrás

Lily: Deberías alejarte de Black-opinó la pelirroja abriendo uno de los libros que traía

Andrew¡Qué lista Lils! Llevamos aquí dos días y me los he pasado huyendo de él...¡Mira para qué ha servido¿Qué propones que haga¿Me meto en una vitrina para que no se acerque?

Lily: A mi no me hables en ese tono.

Andrew: Lo siento...este tema...ÉL me pone nerviosa

Phoebe¿Qué te pone nerviosa?-preguntó la rubia entrando en la sala común con media tableta de chocolate en la mano y los labios manchados de marrón

Lily: Black...

Phoebe: Hummm...líate con él- propuso mientras se sentaba en un sofá que había cerca de la chimenea y le daba un mordisco a la tableta

Lily/Andrew¡¡¿QUÉ!

Ambas chicas la miraron impactadas

Andrew: Phoebe...el chocolate te ha afectado al cerebro

Phoebe: Idiota

Lily¿Qué ganaría Andrew liándose con Black?

Phoebe: Probar al que dicen que es el mejor del colegio en esos temas. Luego le dices que te ha decepcionado, él deprimido, tú tranquila...todos felices

Lily: Tienes una mente de lo más retorcida...

Andrew: No Phoebe...sabes que yo no soy así.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se frotaba los ojos- Chicas tengo sueño, me voy a la cama-anunció despidiéndose de sus dos amigas y subiendo a su cuarto cruzándose por el camino con un Sirius totalmente despeinado y con restos de carmín en los labios. La mirada de ambos chicos se cruzó un instante que pareció interminable. En los ojos azules del chico aparecía un ligero toque de arrepentimiento que era incapaz de explicar, en cambio ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y siguió subiendo las escaleras sin prestarle más atención.

A la mañana siguiente Andrew fue la primera en despertarse, como era costumbre, y una vez levantada despertó a sus dos amigas antes de arreglarse

Lily se desperezó maldiciendo al listo que tuvo la idea de empezar las clases tan temprano y luego corrió las cortinas asomándose a la ventana. El día amanecía con el cielo encapotado iluminado tenuemente por los rayos del sol que lograban atravesar las espesas nubes oscuras.

Lily: Genial, encima lloverá...-murmuró para sí misma.

De pronto, el ruido sordo de un objeto pesado caer al suelo la sacó de sus pensamientos relacionados con el clima. Giró sobre sus talones y vio a su amiga Phoebe en el suelo frotándose la rodilla derecha

Phoebe: Recuérdame que mate a Andrew cuando vuelva

Andrew¿Qué pasa conmigo?-preguntó la morena entrando ya perfectamente vestida y con el pelo recogido en dos coletas

Phoebe: Que por culpa de tu desorden casi me abro la cabeza

Lily: Andrew, Phoebe ya es torpe de por si, no necesita que tu dejes obstáculos extra por el camino

Andrew: Vale...pillo la indirecta...recoge tus cosas.-murmuró agachándose y recogiendo la pila de libros con la que la rubia había tropezado.

Cuando las tres chicas llegaron al gran comedor se sentaron en sus sitios habituales, pero algo no era tan habitual. Sobre la silla de Andrew había un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel color dorado y carmesí.

Lily¿Qué es?

Andrew: Ni idea-admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrió el paquete con bastante desconfianza y de este salió un grupo de mariposas que revolotearon nerviosas a su alrededor para desaparecen después entre una nube de polvo dorado.

Phoebe: Guau...¿de quién es?

Andrew: No sé, hay una nota...-anunció sacando un pequeño trozo de papel. Abrió los ojos impactada al leerla

Lily¿Black?- preguntó intentando averiguar y su amiga negó con la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a otro merodeador

Andrew: Potter...-susurró al fin cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos castaños de moreno, el cual la miraba sonriente.

Por su parte la pelirroja le arrebató a su amiga la nota de las manos y la leyó... "Tienes una sonrisa preciosa" J.P.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago al leer cada una de las palabras, no quería pensar en las posibles razones por las cuales James Potter había hecho eso. Solo se le ocurría una y la molestaba en exceso.

Pero Lily no era la única que estaba molesta con el regalo de James, no muy lejos de allí un chico moreno de ojos azules miraba a su amigo fijamente

Sirius¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Evans?-preguntó con un tono de voz que demostraba su irritación

James¿Eh? Si claro ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Parecía confuso, Sirius le cogió del codo y le llevó a un rincón cercano a la puerta del gran comedor

Sirius¿Y el espectáculo de las maripositas?

James¡Ah! Ayer estuve hablando con ella, la vi muy triste y me pareció una forma de animarla- confesó el moreno ajustándose las gafas. Sirius no parecía muy convencido

Sirius¿Seguro?

James: Si me interesara Cullen lo más mínimo tú serías el primero en saberlo

Sirius¿Y eso por qué?

James: Porque no me parece justo intentar robarle la chica a mi medio hermano sin avisarle primero. De todas formas primero tendría que sacarme de la cabeza a mi dictadora pelirroja-dijo sonriendo de forma estúpida

Sirius¿Sigue chantajeándote con lo del secreto¿Aun no le has dicho que sabes que todo fue culpa suya?

James¿Y privarme de los momentos que paso con ella¡Ni loco!

Sirius: Lo único que haces es llevar sus libros

James: Por algo se empieza, querido Pad, por algo se empieza.

De pronto una centella roja pasó por delante de ambos merodeadores

Sirius¿Eso era Evans?

James: La misma...en fin...Me toca interpretar el papel de héroe, iré a ver que le pasa a mi damisela en apuros-comentó sonriendo y su amigo negó con la cabeza

Sirius: Ponte una armadura...conociendo a Evans la necesitarás

James: Correré el riesgo-aseguró saliendo detrás de Lily.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla sentada en las grandes escaleras que llevaban al primer piso

James: Buenos días Evans-saludó amablemente colocándose frente a ella. Los ojos verdes de la chica le miraron con cierto desagrado

Lily¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

James: He visto como salías del gran comedor como si fueras un basilisco y he pensado que a lo mejor te pasaba algo

Lily: No me hace mucha gracia que un payaso que alardea de lo mucho que me quiere le regale chorradas a mi mejor amiga

James se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando en como contestar

James: Si te lo hubiese regalado a ti ¿qué hubieses hecho?

Lily: Tirarte la caja a la cabeza-aseguró decidida y el moreno sonrió

James: Lo supuse, por eso preferí regalárselas a tu amiga, además, ayer la vi un poco triste y me pareció una forma de animarla

Lily: Si tu amigo Black no fuera un gilipollas integral Andrew no estaría triste y tú no tendrías que regalarle nada

James: Lo sé. Pero entonces te lo habría regalado a ti y ahora mismo estaría en la enfermería recomponiéndome del golpe que me produciría la caja al impactar en mi cabeza en lugar de estar aquí charlando tranquilamente contigo-admitió sentándose junto a la pelirroja y sonriendo

Lily: Vuelve a sonreír así y tendrás que ir a la enfermería a que te recompongan la dentadura-amenazó levantando el puño

James: Tu exceso de dulzura me produce caries-murmuró irónico

Lily: Potter que te la ganas

James: Vale, no quiero quedarme impotente de por vida, lo de la última noche con Juliette sirvió de escarmiento créeme

Lily¡Lo sabías!

James: Lily...no soy tan tonto...

Lily: A ver Potter, te lo explicaré de forma que puedas entenderlo. Primero, para ti soy Evans, nada de Lily ¿queda claro?. Y segundo...si eres tan tonto. Asumelo.

James: El día que descubras lo enamorada que estás de mi te dolerá todo lo que me estás diciendo-aseguró y la pelirroja se echó a reír

Lily¿Yo¿Enamorada de ti¿Yo enamorada de ti¡Por favor!

James: Admite que te has puesto celosa con lo del regalo

Lily¿Qué¡No!

James¿No te has puesto celosa¿O no lo piensas admitir?

Lily¡No me he puesto celosa!-chilló completamente sonrojada y el moreno no pudo reprimir una risita

James: Claro, claro...¿Sabías que cuando te sonrojas estás adorable?

Lily¡Idiota!- exclamó dándole un puñetazo en el brazo y alejándose de él lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas

James: Joder...que fuerza tiene esta chica-murmuró frotándose el brazo dolorido.

Por otro lado, en el gran comedor una chica rubia se levantaba animada de su asiento

Andrew¿A dónde vas?-preguntó sin levantar la vista de su bol de cereales

Phoebe: A la sala común, he quedado con...-de pronto se interrumpió y sus mejillas adquirieron cierto tono sonrosado. Su amiga levantó la vista con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados- Bueno, da igual. Lo que importa es que he quedado.

Hubiese sido muy raro que Phoebe saliera de la mesa sin ningún pequeño percance. Y no vamos a ser contrarios a la costumbre...como es costumbre en ella, tropezó con el banco donde había estado sentada y cayó hacia atrás. Afortunadamente unos brazos de piel nívea evitaron que su cuerpo impactara contra el suelo

Remus¿Quién dice que las cosas bonitas no caen del cielo?-preguntó con una sonrisa cordial en el rostro que hizo que ella se sonrojara

Phoebe: Gracias...soy un poco torpe-murmuró entrecortadamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y se acabó por hoy, como veréis en este capítulo cambio la forma de narrar la historia, demasiado protagonismo para Andrew y Sirius... como ya os dije a lo largo de la historia iré cambiando la forma de narración. En fin, espero que os guste este capítulo

**Hermy.hphr**: Hola! Gracias por el rr. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también te guste. Cierto es que actualizo pronto aunque no estoy segura de que pueda seguir así siempre. Eso depende de si mis profesores quieren darme algo de tiempo libre para fomentar mi escritura o por el contrario prefieren hacerme estudiar . Besos.

**Hermione granger de potter**:Hola! Ayer pude leerme uno de tus fics. "No se porque" Me encantó, muy bonito. No pude dejarte rr porque era tarde y me estaban echando del ordenador y mandando a dormir pero bueno, por lo menos lo leí . Besos.

**Nachita:** Hola! Muchas gracias por los rr. En serio crees que escribo bien? Ufffffffffffff me estoy sonrojando jejeje gracias. Espero que este capítulo te guste también. Besos.

Un beso muy fuerte!

Ciao


	6. Celos, desconocidos e ideas retorcidas

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

Celos, desconocidos y alguna idea retorcida

Una vez ya de pie centró su atención en alisar los pliegues de su túnica evitando la mirada del castaño

Remus¿Estás bien?-preguntó tímidamente

Phoebe: Si, gracias a ti.

Remus: Me alegro

Phoebe: Esto...gracias de nuevo...yo...me...me tengo que ir-dijo entrecortadamente mientras notaba como sus mejillas ardían a causa de la vergüenza

Remus: Eh...si...claro

Phoebe: Bueno, adiós

Remus: Si, adiós- se despidió observando como la chica salía corriendo en dirección a la gran puerta de madera

Andrew: Hummm

El castaño salió de su ensimismamiento y fijó su mirada en la morena. Esta le miraba fijamente mientras removía los cereales

Remus¿Qué ocurre?

Andrew¿Cuánto te gusta, Lupin?-preguntó directamente. Andarse con rodeos no entraba dentro de vocabulario de la chica

Remus¡¿Qué¡Pero si a mi no me gusta Phoebe!-exclamó sonrojado hasta las orejas

Andrew: Hum...- frunció el ceño mientras bajaba la vista y la fijaba en el bol de nuevo- Están blandos-sentenció y se levantó de golpe del banco dispuesta a irse a su habitación- Por cierto, el primer paso es la negación-susurró al oído del chico al pasar a su lado

Remus¡Qué a mi no me gusta!-volvió a exclamar y ella rió por lo bajo mientras se alejaba.

Sirius: Moony...¿se puede saber que te pasa? Tu cara brilla de lo roja que está

El castaño giró sobre sus talones y vio a Sirius de pie tras él.

Remus: No me pasa nada. ¿Qué me va pasar¿Debería pasarme algo¿Qué se supone que crees que me pasa?

Sirius¡Eh! Con calma. A ver repítelo despacio de forma que pueda entenderlo y luego contesto.

Remus: A mi no me pasa nada. Andrew me ha preguntado...que si me gusta Phoebe...Y a mi Phoebe no me gusta. Es muy guapa si, y además es divertida, inteligente, y tiene una sonrisa preciosa...Pero a mi no me gusta. Nada en absoluto-aseguró cruzando los brazos delante del pecho y su amigo abrió ligeramente la boca sorprendido.

Sirius: No sabía que te gustaba Thomson...

Remus¡Te he dicho que no me gusta!

Sirius: No, claro que no...entonces no te molestará que te diga que últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con uno de sexto...Davies, Jason Davies me parece que se llama.

Remus: No, no me importa-afirmó tratando de parecer convincente. Pero apretó los puños con fuerza y el moreno lo notó.

Sirius: Bien, será mejor que subamos a la sala común. Hay que asegurarse de que Evans no le ha causado daños físicos graves a James, hay que coger las cosas de pociones y tengo que recoger a Rachel.

Ambos hicos empezaron a andar cuando de pronto Remus se detuvo en seco.

Remus¿Rachel¿Castaña, popular y con media neurona operativa¿Esa Rachel?

Sirius: Si

Remus: Pensaba que te habías cansado de ella y ahora te interesaba Andrew-confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius: Es un entretenimiento. Y entre Cullen y yo no hay ni habrá nada. Me lo ha dejado bastante claro durante estos tres días.

Remus¡Ja! Te gusta...

Sirius¿Gustarme? No- murmuró metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y fijando la mirada en algún punto delante de él- Es cierto que hay algo en ella que me atrae, y el hecho de que me ignore la hace interesante pero...

Remus: Pero estás locamente enamorado de ella y no ves como cambiar la opinión que tiene sobre ti para que deje de verte como un capullo integral.

Sirius: Hazme un favor. Recuérdame por qué soy amigo tuyo...-le miró de reojo y el castaño sonrió.

Remus¿A que no me he equivocado?

Sirius: Sirius Black nunca se enamora ni se ata a una mujer...sería una injusticia no compartirme...-aseguró inflándose de orgullo.

Remus: Que no te oiga Andrew...

Sirius: Que más da que me oiga. Es la única tía que conozco que no sueña con estar conmigo...

Remus: Y eso te encanta.

Sirius: Mira Moony...vale ya. Yo no he indagado en tus sentimientos por Thomson así que no me toques la moral.

Remus: De acuerdo...no me muerdas.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor mientras hablaban tranquilamente. Una vez dentro Remus se encontró con Jason Davies, el chico de sexto con el que había quedado Phoebe. Estaba solo, sentado en un sofá, con un libro de herbología en la mano.

El castaño se detuvo y se quedó pensativo

Sirius¿Vamos Moony?

Remus: Ir a las mazmorras sin mi, tengo algo que hacer-anunció acercándose a Jason.

El chico, al verle, levantó la cabeza y clavo sus grandes ojos azul cielo en el castaño

Remus: Hola Davies ¿qué tal?

Jason: Bastante bien ¿tú?-le devolvió el saludo cordialmente mientras se pasaba los dedos por sus cabellos pelirrojos.

Remus: Mientras subía me ha dicho un chico moreno que te avisara, que tenía algo que decirte

Jason¿Un chico moreno?

Remus: Si, no sé el nombre- repitió rogando para que su plan surtiera efecto. Obviamente nadie le había dicho nada pero quería quitarse a ese engorro de encima...

Jason: Será Mike...-murmuró y Remus respiró aliviado, su plan había dado resultado. ¡Gracias a Dios todo el mundo conocía a alguien moreno! -Pero estoy esperando a Phoebe, no puedo irme así sin más

Remus: Tú por eso no te preocupes hombre, yo me quedo aquí y cuando Phoebe baje le digo que ahora mismo vienes

Jason¿En serio¡Muchas gracias Lupin! Te debo una.

Se levantó de un brinco con su libro en la mano.

Remus: No ha sido nada...-aseguró negando con la cabeza- Más bien te lo debo yo a ti-murmuró cuando el chico desapareció tras el retrato.

Phoebe: Remus...¿Has visto a Jason por aquí?-preguntó tímidamente y el chico se giró sobresaltado y algo sonrojado.

Remus¿A Davies? Si, acaba de salir corriendo con un libro de herbología en la mano. Llegará tarde a clase...

Phoebe: Le dije que me esperara...además, no he tardado tanto-comentó más para sí misma mientras fijaba la mirada en el hueco del retrato.

Remus: Y hablando de clases nosotros tenemos pociones y si no nos damos prisa también llegaremos tarde.

Phoebe: Ya...

Remus¿Esperas aquí un momento? Subo a por mis cosas y bajamos juntos a las mazmorras-propuso sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Al principio pareció pensárselo, pero luego asintió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Phoebe¡Claro! Pero no tardes.

Remus: En un segundo estoy aquí-aseguró y empezó a subir las escaleras de tres en tres.

Como había dicho, en apenas un par de minutos volvía a estar junto a la rubia, jadeante y con las mejillas rojas.

Al verle la chica se rió por lo bajo y él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

Remus¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Phoebe: Tú. No hacía falta que fueses a por tus cosas como si estuvieses corriendo los cien metros lisos, no me hubiese importado esperarte un poco más.

La cara de Lupin fue un poema.

Remus: Phoebe...¿qué son exactamente los cien metros lisos?

Phoebe¡Por Dios¡Qué incultura muggle hay en este mundo! Más tele y menos libros Lupin...

Remus¿Tele?

Phoebe: Déjalo, no lo entenderías...-aseguró negando con la cabeza y empezando a andar hacia el retrato seguida por un sonriente Remus.

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras...

Andrew había bajado sola hasta el aula de pociones. Phoebe había quedado con Jason y Lily había desaparecido desde el desayuno.

Se sentó en una de las mesas de la segunda fila. Apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa y, después, la barbilla sobre ellos. El recuerdo de las mariposas de James la hizo sonreír.

Sirius: Buenos días-saludó el moreno tímidamente sentándose frente a ella.

La chica levantó la mirada y le observó durante un momento en completo silencio. Luego suspiró y desvió la vista.

Sirius: Vale, estás enfadada.

Andrew¿Debería estarlo?

Sirius: No lo sé. Pero lo estás. ¿Puedo saber por qué?- preguntó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre sus manos. La chica se irguió con el entrecejo fruncido.

Andrew: No estoy enfadada-sentenció pero él no parecía muy convencido.

Sirius: Ya, y yo soy rubio.

Andrew: Hombre si te consideras daltónico...-comentó y él entrecerró los ojos al mirarla.

Sirius: Vale, no sé que he hecho para que te enfades pero lo siento...

Andrew: Desiste Black, entre tú y yo no podría haber nada, ni siquiera amistad. Somos muy distintos y nuestras formas de ser no se complementan en absoluto.

Sirius: Por favor, déjame intentarlo...

Andrew: Lo siento, no soy capaz de considerar amigo a un tío que pasa de mi para liarse con un trozo de pelo y piernas bonitas-informó levantándose dispuesta a cambiarse de sitio. Sirius hizo lo propio y la detuvo el paso colocándose delante de ella.

Sirius: Así que era eso-murmuró pensativo rascándose la barbilla- Lo que te molestó fue la inoportuna entrada de Rachel...¡Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes¡Estás celosa porque me quedé con ella!-exclamó con expresión triunfante sin darse cuenta de cómo la chica apretaba los labios con fuerza- Haberlo dicho antes mujer. Sabes que prefiero estar contigo antes de estar con Rachel, pero esque tú me lo pones tan

difícil...

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Levantó la rodilla con fuerza dándole un rodillazo en esa parte de su anatomía tan importante para él. Cayó al suelo de rodillas con ambas manos sobre la parte dolorida y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Andrew: Eres imbecil…un autentico imbecil. Y yo no estoy celosa de Rachel- afirmó pasando, con expresión altanera, por encima del chico que se retorcía de dolor.

Al finalizar las clases el rodillazo de Andrew era tema de conversación por todo el colegio. Las chicas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw la miraban con odio y colmaban de atenciones al "pobre" Sirius que yacía en la cama de la enfermería con una dosis exagerada de morro.

Mientras que los Slytherin sonreían cada vez que la veían aparecer, algunos incluso la felicitaron.

Phoebe: Chica, dentro de poco Malfoy y compañía hacen una estatua con tu imagen.

Lily: Si. "Cullen, la que dejó impotente al memo de Black"

Andrew: Se lo merecía –fue lo único que dijo.

Las tres chicas paseaban por los pasillos del colegio cuando un alumno de Slytherin se detuvo frente a ellas. Era alto, moreno, y bastante guapo. Sus ojos grises y rasgados observaban a la morena detenidamente mientras sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa.

Xx: Así que tú eres la del rodillazo...-comentó con una voz grave.

Andrew¿Algún problema?

Xx: En absoluto. De hecho diría que eres mi ídolo. Llevo años deseando hacer lo que tú has hecho hoy.

Andrew: Lo siento, no firmo autógrafos.

Xx: Lástima, venía a pedirte uno ahora mismo- admitió y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír- Me conformaré con esa sonrisa.

Se quedó impactada y sus mejillas se encendieron súbitamente, bajó la mirada y la clavó en la punta de sus zapatos.

Xx: He de irme, ha sido un placer-se despidió mientras cogía la mano de Andrew entre las suyas y la acercaba a su cara. Apretó suavemente sus labios contra el dorso de la mano de la chica y se alejó de ellas.

Andrew¡Espera!-gritó cuando fue capaz de reaccionar pero no la escuchó- ¡No me ha dicho quién demonios es!

Phoebe: Era mono...

Lily: lo cierto es que su cara me sonaba bastante...pero ahora mismo no sé de qué.

Phoebe: En fin, será mejor que nos demos prisa y subamos a la torre de Gryffindor. Como tardemos mucho más nos quitarán nuestra mesa-avisó la rubia mirando a sus amigas alternativamente.

Lily¡Mierda!-exclamó golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano- Me he dejado una cosa en el aula de historia de la magia...Ir yendo a la sala común. En seguida voy yo.

La pelirroja recorrió la distancia que la separaba del aula de historia de la magia corriendo a toda velocidad, intentando esquivar a los alumnos que se encontraba por el camino. Menos mal que era Lily, si hubiese sido Phoebe se hubiese llevado a más de uno puesto.

Afortunadamente el aula estaba abierta y pudo coger el libro que se había olvidado. Pero antes de salir vio algo moverse fuera. Curiosa se acercó a la ventana y, pese a las gotas de lluvia que caían sin cesar, pudo distinguir una figura que volaba de un lado a otro montado sobre una escoba...Un nombre apareció en su cabeza y sin pensarlo un segundo se abrigó con la túnica y salió fuera deseando estar equivocada.

---------------------------------------------------------

Otro capítulo más para la historia...he de admitir que este me ha costado más escribirlo...pero ¡Lo logré! Jejeje. Espero que os guste

**Nachita:** Holas! Jajajaja una bala con el ordenador? Yo? Jaja no me conoces. Ahora voy rápido porque es el principio de la historia y se me ocurren las cosas a patadas pero ya me haré de rogar ya...Me alegra que te guste el fic y que te enganche. Besos.

**Hermione granger de potter**: Holas! Arreglarse las cosas pronto? Jo noooo habrá que hacerles sufrir un poquito ¿qué gracia tiene si se arreglan ya? Jajajaja. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, aunque no se arreglen demasiado jaja. Besos.

**Kathy:** Holas! Tranquila, estás totalmente perdonada por no dejarme rr en el anterior. Me alegro de que te guste y me encanta que te rías con mi fic. Aunque acabo de cargarme el mínimo acercamiento que hubo entre Sirius y Andrew...pobre Sirius que penita me da...pero en el fondo hay veces que se merece una buena bofetada. Y para arreglar el problema voy y meto un slytherin de por medio ¿Quién será? Jajaja Ojalá sigas intrigada, eso significa que seguirás leyendo. Besos.


	7. Momentos pasados por agua

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

Momentos pasados por agua

Llegó al campo de quidditch totalmente empapada. El pelo empapado se le pegaba a ambos lados de la cara y las gotas de lluvia caían por su nariz.

Sobre ella alguien volaba ágilmente sobre su escoba, sin darle apenas importancia a la lluvia que le calaba los huesos

Lily¡Potter¡Se puede saber que narices estás haciendo!-chilló y el chico se detuvo impactado. Flotaba sobre la cabeza pelirroja de la prefecta y la miraba muy extrañado.

James¿Evans?

Bajo en picado con una sonrisa en la cara

Lily¡¿Has visto como llueve¡Estás empapado!-le reprochó cruzando los brazos delante del pecho

James: No me lo puedo creer...¿detecto preocupación en el tono de tu voz¿Estás preocupada por mi?

Lily: No. Por mi como si te tiras desde la torre de astronomía. ¡Pero esto que estás haciendo es una locura¡Mírate!

James: Tú tampoco estás muy seca

Lily: Porque he salido a buscarte

James: Gracias-sonrió- Vamos dentro, no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa

Frunció el ceño estudiándole con la mirada

James: Yo si me preocupo por ti y no me importa admitirlo-admitió ampliando la sonrisa. Después se puso justo a su lado y poniéndole la mano sobre la espalda la empujó para que empezara a andar

Lily: Puedo solita, gracias-murmuró.

Una vez dentro del castillo Lily se quitó la túnica chorreante y escurrió su melena

James: Dios mío...podríamos llenar una bañera con todo el agua que llevas encima-comentó impactado y ella, ni corta ni perezosa, le tiró la empapada túnica a la cara

Lily: Vamos a la sala común. Verás mañana que catarro voy a tener por tu maldita culpa

James: Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, cada vez que estornudes pensaré que estás así por preocuparte por mi.

Lily: Vamos a la sala común antes de que me arrepienta de ir a buscarte

James: Jajaja de acuerdo.

La sala común estaba desierta cuando entraron. Solo se oían las gotas de lluvia impactar contra los cristales de la ventana y el suave sonido de las llamas en la chimenea.

Lily: Voy a cambiarme de ropa y a poner esto a secar-murmuró tímidamente

James¿Eh? Ah, si claro. Yo haré lo mismo...

Unos minutos más tarde la pelirroja ya se había cambiado de ropa y bajó a la sala común mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Seguía vacía...¿Dónde estarían los demás?

Se sentó en el sofá que había frente a la chimenea, subió las piernas y se abrazó a ellas apoyando la barbilla sobre las rodillas mientras su mirada se perdía entre las llamas.

James bajó un par de minutos después con una manta en la mano. El moreno estaba radiante de felicidad pensando que su pelirroja se había preocupado por él, pese a que no lo admitiera en público.

Se acercó al sofá por detrás y pasó la manta por los hombros de la pelirroja haciendo que se sobresaltara.

James: Lo siento, no quería asustarte

Lily: No lo has hecho.

James: Pensé que tendrías frío y te he traído la manta

Lily: Gracias...-murmuró avergonzada colocando la manta por encima de sus hombros y cubriéndose totalmente con ella- ¿Tú no tienes frío?

James¿Eh? No, estoy perfectamente. Hace falta mucho agua para que me afecte- aseguró inflándose de orgullo

Lily: Serás fanfarrón

James: Hombre, no voy a decir que estoy congelado cuando estás tú delante

Lily¿Por qué no?

James: Hay que causar buena impresión...no quiero que pienses que soy un blandengue ni nada parecido

Lily: Diciendo eso solo pienso que eres tonto. ¿Tienes frío o no?

James: Un poco-admitió sonriendo.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. Después le ofreció la mitad de la manta. Al principio James la miró extrañado ¿quién era esa y dónde estaba su Lily? Luego llegó a la conclusión de que le gustaba más así y aceptó la mitad de la manta tapándose con ella

Lily: Las manos quietas, como note algo raro te las corto y servirás de desayuno al calamar-amenazó perforándole con la mirada

James: Ahora si eres tú

Lily¿Cómo?

James: Si, ese comentario es más propio de ti. Tantas atenciones empezaban a parecerme algo sospechosas. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se deben?

Lily: El gesto que has tenido esta mañana con Andy me ha parecido muy noble...-admitió y el moreno amplió la sonrisa- Digamos que te estoy examinando, a ver si lo del desayuno ha sido un lapsus o en el fondo eres así.

James: Jajajaja ¡Qué retorcida eres Evans!-exclamó mientras se reía a carcajadas- ¿Y bien¿Cómo va el examen?

Lily: De momento un seis y medio

James¡Solo! En mi vida había bajado de un ocho...Hummm

Se rascó la barbilla pensativo y ella se encogió de hombros

Lily: No entiendo por qué está esto tan desierto ¿dónde está todo el mundo?-preguntó desviando la conversación

James: Bueno, lo más probable es que todas las chicas de Gryffindor estén haciendo cola en la puerta de la enfermería. Están todas indignadas después de lo que tu amiga le ha hecho a Sirius

Lily: Se lo merecía...

James: No lo sé. No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él. No sé por qué Andrew ha actuado así ni lo que ha hecho Sirius...No puedo opinar

Lily: Siete con uno

James¡Ya estoy en el notable¡Toma ya!-exclamó levantando el brazo en señal de victoria. Esto provocó que el trozo de manta que cubría a Lily se deslizara por sus hombros- Lo siento.

Volvió a cubrirla con la manta y sus rostros se quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia

Lily: No...no ha sido nada...-murmuró entrecortadamente, abrumada por la proximidad del chico.

James: Estás congelada- aseguró y envolvió las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

Lily: No exageres, estoy bien

James¿Segura?-preguntó enarcando una ceja

Lily: Si-repitió- Bien, ya sabemos donde están las chicas de Gryffindor ¿y los chicos?-preguntó alejándose un poco

James: Posiblemente persiguiendo a Andrew felicitándola

Lily: Eso lo han hecho los de Slytherin

James: No esperaba menos de ellos...

De pronto, el reloj de la sala sonó sobresaltando a ambos chicos.

Lily¡¿Las siete! No sabía que era tan tarde...tengo que hacer la redacción de pociones

James: Cierto, yo también. Bajaré a la biblioteca a ver si está Moony y me echa una mano

Lily: Entonces yo me subo ya a mi cuarto

James: Me parece bien...

Ninguno de los dos se movió

Lily: Esto...James...

James¿Si?

Lily: Necesito las manos para hacer la redacción ¿me las devuelves?

La mirada de ambos chicos se clavó en sus manos, aun unidas.

James¡Lo siento! No me he dado cuenta...-murmuró avergonzado rascándose la nuca

Lily: No pasa nada...gracias por este rato, ha sido...agradable-murmuró mientras se levantaba. Él hizo lo mismo y empezó a doblar la manta.

James: Gracias a ti por aguantarme durante tanto tiempo

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente y después James la dio un beso en la mejilla.

Lily alzó la mano y apoyó la yema de sus dedos en el lugar donde James la había besado. Tenía las mejillas del mismo color que su pelo y no podía evitar sonreír como una idiota

James¿Al final que nota he sacado?

Lily: Hummm ocho y medio

James¡Joder! Eso es casi un sobresaliente. Espero mantenerlo- añadió con un guiñó y luego cada uno subió a su habitación.

Unas horas antes, cuando Lily se había ido al aula de historia de la magia, Lily y Andrew llegaban a la sala común

Phoebe: Buenos tardes señora ¿cómo va esa voz?

Sra. Gorda: Mejor que nunca querida

Andrew: Nos alegramos

Sra. Gorda: Os veo cargadas de libros ¿tenéis mucho que estudiar?

Phoebe: Demasiado...

Sra. Gorda: Bien, contraseña

Andrew: Andrómeda

Sra. Gorda: Así es, adelante.

Apenas llevaban cinco minutos en la sala común y la morena ya estaba de los nervios

Andrew: Phoebe, o nos vamos de aquí o no respondo

Phoebe¿Qué pasa?

Andrew: Estas imbéciles- señaló al grupo de Rachel y Juliette con la cabeza- no dejan de mirarme y murmurar...me estoy poniendo negra

Phoebe¿Qué propones?

Andrew: Vamos a la biblioteca

Phoebe¿Y Lily?

Andrew: Supondrá que si no estamos aquí estaremos en la biblioteca, no te preocupes.

Dicho y hecho, ambas chicas cogieron sus cosas y salieron de la sala común en dirección a la biblioteca. Lo que Andrew no sabía es que, a veces, el remedio no es mejor que la enfermedad.

Habían pasado veinte minutos enfrascadas en su redacción de pociones cuando alguien se sentó en la mesa, justo al lado de los apuntes de la morena. Esta levantó la cabeza bastante molesta y pensando en que sería Black

Andrew: Tú...-murmuró sorprendida al ver al chico moreno que antes la había felicitado. La miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos grises mientras sostenía en la mano un botellín de agua

Xx: Veo que me recuerdas

Andrew: Te he visto hace nada...no tengo pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo...al menos todavía-apuntó- Lo que no recuerdo es tu nombre

Xx: Normal, no te lo he dicho

Andrew¡Sabia yo que algo se me escapaba! Y bien ¿tú nombre es?

Xx: Regulus, me llamo Regulus

Andrew: Un placer Regulus. Yo soy Andrew Cullen

Regulus: Lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Justo en ese momento Phoebe aprovechó para marcharse y dejarlos solos. Ninguno se dio cuenta.

Regulus: Hummm pociones...-comentó mientras cogía la redacción de la chica y la leía- No está mal...no, nada mal...aunque esta frase de aquí no está demasiado bien.

El moreno se bajó de la mesa y volvió a dejar el pergamino donde estaba. Después se colocó justo detrás de ella y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, a cada lado de la redacción.

Regulus: Mira, esto deberías cambiarlo, no suena muy bien-opinó inclinándose sobre ella.

Andrew: Ahora que lo dices...si, debería cambiarlo-coincidió con él- Gracias.

Regulus: Un placer.

Ambos chicos giraron la cabeza pero no calcularon la distancia que los separaba y sus narices se rozaron.

Las mejillas de Andrew empezaron a arder, estaba avergonzada pero era presa de los ojos grises del chico.

-¿Qué narices estás haciendo!-gritó una voz grave a su espalda. Ambos se alejaron sobresaltados y se giraron para ver quién había gritado. Frente a ellos, con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba, nada más y nada menos, que Sirius Black –curiosamente sin todo su séquito de admiradoras-.

Regulus¿Qué pasa Sirius¿Te molesta ver a dos personas hablando?-preguntó de forma prepotente.

Sirius: No, me molesta que alguien como tú se acerque a Andrew.

Andrew¡EH! A mi no me llames por mi nombre estúpido, no tenemos la suficiente confianza, así que para ti sigo siendo Cullen. Además ¿quién te crees que eres para decidir quien se me puede acercar?

Sirius: No puedo decidir quien se te acerca y quien no. Pero puedo prohibirle a él-señaló al moreno- que se te acerque.

Andrew¡¿Por qué!- exclamó levantándose de la silla.

Sirius: Porque es mi hermano pequeño.

La morena se quedó callada...¿Hermanos? Con lo distintos que eran ¡Eran hermanos!. Miró a Regulus interrogante y pareció que este la leía la mente porque asintió con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sirius: Como verás si puedo prohibírselo. Además, soy una persona muy egoísta y no me gusta que mi hermano se acerque a lo que me pertenece.

Andrew¿Perdón¿A lo que te pertenece?

Sirius: Si, ya te avisé el primer día. Tarde o temprano caerás.

Andrew volvía a estar roja, pero esta vez de rabia. Giró sobre sus talones y miró a Regulus, el cual estaba con la cabeza gacha y mirando al suelo.

Pero algo que descansaba sobre la mesa, justo al lado del moreno, llamó su atención y se le ocurrió una idea fantástica.

Andrew: Sabes Sirius...creo que tienes razón- aseguró poniendo el tono de voz más sugerente que le salió. Se acercó al Gryffindor con el objeto a su espalda.

Sirius¿Perdón?

Andrew: Cada vez me es más difícil resistir la tentación...cada vez que me miras...cada vez que me hablas...cada vez que me acaricias...

Los dedos de la morena jugueteaban con el cuello de la camisa del chico. Pero este no movía un músculo, estaba helado.

Andrew: Y ya no puedo más, no pienso contenerme un segundo más- susurró acercando sus labios a los del chico y justo en el momento en el que él empezaba a reaccionar se alejó ligeramente y vació el botellín de agua que Regulus había traído encima de Sirius.

Sirius¡Joder!

Andrew: No he podido contenerme Sirius...lo siento.

Sonrió inocentemente y luego se acercó a un Regulus que sonreía ampliamente.

Andrew: Nos vemos en la cena- se despidió besando la mejilla del moreno sin importarle los improperios que soltaba Sirius a su espalda.

------------------------------------------------------

Y nada más...por ahora...Ufffffffffffff y pensar que yo debería estar estudiando las variedades del Español...¬¬ bah, ahora me pondré a estudiar, esto es más importante (en realidad no pero como si lo fuera)

Bueno, que espero que os guste este capítulo

**Rudolfina xD:** Gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Besos

**Hermione granger de potter**:Holas! Gracias, a ver si este capítulo también te gusta. De momento las cosas entre James y Lily van por buen camino Aunque igual luego me lo cargo todo. Dependerá de mi estado de ánimo jejeje. Besos.

**Kathy: **Holas! No, lo cierto es que en el capítulo anterior no tenía ni pizca de inspiración, lo escribí como enlace básicamente. Este ya me gusta más, James sale muy rico y pobre Sirius si en el fondo Andrew es mala con él, con lo mucho que lo quiere...pero tienes razón ¡Qué aprenda! Me alegra que te guste la historia y que la leas aunque no te deje intrigada. Besos.

**Nachita:** Jajaja yo también espero no tardar demasiado, lo intentaré por el bien de tu salud. No quiero que me acusen por matar de intriga a nadie jejeje. Y si, has acertado con el Slytherin (un aplauso) me hace gracia la pelea entre hermanos Ya veremos lo que ocurrirá a continuación jejeje. Besos.

Un beso muy fuerte.

Ciao!


	8. Conversaciones en la noche

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

Conversaciones en la noche

Cuando la morena desapareció de la vista de ambos morenos Regulus miró a su hermano sin disimular la sonrisa de triunfo que adornaba su cara

Regulus¿He mencionado ya lo mucho que me gusta esa chica? Ahora entiendo por qué te has fijado en ella. No si al final va a resultar que no tienes tan mal gusto, hermanito.

Sirius: No te acerques a ella-dijo perforándole con la mirada mientras le caían mechones de pelo empapado por la cara.

Regulus¿Es una amenaza? Y si me acerco...¿qué me vas a hacer?

Esta vez fue Sirius el que sonrió ampliamente.

Sirius: No necesitaré hacer nada...sinceramente, en cuanto te conozca un poco huirá de ti.

Regulus: Mejor que huya de mi a que me...¿cómo decirlo? Ridiculice en público. Lo del agua ha tenido su gracia-finalizó con una sonora carcajada y Sirius apretó los puños pensando en las consecuencias que tendría romperle la nariz a su hermano pequeño.

Sirius¿Y qué pasaría si mamá descubriese que te has enamorado de una Gryffindor?-preguntó mientras sonreía de forma burlona.

Regulus¿Enamorado? No me hagas reír. Es un simple entretenimiento. Además de un reto.

Sirius¿Un reto?

Regulus: La única chica que le ha dado calabazas al Don Juan de la familia...es perfecto.

El semblante del Gryffindor se ensombreció...la idea de ver a Andrew llorando si se enteraba de lo que su hermano pretendía hacía que se le encogiera el corazón.

Sirius: Si veo que Andrew lo pasa mal por tu culpa te juro que no vivirás para contarlo-amenazó con furia provocando una carcajada por parte de su hermano.

Regulus¿Tanto la quieres?

Sirius: Estás avisado-ignoró la pregunta y salió de la biblioteca dejando marcas de agua en el suelo.

La hora de la cena se acercaba y una chica de melena rubia esperaba a sus amigas sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una pared cercana a la puerta del gran comedor. Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados y movía los labios, parecía que hablaba pero no emitía ningún sonido.

Remus¿Estás bien?-preguntó mirándola asombrado. La chica abrió un ojo y sonrió un poco avergonzada.

Phoebe: Estaba cantando.

Remus: Si, esa era una de las opciones que barajaba-admitió sentándose junto a ella.

Phoebe¿Cuál era la otra?

Remus: Que teníamos que internarte en un hospital psiquiátrico porque oías voces y hablabas con ellas.

Phoebe: Vale, me has pillado. Te las presento: la que grita se llama Alfredo, la que es un poco más dulce la he llamado Coqui, y la que no hace más que lamentarse por todo se llama Camelias.

El castaño la miró extrañado y se alejó ligeramente de ella.

Phoebe¡Era broma idiota!

Remus: Hummm... no estoy yo tan seguro...a veces si creo que escuchas voces.

Phoebe: Ja, ja, ja...-hizo una mueca de desagrado con la boca después de fulminarle con la mirada. El castaño levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo y sonrió.

Remus: Vale, borra los pensamientos asesinos que están pasando por tu cabeza, desearía terminar el curso de una pieza.

Phoebe: Hummm no estoy yo tan segura de que puedas lograrlo.

Remus: Touche.

Phoebe¡Tengo hambre¡¿Dónde narices está todo el mundo!

Remus: A James la última vez que lo vi estaba en el campo de quidditch practicando y empapándose. Sirius me dijo que bajaba a la biblioteca y tus amigas ni idea.

Phoebe: Lily desaparecida en combate y a Andrew la he dejado con Sirius y su hermano.

Remus¿Con Regulus¡Uo¡Alto¿Qué hacen Andrew, Sirius y Regulus en una misma habitación¿No sabes que eso es peligroso? Podrían matarse el uno al otro.

Phoebe: No te preocupes, es más probable que Andrew mate a Sirius antes de que los dos hermanos puedan llegar a rozarse. Y si Andrew no le ha matado todavía no hay de que preocuparse-aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza. El castaño suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en sus cosas, cuando un chico pelirrojo se acercó a la rubia y se agachó justo delante de ella

Jason: Hola Phoebe ¿dónde te has metido esta mañana, te he estado esperando?-preguntó y la rubia arrugó el entrecejo. Después giró la cabeza lentamente y clavó sus ojos grises en el castaño.

Phoebe¿No me dijiste que se había ido?

La frente de Remus se perló de sudor y un nudo en la garganta le impedía tragar...¿y ahora como salía de esta?

Remus: Si...bueno...esto...yo...verás...

Phoebe: Lupin...espero una respuesta. A poder ser la espero para hoy

Remus: Yo...

James¡¡¡MOONY!-gritó el moreno corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los tres. "Mi salvación" pensó el castaño al ver a su amigo..."Una salvación un poco dolorosa" admitió cuando el joven James Potter saltó encima suyo.

Remus¡Agh¡James aparta¡Pesas una tonelada!

James¡Moony soy el hombre más feliz que hay sobre la paz de la tierra!-exclamó con los ojos brillantes y una radiante sonrisa en la cara

Remus¿Qué ha pasado?

James¡Qué estoy enamorado!

Remus: Anda enamorado, vamos a un sitio que no esté tan lleno de gente y me cuentas que te tiene tan feliz- murmuró sacando a su amigo de allí ignorando deliberadamente los gritos de Phoebe ordenándole que se quedara.

El silencio y la oscuridad reinaban en el castillo. Todo el mundo dormía plácidamente en sus camas, o eso debería pasar. En el cuarto de los merodeadores Peter estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con la manta, por fin después de dar varias vueltas había conseguido dormirse. Por su parte Remus dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa en la cara. Y James dormía a pierna suelta roncando escandalosamente.

El único que aun estaba despierto era Sirius. Estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana observando los terrenos del castillo y pensando en la conversación que había tenido con su hermano.

De pronto vio a alguien caminando cerca del lago, era una alumna...no... ¡Era Andrew! Se puso de pie de un brinco y salió corriendo de la habitación sin importarle si los demás se despertaban.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y recorrió los pasillos corriendo. Pero justo antes de llegar a donde la chica estaba se detuvo en seco, desapareció y en su lugar apareció un enorme perro de pelaje negro. Si, Sirius Black era un animago ilegal, y había pensado que esta era la mejor forma de acercarse a la chica sin salir demasiado herido...

Un aire frío jugaba con la corta melena oscura de la chica y acariciaba sus mejillas. Estaba sentada cerca de la orilla del lago abrazada a sus piernas y con la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Había sido incapaz de dormirse y estaba cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, así que intentando no hacer ruido había salido del castillo para despejarse y poder pensar con un poco de tranquilidad.

De pronto un enorme perro negro apareció a su lado. Se le heló la sangre y un sudor fría recorrió su espalda. Quería gritar pero no le salía la voz...Quería salir corriendo pero le fallaban las piernas, estaba totalmente bloqueada. Fijó la mirada en los ojos azules del perro e inexplicablemente se calmó un poco. Curiosamente esos ojos la transmitían cierta tranquilidad.

El animal se acercó a la chica lentamente, midiendo cada uno de los gestos que hacía. Y al llegar justo a su lado acarició la mano de esta con el hocico.

Una sonrisa dulce iluminó el rostro de la morena y acercó la mano a la cabeza del perro para acariciarle.

Andrew¿Y tú de dónde has salido? Pensaba que el bosque prohibido solo había bestias feroces y temible, tú no pareces demasiado feroz y temible- aseguró mientras se recostaba sobre la hierba apoyando la cabeza en su brazo. El animal la imitó tumbándose a su lado mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de la chica

Andrew¡Estúpido Black!-masculló elevando la mirada hacia las estrellas. El perro la miró y gruñó ligeramente.

Andrew¿Por qué gruñes? Ni que le conocieras... Que envidia... desearía no conocerle...borrarle de mi mente de un maldita vez.

Una tímida lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica brillando a la luz de la luna. Al verlo, el animal acarició su mejilla con el hocico y ella sonrió

Andrew: Lo siento...soy idiota. ¡Cómo puedo llorar por un idiota como él! Pero es que en el fondo...me gusta...¡Maldita sea! No puedo evitarlo... cada vez que siento e calor de sus manos sobre mi piel noto como un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que creo que se me va a salir del pecho- sonrió al recordar- Pero luego...cuando se comporta como un imbecil, cosa que suele ser habitualmente, me dan ganas de estrangularle...

El perro escuchaba atento cada palabra que decía la morena y sin poder explicarse por qué un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante le inundó al saber que en el fondo, por mucho que le maltratara, le quería.

Andrew: Pero pese a esa fachada de creído prepotente que tiene sé que en el fondo no es así-continuó- Estoy convencida de que en el fondo es una persona dulce, que se preocupa por la gente que quiere. Tendrías que haber visto como se peleó con el imbecil de Malfoy por salvar a Pettigrew...fue algo increíble.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato. La morena acariciando el suave pelaje del perro y este completamente inmóvil hasta que abrió la boca en un bostezo

Andrew: Tienes razón. Yo también tengo mucho sueño-admitió levantándose y estirándose- Muchas gracias por escucharme aunque no estoy muy segura de que hayas entendido nada de lo que te he dicho...Pero gracias de todos modos.

Le rascó la cabeza, justo por detrás de las orejas y luego se fue hacia el gran castillo dejando al perro completamente solo.

Una vez la chica desapareció de su vista tras las enormes puertas del castillo Sirius recuperó su forma humana. El moreno lucía una deslumbrante sonrisa y en lugar de caminar parecía que flotaba sobre nubes rosas mientras se dirigía de vuelta a su habitación.

Un nuevo día daba comienzo en Hogwarts. Primer viernes del curso y primer ultimo día de clases de la semana.

Por una vez no fue Andrew la primera en despertarse. Algo la despertó a ella...El ruido de montones de libros cayendo al suelo, un maullido y varios gritos además de muchas improperios sirvieron como despertador.

Andrew: Esta vez no ha sido culpa mía. Ayer lo recogí todo-se defendió el bulto que se ocultaba entre las sábanas.

Lily: Phoebe ¿estás bien¿Heridas graves o con nuestro botiquín casero nos vale?

Phoebe: No necesito un botiquín, necesito algo con que golpear a Lupin en la cabeza-murmuró enfurruñada la rubia

Andrew¿Lupin¿El único que es medianamente normal de los merodeadores¿Qué te ha hecho?

Phoebe: Ayer por la mañana quedé con Jason para ir juntos a clase y el imbecil de Lupin echó a Jason y a mi me mintió. ¡Me muero de ganas de matarle¡Ahora Jason huye de mi!

La pelirroja se levantó de un brinco y se agachó junto a su amiga

Lily: Te quiero a un kilómetro de distancia de Lupin, bastante tenemos con Black y James como para que tú te enamores de Lupin.

Phoebe¡A mi Lupin no me gusta¡Os estoy diciendo que le odio¡A mi el que me gusta es Jason!

Lily: Bueno, yo te aviso

Andrew¿Se puede saber desde cuando Potter es "James"?-preguntó diciendo el nombre del merodeador con cierto rintintín y la pelirroja se sonrojó.

Lily: Resulta que yo soy un poco civilizada y hablo con la gente en lugar de tirarle botellas de agua por la cabeza. Y resulta que James no es tan malo como parece...-admitió sonriendo involuntariamente

Phoebe: Lily...estás sonriendo...¡Estás enamorada!

Andrew¡Calla¡Tenemos a las fundadoras del club de fans de esos imbéciles aquí¡Bastante han oído ya!-la regañó

Phoebe: Perdón...

De pronto los rugidos del estómago de Lily rompieron el repentino silencio de la habitación.

Lily: Hummm...creo que tengo un poco de hambre.

Phoebe: Eso o ayer te cenaste un león.

Andrew: Vamos a cambiarnos y bajemos a desayunar antes de que nuestra pequeña Lily se coma los muebles.

Lily: No me comería los muebles idiota...no me gusta el sabor de la madera-admitió y sus dos amigas la miraron sorprendidas.

Andrew: Prefiero no preguntar...

Las tres chicas llevaban ya un rato en el gran comedor desayunando cuando los cuatro merodeadores hicieron su entrada triunfal en la estancia. Suspiros y murmullos se escucharon por toda la sala pero cierto moreno de ojos azules solo tenía una cosa en mente.

Remus¿A dónde va Padfoot?-preguntó el castaño al ver como su amigo no se sentaba en su sitio habitual sino que seguía hacia delante.

Peter: Igual se ha perdido y le tenemos que hacer un mapa...-opinó

Remus: Peter déjalo, pensar no es lo tuyo.

James¡No¡Se dirige a donde están Lily y sus amigas!-exclamó bastante nervioso

Remus: Rápido, prepara la camilla, antes de que algo peligroso llegue a las manos de Andrew.

En efecto, el moreno se dirigía hacia donde las tres chicas comían tranquilamente. Afortunadamente Andrew estaba de espaldas a él y no se percató de su presencia hasta que sintió sus suaves labios en su mejilla.

Congelada, con los ojos y la boca abiertos y sin poder explicar que acababa de pasar alzó la mirada y se encontró con la magnífica sonrisa de Sirius.

Sirius: Buenos días Cullen ¿qué tal has dormido?-preguntó cordialmente y la tostada que la morena tenía en la mano cayó al suelo.

Andrew: Dame un segundo. Necesito recordar como se respira-murmuró entrecortadamente y el chico sonrió

Sirius¿Cómo va esa respiración¿Mejor?

Andrew: Estoy ligeramente aturdida y no sabría decirte...pero vamos, aun no estoy morada así que supongo que irá bien.

Sirius: Me alegro. Y ahora será mejor que vuelva con James y los demás antes de que vengan a salvarme. Piensan que intentas asesinarme-confesó guiñándola un ojo- Por cierto, siento lo de tu tostada-sacó la varita del bolsillo del pantalón y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca una tostada nueva, calentita, y recubierta de mantequilla descansaba sobre el plato de la morena. Después saludó a Lily y a Phoebe con una inclinación de cabeza y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Andrew¿Quién era ese¿Qué ha hecho con Sirius¡¿Y por qué no lo hizo antes!

------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy hummm ¿qué pasará a continuación? Me temo que solo lo sé yo (y a veces ni eso jeje) Bueno, lo cierto es que esta vez he tardado un poquito más pero en mi colegio han decidido que querían aprovechar bien esta semana cortita y en tres días cinco exámenes...Como comprenderéis el tiempo de escritura reducido a...prácticamente nada. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? jeje

**Hermione granger de potter: **Holas! Espero que este capítulo te guste también, apenas trato el tema Lily/James pero tampoco es plan de que porque Lily le llame por su nombre se pasen el día pegados el una al otro entonces...En cuanto a lo de que las cosas entre ellos sigan así...ummm no sé no sé intentaré no ser muy puñetera y a lo mejor les dejo bien un par de capítulos, tres como mucho jejeje. Besos!

**Nachita:** Ya has visto que de bala no tengo ni la "b", lo que pasa es que tengo demasiado tiempo libre y lo dedico a escribir. Y por supuesto que Sirius se tiene que quedar con la chica...(o no) pero había que hacerle sufrir un poquito. Bueno, en este capítulo ya no soy tan mala con él aunque a saber lo que pasará cuando Andrew descubra quién es en realidad el perro...Besos!

**Eleanor:** Gracias por tu review. Te parece bonito estar leyendo fics en lugar de estudiar? Jajaja di que si, los remordimientos ya vendrán después. Y si no vienen pues mejor jejeje. Besos.

**Kathy:** Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara el acercamiento entre Lily y James...procuraré mantenerlos contentos un tiempo...aunque no mucho que pierde emoción la cosa jeje. Espero que este cap no te parezca corto y si te lo parece intentaré hacerlos más largos aunque tampoco prometo nada, según me venga la inspiración (habrá que decirle a la musa que se ponga a trabajar jeje) No te esperabas lo de Regulus? Pero si estaba muy claro...o a mi me parecía que estaba muy claro...ya veremos si el hermanito menor de nuestro Padfoot se sale con la suya. Besos!

Un beso muy fuerte!

Ciao


	9. I believe I can fly

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

I believe I can fly

Las clases pasaron sin ningún contratiempo. Cada una de las tres chicas estaba perdida en su mundo sin prestar especial atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y los merodeadores estaban extrañamente tranquilos ese día.

Al finalizar por fin la última clase del día James apareció de pronto junto a Lily y sin decir nada la cogió de la mano y se la llevó.

Phoebe: Genial...ahora hasta secuestran a nuestras amigas-comentó mientras cogía sus libros.

Andrew¿Deberíamos ir tras ellos?

Phoebe: No, dudo que James le haga algo malo.

Andrew: Yo lo decía por lo que Lily pueda hacerle a Potter pero...ha sido él el que la ha secuestrado. Bien ¿algún plan para esta tarde?

Phoebe: Tú no sé. Y tengo que encerrar a Remus Lupin en un armario para evitar que se cargue mi cita con Jason.

Andrew¿Has quedado con él?

Phoebe: Si. Vamos a pasar la tarde en el lago-anunció sonriendo.

Andrew: Genial...la una secuestrada, la otra tiene una cita. ¡¿Y yo qué hago?!

Phoebe: Bueno, siempre puedes pasar la tarde con tu querido Sirius. El cual, por cierto, no deja de mirarte-añadió y ambas amigas miraron hacia donde estaba el moreno.

En efecto, tal y como Phoebe había dicho, Sirius estaba mirando a Andrew con una sonrisa de feliz gilipollas implantada en la cara. Las mejillas de Andrew se encendieron con una velocidad alarmante y la rubia no pudo evitar reírse al verla.

Lo que las dos chicas no sabían era que el moreno al que acababan de mirar había escuchado toda su conversación y estaba trazando un plan en su cabeza.

Sirius: Moony...hay algo que me preocupa-murmuró rascándose la barbilla.

Remus¿Prongs?-aventuró pensando que se trataba de James. Pero desechó esa idea cuando vio a Sirius negar con la cabeza.

Sirius: No, lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que Phoebe planea encerrarte en un armario para poder salir con Jason sin que interfieras.

Remus¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó mirando inconscientemente a la rubia.

Sirius: Eso...¿crees que deberíamos interferir en sus planes?-preguntó poniendo cara de niño bueno, de esos que no han roto un plato en su vida.

Remus¿Qué planeas¿Y en qué puede beneficiarte?

Sirius: Planeo tener una charla de hombre a hombre con nuestro pequeño Jason. Y me beneficia porque quiero ver feliz a mi amigo Moony- mintió.

Remus: Ya...¿En qué más te beneficia?

Sirius: Bueno, si tú te vas con Phoebe yo estaré solo y aburrido...curiosamente igual que Andrew. Igual podríamos hacernos compañía mutuamente...-sugirió sonriendo.

Remus: De acuerdo ¿te encargas tú de Jason?

Sirius: Por supuesto. Tú procura estar "casualmente" cerca de Phoebe cuando el canijo no aparezca.

Por otro lado, no muy lejos de allí. James Potter arrastraba a Lily por los pasillos del colegio.

Lily¡¿A dónde narices me estás llevando¡Suéltame Potter!

James: Si te suelto no vienes-aseguró- Y ahora deja de gritar, nos está mirando todo el mundo.

La pareja llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor y James subió a toda velocidad a su cuarto y tan rápido como había subido, bajó con su escoba en la mano.

Lily¿Qué pretendes hacer?-preguntó desconfiada pero el moreno no contestó, volvió a cogerla de la mano y se la llevó escaleras abajo hasta salir del castillo.

Una vez fuera no pudo continuar andando ya que la pelirroja se paró en seco.

Lily: No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me digas a donde narices me estás llevando-aseguró cruzando los brazos justo delante del pecho y mirando fijamente a James. Este suspiró con resignación y se acercó a la pelirroja sin decir ni una sola palabra. Se agachó justo delante de ella y la cogió como si de un saco de patatas se tratara.

Mientras el chico se dirigía vaya-usted-a-saber-donde la pelirroja no hacía más que patalear, gritar y darle golpes en la espalda.

James¡Estate quieta!

Lily¡Te voy a denunciar por secuestro Potter¡Bájame!

James: No que te me escapas.

Lily: Recuérdame que cuando te denuncie también pida una orden de alejamiento.

James: Te lo recordaré, tú tranquila. ¡Pero ahora deja de moverte o terminaremos en el suelo los dos!

Lily: Bájame y dejaré de moverme.

James: Ya te he dicho que no. Así que si nos caemos es culpa tuya-la informó el moreno poniendo fin a la conversación.

Tras andar durante un rato James llegó a su destino y bajó a la pelirroja. La cual, afortunadamente, había dejado de quejarse.

Lily: Menos mal, me estaba empezando a quedar dormida...

James¿Eso quiere decir que te aburres conmigo?

Lily: Básicamente-afirmó y miró a su alrededor. Su cara se puso roja, pero esta vez de rabia- ¡El campo de quidditch!-gritó- ¡Me has traído al campo de quidditch!

James: Tranquila, no te voy a poner a jugar-la tranquilizó observándola detenidamente- No creo que eso fuera una gran idea.

Lily¿Insinúas que no valgo para jugar al quidditch?

James: Insinúo que no cambiaría a ninguno de mis excelentes jugadores por una novata-la corrigió mientras se subía encima de la escoba- Ahora vamos. Sube-la invitó tendiéndola la mano y ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

Lily¿Me has traído aquí para volar?

James¿Para que pensabas que cogía la escoba Lily?

Lily: No pienso subirme en ese palo. Y menos si lo conduces tú.

El moreno volvió a suspirar mirando al cielo. Luego se bajó y cogió las manos de la pelirroja.

James: Lily ¿por qué no quieres subir?

Lily: Porque me voy a caer y voy a acabar estampada en el suelo como un huevo frito-aseguró mirándole muy seria.

El chico sonrió y recorrió los brazos de la chica acariciándolos con el dorso de sus dedos. Cuando llegó a los hombros sus dedos se deslizaron por la espalda de la pelirroja acariciándola con ternura hasta descansar en su cintura. La atrajo hacia él de forma que su frente descansara sobre la de ella.

James¿Seguro que no quieres subir?-insistió.

Lily: Te lo repito. La idea de verme convertida en tortilla no me atrae en absoluto.

El moreno se acercó un poco más y acarició la nariz sonrojada de la chica con la suya propia.

James: Vamos Lily...¿en serio piensas que te dejaría caer?

Lily: Yo...no...-murmuró aturdida.

James: Entonces vas a subir conmigo en la escoba ¿verdad que si? Porque sabes que no corres ningún peligro ¿a que no?

Lily: Está bien...-cedió y el moreno se apartó un poco pero sin apartar sus manos de la cintura de la pelirroja- Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso.

James¿El qué?

Lily: Aturdirme... no me gusta, descolocas todos mis procesos mentales-confesó indignada y el moreno soltó una carcajada.

Una vez estuvieron ambos subidos en la escoba James despegó y sobrevoló el campo de quidditch. Por su parte la pelirroja estaba fuertemente abrazada a él.

James: Lily...si me sigues agarrando tan fuerte lo más probable es que me ahogue y pierda el conocimiento. Esto supondrá que ambos caigamos en picado hasta el suelo-la informó tratando de no ponerla nerviosa.

Lily¡Imbecil¡Bájame de este maldito trasto ahora mismo!-chilló horrorizada.

James¿Segura? Yo si quieres te bajo, pero me temo que la caída te va a doler un poquito- afirmó mirando hacia abajo- ¿Quieres que te baje?

Lily¡No!

James: Perfecto. Entonces agárrate fuerte-dijo sonriendo y después añadió- Sin llegar a ahogarme, por favor.

Siguió ascendiendo sobrevolando los terrenos de Hogwarts y luego se detuvo justo encima del castillo.

James¿Qué te parece?-preguntó. Lo que el chico no sabía es que la pelirroja no había abierto los ojos en ningún momento.

Lily: Precioso. ¿Podemos bajar ya?

James¡Lily, abre los ojos!- ordenó y la chica medio obedeció. Entreabrió un ojo para echar un rápido vistazo, pero en cuanto vio el cielo azul con alguna que otra nube, el sol brillando sobre su cabeza, el castillo bajo sus pies, los alumnos que pasaban la tarde tranquilamente descansando en la orilla del lago, y los reflejos dorados del agua se olvidó del miedo y abrió los ojos del todo observando, maravillada, el paisaje.

James: Deduzco que has abierto los ojos y te has quedado alucinada ¿cierto?-preguntó mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Lily: James...esto es...es precioso-murmuró impactada.

James: Si que lo es-admitió y la chica empezó a reírse escandalosamente- ¿De qué te ríes?

Lily: Esto me recuerda a Aladdin. Ahora se supone que empezamos a cantar ¿no? _"Un mundo ideal, que nunca pude imaginar..."_

James: Lily...¿estás cantando? –preguntó divertido y la chica se sonrojó levemente.

Lily: Bueno, la ocasión lo requiere.

James: Cantas muy bien.

Lily: Gracias...

James: Será mejor descansar un rato-opinó dirigiendo la escoba hacia la torre más alta del castillo. Bajó con cuidado, asegurándose de que ponía los pies donde debía y luego ayudó a Lily.

James: Cuidado no te caigas. A mi tampoco me atrae la idea de verte convertida en una tortilla. Aunque serías la tortilla más bonita que he visto en mi vida-añadió y la pelirroja le dio una colleja.

Lily: Preocúpate por ti. Yo sé cuidarme solita-aseguró sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Muy lejos de donde estaban los dos chicos. En la sala común de Gryffindor, para ser más exactos. El apuesto Sirius Black mantenía una agradable conversación con el joven Jason.

Sirius: Mi querido amigo Jason-saludó pasándole un brazo por los hombros- Verás, tengo un tema muy importante que tratar contigo.

Jason¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó desconfiado.

Sirius: Verás, ha llegado a mis oídos que estás interesado en Phoebe Thomson. ¿Es cierto?

Jason: Bueno...-murmuró sonrojado- Es guapa, y muy simpática, y...

Sirius: Me hago una idea-le cortó- Pero hay un ligero problemita.

Jason¿A qué te refieres?

Sirius: Verás, no eres el único al que le gusta la rubia. Tengo un amigo que está perdidamente enamorado de ella y créeme, no me gustaría ver a algún amigo mío sufriendo por amor.

Jason¿Y eso a mi en qué me afecta?

Sirius: Eres un estorbo Jason. Y como te vea cerca de Phoebe te parto las piernas ¿Te queda claro o te hago un esquema?

Jason: No me asustan tus amenazas Black.

Sirius: Eso es problema tuyo amigo mío...Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no lloriquees...

El pelirrojo le miró con odio y subió las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de los chicos murmurando algo.

Sirius: Bien, primer problema solucionado. Ahora vamos a buscar a Andrew-se dijo a sí mismo.

El moreno salió de la torre de Gryffindor y fue recorriendo una a una todas las habitaciones del castillo mientras buscaba a la morena.

Al final la encontró fuera, sentada a la sobra de uno de los árboles más alejados de la multitud, con un libro en el regazo.

Sirius: Buenas tardes Cullen. Te veo muy sola ¿dónde están tus amigas?

La morena levantó la vista del libro y le observó un momento en absoluto silencio mientras él se sentaba frente a ella.

Andrew: A Lily la ha secuestrado James y Phoebe ha quedado con Jason.

Sirius¿Y mi hermano no está contigo? Pensaba que le gustaba disfrutar de tu compañía.

Andrew: Te recuerdo que ayer le prohibiste acercarse a mi.

Sirius: Regulus no me hace caso nunca, todo lo contrario.

Andrew: Pues, como has comprobado, hoy no está por aquí-dijo volviendo a concentrarse en el libro.

Sirius: Cullen...yo quería...quería pedirte perdón-murmuró entrecortadamente y la chica levantó la vista y le miró impactada.

Andrew¿Qué?

Sirius: Eso, que he sido un imbecil. Durante estos días me he comportado como un capullo integral y lo siento.

Andrew¿Qué tramas Black?

Sirius: Absolutamente nada...lo que pasa es que...quizás...me importes un poco. Y no quiero cagarla más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Andrew: Vale, te has dado un golpe en la cabeza.

Sirius¿Tanto te cuesta creer que quiero cambiar?

Andrew: Hummm...-se lo pensó un momento- Si -aseguró afirmando con la cabeza.

Sirius¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

Andrew: Demuéstramelo.

Sirius: De acuerdo-accedió sonriendo- Mañana después de cenar te espero en la sala común. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Andrew¿Debo ir armada?

Sirius: Cullen...hablo enserio. Te demostraré que puedo cambiar-aseguró y la chica alzó una ceja.

Andrew: Está bien. Confiaré en ti esta vez...Pero una más y serás el desayuno del calamar-le amenazó.

Sirius: Vale, capto el mensaje- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- Que disfrutes de tu libro-se despidió, pero antes de irse se agachó y volvió a besar la mejilla de la chica.

Cerca del lago Phoebe descansaba recostada sobre la hierba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba del escaso calor de los rayos del sol cuando una sobra se posó sobre ella. Lentamente abrió los ojos esperanzada, pensando en que sería Jason con una excusa perfecta que explicase porque había tardado tanto. Pero no fue así. Se puso de pie de un brinco y quedó frente a Remus Lupin.

Phoebe¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¿Otra vez has metido las narices en mis asuntos¡¿Qué le has dicho a Jason esta vez?!

Remus: Para Phoebe por favor. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza.

Cogió la mano de la chica y se sentó obligándola a sentarse con él.

Remus: Vale, estoy aquí porque creo que te debo una explicación. En cuanto a lo de Jason no tengo ni idea, esta vez no me he metido-mintió.

Phoebe: Está bien, supongamos que te creo. Ahora empieza con la explicación.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Remus: Verás, ayer subía con Sirius para coger las cosas de pociones cuando me encontré con Jason. Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás esperándote.

Phoebe: Lo suponía...

Remus: Cuando le vi y te imaginé bajando por la escalera sonriendo y luego desapareciendo tras el retrato con él se me formó un nudo en el estómago...Y por eso le mentí a Jason. Para quitármelo de encima. La verdad es que no tengo ninguna excusa, no sé por qué hice lo que hice...No pensé, me limité a actuar...

Phoebe¿Estabas celoso de Jason?

Remus: Eso creo...-admitió tímidamente- Lo siento si te molestó, no quería que te enfadaras...

Phoebe: Remus...estabas celoso de Jason...¿por qué me gusta?-preguntó y el castaño se encogió de hombros.

Remus: No lo sé. Sé que me puse celoso pero no sabría explicar por qué...

Phoebe: Remus yo...

Remus: No digas nada- la interrumpió- Tampoco hay nada que decir-sonrió- Ahora será mejor que me marche. Según tengo entendido has quedado con él ¿no?

Phoebe: Si pero...

Remus: Que os divirtáis- dijo alejándose de la rubia mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Phoebe: Remus...-susurró viendo como se alejaba cabizbajo y pensativo.

Y se acabó. Por hoy mi imaginación no da para más. Bueno, mi imaginación si que da, lo que no da son mis dedos (en nada se ponen en huelga y se niegan a escribir) En fin, espero que este capítulo también os guste.

**Nachita**: Me alegro de que te guste como estoy haciendo a Sirius, ya verás lo que tengo en mente. En cuanto a Phoebe y a Remus...¿quién sería capaz de rechazar a Remus¡Con lo mono que es! Y en cuanto a lo de que soy una diosa en el teclado, me halagas pero no lo voy a admitir, aun no soy tan engreída como Sirius. Así que me temo que me lo vas a tener que estar repitiendo hasta que te canses y desistas jajaja. Bueno, que espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, un beso!

**Hermione granger de potter**: Holas!! Bueno, Sirius casi no ha cambiado aun, ya verás lo que tengo preparado para el próximo capítulo y Andrew le tratará mejor supongo, no se puede ser una bruja con él eternamente ¿no? Jejeje Un beso!

Bueno, gracias a todos por leer.

Un beso muy fuerte.

Ciao!


	10. Pasando la prueba

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

Pasando la prueba

Lily y James seguían en lo alto de la torre. Ambos permanecían en silencio, pensativos.

James: En estos dos últimos años, cuando Sirius estaba entretenido con alguna de sus chicas, Remus se quedaba en la sala común leyendo y Peter desaparecía misteriosamente. Yo solía venir aquí. Este sitio me ayuda a pensar-dijo dejando reposar los brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras su mirada se perdía, a través de las gafas, por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Lily¿En qué pensabas?-preguntó curiosa la pelirroja mientras enredaba la túnica entre sus dedos.

James: No sé, según el momento-admitió encogiéndose de hombros- Pero la mayoría de las veces en ti.

Lily¿En mi?

James: Si, no haces más que rondar por mi cabeza Lily Evans-murmuró sin mirarla y ella se sonrojó.

Lily: James yo...

James: Shhh, no digas nada-la interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica- Está atardeciendo, solo mira.

Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tiñendo el cielo de múltiples colores.

Lily: Es precioso.

James: Si. Pero me temo que tenemos que bajar, se acerca la hora de la cena.

Lily: Ba...bajar...quieres decir bajar con la escoba ¿verdad?-dijo bastante nerviosa.

James: Hombre, si lo prefieres puedes tirarte desde aquí pero...no lo veo muy recomendable.

Lily: Coge la escoba y sube antes de que me arrepienta y vea el suicidio como una opción viable.

James: Está bien.

El moreno cogió la escoba y se subió ayudando, después, a subir a la pelirroja.

James: Lily, hay algo que necesito preguntarte-murmuró mientras descendían.

Lily: Que no sea muy difícil o me será imposible contestar.

James¿Qué es un Aladdin?-preguntó inocentemente y a la pelirroja le entró un ataque de risa histérica- ¿Qué he dicho?

Lily: Necesitáis unas clases de cultura muggle todos-afirmó.

Al día siguiente las tres chicas se pasaron el día en los terrenos del castillo hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado durante la semana. Es decir, hablando de los merodeadores. Al terminar de cenar la morena conocida como Andrew salió del gran comedor sin decir nada y subió a la sala común.

Como suponía allí estaba Sirius Black sentado frente a la chimenea con la mirada perdida entre las llamas.

Andrew: Ya estoy aquí-anunció y el chico se giró un poco sorprendido. Luego sonrió ampliamente.

Sirius: Pensé que no vendrías.

Andrew¿Por qué no iba a venir cuando te dije que si lo haría?

Sirius: No lo sé, hace dos años que renuncié a intentar comprender a las mujeres.

Andrew: Vamos a donde me quieras llevar antes de que tu boca joda más las cosas.

Ambos chicos recorrieron el castillo en silencio. Sirius iba delante, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando curioso a su alrededor. Por su parte Andrew caminaba un par de pasos por detrás, con las manos a la espalda y sin apartar la vista del moreno.

Cuando llegaron al sitio indicado Sirius se giró quedando frente a ella.

Sirius: Bienvenida a la lechucería –anunció poniendo los brazos en cruz y la muchacha miró a su alrededor.

Andrew: Ya...¿y qué tiene de especial este sitio?

Sirius: Tiene las mejores vistas de todo el castillo.

Andrew¡Qué romántico! Con las lechuzas...-murmuró con ironía y el chico soltó una carajada.

Sirius: No, no vamos a la lechucería. Lo realmente bonito está en las escaleras. Donde estamos ahora.

Andrew: Pues yo no veo nada "bonito"

Sirius: Porque no quieres mirar...

Mientras la chica le estudiaba con la mirada planteándose la opción de encerrarle en un hospital psiquiátrico el chico la cogió de las manos y la obligó a girar sobre sí misma quedando de espaldas a él.

Después fue caminando lentamente hasta que la barandilla detuvo el paso de ambos chicos.

Andrew¿Qué pretendes¿Tirarme?

Sirius: De momento no...pero como sigas así de borde lo haré-afirmó y la chica giró la cabeza mirándole con cara de circunstancias- Era broma...

Andrew: Más te vale.

Sirius: Ahora por favor, busca dentro de ti un poco de romanticismo y cursilería. Si no esto no funciona

Andrew¿Pretendes hacer que cambie de opinión sobre ti a base de chorradas románticas y empalagosas?

Sirius: No, lo que pretendía era que te enamoraras de mi. Con las demás funciona...

La chica abrió la boca para contestar ante tal afirmación pero él se adelantó señalando hacia el horizonte.

Sirius: Mira, desde aquí se puede ver todos los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Ves aquella estatua tan horrible que hay en ese patio de allí?

Andrew: Si, creo que si.

Sirius: No se lo digas a nadie. Es un pasadizo secreto que lleva a Hogsmeade. James y yo lo descubrimos hace un par de años.

Andrew¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendida y él asintió con la cabeza.

Sirius: Ahora mira hacia esa ventana- dijo el moreno moviendo el brazo y señalando a una de las ventanas más altas-Esa ventana da al despacho de Dumbledore.

Andrew: Lo sabía, he subido un par de veces.

Sirius: Ya, pero ahora mira atentamente...Tres...dos...uno.

De pronto la ventana del despacho del director se abrió de golpe y apareció la figura de Dumbledore con un majestuoso pájaro apoyado en su brazo.

Andrew¿Qué es lo que tiene en el brazo?

Sirius: Shh solo mira.

La chica siguió mirando intrigada cuando el pájaro emprendió el vuelo. Cuando el animal estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la pareja, la muchacha pudo descubrir, maravillada, que se trataba de un hermoso Fénix de plumas de un color rojo brillante.

El chico dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder observar a la chica, pero esta ni lo notó. Solo tenía ojos para aquel extraño y maravilloso animal. El cual, al verla voló a su alrededor por un momento y luego se apoyó en la barandilla justo frente a ellos.

Andrew: Es precioso-dijo mientras lo miraba asombrada.

Sirius: Si, lo es. Te presento a Fawkes, es la mascota de Dumbledore.

Andrew¿Cómo sabías esto?-preguntó mirándole intrigada y él sonrió ampliamente.

Sirius: He pasado muchas noches aquí sentado...pensando.

Andrew¿Pensando?-preguntó aguantándose las ganas de hacer una broma ante tal comentario.

Sirius: Si, aunque no te lo creas, de vez en cuando pienso. No mucho porque me sale humo pero...algo pienso.

Ambos chicos sonrieron y centraron su atención en el animal.

Sirius: Buenas noches Fawkes ¿qué tal?-preguntó el moreno y el pájaro pareció reconocerlo. Se acercó a él y le dio un ligero picotazo en la mano.

Sirius: Si, tranquilo, ya lo sé- dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Andrew: Ya veo que os lleváis bien.

Sirius¿Quieres acariciarle tú?

Andrew¿Qué? No yo...

Sirius: Ven, no tengas miedo- dijo cogiendo a la chica por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él- A ver, déjame tu mano y no te pongas nerviosa, no hace nada- le recomendó mientras dirigía la mano de la chica hacia la cabeza del fénix.

Este al principió la miró un tanto desconfiado, pero en seguida se dejó acariciar por ella.

Andrew: Que suave- dijo girando la cabeza para mirar al chico. Pero no calculó la distancia que separaba su cara de la del moreno y quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles, sintiendo sobre los labios la respiración del otro. Sirius esperó, pacientemente, la reacción de la chica. Y ella al principio guiada por su instinto se acercó un poco más a él rozando su nariz con la del moreno. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría se apartó de inmediato con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Ya cansado de tantas atenciones el pájaro volvió a emprender su vuelo hasta llegar a la ventana donde Dumbledore le esperaba.

Andrew¿Crees que nos ha visto?-preguntó mirando a su director el cual les saludó desde la ventana.

Sirius: Yo diría que si. Pero no te preocupes, la que castiga es McGonagall, y su despachó está en el otro lado- explicó mientras se sentaba en las escaleras.

Andrew¡Qué alivio!- murmuró irónica sentándose frente a él, un escalón por debajo.

Sirius¿Qué te ha parecido¿Suficiente como para que me des una oportunidad?

Andrew: Bueno...no ha estado mal...-admitió.

Sirius: Viniendo de ti eso es todo un cumplido.

Andrew¿A qué viene todo esto?-preguntó poniéndose seria de pronto.

Sirius¿El qué?

Andrew: Lo de cambiar, querer demostrarme que puedes ser distinto...¿Qué planeas?

Sirius: No planeo nada. Solo quiero que dejes de pensar que soy un cretino insensible

Andrew¿Por qué¿Te has levantado esta mañana y has dicho "vamos a hacer que Andrew cambie de opinión"?

Sirius: Bueno...es posible que...quizás...

Andrew¿Estás tartamudeando?-preguntó mientras sonreía de forma burlona- ¿Dónde está el Sirius que yo conozco¿Ese que piensa que el mundo gira entorno a él?

Sirius: Parece ser que ese Sirius no está de acuerdo con lo que siente su corazón y ha desaparecido-murmuró acercándose un poco a la chica.

Andrew¿Y qué siente el corazón del nuevo Sirius?-ahora fue ella la que se acercó al moreno quedando ambas caras a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Sirius: Siente que...que...

Lentamente entrecerraron los ojos y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse...

Regulus¿Interrumpo algo?

Ambos se separaron de golpe con las mejillas sonrojadas. Andrew fijo la vista en sus manos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Por otro lado Sirius tenía los puños apretados con fuerza y respiraba hondo intentando ignorar los deseos que sentía de romperle la nariz a su hermano pequeño.

Regulus: Hummm...creo que si interrumpo algo ¿no es cierto hermanito?-insistió sonriendo con arrogancia.

Sirius: No interrumpes nada Regulus-masculló mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía la mano a Andrew para ayudarla. Esta aceptó la ayuda y una vez de pie sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

Sirius: Será mejor que me marche-dijo tras un momento de silencio- Buenas noches Andrew-se despidió acariciando la mejilla de la chica con el dorso de la mano y luego se marchó sin mirar siquiera a su hermano.

La morena permaneció en silencio con la vista fija en el punto donde había visto desaparecer a Sirius.

Regulus: Pensé que eras distinta.

Andrew¿Qué?-el comentario la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo volver de golpe a la realidad.

Regulus: Pensé que los trucos de mi hermano no te afectaban pero eres igual que las demás-suspiró con resignación- Cuatro palabras y caes como cualquier otra.

Andrew: No es cierto.

Regulus¿No?-preguntó sembrando la duda en la cabeza de la morena.

Unas horas antes Lily y Phoebe salían del gran comedor en dirección a las habitaciones. La rubia tenía la cabeza en otro mundo, y esto la hacía más descuidada que de costumbre.

Lily: Phoebe ¿estás bien?-preguntó la pelirroja preocupada. Tanto ella como Andrew sabían lo que había pasado con Remus, pero, pese a haberlo intentado, no habían conseguido devolverle la sonrisa a su amiga.

Phoebe: Si...bueno, he estado mejor...y supongo que estaré mejor cuando hable con Remus...-murmuró.

Lily¿Piensas hablar con él?-la rubia asintió con la cabeza- ¿Qué piensas decirle?

Phoebe: No lo sé...tengo toda la noche para aclarar lo que siento...

Ninguna dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a la sala común.

La ley de Murphy no falla nunca, todos lo sabemos, y basta que no quieras encontrarte con alguien para que aparezca delante de tus narices. Así fue como al entrar en la sala común Phoebe vio a Remus sentado en un sofá cercano a las ventanas, con el semblante triste y la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno.

Phoebe: Jodido Murphy...-murmuró.

Lily¿Subimos o te quedas con él?

Phoebe: Desearía subir pero...no puedo dejarle ahí...con esa carita...Lily ¿qué hago?-miró suplicante a su amiga y esta sonrió y luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia.

Lily: Haz lo que te mande el corazón-la aconsejó y luego se alejó de ella y se fue a su habitación.

Phoebe: Remus...-dijo quedando de pie justo delante del castaño y este la miró extrañado.

Remus¡Phoebe¿Qué haces aquí?

Phoebe: Bueno...soy Gryffindor, esta también es mi sala común.

Remus: Si, bueno...no me refería a eso...

Phoebe: Lo sé...Estoy aquí porque necesito hablar contigo. Remus yo...

Remus: Phoebe no-la interrumpió- Siento lo que hice y no me volveré a meterme en tus asuntos. Si te gusta Jason eres libre para estar con él y...

Phoebe¡Cállate!-chilló- ¿Qué no vas a meterme en mis asuntos¡Por Merlín Remus¡Tú eres uno de mis asuntos!

Las mejillas de la rubia estaban rojas y toda la sala común estaba pendiente de la pareja.

Remus¿Qué quieres decir?

Phoebe: Que Jason no me interesa lo más mínimo Remus. Vale, es guapo y me río mucho con él pero realmente no quiero nada con él...Lo cierto es que no me había dado cuenta antes pero...

Remus: Te quiero- la volvió a interrumpir.

Phoebe¿Qué?

Remus: Que te quiero Phoebe-repitió mientras sostenía la cara de la chica entre sus manos. A ambos se les dibujó una sonrisa de pura felicidad en el rostro y se quedaron en silencio, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Phoebe: Yo también te quiero Remus-confesó rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos- Te quiero mucho-añadió.

Lentamente, y aun sonrientes, fueron acercando sus rostros hasta fundir sus labios en un beso tierno y deseado.

Cuando se separaron la sala común estalló en aplausos y alguna que otra lágrima. Fue entonces cuando la pareja reparó en el pequeño detalle de que no estaban solos.

James¡Felicidades Moony! –le felicitó el moreno dándole una palmada en la espalda- Cuídalo. Te llevas al único de nosotros que tiene algo de sentido común-le dijo a Phoebe y esta sonrió.

Remus: Prongs...me avergüenzas.

James: A ti todo te da vergüenza Moony-opinó negando con la cabeza.

Peter: Moony...no sabía que te gustara esta chica- admitió mirando a Phoebe como si no hubiese visto a una chica en su vida.

James: Wormtail, descansa. No queremos que tu neurona se sobrecargue.

Peter: Yo tengo más de una neurona.

James: Si, pero operativas...solo media-murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo la pareja le escuchara.

Los cuatro estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando entró Sirius Black con los puños apretados y la mirada llena de rabia.

James: Padfoot ¿estás bien?-preguntó acercándose un poco al moreno pero este le indicó que se quedara donde estaba.

Sirius: Ahora no Prongs. Estoy de mala leche-admitió subiendo a su habitación.

------------------------------------------------

Se terminó el capítulo de hoy. Bueno ya hay una parejita...Eso es que hoy estoy contenta jejeje. Ciertamente lo estoy ¡Rossi pole! (disculpar mi arranque motero, sé que no viene a cuento pero tenía que decirlo) Espero que os guste este capítulo!

**Nachita:** Hola guapísima! Ya has visto como esta vez Sirius no la ha cagado. O al menos no directamente... definitivamente empiezo a considerar la idea de asesinar al hermanito pequeño de Sirius como una idea no tan descabellada...que oportuno es nuestro Regulus ¬¬ jejeje ya veremos lo que pasa a continuación con estos tres. Al final Phoebe no ha podido contenerse (comprensible la verdad jeje) aunque...en fin...ha sido un beso un tanto vergonzoso...jejeje. En fin, nos vemos mañana si se me ocurre algo que escribir jeje. Besos!

**Hermione granger de potter:** Holas! Ayer me leí un par de capítulos de una de tus historias (la de Del odio al amor y por último la muerte )No sabes lo que me pude reír, se me saltaban las lágrimas y mi madre me miraba raro (para mi que tiene intención de internarme en un psiquiátrico) Y en cuanto a Sirius parece que Andrew le va tratando mejor...que envidia me da esta chica jo ¡Yo también quiero! Jajaja. Besos!

**Kathy**: Holas! Mujer no te preocupes, no pasa nada porque no puedas dejarme review. Mientras puedas leer me doy por satisfecha. Posiblemente tengas razón en lo de Regulus, no sé, igual a medida que pase la historia le hago mejor persona pero por el momento le prefiero dejar en plan insensible. Y nada, ya sabes lo que hace Phoebe con Remus...comérselo (hablando mal y pronto jeje) Besos!

**Trixi-Black:** Holas! Y gracias por tu review. Tu tranquila que de momento continuaré la historia. En cuanto a si retrato a Sirius como te lo imaginas me alegro, debe ser que nos lo imaginamos igual. Me alegro de que te guste el fic y espero que este nuevo capítulo también te guste. Besos!

Un beso muy fuerte.

Ciao


	11. Besos entre sueños

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

Besos entre sueños

Regulus sonreía mientras examinaba a la morena con la mirada. Ciertamente su felicidad en ese momento era indescriptible, no solo había evitado que la chica que tenía metida entre ceja y ceja besara a otro que no fuera él, sino que encima ese otro era su hermano.

Regulus¿No alardeabas de odiarle y todo eso¿Dónde está la Andrew y me gustaba?-preguntó con intención de hacer que la chica se sintiera culpable. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, esta clavó sus ojos negros en él de forma desafiante.

Andrew: Puede que esa Andrew estuviera equivocada respecto a tu hermano...y respecto a ti-añadió.

Regulus: Si...definitivamente si...-negó con la cabeza- Con que facilidad has caído...pensaba...

Andrew: No me importa lo que pienses Regulus-le interrumpió- Quiero ser yo la que decida si Sirius está jugando conmigo o si por el contrario es sincero. Y no quiero que metas las narices en lo que no te incumbe.

Una gélida mirada se cruzó entre ambos justo antes de que la chica se alejara de ahí.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los cuatro merodeadores, Sirius Black estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en el frío cristal y los ojos cerrados.

James¿Pad¿Estás bien?-preguntó su amigo acercándose a él.

Sirius: Matar a un hermano sigue siendo ilegal ¿verdad?

James: Eso me temo...¿qué ha hecho Regulus esta vez?

Los ojos azules del moreno se abrieron lentamente y se posaron en su amigo, el cual le miraba expectante. Luego deslizaron la mirada por toda la habitación hasta terminar perdida en el cielo estrellado.

Suspiró y tras pensar un momento habló.

Sirius: Estábamos Andrew y yo solos. Todo iba perfecto ¡Imagínate lo perfecto que iba que estaba a punto de besarla! Cuando de la nada aparece mi estúpido hermanito...

James¡¿Qué¡¿Has estado a punto de besar a Andrew?!

Sirius¡Si¡Y la hubiese besado si no hubiese aparecido el idiota ese!

James: Vamos Pad...tampoco es para tanto...tendrás otra oportunidad...-le aseguró pensando que eso le animaría y el moreno sonrió forzosamente.

Sirius¡Maldita sea!-exclamó- ¿Por qué esas palabras no me animan¿Por qué siento tanta rabia? No. No es rabia, es...impotencia...¡Joder¡Necesito romper algo!

James: Pad...-su amigo le miraba impactado. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que le pasaba al moreno de ojos azules. Pero ¿cómo decírselo?

Sirius¿Qué tengo que hacer para que el nudo que tengo en la garganta desaparezca Prongs¿Cómo me saco a esa morena de la cabeza? –preguntó implorante.

James: La quieres...te has enamorado ¿verdad?

Sirius¿Tanto se nota?-preguntó y el de gafas esbozó una sonrisa.

James: Vete con ella. Dile lo que sientes. A lo mejor te rechaza y te vuelve a tirar algo a la cabeza, pero por lo menos te sentirás mejor. Y el nudo de la garganta desaparecerá seguro-le aconsejó y este asintió con la cabeza levantándose y cogiendo la túnica que había tirado al suelo al entrar en la habitación.

Sirius: Espero encontrarla-deseó saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Andrew había entrado en el castillo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero aun así había conseguido que ninguna se derramara por sus mejillas.

Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos que llevaban a las escaleras por las que tenía que subir para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Todo a su alrededor estaba sumido en el más profundo silencio. Solamente escuchaba su propia respiración entre las frías paredes tenuemente iluminadas por la luz que entraba desde la ventana. Los nervios y el cansancio empezaban a apoderarse de ella y se detuvo un momento apoyando la espalda en una de las paredes. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Tímidas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Andrew¡¿Y ahora por qué narices lloro?!-exclamó molesta consigo misma- ¡Maldita sea!

Estaba profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos. Tanto que no escuchó como alguien se acercaba lentamente a ella. Tan solo reparó en la presencia de ese alguien cuando la sujetó con fuerza por los brazos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y reconoció de inmediato el pelo oscuro como la noche y esos ojos grises de mirada fría y calculadora.

Andrew: Regulus...-murmuró- ¿qué haces aquí?-quiso saber pero no obtuvo una respuesta. El moreno se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Andrew: Tengo sueño y estoy cansada. Me quiero ir a dormir. Suéltame.

De nuevo solo obtuvo silencio y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

Andrew¿No me has oído? Suéltame Regulus ¡Por favor!

No solo la ignoró por tercera vez, sino que la agarró con más fuerza y la besó en los labios contra su voluntad.

La morena forcejeó todo lo que sus fuerzas la permitieron hasta que por fin consiguió quitárselo de encima de un empujón.

Andrew¡¿Qué narices te pasa ahora¡Aléjate de mi!

Regulus: No. Eres mía. Te guste o no-aseguró acercándose de nuevo. Solo que esta vez no contó con la presencia de su hermano mayor a pocos pasos de donde se encontraban.

Sirius¡No la toques!-vociferó recorriendo la distancia que le separaba de su hermano de una zancada. Una vez a su altura le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al moreno, el cual cayó al suelo aturdido.

Se levantó torpemente y pasó el dorso de la mano por debajo de su nariz ensangrentada. Le ardía el labio superior y le dolía bastante la cabeza.

Regulus: Esto no termina aquí-afirmó con la vista fija en el moreno con el que compartía apellido.

Después, aparentando serenidad, se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras del pasillo dejando a la pareja a solas.

El pecho del moreno subía y bajaba con rapidez, respiraba aceleradamente y tenía los puños crispados, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se perdían entre la oscuridad y su mente era ajena a todo lo que había a su alrededor. De pronto notó la frente de la morena apoyándose en su espalda y salió del trance en el que estaba sumido. Giró sobre sus talones y apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Esta alzó la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

Sirius¿Estás bien? Por favor, dime que estás bien. Dime que no te ha hecho más de lo que he visto-imploró asustado.

La morena permaneció en silencio un momento y luego, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, se abrazó al moreno hundiendo la nariz en su cálido pecho.

Sirius abrió los ojos impactado y por un momento no supo como actuar. Después la ternura se apoderó de él y envolvió a la morena entre sus brazos mientras esta comenzaba a llorar.

Sirius: Shhh tranquila, estoy aquí. No te va pasar nada, yo estoy aquí...estoy contigo-susurró en su oído tratando de tranquilizarla.

Permanecieron abrazados hasta que la morena dejó de llorar. Fue entonces cuando Sirius la apartó con delicadeza y la secó las lágrimas con su túnica.

Sirius: Debes estar exhausta, te llevaré a tu cama.

Andrew: Estoy bien Sirius. Solo ha sido el susto. Puedo andar.

Sirius: Insisto- dijo cogiéndola en brazos.

No discutió más, estaba demasiado cansada. Se limitó a abrazarse a él hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y se dejó llevar.

Andrew: Gracias-murmuró contra su piel y él sonrió.

Cuando entraron en la habitación de la chica todo estaba en silencio, y las otras cuatro chicas estaban profundamente dormidas.

Dejó a la morena con cuidado sobre su cama y cuando estaba a punto de irse Andrew cogió la manga de su túnica. Se giró extrañado y vio como ella le miraba con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado.

Andrew: No te marches-rogó y él se arrodilló junto a la cama. Después apartó los mechones de pelo que caían por la frente de la chica.

Sirius: Tengo que irme, yo también necesito dormir- susurró sonriendo y la chica cogió el cuello de su camisa y le atrajo hacia ella pillándole desprevenido.

Estaban muy cerca. Sirius, bastante confundido, la miraba a los ojos buscándole un poco de sentido a la situación.

Andrew: Así estábamos antes de que Regulus apareciera ¿qué hubiese pasado si no nos hubiese interrumpido?-preguntó cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma del chico

Sirius: No sé lo que hubiese pasado. Solo sé lo que quiero que pase ahora

Andrew¿Qué?-preguntó entreabriendo de nuevo un ojo para poder mirarle.

Sirius: Quiero...quiero...-cogió aire- Quiero besarte...abrazarte...acariciarte...sentir que eres mía...cuidarte...Quisiera hacer tantas cosas que no puedo hacer...

Andrew¿No puedes?

Sirius: No. Y no me preguntes por qué...No puedo.

Andrew: Pero yo si puedo-afirmó y sus labios encontraron los del chico fundiéndose en un beso que, pese a que apenas duró unos segundos, para ellos fue eterno.

Sirius: Mmmm Eres consciente de que has sido tú ¿no? Esta vez yo no he hecho nada

Andrew: Mmmm-lo pensó un momento- Si, merece la pena cargar con la culpa-aseguró bostezando.

Sirius: Será mejor que me marche, te caes de sueño-afirmó levantándose.

Andrew: No quieres irte ¿verdad?-murmuró casi dormida.

Sirius: Duérmete-ordeno mientras salía de la habitación aun sintiendo la suavidad de los labios de la morena sobre los suyos y un curioso cosquilleo en el estómago.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Lily se levantó. Abrió las cortinas de golpe consiguiendo que los dos bultos enredados entre las sábanas, conocidos como Andrew y Phoebe se movieran.

Lily¡Arriba!-chilló con fuerza y los bultos gruñeron.

Andrew¿Por qué no te buscas un hobby?

Lily: Buscare un hobby cuando me dejen de rugir las tripas...no me oigo ni pensar.

Andrew: Comprensible, si no piensas ¿cómo te vas a oir?-murmuró ocultando la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Por su parte la pelirroja apretó los labios y miró con odio a su amiga, después agarró con fuerza la manta y la destapó.

Andrew¡Eres una bruja!

Lily: Muy observadora.

Phoebe¿Ya es de día?-preguntó bastante adormecida.

Lily: Si Phoebe.

Phoebe¡Genial!-exclamó saliendo de la cama de un brinco y se acercó a su armario para coger algo de ropa antes de irse a la ducha.

Andrew¿Y a esta que la pasa?-preguntó bastante extrañada.

Lily: Déjala, está enamorada.

Andrew: Ah...¡¡¿QUÉ¿De quién?-chilló y sus dos compañeras de cuarto abrieron el dosel que cubría sus camas.

Rachel¡Por favor! Dejar de dar voces. Habéis interrumpido mi reconfortante sueño-dijo llevándose una mano a la frente de forma teatral.

Juliette¿Cómo queréis que dos bombones como Sirius y Jamie se fijen en nuestra impactante belleza si no nos dejáis descansar debidamente?

Ambas amigas se hubiesen reído de ellas en su cara de no ser porque estaban bastante asustadas. El ver a dos chicas con rulos en la cabeza, la cara verde y antifaz cuando aun estás bastante dormida impacta demasiado.

Andrew¿Se puede saber que os ha pasado en la cara?

Ambas chicas se quitaron el antifaz y se miraron un poco asustadas pensando que algo les había ocurrido a sus preciados rostros.

Rachel¿Esto? Es una mascarilla. Una piel tan cuidada como la nuestra no se consigue así como así, bonita.

Juliette: Vamos Ra. Tenemos que vestirnos y bajar al gran comedor. A ver si con suerte podemos sentarnos al lado de los merodeadores.

Rachel¡Ay si Ju! Vamos- dijo la castaña emocionada levantándose- A ver...-murmuró abriendo la puerta de su armario y observando su ropa ordenada por colores.

Juliette: Hoy es domingo, día rosa.

Rachel: Si, pero...¿falda o piratas?

Juliette: Falda, sin duda falda.

Ambas salieron de la habitación con la ropa en la mano y las dos amigas se miraron alucinadas.

Andrew¿Día rosa?

Lily¿Mascarilla?

No aguantaron más y rompieron a reír escandalosamente.

Lily: Jajaja...será mejor que nos vayamos a vestir...-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y sintiendo pinchazos en la tripa de tanto reír.

Andrew: Si, pero hay que ir de rosa Li, que hoy es el día rosa.

Lily¡Si An¡Que súper suerte!

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a las duchas aun riéndose.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, ambas bajaron al comedor. Phoebe no las había esperado y se había bajado hacía unos minutos con Remus.

Al llegar al gran comedor encontraron a la pareja, sentados uno frente al otro, en el sitio donde solían sentarse las tres chicas. Se acercaron como si todo fuese normal y se sentaron Andrew junto a Remus y Lily frente a ella y al lado de Phoebe.

Andrew¿Alguien puede explicarme por qué razón estos dos se miran con esa cara de imbéciles?-preguntó observando a la pareja y ambos se sonrojaron levemente.

Lily: Están saliendo juntos. Ayer por la noche se dijeron que se querían, además de varias gilipolleces más que no pienso reproducir ahora porque me dan nauseas, y tras un beso en medio de la sala común empezaron a salir oficialmente-resumió llenando su plato con todo lo que tenía cerca.

Andrew: De verdad...falto una noche ¡Y mira lo que pasa!

Phoebe¡Es verdad¿Qué hiciste tú anoche?-preguntó mirando a la morena, pero antes de que pudiese contestar alguien se adelantó.

Sirius: Digamos que fue una noche bastante movidita-contestó el moreno sentándose junto a Andrew.

James¿Movidita¿Qué pasó después de que entraras hecho una furia en la sala común?-preguntó sonriendo de forma burlona mientras se sentaba junto a Lily.

Lily¡Eh¡Alto ahí¿Qué Phoebe esté saliendo con Remus significa que tenemos que aguantar a estos dos trogloditas?-preguntó señalando a los morenos.

Sirius: Yo también te quiero Evans-comentó sarcástico mientras empezaba a coger algo para desayunar.

James: Lily ¿qué es eso que has cogido? Tiene buena pinta-dijo mirando con ojos golosos un bollo relleno de chocolate que descansaba sobre el plato de Lily.

La pelirroja miró su bollo y luego le dedicó una amenazante mirada al moreno.

Lily: Es MI bollo, no tu bollo. Y como toques MI bollo te corto la mano-aseguró haciendo hincapié en el "mi"

James¿Tu qué?-preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras cogía el susodicho bollo.

Lily: Mi...¡EH!-fijó la vista en su plato y ya no había bollo- ¿Eso es mi bollo? Eso es mi bollo ¡¡ESO ES MI BOLLO¡Devuélveme el bollo!-chilló encolerizada y salió corriendo detrás de James.

Andrew¡Por Merlín! Como si no hubiese bollos en la mesa...-murmuró negando con la cabeza.

Sirius: Déjale, lo hace para que Lily le preste atención-dijo en defensa de su amigo y la morena le miró, cruzándose sus miradas por primera vez en todo el desayuno.

Andrew: Que tenga cuidado, con la comida de Lily no se debe jugar...

Sirius: Bueno, si le pega podrá presumir de que Lily le ha puesto las manos encima-aseguró sonriendo y de pronto ambos se quedaron en silencio, perdidos en la mirada del otro.

Phoebe: Luego dicen de nosotros...-susurró mirando a los dos morenos y Remus sonrió.

Remus: Bueno, nosotros somos felices y no tenemos que disimular nada ante nadie.

Phoebe: Cierto. ¿Qué te parece si pasamos la mañana a la orilla del lago? Aun hace bueno y se puede estar tranquilamente allí.

Remus: Si estoy contigo me da igual a dónde vayamos. Y hablando de otro tema ¿despertamos a estos dos o les dejamos en su trance?

Phoebe: Yo me encargo-dijo y después carraspeó aclarándose la garganta- ¡Eh tortolitos! Volver al mundo real

Andrew¿Qué?

Sirius¿Eh?

Remus¿Cuándo vais a aceptar que os queréis?

Sirius¡Cállate Moony!-rogó con la cara roja hasta las orejas.

Andrew: Voy a buscar a Lily antes de que se la pueda acusar de asesinato-informó levantándose también bastante sonrojada.

--------------------------------------------

No me odieis pero pienso dejaros con la intriga sobre que pasará entre Lily, James y el bollo hasta el próximo capítulo...

**Nachita:** Hola guapísima!! Te gustó lo de Lily y James?? Jejeje y a quién no le hubiese gustado ir volando por el cielo subida en la escoba de nuestro Prongs? Jajaja aunque personalmente preferiría ser Andrew. Sirius me pierde XD. Y si, si es tierno, espero que te guste como se ha solucionado el pequeño asuntillo entre Regulus, Sirius y Andrew...bueno digo arreglado por decir algo...por lo menos al final se dieron el beso jejeje. Y en cuanto a la pareja de Remus y Phoebe a mi también me encanta, ya veré lo que puedo hacer con ellos...(de momento nada malo, no te asustes ) Bueno, espero que este capítulo también te guste y nos vemos en el próximo que no sé cuando va a poder ser porque últimamente mi madre se pasa el día en el ordenador y aprovecho la hora de la siesta para escribir (Créeme, en una hora se consigue más bien poco) Un beso!!

**Hermione granger de potter**: Holas!! Vale...si, Regulus es un cretino además de ser bastante inoportuno pero en cierto modo en este capítulo les echa una mano a la parejita ¿no? Aunque no creo que lo hiciese de forma voluntaria jejeje. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, lo he escrito con mucho amor jajaja. Un beso!!

**Trixi-Black:** Holas!! Joooo…no he sido tan mala con el pobre Sirius…bueno, igual un poquito jejeje Entiéndeme, Sirius está acostumbrado a tenerlas a todas en la palma de la mano y no señor, Andrew no es así. No le iba a dejar besarla tan fácilmente aunque hoy no se me puede quejar el hombre no? Respecto a Remus y Phoebe, me alegro de que te gustara la escena, yo me moriría de vergüenza pero si a ti te gusta jejeje...Y en cuanto a si es corto o no...eso es cuestión de opiniones, tú lees y te puede parecer corto, pero para mi que lo escribo no te creas que es tan corto!! Jajaja aun así intentaré complacerte y hacerlos un poco más largos. Un beso!!

Un beso muy fuerte a todos los que me leáis.

Ciao!


	12. Todo empezó con un bollo

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

3ª Parte: Perspectiva Lily

Todo empezó con un bollo

Me encontraba esa mañana corriendo por uno de los múltiples pasillos de Hogwarts, persiguiendo a ese elemento con cerebro tamaño ameba que se había atrevido a quitarme mi delicioso bollo.

Si. Habéis leído bien. Yo estaba tan feliz, desayunando y charlando tranquilamente con mis dos mejores amigas cuando vino ese insensible y se apoderó de mi tierno e inocente bollo, el cual estaba reservando para tomármelo al final...¡Hay gente que no tiene corazón!

Lily:¡Potter¡Devuélveme el bollo si no quieres que te deje sin carnet de padre!-chillé mientras seguía persiguiéndole.

Él giró la cabeza y me miró mientras se acercaba mi bollito a la boca con claras intenciones de comérselo. Me detuve en seco y empecé a notar como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos mientras mis labios formaban un enorme puchero. Al verme, James también se detuvo y se acercó a mi aun con la sonrisa en la cara.

James: Vamos Lily, no pongas esa cara...solo es un bollo

Lily: Es MI bollo...bollo que tú me has arrebatado sin ningún tipo de remordimiento...-le reproché frunciendo el ceño.

James¿Tanto lo quieres?-me preguntó acercándome el bollo a los labios. Yo asentí con la cabeza siguiendo el dulce con la mirada- Pues ven a por él-añadió y ágilmente escaló por una de las estatuas que adornaban ese pasillo.

Lily¡Dame mi bollo!-le ordené

James: Con una condición

Lily¿Cuál?

James: Que pases conmigo el día-me propuso y me crucé de brazos pensativa.

Vamos a ver, no solo me había quitado el bollo sino que encima pretendía quitarme mi día. Definitivamente no. El chantaje era una cosa que no iba conmigo, y menos si me proponía que le soportara hasta la hora de la cena.

Lily: Ni de coña. Aun conservo algo de salud mental y no quiero perderla soportándote a ti durante todo un día-contesté y él se encogió de hombros.

James: Vale. Pero me veré obligado a comerme el bollo. De verdad Lily...lo que me obligas a hacer...

Lily¡Qué me des mi bollo!-repetí

James: Si pasas conmigo el día

Lily: No pienso

James: No te doy el bollo

Lily¡Cómo tenga que subir ahí arriba para recuperar mi bollo te rompo la cabeza!-le amenacé pero no pereció afectarle.

James: De acuerdo, sube-me retó

Lily: No me provoques Potter

James: No te estoy provocando Lily. Solo quiero saber hasta donde eres capaz de llegar por un dulce

Lily¡QUÉ ME DES MI BOLLO!-lloriqueé dando una patada en el suelo y el moreno se rió.

James: Ya te he dicho la condición para que te devuelva el bollo.

Lily¡Prefiero besar a un sapo!

James: Muy bien, besa a un sapo entonces. ¡Ah! Y te quedas sin bollo.

Lily¡Muy bien¡Para ti el maldito bollo idiota!- dije dándome la vuelta y dirigiéndome al gran salón con un cabreo de narices.

James¡Lily!-me llamó mientras bajaba de la estatua pero le ignoré- ¡Lily espera!-volví a ignorarle pero me alcanzó con rapidez y me tendió el bollo- Toma el bollo.

Lily: Ya no lo quiero-mentí. Soy demasiado orgullosa como para aceptarlo...

James¿Seguro¿Entonces me lo puedo comer yo?-preguntó abriendo la boca dispuesto, de nuevo, a comerse mi precioso y doradito bollo relleno de chocolate caliente.

Me temblaba el labio inferior mientras veía como mi preciado dulce se acercaba más y más a la boca de ese troglodita pero era incapaz de volverle a reclamar mi bollo.

James¿Quieres?-preguntó para tentarme aun más y noté como las mejillas me ardían por culpa de la rabia que sentía.

Lily¡Ojalá se te indigeste!-exclamé y seguí andando en dirección al comedor.

James andaba a mi lado y mirando de reojo podía ver como se comía mi bollo...MI bollo devorado por ese...ese...¡No se me ocurre nada que pueda describirle!

Cuando llegamos al gran comedor de nuevo mis dos amigas y sus dos acompañantes nos miraron sorprendidos al ver a James ileso.

Andrew: De verdad...la que habéis montado por un bollo-nos reprochó negando con la cabeza.

Lily: Era mi bollo...se ha comido mi bollo-dije poniendo un enorme puchero.

Remus: Toma Lily-dijo el castaño ofreciéndome otro bollo que acepté gustosa mientras James mutilaba a su amigo con la mirada.

Estaba a punto de sentarme para poder golosear con mi merecido dulce a gusto cuando vi sobre el plato de Black un trozo de pastel de chocolate que me dio una idea brillante.

Me incliné sobre el plato del mejor amigo del roba-bollos y cogí el pastel. Después, ignorando las quejas de Sirius por haberle robado su pastel, lo estampé en la cara del idiota de Potter asegurándome de pringarle bien la cara de chocolate.

James se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados, y dejando que trozos de pastel resbalaran por sus mejillas. El resto nos miró en completo silencio, esperando una reacción por parte de james, pero al ver que dicha reacción no llegaba ni Sirius ni Andrew pudieron contenerse y se empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Remus y Phoebe solo sonreían disimuladamente para que James no se sintiera más ridiculizado. Y yo me limité a mirarle con suficiencia mientras me limpiaba la mano con una servilleta.

Sirius¡Qué guapo estás Prongs¡El chocolate te favorece!-comentó entre carcajadas.

Andrew: Si, te da un toque más...¿dulce?

Lily: La próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces antes de quitarme la comida Potter-le dije sonriendo y luego me fui de allí goloseando felizmente con mi preciado bollo relleno de chocolate.

Unos diez minutos después me encontraba sentada cerca de la orilla del lago, con las piernas estiradas, sintiendo el calor del sol sobre la piel de mi cara y mis brazos, mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a mi nuevo tesoro y lo saboreaba felizmente.

Andrew: Lils, yo que tú me mantendría alerta. James tiene intención de vengarse por lo del pastel-me recomendó mi amiga apareciendo justo detrás de mi.

Me giré y la miré mientras mi cabeza imaginaba la clase de venganza que la neurona vaga de ese inepto era capaz de tramar. Una vez sopesadas todas las opciones me encogí de hombros y volví a lo mío con mi bollo.

Andrew: Veo que mucho no te preocupa-opinó sentándose junto a mi estirando las piernas y moviendo los pies de un lado a otro.

Lily: Que se atreva a hacerme algo y le meto la escoba por donde te estás imaginando-sentencié mordiendo de nuevo el dulce y sintiendo el sabor dulce del chocolate deshaciéndose en mi boca.

Andrew: No me refería a que James te pudiese hacer algo a ti, sino a tu comida.

Cien mil alarmas sonaron a la vez dentro de mi cabeza. Más le valía a James Potter mantenerse alejado de mi comida si le tenía un mínimo aprecio a su vida.

Lily: Mira Andy. Si nuestro querido Potter se vuelve a acercar, aunque sea un milímetro, a mi comida te juro que le tiro al lago con una roca del tamaño de Hagrid atada al pie.

Andrew: Y yo pensando que empezaba a gustarte Potter...-murmuró tumbándose y la miré alzando una ceja.

Lily¿Gustarme Potter¿A mi¿No te he dicho que dejes de beber por las mañanas?-pregunté y esta vez fue mi amiga la que me miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de "ni tú te crees lo que estás diciendo" en la cara.

Andrew: Como quieras Lils, entre Potter y tú solo hay una sana rivalidad por ver quien juega más con la comida- cedió sin discutir y abrí los ojos impactada. ¿Andrew cediendo sin más¿Sin discutir¿Sin repetirme hasta la saciedad que estoy equivocada? A esta la pasaba algo...y algo muy grave.

Suspiré mientras me giraba levemente para poder mirarla a la cara sin hacer contorsionismo y destrozarme la espalda. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre las palmas de las manos y los ojos cerrados.

Lily: A ver bonita. ¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora?

Andrew¿A mi? Nada ¿Qué quieres que me pase?-contestó con otra pregunta. Y cuando Andrew contesta con otra pregunta significa que lo que la pasa está relacionado con sus sentimientos.

Lily: Te conozco como si te hubiese parido. Ya me estás contando que te ronda por la cabeza y que memo es el culpable de que estés preocupada.

Esbozó una sonrisa pero siguió con los ojos cerrados, impidiéndome descifrar su mirada.

Andrew: No se te escapa una ¿eh Lils?

Lily: Sabes tan bien como yo que no. Ahora deja de dar rodeos y cuéntame de una maldita vez que te pasa-le ordené y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro sin dejar huella.

Andrew: Black...-susurró.

Lo cierto es que me lo imaginaba.

Lily: Vale. Nuestro problema de hoy radica básicamente en Black. ¿Qué ha hecho está vez mister "Estoy tan bueno que me comería"?

Andrew¿Vas a psicoanalizarme Freoud?

Lily: No, solo intento sonsacarte lo que te ha pasado ahora con Black.

Andrew: Ayer le besé-comentó como si me estuviese diciendo la hora o el tiempo que hacía hoy.

Besado a Black...mi mejor amiga, y a la que aun consideraba medianamente cuerda, había besado a Black...

Lily¡¡¿QUÉ?!!-chillé y por fin abrió un ojo para mirarme- ¡¿Cómo que has besado a Black¿Por qué¿Te obligó¿Le pegaste después¿Ibas borracha y/o drogada?

Abrió ambos ojos y se quedó pensativa mirando al cielo. Luego se irguió y giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba yo, clavando su mirada en mi.

Andrew: Si, he besado a Black y no tengo ni idea de por qué lo he hecho. No, no me obligó. No le pegué después y tampoco iba borracha ni drogada. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Ciertamente no tenía más preguntas, pero aunque las tuviera tampoco hubiese sido capaz de pronunciarlas. Me había quedado helada con la confesión de mi, ya nada cuerda, amiga Andrew.

Lily: Andy...¿por qué te destrozas de esa forma la vida?-pregunté de forma, un pelín, melodramática.

Andrew: Exagerada...no ha sido para tanto-dijo mirando hacia el lago.

Lily: Prefiero no comentar-murmuré mirándola de reojo- ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Esperó un momento antes de responder mi pregunta. Como si tratara de poner en orden sus recuerdos. Después empezó a describirme la noche que había pasado con Black en la lechucería y lo extrañamente feliz que se había sentido hasta la aparición de Regulus. También me contó como se había comportado Regulus cuando se habían encontrado en el pasillo y como Sirius la había defendido, consolado y llevado hasta la habitación. He de decir en su favor que se comportó como un caballero, y por primera vez él no fue culpable de nada ya que fue mi amiga la que le besó.

Lily¿Has hablado con Black?-pregunté cuando terminó de contármelo todo.

Andrew: No...aun no...

Lily¿Y cuándo piensas hacerlo? Dudo que se conforme con un beso y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo...

Andrew: Ya...pero...No sé Lily… No sé que decirle. Ni siquiera sé lo que siento.

De pronto, y sin ser invitada, una lágrima recorrió lentamente su mejilla para caer desde su barbilla hasta el suelo. Miré a mi amiga sin decir nada...tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir. Por lo general era Andrew la que nos escuchaba a Phoebe y a mi, y la que trataba de consolarnos o ayudarnos. Siempre había sido ella la fuerte, la que estaba segura de todo lo que hacía, la que solucionaba todos los problemas...Y ahora la veía ahí, confundida. Y era yo la que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla.  
Me incliné hasta apoyar la frente en su hombro y noté como sonreía .

Lily: Debes hablar con él-le aconsejé- Aunque sea dile lo confundida que estás...Creo que en este momento el único que puede ayudarte es él.

Andrew: Eso creo yo también...pero no es fácil...-me aseguró y levanté la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando vi la figura de Black a unos pasos de nosotras mirándonos indeciso.

Lily: Está ahí-informé y la morena giró la cabeza de golpe y le vio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente y luego ella me miró buscando una solución.

Andrew¿Qué hago Lils?

Lily: Ve y habla con él. No sé si arreglarás algo pero seguro que te quitas ese peso de encima-la aconsejé sonriendo.

Se levantó aun no muy segura y se acercó al moreno arrastrando los pies, como si tratara de retrasar el momento.

Vi como Sirius sonreía cuando la vio acercarse y como asintió con la cabeza cuando mi amiga le dijo algo que no llegué a oir. Luego ambos se alejaron de mi campo de visión caminando en silencio con la vista fija en el suelo.

-Eso mismo le dije yo a Sirius-dijo una voz a mis espaldas y me giré sobresaltada.

Ahí estaban esos ojos marrones que me miraban curiosos tras las gafas y esa sonrisa infantil que en escasas ocasiones desaparecía de su cara.

Lily: No tengo nada que puedas comerte-le informé con cierto toque de desagrado en la voz.

James: Yo no estaría tan seguro...-murmuró ampliando la sonrisa y deslizando la mirada de mis ojos a mis labios.

Lily¡Imbecil!-exclamé ofendida y ni corta ni perezosa le di una merecida colleja.

James: Vale, capto el mensaje...-dijo sentándose junto a mi mientras se frotaba la nuca dolorida.

Lily¿Qué haces aquí¿No tienes alguna Barbie esperándote? Si no recuerdo mal Juliette se ha pasado la mañana preparándose para ti

James¿Quieres que me marche con Juliette?

Lily: A mi me da igual-aseguré encogiéndome de hombros aun pensando en lo que haría mi amiga Andrew.

James: A mi también me preocupan-confesó y le miré preguntándome si era capaz de leer mis pensamientos. De nuevo sonrió al ver mi expresión desconcertada.

James: Lily, en tu cara se puede ver todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, eres totalmente transparente-me explico y me limité a abrir la boca vagamente sorprendida.

Lily: Andrew está confundida. Sabe que siente algo por él pero no tiene la suficiente confianza en él como para asumirlo- le confesé. De alguna forma sentía que de este tema solo podía hablar con James. Ciertamente jugábamos el mismo papel, éramos los amigos de.

James: Por el contrario Sirius si sabe que la quiere, pero aun no tiene muy claro qué hacer para que confíe en él.

Lily: Ahora solo podemos esperar a que terminen de hablar-dije y James coincidió conmigo.

James: Por cierto, siento lo del bollo...no quería que te enfadaras.

Le miré sorprendida y por fin reparé en que aun tenía restos de chocolate en las gafas, en la frente y en los labios. No pude contenerme y me eché a reír.

James¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Lily: Que tienes restos de chocolate en la cara

James: Lo sé...no sé con que clase de chocolate me has pringado pero soy incapaz de quitármelo del todo...

Lily: Hombres...tenemos que hacéroslo todo...-murmuré sacando un kleenex del bolsillo del pantalón y acercándome más a la orilla lo mojé un poco en el agua.  
Después le dije que se acercara y empecé a limpiarle los restos de chocolate que tenía en la cara. Cuando terminé nos quedamos los dos en silencio sin saber muy bien que hacer...Corrijo, yo no sabía que hacer, él lo tenía clarísimo. Metió la mano en el agua y me empapó de pies a cabeza.

Grité de la impresión que me produjo el notar el agua fría sobre mi piel y luego le fulminé con la mirada mientras mechones de pelo se me pegaban a la cara. Por el contrario él se desternillaba de risa a mi costa...

James: Te la debía. Me tenía que vengar por lo del chocolate.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron tanto que apenas se veía una línea verde. Luego metí la mano en el agua y la alcé de golpe empapando a James.

Lily: Por listo

James¡Te vas a enterar¡Bruja más que bruja!-exclamó cogiéndome en brazos y luego me tiró literalmente al lago. Claro que antes de caer agarré su brazo, perdió el equilibrio y calló conmigo.

Estábamos ambos en el agua moviendo brazos y piernas para mantenernos a flote.

Lily: He conseguido que tu pelo parezca el de una persona normal...-comenté y él se llevó una mano a la cabeza despeinándose como de costumbre.

James: Mira lo que has hecho Evans...te parecerá bonito...-dijo negando con la cabeza y sin pensármelo dos veces puse mis manos sobre su cabeza y le hundí.  
El problema vino cuando salió a la superficie con sed de venganza. Me cogió por la cintura, y justo cuando iba a hundirme se detuvo en seco. Al principio pensé que le había pasado algo. Luego reparé en que apenas nos separaban escasos centímetros, que sus manos descansaban sobre mi cintura y las mías rodeaban su cuello.

**-----------------------------------------------**

¿Soy mala? Posiblemente si, pero pienso dejaros con la intriga...¿Qué pasará a continuación entre Lily y James¿Se besarán¿Ahogará James a Lily¿Cogerán una pulmonía? Lo sabréis en el próximo capítulo. (P.D. no me odiéis...o por lo menos no me odiéis mucho)

**Trixi-Black:** Holas!! Ya has visto como al final no he sido tan mala con Sirius. Ahora habrá que ver lo que han hablado estos dos... Lo cierto es que yo tampoco tenía intención de poner a Regulus así pero fue una idea que se me ocurrió. Uno de esos momentos de inspiración y tal y me gustó tanto la idea que al final lo puse así. Como habrás leído ni Sirius ni Andrew mencionaron nada sobre el beso. Y respecto a lo de haberle dejado con ella...digamos que me tentó la idea, a mi también me hubiese gustado verles así juntitos pero...no, aun no (aunque lo consideraré para la próxima) Besos!!

**Kathy:** Holas!! Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó con el bollo, digamos que un poco cretino James...pobre Lily jejeje. Y me alegro de que te gustara el acercamiento entre Andrew y Sirius . Ya te dije que no pasa nada porque no me dejes review, mientras me leas yo más feliz que un regaliz. Besos!!

Gracias a: **Hermione granger de potter**, **Akane-chan-yuna**, **Hermy Evans**, **yoooooooooooooo** y a **Naivy Borges** por su review en el otro fic.

Y nada más por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Un beso muy fuerte

Ciao!!


	13. Serpientes

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

Serpientes

A día de hoy por fin soy capaz de entender a mi querida amiga Andrew cuando me decía que cada vez que tenía a Sirius cerca se quedaba bloqueada.  
Imaginaros el panorama estando James y yo metidos en el agua ajenos al mundo exterior. Sus manos sobre mi cintura, que por cierto, no sé cómo habían llegado ahí. Y mis manos sobre sus hombros, tampoco sé en qué momento mi cerebro les había dado la orden de que se pusieran ahí sin avisarme antes.  
Mi pelo empapado flotaba y se movía al ser acunado por los suaves movimientos del agua. Y en contraste con el agua, fría, su cálida piel bajo mis manos me resultaba reconfortante.  
Lentamente apartó una de sus manos de mi cintura y la deslizó por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi barbilla. Fue acercando mi cara a la suya sin dejar de mirarme ni por un segundo a los ojos. Por un momento me pareció que actuaba así porque me estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar...de lo que no estaba tan segura era de querer darle dicho permiso.  
Pese a todo seguí inmóvil, miento, mi cerebro siguió inmóvil, mis manos tenían vida propia y pasaron de estar quietas sobre sus hombros a rodearle el cuello consiguiendo que nos acercáramos aun más...si es que eso era posible...  
El suave roce de sus labios sobre los míos me hizo perder la cabeza. Olvidé quien era y dónde estaba...y lo que es peor, olvidé quién era él. En ese momento para mi solo existía un beso que iba aumentando de intensidad cada segundo.  
Con la punta de su lengua acarició mis labios mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda por debajo de la camiseta. A su vez mis manos recorrían cada tramo de su pecho amplio y musculoso. Podía sentir como su piel se erizaba con cada roce de mis dedos y esa sensación me agradaba.

El desagradable sonido de una tos a nuestras espaldas nos hizo volver de golpe a la realidad.

Ambos nos giramos impactados y pudimos ver a un chico de nuestra edad, perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin. Sus ojos negros nos atravesaban con la mirada a ambos mientras sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de asco que en ningún momento trataba de ocultar. El pelo grasiento le caía a ambos lados de la cara hasta rozarle los hombros.

James: Snape...-murmuró mirando al Slytherin sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara, aunque pude ver como cerraba los puños con fuerza bajo el agua. Llevé mi mano hasta donde estaba la suya y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos sin mirarle.

Snape: Que espectáculo más desagradable Potter...encima con la sangre sucia de Evans...- comentó destilando veneno con cada palabra. Me limité a ignorarle, pero noté la tensión en los músculos del cuello de James por un momento. Después de relajó y una amplia sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.

James¿Has visto que cosa tan curiosa Snape?-preguntó sacando la mano libre del agua y alzándola para que el moreno la viera- Estoy mojado y no encojo ¡No encojo con el agua¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor¡Qué tú tampoco! Podrías lavarte de vez en cuando ¿no? Por cierto...cuidado con cómo te diriges a Lily...-dijo mirándole de forma amenazante.

Ahora no tenía muy claro cual de ellos envenenaba más las palabras. Solo tenía claro que las palabras de James habían herido el orgullo de Snape. Vi como la mueca de asco se transformó en una de odio profundo, y al verse desprovisto de una contestación se dio media vuelta y se alejó de nosotros manteniendo la cabeza muy alta.

James no dejó de mirarle hasta que desapareció. Incluso cuando ya había desaparecido de nuestro campo de visión el moreno siguió con la vista fija en el mismo punto. El hecho de que separase mi mano de la suya le hizo despertar de su trance y me miró alzando una ceja.

James: Lo siento...-murmuró y le miré interrogante.

Lily¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente?

James: Mi comportamiento de hace escasos segundos...me juré a mi mismo que dejaría a Snape en paz porque sabía que te molestaba que me metiera con él pero no he sido capaz de controlarme...no esta vez...

Lily¿Lo hiciste por mi? Dejaste a Snape en paz...¿por mi?

James: Si pero...¡Esque no puedo soportarlo¡Me dan ganas de matarlo!

Sonreí al ver su expresión de rabia contenida y le peiné un poco la mata indomable de pelo empapado.

James: Estás empapada...-afirmó cuando terminé de peinarle y aprovechó para despeinarse él de nuevo ignorando mi cara de odio- Será mejor que subamos a cambiarnos, no quiero que acabes enferma por mi culpa-añadió saliendo del agua y ayudándome a mi.

Seguí su paso firme y decidido hasta llegar a la sala común, donde me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi cuarto.

James¿Por qué siempre que estamos juntos acabamos mojados?-me preguntó mirando por encima de mi cabeza y me encogí de hombros.

Lily: Misterios de la humanidad-respondí abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y entré dejándole fuera.

La habitación estaba vacía, todo el mundo estaba fuera disfrutando de uno de los pocos domingos de calor que nos quedaban antes de que llegara el otoño y con él el frío, la lluvia y más tarde la nieve.

Podría haber secado mi ropa con un hechizo cuando estábamos abajo, pero necesitaba pensar con claridad y para eso necesitaba estar lejos de él. ¿Qué mejor excusa que el tener que cambiarme de ropa? Me quité las zapatillas de camino a mi cama, y una vez allí me deshice de la camiseta antes de tumbarme boca arriba mirando al techo.  
Cami, la gata de Andrew se subió a mi cama y se acurrucó junto a mi ronroneando. ¿Qué habría pasado con Andrew¿Dónde estaría¿Qué le habría dicho a Sirius? Esta y otras muchas preguntas aparecieron en mi cabeza y por un momento me olvidé de lo que había pasado en el lago con James. Ese tema podía discutirlo con él más tarde. Ahora lo importante era encontrar a mi amiga y averiguar como le había ido.

Bajé de la cama y me quité los pantalones tirándolos sobre la cama. Debieron caer sobre la pequeña gata porque bufó y se alejó corriendo de mi cama.  
Me encogí de hombros y busqué entre mi ropa limpia y seca algo que ponerme. Vestida por fin con una camiseta de color verde y unos vaqueros salí de la habitación y me recorrí el castillo de arriba abajo en busca de la morena hasta que al fin la encontré tumbada bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles cercanos a la cabaña de Hagrid. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y ajena todo lo que la rodeaba. Por un momento llegué a plantearme la posibilidad de que estuviera dormida, pero al verla mover los labios y reparar en los cascos que taponaban sus oídos deduje que simplemente estaba en uno de sus momentos de relajada soledad.

Le di un suave golpe con la punta del pie en la pierna y abrió los ojos para mirarme. Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras apagaba la música y se sentó apoyando la espalda sobre el tronco del árbol.

Andrew: Hola Lils-me saludó indicándome con una mano que me sentara junto a ella.  
Obedecí enseguida y fijé la vista en mis manos no muy segura de querer preguntar nada sobre Black. Tras unos minutos de silencio me armé de valor y pregunté.

Lily¿Has hablado con Black?

La sonrisa desapareció de golpe y se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras su mirada se perdía en la lejanía.

Andrew: Lo intenté-murmuró finalmente, suspirando.

Lily¿A qué te refieres?

Una delgada arruga apareció entre sus finas cejas. Estaba pensativa, como si tratara de ordenar en su cabeza los últimos acontecimientos.

Andrew: Sabes que me fui con Sirius con toda la intención de hablar con él-asentí con la cabeza cuando me miró, incitándola a que continuara- Llegamos a un lugar bastante apartado de la multitud de gente. Un poco de intimidad en estos casos no viene mal-añadió- Bueno, al principio estábamos un poco cohibidos, por eso empezamos a hablar de las clases, del primer partido de quidditch de la temporada...tonterías...Y al final Sirius se armó de valor y me cogió ambas manos envolviéndolas entre las suyas mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en los míos.  
Miró al suelo deteniendo el relato un momento. Luego siguió hablando.

Andrew: Pero antes de que pudiese decirme nada apareció Regulus, su hermano, y me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgentemente.

Lily¡Menudo incordio de hombre!-grité interrumpiéndola y ella sonrió- Perdona, sigue.

Andrew: Sirius me soltó las manos de golpe en cuanto apareció su hermano, y pude notar como se ponía tenso. Acepté la petición de Regulus con la condición de que Sirius estuviera presente. Ninguno de los dos pareció muy contento con el plan pero aun así aceptaron.

Lily¿Qué narices quería Regulus?-pregunté impaciente cuando la intriga pudo conmigo

Andrew: Pedirme perdón por cómo se había comportado conmigo ayer por la noche, cuando me besó contra mi voluntad. Me dijo que no sabía muy bien que le había pasado, que él nunca había sido así...Sirius no le creyó.

Lily¿Por qué Sirius no le ha creído?

Andrew: No lo sé, no me lo ha querido decir... Es su hermano, supongo que tendrá razones para no creerle

Lily: Está bien, analizaremos a Sirius más tarde-cedí- Ahora sigue ¿qué más ha pasado?

Andrew: Después de que Regulus me pidiese perdón y todo eso se marchó y Sirius me miró extrañamente molesto. No entendía que le pasaba así que le pregunté y me contestó con otra pregunta. Quería saber si realmente tenia intención de perdonar a Regulus y le dije que si. Se puso como una fiera gritándome y prohibiéndome que me acercara a su hermano pequeño y perdí vagamente los papeles. Le dije que era libre para hacer lo que me diese la gana en el momento que me diese la gana. Se quedó un momento en silencio y después...-vaciló un momento mientras, inconscientemente se tocaba los labios con los dedos- Después me besó con fuerza...con rabia...

Lily¡¿Qué?! Este chico es idiota

Andrew: Me lo quité de encima enseguida y le di una bofetada...después ambos nos quedamos en silencio e inmóviles...mirándonos...

Lily: Ya...¿y después?

Andrew: Me abrazo pidiéndome perdón...me dijo que estaba muy cabreado y que no había pensado antes de actuar. Y que si me había dicho que me alejara de Regulus era porque no quería que me hiciera daño. Acepté sus disculpas pero me aparté de él y le dije que me dejara actuar por mi cuenta...aunque al final me equivocara... Para mi sorpresa asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de donde me encontraba, caminando cabizbajo. Y yo por mi parte me vine aquí y me puse la música tratando así de olvidar lo que había pasado.

Lily: Buen día el de hoy entonces...-comenté apoyando la cabeza en el tronco del árbol. Andrew me miró alzando una ceja.

Andrew¿Y bien¿A qué ha venido ese comentario¿Qué ha pasado?

Lily: James y yo...bueno...digamos que hemos tenido más que palabras...

En ese momento la boca de mi amiga se abrió tanto que hubiese jurado que por ahí cabría el expreso de Hogwarts.

Andrew: Define "algo más que palabras"

Lily: Nada mujer...que últimamente tengo las hormonas un poco aceleradas y...no sé...estaba tan cerca...y besa tan bien...no iba a hacerle ascos

Andrew¡¡HAS BESADO A POTTER!!-gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Lily: Publícalo en el profeta si eso...-murmuré mirándola con odio y se sonrojó ligeramente.

Andrew: Has besado a Potter-repitió esta vez en un susurro

Lily: Algo así...-murmuré tímidamente y la morena negó con la cabeza.

Andrew: Lils...¿en qué momento nos lavaron en cerebro?

Lily: No lo sé...

Andrew¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscar a Phoebe antes de que ella también haga cosas que no haría ni borracha?

Lily: Está saliendo con Remus Lupin-le recordé y asintió con la cabeza.

Andrew: Cierto...lo suyo ya es un caso perdido...

Fue en ese momento cuando mi estómago decidió que ese era su momento de protagonismo y sonó vergonzosamente logrando que mi amiga me mirara alzando una ceja.

Andrew: Ahora entiendo porqué estás en Gryffindor, tienes un león ahí dentro...

Lily: Lo que tengo es un hambre voraz...Tres palabras Vamos-A-Comer

Andrew: Oído cocina-exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto.

Íbamos tranquilamente caminando hacia el gran comedor mientras los distintos aromas de la comida recién hecha llegaban hasta mi nariz y se me hacía la boca agua.  
Apenas faltaban un par de metros para cruzar la puerta cuando mi amiga se detuvo en seco. La miré asustada. Aunque no sé si me preocupaba su actitud o el hecho de estar perdiendo unos valiosos segundos que podría aprovechar comiendo.

Lily¿Qué ocurre Andrew¿Por qué te paras?-pregunté.

Andrew: Phoebe y Remus están juntos...

Lily¿Tienes perdidas de memoria a corto plazo¡Ya lo sé!-exclamé impaciente y ella negó con la cabeza.

Andrew: Me refiero a que van a comer juntos...

Lily: Claro, como esta mañana en el desayuno ¿recuerdas?

Andrew¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Lily: No...si-dije de pronto entendiendo a mi amiga- ¡NO¿Tenemos que comer con los merodeadores?-pregunté alarmada y los ojos negros de la morena se posaron en mi.

Andrew: Me temo que si Lils...

Lily: Me muero de vergüenza...no he vuelto a hablar con James desde lo del lago...

Andrew¿Te crees que yo con Sirius si?

Lily¿Tienes algún plan?

Andrew: Tengo mil planes...pero ninguno es legal...La única solución es aguantarles durante la comida y huir en cuanto podamos.

Asentí con la cabeza tragando saliva dificultosamente. Luego tanto Andrew como yo nos armamos de valor y entramos en el gran comedor.

Efectivamente. Tal y como nos esperábamos Remus y Phoebe estaban comiendo juntos en nuestro sitio habitual. Pero para nuestra sorpresa ninguno de los dos morenos estaba con ellos.  
Miré a mi amiga para ver si ella se había dado cuenta del pequeño detalle y la vi con la mirada fija en un lugar de la mesa. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos y le temblaba el labio inferior.  
Seguí su mirada intentando comprender que había visto para ponerse así cuando pude ver a Black, sentado junto a Rachel, con sus ojos azules clavados en mi amiga.  
Vi como Andrew asentía aun mirando a Black y luego me miraba a mi.

Andrew¿Vamos?-preguntó de nuevo con la sonrisa brillando en la cara como si ese último momento no hubiese existido.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada ya se había puesto en marcha acercándose a Remus y a Phoebe, tuve que correr para alcanzarla.

Remus: Hola chicas ¿qué tal habéis pasado la mañana?-preguntó sonriéndonos mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Phoebe y esta se reía por culpa de las cosquillas.

Andrew: Muy bien, ha sido una mañana reconfortante-respondió sentándose frente al castaño y yo me senté junto a ella un poco extrañada...¿Mañana reconfortante?

Andrew se había servido ya un plato de sopa y se lo comía en silencio mientras yo paseaba mi mirada por los alrededores. Plato por plato...no sabía que comer...todo tenía tan buena pinta...al final me decidí por un poco de puré de verduras con pechuga de pollo de segundo.

Phoebe: Remus ¿dónde están Sirius y James?-preguntó inocentemente y la cuchara de Andrew calló impactando contra su plato. Los tres la miramos asustados y ella se disculpó volviendo a coger la cuchara.

Remus: Se han quedado en nuestro antiguo sitio con Rachel y Juliette. No me han querido decir por qué...no les entiendo...-hizo una pausa y luego nos miró a Andrew y a mi- ¿Ha pasado algo con Sirius y James que nosotros no sepamos?

Me atraganté con el puré y empecé a toser descontroladamente. Andrew me daba palmadas en la espalda tratando de calmarme pero estaba totalmente ausente, con la mirada perdida entre los fideos de su plato. Y yo cada vez me iba poniendo más y más roja.

Phoebe¿Estás mejor Lils? Bebe un poco de agua-me recomendó una vez dejé de toser. Obedecí de inmediato agradeciendo el líquido frío que bajaba por mi garganta.

Remus¿Y bien¿Qué ha pasado con mis amigos? Y no me digáis que nada porque no pienso creérmelo-insistió y su novia le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

Phoebe: Remus, no creo que...

Andrew: Black y yo hemos vuelto a discutir. Somos como el agua y el aceite...Por eso no habrá querido sentarse contigo sabiendo que también voy a estar yo. Y James...supongo que se habrá quedado con él...-aclaró mi amiga sin darle más importancia al asunto y yo la miré de reojo. ¿Desde cuándo Andrew mentía con tanta naturalidad?

Remus pareció creérselo y no insistió más en el tema. Yo por mi parte miré a James y le vi riéndose de algún comentario que había dicho el petit-suis conocido como Juliette-Iba toda ella de rosa...increíble...- Al verlos sentí un pequeño nudo en el estómago y desvié la vista para clavarla en mi plato. El pollo estaba intacto, pero era incapaz de probar bocado...  
¡Mierda! Pensé...odio que me pase esto...Me moría de hambre pero como comiese algo más vomitaría. Miré a Andrew y deduje que le pasaba lo mismo. Me miró y asintió comprendiendo perfectamente lo que me pasaba.

Pasé la tarde con Andrew, Remus y Phoebe sin preocuparme ni pensar un momento en el merodeador moreno. De hecho solo reparé en su existencia cuando, al terminar de cenar, le encontré en la sala común sentado en uno de los sofás mirándome a través de sus gafas.

James: Lily...creo que tenemos que hablar-murmuró y me acerqué a él un poco insegura...Teníamos que hablar si, pero yo no quería hablar con él.

Lily¿Hablar de qué?-pregunté tratando ocultar mi nerviosismo. Claro que de poco me sirvió cuando se levantó de golpe y se acercó a mi cogiendo mis manos para evitar que me fuera. Mi respiración se volvió rápida y violenta.

James: Lo que ha pasado esta mañana...Lily yo...sabes que...tú y yo...-empezaba a balbucear y me quedé mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido.

Lily: A ver James, piensa lo que me quieres decir y luego lo dices.

James: Que tú...que yo...¡que me gustas¡joder!-gritó de golpe y todas las cabezas que había en la sala común giraron de pronto y clavaron sus miradas, demasiado curiosas, en nosotros dos.  
Muerta de vergüenza liberé mis manos y cogiéndole por la camiseta le llevé, prácticamente a rastras, hasta mi habitación. Afortunadamente estaba vacía.

Lily: No hacía falta que gritaras-le aseguré- Y respecto a eso de que te gusto permíteme dudarlo.

James¿Cómo?

Lily: Te gusta todo lo que se te pone a tiro, y me temo que eso es lo que he hecho hoy, ponerme a tu alcance.

James: No Lily yo...

Lily: James...ya basta. Hoy ha sido un día extraño lleno de errores...lo del lago... ha sido uno de esos errores-dije con frialdad dándole la espalda.  
Permaneció en silencio y pensé que tenía intenciones de irse cuando de pronto noté como sus manos se posaban en mi cintura y me giraban dejándonos frente a frente. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que era una cabeza más alto que yo y bastante más grande. Al principio me sentí intimidada, pero esa sensación se vio sustituida por una de protección cuando sus brazos me rodearon estrechándome contra su pecho con fuerza.

James: Te quiero Lily Evans...aunque no me creas...aunque tú no sientas lo mismo por mi...aunque me critiques y me insultes...nada puede hacer que cambie lo que siento en este momento.

Me quedé helada y fui incapaz de reaccionar cuando con un dedo levantó mi cara y me besó en los labios dulcemente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y me separé de él mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. La cara inocente de Phoebe se asomaba por la puerta y nos sonreía ampliamente.

Phoebe¿Estudiando anatomía chicos?

James: Eh...si...bueno...algo así...

Phoebe: Estamos Andrew, Remus y yo abajo jugado a las cartas ¿os apuntáis?-preguntó con naturalidad y James asintió con la cabeza. Después ambos me miraron.

Lily: No yo...creo que me voy a acostar. Estoy cansada...-me excusé

James: Está bien Lily...nos vemos mañana-se despidió tímidamente saliendo por la puerta.

Phoebe vio como se marchaba el moreno y luego me sonrió antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

Cansada y confusa me puse el pijama y en cuanto mi cabeza rozó la almohada me dormí profundamente...ya me preguntaría por mis sentimientos cuando fuese capaz de comportarme de una manera razonable.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hola a todo el mundo y perdonar la tardanza, pero he tenido una semana un poco vaga y...en fin...no obstante aquí está el capítulo 13, espero que os guste y sea lo suficientemente largo...

**Hermione granger de potter:** Hola guapísima!! Si, es cierto, lo sé...en el cap anterior fui mala malísima y encima he tardado una "eternidad" en actualizar pero mereció la pena la espera?? Espero que si. Besos y nos vemos en otro capítulo!

**MMPOTTER:** Hola nueva lectora!! Muchas gracias por el rr. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic para eso lo hago ¿no? Respecto a tus consejos, en el primero he intentado hacerte caso y he hecho este capítulo más largo, aunque ¡Madre mía! Me quedaba sin ideas para continuarlo XD. Y sobre lo de poner los nombres antes de que hablen...cuando empecé a escribir fics hace unos años no escribía con este formato y una amiga me dijo que lo cambiara, que le daba pereza tener que pensar quién hablaba cada vez y así le resultaba más fácil (tengo amigas muy vagas) Y lo cambie y ahora me he acostumbrado a escribir así, podría decirse que es como una seña de identidad. Por eso no creo que lo cambie, no porque me sea más fácil o más difícil, más bien por costumbre. Y bueno...lo de dejar la escena a la mitad...es una cabronada lo sé pero por lo menos me aseguro que, aunque solo sea por curiosidad, la gente seguirá leyendo. Nada más, que espero que este capítulo te guste y que haya merecido la pena quedarse con la intriga en el anterior. Besos!!

**BellaBlack:** Hola! Muchas gracias por el rr!! Me alegro de que te encante el fic y de que te gusten las parejas. Y en lo que a la intriga se refiere lo lamento pero es bastante poco probable que te haga caso. Principalmente porque ¿qué gracia tiene una historia si no te quedas con ganas de seguir leyendo? Aun así espero que este cap te guste tanto como los demás. Un beso!!

**Delfii:** Hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr. Me alegra que te guste el fic pero...te has leído la historia de golpe??!! Mi madre que paciencia...jajaja Pues nada, aquí tienes otro capítulo más que espero que te guste tanto como el resto. Besos!!

**Mery Black91:** Hola!! Gracias por el rr. Me encanta que te encante el fic (que repetitivo XD) Y me alegro de que te gustara lo del bollo...cuando terminé de escribirlo tenía un antojo...Uff arrasé en la cocina jijiji. En fin, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Un beso!!

**Trixi-Black:** Hola!! No, lo cierto es que no he leído ninguno de los tres fics ni conozco a la autora en cuestión pero tampoco es que me encante dejarte con el final de infarto y tardar mil años... igual si da cierta felicidad pero vamos... Lo importante es ¿ha merecido la pena la espera? (mi conciencia espera que si...y yo también que luego los remordimientos no me dejan dormir XD) Me alegro de que te guste el fic y nada, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ¿no? Un beso enorme!!

Me despido por hoy y hasta...no sé...cuando termine el siguiente capítulo supongo. Un beso muy fuerte a todos los que me leáis.

Ciao!!


	14. Te debo la vida

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

Sirius Te debo la vida

Los terrenos de Hogwarts estaban en un profundo silencio, algo que he de reconocer, me resultaba muy agradable. La oscuridad y el silencio me envolvían por completo proporcionándome la paz que estaba buscando.  
Apoyé la espalda en uno de los árboles más cercano cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y cerré los ojos. En mi mente se dibujaba el rostro de Andrew, sus ojos negros y curiosos mirándome y tratando de averiguar mis pensamientos. Su pequeña nariz rodeada de graciosas pecas. Su amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos...Nunca me había pasado esto y cada vez tengo más miedo de que el sentimiento crezca tanto que no sea capaz de controlarlo...

De pronto, como invocada por mi mente, la vi. Estaba sentada a unos metros de distancia, con la barbilla sobre las rodillas y una sudadera sobre los hombros.

Sentí un repentino cosquilleo en el estómago, mil mariposas hiperactivas volando ahí dentro. Y cómo había hecho anteriormente me transformé en perro y me acerqué a ella.  
Me miró con ternura y sonrió mientras me acariciaba la cabeza...¡Qué gustito!

Andrew: Te echaba de menos-murmuró rascándome detrás de las orejas mientras me tumbaba a su lado.

Andrew: Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no me juzgara con la mirada cada vez que hablo...-la miré inclinando la cabeza y se rió- Hay ciertos temas que...cada vez que los hablo con alguna de mis amigas me miran como si estuviera loca o tratan de consolarme. Sé que lo hacen con toda su buena intención pero no sirve de mucho que te den palmaditas en la espalda diciéndote que te comprenden.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre su pierna levantando las orejas. No entendía demasiado bien de qué estaba hablando ahora mismo.

Andrew¡Por Merlín! Si llego a saber que Sirius me iba a dar estos dolores de cabeza me quedo en mi casa.

Exclamó lanzando un suspiro y me quedé mirándola pensativo...exactamente ¿qué había hecho yo ahora?

Andrew¿Sabías que le besé?-me preguntó de pronto mirando al cielo con una sonrisa en los labios. Supuse que estaba recordando ese momento y cierta felicidad me invadió de pronto.  
Sus dedos se deslizaron lentamente por mi espalda y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Apoyé la cabeza en sus piernas de nuevo y cuando empezó a hablar con voz suave, casi en un murmullo la volví a mirar, atento a cada palabra.

Andrew: Fue un momento mágico...me defendió cuando su hermano me besó sin mi consentimiento y cuando nos quedamos solos le abracé...No te imaginas la sensación de seguridad que sentí entre sus brazos. Si de mi hubiese dependido nunca me hubiese separado de él-admitió sonrojándose ligeramente- Y luego me llevó en brazos hasta mi cuarto y le besé...en ese momento deseé que no se alejara de mi, quería volver a sentir esa seguridad. Aun así se fue al no querer forzar la situación. Entendió perfectamente que en ese momento estaba siguiendo lo que me decía el corazón sin pensar demasiado lo que hacía...en parte se lo agradezco...

Cuando terminó de hablar sentí una profunda necesidad de transformarme en humano de nuevo y simplemente abrazarla, no necesitaba más.  
Pero detuve mis impulsos pensando en lo que esta mañana había pasado. Pensando en como se había alejado de mi abrazo y el pinchazo en el pecho me dolió.  
Miré en dirección al gran castillo, testigo de nuestro encuentro, y luego la volví a mirar a ella. Asintió.

Andrew: Si, será mejor que vuelva. Últimamente Lily tiene el sueño ligero y si se despierta y no me ve es probable que en menos que cante un gallo esté en la habitación de Sirius con algún objeto punzante en la mano...-comentó levantándose.  
Por mi parte tragué saliva agradeciendo estar aquí fuera y no en mi cuarto a merced de los ataques homicidas de Lily Evans.

A medida que iban pasando los días, y con ellos sus noches, Andrew y yo pasábamos más ratos hablando. Bueno...ella hablaba sobre mi y yo, de incógnito, escuchaba atentamente lo que decía.  
Posiblemente...muy posiblemente...esa sea una de las causas de que tres de los cuatro merodeadores estuviésemos literalmente insoportables. Yo no sabía que hacer para estar con Andrew sin que se enterara de que sé más de la cuenta y dedujese que el perro era yo. James estaba histérico porque Lily llevaba semanas huyendo de él. Con deciros que un día la vi escondida detrás de una de las plantas que decoran la sala común y a James cerca jugando una partida de ajedrez con Peter. Imaginaros la cara de Evans cuando me vio...se llevó un dedo a los labios ordenándome que cerrase el pico y yo me acerqué inocentemente a James. Empezó a agitar los brazos como una histérica mientras yo me retorcía de risa y James me miraba considerándome un caso perdido.  
Y por último estaba Remus...ah Moony... él y su pequeño problema con la luna llena.

¿Eh¿Qué no entendéis que problema puede tener Remus con la luna llena? Hum...a ver cómo os lo explico de forma sutil para que no salgáis corriendo y gritando como histéricos...Bueno, Remus es un licántropo.  
¡Dejar de chillar! Es inofensivo...o al menos a James a Peter y a mi aun no nos ha hecho nada...Claro que ha que tener en cuenta que los tres somos animagos y su mordedura al estar transformados no nos afecta. De todas formas, que nadie se alarme, nuestro lobito es tan inofensivo como un oso de peluche.

Una tarde al terminar las clases los cuatro merodeadores coincidimos milagrosamente en la habitación. Desde que empezamos el curso apenas habíamos coincidido los cuatro en algún lugar donde pudiésemos mantener una conversación más o menos tranquila.  
James estaba sentado sobre su cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza escondida tras sus manos. Remus caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. Peter hacía aparecer pompas de la punta de su varita y yo estaba tumbado con la cabeza apoyada sobre las palmas de mis manos.

Sirius¡¡Quieres dejar de caminar de un lado a otro¡¡Vas a desgastar el suelo!!-grité cansado de ver a Remus de aquí para allá.

Remus¡No! Estoy preocupado-me respondió con la misma mala leche. ¿Veis lo que os decía de la luna?

James: Moony tranquilo, todo va a salir bien-le intentó tranquilizar el moreno mientras se quitaba las gafas y se frotaba la cara.

Sirius: Si, sale la luna, te transformas, James y yo nos encargamos de que no te acerques demasiado al castillo y cuando amanezca te llevamos a la enfermería de nuevo-cuando terminé de informarles de nuestro plan nocturno caí en la cuenta del que tenía que estar preocupado era yo -¡MIERDA!-exclamé pegando un brinco y los dos me miraron, Peter seguía con sus pompitas.

Remus¿Qué te pasa?

James¿Se te ha acabado el champú y te acabas de dar cuenta?

Miré a James, mi amigo del alma, con los ojos entrecerrados y le tiré mi almohada, fallé por poco.

Remus: Pad ¿Qué ocurre?

Sirius: Algo de vital importancia en lo que no había reparado hasta ahora...

James¡¿Qué?!

Sirius: Veréis, desde hace un tiempo me encuentro con Andrew todas las noches en los terrenos de Hogwarts...-confesé y James me miró con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

James¿Y qué hacéis Pad?

Sirius: Ella no sabe que soy yo. Me convierto en perro y ella me habla sobre lo que le apetece mientras yo me limito a escuchar.

Remus: Por eso te cambia tanto el humor de la noche a la mañana.

James: Bien, ya nos has contado lo de tus escapadas con la morena ¿y bien¿qué te preocupa?

Sirius¿No lo veis?-pregunté sin creerme que mis amigos fueran tan cenutrios- ¡Esta noche hay luna llena¡Y Andrew saldrá!

James¡Joder¡¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes?!

Remus¿No puedes decirle que no salga?

Sirius: Supuestamente yo no sé que sale, Remus...

James: A ver, que no cunda el pánico. Tengo un plan-anunció tratando de calmarnos, pero creo que mucho efecto no surtió.

Sirius: Di lo que sea pero dilo ya.

James: Tú irás con Andrew como lo llevas haciendo todas las noches-asentí con la cabeza, hasta ahí todo bien- Mientras, Peter y yo llevaremos a Remus a la casa de los gritos y yo me encargaré de que no salga de ahí.

Remus: Es una buena idea-aseguró el castaño asomándose por la ventana. Se acercaba el momento- En fin, voy a despedirme de Phoebe, os veo luego-nos informó y luego salió de la habitación medio sonriente. James y yo nos miramos.

James¿Ves? En momentos como estos me encantaría poder "despedirme de mi Lily"

Sirius¿Ya es tuya?-pregunté sonriendo y mi amigo asintió con total convencimiento.

James¡Pues claro! Aunque ella no quiera asumirlo.

Peter: Chicos...necesito un poco de ayuda...-murmuró y ambos le miramos por primera ver en todo el tiempo que llevábamos ahí.

Tanto James como yo rompimos a reír a carcajada limpia cuando vimos a Peter metido dentro de una enorme burbuja flotando por el techo de la habitación.

Peter¡No tiene gracia¡Bajarme de aquí¡Tengo miedo a las alturas!

La idea de dejar a nuestro pequeño amigo por ahí flotando era tremendamente tentadora, pero le necesitábamos esta noche.  
Me puse de pie limpiándome las lágrimas derramadas por la risa y con un simple hechizo reventé la pompa y Peter cayó sobre su cama rebotando un par de veces.

Peter¡Eh¡Eso ha molado¡¡OTRA!!-exclamó tan feliz él y James negó con la cabeza.

James: Eres como un crío de cinco años

Sirius: Si, pero sin el como y a lo bestia...-añadí pasándome la mano por el pelo echándolo hacia atrás.

La noche había caído sobre el castillo hacía tiempo. Y la luna, redonda y brillante, flotaba sobre nuestras cabezas.  
Siguiendo el plan yo me encontraba con Andrew en los terrenos. Ciertamente tenía la esperanza de que esa noche no saliera, pero era pedir demasiado. Así que me limité a apoyar las patas delanteras y la cabeza sobre sus piernas y a mirar a mi alrededor con las orejas levantadas atento a cada sonido que pudiese oir procedente de los terrenos.

Andrew¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto nervioso ¿Hay algo extraño ahí fuera?-me preguntó la morena mirándome asustada. Me vi obligado a descansar la cabeza sobre mis patas y cerrar los ojos aparentando tranquilidad para tranquilizarla a ella.  
Debió dar resultado porque empezó a acariciarme en silencio observando con tranquilidad las estrellas.

Parecía que todo iba a salir bien, hasta el momento James había podido retener a Remus dentro de la casa de los gritos y no había ningún peligro. Eso creía yo...de repente, y sin ser invitado, un enorme animal de pelaje marrón grisáceo, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, y la dentadura a la vista apareció detrás nuestro.

Le reconocí de inmediato y me puse delante de la morena dispuesto a atacar al licántropo si se acercaba a ella.

Andrew: Dios mío...-murmuró conteniendo el aliento al ver al enorme animal y este dio un paso hacia ella. Gruñí con fuerza.  
No pareció importarle demasiado a mi amigo el que yo estuviese ahí, Andrew suponía una presa y su mente ahora era la de un depredador. Volvió a dar un paso, esta vez recorriendo mayor terreno, dispuesto a saltar sobre ella. Fui más rápido que él y antes de que pudiese rozarla salté y le mordí el cuello.  
Mientras el licántropo y yo forcejeábamos un elegante ciervo apareció de entre las sombras acompañado por una rata. Se acercó a Andrew y esta se subió sobre su lomo. Una vez los tres estuvieron suficientemente lejos solté a Remus, lo que no vi fue su garra arañando la piel de mi pecho. Me escocía terriblemente y cuando se deshizo de mi me lanzó de forma que caí sobre la tierra golpeándome la cabeza. Mi vista fue nublándose progresivamente hasta que el mundo oscureció.

Una vez recobrada la consciencia de nuevo lo primero que vi fue a la morena de pie frente a mi. Tenía las manos cubriéndose la boca y sus ojos me miraban impactados.

Andrew: Sirius...-la oí murmurar y entonces me di cuenta de que volvía a ser humano de nuevo.

Intenté hablar pero de mi boca solo salió un gruñido. Apoyé el brazo para levantarme y ella se arrodilló junto a mi apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros, deteniéndome.

Andrew: Estás herido. No te muevas-me rogó y la miré preguntándome que se proponía- Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería.

Sirius¡Quieta!-la ordené al ver que empezaba a sacar su varita. Me miró.

Andrew: Tienes que ir a la enfermería Sirius...

Sirius¡No! Nada de ir a la enfermería. Ayúdame a ponerme de pie

Andrew: No. Tienes ir a que te curen esa herida-insistió volviendo a sacar la varita.

Sirius¡Guárdala ahora mismo!-exclamé sujetando su muñeca con fuerza.

Andrew¿Estás tonto¡Suéltame!

Sirius: Tú si que eres tonta. ¡Estate quieta y escúchame! No entiendes nada.

Su mirada fue de odio profundo, pero aun así guardó de nuevo la varita y pareció dispuesta a escuchar.

Sirius: El lobo que has visto...el que me ha hecho esto...no era realmente un lobo.

Andrew¿Qué era¿Un calamar?

Sirius: Un licántropo.

Andrew¡¿QUÉ?!-chilló y la tapé la boca con una mano.

Sirius: Shhh no grites-la regañé antes de apartar mi mano- Remus es un licántropo-confesé cerrando con fuerza los ojos tratando de soportar el ardor del pecho.

Andrew: Remus...Remus es...no puede ser...Sirius...un licántropo es peligroso...

Sirius¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?

Andrew¿Dumbledore lo sabe?-preguntó ignorando mi anterior comentario.

Sirius: Claro que lo sabe. Fue él el que permitió a Remus entrar en Hogwarts.

Andrew: Pero...eso es una locura ¡Dumbledore está loco!

Sirius: No, planeó todo perfectamente. Supuestamente Remus debía pasar las noches de luna llena en la casa de los gritos, desde allí no puede hacer daño a nadie. Por eso no podemos ir a la enfermería. ¿Qué diría Pomfrey si me ve aparecer así precisamente una noche de luna llena? Remus estaría en la calle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿lo entiendes?

Andrew: Esto es de locos...-murmuró pestañeando repetidamente. Luego me ayudó a ponerme de pie- Está bien, no iremos a la enfermería, pero hay que curarte eso¿tenéis algo que nos sirva en vuestra habitación?

Sirius: Si, nosotros también tenemos nuestro "kit anti-Remus"-admití consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa por su parte.  
Cuando por fin conseguí ponerme de pie maldije el momento en que se me ocurrió. Sentía mil cuchillos clavándose a la vez sobre mi piel, creerme, no es una sensación agradable.  
Gemí de dolor llevándome la mano libre al pecho mientras con la otra mano me aferraba al hombro de la morena para no caerme al suelo.

Andrew: Tienes que aguantar el dolor, por lo menos hasta que lleguemos-dijo mirándome con preocupación y asentí con la cabeza mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

Llegamos a mi cuarto no sin cierta dificultad. Una vez allí me tumbé jadeando sobre mi cama mientras la morena buscaba entre el caos que caracterizaba a mi cuarto nuestro "kit"

Sirius: Dentro del baúl de James- indiqué y obedeciéndome buscó allí.

Andrew¡Aja!-exclamó triunfante con las cosas en la mano- A ver que tenemos aquí...-murmuró cotilleando los frascos que tenía en la mano- Bueno, creo que me servirá-finalizó encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose junto a mi.

Sirius¿Has pensado en hacerte medimaga? Esta es la segunda vez que me curas-dije sonriendo y me estudió con la mirada.

Andrew: No cambies de tema Black. Ahora mismo me vas a explicar por qué Remus estaba fuera de la casa de los gritos y por qué James se transforma en ciervo y tú en perro-dijo ella empapando un algodón en un potingue bastante extraño.

Sirius: Fue en quinto año. Cuando nos enteramos de lo de Remus-confesé- Tanto James, como Peter como yo nos convertimos en animagos para acompañarle durante esas noches. La mordedura de licántropo en los animales no les transforma ¡Ahg¡Eso duele!-grité cuando rozó la herida con el algodón.

Andrew: Lo siento, pero tendrás que soportarlo-me miró esperando mi consentimiento para continuar y asentí con la cabeza- Así que animagos...vale, ya sé que James es un ciervo...muy bonito por cierto...y tú un perro...ya hablaremos de eso. Pero...¿Peter¿En qué se transforma?

Sirius: En rata-dije y sonrió.

Andrew: Que apropiado...¿te duele?

Sirius: Mucho, pero no te detengas, cuanto antes acabes mejor.

Andrew: De acuerdo, continúa con la explicación.

Sirius: Bien, unos meses después de nuestra primera noche con Remus nos cansamos de estar encerrados y vimos que esas noches podían suponernos una oportunidad para conocer Hogwarts como ningún otro alumno lo ha conocido jamás. Así que salíamos e inspeccionábamos los terrenos.

Andrew¡Un licántropo suelto por Hogwarts¡¿No sabéis lo peligroso que es eso?!

Sirius: Ahora si lo sé.-admití recordando la sensación que me invadió al pensar en que ella podía resultar herida por nuestra culpa.

Andrew: Sois unos inconscientes

Sirius: Lo sé...aunque no sé que eres tú, hablando todas las noches con un perro que ignoras de donde viene y exponiéndote a los peligros que pueda haber-le reproché y de inmediato me arrepentí

Andrew¡Dios mío¡El perro¡Tú! Lo que dije...lo que dije de ti...¡Te lo dije a ti¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú!-gritó mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

Sirius¿Qué querías que dijera¿Me convertía de nuevo en humano, así, de golpe, y te decía: No Andrew, espera, no hables de mi porque soy yo? Y luego te entierro porque te ha dado un ataque al corazón.

Andrew: Hubiese preferido eso...-murmuró girando la cara de forma que no pudiese verla.

Me apoyé sobre los codos y traté de levantarme con cuidado para no hacerme más daño. Una vez esa misión estuvo conseguida cogí su barbilla y la obligué a mirarme.

Sirius: Siento no haberte dicho nada, sé que debería haberlo hecho...-me disculpé- Pero... todo lo que decías de mi... no puedes imaginar lo que sentía cuando decías que me querías, aunque lo dijeras llorando. Soy demasiado egoísta y me negué a prescindir de esa sensación, de esa felicidad.

Nos quedamos los dos mirándonos en silencio, ninguno tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer el ese momento.  
Fue ella la primera en actuar ayudándome a que me recostara de nuevo.

Andrew¿Qué ha pasado con James y Peter? Después de que me sacara de ahí me ha escondido entre los árboles, ha vuelto a ser humano, me ha dicho que me quedara ahí que tú corrías peligro y le necesitabas. Se ha vuelto a transformar y ha desaparecido.

Sirius: No te preocupes por ellos. Seguramente habrán podido con Remus y le habrán metido en la casa de los gritos. Originariamente ese era el plan.

Andrew¿Qué plan?-preguntó mirándome extrañada.

Sirius: Cuando caí en la cuenta de que esta noche había luna llena y en que tú saldrías James, Remus y yo preparamos un plan. Yo tenía que estar contigo, como siempre, atento a todo lo que pasara a nuestro alrededor- asintió recordando mi comportamiento- Mientras James y Peter se encargarían de llevar a Remus hasta la casa de los gritos a través del pasadizo que hay bajo el sauce boxeador.

Andrew¿Hay un pasadizo?

Sirius: Si, Dumbledore puso ahí el sauce para que nadie pudiera entrar las noches de luna llena, cuando Remus fuera un licántropo. Con lo que no contaba era con que los merodeadores sacaran al lobo de su escondite...

Andrew: Inconscientes...-murmuró negando con la cabeza.  
Permanecimos en absoluto silencio mientras ella terminaba de curarme la herida y la vendaba con cuidado. Una vez listo descansó las manos sobre las rodillas y me miró.  
Sirius: No puedes hacerte una idea de cómo duele esto-aseguré poniendo una mueca de dolor un tanto cómica, por lo menos conseguí que sonriera.

Andrew: Eres idiota...

Sirius: Lo sé. Lo tengo asumido.

De nuevo el silencio se acomodó entre nosotros, tan solo nos mirábamos el uno al otro, y tan solo eso bastaba para saber lo que pensábamos. De pronto ella giró la cabeza avergonzada de nuevo.

Andrew: Gracias-murmuró y la miré con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sirius¿Gracias¿Por qué¿Qué he hecho?-pregunté extrañado.

Andrew: Por salvarme la vida esta noche.

Una estúpida sonrisa se dibujó de golpe en mi cara y de nuevo, sin pensar en las consecuencias, me incorporé...solo con recordarlo aun me duele.

Andrew: Túmbate, te harás daño-me aconsejó pero la ignoré, conseguí sentarme frente a ella aun con los terribles pinchazos en el pecho.

Sirius: Andrew-susurré y me miró sorprendida por la cercanía.

Andrew¿Si?

Sirius: No tienes nada que agradecerme. Si te hubiese pasado algo...nunca me lo hubiese perdonado-aseguré acercando mis manos a su cara y acariciando sus mejillas coloradas.

Andrew: Sigo enfadada porque no me dijeras que eras el perro-me informó y sonreí.

Sirius: Si no me hubieras dicho que me querías...-vacilé un momento, asegurándome de que quería decir lo que iba a decir a continuación- Si no me hubieras dicho que me querías probablemente nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero yo a ti.

Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, me miraron de golpe...sonreí inconscientemente...parecía una ranita...

Andrew¡No me cambies de tema¡Estaba a punto de echarte la bronca por mentiroso! No me vengas ahora con cuentos sobre que me quieres y todo eso porque no te vas a librar

Sirius: Te quiero-repetí y me miró en silencio mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

Andrew¡Auch!-gritó dando un brinco sobre el colchón- me he modido ed dabio...¿cómo ce de ocude decidme ezo?

Sirius¿Qué he dicho?-pregunté

Andrew: Que me quiedes

Sirius¿Lo dudas?

Andrew: Si-aseguró tajante y abrí la boca ofendido

Sirius¿Tengo que demostrártelo?-pregunté alzando una ceja y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.  
Deslicé una de mis manos hasta apoyarla en su cadera mientras la otra, sobre su mejilla, iba acercando lentamente su rostro al mío. Por su parte, rodeó mi cuello con ambos brazos mientras sus dedos jugueteaban enredándose entre mechones de mi pelo.  
Ambos nos mirábamos sonriendo sin saber por qué hasta que finalmente nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso. Efectivamente se había mordido el labio, pude notar un ligero sabor a sangre.

Sirius¡Ay!-exclamé cuando un latigazo me recorrió el pecho al intentar recostarme.

Andrew: Eres un animal. ¿Quieres tener más cuidado?-me regañó mientras me ayudaba a tumbarme y se tumbaba después junto a mi.

Sirius: Jo...me hago pupa y tú me regañas...que mala persona...-dije poniendo un enorme puchero y me respondió con un sonoro beso en los labios.

Andrew: Deja de quejarte-murmuró mientras yo cogía su mano y enlazaba mis dedos con los suyos.

Sirius: Quédate a dormir conmigo-rogué y vi como sonreía.

Andrew¿Seguro que quieres que me quede¿Luego Lily vendrá a rescatarme?

Sirius: Puedo con un lobo podré con una pelirroja-aseguré y ella se echó a reír.

Andrew: De acuerdo mi valiente caballero, me quedaré-dijo recostando la cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras nos cubría a ambos con la manta.-Buenas noches-susurró mientras bostezaba.

Sirius: Te quiero-susurré yo abrazándola y me pellizcó.

Andrew: Yo también- murmuró antes de quedarse profundamente dormida entre mis brazos.

-------------------------------------------------------

Y se acabó por hoy. Sé que este capítulo gira básicamente en torno a una pareja pero lo pensé hace mucho y me encantaba así que me vi obligada a ponerlo espero que os guste!

**Coni:** Hola!!! Muchísimas gracias por el rr, me alegro de que te guste el tema del fic. Y coincido contigo, a mi también me puede Sirius aunque cuando releo lo que escribo y lo veo desde un punto de vista objetivo, es decir, no pienso que es sirius...dan ganas de matarle!! Respecto a tu petición...casi orden...de subir un capítulo diario lo siento pero mi paciencia mi imaginación y mis dedos no dan para tanto, aun así tratare de no hacer muy larga la espera. ¿De verdad odias a Andrew? Ala jo...pero si la pobre chica no ha hecho nada malo! Es más buena que el pan...igual un poco cabrona pero...ciertamente yo tmb quisiera ser ella jajaja. Problema solucionado, cámbiale el nombre, imagina que eres tú jejeje. Muchas gracias por decirme que escribo bien y me alegro de que te rías con el fic. Un besazo enorme!

**Mafee:** Holas!! Gracias por el rr!! Bueno, has visto como al final si ha pasado algo con Sirius y Andrew jejejeje siesque me encanta esta pareja, no puedo evitarlo...Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!

**Trixi-Black:** Holas!!! En este cap me he dado más prisa no?? Jejeje Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, la escena de Lily y James, he de admitir que al principio no estaba muy segura de dejar que se besaran pero me dieron penilla y les dejé. En cuanto a lo de Sirius y Rachel...no puedo prometerte nada, me da a mi que la chica esta le va a dar algún que otro dolor de cabeza a Andrew. Un besazo y hasta el próximo cap!

**Kathy:** Holas!! Como siempre te digo, no importa que te falte dejar rr en algún cap. En cuanto a lo de "pequeño" acercamiento...no se yo si pequeño es la palabra adecuada jejeje, tendré que pensar lo que les hago a esos dos, por ahora solucionado el problema de los dos morenos. Besos!!

**MMPOTTER:** Hola!!! Tienes razón, he estado mirando y ninguna de las dos comieron...soy una asesina! Las voy a matar de hambre jejeje bueno, en un momento como ese no creo que ni Lily tuviese ganas de comer (de hecho no las tuvo) En cuanto a lo del formato ves como mi amiga tenía mas razón que un santo jajaja Y en lo referente a la actualización voy rápido o deprisa según las ideas que se me ocurren pero no tengo imaginación como para ir a capítulo diario me temo Besos!!

**Hermione granger de potter:** Holas guapísima!! Me encanta tu nueva palabra, desconfuse, del verbo desconfusar jajaja un puntazo!! Y si, se tendrá que desconfusar nuestra lily...a ver como...ummm ya lo pensaré Besos!!

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa:** Holas!! Me alegro de que te gustara el anterior fic, y espero que este también te guste!! Besos!!

**BellaBlack:** Holas!! Jajaja si que son impertinentes tanto Phoebe como Snape, pero...si no les interrumpen sabe Dios lo que hubiesen hecho esos dos adolescentes con las hormonas aceleradas (hablando parezco mi abuela k triste dios mío) Espero que este cap tmb te guste, aquí no hay impertinentes Besos!!

**Nachita:** Hola guapísima!! Hombre, escribir más rápido que lo que tú lees...que yo sepa aun no soy superwoman...a ver...no, no llevo la capa XD Has visto como en el fondo soy buena y las cosas entre Sirius y Andrew se han arreglado?? Un poco accidentado pero...eso es un detalle sin importancia jeje. Bueno guapísima se me acabó el tiempo de escritura (tengo aquí a mi madre con pose dictadora reivindicando sus derechos de ordenador jejeje) Besos!!

Un beso a todos

Ciao!!


	15. Dos caras

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

Narrador 

Dos caras

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ANDREW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El grito de Lily Evans inundó toda la torre de Gryffindor despertando a todo aquel que aun permaneciese entre las sábanas durmiendo plácidamente. A esa descripción respondían dos de nuestros protagonistas que hasta hace escasos segundos dormían abrazados.  
Andrew se frotó los ojos con pereza sin levantar la cabeza, apoyada en el hombro de Sirius, mientras este giraba la cabeza hacia ella y abría ligeramente los ojos para mirarla.

Sirius¿Eso era tu amiga Evans?-preguntó con la voz ronca y la morena sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

Andrew: Mmm si, eso me temo. Menos mal que es sábado, no podría soportarla en clase. Verás los comentarios cuando sepa que he pasado la noche contigo...

Sirius¿Se supone que es malo que pases la noche conmigo?-preguntó mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo de la morena tras su oreja.

Andrew: Peor, he incumplido una de las tres reglas de oro del grupo... Nunca te liarás con un merodeador que considere su pelo más importante que el resto de la humanidad

Sirius: Hummm ¿y ahora qué¿Serás juzgada por cometer semejante delito?

Andrew: No lo creo, Phoebe lo cometió antes. De todas formas, aunque se me juzgara no me arrepentiría de nada-confesó y el moreno sonrió ampliamente, se inclinó y besó la punta de la nariz de la morena con suavidad.

Sirius: Yo tampoco

Andrew: Por tu bien más te vale, o te puedo asegurar que la broma de principio de curso será algo permanente-aseguró levantando el dedo índice de forma amenazadora y el moreno tragó saliva teatralmente.

Sirius¿Cuánto crees que tardará Evans en deducir que estás aquí?

Andrew: No mucho ¿por?-preguntó mientras se levantaba y se miraba en un espejo cercano a la cama donde aun descansaba Sirius.

Sirius: Quiero estar preparado para cuando entre hecha una fiera y pretenda asesinarme.

Andrew: Hum anoche Remus, hoy Lily... ¿dos intentos de asesinato en menos de 24h? Debe ser un record...-murmuró hablando más para si misma que para él mientras trataba de domar los rizos que formaban su melena- Por cierto ¿qué tal la herida¿Duele mucho?

Sirius: Si, bastante. Es lo que pasa cuando tratas de hacerte el héroe para impresionar a una chica-dijo mientras sacaba las piernas de la cama se sentaba sobre el colchón observando divertido los esfuerzos de la morena.

Andrew¡Imposible! Recuérdame que la próxima vez que me levante con semejante cara de troll no me mire en el espejo- exclamó desesperada y el moreno no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Se levantó con cuidado para no hacerse más daño y se colocó tras la chica rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro derecho de la morena.

Sirius: Estás preciosa-aseguró y ella sonrió complacida.

Andrew: Me da la impresión de que eres un tanto subjetivo-comentó colocando sus manos sobre las de él.

Sirius: Aunque tuvieras la cara verde y tres ojos me seguirías pareciendo preciosa.

Andrew¿Ves cómo tu opinión es subjetiva?

Sirius: Si, pero es la que cuenta ¿no?-preguntó mientras la daba pequeños besos en el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja.

Andrew: Sabes que si-aseguró dándose la vuelta, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos y apoyando su frente en la de él.

Sirius¿No sientes un cosquilleo en el estómago?

Andrew: Constantemente...lo odio

Sirius¿Sabes a qué se debe?

Andrew: En mi caso es por tu culpa. Son tus caricias, tus besos, tus palabras...tú eres el culpable.

Ambos sonrieron y ella cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma del de ojos azules.  
Sirius tomó la iniciativa y la besó en los labios, despacio pero con intensidad, estudiando cada respuesta de ella. Cuando de pronto Andrew se separó de golpe y miró hacia la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sirius¿Qué...

Andrew: Shh-le calló y ambos pudieron escuchar lo que había alarmado a la morena. El ligero sonido de unas pisadas que se iban acercando progresivamente hasta detenerse de golpe. Andrew sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras daba un paso hacia la puerta alejándose de Sirius.

Andrew: Lils, estoy aquí. Y por propia iniciativa he de añadir, no me han secuestrado

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció la pelirroja paseando la mirada entre ambos morenos.

Lily¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó cerrando la puerta y cruzándose de brazos.

Andrew¿Versión detallada o tipo telegrama?

Lily: Telegrama, no tengo tiempo.

Andrew: Ayer por la noche salí a dar un paseo y me encontré con Sirius STOP Tuvimos una charla muy interesante STOP Nos liamos STOP He dormido con él STOP

Lily: Mientes. Para mantener una conversación interesante con alguien, ese alguien tiene que tener cerebro. Este-señaló al moreno, el cual se mantenía al margen- No tiene cerebro.

Andrew: No seas cruel Lils, aunque aparentemente el chico sea solo físico, si lo intenta puede llegar a entablar una conversación coherente

Sirius¿Perdona¡¿Cómo que...

Lily: Vale, analicemos el punto dos de la situación ¡¡¿ Te has liado con él?!!-dijo gritando tan fuerte que los cristales vibraron.

Andrew: Gracias por la demostración de tu voz de soprano-murmuró frotándose las orejas.

Lily¿Cómo has podido? Primero Phoebe con Remus...eso lo pasé porque Remus dentro de lo que cabe es normal pero tú...este...no lo entiendo...

Andrew: Yo tampoco...-aseguró mirando al moreno, al cual empezaba a molestarle el hecho de que hablasen de él en sus narices como si no estuviera- No lo entiendo y no puedo explicarlo, pero...le quiero-esa última frase la dijo con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas que hizo que Sirius se olvidara por completo de todo y se acercara a ella abrazándola con fuerza.

Lily: Menos mal que no he desayunado...hubiera vomitado todo con esta última escenita.

Sirius: Evans...a ver si dejas de huir de James de una vez y haces lo que tu cuerpo pide a gritos

Lily¿Y qué pide mi cuerpo?

Sirius: A James, en todos los sentidos- anunció convencido y la pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada mientras Andrew levantaba la cabeza para mirarle impactada- No me mires así, no sería la primera vez que te lías con él.

Lily¡Te lo ha contado!-exclamó

Sirius¡Pues claro! Es mi mejor amigo y tú la chica por la que babea ¿qué esperabas?

Lily: Espero encontrarle pronto para poder matarlo-murmuró.

Sirius: Pobre James...

Andrew: Hummm chicos tengo hambre ¿bajamos a desayunar?-preguntó desviando la conversación y haciendo que Lily olvidara sus deseos homicidas.

Lily: Si, me muero de hambre-aseguró acercándose a la pareja y cogiendo a su amiga de la mano la apartó de Sirius- Vamos, tú te tienes que vestir y peinar y yo tengo que levantar a Phoebe.

Sirius¿No se ha despertado con tu grito de antes?-preguntó extrañado

Andrew: No es lo mismo despertar que levantar-aseguró sonriendo mientras su amiga tiraba de ella para llevársela- ¿Te veo en el desayuno?

Sirius: Claro, pero llegaré un poco más tarde, tengo que ir a un sitio antes-confesó guiñándola un ojo y ella asintió con la cabeza antes de que la pelirroja cerrara la puerta.

Una vez llegaron a su habitación Phoebe era la única que seguía durmiendo. Las otras dos compañeras de habitación ya se habían marchado, cosa que tanto Andrew como Lily agradecieron.

Lily: Vamos Phoebe, arriba. Tengo hambre

Phoebe: Mmmmm-murmuró cubriéndose la cabeza con la colcha

Lily¡Vamos!- exclamó arrancándole la colcha de las manos y destapándola completamente.

Phoebe¿Alguna vez he mencionado lo mucho que te odio?

Andrew: Vamos Phoebe, Lils tiene hambre, eso significa que o nos damos prisa o se comerá los muebles- dijo la morena buscando entre toda la ropa de su armario algo que ponerse.

Lily: Que graciosa...

Phoebe¡Hombre! La desaparecida en combate ha vuelto-dijo levantándose y mirando a la morena- ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

Andrew: Si te lo cuento no te lo crees-aseguró cogiendo unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca con un dibujo en el centro y una sudadera azul celeste.

Phoebe: Prueba-la retó sonriendo y la morena se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta dispuesta a irse a la ducha.

Andrew: Me he liado con Sirius y he dormido con él-confesó finalmente y salió de la habitación dejando a Phoebe con la boca abierta y a Lily negando con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Remus Lupin descansaba sobre una de las camas con los ojos cerrados, acompañado por Peter y James, cuando entró Sirius Black.

Sirius: Buenos días Moony ¿cómo te encuentras esta mañana?-preguntó luciendo una radiante sonrisa.

El licántropo se limitó a gruñir colocando el brazo sobre sus ojos.

Sirius: Interpretaré eso como un "Buenos días Sirius, estoy perfectamente ¿Tú qué tal estás?

Otro gruñido del licántropo fue la única respuesta mientras James sonreía sospechosamente y Peter miraba embobado a la pared blanca de la enfermería.

James: Pad... ¿a qué se debe tu buen humor tan temprano? No hay quidditch.-preguntó observando como su amigo contenía las ganas de dar triples saltos mortales hacia atrás.

Sirius: Prongs...el quidditch solo te anima a ti-aseguró mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, que se cerraron del todo cuando amplió su sonrisa- Veo que me conoces bien, estoy así porque estoy realmente feliz.

Remus¿A quién te has tirado?-preguntó el castaño con voz ronca y el brazo aun sobre los ojos.

Sirius¿Tan simple te crees que soy?

Remus: Si-aseguró

James¡¿Qué ha pasado?!-exclamó cansado de esperar.

Sirius: Ayer, gracias a Remus y su transformación conseguí liarme con Andrew y hemos dormido juntos. Y me quiere... ¿os lo podéis creer? Me quiere.

James: Dios mío...esa sonrisa es tan empalagosa que creo que me van a salir caries...

Remus¿Ves como tenía razón? Estás así porque te has tirado a Andrew

Sirius¡No me la he tirado! Solamente nos besamos y dormimos juntos.

James¡No me lo puedo creer!-exclamó mirando a Sirius con los ojos abiertos como platos- Pad...estás...estás...enamorado.

Sirius¡¡¿QUÉ?!!-gritó como si le hubiesen diagnosticado una enfermedad mortal- ¡No¡Nunca¿Yo¿Sirius Black enamorado¡Jamás!

Remus: La primera fase es la negación amigo mío-murmuró apartando el brazo y mirando al moreno con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Sirius¡Ya me habéis amargado la mañana! Me voy a desayunar. Por lo menos cuando como no pienso en las gilipolleces que decís.

Y muy orgulloso salió de la enfermería dando un portazo.

James: Verás la bronca que le va a echar Pomfrey por el portazo...

Remus¿Quién lo diría? Sirius enamorado...

James: Verás cuando se pase el día canturreando para si mismo y suspirando con aire soñador.

Remus¿Yo hago eso?-preguntó acordándose de que él también estaba en el mismo estado que su amigo moreno.

James: Tú no canturreas pero te pasas el día mencionándonos lo maravillosamente maravillosa que es tu maravillosa novia, la cual, por cierto, es maravillosa...por si no lo he mencionado ya.

Remus: Ja, ja, ja. ¿Tengo que recordarte tu retransmisión diaria de todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirroja conocida como Lillian Evans?

Ambos amigos se miraron con odio y el silencio se prolongó durante un momento hasta que Peter se pronunció.

Peter: Ohhh una pelusa...-murmuró mirando, hipnotizado, el movimiento de la pelusa blanca.

Tanto el moreno como el castaño se miraron extrañados y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír ante la intervención de su amigo.

James: Peter...el día que uses tu cerebro para algo me sorprenderé-admitió secándose las lágrimas.

Minutos más tarde, un pensativo Sirius Black entraba en el gran comedor. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos, la cabeza gacha y la vista fija en la punta de sus zapatos, mientras sus labios se movían murmurando algo.

Sirius¿Yo? Enamorado... ¿cómo se les ocurre semejante chorrada? Enamorado... ¡ja!

Andrew¿Sirius¿Estás bien?-preguntó la morena sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró detrás de Andrew y frente a sus dos amigas. Las tres le miraban con curiosidad y desconfianza. Sonrió rascándose la nuca y se sentó junto a la morena.

Sirius: Estoy bien, solo pensaba en voz alta

Lily: Mentira...

Andrew¿En qué pensabas?-preguntó la morena ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

Sirius: En nada importante-contestó y después besó la mejilla de la chica con dulzura.

Lily: Vais a conseguir que vomite...

Phoebe: Lily, no seas tan rancia ¡Con lo monos que son¿Dónde estará mi Remusín?-preguntó mirando hacia el techo y rascándose la barbilla pensativa.  
Sirius y Andrew se miraron sonriendo de forma cómplice.

Sirius: James y él han bajado temprano a desayunar esta mañana. James quería aprovechar la mañana para entrenar, ya que se acerca el primer partido de Gryffindor y Peter y Remus han bajado con él para que no desayunara solo-mintió de forma muy natural.

Lily¿Tú no has ido con ellos?-preguntó con cierto tono de maldad en la voz.

Sirius: Yo tenía una cosas más importantes que hacer-aseguró cogiendo la mano de Andrew, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica.

Lily: Puaj...

Phoebe: Celosa...

Lily¡Por supuesto que no!-aseguró cruzándose de brazos molesta.

Phoebe: Entonces... ¿Remus está en el campo de quidditch?-preguntó levantándose.

Sirius: Ehh...no...no... En el campo de quidditch solo está James.

Phoebe¿Y Remus dónde está?

Sirius: No tengo ni idea

Andrew: Estará en la habitación-opinó la morena y Phoebe inclinó la cabeza pensando en esa posibilidad.

Lily: O en la biblioteca- dijo la pelirroja y una nueva opción apareció en la cabeza de la rubia.

Sirius: También puede estar dando un paseo tranquilamente.

Phoebe¡Me rindo!-exclamó dejándose caer sobre su silla con demasiado dramatismo- Cuando quiera verme que me busque.

Los tres acompañantes de la rubia se rieron al ver como esta se cruzaba de brazos con gesto de enfado.

Sirius¿Quieres que vaya a buscarle?-se ofreció el moreno y a Phoebe se le iluminó la cara.

Phoebe¿Harías eso por mi?

Sirius: Claro, no hay problema

Phoebe¡Gracias Sirius! –exclamó mientras el moreno se levantaba de su silla y levantaba la mano dando a entender que no le suponía una gran molestia. Luego salió del gran comedor con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Lily: Es posible que no sea tan idiota como pensaba...-murmuró pensativa

Andrew¡Pues claro qué no!... tú no le conoces como yo...

Phoebe: Mira Lils...está enamorada...-susurró sonriendo al ver la cara de embobamiento de su amiga.

Lily: Desgraciadamente...

Andrew¿Mm¿Decíais?

Phoebe: Que hacéis muy buena pareja.

Minutos más tarde tres chicos eran echados, prácticamente a patadas, de la enfermería por la enfermera, la señora Pomfrey.

James: Pero Poppy... si esta vez no hemos hecho nada malo-se defendió el de gafas poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Sra. Pomfrey: Lupin ya se encuentra usted perfectamente. Y ahora fuera de aquí, no dejáis descansar al resto de mis pacientes-ordenó señalando la puerta con el dedo índice muy estirado. Puerta por la que salieron: James Potter que caminaba seguido de cerca por Peter. Y tras ellos Remus con una rana de chocolate en la boca de la cual salían dos patas marrones que se movían inquietas.

James: De verdad... y solo porque le he pedido a un niño de primero que probara una de tus ranas-murmuró colocando ambas manos por detrás de su nuca...

Remus: Damez ed cgdio de a puedto vede.

James: Moony creo que no te he entendido-aseguró y el licántropo tragó lo que le quedaba de rana en la boca antes de volver a hablar.

Remus: Que el crío se ha puesto verde y ha vomitado hasta la primera papilla cuando le has obligado, que no pedido, que se tomara la rana.

James¡Y yo que iba a saber que el chaval ese tenía problemas de estómago¡Qué me lo hubiese avisado!

Peter: De hecho te lo ha dicho-murmuró y el moreno le fulminó con la mirada-Aunque es probable que lo haya dicho muy bajito...yo lo he oído porque estaba a su lado pero si no...ni me hubiese enterado.

James¿Ves? Wormtail me apoya-aseguró y Remus negó con la cabeza mientras abría otra rana de chocolate y le daba un mordisco a la cabeza.

James¡Eh! Hace un buen día-comentó mirando por la ventana- ¡Voy a decirles a los del equipo que hoy tenemos entrenamiento!

De nuevo el castaño se vio obligado a tragar antes de poder hablar.

Remus: Te van a matar, hoy es sábado y lo de buen día... no estoy yo muy seguro, me juego la cabeza a que llueve.

James: Nimiedades... el primer partido está a la vuelta de la esquina y este año tengo al equipo en muy baja forma. ¡A entrenar se ha dicho!

Remus: Ya me lo dirás cuando acabes colgado de uno de los aros...

El moreno no escuchó la última frase de su amigo, se alejaba de ellos con paso decidido y la cabeza puesta en su escoba.

Peter¡Eh¿Ese de ahí no es Sirius?-preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo mientras su acompañante seguía la dirección de su mirada hasta encontrarse con el moreno.

Remus: Si, si es él.

Peter¡Genial¡Vamos con él!-exclamó más feliz que un niño en navidades, pero antes de poder dar un paso Remus le cogió del codo.

Peter le miró indignado intentando explicarse el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, pero la cara de este era inescrutable. Solo una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas denotaba cierto estado de alarma.

Remus: Sirius no está solo. Está hablando con... ¿Rachel¿Qué hace hablando con ella?-se preguntó a si mismo y Pettigrew ladeó la cabeza.

Peter: Hombre, yo también hablaría con ella.

Remus: Si, pero tú no tienes novia cenutrio- le reprochó el castaño dándole una colleja- Esto no me gusta un pelo-murmuró escondiéndose y escondiendo a Peter con él.

Peter¿Por qué¿Qué pasa?

Remus: No sé muy bien que habrá pasado pero puedo ver a Andrew escondida cerca de ellos y por su cara no creo que las cosas vayan bien...

Peter¿Andrew¿Qué hace ella...

Remus¡Calla! Déjame escuchar.

La castaña cambió el peso de su cuerpo moviendo seductoramente la cadera a la vez que movía la cabeza acomodándose el pelo.

Rachel: Así que ahora estás con Cullen...quién lo iba a decir...la mosquita muerta ha sido capaz de atrapar al rebelde de Sirius Black.

Sirius alzó una ceja y luego sonrió ampliamente.

Sirius: A mi nadie me atrapa Rachel, hoy estoy con Cullen como mañana puedo estar con cualquiera-aseguró confiado.

Rachel: Menos mal Siri-pooh... pensaba que no podríamos divertirnos nunca más-ronroneó recorriendo con los dedos el pecho de Sirius.

Sirius: Eso no quiere decir, Rachel, que me interese "entretenerme" contigo- sonrió con suficiencia apartando las manos de la chica de su cuello.

Rachel: Vamos Siri... Cullen no se va a enterar... yo no se lo voy a decir...-susurró juguetona al oído del moreno.

Sirius: Valoro demasiado la lealtad como para traicionar a mi novia-dijo mirando a la castaña seriamente.

Rachel¿Y luego presumes diciendo que no te ha cazado?

Sirius: Cuando me canse la dejaré. Pero mientras esté con ella seré fiel, como he sido siempre-sentenció- Y ahora si me disculpas, estoy buscando a Remus.

El moreno se alejó por el pasillo en dirección a la enfermería mientras Rachel le miraba con cierto rencor. Cuando desapareció de su campo de visión esta también se marchó bufando y maldiciendo en voz baja.

Peter¿Podemos irnos? Sirius te buscaba.

Remus: Ve con él, tengo que hacer algo antes-ordenó el castaño saliendo de su escondite y acercándose al lugar donde había visto escondida a la morena.

Una vez allí la encontró sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos fijos en una antorcha que flotaba sobre su cabeza. Se quedó de pie frente a ella esperando alguna reacción. Un llanto, una rabieta...lo que fuera...pero la morena seguía inmóvil.

Andrew: Dime Remus ¿me consideras imbecil?-murmuró por fin y el licántropo entrecerró los ojos meditando la respuesta. Le había pillado por sorpresa.

Remus: De momento no. No significa que eso cambie con el tiempo, pero de momento te considero bastante inteligente.

Andrew¿Y por qué yo me siento como una auténtica imbecil?

Remus: Porque el imbecil de tu novio tiene que demostrar que no le importa nada en el mundo, aun sabiendo que si te pierde se muere-afirmó sentándose junto a ella.

Andrew¿Por qué me he tenido que enamorar de una ameba con cuerpo de adolescente¿Por qué no clonas tu cerebro y se lo implantas?-preguntó mirándole molesta.

El castaño rompió a reír ante las preguntas de la morena.

Remus: Si clonara mi cerebro y lo implantara en su cabeza Sirius dejaría de ser Sirius y sería mi copia defectuosa y barata.

Andrew: Pero dejaría de ser un imbecil...

Remus: Verás, a Sirius nunca antes le había importado nadie que no fuéramos James, Peter o yo. Para él las chicas eran un mero juego, y de golpe se ha encontrado con que ese juego ha subido de nivel, y por mucho que juegue no es capaz de superarlo. No sabe como actuar cuando algo le importa y por eso hace justo lo contrario ¿Por qué crees que alardea de que no le importas? Para no sentirse vulnerable, sabe que en el fondo no es así.

Andrew: Madre mía... ¿enserio eres amigo suyo?

Remus: No tienes idea de lo mucho que esos tres han hecho por mi desde que llegué, no es fácil llegar a un sitio sabiendo que eres diferente y conseguir que te acepten pese a tus..."diferencias" –dijo el castaño con una amable sonrisa que ella le devolvió. Luego desvió la mirada.

Andrew: No sé Remus...igual...si esa es su forma de actuar creo que lo mejor es dejarlo aquí antes de que me haga más daño.

Remus: Hazlo si crees que es lo mejor-la alentó y ella le miró un poco extrañada- Pero igual te haces daño a ti misma haciéndolo...además siempre le puedes dar la última oportunidad.

Andrew¿Cómo lo consigues?

Remus¿El qué?

Andrew: Esto. Debería estar llorando amargamente y maldiciendo a toda la familia de mi estúpido e inmaduro novio. En cambio aquí me tienes, planteándome la posibilidad de hacer como si no hubiese visto nada y darle una segunda oportunidad…

Remus: Bueno…digamos que soy una persona muy convincente-dijo con una sonrisa

Andrew: No, lo que eres es idiota

Remus¿No me habías dicho que eso lo eras tú?

Andrew¡Eh!-exclamó dándole una patada amistosa- No uses mis palabras en mi contra-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Remus: Entonces… ¿le vas a dar la segunda oportunidad?

Andrew: A ver… ¿qué remedio? No todas pueden presumir de tener un novio perro con cerebro de ameba ¿no?

Remus: Por cierto Andrew- se levantó antes de continuar y la morena le miró expectante- ¿Qué hacías espiando a Sirius?

Andrew: Phoebe le había mandado a buscarte y he ido detrás de él para avisarle de que íbamos a salir fuera, no sé que plantas ha visto Lily cerca del campo de quidditch, pero el caso es que las necesitaba. Le he visto hablando con Rachel y me he escondido…-confesó y Remus arrugó el entrecejo pensativo.

Remus¿Phoebe me buscaba?

Andrew: Si, no te ha visto en el desayuno y te echaba de menos. Sirius le ha dicho que habías bajado pronto con James para que luego pudiese entrenar.

Remus: Buena excusa… ¿Te parece si vamos al campo de quidditch con ellas?

Andrew: Me parece perfecto…ahora mismo no me haría ninguna ilusión encontrarme con Sirius…

Remus: Anda vamos-murmuró empujándola por la espalda.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al campo de quidditch donde James, subido sobre su escoba, pegaba gritos a diestro y siniestro a unos jugadores con cara de asesinos en serie. Mientras Lily y Phoebe recogían unas plantas de aspecto putrefacto que había justo junto al aro.

Andrew: Menos mal que no están usando las bludgers, conociendo a Phoebe alguna la daría en la cabeza.

Remus: Me preocupan más los bates que tienen los golpeadores en la mano. Alguno tiene pinta de impactar contra la cara de James.

Andrew: Bueno…una semana con la nariz vendada no vendrá mal para bajarle los humos a tu amigo…-murmuró mientras Remus la dedicaba una mirada de reproche.

De pronto, como salida de la nada, una enorme pelota de color rojo cayó en picado. Estaba a punto de golpear a Phoebe en la cabeza cuando Lily la atrapó ágilmente.

Phoebe¡Por Merlín! Gracias Lils…-dijo llevándose la mano derecha al pecho, a la altura del corazón.

Lily¡Ten más cuidado Potter si no quieres cenarte la quaffle!- amenazó la pelirroja señalando al moreno, pero este acababa de tener una idea y no era receptivo a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

James¡Madre mía que reflejos!-comentó impactado- ¡¡EVANS!!-gritó

Lily¡Me vas a gastar el nombre¡¿Qué narices quieres ahora?!

James¡Únete al equipo¡Eres la guardiana que necesitamos!-rogó mientras descendía hasta estar a la altura de la chica, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Lily¿Qué?

James: Que seas nuestra guardiana…por favor…

Lily: Ni de coña-negó rotundamente dándose la vuelta ignorando las súplicas del moreno.

* * *

Y se terminó, perdón por la tardanza pero estaba de exámenes y como comprenderéis eso de compatibilizar exámenes con escribir es más bien difícil, principalmente porque la cabeza no da para tanto, al menos la mía… Y hoy por fin he terminado y aquí tenéis el cap, tenía ganas de continuar la historia jeje.

**Hermione granger de potter:** ¡¡HOLAS!! Me alegro de que te gustara la escena entre Sirius y Andrew, a mi tmb me encantó cuando me la releí…yo quiero un Sirius jooo jejeje. Y entre Lily y James…tengo k hacer algo…pero aun tengo que pensarlo un poco más. ¡¡Besos guapa!!

**Kathy:** ¡¡Hola!! Tienes razón, siempre hay alguien metiendo las narices en todas las historias, y esta no iba a ser menos, ahí está Rachel dándole emoción al asunto. Aunque de momento no parece que le salgan muy bien las cosas a esta chica ¿quién sabe si en algún momento sus planes tendrán éxito o no… Y bueno, James es un peligro hasta en una enfermería, esperemos que al final Lily le controle un poco…Besos!!

**Coni:** Hola!!! Amiga…no eres lista ni nada…yo también quiero ser Andrew, o al menos conocer al Sirius de mi vida que le sigo esperando… Respecto a lo de tu idea, me ha gustado pero le voy a dar un toque mío más característico. El típico si pero no, me gustas pero… Y no te preocupes, no t estas metiendo en la historia, a fin d cuentas soy yo la k decide poner una cosa u otra, solo das ideas y eso me encanta (m toca pensar menos!! Jajaja) en cuanto a Lily y James tú tranquila que a Prongs le va a costar bastante más que a los otros dos.  
Por cierto ¿en serio leíste el cap en clase? Jajaja increíble!! Bueno, espero que no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera pero…ya sabes las evaluaciones es lo k tienen…besos!!

**MMPOTTER:** Jajaja como me gusta leer rr así!!! Me alegro d k t gustara tanto el cap  
Y no, Phoebe no sabe nada…aun. Ya veré como se lo dice… ponte en la piel de Remus…no tiene que ser fácil ir y soltarle a tu novia que eres un licántropo así, como quien da los buenos días. Y lamento la falta Lily/James pero…aun no…ummm aunque igual acepta la oferta de jugar como guardiana y a base de entrenamientos…jejeje…ya veré lo k s m ocurre. Besos!!

**Trixi-Black: **Hola!!!! Me gustó más la idea de que los pillara Lily aunque pensándolo bien soy yo una a las que despierta Lily con ese grito y se traga la almohada con funda incluida… ya veremos como sigue Sirius con su trastorno de personalidad múltiple y sus hoy te quiero mañana no. Besos y me alegro de que te guste el fic!!

**Nachita:** Hola guapísima!! Jajajaja créeme, Andrew es incontrolable. Lo que pasa es que Sirius es su debilidad y…se deja manejar. Respecto a tu sistema nervioso estás de suerte, por fin el ordenador de mi cuarto funciona y ya no tengo que pelearme con mi madre (humm lo que significa que me voy a tener que buscar otra excusa cuando prefiera tirarme en el sofá y no hacer nada en vez de escribir)  
Y tranquila, aunque en este capítulo hay un pequeño bache, en el que viene tengo alguna escena Sirius/Andrew preparada. Un beso enorme!!

Y nada más, gracias por leer Ciao!!


	16. Second star to the right

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

Second star to the right

Estaba tirado en el suelo de rodillas cuando empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia aquella mañana. La pelirroja había huido a una velocidad increíble negándose rotundamente a formar parte del equipo. Equipo que le miraba desde las alturas preguntándose por el estado de salud mental de su actual capitán.  
Mientras tanto su amigo Remus, acompañado por las amigas de Lily: Andrew y Phoebe no sabían si decir algo o limitarse a desaparecer.

Lentamente se puso en pie apretando con fuerza el mango de la escoba que descansaba entre sus dedos mientras con la otra mano se desordenaba el pelo cada vez más mojado.

James: Pelirroja cabezota-masculló- ¡Se acabó el entrenamiento!-les gritó a los del equipo y luego empezó a andar en dirección al castillo sin decir palabra.

Una vez a cubierto las dos chicas y el castaño se miraron bastante sorprendidos pero lo cómico del momento hizo que la risa se apoderara de ellos al instante y los tres rompieran a reír ignorando las miradas de la gente que pasaba a su alrededor

Andrew: Lo que nos faltaba. Lily y James jugando al quidditch juntos…como darle una metralleta a un mono…

Phoebe: Menos mal que ha dicho guardiana, imaginaros que le propone ser golpeadora.

Remus: Todas las bludggers irían directas a su cara-aseguró el castaño imaginándose la escena.

Sirius¿Me he perdido algún chiste?-preguntó el moreno apareciendo tras ellos. Los tres se giraron sorprendidos y tanto Remus como Phoebe sonrieron…Andrew desvió la mirada.

Remus: Te has perdido a James pidiéndole a Lily que forme parte del equipo de quidditch.

Sirius¡¿Qué dices¿Evans jugadora de quidditch? Tengo que verlo para creerlo-comentó pasando su brazo por los hombros de su novia. Lo que no se esperaba era la reacción de esta, que se apartó bruscamente.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron fugazmente, la de Sirius sorprendida y la de Andrew acusadora.

Sirius¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó molesto y ella se rió de forma burlona.

Andrew: No sé, debe ser que a mi no me atrapa nadie, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera ¿no?

Sirius¿Cómo¿A qué viene eso?

Andrew: No sé. Tú sabrás-dijo dando por finalizada la conversación. Y dando media vuelta se fue en busca de su amiga Lily.

Extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga, Phoebe miró a Remus, este le devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

Remus: Ve con ella, luego te cuento-susurró el licántropo y la rubia obedeció enseguida alejándose de los dos.

Sirius¡¿Tú la has visto¡¿Qué narices la pasa ahora¡Te juro que no entiendo a algunas mujeres!-exclamó cruzándose de brazos y su amigo respondió dándole una colleja que resonó por todo el pasillo- ¡¡Joder¡¿Por qué has hecho eso¡¿Estáis todos locos hoy o qué?!-gritó ofendido frotándose la nuca dolorida.

Remus: O te daba ella o te daba yo, pero alguien tenía que darte. ¡¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a Rachel que a ti nadie puede "atraparte"¡¡Y encima dices que a Andrew la dejarás cuando te canses de ella!!

Sirius¡¿Y tú cómo narices sabes eso?!

Remus¡Porque te he oído¡Y ella también!

Sirius¡¡¿Qué¡Mierda!-exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Remus…tengo que hacer algo…si ha oído lo de Rachel… ¡Joder¡No me perdonará en la vida¡Remus ayúdame!

Remus¡Relájate! Ya he hablado con ella…

Sirius¿Y¿Qué ha dicho¡Habla Remus¡Por Merlín!

Remus: Te perdonará…-confesó tras pensárselo un momento- Pero en mi opinión deberías ganarte tú el perdón-añadió.

Sirius¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó un poco más relajado

Remus: Habla tú con ella y demuestra que te mereces que te perdone-se explicó el licántropo mientras su amigo se rascaba la barbilla pensativo.

Sirius: Ya te entiendo…-murmuró

Remus¡Ah¡Y cómo te vuelva a ver ocultando lo enamorado que estás de ella te pego tal paliza que te olvidas hasta de tu nombre! –le amenazó alzando la mano peligrosamente y el moreno se alejó ágilmente.

Sirius: Yo no estoy enamorado-aseguró sonriendo con prepotencia- Pero…igual esa chica me importa algo más que las demás

Remus: Muy bien, tú sigue por ese camino. Pero la próxima vez no pienso salvarte el culo.

Sirius: Sobreviviré Moony, sobreviviré.

Las horas fueron pasando con una curiosa lentitud, y Lily ya no sabía que hacer para quitarse al pelmazo de Potter de encima. Desde que por la mañana la había pedido que formara parte del equipo de quidditch y ella había rechazado la oferta no había parado de insistir. La había perseguido repitiendo la misma frase sin parar hasta la hora de la comida. También le había amargado ese momento al hechizar cada uno de sus platos y por mucho que moviese el contenido de estos siempre formaban la misma palabra "por favor". Tras eso la había seguido hasta la biblioteca y había vuelto a utilizar la magia hechizando cada una de las páginas del libro que se estaba leyendo, y cada vez que pasaba la página la frase "¡Únete al equipo!" aparecía en letras doradas y granates. 135 "¡Únete al equipo!" y 135 "¡No!" mientras los espectadores de la biblioteca no paraban de reírse. Pero el acoso no cesó ahí. Cansada Lily había huido a su habitación, encerrándose en ella, y cada vez que abría la puerta veía a James de rodillas repitiendo "Por favor" sin parar.

Lily¿Sigue ahí?-preguntó con la esperanza de que el moreno se hubiese marchado.

Phoebe se acercó voluntariamente a la puerta y la abrió ligeramente.

James¡Por favor!

Lily¡Te he dicho que no¡Déjame ya en paz!-gritó desesperada

Phoebe: Si Lils, sigue ahí.

Lily¡Dios que infierno!-se lamentó cubriéndose la cara con la almohada- ¡Si lo sé dejo que la pelota te atice en la cabeza!

Phoebe¡Muchas gracias¡Yo también te quiero!- murmuró irónica sentándose en la cama de su amiga Andrew, la cual se encontraba sentada sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, con su pequeña gata sobre las piernas y contemplando como los pocos rayos de luz que conseguían traspasar las nubes desaparecían en el horizonte dando paso a una oscuridad que cubría todo cuanto podía ver, mientras las gotas de lluvia impactaban contra el cristal produciendo un agradable sonido.

Lily¡Eh¡Dama de las camelias¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?-preguntó la pelirroja viendo como su amiga Andrew estaba completamente ausente. No obtuvo respuesta.

Lily¡Eh!-insistió lanzándole la almohada y acertando en la cabeza.

Andrew¡Joder Lily!

Lily¿Qué te pasa?-volvió a preguntar atrapando la almohada que su amiga la lanzaba.

Andrew: Nada-contestó secamente.

Lily: Ya, y yo soy rubia.

Andrew: Si tú lo dices-murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

Phoebe: Problemas con Sirius-susurró la rubia al oído de Lily en voz tan baja que la morena no la escuchó.

Lily: Lo suponía.

Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación en el momento en que cada una de las tres chicas se perdió en su mundo.

Phoebe: Tengo hambre-comentó sacando a las otras dos de sus cavilaciones.

Andrew: Yo no-aseguró- No voy a bajar.

Lily¿Sigue Potter ahí?

De nuevo Phoebe abrió la puerta y efectivamente James seguía de rodillas.

Phoebe: Sep

Lily: Yo tampoco bajo.

Phoebe: Entonces bajaré yo, Remus me estará esperando.

Lily¿Me subes algo? No creo que aguante toda la noche sin comer nada y la idea de hacer una excursión a las cocinas a media noche no me atrae en absoluto.

Phoebe: Veré lo que puedo hacer

Lily: Por cierto, ya que sales dale a Potter una fuerte patada en el estómago de mi parte.

Phoebe: James, Lily me ha pedido que te de de su parte una patada en el estómago. Como comprenderás es algo que no voy a hacer porque conociéndome como me conozco lo más probable es que acabara en el suelo haciéndome más daño yo del que podría hacerte a ti. Pero bueno, lo que quería decirte es que tuvieras cuidado porque como te descuides en una de estas sale Lily y te da en la cabeza con cualquier objeto pesado que tenga a mano.

James: Gracias Phoebe, lo tendré en cuenta-dijo agradecido el moreno mientras la rubia cerraba la puerta- ¡Por favor Lily!-gritó.

Lily¡No!-contestó justo en el momento en el que se cerraba la puerta.

Phoebe¿No piensas moverte de ahí?-fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.

James: Hasta que la respuesta no sea positiva no

Phoebe: Como quieras, me voy a cenar.

James¿Las otras dos no bajan?

Phoebe: No, Andrew está deprimida por no sé que problema con Sirius y Lily dice que no sale hasta que te largues de ahí.

James: Espero que tenga con qué entretenerse…

Phoebe: No te canses-se despidió bajando por las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a la sala común donde Remus Sirius y Peter esperaban.

Sirius: Phoebe ¿dónde está Andrew¿No baja?-preguntó el moreno levantándose del sofá alarmado.

Phoebe: No, no sé que narices la habrás hecho pero lleva toda la tarde en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia la lejanía y suspirando cada cinco minutos-dijo mirándole con cierto rencor.

Sirius: Voy con ella

Phoebe: No te lo recomiendo- advirtió y el moreno detuvo su impulso de subir y la miró- Está con Lily, y el que yo me contenga y no te mate por hacerle algo a mi amiga no significa que Lily también lo haga.

Sirius: Capto el mensaje, aquí quieto hasta que baje Andrew o bien desaparezca la pelirroja.

Phoebe: Muy bien Sirius, las cazas al vuelo-se burló.

Remus: En fin, visto el panorama… ¿bajamos a cenar?

Phoebe¡Por supuesto¿Crees que me voy a quedar sin cena por esos tres pesados? Que poco me conoces Remusín…

Remus: Phoebe…

Phoebe: Lo siento…eres mi Remusín, me sale solo…

Sirius¡Ay mi Remusín¡Míralo él que adorable!- se burló el moreno forzando la voz para que le saliese lo más aguda posible.

Phoebe: Punto uno es MI Remusín, solo mío. Punto dos vuélvete a reír de mi y verás lo aguda que te sale la voz después de la patada que te doy, exactamente donde estás pensando.

Sirius: A vosotras tres os une la mala leche ¿no?

Remus: Eso y un complot para evitar que procrees-añadió el castaño mientras rodeaba la cintura de la rubia con un brazo.

Sirius: Anda Remusín ¿por qué no cierras la bocaza?

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas terremoto-Lily revolvía y descolocaba todo lo que tenía al alcance de la mano en busca de algún objeto aun sin identificar.

Andrew¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios buscas?!-preguntó nerviosa tras estar un buen rato con Lily de aquí para allá.

Lily: Algo duro, grande y muy pesado.

Andrew¿Uno de los baúles?

Lily: Vale, algo grande, duro y pesado…que pueda levantar.

Andrew: Haber especificado. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Lily: Estoy haciendo inventario… ¡¿Para qué lo voy a querer¡Para tirárselo a Potter encima por supuesto!

Andrew: Lo suponía. Lils, relájate, respira hondo y no trates de asesinar a Potter si no quieres ver tu precioso culo en Azkaban durante… ¿toda tu vida?

Lily¿Toda mi vida¿Por matar a Potter¡Me declararían una heroína nacional!

Andrew: En serio Lils, controla tus instintos asesinos.

Lily: Está bien, me abstendré de romperle la cabeza… ¡Encima tengo hambre!-exclamó sentándose en el suelo, enfurruñada, y con los brazos a la altura del pecho.

Andrew: De verdad…-suspiró cansada bajándose del alfeizar y abrió la puerta- Mira Potter, estoy de mala leche y ahora mismo soy más peligrosa para tu integridad física que Lily. Con lo que más te vale que te largues de aquí y dejes a mi amiga tranquila y en paz si no quieres que tu existencia sea un mero recuerdo ¿Me he explicado con la suficiente claridad o necesitas que te haga un esquema?

James: Solo una duda

Andrew¡No va ha jugar de guardiana si no le da la gana¡¡Largo!!-gritó y el moreno se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a la sala común.

Lily: Si hubiese sabido de tu capacidad para espantar moscones te hubiese llamado antes.

Andrew: Largo tú también-añadió empujándola para que bajara a cenar y así quedarse sola.

Una vez sola en aquella habitación, se volvió a acercar a la ventana mientras se abrazaba a si misma con fuerza. Había dejado de llover, y el viento que soplaba fuera alejaba las nubes con rapidez. Pronto se podrían ver las estrellas.  
Miró a su alrededor y se acercó a su cama, donde había dejado tirada su túnica. La dobló sobre su brazo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado para no hacer demasiado ruido. Unos minutos después estaba fuera del castillo.

El viento la daba en la espalda haciendo que la túnica hondeara. Se soltó el pelo dejando que los rizos acariciaran sus mejillas y suspiró cerrando los ojos

Andrew: Estúpido Black…-murmuró dejando que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

Sirius: Ya sé que soy estúpido pero no hace falta que lo repitas a cada minuto.

Se giró alarmada al oír su voz y le vio tras ella. Estaba completamente inmóvil, dejando que sus brazos colgaran a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras su mirada castigada se fijaba en los ojos de ella.

Andrew¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sirius: Hasta hace un momento venía con la intención de ponerme de rodillas y suplicarte que me perdonaras…ahora ya no sé muy bien que tengo que hacer.

Andrew¿Cómo?

Sirius: Es más fácil pensar en hacer una cosa a tener que hacerla. Llevo toda la tarde pensando…imaginando cómo pedirte perdón por lo que has oído esta mañana, incluso cuando te he visto salir he vuelto a repasar mentalmente la conversación. Y ahora que estás delante y no parece que tengas intenciones de volver a huir de mi…no sé qué hacer…nunca antes me había pasado esto-confesó recorriendo con la mirada todo lo que los rodeaba.

Andrew¿Cómo sabes…

Sirius: Remus me lo ha dicho-la interrumpió

Andrew: Oh

Se quedaron ambos en silencio, cada uno mirando hacia un lado, inmóviles. Solo un soplo de viento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda da la morena haciéndola temblar.

Sirius: Tienes frío-afirmó y en un impulso dio un paso hacia ella, salvando la distancia que los separaba, y la rodeo con sus brazos tratando de darla calor.  
Las mejillas de la morena enrojecieron y el muro que tan cuidadosamente había construido a su alrededor se quebró del todo permitiendo a sus ojos derramar tímidas lágrimas.

Sirius¿Estás…-titubeó- ¿Estás llorando?

No necesitaba una respuesta, la sentía temblar bajo sus manos.

Andrew: Necesito…necesito saber por qué le dijiste eso a Rachel… ¿Realmente soy solo un entretenimiento?-preguntó cerrando con fuerza los ojos

Sirius: Yo…

Andrew: Dime la verdad-le cortó- Necesito saberla para actuar en consecuencia. Si lo que dijiste no es verdad entonces no tengo de que preocuparme pero creo que cada vez es más fuerte lo que siento, y si solo soy un mero juego no quiero…

Sirius¡No!-exclamó de pronto separándola lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos- No…no lo digas…no digas que quieres terminar… Realmente no siento lo que dije…pero tampoco sé lo que siento-tragó saliva intentando ordenar sus pensamientos- No quiero hacerte daño, no puedo soportar verte llorar pensando que es por mi culpa. Quiero cuidar de ti, quiero…  
La frase se quedó inconclusa. La morena se puso de puntillas, rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le besó con fuerza sin importarle ya nada de lo que la rodeaba.  
Él en un principio se quedó quieto a causa de la sorpresa, luego se entregó en el beso ignorando las lágrimas que aun recorrían las mejillas de la chica y mojaban a su vez las suyas propias.

Andrew: No iba a decirlo-murmuró una vez se separaron.

Sirius¿Decir el qué? –preguntó apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

Andrew: No iba a decir que quería dejarlo…Lo has pensado tú solo. Igual conoces tus sentimientos mejor de lo que crees, lo que pasa es que temes admitirlos.

Sirius¿Tú sabes lo que sientes?-inquirió acariciando la punta de la nariz de la morena con la suya.

Andrew: Desgraciadamente si y exactamente es eso lo que me pasa…tengo miedo a admitir que te…a admitir lo que siento y no poder controlarlo.

Sirius: Puede que si me pase algo parecido, esto es nuevo para mi. Nunca había tenido este miedo a perder a una chica.

La morena emitió una risita ahogada.

Andrew: Eso es porque todas las chicas con las que has estado bebían los vientos por ti. A mi no me tienes tan asegurada.

Sirius¿Tienes poder para leer mentes?-se burló y la morena aprovechó su posición para darle una suave colleja- ¿Qué os pasa hoy a todos con mi nuca? Me maltratáis…

Andrew: Te lo merecías-afirmó ignorando el enorme puchero que daba un toque cómico a la cara del chico.

En medio del silencio que los rodeaba, de pronto Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo. Estaba prácticamente despejado, la luna empezaba a menguar y se veían las estrellas perfectamente, pequeños puntos brillantes adornando el cielo nocturno sobre sus cabezas.  
En ese momento una idea surcó su cabeza, cogió las manos de la morena y la hizo girar sobre sus talones colocándola de espaldas a él, y abrazándola después para protegerla del frío.

Sirius: Mira hacia el cielo-susurró en su oído y la chica obedeció- ¿Ves esas estrellas de ahí?

Andrew: Si, es la constelación de Orión ¿verdad?

Sirius: Si-confirmó él y luego señaló otro grupo de estrellas justo detrás de Orión- ¿Y ves esas cinco que hay detrás?

Andrew: Si

Sirius: Forman la constelación de "Canis major" o "Can mayor". Ahora mira la estrella más brillante de las cinco.

Andrew¿Esa?-preguntó señalando un puntito brillante.

Sirius: Si ¿Sabes como se llama?

Andrew: No

Sirius: Sirio, es la estrella más brillante del cielo, visto desde la tierra.

Andrew¿Me estás diciendo que la estrella más brillante y tú os llamáis igual? Ahora comprendo tu egocentrismo…

Sirius¡Eh! Un respeto hacia mi persona Cullen

Andrew echó hacia atrás la cabeza y la apoyó sobre el hombro del chico. Buscaba algo que el moreno no tardó en interpretar y pudo complacer sus deseos presionando con suavidad sus labios contra los de la morena.

Andrew: Gracias-dijo con voz cantarina y él sonrió.

Sirius: Te aseguro que es un placer- susurró mientras recorría el cuello de la morena, desde la clavícula hasta el hueco detrás de la oreja, con la punta de la nariz. Ella se rió.

Andrew: Tengo sueño-murmuró frotándose los ojos como un niño pequeño y sin preguntar Sirius la cogió en brazos.

Sirius: A la cama entonces-dijo dando por finalizada la conversación y se dirigió, con paso lento, hacia el castillo, mientras la morena se acurrucaba sobre su pecho y cerraba los ojos.

Minutos antes, cierta pelirroja entraba en el gran comedor con los ojos fijos en las múltiples bandejas llenas de comida y con un único pensamiento en la cabeza, comer.

Phoebe¡Lils¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la rubia sorprendida al ver a su amiga

Lily: Cinco letras: C-o-m-e-r.-dijo llenando su plato con todo lo que tenia al alcance de la mano.

Remus¿Y James?-preguntó el licántropo extrañado al no ver a su amigo merodear por ahí.

James: Aquí estoy

Remus: Ya decía yo…

La pelirroja y el moreno cruzaron una mirada y ella aprovechó el silencio para tragar antes de hablar.

Lily: La respuesta es no.

James: Tranquila, no te lo voy a pedir más-murmuró desganado mientras se sentaba junto a Peter- ¿Y Sirius¿Dónde está?

Remus: Se ha ido hace un rato. No tenía hambre.

James: Vale¿qué le ha pasado con Andrew?-preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lily: Por su bien más le vale que yo no me entere de lo que ha pasado.-avisó la pelirroja haciendo sonar sus nudillos

James: A veces me asustas…

Xx: No te emociones sangre sucia, asustar a alguien como Potter no tiene ningún mérito-murmuró una voz siseante digna de una serpiente.

Todos centraron su mirada en el rubio de cara alargada y piel cetrina que había dicho esa frase.

James: Malfoy… ¿qué haces aquí? Pensaba que las serpientes se escondían al caer la noche.

Lucius: Venía a informarme, dentro de poco es el primer partido de Gryffindor ¿no es así¿Por cuánto tenéis pensado perder? –preguntó con voz burlona y las dos chicas que estaban con él se rieron de su gracia.

James: Te contestaré cuando tenga la copa de quidditch en mis manos…-una sonora risotada interrumpió la respuesta de James.

Lucius: Me han dicho que soñar es gratis Potter. ¿Vosotros ganar la copa de quidditch¡Ja! Tu guardián no sería capaz de atrapar una quaffle ni aunque fuese del tamaño de Hagrid, tus golpeadores harían lo mismo si no salieran a jugar…y tú como capitán eres totalmente nefasto… Da gracias a que el primer partido no es contra nosotros y aun podréis conservar algo de moral para el segundo.

El moreno apretaba con fuerza los puños intentado relajarse. Aunque lo cierto era que no se creía capaz de aguantar un comentario más sin romperle la nariz a ese cretino.

Lucius¿Qué pasa Potter¿Ya no eres capaz de responder? Y éste es el temible James Potter…un merodeador… creo que estoy temblando de miedo…-le siguió picando hasta que James reventó y se levantó de un salto.

James: Mira Malfoy…

Lily: Mira estúpido cavernícola-saltó la pelirroja interrumpiendo a James, el cual la miró sorprendido- Si tienes menos luces que un callejón oscuro no me importa pero que no te vuelva a ver metiéndote con el equipo de Gryffindor. Es más, te aseguro, como que me llamo Lily Evans, que no solo ganaremos la copa, sino que os la ganaremos a vosotros y en vuestras narices.

Narcisa: Como saltas en defensa de tu novio ¿verdad sangre sucia?-la provocó una de las chicas que estaba con Lucius, Narcisa Black, una Slytherin de pelo rubio pálido y un terrible parecido a un buitre carroñero.

Lily: No eres la más indicada para hablar de novios. No soy yo la que tiene un par de cuernos como dos catedrales…-comentó con la intención de herir a la rubia. No era ningún secreto que Lucius, hasta el momento el prometido de Narcisa, salía detrás de todo lo que tuviese falda.

Narcisa¡¿Cómo te atreves maldita sangre sucia?!-chilló y se abalanzó contra Lily dispuesta a matar a la pelirroja, la cual ya tenía los puños preparados.  
Por fortuna tanto James como Lucius se interpusieron antes de que las dos chicas acabaran a tortazo limpio.

Lucius: Vamos Narcisa, no es bueno pasar tanto tiempo cerca de una sangre sucia como ella…-dijo destilando veneno con cada palabra.

Lily¡Si eso¡Iros¡No os vaya a contagiar algo de mi inteligencia!-exclamó y cuando dejó de maldecir a los Slytherin se fijó en James, que la miraba con cierto desconcierto-¿Qué he hecho ahora¿Por qué me miras así?

James¿Lo que les has dicho antes… ¿Significa que serás mi…nuestra guardiana?

Lily: Está visto que cuando me hierve la sangre no soy capaz de morderme la lengua…supongo que tendré que jugar-aceptó- ¡Pero lo hago solo por cerrarles el buzón a esos Slytherin, no por ti!-le advirtió, claro que James ya no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que la pelirroja decía. En su mente solo aparecía un pensamiento, sus dos pasiones: Lily Evans y el quidditch juntos en una misma frase. Definitivamente, para el moreno, la vida era maravillosa.

James¡Gracias Lily!-exclamó saliendo del trance. La abrazó, levantándola del suelo, y empezó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje.

Lily¡James para¡Bájame idiota!-le ordenó mientras escondía la cara en su hombro y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. El moreno obedeció.

James¿Qué ocurre?

Lily¡Que tengo un exceso de sangre concentrado en mi cara por tu culpa¡Me horrorizan las gilipolleces, como la que acabas de hacer, en público¡Y estoy a punto de vomitar lo poco que he comido!

James: Bastaba con un simple "de nada"

Lily: Estúpido-masculló dándole una colleja y luego volvió a sentarse a la mesa para terminar de cenar mientras James se frotaba la nuca y el resto de los presentes aguantaban las ganas de reírse temiendo la posible reacción de la pelirroja.

* * *

¿Qué pasará ahora que Lily ha aceptado unirse al equipo de quidditch¿Ganará Gryffindor su primer partido¿Andrew y Sirius podrán ser una pareja feliz o tendrán más contratiempos? Y hoy por hoy mi pobre cerebro no da más. Veremos lo que se me ocurre a lo largo de la semana para poder continuar. Hasta el momento espero que os guste Besos!!

**Hermione granger de potter:** Toma! Pedazo review me has dejado! Jajaja me ha encantado leer tanto:-P Y Sirius no es tan estúpido…igual un poco…y es normal que no acepte que está enamorado es difícil para el cazador aceptar que ha sido cazado jeje aunque ya has visto que si que lo demuestra un poquillo en este cap. Respecto a lo de Lily te juro que fue un flash, se me ocurrió de golpe el otro día en clase de mates (no si yo menos atender…) y pensé…y si la meto en el equipo? Y bueno, aquí esta jejejeje. Venga un beso, espero que te guste este cap y a ver si me meto a leer tu fic. Ciao!

**Trixi-Black:** Jajajaja ¿Qué es mucho para ti? Tampoco he hecho tanto o si? Espero que no colapses, no quiero cargar con ello en mi conciencia jejeje Besos!

**Nena-chan:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por el rr, m alegro de que te guste el fic aunque no es tan bueno, no tanto como para llamarlo joya (me sacas los colores jajaj) y tranquila, de momento seguiré escribiendo. Besos!

**Pame Evans**: Hola!!! Mi más sincera admiración por leerte todos los capítulos en una noche ¡Menudo aguante!  
No creo que James vuelva a meterse con la comida de Lily pero me temo que Lily podrá encontrar otras mil razones para querer asesinarle sin que esté directamente relacionado con la comida. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, yo también quiero un Remus!! Aunque me guste más Sirius Remus es tan tierno que me puede… No digas que no tienes imaginación, todo el mundo la tiene. Seguro que en algún momento en el que te aburrías y no podías hacer nada para entretenerte más que soñar se te ha ocurrido algo. Cómo crees que se me ocurre a mi lo que se me ocurre? A base de aburrirme jejeje Y por supuesto que no me tiene roncando tu rr, me ha hecho mucha gracia, jamás pensé que alguien se pudiese leer los quince caps de golpe. Te admiro!! Jajaja Besos!!

**MMPOTTER**: Hola!! Tienes toda la razón, k gilipollas son los tíos según que ocasiones... pero luego van se portan como Sirius en este capítulo y a ver quién es la lista que se acuerda de lo gilipollas que son… Y en cuanto a Remus, yo también quiero un amigo así, aunque preferiría una Lily, pega más con mi carácter jejeje Espero que este capítulo también te guste besos!

**Nachita:** Hola guapísima¿Qué tal todo? Efectivamente, muy en el fondo Andrew es buena, si es que a la pobre la puede su mala leche jejeje. Bien, a ver como me sale el experimento Lily y el quidditch, esperemos que no ocurra ningún accidente que implique a James jejeje. Espero que este capítulo haga que la historia te siga enganchando. Un beso guapa!

Gracias a todos por leer.

Baci. Ciao!!


	17. El primer partido

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

* * *

**El primer partido**

Sirius, Andrew, Remus y Phoebe- Peter aun seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta en su cama- se dirigían hacia el campo de quidditch, donde se encontraban Lily y James-junto al resto del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor- dispuestos a entrenar.

Sirius: Aun no me puedo creer que Evans vaya a jugar al quidditch.

Phoebe: Me muero de ganas de verla, con los reflejos que tiene seguro que lo hace fenomenal.

Remus: Eso espero, sino tendrán que tragarse todo lo que le dijeron ayer a Malfoy-comentó el licántropo y los dos morenos le miraron extrañados.

Andrew¿Qué pasó ayer con Malfoy?

Phoebe: Empezó a picar a James y Lily se hartó, le aseguró que ganarían la copa de Quidditch-resumió la rubia.

Andrew: Ahora entiendo el porqué de que Lily se apuntara al equipo. Me extrañaba que fuera por propia voluntad. A esta chica la puede el orgullo…

Remus: Mirad, ya está James dando órdenes-dijo una vez llegaron al campo y pudieron ver al equipo de pie con las escobas en la mano y a James paseándose por delante de ellos, gritando.

James: Bien chicos, nuestro primer partido es la semana que viene, tenemos que estar preparados. Ravenclaw tiene un gran guardián, aunque sus cazadores no es que sean ninguna maravilla. Tenemos que procurar atacar en parejas, eso nos dará más posibilidades de despistar a su guardián y poder marcar.  
Nuestra principal misión es conseguir el mayor número de puntos posibles para poder ir más relajados de cara a los dos partidos siguientes.

Mientras hablaba todo el equipo-a excepción de Lily, que empezaba a bostezar- le miraba con suma atención escuchando cada palabra y asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de que entendían lo que había que hacer.

James: Sabiendo esto quiero que los tres cazadores practiquéis este tipo de ataque mientras los dos golpeadores tratan de impedir que marquéis.

Los cinco jugadores asintieron y tras subirse en sus respectivas escobas se elevaron a la altura de los aros.

James: En cuanto a ti –añadió mirando a Lily- tengo un entrenamiento especial.

Los demás habían subido a las gradas para poder ver de cerca el entrenamiento.

Phoebe: James se parecía más al general de un ejército que a un simple capitán de un equipo deportivo escolar…-opinó la rubia

Remus: Cierto, se emociona cuando tiene una escoba en la mano

Andrew: Y hablando de escobas-le interrumpió la morena, la cual miraba, con los ojos entrecerrados, a la pequeña figura conocida como Lily- ¿Cómo va a jugar Lily al quidditch cuando tiene miedo a las alturas?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, pero pareció como si la propia Lily la escuchara ya que en el momento en el que James la ordenó que se montara en su escoba gritó.

Lily¡¡¿QUÉ¡NO! Ni de coña me subo yo en este palo traicionero-aseguró negando con la cabeza

James¿Y cómo pretendes jugar el partido?

Lily: Para el partido aun queda una semana, podré mentalizarme…

James¿Me estás diciendo que pretendes jugar al quidditch cuando te da miedo volar?

Lily: No me da miedo volar, me dan miedo las alturas…

James¡Eso es una tontería!

Lily¡¿Tontería¡Me subo en una silla y me tiemblan las piernas¡Y tú pretendes que me monte sobre un palo y revolotee por ahí arriba como si nada!-exclamó ofendida

James: No te vas a caer.

Lily: Permíteme que lo dude…las estadísticas están en tu contra Potter…

James: Súbete-ordenó el moreno

Lily¿No me has oído? He dicho que no

James: Lily por favor.

Lily: Que no-repitió y el moreno, cansado, se acercó a ella y cogiendo la cara de la chica entre sus manos la obligó a mirarle.

James: Lily, voy a estar sentado justo detrás de ti, en la misma escoba. ¿Crees qué permitiría que te pasara algo?-preguntó elevando las comisuras de los labios en una leve sonrisa.

Lily: Yo…yo…yo

James: Vamos Lils… además, piensa en la cara de Malfoy cuando ganemos la copa. Y para ganarla tú tienes que perder el miedo a volar ¿verdad?- la chica asintió, insegura, con la cabeza, incapaz de apartar la vista de los ojos marrones del chico que la miraban con intensidad- En ese caso te vas a subir en esa escoba y vamos a demostrarle a todos los idiotas que tenemos como amigos que eres capaz de volar mejor que nadie ¿de acuerdo?

Lily: Si-dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz y James la soltó sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo para después agacharse a coger la escoba que había dejado en el suelo.  
La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas y mirando al moreno con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados se agachó y cogió una piedrecilla que había en el suelo tirándosela a James y acertando en su cabeza.

James¡Ay!

Lily: No vuelvas a llamarme "Lils" no tienes la suficiente confianza conmigo, Potter-le reprochó demostrando que había recuperado la seguridad que tenía en si misma. Y con ese mismo aire de prepotencia le quito la escoba a James de las manos y se subió en ella. Luego le miró dotando a su mirada de un toque de desesperación.

Lily¿Subes o qué? Tengo un entrenamiento de quidditch, no tengo todo el día para esperar a que tú te decidas…

James: Pero… -intentó defenderse pero desistió al instante y suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza- Eres increíble-añadió sentándose tras ella.

Lily: Lo sé. Y mucho cuidadito donde pones las manos porque te juro que te las corto-le amenazó.

James: Dedícate a volar.

Lily¿Cómo¿Tengo que conducir esto yo sola?

James: Claro ¿qué pensabas?  
Lily: Ay madre…-murmuró tragando saliva y luego, tratando de recordad las lecciones recibidas en primer año se elevó vagamente del suelo.

Mientras, en las gradas tanto Andrew como Phoebe sonreían ampliamente.

Remus¿A qué vienen esas caras?-preguntó el castaño mirando a las chicas y a la pareja que empezaba a elevarse, alternativamente.

Andrew: Prestar atención. Esto va a ser divertido.

Phoebe: Si, que pena no haber traído un paquete de palomitas-comentó la rubia y Sirius la miró alzando una ceja.

Sirius: Phoebe… ¿para qué quieres tú ahora unas palomas?-preguntó sin encontrar ningún sentido al comentario que había hecho la rubia, la cual empezó a reírse escandalosamente en cuanto escuchó la pregunta- ¿Y ahora qué he dicho?

Andrew: Sirius…las palomitas son un tipo de aperitivo muggle, maíz tostado

Sirius¿Y para que tuestan el maíz?

Andrew: Son muggles…

Sirius: Ah, claro.

Remus: Chicos, me da la impresión de que Lily y James no llegan intactos al suelo ni por asomo-opinó el licántropo fijándose en las volteretas, tirabuzones y demás acrobacias que hacía la escoba, acompañadas de los gritos histéricos de Lily.

Sirius¡Madre mía¿Lo está haciendo ella a propósito?

Andrew: Por los gritos deduzco que no.

Phoebe¡¡Lily¡¡Sujeta el mango de la escoba más arriba¡¡Y mira hacia delante, no hacia abajo!!-gritó la rubia poniendo ambas manos alrededor de su boca para asegurarse de que la pelirroja sería capaz de escucharla.

Unos minutos después la escoba que llevaba a Lily y a James dejó de parecer un caballo encabritado y la de ojos verdes empezó a coger confianza y a deslizarse, suavemente, por el cielo.  
Sirius, Remus y Andrew miraron a su amiga rubia con la boca abierta de par en par.

Phoebe¿Qué pasa¿Qué he hecho?-preguntó sin entender las mirada de sus amigos

Sirius: Exactamente… ¿desde cuando sabes manejar una escoba?

Phoebe: Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que no requiera un exceso de coordinación por parte de mis piernas.

Andrew: Desde luego, no falla. Basta que haya un obstáculo, por pequeño que sea, en tu camino y que te tropieces con él…y ahora le estás dando clases de vuelo a Lily…

Phoebe: Está visto que este año va a ser bastante sorprendente… Remus y yo juntos, tú saliendo con el chico al que describías como "proyecto de hombre fallido", Lily volando con James detrás de ella…como te descuides mañana te vemos agarrada del brazo de Rachel las dos vestidas iguales.

Andrew: Antes beso a Snape…-aseguró la morena poniendo una mueca de asco que hizo reír a Sirius.

Lily: Bueno, te has liado con Black, no creo que haya mucha diferencia…-opinó la pelirroja apareciendo frente a ellos e ignorando la mirada de odio que el aludido la dedicaba.

Remus: Vuelas bien-comentó el licántropo observando a la pelirroja, la cual le sonrió como respuesta al cumplido.

Lily: Gracias, y créeme, es difícil hacerlo cuando tienes un estorbo como James Potter medio ahogándote, a la espalda.

James¡Joder¡Encima quéjate! Nunca había tenido miedo a volar…hasta que me subí contigo ¡A punto me matas!- exclamó indignado y la pelirroja suspiró.

Lily: Tú me has obligado así que te guardas tus opiniones y se las cuentas a quien le interese.

Andrew: Bueno… ¿No se supone que esto es un entrenamiento¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó la morena mientras James se bajaba de la escoba de Lily.

James: Tienes toda la razón. Pelirroja, a entrenar-ordenó sacando la varita y encantando a su escoba para que se acercara volando hasta él. Descuido que pago caro, porque mientras estaba concentrado en traer su escoba no se dio cuenta de cómo Lily también se hacía con su varita y le ponía el pelo de color verde moco.  
Sirius rompió a reír a carcajadas mientras los otros tres trataban de disimular al ver la cara de James.

James: Qué… cómo… ¡¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO?!- gritó a pleno pulmón con los ojos vidriosos.

Lily: Odio queme llamen "pelirroja" y odio que me den órdenes. Y en media hora que llevamos aquí no has hecho otra cosa que ordenarme que hiciera cosas… me he cansado- dijo más fresca que una lechuga ignorando el detalle de que James estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

James¡¿Y qué pretendes¡Esto es un entrenamiento¡Y yo tu entrenador!

Lily: Se llama "educación". A ver, repite conmigo E-du-ca-ción-dijo al más puro estilo "Barrio sésamo"

James: Señorita Lillian Evans, si a usted le parece bien, deberíamos empezar a entrenar porque a este paso nos van a dar una soberana paliza en el partido. ¿Sería tan amable de ir volando hacia esos tres aros de ahí y esperarme? Necesito romper algo-dijo apretando la mandíbula y haciendo rechinar los dientes en cada palabra.

Lily: Será un placer- dijo emprendiendo el vuelo y alejándose de ellos.

James¡Merlín! Si no me gustase tanto la odiaría

Sirius: Prongs…te contradices-le avisó secándose una lágrima que asomaba a sus ojos provocada por el ataque de risa.

James: A ti ya te mataré luego por haberte reído de mi, amigo de pacotilla.

Sirius: Desiste, luego estaré demasiado ocupado aclarando con mi novia eso de que soy un "proyecto de hombre fallido"

Andrew: Es simple, un proyecto de hombre conseguido es un hombre atento, detallista, dulce, cariñoso, guapo… ¿De toda esa lista, y eso que la he resumido, cuántas características tienes tú?

Sirius¿Yo? Todas-dijo ofendido, como si eso fuera obvio, claro que su novia no lo vio tan obvio.

Andrew: A ver cómo te lo explico para que puedas entenderlo, eres el típico chico-algodón de azúcar. Bueno por fuera, vacío por dentro

Sirius: Lo que no me explico es que haces aquí conmigo entonces

Andrew: Me pueden los dulces. Y además, para pasar el rato no necesito a un hombre demasiado profundo

Sirius¿Ahora soy un "entretenimiento"? De acuerdo-dijo levantándose, ofendido, y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Andrew: De verdad…ahora me tocará ir a consolarle…En fin, que entrenéis bien-le dijo a James mientras se levantaba- Os veo luego-añadió despidiéndose de los otros dos y salió corriendo siguiendo el camino por donde había pasado Sirius hace escasamente unos segundos.

Remus: Y tú vete con Lily antes de que vuelva a usar su varita con fines poco beneficiosos para ti y tu pelo-le aviso a James y este se acarició el pelo verde poniendo un enorme puchero.

James: Más la vale que esto se arregle porque te juro que la dejo calva. Total, a mi me gustaría aunque tuviese tres ojos, y la piel violeta-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tras subirse en su escoba salió volando velozmente.

Remus: Madre mía…que cuatro…-murmuró negando con la cabeza.

Phoebe: Lo que yo decía, este año va a ser un año lleno de sorpresas-repitió la rubia juntando las yemas de sus dedos y luego desvió la vista hacia su novio, el cual la miraba con una ceja alzada- ¿Y tú Remus¿Algún secreto del que deba enterarme?

De pronto todas las alarmas del licántropo empezaron a sonar dentro de su cabeza. ¿Sabía algo¿Andrew había dicho algo? No, era imposible que Andrew le hubiese traicionado de esa manera. Pero entonces ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo Phoebe? Aunque pensándolo bien igual no se refería a nada en concreto y era él el que estaba paranoico perdido. Total, en siete años que llevaba en Hogwarts solo se habían enterado sus amigos tras pasar cinco años pegados a él día y noche. Era imposible que Phoebe en las pocas semanas que llevaban juntos se hubiese dado cuenta.

Phoebe: Nave nodriza llamando a Remus. ¡Remus responde!-le grito pasando la mano por delante de los ojos del castaño intentando hacerle reaccionar.

Remus¿Eh¿Qué pasa?

Phoebe¿Te han secuestrado los hombrecillos verdes?

Remus¿Qué hombrecillos verdes¿Phoebe de qué hablas?

Phoebe: Desde luego…en Navidades te vienes a mi casa, necesitas un intensivo de cultura muggle.

Remus¿De qué me sirve la cultura muggle?-preguntó escéptico.

Phoebe: Servir… para nada. Pero seguro que Sirius se emociona cuando descubra el maravilloso mundo de la electricidad.

Remus¿Ele-qué?

Phoebe: Lo dicho…intensivo muggle.

Y tras una dura semana cargada de intensos entrenamientos llegó el día del primer partido de la temporada. Un enorme sol brillaba en lo alto de un cielo libre de nubes. Algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que a finales de octubre pocas veces brilla el sol.  
Las gradas del campo de quidditch estaban atestadas tanto de alumnos de ambas casas como de alumnos de las otras dos casas que se habían acercado a ver el partido. Y dentro del vestuario de Gryffindor los ánimos a flor de piel, los ejercicios de relajación y algún que otro estiramiento era lo único que ocupaba la atención de los jugadores. Eso y el discurso rutinario de su capitán.

James: Vamos chicos, Ravenclaw es fácil, podemos ganarles, y además con una buena ventaja. Tenemos una estupenda guardiana que no va a dejar que nadie le marque un solo tanto. Dos golpeadores que hacen perfectamente su trabajo. Y a los tres mejores cazadores del colegio. Así que más nos vale salir ahí y demostrarles a esos Slytherin que, si tienen intención de ganar la copa de quidditch, más les vale irse a dormir y soñar con ello porque esa copa lleva nuestro nombre.

Lily: Venga Potter, deja de tocar la moral que ya tenemos suficiente presión encima…

James: Pero si solo trato de daros ánimos…

Lily: Dar ánimos es decir: Vamos chicos, no importa el resultado, lo importante es divertirse. No: Hay que aplastar a Ravenclaw para ganar la copa.

James: Eso no es animar, es consolar y solo se consuela cuando se pierde…nosotros no vamos a perder.

Mike: Bueno venga, vosotros dos. ¿Tenéis que discutir por todo?-preguntó uno de los golpeadores y tanto James como Lily se sonrojaron.

James: Tienes razón Mike, somos un equipo. ¡A por ellos!

Lily: Oe…-susurró de forma que solo se escuchase ella misma y luego sonrió considerando ingenioso su añadido a la frase de su capitán.

Los siete integrantes del equipo, vestidos con el uniforme del equipo, con la escoba en la mano, el bate en la mano de los dos golpeadores y el nudo en el estómago propio de los minutos previos al comienzo del partido, salieron del vestuario.  
Las gradas rugieron al ver a todos los jugadores ya sobre su escoba recorriendo el campo. Lily pasó volando cerca de sus dos amigas, guiñándolas un ojo como saludo, y luego se colocó frente a los tres aros que debía proteger, según James, aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Drew, guardián del equipo de Ravenclaw, pasó volando frente a las gradas, demostrando su habilidad en el vuelo y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Esto arrancó suspiros y exclamaciones por parte de todas y cada una de las chicas, ya que, si los merodeadores eran guapos y populares el Ravenclaw no se quedaba atrás, ni mucho menos. Se colocó frente a los tres aros situados en su lado del campo y, una vez allí, miró a Lily alzando la barbilla en un gesto de seguridad y arrogancia.  
Mike y Jessica, golpeadores de Gryffindor, se colocaron, cada uno, en uno de los extremos del campo, frente a los golpeadores de Ravenclaw, sujetando el bate con fuerza.  
Nicky, Luca y Alice, los tres cazadores de Gryffindor se colocaron también en su posición, esperando a que Hooch lanzara el quaffle y empezara el partido.  
Y por último, James subió volando por encima de las cabezas de todos los miembros de su equipo, y justo antes de situarse donde debía, lanzó al aire un pequeño frasco de cristal que explotó en mil pedacitos vertiendo sobre las gradas minúsculas partículas de un polvo grisáceo que se iban transformando en bolitas irregulares de color blanco.

McGonagall¡¡Potter!!-gritó la profesora de transformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor mirando a su alumno con cara de pocos amigos.

El chico se limitó a sonreír inocentemente con cara de niño bueno mientras se rascaba la nuca. Luego buscó con la mirada a cierta chica rubia que cogía al vuelo las bolitas que caían y se las metía en la boca ante la atenta mirada de su novio y sus dos amigos.

James¡Gracias Phoebe!-gritó y la chica hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

Phoebe¡Gracias a ti¡Están deliciosas¡Suerte!-contestó y luego miró a sus acompañantes y se encogió de hombros- Palomitas-aclaró.

A los pocos minutos cesó la lluvia de palomitas y la profesora Hooch se situó en medio del campo con la caja que guardaba las pelotas en el suelo, a su lado. Soltó los bludgers que pasaron cerca de los jugadores, volando y haciendo el ruido similar a una risa aguda. Y después dejó que la pequeña snich dorada escapase. Revoloteo alrededor de la cabeza de los dos buscadores y después desapareció.

Hooch: Quiero juego limpio por parte de los dos equipos- los jugadores asintieron mientras ella cogía el quaffle dispuesta a lanzarlo al aire- ¡Qué empiece el partido!-gritó lanzando la pelota, la cual fue cogida, casi al instante, por Alice.

Los tres cazadores siguieron al pie de la letra la estrategia trazada por James y, esquivando a los cazadores de Ravenclaw, consiguieron llegar frente a Drew. En apenas unos segundos la quaffle pasó de manos de Luca a Nicky y este hizo un amago de lanzar descolocando por completo a Drew. Con el guardián desorientado fue fácil devolverle el pase a Luca y que este marcase el primer tanto del partido.

El contraataque de Ravenclaw fue rápido y eficaz. Antes de que los tres cazadores de Gryffindor fueran capaces de reaccionar Drew ya había pasado el quaffle a su mejor cazador, el cual se acercaba peligrosamente a los tres aros de Gryffindor. Allí le esperaba Lily, sus ojos verdes clavados en la pelota roja y una sonrisa de seguridad dibujada en su boca. Veía perfectamente las intenciones del Ravenclaw reflejadas en su rostro, por como desviaba la vista supo enseguida que pensaba lanzar hacia el aro de la izquierda aunque, por como alzaba el brazo, pareciese que lanzaría hacia la derecha. No se equivocó en absoluto y pudo atrapar el balón antes de que pasase por el aro, lo que supondría un empate. Lanzó el quaffle en dirección a Alice y le dedicó una, extremadamente dulce, sonrisa al cazador de Ravenclaw, el cual empezaba a maldecirla en todos los idiomas que conocía.  
Y sobre ella, James revoloteaba en busca de la snich pero sin ocultar una enorme sonrisa que abarcaba prácticamente la mitad inferior de su rostro. Le hacía gracia ver a Lily con ese exceso de confianza en si misma. ¡En el fondo se parecía a él!

A medida que iba pasando el partido la ventaja de Gryffindor iba en aumento gracias a la gran actuación de Lily, a la cual solo habían sido capaces de encajarla 20 puntos. Y a la perfecta coordinación entre los tres cazadores de Gryffindor. Les sacaban ni más ni menos que 90 puntos a las águilas cuando James vio aquel resplandor dorado tan familiar sobre una de las torres del campo de quidditch, para ser más exactos sobre la torre de Slytherin. Y para mejorar aun más la situación el buscador de Ravenclaw parecía no haberlo visto, lo cual le daba una ventaja extra al joven de pelo revuelto.  
Tratando de disimular lo más posible James se fue acercado a la torre de color verde con el dibujo de una serpiente plateada. Su estrategia consistía en alejarse sin que el buscador contrario lo notase demasiado y cuando estuviese a una distancia óptima lanzarse a por la pequeña pelota, pero algo cambió sus planes por completo. Cuando ya estaba recorriendo el campo a toda velocidad alargando el brazo para coger la snich y con el buscador de Ravenclaw pisándole los talones pudo ver como uno de los golpeadores contrarios bateaba con fuerza un bludger en dirección a los tres aros de Gryffindor.

Lily estaba lo bastante centrada en el juego para no percatarse de que la pelota marrón se acercaba a una velocidad increíble y el nudo que a James se le formó en la garganta fue comparable al tamaño de dicha pelota. ¿Qué debía hacer el moreno¿Seguir tras la pelotita dorada rezando para que su pelirroja se apartase del camino del bludger¿O, por el contrario, olvidarse del juego e ir en su ayuda?  
Un sudor fría caía por su nuca y sus ojos pasaban del puntito dorado a la pelirroja que aun no había notado la presencia del bludger. En ese momento en su mente solo apareció una palabra. Lily.

Había visto como James salía pitando tras la snich dorada y ahora uno de los cazadores de Ravenclaw se acercaba a ella con rabia en los ojos, estaba empeñado en marcar para no permitir que a esa pelirroja, que jugaba hoy por primera vez en su vida, se le subieran los humos. Pero si había algo que caracterizaba a la Gryffindor era sin duda lo cabezota y obstinada que podía llegar a ser. Se había prometido a si misma salir imbatida de ese partido y la habían marcado dos veces. Ni por asomo permitiría una tercera.

De lo siguiente que ocurrió apenas fue consciente. En menos de unos segundos vio como James giraba bruscamente y se dirigía a ella con el miedo en la mirada, como un bludger se acercaba, como si tuviese vida propia, dispuesta a impactar contra ella, como el quaffle lanzado por el cazador de Ravenclaw pasaba por el aro central y por último como James llegaba a su lado y, tras empujarla, ambos caían al suelo.

El estadio se quedó en completo silencio, todos estaban pendientes de los dos chicos que estaban tendidos en el suelo. Lily se llevó la mano a la cabeza frotándose la frente dolorida. Después levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a James, tendido bocabajo, a su lado.

Lily¡James!-gritó acercándose al moreno y zarandeándole- ¡James la snich¡Has dejado la snich!

La sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara el de gafas la hizo dudar de su estado mental pero entendió al momento la felicidad de este al ver como levantaba la mano derecha y la pequeña bolita dorada, atrapada entre sus dedos, guardaba las alas dándose por vencida.

La grada de Gryffindor rugió de alegría al ver esos 150 puntos subir al marcador de su equipo. Primer partido, primera victoria y primer gran espectáculo proporcionado por su idolatrado buscador.

Apenas un cuarto de hora después James se encontraba en la enfermería con el hombro vendado y totalmente inmovilizado. Pero ni eso fue capaz de borrarle la sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar como había vencido el partido.  
Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio venir a la pelirroja, la cual sujetaba una bolsa de hielo sobre el lado derecho de su frente.

Lily¿Cómo estás?-preguntó más por educación que por verdadera preocupación mientras se sentaba en una banqueta que había junto a la cabecera de la cama del chico.

James: Feliz-contestó risueño y ella negó con la cabeza.

Lily: Digo físicamente, idiota.

James: Oh…bueno, he estado mejor-murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, cosa que lamentó al instante al notar el agudo pinchazo en su hombro izquierdo.

Lily: Gracias…-murmuró terriblemente sonrojada bajando la cabeza. El moreno la miró mientras alzaba una ceja- Si no me hubieses empujado el bludger me habría dado directamente en la cara.

James: Lily, mírame-la ordenó y los ojos esmeralda de la pelirroja se clavaron en los del chico- Ahora sonríe- volvió a ordenar y la chica abrió más los ojos, sorprendida, luego sonrió- Definitivamente vale la pena estar con el brazo así si con eso consigo salvar tu sonrisa-aseguró estudiando la cara, cada vez más sonrojada, de la pelirroja.

Lily: Que te conste que, por tu culpa, me han marcado el tercer tanto-le reprochó fingiendo estar enfadada.

James: Bueno, eres la guardiana menos batida del colegio.

Lily¡De dos guardianes que hemos jugado!

James¿Ves? La menos batida. Además, dudo que el manazas de Slytherin sea capaz de parar menos de tres quaffles, por no hablar del de Hufflepuff.

Lily¿Qué te ha dicho Pomfrey de tu brazo?

James: Que técnicamente podría curármelo enseguida y mañana volvería a ser yo mismo. Pero como es el izquierdo y no lo necesito para los estudios dejará que se recupere de forma "natural" y así dejaré de hacer de las mías-contestó con una mueca de disgusto.

Lily: Que gran idea. Unos 40 días contigo medio inmovilizado.

James: La próxima vez dejo que el bludger te de en la cara.

Lily: Admítelo James, el colegio respirará más tranquilo ahora que sabe que uno de los merodeadores está lesionado.

James: Dejémoslo. ¿Qué tal va tu cabeza?-preguntó tras fijarse en la bolsa azul que sujetaba la chica contra su frente.

Lily: También ha estado mejor. Mañana voy a tener un chichón importante, pero podría haber sido peor.

James¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

Lily: Tu cabeza impactó contra mi frente-le informó- Imagina lo cabezón que eres para dejarme la frente así-le dijo mientras apartaba la bolsa con hielo y dejaba a la vista la frente enrojecida e hinchada.

James: No, imagina lo cabezota que eres tú que tras impactar mi pobre cabeza contra la tuya solo te he hecho eso.-contraatacó el moreno, y justo en el momento en el que Lily iba a protestar se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y entró un Sirius dando pequeños saltos con la bufanda de Gryffindor alrededor de su cuello, seguido de Andrew, Phoebe, Remus y Peter.

Sirius¡Prongs hermano¿Qué tal ese brazo? Te juro que cuando vi como caías al suelo pensé que te habías matado.

James: Hola Padfoot, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi.

Andrew¡Huy! Viendo la escayola que llevas alrededor del hombro deduzco que Pomfrey ha optado por el método muggle-afirmó la morena estudiando la masa blanca que cubría el hombro del de gafas.

James: Así es. Dice que así evitará que yo haga de las mías.

Sirius: Andy, cuando te digo que pienses en meterte a medimaga te lo digo enserio.

Andrew: Anda Sirius cállate, que calladito estás mucho más mono.

Phoebe: Pienso lo mismo que Sirius, se te daría bien-añadió la rubia coincidiendo con el animago.

James¡Eh! Soy yo el que está postrado en una cama, lesionado y sin poder moverse, todo por salvarle la vida a Lily. Es a mi al que deberíais hacer caso- se quejó el moreno reclamando la atención de los presentes en la enfermería.

De pronto una centella rubia pasó junto a todos los que estaban reunidos allí y se tiró al cuello del merodeador.

Juliette: Por supuesto que si Jamie, tienes toda la razón. Tú arriesgando tu vida por esa pelirroja y nadie te hace caso. Pero tú tranquilo, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.

Cinco de los seis chicos que estaban allí acompañando a James- Peter estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la rubia y planeaba quedarse también con su ídolo- miraron la escena entre sorprendidos y divertidos. Pero fue Sirius el que decidió meter baza con intenciones de picar a su "pobre" amigo.

Sirius: Bueno Prongs, visto que estás en buenas manos-dijo señalando a Juliette- Nosotros te dejamos tranquilo para que ella pueda cuidarte como es debido-añadió empujando a Lily y a Andrew en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería mientras Remus y Phoebe les seguían.

James¡No¡No se os ocurra dejarme solo!-rogó el chico mirando con horror el panorama que se le presentaba

Remus: Adiós James, que te mejores.

Phoebe: Si, suerte.

Lily: Y gracias por evitar que me diera el bludger.

Los cinco chicos cerraron la puerta al salir, dejando a un James desesperado, aguantando la compañía de una Juliette que no hacía más que tocarle, acariciarle y abrazarle y un Peter que le miraba de la misma forma que un niño de cinco años cuando ve a Papá Noel en un centro comercial.

* * *

Y se acabó (por fin!) este capítulo. Que, por cierto, lo mío me ha costado. En fin, espero que os haya gustado y ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo lo que le pasa a James y a su pobre brazo escayolado.

**Trixi-Black**: Hola!! Me encanta esa enfermedad! Ha sido todo un puntazo en serio. Lo que me reí cuando lo leí XD. Jajaja En serio crees k James se pasó en el chap anterior?? Bueno, igual si fue un poco cargante…si yo fuera Lily le hubiese matado jeje. En fin, espero que este chap te guste…después de todo lo que me ha costado terminarlo más vale…Besos!!

**Kathy: **Hola!! Como no iba Andrew a perdonar a Sirius? Con lo monisimo y adorable que es (es mi debilidad, lo admito) Y me alegro de q t guste la idea de ver a Lily de guardiana, al principio dude en ponerlo pero al final me convenció el imaginarme a Lily y a James jugando juntos y obligados a ponerse de acuerdo por el bien del equipo. Besos!!

**MMPOTTER:** Hola!! Tú tranquila, te aseguro que no me importa en absoluto la monotonía a la hora de decirme lo bien que escribo y que te gusta mi historia etc.… es más me encanta jejejeje Y di que si, tu con la verdad a todas partes, gran virtud es esa.  
Verdad que Sirius es un amor! Cada vez que me imagino esa escena me da una envidia jooo yo quiero ser Andrew tmb…xq no existirá un Sirius aish… Y Lily no lo ha hecho mal, le han colado tres pero ya lo ha dixo James es la menos batida;-P Besos!!

**LiLy-EvAnS17:** Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu rr. Me alegro de que te guste mi fic para eso lo escribo no? Jejeje. Bien, espero que ya no estés tan intrigada respecto a Lily y James, aunque si un poquito. Siempre es bueno para el escritor dejar algo de intriga. Besos!!

Y nada más por hoy Ciao! Baci tutti!


	18. Trabajando juntos

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...

* * *

**

**Trabajando juntos**

Un nuevo lunes daba comienzo en Hogwarts, y con él de nuevo la rutina del día a día. Y como era normal en la habitación de nuestras tres protagonistas Andrew era la primera en despertarse. Se estiró luciendo, ya desde primera hora de la mañana, una brillante sonrisa y se acercó a la cama de Lily dispuesta a tirar de su edredón para despertarla. En un principio dudo en hacerlo, se la veía tan graciosa abrazada a su almohada… Claro que el tiempo era escaso y su estómago empezaba a rugir. Un pequeño tirón fue suficiente para que la pelirroja gritara y- por efecto dominó- consiguiera despertar a Phoebe.

Lily: Un día te aseguro que no gritaré-murmuró aun medio grogui.

Andrew: Lils, llevamos siete años igual, eres incapaz de no gritar cuando te quito el edredón.

Lily: Bruja

Andrew: Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Ahora venga, las dos arriba que tengo hambre.

Minutos más tarde las tres chicas llegaban al gran comedor, donde ya las esperaban tres de los cuatro merodeadores.

Andrew: Buenos días-saludó la morena y tras besar a Sirius se sentó junto a él.

Lily: Eso es cuestión de opiniones-murmuró la pelirroja sentándose junto a su amiga.

Sirius: Oye Evans ¿siempre tienes ese buen humor por las mañanas?

Lily: Te contestaría si fuera por la mañana, pero para mi aun es de madrugada.

Phoebe: Eso en su idioma es un: Buenos días Sirius, me alegro de verte-informó la rubia sentándose entre Remus y James y frente a sus dos amigas.

Lily¡Ja!

Phoebe¿Y Peter?

Remus: Se estaba duchando

Andrew¿No le esperáis?

Sirius: Que inocente eres Andrew-murmuró negando con la cabeza

Remus¿Sabéis lo que es estar veinte minutos aguantando a Peter cantando canciones infantiles a pleno pulmón?

Sirius: Suena igual que cuando le pisas la cola a un gato-resumió haciendo que las tres chicas- Si, hasta Lily- sonrieran.

James: Eh…no es por molestaros. Ya sé que vuestra charla es la mar de entretenida y todo eso pero…necesito un poco de ayuda-murmuró el moreno mirando la tostada que descansaba en su plato.

Remus¿Qué pasa?

James¡No puedo poner la mantequilla con un solo brazo¡Se me escurre la tostada!-exclamó poniendo un puchero similar al de un niño pequeño cuando no puede abrir un caramelo.

Fue entonces cuando la cara de Sirius sufrió una profunda transformación, al ver a su amigo con el cuchillo embadurnado de mantequilla en la mano. Empezó a ponerse rojo de forma progresiva mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza y en sus ojos empezaban a aparecer las lágrimas.

Lily: A ver Jamesito trae-dijo la pelirroja aprovechando su oportunidad de dejarle, vagamente, en ridículo- Mira, extiendes la mantequilla sobre la tostada así ¿ves? Muy bien, ahora cuando te la termines vienes y te doy un potito ¿vale?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Sirius fue incapaz de soportarlo más y soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el gran comedor haciendo que todas las cabezas giraran, a la vez, hacia donde estaban ellos.

James: Eso, tu regodéate… te recuerdo que si estoy así es por TU culpa- la informó haciendo especial énfasis en el "tu"

Lily: Y yo te recuerdo que NO te pedía ayuda. Y que yo sepa nadie ha dicho nunca que los héroes siempre salgan bien parados. Sin ir más lejos mírate.

Andrew: Os veo simpáticos a todos esta mañana. Menos mal que ahora tenemos una agradable hora de historia de la magia que seguro que os calma los ánimos.

Phoebe: Oh no…ya podría ser otra…-se lamentó la rubia.

Sirius¡Qué dices Phoebe! Si es la mejor clase de todas. Podemos dormir que Binns ni se entera.

Claro que la afirmación del moreno no fue tan real. La idea era llegar y echar una larga cabezadita pero su profesor tenía otros planes.

Binns: Trabajo- dijo el menudo profesor haciendo que cada uno de sus alumnos despertara de golpe- Por parejas, valoraré tanto el trabajo en sí como la originalidad del tema.

Lily¿Significa eso que el tema es libre? –preguntó tras levantar la mano.

Binns: Así es señorita Evans. La fecha de entrega será el 10 de noviembre.

Sirius¡Pero profesor¡Solo quedan dos semanas¡Y está Halloween de por medio!

Binns: Aplíquese más señor Black, hay tiempo más que de sobra. Ahora emparéjense, necesito saber los grupos de trabajo para comprobar si tengo que hacer algún que otro cambio.

Francamente esa orden supuso un grave problema para nuestros protagonistas. Con un Peter que, sorprendentemente, había conseguido emparejarse con Mary Marhs, una Gryffindor amiga de Rachel y Juliette. Los seis chicos restantes enseguida se agruparon por parejas, es decir, Andrew y Sirius por un lado, Phoebe y Remus por otro y Lily y James por otro. Como es evidente la pelirroja no estuvo nada de acuerdo con esa distribución y se cerró en banda.

Pero antes de que Sirius y Andrew cedieran y se dividieran apareció, como de la nada, el profesor Binns y decidió él las parejas.

Binns: Potter y Cullen, Thomson y Black y por último Evans y Lupin-anunció apuntando las parejas en un pergamino y los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

Lily: Por mi vale-aseguró sonriendo y los otros cinco la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

Una vez el profesor Binns consiguió poner algo de orden en su clase- tras quince largos minutos, todo sea dicho- Las parejas se centraron en elegir un tema para su trabajo.

Andrew y James se miraron a los ojos y una sonrisa de desconcierto apareció en sus caras.

Andrew: Vale, ni idea

James: Perfecto, yo igual-coincidió el de ojos café revolviéndose el pelo.

Andrew: Podemos ir a la biblioteca esta tarde y buscar algo interesante-opinó mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con la pluma, pero James empezaba a tener una idea. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su cara y miró a la chica con un cierto toque misterioso en su mirada.

James: Andrew ¿crees en los vampiros?-preguntó

Andrew¡Ja¡Por supuesto!

James¿Y qué me dices del famoso "Conde Drácula"?

Andrew¿No es una leyenda?

James: Eso dicen…pero… ¿y si demostramos que no fue así?

Andrew: Me gusta como piensas Potter. Te espero esta tarde en la biblioteca y empezamos a buscar información.

Por otro lado Sirius se balanceaba sobre su silla mientras miraba de reojo a su novia y a su mejor amigo.

Phoebe¿Alguna idea?-preguntó la rubia de pronto, sacándole de su mundo.

Sirius: Nada en absoluto-admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Phoebe: Bien, yo tengo una.

Sirius: Soy todo oídos.

Phoebe: Actuaciones de magos y brujas a lo largo de la historia y la forma que tienen los muggles de ocultarlo.

Sirius¿Y cómo vamos a conseguir información sobre eso?

Phoebe¿Olvidas que soy medio muggle¡Me conozco toda su historia!

Sirius: Genial, a falta de historia mágica encima tengo que enterarme de la muggle-comentó suspirando teatralmente.

Phoebe: Si tienes una idea mejor…

Sirius¡Claro que tengo ideas mejores! Pero ninguna puede ser aceptada como trabajo de historia…

Phoebe: Bueno Sirius, anímate. Por lo menos tenemos una idea para hacer el trabajo-dijo la rubia mirando a su alrededor.

Y no muy lejos de ellos Remus Lupin y Lily Evans se miraron, y el castaño alzó las cejas.

Remus¿Alguna idea?

Lily: Mil¿tú?

Remus: 999

Lily: Genial ¿Sobre qué lo hacemos?

Remus: No sé, podemos ir diciendo ideas y la que más guste…-propuso el licántropo cogiendo su pluma y colocando un pergamino sobre su mesa.

Lily: Mejor elegimos la idea que más nos guste a cada uno de todas las que tenemos pensadas y de las dos la que más guste.

Remus: De acuerdo. Adelante, di tu idea-la animó apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano y la chica se quedó pensativa un instante.

Lily¿Qué te parece la persecución que sufrieron los licántropos durante la edad media?-preguntó alzando las cejas y el chico empezó a toser violentamente- Remus…Remus ¿estás bien?

Remus: Si, me he atragantado, nada más-dijo respirando hondo para que su corazón dejara de latir a mil por hora.

Lily: Bueno, te toca dar una idea-le recordó

Remus: Eh…si…yo…bueno, había pensado en los círculos de piedra pero tu idea no está mal- dijo entrecortadamente, aun un poco nervioso.

Lily¿Los círculos de piedra?

Remus: Si, durante el verano leí en un libro que hay una serie de monolitos repartidos por el mundo, que, en ciertos momentos del año, tienen el poder de transportar a las personas a otros tiempos-le explicó el licántropo mientras la chica escuchaba atentamente.

Lily¿Me estás diciendo que puedo viajar al pasado si me voy a Stonehenge?

Remus: Si, en pocas palabras es eso…

Lily¡Remus¡Ese tema es genial¡Me encanta!-dijo emocionada- Esta misma tarde nos ponemos a buscar cualquier cosa relacionada con el tema.

Remus: Como ordenes-bromeó, ya tranquilo, al ver como la idea de la persecución de los licántropos quedaba en el más absoluto olvido.

Finalizada la clase de historia de la magia los seis chicos bajaron hasta las mazmorras y se sentaron, las chicas, sobre tres mesas de la primera fila y los chicos frente a ellas, sobre tres mesas de la segunda fila.

Aprovecharon los cinco minutos que tardaba Slughorn en llegar para hablar sobre el trabajo de historia de la magia. Bueno, para ser sinceros, pasaron los cinco minutos soportando las quejas del joven Black.

Sirius¡No es justo¿Cuándo se ha visto un Halloween sin la tradicional broma de los merodeadores? Es como quitarle el azúcar a los caramelos, los villancicos a la navidad, el sol al verano…

Andrew: Exagerado…

Phoebe¿Y por qué no podéis gastar la broma?-preguntó la rubia mirando al apesadumbrado Sirius.

Sirius: Porque necesitamos un tiempo para prepararla, y si estamos haciendo un trabajo…ya me dirás tú…Y tras la broma están las dos semanas de castigo mínimo… ¿cómo vamos a hacer un trabajo si estamos castigados? Yo que llevaba todo el año pensando en la gran broma…

Lily: Pues, sinceramente, me alegro de que no podáis gastar ninguna broma. Me parece algo estúpido e inmaduro.

James¿Por qué no me sorprende?-preguntó irónico y la pelirroja le fulminó con sus ojos verdes.

Andrew: Pues a mí si que me da pena, el año pasado me reí mucho cuando transformasteis a todos los Slytherin en cerdos histéricos. Lo mejor fue que McGonagall no pudo devolverles a su estado normal hasta una semana después. Fue genial ver a tus dos primas, con la cara de estiradas que tienen, con el morro rosa y las orejitas-recordó la morena sonriendo y haciendo que los tres merodeadores sonrieran también.

James: Si, esa fue una gran broma-comentó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Remus: Si, aunque el pasarme las dos semanas siguientes recogiendo una a una todas las hojas que caían del sauce boxeador no fue muy agradable- añadió el licántropo frotándose el brazo como si aun le doliesen los golpes que el sauce le proporcionó cada vez que se acercaban a detenerlo para poder recoger las hojas.

Sirius: Mereció la pena… Y pensar que este es nuestro último año, iba a ser la mejor broma de la historia de Hogwarts… ¡Iba a ser nuestro _capolavoro_!- exclamó poniéndose de pie sobre la mesa.

Phoebe¿Capo qué?

Andrew: Obra maestra-le susurró la morena al oído resolviendo sus dudas.

Phoebe: Oh

Remus: Vamos Sirius, no te pongas así-trató de tranquilizarle- Aun tenemos el resto del curso…

James: Tiene razón. A mi también me molesta no poder gastar la broma de Halloween pero…no veo forma de hacerla.

Andrew: Bueno, nosotras podríamos ayudaros-se ofreció la morena y todos la miraron.

Sirius¿En serio?

Lily: Yo no-se negó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos orgullosa de sí misma. Su amiga Andrew puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza. Luego miró a los chicos.

Andrew: Bueno, pero Phoebe y yo si os podemos ayudar. Cinco cabezas piensan mejor que tres.

James¿Lo decís enserio?

Phoebe: No tiene pinta de estar tan mal…

Sirius¡Si¡Andrew eres la mejor!-exclamó saltando de la mesa, cogiendo a la morena en brazos y dando vueltas sobre si mismo.

Andrew: Para Sirius, me vas a tirar-dijo ella siendo incapaz de contener la risa.

Sirius¡Cómo te quiero!-y no la permitió decir más porque sus labios cubrieron los de la chica en un beso que la dejó sin aliento.

Andrew: Voy a tener que ayudarte más a menudo…-murmuró mientras su cabeza volvía a la realidad.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando el rechoncho profesor entró en el aula.

Slughorn: Les agradecería que no dieran semejantes espectáculos en mi clase, señores-les regañó a ambos morenos, los cuales, ligeramente sonrojados se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas, sin esconder la sonrisa que adornaba sus caras.

Durante la clase de pociones Andrew, aun un poco aturdida y más pendiente de cómo Sirius la hacía cosquillas con la pluma en la nuca, estuvo a punto de hacer estallar la poción que Lily y ella estaban preparando. Esto sacó de quicio a la pelirroja, y tuvo serias tentaciones de darse la vuelta y derramar el caldero sobre la cabeza de Black. Afortunadamente, la clase acabó antes de que el caldero de Lily acabase como sombrero de Sirius.

Y antes de ir a la siguiente clase se quedaron hablando, aprovechando que Lily, la única que había hecho algo durante la clase, recogía sus ingredientes.

Phoebe: Bien y ¿cómo hacemos lo de la broma?-preguntó la rubia mirando a James. Este se encogió de hombros, fue Remus el que empezó a rascarse la barbilla, como hacía siempre que empezaba a pensar en algo.

Remus: Creo que lo mejor será que no os involucréis

Lily¡Por fin alguien que piensa con la cabeza!

Phoebe¿Por qué Remus?

Remus: No quiero que te castiguen-admitió sin poder evitar que sus orejas se tiñeran de rojo.

Phoebe: Gracias Remus, pero me proteges demasiado. Además, quiero hacerlo-le aseguró sonriéndole con ternura.

Andrew: Perfecto. Vosotros pensáis la broma, que para algo sois los merodeadores. Mientras tanto Phoebe y yo llevaremos ambos trabajos adelante cuando vosotros estéis centrados en la preparación de la gran broma y si necesitáis algo, ya sabéis que aquí estamos.

James: Es una buena idea

Lily¡¿Buena idea¡¿Te parece buena idea que mis mejores amigas decidan volverse como vosotros¡¿Eso te parece buena idea?!-exclamó, furiosa, acercándose al moreno y mirándole amenazadoramente.

Sirius: Evans…relájate mujer…te saldrán arrugas…

Lily¡Agh¡Black eres idiota!

Phoebe¡Lils espera¡No te marches!-gritó la rubia pero no consiguió evitar que la pelirroja saliese de las mazmorras dando un fuerte portazo- ¿Vamos con ella?-le preguntó a Andrew, la cual miraba hacia la puerta con expresión de estar concentrada en algo.

Andrew: No-contestó sin desviar la mirada- Ya la conoces, habrá que esperar a que se calme un poco.

Sirius: Merlín…que temperamento tiene la pelirroja.

James¿Tan malo es que os parezcáis a nosotros¿Para mi sería todo un cumplido?

Andrew: Porque tú eres un presumido. Y ahora vamos, si llegamos tarde a transformaciones se nos caerá el pelo…

Sirius¡No digas eso ni en broma!

Lily siguió enfadada durante el resto de la mañana, tan solo se acercó a ellos cuando tuvo que irse con Remus a la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo.

Ambos chicos llegaron a dicha estancia y la pelirroja se paseó por todas las estanterías cogiendo todos los libros que, según su criterio, podían tener relación con el tema del que trataba su trabajo. Luego se sentó en una de las mesas libres y empezó a ojear el primer libro.

Por su parte, Remus se sentó frente a ella y la observó en absoluto silencio. En un principió ella le ignoró, pero al rato dejó el libro de golpe sobre la mesa y clavó sus ojos verdes en los dorados del chico.

Lily¿Qué pasa Lupin¿No piensas hacer nada?

Remus: Lily, yo no soy James. Puedes guardar las uñas.

Lily: Por lo que más quieras, a ese ni le nombres…

Remus¿Qué ha ocurrido? Nunca te había visto tan enfadada, y menos con tus amigas.

Lily: Nada…- dijo volviendo al libro

Remus: No me mientas-insistió quitándole el libro de las manos para que le prestara atención.

Lily: No lo sé…desde que Andrew y Phoebe empezaron a salir con vosotros ya no son las mismas… las cosas ya no son como antes. Echo de menos las tardes en la habitación poniéndoos verdes, ahora su mayor preocupación es estar con vosotros, yo estoy en un segundo plano y…me molesta.

Remus: Entiendo. ¿Sabes? A Sirius le pasó algo parecido el año pasado por tu culpa…

Lily¿Cómo?

Remus: Le sentó como una patada en la boca del estómago ver como James dejaba en un segundo plano las bromas y tú pasabas a ser su principal preocupación. Llegó a odiarte profundamente. Casi de la misma forma que tú a nosotros ahora mismo.

Lily: Vamos, que estoy celosa de vosotros…

Remus: Te molesta compartir a tus amigas… si, algo celosa si que estás.

Lily: Genial…celosa de Sirius Black y de ti… ¿podemos volver al trabajo?

Remus: Jajaja, de acuerdo. Pero habla con las chicas, no saben como hacer para que las perdones.

Lily: Monolitos Lupin, estamos con los monolitos.

Una sonrisa brilló en el rostro de Remus antes de coger uno de los libros que Lily había escogido dispuesto a buscar información.

Mientras tanto, James y Andrew descansaban en los terrenos después de una hora buscando información sobre Vlad Tepes, "Vlad el empalador" o más popularmente conocido como Drácula.

Andrew se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el tronco de un árbol, mientras apoyaba sobre sus piernas un cuaderno muggle. James se sentó delante de ella y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña snich, a la cual dejaba alejarse revoloteando para cogerla inmediatamente con la mano sana. La morena se quedó mirando al chico un momento, estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. Segundos después colocó el cuaderno de forma que estuviese lo más cómoda posible y empezó a trazar líneas con un pequeño carboncillo.

James, al percibir el movimiento de la chica, la miró interesado un momento, después preguntó:

James¿Se te ha ocurrido algo para empezar el trabajo?

Andrew¿Eh? No, para nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno.

James: Te he visto con esos papeles y he pensado que estarías con el trabajo-admitió encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su juego con la snich.

Como se suele decir, la curiosidad mató al gato. Y en este caso no fue una excepción. A los pocos minutos el moreno volvió a preguntar:

James: Entonces… ¿qué estás haciendo?

Andrew: Dibujo-contestó ella absorta en su dibujo

James¿Dibujar¿El qué¿Puedo verlo?

Andrew¡No te muevas!-le ordenó y el chico se quedó tan quieto como una estatua

James¿Soy yo?

Andrew: No, te digo que no te muevas porque me ha dado la gana… ¡pues claro que eres tú!

James¿Puedo verlo?

Andrew: Aun no está.

James¿Y luego?

Andrew: Si, luego te dejaré verlo. Ahora estate quieto.

James¿Así?-preguntó posando y la chica le miró muy seria, claro que al ver la cara del chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

Andrew: Sigue jugando con la snich-fue lo único que dijo y el chico obedeció.

Media hora después la chica dejó descansar el cuaderno sobre su regazo y el moreno la miró.

James¿Ya?-la chica asintió con la cabeza y él cogió el cuaderno y se quedó bastante asombrado al ver su imagen sobre el papel.- ¡Cómo dibujas¡Me encanta¿Puedo ver los demás dibujos?-de nuevo ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

El chico empezó a pasar las páginas del cuaderno y no pudo dejar de sonreír a medida que iba pasando dibujos de las amigas de Andrew. De pronto se detuvo en uno y su expresión cambió de golpe haciendo que la morena se asombrase. Los ojos castaños del chico recorrían cada trazo de un retrato de Lily sentada en un columpio. Era invierno, y los copos de nieve caían sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja sin que esta les prestase atención.

Andrew¿Qué has visto para que se te quede esa cara?-preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios figurándose el dibujo que tendría la chico así. Este sonrió también y le enseñó el cuaderno confirmando las sospechas de la morena-Sabía que ese dibujo te gustaría.

James: Está condenadamente guapa aquí

Andrew: Puedes quedártelo si tanto te gusta.

James¿De verdad?-preguntó ilusionado y ella asintió agrandando su sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Sirius se balanceaba sobre las patas traseras de su silla mientras su mirada vagaba por toda la sala sin rumbo fijo. Por su parte, Phoebe bajó las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas, cargando con un buen montón de libros.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron de golpe al fijarse en la rubia y el montón de libros que traía consigo.

Sirius¿Todo eso tenemos que leer?-preguntó desesperanzado.

Phoebe¿Eh? No, tranquilo, todo esto es historia muggle. Lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar los acontecimientos más importantes de la historia que tengan algo que ver con el mundo mágico.

Sirius¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? No creo que en los libros muggle hagan referencia a dragones ni encantamientos.

Phoebe: Bueno, se supone que ambos llevamos unos cuantos añitos estudiando historia de la magia. Es cuestión de ver qué fechas coinciden.

Sirius: Genial. Ahora se supone que me tengo que acordar de todo lo que he estudiado durante toda mi vida, y encima recordar las fechas

Phoebe: Según dicen eres de los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts…

Sirius¡Pues claro que lo soy!-exclamó orgulloso y la rubia le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Phoebe: Bien, demuéstralo-le desafió e inmediatamente el moreno cogió un par de libros y empezó a pasar páginas, dispuesto a demostrarle a esa chica por qué era considerado uno de los mejores alumnos de todo el colegio.

* * *

**Y basta por ahora. **

**Muchas gracias a Hermione granger de potter, Trixi-Black y Abril por sus reviews. **

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. ¡¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo a todos!!**

**Ciao!!**


	19. Halloween

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...

* * *

**

**Halloween**

Pese a las continuas quejas de la pelirroja, y a sus envenenadas miradas, los cuatro merodeadores, ayudados por Andrew y Phoebe idearon la mejor broma de la historia de Hogwarts.  
Apenas faltaban unas horas para la gran cena que se celebraba todos los años en el gran comedor, y con ello, apenas faltaban unas horas para que se pusiera en marcha la gran broma.  
Nos encontramos en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde nuestros protagonistas planean hasta los últimos detalles de la broma.

James: Vale, está todo perfectamente planeado. Ahora solo tenemos que repartirnos el trabajo para que esta noche todo salga perfecto. En primer lugar Moony-miró al aludido- Phoebe y tú os encargaréis de vigilar a los profesores, en el momento en el que veáis que alguno sospecha algo tenéis que avisarnos, de esa forma cancelaremos la misión.

Phoebe: Sin problemas, no te preocupes James-le tranquilizó la rubia.

James: Vale, Wormtail, tú…-miró a su amigo y le vio la mar de concentrado siguiendo el vuelo de una pequeña mosca- Tú limítate a comer, dudo que seas capaz de hacer mucho más.

Peter¿Eh¿Me decías algo?

Andrew: Nada Peter, tú sigue a lo tuyo.

James: Bien, Andrew, Padfoot y tú…Un momento ¡¿Se puede saber dónde está Padfoot?!

Remus: Hace un momento le he visto subiendo a la habitación-contestó el licántropo.

Andrew: Si, ha dicho que iba a por no-sé-qué que según él nos serviría para esta noche.

Efectivamente, segundos más tarde la puerta que llevaba a la escalera que subía a los dormitorios se abrió de golpe y apareció el moreno con tres aparatos negros en la mano y una sonrisa de pura felicidad en el rostro.

James¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó su mejor amigo y él otro le guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba junto a Andrew.

Sirius: Señoras y señores, os presento los "habladores a distancia"-dijo emocionado mientras les enseñaba a sus amigos los tres aparatos similares a unos teléfonos móviles- Me los ha dejado Phoebe. ¡No tenéis ni idea de lo útiles que son los cacharros muggles!

Phoebe: Sirius, se llaman Walkie-talkies-le corrigió la rubia y este se encogió de hombros.

James¿Y para qué podemos necesitar nosotros unos trastos muggles?-preguntó el de pelo revuelto.

Sirius: Son geniales Prongs. Mira, yo cojo uno, tú el otro y Moony el tercero. Y gracias a estos maravillosos aparatitos podemos comunicarnos desde una punta a la otra del castillo ¿No es genial?-le explicó totalmente emocionado.

James: Está bien, podrían servirnos. Bien, como estaba diciendo. Andrew y tú iréis a las cocinas y os encargaréis de poner en marcha la broma.

Andrew: De acuerdo.

Sirius¡Genial¡Nosotros la parte emocionante del asunto!

Remus¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

James: Me temo que con el brazo como lo tengo-dijo levantando el brazo aun escayolado- Lo único que puedo hacer es encargarme de los efectos especiales y tratar que Evans no nos delate-esa última parte la dijo en un susurro ya que la pelirroja estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírles.

Andrew: Vale, entonces ya está todo preparado.

Sirius¡No! Andrew…parece mentira que estés participando en una de nuestras misiones-el moreno negó con la cabeza mientras la chica alzaba una ceja.

James: Nos faltan los nombres-le explicó el de gafas encogiéndose de hombros- Es la parte que más le gusta a Sirius, ponernos nombres sin sentido para que nadie "nos descubra"

Phoebe: Eso no tiene mucho sentido si tenemos en cuenta que al final de cada broma siempre aparecen vuestros nombres en letras doradas y granates.

Remus: Ya, pero a Sirius le hace ilusión…

Andrew: De acuerdo Sirius¿qué nombres has pensado?

Sirius: Esta vez son absolutamente geniales. Se me ocurrieron la pasada noche mientras le daba una paliza a Peter jugando al ajedrez mágico-mientras el moreno hablaba todos les miraban expectantes- Nos llamaremos como las piezas de ajedrez… ¡Es genial!

Remus: Desde luego, son mejores que "pollo frito" y "arroz tres delicias"…

Sirius: Tenía hambre…-se excusó.

James: Está bien. Andrew y Sirius seréis "Alfil y Torre". Phoebe y Remus "Peón y Caballo". Yo seré "Rey". Y a Evans la conoceremos como "Reina". En el momento en el que algo falle "Jaque" terminará con la partida ¿Todo claro?

Los cuatro asintieron y en ese momento Lily cerró su libro y se levantó.

Lily: No me puedo creer que realmente sigáis con esto. Pensaba que habíais madurado…-les reprochó mirando a sus amigas sin disimular su decepción.

Andrew: Lily, por favor, ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Sabemos lo que opinas sobre la broma y sobre nuestra participación, pero queremos hacerlo.

Lily: Andrew ¡Por Merlín! Creía que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para no participar en semejante tontería. Además ¿Qué vais a conseguir¿Pasaros todo un mes castigadas¡Genial¡Menudo planazo!-exclamó irónica y sus amigas agacharon la cabeza, aunque no se avergonzaban de lo que hacían tampoco querían discutir de nuevo con su amiga. Pero, curiosamente, esa vez si había alguien dispuesto a enfrentarse a la pelirroja, alguien conocido como James Potter.

Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado y se plantó frente a la de ojos verdes. Pese a tener un brazo invalidado aun intimidaba bastante.

James: Mira Evans, llevo desde que empezamos con la broma soportando tu ceño fruncido, tus continuas quejas, tu mal humor, tus suspiros y tus representaciones del papel de víctima. En ningún momento te he dicho nada porque entiendo que seas una maldita amargada que vive por y para los libros y que, en el momento en el que alguien decide hacer algo que tú no catalogas como "maduro", te opongas radicalmente. Es tu vida… Pero ya me he cansado. Nos acusas de inmaduros, de críos y de estúpidos. La verdad, no sé quién de nosotros es más inmaduro, crío y estúpido. Si nosotros por querer divertirnos un rato o tú porque, como te da miedo que te pillen y se te termine ese pulcro y maravilloso expediente del que presumes, no quieras participar y encima decidas amargar la existencia a tus amigas que si han decidido participar. Así que haznos un favor y vete a la biblioteca a estudiar. Es lo único que sabes hacer.

La sala común se sumió en un silencio sepulcral cuando James terminó de hablar. Todos estaban total y absolutamente anonadados por la reacción del moreno. Y a los ojos de Lily empezaban a asomar las lágrimas. Las palabras de James la habían dolido terriblemente. Respiró hondo, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y luego, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento de conciencia, alzó la mano y le dio a James una buena bofetada en la mejilla.  
Finalmente alzó la barbilla, en actitud orgullosa, y dando media vuelta sobre sus talones salió de la sala común.

Andrew¡Lily!-gritó la morena tratando de evitar que se fuera, incluso se levantó para alcanzarla pero Sirius la cogió de la muñeca impidiéndoselo. Esta giró la cabeza y miró a su novio terriblemente enfadada, el chico negó con la cabeza ignorando la cara de asesina en serie que le puso su novia. Al contrario que Andrew él conocía a James demasiado bien y sabía de sobra que no tardaría demasiado en ir detrás de la pelirroja dispuesto a pedirla perdón de rodillas si eso fuera necesario.

Sirius: James-le llamó con voz calmada y con un simple cruce de miradas el de gafas entendió lo que debía hacer.

James¡Ya lo sé¡Me he pasado¡Voy a por ella!-exclamó dirigiéndose a la salida de la sala común.

Andrew miró a Sirius con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Andrew¿Os leéis la mente?

Sirius: No-dijo con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de su brazo para que se sentara junto a él- Simplemente somos amigos-añadió mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica con suavidad mientras esta se reía.

Phoebe: Lo que James no sabe es que cuando Lily le vea lo más probable es que entre en un estado de cólera, le empiece a salir humo por las orejas, se ponga roja y le tire a la cabeza todo lo que esté a su lado.

Remus: Hablas de ella como si fuera Mister Hyde-bromeó el castaño.

Phoebe: Pues se da un aire.

Cuando salió de la sala común James se esperaba ver a Lily sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cara escondida entre los brazos para que nadie la viese llorar. Pero, curiosamente, no había por los alrededores ni rastro de Lily Evans.  
Sin pensárselo dos veces salió en busca de la irascible pelirroja. Se recorrió el castillo entero, desde la torre más alta hasta la entrada, pasando por todos los pisos y entrando en todas las aulas. Pero nada. Solo había dos opciones, o se la había tragado la tierra, cosa que James empezaba a ver como posible, o Lily tenía una capacidad para esconderse asombrosa.

James¡Pero dónde narices se ha metido esta chica!-gritó exasperado y todos los alumnos que caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo en el que se encontraba James se giraron para mirarle como si se hubiese vuelto completamente loco.

Xx¿Qué pasa Potter¿Has perdido algo?-preguntó una voz siseante a su espalda.

Molesto, el joven moreno se dio la vuelta dispuesto a encarar a Lucius Malfoy y a la camarilla que en ese momento le acompañase.

James: No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy-le espetó mientras paseaba su mirada entre los dos Slytherins. Malfoy y Snape… ¿Qué hacían esos dos juntos? Se preguntó, lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos se soportaba mutuamente…Bueno, nadie soportaba a Snape.

Malfoy: No me digas que por fin las chicas han visto la cara que se esconde entre tanto pelo… Ahora entiendo por qué salen huyendo de ti.

James: Muy ingenioso Malfoy, me sorprende que tu única neurona haya llegado a esa conclusión ella solita. Ahora venga, vete a dormir que la pobre necesita descansar.

Malfoy: Repítelo si te atreves-le retó, ofendido, y James sonrió de forma burlona.

James: Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir por ahí pegando a cada serpiente que se me cruza por el camino. Ya nos veremos-dijo de forma prepotente alejándose de ellos por el pasillo- O con suerte no-añadió riéndose después de su propio chiste.

No había dado dos pasos seguidos cuando sus pies se detuvieron en seco.

James: Joder James…eres idiota-murmuró golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano- ¡Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes!

De pronto dio media vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Tardó escasamente diez minutos en llegar, y, tras cruzar como una bala la sala común, llegó hasta su habitación. Levantó el colchón de su cama y sacó de debajo un trozo de pergamino viejo, arrugado y roto.

James: Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura-pronunció tocando el pergamino con la punta de su varita, y en este empezaron a dibujarse líneas y trazos por arte de magia- Y ahora vamos a ver dónde está esa pelirroja.

Se inclinó sobre el pergamino y empezó a buscar a la chica. Fuera cada vez estaba más oscuro y se empezaba a preocupar. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de búsqueda, consiguió dar con ella.  
Estaba caminando sola por los terrenos de Hogwarts, acercándose peligrosamente al sauce boxeador.

James¡Joder¿Está loca?-exclamó tirando el pergamino al suelo y abalanzándose hacia la puerta. Afortunadamente retrocedió, y por el bien de los cuatro merodeadores guardó de nuevo el mapa donde lo había encontrado. Tras esto ya si que salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al pasar por la sala común sus amigos se quedaron más estupefactos aun que cuando le habían visto entrar.

Andrew¿A dónde se supone que va ahora?-preguntó curiosa y tanto Remus como Sirius se encogieron de hombros- Peter se había marchado en el momento en el que aquella peculiar reunión se había transformado en cosa de dos-.

Remus: Se supone que estaba buscando a Lily.

Sirius: Igual no la ha encontrado.

Remus¿Crees que habrá ido a buscarla en…?

Sirius¡Claro! Seguramente será eso.

Las chicas giraban la cabeza para mirar a ambos chicos como si presenciasen un partido de tenis. Eso si, sin enterarse de nada en absoluto.

Phoebe¿Buscar a Lily dónde?-preguntó y ambos chicos se miraron impactados. Ciertamente ni se acordaban de que ellas estaba allí.

Remus¿Qué? No…esto…suponemos que habrá subido al cuarto para asomarse a la ventana a ver si veía a Lily fuera-mintió, terriblemente mal además.

Andrew: Ya… ¿Sirius?-miró al moreno esperando la verdad…o, en su defecto, una mentira un poco más creíble.

Sirius: Lo que diga Remus

Las dos chicas se miraron molestas y tras asentir ambas con la cabeza se levantaron.

Sirius¡Eh¿A dónde vais?

Andrew: Al cuarto, cuando decidáis contarnos qué es lo que pasa nos avisáis.

Remus¿Os habéis enfadado? Pero si no hemos hecho nada.

Phoebe: Nosotras no estamos enfadadas- aseguró antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Sirius: Están enfadadas-aseguró el moreno mientras su amigo asentía con la cabeza.

Remus¿Qué prefieres¿Nos arrodillamos delante de su puerta implorando perdón¿Nos vamos a Hogsmeade a por un ramo de flores¿Cantamos una serenata bajo su ventana?

Sirius¿Qué¿Yo¿Pretendes que Sirius Black se arrastre para obtener el perdón de una mujer? Ni soñarlo. Ya me echará de menos-dijo orgulloso mientras se tumbaba en el sofá.

Remus: Conociendo a Andrew y sabiendo que es incluso más cabezota que tú lo más probable es que o te arrastras o serás tú él que la eche de menos.

Sirius: Si ¿verdad? –se quedó pensativo un momento, luego se levantó de un brinco- Moony. Vamos a por ellas.

Lily, por su parte, se había pasado todo el rato que James la había estado buscando, paseando entre los árboles cercanos al castillo, mientras lloraba de rabia, maldecía a todo aquello relacionado con James, incluido él mismo, y golpeaba cualquier piedra u otro objeto que estuviese al alcance de su pie.  
De esta forma, y sin darse apenas cuenta, llegó hasta el árbol al que llamaban "El sauce boxeador" Solo se percató de dónde se encontraba cuando, horrorizada, vio como el árbol levantaba varias de sus ramas e inmediatamente después las dirigía hacia ella con una fuerza y una velocidad impresionantes. En un vano intento de protegerse, la pelirroja se cubrió la cara con los brazos y esperó el impacto. Impactó que no fue como se esperaba, en lugar de sentir como una mole de ramas la aplastaba solo sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura y cómo caía al suelo deslizándose por una entrada situada justo debajo de aquel árbol traicionero.  
Abrió los ojos aturdida y, cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad, giró la cabeza para averiguar quién había sido su salvador. Claro que la sorpresa no fue demasiado agradable cuando vio al causante de su mal humor recostado junto a ella y frotándose el brazo escayolado con cara de dolor.

Lily¡Maldita sea! Con todos los alumnos que hay en Hogwarts tenías que ser precisamente tú el que me… ¡Tenías que ser tú!-exclamó levantándose más enfadada aun que antes.

James: Dilo Lily. Tenías que ser tú el que me…salvara la vida. Asúmelo, empiezo a ser tu caballero de brillante armadura.

Lily: Sigue por ese camino y lamentarás no tener a mano tu "brillante armadura"

James: Podrías por lo menos agradecérmelo…

Lily¿El qué?-preguntó inocentemente y el chico la miró alzando las cejas.

James: El salvarte la vida ¿quizás?

Lily: No te lo he pedido-contestó secamente y luego miró a su alrededor- ¿dónde estamos?

James: Debajo del sauce.

Lily: Genial. Levanta de ahí y aparta, quiero salir-ordenó dándole un ligero puntapié en el muslo y empezando a subir en busca de la salida. No avanzó mucho ya que James la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella, con tan mala suerte que la pelirroja perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima del chico y, por supuesto, de su brazo.

James¡Mi brazo!-exclamó poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

Lily¡Eso te pasa por tirarme¿Se puede saber por qué narices no me dejas salir?

James¿Se puede saber para qué narices usas tú la cabeza¿Crees que puedes salir así como así¿Y el sauce? Te recuerdo que lo de "boxeador" no se lo pusieron por gusto.

Como venganza por la contestación la pelirroja aprovechó la posición en la que estaba…

Lily: Ahora que lo pienso…-empezó a decir con el tono más meloso que encontró en su repertorio- Tienes razón, menos mal que estabas aquí y me has vuelto a salvar… ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

James: Eh…ah…eh…-incapaz de decir palabra James se limitó a respirar mientras la pelirroja acariciaba los labios del chico con sus dedos.

Lily: La próxima vez que mi vida dependa de ti… Recuerda que nunca te he pedido que me salves-y para darle el toque final a su dramática interpretación se levantó apoyándose en el brazo del chico, el cual emitió un potente grito de dolor.

James: Auch…mi bracito…me lo has roto más de lo que estaba-lloriqueó.

Lily: Deja de comportarte como un bebé y levanta. Quiero salir de aquí.

James: Muy bien, sal. Si te gusta la idea de convertirte en una tortilla no tienes más que subir por ahí.

Lily¿Y qué solución propones listo?

James: Tendremos que esperar a que los chicos nos encuentren…-contestó levantándose mientras se apretaba el brazo contra el cuerpo para evitar que se moviese.

Lily¡Claro¡Seguro que tus tres amiguitos van a deducir que estamos metidos debajo del sauce¡Cómo si conociesen esto!-gritó molesta y el chico negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a andar adentrándose en la oscuridad.

James: Te sorprendería saber de lo que somos capaces los merodeadores-murmuró.

Lily¡Eh¡¿A dónde vas ahora¡Espera!

James¡Date prisa! No puedo estar todo el santo día esperando a que decidas hacer algo coherente.

Lily¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó cuando consiguió darle alcance.

James: Este pasadizo lleva a una casa abandonada que hay en Hogsmeade.

Lily¿La casa de los gritos?

James¿La qué?

Lily: Es cómo la llaman últimamente. Dicen que las noches de luna llena se escuchan unos gritos desgarradores-susurró crípticamente y el moreno soltó una carcajada.

James: Pues si, vamos justo a la casa de los gritos.

Lily¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir ahí?

James: No te preocupes Lily, si sale el fantasma de los gritos yo te protegeré. Total, estoy acostumbrado a salvarte la vida…-dijo mirando a la chica de reojo sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

Lily: Imbecil-masculló tras darle una buena colleja.

El resto del camino que les quedaba hasta llegar a la ruinosa habitación donde Remus se transformaba cada luna llena lo pasaron en silencio. No les apetecía a ninguno seguir discutiendo y cada vez que alguno abría la boca terminaban así.

James: Bienvenida a la casa de los gritos. Ahora mismo el fantasma no está, ha ido a comprarse una sábana nueva, luego cuando vuelva te lo presento-se burló mientras se tumbaba en la vieja cama y cerraba los ojos.

Lily¿No te pone nervioso este sitio?-preguntó sentándose en la cama, al lado del moreno. Este abrió un ojo para mirarla y luego sonrió.

James: No hay ninguna razón por la cual deba estar nervioso.

Lily: Venga, ahora me dirás que no crees en los fantasmas.

James¡Cómo no voy a creer en los fantasmas¡Vivo con varios en el colegio! Pero aquí no hay ningún fantasma. Todo eso de los gritos no son más que leyendas pueblerinas.

Lily¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Podría…

James: Lily-la interrumpió incorporándose para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos- Confía en mí. Aquí no hay ningún fantasma. Este pasadizo lo encontramos hace dos años y hemos venido aquí muchas veces. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Lily¡Qué habéis venido aquí!-gritó levantándose de golpe- ¡Sois unos insensatos¡No se puede salir de Hogwarts¡Imagínate que Dumbledore se entera y os hecha del colegio!

James¿Tanta pena te daría que me expulsaran?-preguntó volviéndose a tumbar y la chica se sonrojó.

Lily: Por supuesto que no. Para mi sería un milagro librarme de ti.

James: Entonces ¿qué más te da lo que hagamos?

Lily: Pues… ¡Eres imposible James!

James¡¿Yo soy imposible?!-exclamó levantándose y acercándose a ella- ¡¿Quién es la que se queja por todo lo que hago?!

Lily¡Porque todo lo que haces está mal!

James¡Tú deberías hacer algo que estuviera mal por una vez en tu vida. Dejarías de estar tan amargada!

Por segunda vez en un mismo día James había hablado demasiado. Y por segunda vez en un día Lily le cruzó la cara deseando con todas sus fuerzas hacerle daño.

Lily¡Eres imbécil!-gritó dando media vuelta dispuesta a escaparse de nuevo, pero esta vez los reflejos del moreno actuaron a tiempo y cogió su mano antes de que se fuera.

James: Lo siento-susurró agachando la cabeza- Por favor, perdóname. No quería decir eso…yo…no quería hacerte daño…otra vez.

Lily¿Tan amargada crees que soy?-preguntó entrecortadamente, sin girarse siquiera.

James: No…bueno…creo que deberías dejar de interpretar siempre el papel de santa. Una gamberrada de vez en cuando no hace daño a nadie y mejora el humor.

Lily: Si que crees que soy una amargada…

James: Lily…-no supo que más decir, se limitó a atraerla hacia si y a rodearla con su brazo sano. Ella apoyó la frente en el pecho del chico y, mientras arrugaba la túnica de James entre sus dedos no pudo evitar romper a llorar.

Ajenos al problema que tenían Lily y James al estar encerrados bajo el sauce boxeador, el resto de los alumnos y profesores del castillo estaban ya en el gran comedor esperando a que diera comienzo el gran banquete. Bueno, no todos estaban en el gran comedor. Sirius y Andrew se encontraban en las cocinas, escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James.

Andrew: Ahora entiendo como sois capaces de hacer todo lo que hacéis. Entre la capa esta y vuestro mapita…sois unos tramposos. Jugáis con ventaja-le reprochó y el chico sonrió encantado.

Sirius: Aquí cada cual aprovecha las armas que tiene-contestó y luego se acercó el _walkie_ a los labios- Caballo, aquí Torre ¿me recibes?

_Remus: Alto y claro Torre. ¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí?_

Sirius: Por aquí ningún problema. La broma está ya en marcha. ¿Alguna sospecha?

_Remus: Nada, todo en calma. Y el mapa no muestra nada peligroso. _

Sirius¿Alguna noticia de Rey? No puedo contactar con él.

Andrew: Lily tampoco ha aparecido.

Sirius: Me dice Alfil que Reina tampoco da señales de vida.

_Remus: Ya, yo tampoco soy capaz de ponerme en contacto con Rey. ¿Qué hacemos¿Terminamos la partida?_

Sirius: Ni hablar. Con o sin Rey el juego sigue. ¿No les ves en el mapa?

_Remus¡No lo había pensado! Un segundo, déjame buscarles_- ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que Remus volviera a hablar- _Buenas noticias Torre, acabo de verles. Están los dos en el pasadizo bajo el sauce._

Sirius¿Qué narices hacen ahí?

_Remus: No lo sé. Cuando terminemos con esto Peter tú y yo iremos a por ellos._

Sirius: No, iréis solo Wormtail y tú. Yo me quedo, alguien tiene que dar la cara tras la sorpresa.

_Remus¿Estás seguro?_

Sirius: Totalmente.

_Remus: Como quieras. Ahora veniros, Dumbledore está a punto de invocar la comida. Intuyo que no querrás perderte la diversión._

Sirius: Por supuesto que no. En un momento estamos allí. Corto.-guardó el aparato en el bolsillo de su túnica y miró a Andrew- Empieza el espectáculo-anunció con una sonrisa.

Andrew: Anda vamos, no me quiero perder las caras que van a poner todos-dijo mientras cogía la mano de su novio y ambos empezaban a andar en dirección al gran comedor.

* * *

Bueno, para empezar… ¡mil perdones por la tardanza! Pero no tengo tiempo para sentarme delante del ordenador y pasarme varias horas escribiendo, solo puedo escribir un poco de vez en cuando…por eso tardo tanto. Pero bueno, aunque tarde, aquí está que es lo importante ¿no?

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews del cap anterior, espero que este capítulo sea más emocionante que el anterior y que os guste. Y ya iré poniendo más escenas románticas, de momento, para el próximo cap tengo una en proyecto…no sé si al final la pondré pero en proyecto está ;-P. Y ahora más me vale ponerme a estudiar un poco…o por lo menos a abrir el libro y mirar letras…Muchos besos.

Ciao!


	20. La broma y sus consecuencias

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...

* * *

**

**La broma y sus consecuencias**

Dumbledore alzó las manos mientras su mirada observaba a todos sus alumnos. Curiosamente echaba en falta a seis, justo a los seis que más quería ver. Algo le preocupaba, conociendo a tres de esos seis chicos, el que faltaran no era buena señal. Evidentemente el anciano director no se equivocaba demasiado. Escondidos bajo la capa de James, Sirius, Andrew, Phoebe y Remus observaban, esperando el momento en el que su magnífico plan se pusiera en marcha.  
La comida apareció en la mesa de cada una de las cuatro casas y en la mesa de los profesores. Suculentos platos cocinados con esmero por los elfos domésticos hacían rugir las tripas de todos los alumnos y de algún que otro profesor.  
El director trató de serenarse y anunció a sus alumnos que la cena de Halloween daba comienzo. El merodeador moreno se frotó las manos.  
Las manos del alumnado atacaron la comida, saboreándola incluso antes de comérsela. Si, definitivamente la saborearon antes de comérsela, porque en el momento en el que unos dedos intentaban rozar cada uno de los platos los alumnos veían con tristeza como la comida era traspasada como si de humo se tratara. Durante varios minutos, manos insistentes trataron de hacerse con la comida sin conseguir resultado alguno, y finalmente todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la mesa del profesorado con caras de tristeza, desconcierto e indignación.

Sirius: Vamos McGonagall, di las palabras mágicas-susurró con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. Si se hubiese tratado de un dibujo animado unos cuernos de un rojo brillante habrían aparecido, sin duda, sobre su cabeza, a juego con un largo rabo rojo.

Tal y como el merodeador había pedido la subdirectora se levantó de su silla y miró a su alrededor, con la cólera reflejada en sus ojos.

McGonagall¡Potter¡Black¡Lupin!- chilló, con tal potencia que, de haber estado presente, la señora gorda se habría muerto de envidia.

Los cuatro chicos, que permanecían escondidos, sonrieron. McGonagall era tan previsible…

Justo en ese momento todos los platos recobraron su consistencia. La felicidad volvió a la cara de todos los alumnos al pensar que ya nada podría impedir que comiesen hasta reventar. Gran error, la mejor broma de la historia de Hogwarts no podía quedarse en una simple nimiedad como impedir que los alumnos pudieran coger la comida. Por esa razón los platos empezaron a levitar por encima de los sorprendidos alumnos, y a medida que recorrían el gran comedor, volando por los aires, empezaron a coger velocidad y a acercarse peligrosamente a la mesa de las serpientes. Pese a que las mentes brillantes de Hogwarts por lo general fueran las de Ravenclaw, los Slytherin no tardaron más de un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que los malditos platos tenían la clara intención de impactar contra sus caras.  
Fue justo en el momento en el que el primer plato impactó contra la rolliza cara de un crío de tercer año cuando todos los integrantes de la mesa saltaron de sus asientos y empezaron a correr por todo el gran comedor, chillando como locos y con los diversos y suculentos platos persiguiéndoles, mientras el resto del alumnado se olvidaba por completo del hambre y estallaba en sonoras carcajadas.  
Solo dos platos, uno de puré de patatas, espeso y humeante, y otro de tarta de manzana con varias bolas de helado de vainilla, no siguieron el mismo rumbo que el resto. En lugar de ir en busca de los Slytherin se acercaron tímidamente a la mesa de los leones. En especial a dos leonas que reían ridículamente, no porque la broma les hiciera gracia, sino porque sabían de sobra quiénes eran los autores de la misma. Claro que la sonrisa desapareció de golpe en el momento en el que los platos cayeron sobre sus preciosas melenas, minuciosamente cuidadas. Juliette vio como a su amiga le caía el puré de patatas por la cara y la cabeza, y a su vez Rachel vio como a la rubia el caramelo de la tarta le caía por el pelo y trozos de helado se le derretían en la nariz. El agudo chillido que ambas emitieron cuando la información consiguió llegar a su cerebro consiguió acallar todo el alboroto que las rodeaba.  
Los dos merodeadores miraron a cierta morena que sonreía inocentemente, ignorando el hecho de que la palabra culpable estuviese escrita en su frente con letras luminosas.

Remus: Andrew…

Andrew: No he podido resistirme-se excusó encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a su novio con carita de cachorro abandonado.

Sirius: Eres diabólica…-murmuró el moreno esbozando una gran sonrisa. En el fondo estaba orgulloso de que aprendiese tan rápido.

Phoebe: Creo que Dumbledore está a punto de ponerle punto y final a nuestro pequeño espectáculo- anunció al ver como el director se levantaba de su silla y se colocaba la varita en la garganta.

Dumbledore¡¡SILENCIO!!-chilló y su voz resonó por toda la sala. Ya solo faltaba el toque final, aunque…

Sirius¡Chicos! No está James… ¿quién da el toque de gracia?-preguntó el moreno mirando a Remus.

Remus: Ni idea, ese hechizo solo lo sabe él.

Andrew: Hombres…-murmuró sacando su varita y apuntando al centro de la sala.  
Un rayo de luz dorada y carmesí empezó a dibujar líneas en el aire:

"_Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Prongs, Mr. Moony & Mr. Wormtail les agradecen su participación en la nueva broma de los merodeadores.  
No lo olviden¿qué es un momento de ridículo en comparación con las risas de todos los presentes?"_

Ambos merodeadores miraron a la morena. ¿Cómo demonios había hecho ella el hechizo si James era el único de los cuatro que sabía hacerlo?

Dumbledore: Quiero ver al culpable de esto en mi despacho dentro de cinco minutos-ordenó el director mirando severamente hacia donde estaban los cuatro chicos, mientras agitaba la varita y todos los platos volvían a su sitio y las caras y ropas de los alumnos a la normalidad.

Sirius: Está bien, vosotros tres coger a Peter e iros en busca de James, yo iré a calmar un poco los ánimos-dijo el moreno y los otros tres asintieron y, aprovechando el revuelo general, salieron de debajo de la capa para ir a por Pettigrew, mientras Sirius se ponía en pie y empezaba a andar hacia el despacho de su director con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar la cara de sus dos primas y de su hermano. Una broma sublime, se dijo para sí auto felicitándose por el trabajo bien hecho.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los gritos, James estaba sentado en la cama, frotándose el brazo dolorido y Lily había abierto la ventana para poder mirar hacia el exterior.

James¡Quieres cerrar eso¡Voy a coger una pulmonía!-se quejó el moreno y la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

Lily: No caerá esa breva…-murmuró asegurándose de que no la escuchara, luego se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder verle- No-contestó volviendo a la ventana.

James¡Merlín! Por mi bien, espero que vengan pronto.

Lily: Yo también lo espero, no soporto este castigo…

El ambiente era tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, tras el momento de debilidad por parte de Lily, en el que se había dejado abrazar por el moreno, se había separado bruscamente de él con la cara enrojecida y se había ido a la ventana. James, molesto por los cambios de actitud de la pelirroja se había sentado en la cama y se limitaba a esperar a que sus amigos llegasen. ¡Y para colmo se había perdido la broma! Bufó al recordar ese pequeño detalle y luego gimió de dolor al notar como un agudo pinchazo le recorría el brazo. Lily le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Lily¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada.

James: De maravilla, tengo el brazo destrozado, me estoy congelando, me estoy perdiendo la gran broma y encima tengo que aguantarte a ti y a tus trastornos de personalidad múltiple…-murmuró irónico.

Lily: Vete a la mierda, Potter.

James: Lo siento…estoy de mala leche…

Lily¡No me digas! Nunca lo hubiese adivinado…

James: Me harías un gran favor cerrando la ventana, ya no siento la cara.

Al final, cansada de oír las quejas de su acompañante cerró la dichosa ventanita y se sentó en la cama junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

James: Gracias.

Cada vez que el silencio hacía acto de presencia la incomodidad crecía dentro de ellos. Razón por la cual se dijera cualquier cosa por intentar romper ese silencio.

Lily: Esto… ¿cómo está tu brazo?

James: Ha estado mejor-contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. Con suerte cuando vaya a la enfermería y Poppy vea el desastre, decida que soy más peligroso con el brazo escayolado que sin él y me lo arregle de una vez.

Lily: Sería una lástima para tus admiradoras que se te curara el brazo-dijo sin pensar y el moreno giró la cabeza para mirarla.

James¿Cómo?

Lily¿No te has dado cuenta? Hay auténticas batallas entre ellas para cuidarte, darte de comer…

James: Eso lo hacen porque son buenas personas- contestó recordando, con una sonrisa, las tardes en la sala común con unas cinco chicas, como mínimo, atendiendo todas sus necesidades.

Lily: Seguro que es por eso…- contestó sardónica

James¿Qué pasa Evans¿Te molesta que me cuiden?

Lily¿Por quién me tomas? Lo único que me molesta es que te aproveches de ellas, pero como parece que les gusta…

James: Lily…si te hago una pregunta ¿prometes que responderás con sinceridad?- preguntó el moreno olvidando el tema de sus cuidados.

Cuando la chica le miró, bastante extrañada, y vio como James estaba serio se asustó bastante.

Lily: Puedes hacerme una pregunta, pero yo no te prometo nada.

James: Luego te quejas porque yo no soy sincero y…

Lily: No sigas por ahí Potter, el chantaje emocional no va conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?-le interrumpió y el chico respiró hondo.

James: No entiendo por qué al principio de curso parecía que me soportabas, incluso te caía bien. Bastó que te dijera que siento algo por ti para que cambiaras radicalmente. ¿Por qué? No…no lo entiendo.

Lily: James… basta.

James: No, basta no. Quiero saber que ocurre. ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo solo porque digo que te quiero?

Lily ¡James no me quieres!-exclamó mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

James¡Eso no puedes saberlo!

Lily¡Claro que puedo!

James¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-preguntó ya desesperado y la pelirroja negó con la cabeza evitando su mirada.

Lily¿Qué más da que te crea o no? Yo no siento lo mismo.-aseguró, nada convencida de la verdad de sus palabras.

James¿Seguro?-preguntó alzando una ceja y ella asintió con la cabeza- Cierra los ojos-pidió clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Lily.

Lily¿Qué? No, ni hablar, yo…

James: Por favor Lily, solo quiero comprobar una cosa. No te haré daño.

Lily: Está bien.-aceptó dudosa y cerró los ojos.

James: Dime lo que sientes en cada momento, pero tienes que ser sincera.

Lily: James, deja de hacer tonterías…

James Por favor, te prometo que después te dejaré en paz.

Le miró dudosa pero accedió volviendo a cerrar los ojos y relajando el cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando James aprovechó para llevar a cabo la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. Lentamente acercó la mano que aun tenía sana al brazo de Lily y lo acarició, dibujando círculos por la piel de la pelirroja.

James¿Qué sientes?-preguntó en un susurro.

Lily: Un cosquilleo en el brazo.-Contestó y entonces la mano de James ascendió hasta la mejilla sonrojada de la chica y siguió acariciándola.

James¿Y ahora?

Lily: James por favor…-se revolvió incómoda intentando apartarse, pero él se lo impidió.

James: No te voy a hacer nada malo. Solo quiero comprobar una cosa. ¿Qué sientes ahora?

Lily: Un cosquilleo en la mejilla.

James¿Nada más? Se sincera por favor.

Lily: Y un cosquilleo en el estómago…y…empieza a costarme respirar con normalidad.

Entonces James cogió la mano de la pelirroja con ternura y se inclinó hacia ella, apoyando la nariz bajo la oreja de la chica.

James¿Y ahora?-murmuró contra su piel para luego recorrer con sus labios su cuello.

Lily: Me estás poniendo nerviosa…y el corazón me late con fuerza.

James¿Quieres que me detenga?

Lily: No…-murmuró a la vez que suspiraba.

Él sonrió complacido, luego la besó en los labios, un beso breve y dulce.

James¿Qué sientes ahora?-preguntó tras un momento de silencio, ella apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

Lily: El corazón me late con muchísima fuerza, me cuesta respirar, el cosquilleo en la tripa es mayor y… ¡No sé¡No sé lo que estoy sintiendo!-exclamó abriendo los ojos y mirando a James, confusa.

James: Mira Lily-dijo llevando la mano de la chica hasta su pecho, colocándola a la altura de su corazón. Este también latía a toda velocidad- Ahora mismo siento todo lo que has dicho que sientes tú. Cuando sepas lo que significa sentirse así, sabrás lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Lily¿Por qué me haces esto?-preguntó apartando la mano del pecho del chico.

James: Porque quiero que estés segura de qué siento por ti. Y porque ahora sé lo que sientes tú-contestó acariciándola con ternura- Y ahora, cumpliré con mi promesa y te dejaré en paz.-añadió tumbándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aparecieron Remus, Phoebe y Peter interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba entre ellos.

Phoebe¡Guau¿Y esto¿Dónde se supone que estamos?-preguntó mirando, anonadada, a su alrededor.

Lily: En la casa de los gritos-contestó la pelirroja levantándose- Ya era hora de que llegarais.

Remus: Prongs ¿estás bien?-preguntó el licántropo mirando a su amigo, este levantó la cabeza para mirarle y sonrió ampliamente.

James: Perfectamente Moony.

Peter¿Se puede saber por qué estáis aquí los dos? Os habéis perdido la broma.

James: No me lo recuerdes Wormtail… ¿Ha salido todo bien?

Remus: Estupendamente.

Phoebe¡Ha sido genial! Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Snape recubierta de nata. ¡Y Malfoy lleno de salsa¡Lo que te has perdido James!

Remus: Phoebe, no se lo restriegues, no creo que le haga mucha gracia-la riñó tras ver la cara de pena que ponía su amigo.

Phoebe: Lo siento.

Lily¿Podéis hacerme un pequeño favor¡Sacarme de aquí de una maldita vez!-gritó situándose junto a la salida y cruzando los brazos delante del pecho. James se rió.

Remus¿Qué la has hecho para que tenga tantas ganas de volver?-le preguntó a su amigo mientras alzaba una ceja. El moreno se levantó de la cama y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

James: Lo que pasa es que se pone nerviosa cuando estoy cerca…les pasa a todas-contestó el merodeador fingiendo sentirse acosado y de pronto un zapato impactó contra su cabeza. Segundos después la pelirroja se acercaba a ellos, saltando a la pata coja, para recoger su zapato.

Lily: Más quisieras Potter-le dijo dándose la vuelta, orgullosa.

James: Está enamorada de mi. No puede evitarlo…-le dijo a Remus al oído y este se rió.

Phoebe: Bueno venga, no creo que a Andrew y a Sirius les haga mucha gracia aguantar el sermón de Dumbledore a solas.-les apremió guiando al grupo de vuelta al castillo.

Una vez fuera Lily se apartó del sauce boxeador lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Los demás salieron tranquilamente, bueno, no todos. Remus dirigió una mirada hacia el cielo, observando la luna. Faltaba poco para la próxima luna llena.

James¿Aun no se lo has dicho?-le preguntó su amigo mirando a Phoebe. Remus siguió su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

Remus: No es fácil…

James¿Temes que huya de ti chillando?

Remus: Si…-admitió- y no podría soportarlo…

James: Andrew no lo hizo-le recordó intentando darle ánimos pero no pareció surtir efecto.

Remus: Andrew es la novia de Sirius, no la mía…

James: Razón de más…imagínate lo que tiene que ser besar aun perro ¡Puaj!-exclamó poniendo una mueca de asco que consiguió arrancarle a su amigo una sonrisa- Díselo, no creo que te deje tirado por algo así, nosotros no lo hicimos.

Remus: Ya pero…

James: Si no le dices nada y al final lo descubre ella acabará mandándote a paseo.

Phoebe¿Qué descubra qué quién?-preguntó incorporándose a la conversación una vez llegaron a las puertas del castillo.

Remus: Nadie.

James: Bueno chicos, será mejor que yo me pase por la enfermería para que Poppy me regañe por no cuidar mi brazo. Os veo luego en la sala común.-se despidió el moreno entrando y dirigiéndose a la enfermería con paso tranquilo.

Cuando el joven Black llegó al despacho del director, y entró totalmente calmado, se sorprendió al ver ya allí a la subdirectora McGonagall.

Sirius¿Cómo ha llegado antes que yo?-preguntó sentándose en la silla que apareció frente al escritorio.

McGonagall¡¿Cómo se atreve a armar semejante espectáculo?!-gritó enfurecida y el chico cerró los ojos a causa del grito- ¡¿Dónde están los demás?!

Sirius: Yo respondo por ellos, tienen algo que hacer-contestó mirándola con confianza.

McGonagall: No se ponga chulo Black, o estará en su casa en menos que canta un gallo-le advirtió señalándole amenazadoramente con el dedo índice.

Sirius: Lo siento profesora, no era mi intención. Pero es la verdad, los demás han ido a buscar a James, no sabemos donde está-confesó encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo cara de niño bueno.

El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando la puerta les sobresaltó a ambos.

McGonagall: Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dando pasó a una Andrew que entraba cabizbaja y con las manos tras la espalda. Sirius y ella se miraron mientras la chica tomaba asiento, el uno sorprendido al verla allí y la otra sonriendo con inocencia.

Sirius ¿Qué haces aquí?-susurró.

Andrew¿Pensabas que te iba a dejar solo en la estacada? Qué poco me conoces Black…-le contestó fingiendo estar ofendida, luego alzó la cabeza y miró a su subdirectora- Me ha dicho Phoebe Thomson que la comunique que ella también es responsable de los acontecimientos de esta noche, pero se ha ido con los demás a buscar a Lily y a James.

McGonagall: Que vergüenza señorita Cullen. Usted y Thomson participando en algo semejante. Bueno, de usted no me sorprende tanto, no es la primera vez que tengo que castigarla por alguna bromita de mal gusto. Pero esto…aliarse con estos cuatro…

Sirius¿Maravillosos alumnos¿Excelentes compañeros?

McGonagall: Perturbadores del orden público.

Sirius: Era lo siguiente que iba a decir.

Andrew: Lo siento mucho profesora. No prometo que no vuelva a suceder, porque ambas sabemos que no es así, pero trataré de contenerme un poco.

McGonagall: Esto no se arregla con una simple disculpa señores. Y sus amigos, aunque se salten la charla, no se van a librar del castigo…

Dumbledore: Tranquila Minerva-la interrumpió el director apareciendo de la nada- Yo me encargo.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho, ambos adolescentes se miraron un poco asustados.

Dumbledore: Mis felicitaciones alumnos. Todo el profesorado sabía que harían alguna esta noche, llevamos todo el día intentando detenerles, incluso llegamos a pensar que el trabajo que tienen de historia de la magia ayudaría a detener la gamberrada que tuviesen pensada…

Sirius: Estuvo a punto-admitió el moreno recordando.

Dumbledore: Sin embargo han conseguido esquivarnos a todos y realizar la broma. ¡Si utilizasen su talento para algo productivo!

Andrew: Las cosas productivas son aburridas profesor…

Dumbledore: Si su amiga Evans la escuchara, señorita…

Andrew: Pondría el grito en el cielo, lo sé. Por eso me encargo de que Lily no conozca demasiado mi faceta gamberra o dejará de hablarme.

Dumbledore: No obstante, no piensen que porque les felicite por haber conseguido burlarnos a todos se van a librar del castigo.

Sirius: No lo pensábamos.

Dumbledore: De todas formas tengo buenas noticias, de momento no he tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar un castigo original y adecuado teniendo en cuenta la broma que han llevado a cabo. Así que, de momento, pueden volver a su casa, posiblemente mañana se me ocurra algo. Se lo haré saber.-les dijo levantando la mano y señalando la puerta- Buenas noches.

Ambos chicos se levantaron y cruzaron una mirada de extrañeza ¿Ya?

Andrew: Eh…buenas noches profesor.

Sirius: Buenas noches.

Cuando salieron del despacho y bajaron la escalera de caracol que conducía a él se miraron de nuevo.

Andrew¿No ha tenido tiempo para pensar un castigo? Dumbledore trama algo…no me gusta.

Sirius: Es cosa de la edad, el pobre ya no es lo que era…

Andrew¿Edad? Posiblemente cuando nuestros hijos tengan edad de venir a Hogwarts él siga aquí.

Sirius¿Hijos¿Ya estás pensando en eso Andrew?-preguntó alzando las cejas y ella le dio un puntapié.

Andrew: En la frase no iba implícito que tú y yo tengamos hijos en común en un futuro muy, muy, muy lejano. Y ahora vamos, hay que contarles a los demás lo que nos ha dicho.

Sirius: Solo una cosa más-dijo cogiendo la mano de la chica para que no se alejara.

Andrew: Dime.

Sirius¿Qué ha querido decir McGonagall con eso de que no es la primera vez que te castiga por una broma?

Andrew: Pregúntaselo a tu querido amigo James-contestó sonriendo y él moreno, que no soportaba la incertidumbre, salió corriendo hacia Gryffindor con la morena pisándole los talones, cuando de pronto, un fuerte golpe detuvo a la chica. Entornó los ojos para poder distinguir algo entre el lío de piernas y brazos que se había formado a sus pies. No tardó mucho en distinguir a Sirius y a James.

James¿Qué tenéis todos hoy conmigo¿Por qué todo el que me ve me hace daño?

Sirius: Hola Prongs, me alegro de que estés sano y salvo.

James¡Si lo estoy no es gracias a ti, te lo aseguro! Ahora ¿te importaría levantarte? Por si no lo sabías ¡Pesas bastante!-exclamó golpeándole en el brazo mientras la morena se reía.

Andrew¿De dónde vienes?-preguntó, disimulando la risa, cuando ambos se levantaron.

James: De la enfermería, por fin se han dado cuenta de que con brazo o sin él voy a seguir haciendo de las mías y han decidido curarme.

Andrew: Me alegro.

Sirius: Si, si, si, felicidades Prongs. Ahora ¿qué tienes tú con mi novia?-preguntó de sopetón y el otro abrió los ojos impactado.

James¡¿Qué?!

Andrew: Quiere saber por qué McGonagall está acostumbrada a castigarme por alguna que otra insignificante bromita-le aclaró.

James: No me digas que McGonagall ha cantado…

Andrew: Como un ruiseñor…

Sirius¡Me queréis explicar que pasa entre vosotros dos!-insistió molesto.

Andrew: Vamos a la sala común. Te prometo que allí te lo explicamos.

* * *

Otro capítulo más listo. Aunque debería haber tardado más, como decís que soy tan mala, más mala que Voldemort…más tiempo con la duda os tendría que haber dejado, pero bueno… Al final, como veréis decidí poner la escena que tenía pensada entre Lily y James, ahora solo falta saber qué pasará a continuación¿qué sentirá Lily¿Y cómo será el castigo que les pondrá Dumbledore¿Y qué pasará en la próxima luna llena¿Será capaz Remus de sincerarse con Phoebe¿Y qué esconden Andrew y James? Demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.  
En fin, mil gracias por los reviews a todos los que me dejasteis, me reí mucho con ellos y por eso decidí no tardar demasiado en publicar el próximo.(aunk digáis que soy despiadada) y solo decir que espero que os haya gustado la broma, la escena entre Lily y James…y todo el capítulo en general. Muchos besos y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Ciao!


	21. El halcón

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

El halcón 

Cuando los tres adolescentes llegaron a la sala común, tras haber recorrido todo el pasillo ignorando las quejas y la impaciencia de Sirius, se acercaron a los sofás que había frente a la chimenea, donde sus amigos les esperaban.  
Era tarde y a causa del respeto que producía a la mayoría del alumnado, en especial a los más jóvenes, una McGonagall de peor humor que de costumbre, la sala común estaba prácticamente desierta. Apenas había un par de grupos de alumnos de los dos últimos cursos, entre los que se encontraban nuestros protagonistas.  
Sirius fue el primero en llegar a los sofás, se sentó en el más grande y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a su novia y a su mejor amigo esperando, impaciente, una explicación. Andrew se sentó a su lado sin disimular una sonrisa al ver esa mirada. Y James, en contra de todas las estadísticas, en lugar de sentarse en el sitio que había libre junto a Lily se sentó en el brazo del sofá donde estaba Peter. Todos miraron al moreno y luego miraron el gran hueco que había junto a la pelirroja, volvieron a mirar al moreno y, tras un encogimiento de hombros general, decidieron ignorar ese detalle. ¿Quién podía entender a esos dos?

Sirius: Vale, no lo soporto ni un segundo más. O me lo contáis ya o reviento- aseguró el moreno taconeando con el pie a causa de su impaciencia.

Phoebe: ¿Qué tenéis que contarle?-preguntó la rubia, pero antes de que pudieran contestar Remus cambió de tema.

Remus: ¿Qué os ha dicho Dumbledore? ¿Cuál es nuestro castigo?

Sirius: ¡Alto ahí, amigo! De eso nada, primero me cuentan por qué McGonagall ha castigado más de una vez a Andrew y luego, si eso, os contamos de que va el castigo-interrumpió el moreno consiguiendo que las miradas de todos los presentes se centraran, de golpe, en Andrew.

Andrew: A ver, todos sabéis que Snape le tiene cierta… aversión a Lily, por todo eso de la sangre limpia y demás-todos asintieron mientras Lily se encogía de hombros-. El caso es que hará unos tres años se pasó de la raya. Hizo cierto comentario que molestó bastante a Lily y a mi me cabreó de una forma inimaginable, así que decidí vengarme de él. Fue entonces cuando, durante una clase de pociones, me tocó a su lado y vi como, en los márgenes de su libro, escribía instrucciones para mejorar la realización de pociones y algo que llamó mi atención, también escribía una serie de encantamientos inventados por el mismo mientras murmuraba ciertos comentarios referidos a James-esa última frase la dijo con una sonrisa, al recordar dichas frases-. Por aquel entonces James y yo apenas nos dirigíamos la palabra, pero sabía que teníamos en común esa manía hacia Snape, con lo que mi venganza apareció ante mis ojos. Una tarde me acerqué a él y le conté todo lo que había visto y le pasé los encantamientos que había leído. Y unos meses más tarde, durante los TIMOs si no recuerdo mal, estábamos Lily, Phoebe y yo fuera, descansando un rato al sol, cuando vimos como un corrillo de gente se formaba en torno a vosotros. En el momento en el que vi a Snape me levanté y me acerqué para disfrutar del espectáculo, con Lily y Phoebe tras de mi.

Sirius: ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Fue cuando hiciste que quedara flotando boca abajo en el aire ¿no? ¡Solo recordar esas imágenes aun me dan escalofríos!-exclamó el moreno estremeciéndose mientras el de gafas se reía.

James: Levicorpus se llamaba ¿verdad, Andrew?-preguntó y la chica asintió.

Sirius: Vale, pero eso no me aclara el que te castigaran más veces…

Andrew: Tras mi pequeña venganza contra el Slytherin James y yo nos "aliamos", por llamarlo de alguna forma, cada vez que se os ocurría alguna broma contra Snape o alguna otra serpiente me la contaba y yo le daba mi opinión. Por ejemplo, el hechizo que usáis cada vez que termináis una broma para dibujar vuestros nombres en el aire, es mío.

Remus: ¡Por eso te lo sabías!

Sirius: Vale, me estáis diciendo que la que, en ese momento, era mi futura novia y mi mejor amigo se habían aliado…¡¡Y no me dijisteis nada!! ¡¿Tú que clase de amigo de pacotilla eres?!

James: Andrew no te soportaba, no la iba a hacer algo así cuando mis bromas dependían, en parte, de sus geniales ideas.

Lily: Genial… Andrew ¿cuándo te diste el golpe en la cabeza que te hizo aliarte con este?-preguntó señalando a James, el cual puso los ojos en blanco.

Andrew: Bueno, nuestra alianza solo duró unos meses, mientras estábamos en 6º. Cuando intentó utilizarme para acercarse a Lily se acabó mi participación en vuestras bromas. No obstante, cada vez que algo que hacíais vosotros tenía algo que ver conmigo me encargaba de ir al despacho de McGonagall y contarle mi parte de culpa. Por eso conoce mis antecedentes delictivos.

Sirius: Increíble…

Phoebe: Vale, y después de esta increíble revelación… ¿seríais tan amables de decirme cual es nuestro castigo? Me quiero ir a dormir sabiendo lo que me espera.

Andrew: Pues lo siento en el alma Phoebe, pero Dumbledore nos ha dicho que necesita tiempo para pensar un castigo acorde a nuestra broma, con lo que te vas a dormir sin saber lo que te espera.

Phoebe: Genial…Tiemblo solo de pensar lo que se le puede ocurrir a Dumbledore…

Sirius: Pues yo no sé por qué os da tanto miedo, no creo que nos haga hacer algo mucho peor que limpiar los baños.

Andrew: ¿Hay algo peor que limpiar un baño?-preguntó con cara de desagrado al pensar en la posibilidad de que ese fuera su castigo y los tres merodeadores que aun permanecían despiertos –Peter se había dormido hacía un rato– se encogieron de hombros.

Lily: Bueno, por esta noche yo ya he tenido demasiadas revelaciones bastante incómodas-confesó mirando a su amiga Andrew- Con lo que, si no os importa, me voy a dormir.

Phoebe: Espera Lils, vamos contigo-anunció la rubia levantándose para ir tras la pelirroja tras despedirse de Remus.

Andrew: Buenas noches chicos-se despidió la morena tras besar a Sirius y las tres chicas desaparecieron de la vista de los merodeadores.  
Una vez solos, los tres chicos miraron a Peter, el cual roncaba plácidamente, y luego se miraron entre ellos. Los labios del licántropo se movieron, estaba contando. 1…2… ¡3! Y los tres chicos se levantaron de golpe. Sirius y Remus miraron a James sonriendo ampliamente mientras el moreno suspiraba, había sido el último de los tres en levantarse.

James: Está bien-murmuró acercándose a Peter- Ya le subo yo…

Sirius: Ya sabes Prongs, el último en levantarse carga con el muerto. Y tú has sido el último.

Remus: Vamos Prongs, demuéstranos el fruto de tus duros entrenamientos-se burló el castaño mientras el aludido cogía a Peter en brazos, sin que este se inmutara apenas.

Al día siguiente, tras un desayuno abundante y consistente, los seis adolescentes se dirigían, temerosos, al despacho del director. Bueno, no todos, Sirius y James caminaban tan tranquilos. Después de pasarte los últimos seis años de tu vida castigado prácticamente todo el año tiendes a restarle importancia a los castigos. Por el contrario, Phoebe iba histérica, era la primera vez que se dirigía al despacho del director y se sentía como un condenado, minutos antes de la ejecución. Remus, al ver la cara de preocupación de la rubia la cogió de la mano, acariciando el dorso con el pulgar. Ella le miró extrañada y él sonrió.

Remus: Todo saldrá bien, no hay por qué preocuparse-la animó y ella se esforzó por sonreír, aunque mucha tranquilidad no sentía.

Una vez subidas las escaleras que conducían a aquella puerta de madera, tras la cual se encontraba el despacho de su director, Andrew alzó el puño dispuesta a llamar, pero la puerta se abrió segundos antes de que los nudillos de la chica rozaran la madera. Todos contuvieron el aliento mirándose entre ellos.

Sirius: Que siniestro… es como estar de nuevo en casa-bromeó consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa de todos los presentes. O de casi todos

Peter: ¿Por qué estás en casa? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu casa con una puerta?

James: Olvídalo Peter, a esta hora tu neurona no está lo suficientemente activa como para conseguir entenderlo-le dijo mientras entraban en el despacho.

Seis sillas aparecieron frente a la mesa del director, y los seis chicos se sentaron en ellas, mientras esperaban la llegada de su director.

Dumbledore: Buenos días alumnos-les saludó mientras entraba en el despacho y se sentaba en su asiento-. Un desayuno delicioso ¿Han probado las tortitas? Estaban exquisitas.

Sirius: No estaban mal, aunque me quedo con los huevos revueltos y el bacon.-contestó el moreno poniéndose cómodo en la silla.

Dumbledore: Bien, por la cara que trae su amiga, la señorita Thomson, deduzco que no están aquí para discutir conmigo acerca de los distintos platos del desayuno.

Andrew: No señor, veníamos para saber cuál va a ser nuestro castigo por la inocente broma de ayer.

Dumbledore: Bien, en primer lugar me complace anunciarles que el trabajo de historia de la magia ha sido suspendido, ya que simplemente fue una medida para tenerles entretenidos.

Sirius: Genial, aun no había empezado.

Dumbledore: No señor Black, no me ha entendido. Ha sido suspendido para todos sus compañeros menos para ustedes seis, es parte del castigo. Señor Lupin, señor Pettigrew, ustedes dos terminarán juntos el trabajo para que, de ese modo, sus dos compañeras queden libres.

James: Intuyo que esa no es la parte dura del castigo-opinó el moreno mientras se colocaba las gafas, el anciano director sonrió.

Dumbledore: Intuye bien señor Potter. Como les dije ayer al señor Black y a la señorita Cullen, deberían utilizar su habilidad para algo más productivo. En eso consiste el resto del castigo. Hay una serie de alumnos en primer año, cuyos resultados no están siendo lo suficientemente satisfactorios. Dichos alumnos proceden de familias muggles, y les resulta bastante difícil adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias de su vida. En eso consiste su castigo. Han de conseguir que esos tres chicos mejoren sus calificaciones.-les explicó el director.

Sirius: Pero profesor, eso es muy fácil-opinó.

Dumbledore: ¿Eso cree? Le sorprenderá darse cuenta de que no es tan sencillo como parece, señor Black-le avisó mirándole a través de sus gafas de media luna-. Su trabajo empieza una vez empezadas las clases tras las vacaciones de navidad. Y puesto que los alumnos en cuestión son tres trabajarán por parejas. Potter y Pettigrew, ustedes dos se encargarán de ayudar a una joven que pertenece a la casa Slytherin. Lupin, Thomson, ustedes dos ayudarán a un alumno de Gryffindor. Y por último, Cullen, Black, ustedes serán los tutores de una alumna de Ravenclaw. ¿Alguna duda?

Andrew: Ninguna señor-contestó la morena, ilusionada al saber que el castigo lo cumpliría junto a Sirius. Por lo visto él opinaba lo mismo ya que la cogió la mano y ambos se miraron sonrientes.

Dumbledore: Espero que cuando de comienzo el castigo el entusiasmo que demuestran ahora sea el mismo. Ahora será mejor que se dirijan a sus clases antes de que lleguen tarde. Muy buenos días.

Una vez fuera del despacho los seis chicos se miraron entre ellos. ¿Qué habría querido decir Dumbledore con eso de que esperaba que el entusiasmo fuera el mismo? ¿Qué tramaría el director?

Al sábado siguiente, a falta de un par de días para la entrega de los trabajos de historia de la magia, Andrew y Sirius se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, ocupándose de los últimos retoques de sus trabajos. O al menos esa era la teoría, en la práctica, cada uno estaba más pendiente del otro que de los montones de pergaminos que había frente a ellos.

Sirius: Con que Drácula ¿eh?-murmuró mirando a la morena mientras esta copiaba un párrafo de un libro que acababa de traer James de la biblioteca- ¿Es verdad eso de que cuando te mordía te convertías en vampiro?

-Tenía que morderte tres veces para convertirte en un no muerto-le explicó sin levantar la vista del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo.

El moreno dejó la pluma en la mesa, junto a su trabajo, se inclinó hacia ella, acercando sus labios al cuello de la chica, y en el momento en el que rozó su piel la mordió cariñosamente.

Andrew: ¡Sirius! ¡Estate quieto! Tengo que terminar esto si no quiero que James me mate-le reprochó, pero no pareció que al moreno le importara demasiado.

Sirius: Una, me faltan dos- dijo cogiendo las manos de la chica entre las suyas y volviendo a inclinarse hacia su cuello, mordiéndola de nuevo. Ella se rió-. Dos, ya casi eres una no muerta-la avisó para morderla después por tercera vez-.Tres ¿Ahora se supone que eres una no muerta?-preguntó y ella lo pensó un momento, luego sonrió mientras cogía la cara del chico entre sus manos.

Andrew: Mmm creo que si, y estoy sedienta-le dijo antes de besarle en los labios, mordiendo con suavidad el labio inferior del chico.

Un carraspeo a su espalda hizo que ambos chicos terminaran con el juego y se giraran, ella vagamente sonrojada, y él muy molesto.  
Delante de ellos se encontraba un chico de su misma edad, bastante alto y de cuerpo atlético. Era bastante guapo, de facciones aun un poco aniñadas, un pelo de un color rojo intenso y portador de unos inquietantes ojos azul claro. Su nombre era Daniel, Daniel Fraser.  
Sirius le miró interrogante, durante sus siete años en Hogwarts apenas había cruzado dos palabras con ese chico. Por el contrario Andrew parecía conocerle bastante porque esbozó una amplia sonrisa al verle.

Andrew: Hola Danny-le saludó y él inclinó la cabeza devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Daniel: Andrew, me he encontrado con Lily en la biblioteca y me ha pedido que te diga que necesita hablar contigo.

Andrew: ¿Lily? ¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó extrañada y el chico levantó las manos, con las palmas abiertas, pidiéndola que parara.

Daniel: A ver, de una en una. Si, Lily, quiere hablar contigo, ¿por qué? Ni idea, tampoco sé lo que ha pasado. Solo sé que me ha dicho que ahora está terminando un trabajo de pociones y que te espera en una hora en vuestra habitación.

Andrew: Me pregunto que habrá pasado-murmuró y el chico se encogió de hombros.

Daniel: No lo sé, yo solo soy el mensajero.

Andrew: Bueno, luego me contará. Muchas gracias Danny.

Daniel: De nada. Ahora me voy en busca de Phoebe, el mensaje también va para ella.

Andrew: La he visto con Remus hace un rato, se iban fuera a tomar el aire.

Daniel: De acuerdo, voy a ver si la encuentro-dijo dando media vuelta y alejándose de la pareja.

Cuando Andrew se giró para mirar a Sirius este tenía los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y la miraba enfurruñado.

Sirius: ¿Y bien?-preguntó y ella alzó las cejas sin comprender.

Andrew: Y bien… ¿qué?

Sirius: ¿A qué ha venido que Daniel te mirara de esa forma?

Andrew: ¿De qué forma me ha mirado?

Sirius: ¡Venga! Ahora no te hagas la inocente. Te ha devorado con los ojos, lo sé, soy experto en ese tipo de miradas. Y no me gusta que miren así a mi novia.

Andrew: ¿Debo interpretar eso como que estás celoso?-preguntó sin esconder la gran sonrisa que asomaba a sus labios.

Sirius: ¡Pues claro que estoy celoso! Si de mi dependiera dejaría ciegos a todos los alumnos de este colegio para que nadie, salvo yo, pudiera mirarte.

Andrew: Tiene gracia, el chico por el que todo el sector femenino de Hogwarts suspira está celoso… ¿Cómo se supone que debo estar yo entonces?

Sirius: No es lo mismo-se defendió y ella enarcó una ceja-. Yo soy casi patrimonio de la humanidad, prohibir que me admiren es como prohibir que admiren una obra de arte. Por el contrario tú no eres patrimonio de la humanidad, eres exclusivamente mi patrimonio y aquí el único que tiene derecho a mirarte soy yo-aseguró, totalmente convencido de lo razonable que sonaba su teoría. Por su parte, Andrew, abrió la boca impactada y luego se levantó, recogió sus cosas y empezó a andar.

Sirius: ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó levantándose tras ella.

Andrew: A buscar a mi abuela para que me diga lo maravillosa que es su nieta, me has desmoralizado completamente-contestó mientras traspasaban el retrato de la dama gorda. Sirius se rió.

Sirius: Mira el lado positivo, nunca antes había sentido celos por nadie, y cuando ha aparecido ese cretino los he sentido. Eso tiene que ser bueno ¿no?

Andrew: No te puedes hacer una idea de lo halagada que me siento-murmuró escéptica mientras apretaba el paso.

La mirada del moreno recorrió el pasillo por el que estaban caminando, y una idea surcó su mente. De pronto, aprovechando que la chica estaba más pendiente de huir que de lo que él podía hacer, la cogió en brazos y entró en el baño de chicas, el cual se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos. Ignoró los ruegos y amenazas por parte de la morena y solo la volvió a dejar en el suelo cuando ambos estuvieron escondidos tras una de las puertas, y el reducido espacio dificultaba la huida de la chica.

Andrew: Eres un enfermo-le espetó- ¿Se puede saber para qué narices me traes aquí?

Sirius: No es lo que piensas…bueno, un poco si-admitió sonriendo de forma infantil- Pero la razón principal es que he visto acercarse a Rachel y a sus amiguitas. No me gusta la carita que pones cada vez que ella está cerca.

Andrew: Discúlpame…la próxima vez, si lo prefieres, la daré dos besos y me colgaré de su brazo.

Sirius: Te aseguro que si haces eso no vuelvo a hablarte en lo que me queda de vida-la advirtió y la chica cogió aire dispuesta a gritarle lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza.  
Por fortuna el moreno, que ya la conocía bastante bien, tapó la boca de la chica con su mano evitando que gritara. Luego se inclinó hacia su oído.

Sirius: No grites, creo que viene alguien…-susurró y ella frunció el ceño prestando atención a los sonidos de fuera.

En efecto, la risa aguda y estridente de Rachel y otras chicas de su misma casa inundó el baño. Las cuatro chicas ignoraron todo lo que pudiera haber a su alrededor y se dirigieron, sin pérdida alguna de tiempo, al gran espejo que había tras los lavabos. Mientras se atusaba el pelo, Rachel comentó:

Rachel: Pues cómo os iba diciendo, chicas, no sé que clase de embrujo le habrá lanzado a mi Siri la mosquita muerta esa, pero a mi no hay quién se me resista, y os aseguro que en menos de una semana tengo al bombón de Black comiendo, de nuevo, de la palma de mi mano.

Chica 1: No estés tan segura Rachel, parece que ahora va en serio-opinó una chica rubia mientras se ponía brillo en los labios.

Rachel: Cariño ¿Cuándo ha ido Sirius en serio con una chica? A ese le pueden demasiado las faldas, y en cuanto ve una más corta que la que tiene en su poder se le nubla la visión. Y todas sabemos que aquí la falda más corta la tengo yo.-aseguró orgullosa y las demás acompañaron el comentario con un coro de risitas a la vez que salían del baño.

Sirius: Madre mía, juntas no forman ni media neurona-murmuró negando con la cabeza, mientras Andrew bajaba la mirada y apartaba la mano del moreno de sus labios.

Este la miró alzando una ceja y situó su dedo índice bajo el mentón de la morena haciendo que esta elevara la cabeza y le mirara.

Sirius: ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó en un susurró preocupado por el brillo que había aparecido, de pronto, en los ojos de la morena.

Andrew: Que tienen razón… tu fama te precede y eso me asusta-contestó con voz temblorosa.

Sirius: ¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que te da miedo?

Andrew: Que me engañes…que me dejes…que lo que acaban de decir se cumpla…que todo esto se termine-precisó mordiéndose el labio inferior para que no temblara.

Sirius cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos, vagamente molesto por la opinión y la fama que tenía y por el miedo que habían infundido en Andrew. La miró fijamente a los ojos y ella, aunque temerosa, le devolvió la mirada.

Sirius: Escucha Andrew, jamás te engañaré, nunca-comenzó tratando de controlar el torrente de pensamientos que fluían por su cabeza- La lealtad es algo muy importante para mi, y ante todo soy leal. Nunca he engañado a una chica.

Andrew: Nadie lo diría…

Sirius: Dime una vez, solo una, en la que me haya liado con una tía estando con otra al mismo tiempo-pidió y esperó un momento a que la morena contestara. El silencio por parte de la chica le bastó como respuesta-. No te voy a decir que no es verdad lo que ha dicho Rachel, es cierto que se me van los ojos cuando veo una falda, y hasta ahora nunca había sentido remordimientos de conciencia por ello. Pero cuando me comprometo con una chica es para estar solo con esa chica, en el momento que me canso de ella, sea pronto o tarde, la dejo antes de engañarla. La infidelidad es algo que no podría perdonar, por eso nunca seré infiel.

Andrew: De acuerdo, puede que no me vayas a ser infiel, pero tarde o temprano te cansarás de mí… No quiero quererte tanto, cuando llegue ese momento, como para sufrir por tu culpa. Eso es lo que me da miedo Sirius, que me hagas daño-confesó la chica ignorando las lágrimas que se acababan de desbordar de sus ojos humedeciéndole las mejillas.

Sirius: Puedo asegurarte que lo que me pasa contigo es algo que nunca antes me había pasado con ninguna otra chica. Evidentemente no puedo hacer que me creas, lo harás si quieres y si no quieres no lo harás, eso depende de ti. La única solución que veo a tu miedo a sufrir es que esto se termine aquí.-dijo apartando las manos de la cara de la chica y dejándolas caer a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Andrew: No lo entiendo Sirius. Dices que conmigo te pasan cosas que nunca te habían pasado pero me dices que lo mejor es dejarlo. No lo comprendo…

Sirius: No he dicho que lo mejor sea dejarlo-la corrigió desviando la mirada de los ojos negros de la chica- Pero no quiero verte sufrir, y menos por mi culpa, y si la única manera de que no sientas más cosas por mi, cosas que a la larga puedan hacerte pasarlo mal…si la única solución es dejarlo…pues de acuerdo.

Andrew: ¿Quieres dejarlo?-preguntó en un susurro.

Sirius: ¡Claro que no! ¿No lo entiendes Andrew? ¡No quiero dejarte! Yo… ¡Joder!-masculló golpeando con el puño la pared y luego saliendo de donde estaban escondidos.

La morena, que permanecía en el mismo sitio, respiró hondo tratando de serenarse mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica. Una vez más relajada salió en busca del moreno. No tardó mucho en encontrarle, estaba fuera del baño, en el pasillo. De espaldas a ella, frente a una ventana, con el brazo apoyado en la pared y la frente apoyada en el brazo. Se acercó a él dando pequeños pasos, y una vez a su altura apoyó la frente en la espalda del chico sintiendo su respiración acelerada. Sirius, al sentir el contacto, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños. Pero no se giró ni dio muestras de haberse percatado de la presencia de Andrew.

Andrew: Sirius…-le llamó y tan solo obtuvo un "Hum" grave como respuesta- Lo siento.

Sirius: No pasa nada-murmuró sin girarse, fue ella la que se interpuso entre el chico y la ventana. Los ojos azules de Sirius se clavaron en los de ella en el momento en el que la chica alzó la cara aparentando seguridad.

Andrew: Te quiero-dijo con la suficiente fuerza para que el temblor que sentía no se reflejara en su voz y lo suficientemente bajo para que solo lo pudiera escuchar él.

Los ojos del moreno se abrieron impactados al ver la seguridad en la mirada de la chica. Pese a que nunca antes se había enfrentado a esas palabras, ya que nunca antes había tenido una relación lo suficiente mente seria como para llegar a ese momento, ni tan peculiar como la que tenía con esa morena, era lo suficientemente intuitivo como para darse cuenta de la dificultad que había supuesto para ella decirlas, y que de su respuesta dependía la continuación o no de la relación. Era consciente de la promesa implícita en esas dos palabras, era consciente también de que, al decirlas, ella se había arriesgado a ese sufrimiento al que tanto temía por él. De lo que no estaba tan seguro era de si sería capaz de corresponder a algo así, dos palabras que de pronto lo superaban con creces y le hacían sentirse insignificante y temeroso. Sabía que ella merecía una respuesta, merecía que también él la dijera que la quería y, por primera vez en su corta vida, realmente existía ese sentimiento en su corazón. Pero, por desgracia, sabía el pánico que le producían.  
Su mirada se apartó de la de la chica, tratando así de ayudarse a pensar con claridad. Ella no lo interpretó así, en el momento en el que vio como los ojos del moreno se apartaban agachó la cabeza, evitando que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por sus mejillas y sintiéndose terriblemente estúpida. Se apartó de él dispuesta a irse a su habitación y encerrarse allí hasta que terminara el curso, pero una mano aferrada a su muñeca se lo impidió. Giró al tiempo que Sirius la abrazaba, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su cabeza.

Sirius: Yo también te quiero-susurró y una sonrisa apareció en la cara de ambos chicos.  
Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y vio verdad en ellos. Se le formó un nudo inmenso en el estómago al darse cuenta de que realmente Sirius la quería. Se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios, deseando que la felicidad que la inundaba pudiese ser transmitida en ese beso. No sabía si a la larga las cosas empeorarían o no, ahora mismo solo era capaz de recordar las palabras del moreno y sonreír como una idiota entre beso y beso.

De pronto, el recuerdo de que Lily la esperaba en la habitación hizo que se alejara de él.

Sirius: ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó sujetando las manos de la chica para evitar que se alejara.

Andrew: Lily…quiere hablar conmigo ¿recuerdas?

Sirius: ¿Y si la dejas un ratito esperando? No creo que se vaya a morir…-dijo poniendo un enorme puchero.

Andrew: No puedo Sirius, es mi amiga y si me necesita será por algo.

Sirius: Yo también te necesito… ¿no te doy un poco de pena?

Andrew: Si no voy y se entera de que ha sido por tu culpa, y se enterará, si que me dará pena verte en la enfermería escayolado de pies a cabeza.

Sirius: Está bien, vete con Lily, yo me pasaré por la biblioteca a ver si encuentro algo que haga referencia a la…Revolución Francesa…creo que se llama así-accedió dándole más importancia a sus huesos que a pasar cinco minutos más con la morena.

Una vez ya en su cuarto, Andrew entró tarareando una canción, y con la sonrisa implantada en la cara. Tras el episodio que acababa de vivir se sentía feliz. Feliz como nunca antes se había sentido.  
La habitación estaba vacía, ni rastro de sus amigas, y por supuesto ni rastro de los dos pares de piernas con pelo. Eufórica como estaba cogió a su gata y empezó a bailar con ella en brazos, mientras seguía con la canción en la cabeza y la gata maullaba, retorciéndose en un intento desesperado de saltar de los brazos de aquella adolescente enamorada. Cuando por fin el pequeño animal se vio libre de semejante tortura se escondió bajo la cama donde dormía Phoebe, mientras su dueña se tumbaba, boca arriba, sobre su propia cama, con los brazos en cruz y los ojos cerrados.  
Así se la encontró Lily cuando entró en su habitación con los puños apretados y haciendo rechinar los dientes. Al igual que la morena, Lily también se tumbó en su cama, dándole patadas a todo lo que se interponía en su camino y murmurando todo tipo de maldiciones. Andrew se incorporó al oír el escándalo que armaba su amiga, y la miró en silencio con una ceja alzada.

Andrew: Te estaba esperando ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, tras esperar durante un rato que fuera la pelirroja la que hablara por propia iniciativa.

Lily: Nada-contestó tajante, mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada y gritaba con fuerza.

Andrew: Ya, es normal ir por ahí dándole golpes a todo, murmurando y gritando. Yo lo hago siempre cuando no me pasa absolutamente nada-dijo irónica y su amiga alzó la cabeza, tras quitarse la almohada, y la miró- ¿Potter?-tanteó y Lily volvió a dejar caer la cabeza contra el colchón.

Lily: ¿Quién si no?- dijo con un suspiro.

Andrew: ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

Lily: Nada. Exactamente no ha hecho nada. No me mira, no me dirige la palabra, no se sienta a mi lado, no me acosa… ¡Pasa de mí! ¡Andrew, Potter pasa de mí!

Andrew: Pensaba que era eso lo que querías- comentó levantándose de su cama y sentándose en la de su amiga.

Lily: Y era lo que quería.-la morena cada vez estaba más perdida- Era lo que quería cuando sabía que no sentía nada por él.

Andrew: ¿Ahora sientes algo por él?

Lily: No…si… ¡No lo sé! ¡Ha conseguido hacerme dudar! Y ahora, como no me hace ni puñetero caso me paso el día pensando en él, pendiente de él… ¡Me duele la cabeza!

Andrew: A ver que yo me entere. Primero dices que odias que James te acose, luego te deja en paz, y ahora dices que te molesta que no te acose… ¿Lily, qué ha pasado?

Lily: No lo sé… solo sé que me molesta que no me persiga… ¿Y si se ha cansado de mi y ahora le gusta otra chica? ¡Este hombre va a arruinar mi vida!-exclamó apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de su amiga.

Andrew: ¿No crees que eso es exagerar un poquito?

Lily: No. Antes, cuando yo no sabía que le…que me…que estaba…cuando Potter me era indiferente, me concentraba con suma facilidad. Tenía un futuro brillante por delante, acabaría mis estudios con unas notas excelentes, encontraría un trabajo perfecto para mí, me casaría con un mago multimillonario que me adoraría y viviría feliz en una gran mansión. Ahora soy incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la preciosa sonrisa de ese energúmeno, con lo que no me puedo concentrar, lo que nos deja por delante un futuro horrible. Si no puedo concentrarme no conseguiré unas notas excelentes, ni un trabajo perfecto, no tendré dinero ni me casaré y acabaré viviendo en una casa en ruinas cuidando de veinte gatos callejeros ¿Ves? ¡Va a arruinar mi vida!

Phoebe: Lils, no es que no me atraiga la idea de verte con sesenta años, en una mecedora, con tres gatos encima y agitando un bastón amenazadoramente cada vez que un adolescente pase por tu casa pero… ¿no crees que eres un poco exagerada?-preguntó la rubia entrando en la habitación y sentándose en la cama de la pelirroja junto a sus dos amigas.

Andrew: ¿Un poco? Se parece a mi abuela…

Lily: No es exagerar, es la cruda realidad…este hombre me amarga la vida.

Phoebe: No es verdad, te la amargas tú. En el momento que aceptes lo enamorada que estás de él se te pasarán todos los problemas.

Lily: ¡Yo no estoy enamorada! ¡Y menos de ese proyecto de hombre fallido!-aseguró y las otras dos chicas se miraron entre ellas.

Andrew: Lils…no cuela

Phoebe: ¿Qué fue, exactamente, lo que pasó en la casa de los gritos cuando estuvisteis solos?

Lily: Ahí empezó el problema. Me acarició y me besó, y luego me pidió que le dijera qué había sentido. Se lo dije y me contestó que ahora era mi turno de averiguar qué significaban esas sensaciones, y que no me preocupara, que hasta que me aclarase no me volvería a molestar. ¡Y lo peor es que está cumpliendo con lo que dijo! Yo no tengo ni idea de lo que me pasa cada vez que tengo las manos de ese estúpido encima y ahora que quiero que esté cerca de mí decide darme tiempo para pensar ¿quién le entiende?

Phoebe: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡James va en serio!-exclamó la rubia y la morena asintió con la cabeza.

Lily: ¿Cómo?

Andrew: Lily, a James le gustas de verdad. Y él te gusta a ti.

Lily: No es verdad…-murmuró dudosa.

Phoebe: ¿Sientes un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando piensas en él? ¿Cuándo ves que se acerca a donde estás tú pides que se fije en ti y haga alguna cosa para llamar tu atención aunque tú te comportes como una borde? ¿Sonríes cada vez que le ves hacer el ganso con sus amigos y sabes que él no te puede ver? ¿Te pasas horas pensando en él? ¿Cada vez que haces algo, enseguida te preguntas qué pensará él?

Lily: El que la respuesta a todas tus preguntas sea "si" es malo ¿verdad?

Andrew: No, únicamente nos da la razón a nosotras.

Lily: ¿Me gusta James?

Phoebe: Yo diría que si.

Lily: Genial… ¿No hay ninguna poción para que se me pase? Algo tiene que haber…

Andrew: ¡Lily! ¡Deja de decir tonterías!-exclamó golpeando a la pelirroja en la frente- Por primera vez en tu vida demuestra por qué eres una Gryffindor y enfréntate a tus sentimientos. Además, ¿por qué supones que todo lo que esté relacionado con James va a salir mal? Igual te llevas una sorpresa.

Phoebe: ¡Huy! Intuyo una buena racha con Sirius ¿no Andrew?-preguntó la rubia para cambiar de tema y la aludida se sonrojó de golpe mientras sonreía.

Andrew: Me ha dicho que me quiere-dijo con una gran sonrisa y Lily simuló una arcada mientras se apoderaba de su almohada dispuesta a golpear con ella a su amiga.

Phoebe: ¡En serio!-exclamó encantada inclinándose hacia su amiga a la espera de que esta soltara hasta el más mínimo e insignificante detalle, ignorando la cara de la pelirroja, que aun seguía tumbada y con la almohada en la mano.

Lily: ¡Sois un par de abuelas, cursis y cotillas!-las acusó golpeándolas con la almohada- Os falta sentaros delante de la televisión a ver culebrones.

Andrew: Y a ti te falta ir a buscar a James plantarle un buen beso y luego marcharte. Ya verías como dejabas de comerte la cabeza y empezaba a comérsela él.

Phoebe: ¿Y tú desde cuando piensas como Sirius?

Andrew: Desde que me ha dicho que me quiere-dijo con voz cantarina abrazando la almohada con que Lily las había golpeado y tumbándose sobre el colchón.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando la oscuridad empezaba a cubrir el castillo y todos sus alrededores, Remus Lupin, acompañado por la enfermera Pomfrey y por Albus Dumbledore, pasó por el pasadizo que llevaba desde el sauce boxeador a la casa de los gritos. Un fuerte aullido desgarró el silencio que inundaba el lugar, mientras la luna llena brillaba, regia, en lo alto del cielo cubierto de oscuras nubes.  
Era media noche cuando tres animales recorrieron el mismo camino que había recorrido el adolescente hacía escasamente unas horas. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible entraron por el hueco que había bajo una de las grandes raíces del árbol y fueron en busca del lobo que se encontraba en la casa de los gritos.  
Una vez fuera, los cuatro animales se miraron entre ellos. Antes de la caída de la noche habían decidido inspeccionar la zona más profunda del bosque prohibido. Y a eso se disponían cuando, de pronto, pequeñas pelusas blancas empezaron a caer del cielo. El perro negro estaba encantado, y saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de alcanzar las pequeñas pelusillas con la boca. Todo lo contrario que el lobo, el cual lanzaba zarpazos contra ellas, bastante irritado. Mientras el ciervo negaba con la cabeza al ver el estúpido comportamiento de sus dos compañeros y, sobre el lomo de este, la pequeña rata tiritaba de frío. Justo en ese momento, el viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza, y lo que antes eran inofensivos copos de nieve ahora parecían pequeños proyectiles terriblemente afilados que impactaban contra la piel de los cuatro animales. Sin perder más tiempo, los cuatro se adentraron en el bosque, buscando refugio entre las ramas. Pero ni la espesura del bosque sirvió de escudo contra las afiladas agujas que les caían.  
Molesto por el dolor que le producían aquellos copos de nieve el lobo empezó a revolverse embistiendo y arañando todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Tanto el perro como el ciervo se enfrentaron a él, tratando de aplacarlo, mientras la rata correteaba temerosa de que alguno de los tres animales la pisara.  
Pese a lo desigual del combate no parecía que el lobo tuviese demasiado problema, de hecho parecía capaz de vencer a ambos animales, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando un resplandor plateado pasó ante sus ojos desconcertándolo y ayudando a que el ciervo y el perro pudieran detenerlo. Junto a ellos, tumbado en el suelo, descansaba un pequeño halcón, de cuyas plumas la luna arrancaba reflejos plateados. Cuando aquel pequeño animal consiguió levantarse, clavó sus ojos grises en el lobo, el cual se quedó totalmente quieto, presa de aquella mirada. Solo tardó unos segundos en extender las alas y emprender el vuelo, esquivando ágilmente todos los copos de nieve hasta desaparecer de la vista del lobo. Un gruñido le sacó de su ensimismamiento y se giró en busca de los demás animales, los cuales descansaban bajo las ramas de un grupo de árboles, a salvo de la ventisca. Se reunió con ellos, ya más calmado, y esperaron a que la ventisca amainara.

Aquel domingo Andrew se despertó temprano. Una molesta luz entraba en la habitación a través de un hueco entre las cortinas y la daba directamente en la cara. Se levantó frotándose los ojos, miró su reloj y al considerar que era una hora razonable para despertarse se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana. Cuando vio aquel manto blanco y esponjoso que cubría todo cuanto alcanzaba a ver se le iluminó la cara.

Andrew: ¡Chicas! ¡Despertaros! ¡Ha nevado!-gritó acercándose a la cama de Lily y zarandeando a la pelirroja para despertarla.

Lily: ¿Qué pasa?-gruñó

Andrew: Ha nevado. La primera nevada del año.

Lily: Genial…nieve…mi gozo en un pozo. Buenas noches-y dio media vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta mientras la morena se dirigía hacia la cama de Phoebe.

Andrew: Phoebe despierta ¡Ha nevado!

Phoebe: Ya lo sé…Me desperté ayer para ir al baño y vi la ventisca.

Andrew: Significa eso que tú tampoco bajas a verla ¿no?

Phoebe: Muy intuitiva. Ya la veré, total, va a estar ahí los próximos cinco meses.

Andrew: Pues yo me bajo, el año pasado Sirius se me adelantó y pisó la nieve el primero. Este año pienso ser yo la primera en dejar mis huellas en la nieve.

Phoebe: Que te diviertas-la deseó cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Tras ponerse unos pantalones de pana marrones, un jersey de cuello vuelto beige, unas botas aptas para la nieve y unos guantes, bajó corriendo las escaleras de todo el castillo hasta salir fuera. El paisaje era precioso, como recién sacado de una postal.

Hagrid: Buenos días Andrew, veo que has madrugado-la saludó el gigante sonriéndola mientras cogía una pala.

Andrew: Buenos días Hagrid. Si, quería ver como había quedado todo tras la nevada, y ser la primera en dejar mis huellas.

Hagrid: Es bonito, aunque me temo que me voy a pasar el día trabajando y quitando toda la nieve de los caminos.

Andrew: Me encantaría ayudarte pero me temo que tengo que terminar un trabajo para mañana.

Hagrid: No te preocupes, puedo con esto solo. –aseguró con una sonrisa y se agachó para empezar a recoger la nieve mientras la chica hundía sus pies en la esponjosa y fría nieve.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Remus descansaba, tumbado en una cama y atiborrándose a chocolate a la vez que escuchaba las excusas que ponía Sirius acerca del arañazo que tenía en la cara.

Sra. Pomfrey: ¿Se puede saber cómo te has hecho esto?-preguntó examinando la herida con ojo crítico.

Sirius: Era tarde, estaban todos durmiendo, no veía nada…tropecé con los libros de Peter, con tan mala suerte que choqué contra la mesa de James y me raspé con una astilla-mintió. Realmente el arañazo se lo había hecho Remus la pasada noche.

Sra. Pomfrey: ¿Con una astilla? ¿Seguro?

Sirius: No, estaba oscuro. Supuse que sería una astilla… ¡Auch! ¡Duele!-se quejó intentando apartar la cara, la enfermera se lo impidió.

Sra. Pomfrey: Déjate esta crema toda la mañana-le ordenó y después dio media vuelta saliendo de la enfermería.

James: Ha sonado convincente, no has estado mal-le felicitó mientras Sirius se daba la vuelta, quedando frente a sus amigos. Remus le lanzó un trozo de chocolate que atrapó al vuelo y luego hizo una reverencia propia de un exitoso actor de teatro que recibe los aplausos de su público.

Sirius: Uno, que tiene talento para las artes interpretativas-se jactó mordiendo el chocolate y luego miró hacia la ventana.- Por cierto Moony, te pediría encarecidamente que para la próxima luna llena te cortaras las uñas. Llevamos dos transformaciones y en las dos he acabado con arañazos.

Remus: Do ziento-se disculpó sonriendo.

Sirius: Y ahora mi adorado público, he de irme. Toda esa nieve espera que alguien la pise y ese soy yo-se despidió mientras salía de la enfermería con las manos en los bolsillos.

No tardó demasiado en salir del castillo y admirar el paisaje con una sonrisa. Después saludó a Hagrid, mientras este recogía la nieve que había caído frente a la entrada de su cabaña. El gigante le devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza volviendo de inmediato a su trabajo.

Sirius: Bien Sirius, Otro año más estrenas la nieve-se dijo a sí mismo mientras se inflaba de orgullo.

Andrew: ¡Black!-le llamó la morena desde lejos y él la miró extrañado- Baja la cabeza- Obedeció de inmediato y allí las vio, pisadas en la nieve virgen que le dirigían hacia la chica. Tan sorprendido estaba de verlas ahí que no se dio cuenta de la gran bola de nieve que se dirigía hacia él hasta que impactó en su cabeza dejándole el pelo lleno de nieve. Levantó la cabeza y la miró furioso-. Este año la primera he sido yo-le informó sonriendo.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos llenos de una sed de venganza indescriptible. Después corrió hacia ella y cuando estuvo a su altura la tiró sobre la nieve cayendo él sobre ella.

Madre mía! El capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida! Bueno, en primer lugar informar a mis lectores que estoy en plena (y estresante) semana de exámenes. Véase cinco días en los que no me dejan ni acercarme al ordenador, y tampoco tengo demasiado tiempo como para ponerme a pensar en la continuación de la historia, con lo que me temo que el próximo capítulo tardaré un poco más ya que tengo que terminar los exámenes, pensar en cómo continuar y por último continuar. De todas formas intentaré hacer que la espera merezca la pena, aunque tampoco prometo nada…todo depende de mi inspiración las próximas semanas.  
Bien, y ahora respuestas a los reviews.  
**Armella Potter:** Hola! Gracias por tu rr. Me alegro de que te gustara el chap, he de admitir que tenía mis dudas acerca de la broma y del momento Lily/James pero si me dices que te gustó problema solucionado jeje. Y sobre lo de que Andrew parecía buena… las apariencias engañan. Besos!

**Clau Malfoy: **Hola! Me encanta que te encante el chap XD. Por cierto, no te lo dije en el chap anterior pero ¡Ole tú! ¿Toda la historia te leíste en un día? Ya son ganas ya, yo misma no soy capaz de leer dos capítulos seguidos y eso que es mi historia. Me dejas impresionada. Besos y espero que este chap también te guste.

**Auroramor22:** Hola! Primero de todo, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior y todo eso… Segundo, que sepas que tengo pensados un par de problemitas para las dos parejas que te gustan y ahora me da reparo escribirlas…me dices que te gustan tanto las escenas de amor que escribo que cualquiera la monta ahora entre las parejitas…No obstante soy mala por naturaleza y lo de "love forever" no me va, prefiero ver alguna que otra pelea, además así luego las reconciliaciones son mucho más bonitas ¿no? Bien, después de esto solo decirte que espero que te guste la escena entre Andrew y Sirius y que tengo medio pensada otra en la nieve, pero aun tengo que pulirla un poco más. Y tú di que si, quieran que no el ordenador es un medio de comunicación vital a día de hoy. Las horas pasadas ante la pantalla, está demostrado que siempre son productivas (y si no está demostrado lo demuestro yo que llevo aquí desde las 4:00 con el teclado, un día fundo las teclas…) Un beso enorme!

**Mery M. Potter:** Hola! Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantan tus rr? Bueno pues te lo digo ahora: ¡Me encantan tus rr! Me río muchísimo con ellos. "Y Lily... CMO Q NO SABE LO Q SIENTE X JAMES! Blanco y en botella..." Me reí con esa frase… aun así, como habrás comprobado Lily no sabía lo que sentía, la han tenido que ayudar bastante las otras dos, ahora habrá que ver cómo actúa la pelirroja tras su "gran descubrimiento" Que más… ¡Ah ya! Dumbledore…ni te imaginas lo que se esconde detrás de ese inocente castigo, de todas formas simplemente puedo decir eso, no me voy a traicionar a mi misma ¿no? Pero el castigo se las trae. En cuanto a lo de Remus y Phoebe…algún día se lo dirá, lo que no sé es cuando, no obstante algo ocurrirá con relación a ese tema. Espero que te guste el chap y trataré de actualizar cuanto antes aunque, como ya he dicho antes, no prometo nada. Hay que dejar un par de días a mis dos neuronas para que se recuperen de los exámenes ;-P Besos!

Baci Ciao!


	22. Navidad

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo o bien estudiando...**

**Navidad**

El moreno entrecerró los ojos llenos de una sed de venganza indescriptible. Después corrió hacia ella y cuando estuvo a su altura la tiró sobre la nieve cayendo él sobre ella.

Sirius: Mira que eres bruja-espetó el chico acomodándose, tranquilamente, sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

Andrew: Oye ¿te importaría levantarte? Esto de estar tumbada sobre la nieve me está congelando la espalda- le pidió arrugando la nariz y él sonrió ampliamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sirius: Eso por quitarme la primicia a la hora de pisar la nieve. Tómatelo como una venganza personal.

Andrew: Como te odio Black…

Sirius: No, no me odias-la contradijo acariciándola la nariz-. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me amas profundamente. No lo puedes evitar, es comprensible.

Ella alzó una ceja mientras una de sus manos se cerraba alrededor de un buen puñado de nieve.

Andrew: Si, te amo desesperadamente-coincidió mientras, con mucha habilidad, le metía la nieve al chico por el cuello del jersey que llevaba.

Sirius¡Su padre¡Qué fría está! –gritó mientras se incorporaba y se revolvía inquieto para quitarse la nieve. Andrew aprovechó el momento para escabullirse de debajo del chico.

Sirius se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la chica y la atrapó antes de que se escapara, consiguiendo que ambos acabaran rodando por la fría nieve, sin poder parar de reír.  
Cuando se detuvieron, esta vez Andrew encima de Sirius, se miraron a la cara a la vez que sus risas quedaban en una sonrisa de encandilamiento absoluto.

Sirius: Me encanta tu pelo lleno de nieve-susurró cogiendo uno de los rizos de la chica entre sus dedos, mientras ella se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Lentamente y propiciado por la intimidad del momento, Andrew se fue inclinando hacia Sirius, en busca de los labios del chico, que la esperaban dibujando una sonrisa.

Lily¡Por Dios! Que estamos aun en horario infantil-se quejó la pelirroja que acababa de bajar acompañada por Phoebe.

La pareja se separó para mirar a las dos chicas.

Andrew¿Qué? Veo que al final no os habéis quedado invernando.

Lily: Pero no por falta de ganas, no te creas.

Phoebe: Mira que eres vaga Lils. Por cierto Sirius ¿dónde está Remus?

Sirius: James y él siguen durmiendo-informó levantándose y ayudando a Andrew después-. Y yo me muero de hambre ¿Os parece que vayamos a desayunar?

Lily¡Y yo que pensaba que no eras capaz de tener una buena idea! Black, cada día me sorprendes más…

Sirius: Da gusto recibir tanta dulzura por las mañanas…-murmuró irónico mientras los cuatro se dirigían hacia el gran comedor.

Lentamente noviembre dio paso a diciembre y con este llegaron los exámenes temidos por la mayoría del alumnado y, tras estos, la recompensa. La dulce y blanca navidad. Con sus villancicos, sus reuniones familiares, sus regalos, sus montones de dulces…y lo mejor, con sus días fuera de Hogwarts.  
Y con estas ideas en la cabeza los cuatro merodeadores esperaban en la estación de Hogsmeade a que el Expreso de Hogwarts apareciera para llevarles, a ellos y a todos los alumnos que pasarían la navidad con su familia, a casa.

Remus¿Dónde se han metido Andrew, Lily y Phoebe?-preguntó el licántropo sentándose en uno de los bancos de la estación, siendo imitado por Sirius y Peter.

James se quedó de pie frente a ellos y se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

Peter: Lily ha ido al baño y Andrew y Phoebe han aprovechado que aun faltan unos minutos para que llegue el tren para ir a Honeydunks a por algo que quería comprar Phoebe-les informó y los tres le miraron impactados- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué he dicho?

Sirius: Peter…exactamente… ¿por qué sabes tú donde están?

Peter: Lo han dicho antes de irse, si prestarais más atención…

Sirius: Lo que me faltaba, el enano este diciéndome a mi que no presto atención-murmuró cruzándose de brazos y colocando los pies sobre su baúl.

Andrew¿A qué no le prestas atención Sirius?-preguntó la morena apareciendo junto a su amiga Phoebe.

James¿Qué habéis comprado¿Por qué no habéis esperado al tren? En el carrito hay de todo.

Andrew: Phoebe y su afición por el chocolate… ¿no sabías que los dueños de Honeydunks hacen su propia clase de chocolate y curiosamente es el favorito de Phoebe?-le informó la morena cambiando de posición a la gata que llevaba en brazos.

Peter¿Por qué tienes que tener a ese bicho siempre cerca de mí?-lloriqueó tratando de esconderse tras la espalda de Sirius.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó el tren y los siete subieron y buscaron un compartimiento lo bastante grande como para poder sentarse todos juntos.  
El viaje se les hizo bastante ameno, y por desgracia para algunos y fortuna para otros, llegaron a la estación de King's Cross donde a cada cual les esperaba su familia.

Lily: Bueno chicas, mis padres me están esperando-anunció la pelirroja saludando a sus padres con la mano-. Mañana por la mañana os llamo y nos vamos a dar una vuelta y de paso miramos regalos ¿os parece?

Phoebe: Perfecto, además, por fin he conseguido que Andrew aprenda a utilizar el teléfono-apuntó, orgullosa de sí misma y la morena la miró con odio.

Andrew: Lils…una cosita…-ambas chicas se alejaron del grupo para que no las pudiesen escuchar- ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Potter? Lleváis dos meses sin hablaros prácticamente…un día el pobre chico explota.

Lily: Andy no me des el coñazo…ahora mismo no estoy como para pensar en eso. Después de Navidades ya hablaré con él.

Andrew: Lily…

Lily¡No!-la interrumpió- Decisión tomada, no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora me voy que mis padres me esperan, hablamos mañana-se despidió y luego salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus padres.

Phoebe¡Ha venido mi tía!-gritó la adolescente emocionada al ver a la que era la hermana menor de su madre y el familiar que más la consentía- Andrew, te veo mañana. Chicos…os veré algún día de estos…en alguna fiesta supongo... Remusín ya te escribiré o algo, te quiero-se despidió rápidamente y salió escopetada al encuentro de su tía dejando a Remus muy descolocado.

Remus¿Habéis visto esto? Se larga así sin más…como si yo no la importara lo más mínimo

Andrew: Que poco la conoces Remus…cuando está su tía en Londres se le olvida el resto de la humanidad-aclaró la morena sonriendo al ver como su amiga llegaba sin tener ningún percance hasta donde su familia la esperaba.

Remus: Ya hablaré yo con ella…-murmuró molesto sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón el último trozo que le quedaba de chocolate y metiéndoselo en la boca de golpe-. Me foy a mi cafa.

Sus cuatro acompañantes le miraron interrogantes.

James: Remus ¿qué coño has dicho?

Remus: Que me voy a mi casa, ya nos veremos-se despidió sin disimular lo molesto que estaba con la reacción de la que se suponía que era su novia.

Peter¡¡Mami¡¡Papi!!-chilló como un crío de diez años y se largó sin despedirse siquiera.

De forma que solo quedaban James, Sirius y Andrew por reunirse con sus respectivas familias.

La morena suspiró fijando la vista en el suelo y Sirius la miró intrigado. Estaba a punto de preguntar que la ocurría cuando su hermano menor hizo su aparición estelar en escena.  
Apenas estaba a unos metros delante de él, mirándole con suficiencia. El moreno entrecerró los ojos hasta que solo quedó una delgada línea azul con la vista clavada en su "querido hermanito pequeño" y en su petulante sonrisa.

Regulus: Oye Sirius ¿no te apetecería venir este año a la cena de navidad? Oh se me olvidaba…eres ¿cómo te llama mamá¡Ah ya! "La vergüenza de su estirpe"-le provocó destilando veneno en cada palabra.

Sirius: Gracias por la invitación querido hermanito pero las reuniones de serpientes no son mi fuerte. Pero mándala un cariñoso saludo de mi parte a esa vieja arpía…quiero decir…a mi adorada madre.

Una última mirada se cruzó entre los dos hermanos y luego el menor se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin que su hermano apartara la vista de su persona. Fue entonces cuando Sirius vislumbró a la que era su madre y su cara se quedó fría e inexpresiva cuando su mirada fue correspondida.  
Al ver esto Andrew se abrazó a él devolviéndole a la realidad.

Sirius: Así se muerdan y se envenenen…

Andrew: Sirius…

Sirius¿Eh? Oh, lo siento. Ver a la gente con la que, desgraciadamente, comparto apellido me pone de mal humor-se excusó abrazando, él también, a la morena.

En ese momento, la madre de Andrew se acercó a los tres chicos, bastante malhumorada.

Sra. Cullen: Andrew cielo¿se puede saber por qué tardas tanto?…de verdad, mira que pintas llevas ¿cuándo vas a vestirte como una señorita?-la regañó ignorando a los dos chicos que acompañaban a su hija.

Andrew: Como odio las vacaciones…-murmuró se parándose de Sirius pero sin soltar su mano-. James, feliz navidad, supongo que te veré en la fiesta de tus padres.

James: Si claro, como todos los años.

Sra. Cullen¿Tú eres el hijo de los Potter¡Madre mía cuánto has crecido! –exclamó y el chico sonrió un poco avergonzado. Después, la madre de Andrew desvió su atención hacia el chico moreno de ojos claros que sujetaba la mano de su hija.

Andrew: Mamá¿puedes esperarme en el coche? Ahora mismo voy-rogó aferrando la mano de su novio con más fuerza. Su madre la ignoró.

Sra. Cullen¿Y tú eres?... Un momento, tú eres el hijo mayor de Walburga Black. Ese que se fue de casa- afirmó mirando al pobre Sirius con cara de pocos amigos.

Sirius: Eh…si…eso me temo…un placer señora.

Sra. Cullen: Si tú lo dices…-contestó con desdén y luego se centró de nuevo en su hija, a la cual las mejillas empezaban a teñírsele de un alarmante tono rojizo-. Niña, vámonos, tú padre nos espera en casa.

La mirada desafiante de la hija coincidió con la de su madre y tras un duelo de miradas que duró escasamente unos segundos la joven Cullen se giró hacia su novio y le besó en los labios.

Andrew: Feliz navidad Sirius, como no me escribas te juro que cuando te vuelva a ver te daré tal paliza que te olvidarás hasta de tu nombre…-le aseguró cogiendo su baúl dispuesta a irse-. ¡Ah! Y te quiero-añadió guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo con dulzura mientras se alejaba discutiendo con su madre.

Sirius: Genial…no hay nada como ver a tu madre, la cual te odia, y conocer a tu suegra después que también te odie, para empezar bien las vacaciones de navidad. Por lo que más quieras vámonos a tu casa antes de que a la arpía esa le de por lanzarme algún maleficio ¡¿Has visto la cara que me ha puesto?!

James¿Qué cara? Yo diría que le has encantado-se mofó cogiendo su baúl y siguiendo a su amigo, el cual ya había emprendido la marcha hacia la salida de la estación.

Tras una despedida bastante improvisada y desorganizada llegó el primer día de las vacaciones.  
Nos encontramos en casa de Lily, donde la pelirroja aun descansaba plácidamente bajo su calentita colcha. No estar en Hogwarts significaba poder dormir sin que Andrew te quitase la manta de pronto y se te congelaran hasta las ideas, y eso la chica lo adoraba…claro que todo tiene sus inconvenientes, no estaba Andrew pero ahí estaba su hermana Petunia dispuesta a tocar la moral desde por la mañana temprano.

Petunia¡Despierta bicho raro!-gritó a pleno pulmón aporreando la puerta.

Lily¡Por Merlín¿Pero no se la había comido la ballena de su novio¡Esta mujer es peor que una maldición! –murmuró metiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada para amortiguar los gritos.

Petunia¡Qué te despiertes¡Mamá y papá han salido a comprar comida para la cena de navidad¡Y yo me voy a pasar el día con Vernon¡Tienes que hacer la casa¡¡¿ME HAS OIDO?!!

Lily¡SI¡Me he enterado de todo perfectamente¡Puedes largarte con la morsa con la que sales y dejarme tranquila!

Petunia¡Bicho raro!

Lily¡Loca histérica!-contraatacó la pelirroja apretando más fuerte la almohada.

Petunia: No sé como mamá y papá pueden estar orgullosos de tener una hija como tú.

Lily¡A qué salgo y te dejo calva con un hechizo!-la amenazó y su hermana profirió un alarido antes de salir corriendo.- Idiota…-susurró tras oír como se cerraba la puerta.

Salió a regañadientes de entre las sábanas y se miró al espejo, riéndose de si misma al ver su alborotada melena. Podría haberse arreglado con un hechizo pero estaba sola en casa y quería disfrutar de su parte muggle, con lo que se recogió el pelo en una coleta se frotó los ojos para quitarse las legañas y salió de su habitación.  
Las once de la mañana, una hora más que aceptable para prepararse un buen tazón de cereales y hacerse con el teléfono. Y así lo hizo, una vez en el sofá con su desayuno sobre el regazo y la televisión encendida marcó el número de casa de su amiga Phoebe.  
La rubia contestó enseguida pero en el momento en el que Lily le recordó lo de la tarde paseando por Londres se negó. Había planeado tarde de compras con su tía y eso era un plan que la rubia no podía rechazar. Con lo que Lily llamó a Andrew rezando para que esta no la fallara.

Andrew¡DIGA!-chilló tras descolgar y la pelirroja se apartó el auricular de la oreja.

Lily: Andrew…cuando hables por teléfono no hace falta que grites.

Andrew: Oh, lo siento. Dime Lils.

Lily: Más te vale que no haya llegado a tu casa el tío segundo del primo de tu abuela desde Tombuctú al que hace mucho que no ves y con el que tienes que pasar todas las vacaciones.

Andrew: Pues…no, este año no viene. De todas formas aunque viniera no querría pasar con él las vacaciones, no sabes lo aburrido que es ese hombre.

Lily: Estás de coña ¿verdad?

Andrew: Evidentemente. Ahora espero que esa advertencia sea para decirme que tienes planeado algo para sacarme de este sitio. ¡No aguanto a mi madre ni un segundo más! Lleva desde que llegamos ayer a casa quejándose de mi pelo, de mi ropa y de Sirius…

Lily¿De Sirius¿Qué pasa con Sirius?-la interrumpió sonriendo.

Andrew: Que ayer en la estación le conoció…ya sabes, el descarriado de los Black. Su hija saliendo con la vergüenza de los Black…Está que echa chispas.

Lily: Ya me imagino ya. Bueno ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer y luego paseamos por Londres y miramos regalos?

Andrew: Por mi perfecto-aseguró la morena y tras concretar hora y lugar colgó y se fue corriendo al baño con una sonrisa en la cara.

De camino tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con su madre, la cual la miró escéptica.

Sra. Cullen¿A dónde vas¿No habrás quedado con ese chico?

Andrew: No mamá…-negó con voz cansada- He quedado para comer con Lily, y luego nos iremos por ahí a mirar regalos y demás cosas.

Sra. Cullen: Nena, sabes que no me gusta que te relaciones con gente de sangre…bueno, que no es de sangre pura como nosotros, luego la gente habla.

Andrew: Mamá, Lily es una persona, no un caballo. Y es mi mejor amiga, no voy a dejar de ir con ella porque sea hija de muggles. No soy como tú, no me importa lo más mínimo lo que la gente diga. Y ahora, si no te importa, me voy a duchar que tengo el tiempo justito-dijo cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí.

La comida no fue nada especial, lo normal entre dos amigas. Charla constante, particularmente hablando sobre el famoso quebradero de cabeza de Lily, James Potter y el miedo de la pelirroja de expresar esos sentimientos que tanto la había costado admitir.  
Y tras llenar el insaciable estómago de cierta pelirroja ambas amigas salieron a la calle y empezaron a contemplar, curiosas, los escaparates de todas las tiendas por las que pasaban.  
No había tienda de electrónica o de juguetes en la que Andrew no se parara, maravillada, para hacerle unas mil preguntas a Lily. La bruja estaba asombrada con los inventos muggle, no entendía como podía ver muggles chiquititos dentro de una caja, ni por qué los muggles colocaban trenes en miniatura en un escaparate y les tenían dando vueltas sin parar.

Andrew¿Ves Lily? Todo el rato lo mismo, una vuelta y otra y otra…además en algo tan pequeño no se pueden subir ¿para que lo tienen? No les puede llevar a ningún sitio. Es como si a Dumbledore le da por encoger el expreso de Hogwarts y colocarlo en la vitrina de trofeos dando vueltas constantemente.

Lily: Andrew…es de juguete, no es una locomotora de verdad. Es un tren eléctrico. A mi padre le encantan estos trenes, de hecho cuando era pequeña me pasaba tardes enteras con él montando una maqueta gigante en el trastero. Nos quedó tan bonita, un día te la enseño.- prometió la pelirroja mientras en su mente se dibujaban los recuerdos de las tardes lluviosas de invierno con su padre, dos tazas de chocolate caliente y mucho trabajo haciendo cada pieza de la maqueta.

Xx¡¡Andrew¡¡Evans¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?-chilló una conocida voz y las dos chicas centraron su atención en los dos morenos que se acercaban corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas.

Andrew¿James?... ¡Sirius!-exclamó radiante de felicidad al reconocer al chico que las había llamado a la vez que se abrazaba a él

James: Hola Andrew, Lily…- la pelirroja agachó la cabeza avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. A su vez, el de gafas apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras se recordaba la promesa que había hecho hacía casi dos meses.

Andrew: Sirius… ¿te he mencionado lo mucho que le gustaste a mi madre? Lleva todo el día hablándome de ti-bromeó y el moreno puso mala cara.

Sirius: Si, seguro…Andrew, tu madre me odia.

Andrew: Si, te odia… Por el contrario James le encantó- anunció mirando al otro moreno-. No sabe qué hacer para traerte a casa sin que venga Sirius. Para mí que está planeando la manera de juntarnos ¿te lo puedes creer?

James¿Tú y yo juntos? Venga anda-se rió mientras miraba el tren del escaparate que antes habían estado mirando las dos chicas.

Sirius¿Cómo es eso de que tu madre quiere juntarte con James?-preguntó molesto mientras la chica sonreía y le besaba en la punta de la nariz.

Andrew: No te preocupes, tengo dos razones de peso para no fijarme en James ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra- le aseguró mientras deshacía el abrazo y se acercaba a James, el cual seguía mirando el tren-. ¿Y qué hacéis por aquí?

James: Llevamos todo el día encerrados en casa jugando al ajedrez mágico. Estaba hasta las narices y hemos decidido salir a dar una vuelta.

Sirius: Lo que pasa es que soy mejor que él jugando al ajedrez y le molesta perder.

James: Te he ganado seis de las diez partidas que hemos jugado Sirius-le recordó amablemente y luego miró a las chicas-. Lo cierto es que me pierden los cacharros muggles…me gusta pasear por la calle y ver lo que inventan.

Andrew¿Si¡¡A mi también!! Me encantan las cajas esas con dibujos… ¿cómo se llaman Lils?

Lily: Televisión

Andrew: Eso, son geniales.

James¿Y las cajitas esas que si te pones unos tapones en las orejas escuchas música?

Andrew: Si, yo tengo uno de esos. Se llaman Walkman. Me lo regaló Lily las navidades pasadas.

Sirius: Bueno vale ya de hablar de cacharros muggles ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el moreno interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenían su novia y su mejor amigo.

James¿Os apetece venir con Sirius y conmigo a tomar algo? Aquí cerca hay una cafetería donde dan un café que está delicioso-les invitó el de gafas y Andrew enseguida asintió con la cabeza. Luego lo pensó y miró a su amiga Lily.

Andrew¿Lils¿Te apetece?

Lily: Si, vamos…-aceptó no muy efusivamente y los cuatro se pusieron en camino.

Andrew y James iban delante, continuando su conversación acerca de los múltiples inventos muggle. Mientras, por detrás, Lily caminaba ausente, como perdida en sus pensamientos. Y Sirius refunfuñaba por lo bajo porque su novia y su mejor amigo le estaban ignorando absolutamente.

Sirius¿No te molesta?-preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la pareja de delante. Lily le miró alzando una ceja.

Lily¿El qué?

Sirius: Que esos dos estén ahí de charla pasando de nosotros olímpicamente,

Lily: Ambos son libres de hablar con quién quieran cuando quieran y sobre lo que quieran ¿por qué iba a molestarme?

Sirius: Porque te gusta James, se te nota a leguas.

Lily¡¿Qué dices Black?! –exclamó sorprendida y el moreno la miró sonriendo.

Sirius: No disimules Evans…es más que evidente. Además Andrew me confirmó mis sospechas. Pero tranquila, no le he dicho nada a James, puedes seguir dándole vueltas a cómo y cuando decírselo.

Lily: Céntrate en controlar los celos que sientes ahora mismo y déjame a mi y a mis asuntos.-le espetó levantando la cabeza con pose altanera.

Sirius¿Yo celoso de James? Venga por favor…no seas ridícula- dijo el moreno riéndose de la acusación de la pelirroja. Unos segundos después, tras pensarlo un poco, la miró con cara de susto-. ¿En serio crees que estoy celoso de James?

Lily: Te molesta verle tan bien con tu novia. No es malo Black, es normal que te moleste que tu mejor amigo y tu novia te ignoren porque están hablando entre ellos-le explicó pacientemente a la vez que entraban en la cafetería que había mencionado James. Sirius se encogió de hombros aceptando, momentáneamente, la explicación de Lily.

Una vez sentados y servidos James tomó la palabra.

James: Bueno chicas, como todos los años el día de navidad mis padres dan una fiesta en nuestra casa, y este no va a ser la excepción. Me gustaría saber si os gustaría venir.

Sirius: Vivo en tu casa ¿cómo no voy a ir?

James: Tu presencia ya la tenía asegurada Padfoot. Por esa razón he dicho "chicas", creo que no entras dentro de ese grupo ¿o si?- le aclaró y su amigo le miró con rencor mientras las dos chicas sonreían.

Andrew: Mis padres y yo vamos todos los años a tu fiesta. Este iré también.

James: Ya, pero no estaría mal que este año fueses por voluntad propia, no obligada.

Andrew: Veré a ver que puedo hacer-bromeó sonriendo y todos los presentes centraron su atención en Lily.

Lily: Yo…no creo que vaya Potter. Me gusta pasar la navidad con mis padres, en plan familiar, y este es el primer año que la idiota de mi hermana se va con su novio. Me gustaría poder disfrutarlo.

James: Problema solucionado. Que se vengan tus padres también.

Lily: Potter… ¿tú que parte de familiar no entiendes?

James¿Qué hay más familiar que mi fiesta? Mis padres, Sirius y yo, Remus y sus padres, Andrew y sus padres, Phoebe y sus padres, Peter y sus padres, tú con tus padres…y unos cuantos padres más con sus hijos. Completamente familiar ¿o no?

Lily: Eres lo peor…

James¿Significa eso que vendrás?

Lily¡No lo sé! Y deja de darme el coñazo o te aseguro que no me muevo de mi casa ¿entendido?

* * *

……….se que no tengo perdón de Dios…desde febrero sin publicar nuevo chap…si me odiáis y no me queréis volver a leer jamás lo entenderé os lo prometo.  
Pero es que entre las clases, los exámenes, la selectividad, la preinscripción…tal cual pascual…me ha sido imposible ponerme más de diez minutos seguidos a escribir y para escribir algo deprisa y corriendo, sin pies ni cabeza y malo como ello solo pues me dije yo a mi misma…Deja la historia aparcada. Cuando se te ocurra como seguirla ya la seguirás y bueno, por fin me salió algo. No estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo pero es lo más aceptable que he conseguido escribir y me sirve perfectamente de enlace con lo que tengo pensado a continuación (espero no tardar tanto XD) espero que no tengáis que releeros la historia para entender este capítulo como tuve que hacer yo para escribirlo XD y bueno…si lo leéis espero que os guste y me perdonéis la vida

Respecto a la gente que me ha ido dejando rr deciros que aun no tengo la intención de dejar de escribir este fic porque lo cierto es que me gusta como lo escribo. Si en algún momento fue cursilón (sé que lo ha sido) doy fe de que no es mi intención, lo cierto es que prefiero la mala leche que la típica chorrada romántica pero se supone que James y Lily se casan tienen un bebé y viven felices hasta que Voldemort se los carga. Luego si se pasan su adolescencia a bronca constante me da a mi que lo del bebé…como no sea del Espíritu Santo…pero bueno…pese a que de vez en cuando tenga desajustes hormonales y me entre la ñoñería a la hora de escribir mala leche tengo para rato. Trataré de compensar XD

Pues nada, gracias por leer y si además dejáis algún rr pues os lo agradeceré.


	23. Una familiar cena de navidad

**Disclaimer: Nada que reconozcáis es mío, solo lo uso para entretenerme en lugar de estar haciendo algo productivo **

**Una familiar noche de Navidad.**

En la casa de los Potter todo estaba absolutamente preparado.  
Aun faltaba una hora para que llegaran los invitados y diera comienzo la fiesta pero la señora Potter, como buena anfitriona, quería que todo saliera a la perfección, ya se sabe que mujer precavida vale por dos, y antes de encontrarse con un contratiempo y no poder arreglarlo era preferible encerrar a James y a Sirius en la habitación del primero y dejar todo listo con un margen de tiempo.  
La decoración no era nada demasiado ostentoso, lo cual lo hacía elegante y digo de admiración. El gran árbol de navidad, adornado con bolas y espumillón de color plateado estaba colocado en una esquina de la habitación. Junto a uno de los grandes ventanales desde los cuales se podía ver el jardín, y junto a la chimenea, cuyo fuego calentaba agradablemente la habitación.  
Y contiguo al salón se encontraba el comedor, también modestamente adornado con motivos navideños. En el centro de la sala se encontraba una larga mesa llena de platos de porcelana, cubiertos y copas. Y sobre cada plato un pequeño detalle para cada invitado, cortesía de los Potter.

Tras echarle el último vistazo a todo y darle el visto bueno la señora Potter subió a su habitación, donde se encontraba su marido ya duchado y vestido. Ahora era ella la que tenía que arreglarse, con lo que sin pensarlo un segundo entró en el baño tras observar el precioso vestido de seda verde que se iba a poner esa noche, descansando sobre la cama.

Por otro lado, en el cuarto de James, este estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, con la cabeza descansando sobre sus brazos y la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación

James¿Tú crees que vendrá?-le preguntó a su amigo Sirius, el cual se encontraba en el baño, duchándose. Como es comprensible, no le escucho-. ¿Sirius¿Me has oído?-insistió pero de nuevo el silencio fue su única respuesta-. ¡¡SIRIUS!!

Sirius¿QUÉ¡¿No ves que estoy en la ducha?!-chilló, aunque el sonido del agua amortiguaba su voz.

James¡¡Llevas media hora ahí dentro¡¿Qué pasa¡¿Eres como los garbanzos, que tienen que estar a remojo?!-se burló riéndose, después, de su propia broma.

Sirius¡¡Cállate¡Tengo que arreglarme para causarle buena impresión a mi suegra esta noche¡Además, no estaría mal que tú también te arreglaras un poco!

James¡¿Yo¡¿Por qué?!

Sirius¡Porque te recuerdo que tienes una pelirroja que conquistar y una buena impresión a simple vista ayuda mucho!

James¡Yo conquisto a las mujeres con mi encanto natural¡Mi aspecto físico, pese a lo impresionante que es, importa menos!-aseguró pagado de si mismo sentándose en la cama.

¡PLOP!

En ese momento apareció, sentada en la cama donde dormía Sirius, una Andrew perfectamente arreglada.  
James estaba a punto de gritarle cualquier cosa a la morena por haberle asustado de ese modo cuando vio como la chica se llevaba un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio.

Sirius¿Tú no tienes abuela verdad?-preguntó ya en un tono de voz normal al no tener el ruido de la ducha molestándole-. Pero bueno, allá tú, yo ya tengo lo que quiero, no necesito ligarme a nadie-aseguró saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y secándose el pelo.

Andrew: Más te vale que yo no me entere de que intentas ligarte a nadie-le amenazó la morena mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sirius¡Joder!-exclamó mientras volvía a meterse en el baño- ¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?

Andrew: Me aburría en casa, sola y me he dicho yo a mi misma: Voy a aparecerme por casa de James a ver que tal les va-contestó poniéndose cómoda-. Sirius sal de ahí, me gusta contemplar tu "impresionante cuerpo"-dijo entrecomillando las últimas palabras.

Sirius¡Y un cuerno! Voy a estar ahí enseñándoos mis intimidades a vosotros dos.

James: Como si fuera la primera vez que te veo desnudo-murmuró el moreno quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos.

Andrew: Se supone que soy tu novia, que te quiero por tu interior, el físico es lo de menos…y esas cosas. ¿Qué problema hay?

Sirius¿Pero qué os habéis pensado? Que voy a vestirme con vosotros dos ahí, de público. Yo por esas cosas cobro-les informó a los dos morenos que estaban en la habitación-. Anda Prongs, tráeme la ropa, por favor.

James: Yo por estas cosas cobro-contraatacó el de ojos marrones pero aun así se levantó y le dio sus cosas a su amigo. Luego volvió a la cama y miró a Andrew, la cual estaba entretenida cotilleando las cosas que Sirius tenía en su mesilla-. ¿Has hablado con Lily?

La inocente pregunta de James atrajo la atención de la chica, la cual sonrió con dulzura.

Andrew: Vendrá, no te preocupes…He estado pasando la mañana en su casa y ya me he encargado de comentar "accidentalmente" lo de la fiesta mientras comíamos. Los padres de Lily estaban encantados con la idea con lo que a Lils no le queda otra que venir o quedarse en casa sola.

James: Gracias Andrew.

Andrew: No me las des, creo que te mereces que Lily te de una oportunidad-confesó y ambos amigos se miraron de forma cómplice.  
Un forzado carraspeo atrajo su atención, de nuevo, al mundo real.

Sirius¿Vosotros dos qué? Menos miraditas eh Prongs…no quiero verme obligado a echarte de tu casa-le avisó y el de gafas negó con la cabeza sin disimular una sonrisa mientras la morena se levantaba y se acercaba a su novio.

Andrew: Estás muy guapo-le aseguró mirándole de arriba abajo.

Lo cierto es que así era. El traje azul marino que el chico se había puesto le quedaba como un guante. Dándole un aspecto más masculino y atractivo, si es que eso era posible.  
Aprovechando que por fin tenía a la chica cerca la cogió de la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre si misma para poder verla bien.  
La sonrisa de idiota se implantó en su cara inconscientemente al ver a la que, irremediablemente era la niña de sus ojos, tan elegante. Iba vestida con un traje azul celeste, a simple vista simple, pero que parecía estar diseñado para ella.  
Ceñido hasta el pecho, bajo el cual llevaba una cinta de gasa plateada, y después holgado y largo hasta los pies, calzados con unas elegantes sandalias, plateadas también. El escote era de palabra de honor, lo cual permitía apreciar la única joya que la chica llevaba puesta, un cascabel de plata sujeto con una fina cadena de plata también. O lo que popularmente se conoce como un "Llamador de ángeles"  
Su corta melena ahora era lisa, con las puntas, graciosamente peinadas hacia arriba. Y su maquillaje era natural, con un poco de sombra de ojos plateada, algo de color en las mejillas y gloss en los labios.

Sirius: Estas…preciosa-confesó con absoluta sinceridad y la chica, avergonzada, bajó la cabeza sonriendo ampliamente.  
Al ver esto, Sirius colocó su dedo índice bajo la barbilla de la chica obligándola a levantar la cabeza. Luego la besó con ternura en los labios.

Sirius: Hum…fresa ¿verdad?-adivinó saboreando el gloss que llevaba la chica en los labios.

Andrew: Que tonto eres.

James: Me dais dolor de estómago…-se quejó simulando una exagerada arcada- Me voy a duchar antes de que me toque presenciar otra de estas escenas y vomite hasta la primera papilla- anunció entrando en el baño y la pareja se miró sonriendo.

Sirius: No le hagas caso, es un envidioso.

Andrew: Ya lo he notado.

De pronto escucharon una vocecilla aguda hablando desde el baño

James: Te quiero…Yo más…No, yo más…No, yo muchísimo más…Yo infinitamente más.

Sirius¡O te callas o te juro que entro y te doy una paliza!-le amenazó y desde el baño les llegó una sonora carcajada.

Andrew: Bueno, yo solo pasaba por aquí para haceros una visitilla, será mejor que vuelva a casa antes de que mi madre me eche de menos y me tenga en arresto domiciliario el resto de las vacaciones.-se lamentó la chica cogiendo su varita, la cual descansaba sobre la cama de Sirius-. Te veo dentro de un rato y péinate un poco si quieres causarle buena impresión a mi madre-le aconsejó antes de desaparecer con la misma habilidad con la que había aparecido un rato antes.

Sirius¿Por qué es tan maravillosa?-preguntó a la vez que se tumbaba en su cama, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del aroma de la chica que aun impregnaba la habitación.

James¡¿Qué has dicho?!-le chilló James desde el baño sabiendo que su amigo había dicho algo pero sin saber el qué exactamente.

Sirius¡Que por qué es tan maravillosa!-repitió alzando la voz.

James¡Ay Sirius que te has enamorado!

Sirius¡¿QUÉ¡Ya os he dicho mil veces que no¡Me gusta mucho pero yo no me enamoro de nadie!-aseguró sin poder evitar un tenue rubor en sus mejillas. Algo nada propio de él.

James: Ya… ¡Anda no seas fantasma y asúmelo¡Si la pierdes te mueres!

Sirius: Bueno… ¡Pero eso no significa que esté enamorado!-argumentó el moreno en su defensa y de pronto apareció la cabeza empapada de James por la puerta.

James¿A no¿Qué significa entonces?-preguntó con una ceja alzada y su habitual sonrisa de prepotencia.

Sirius: Eh… ¡No lo sé! Pero yo no estoy enamorado y punto pelota.

James puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza, y luego volvió a entrar en el baño para terminar de secarse antes de empapar el suelo de su habitación.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde sonó por primera vez el timbre de la puerta.  
Sra. Potter: Jamie cielo ¿puedes abrir?-rogó la madre de James y los dos adolescentes bajaron corriendo las escaleras y llegaron a la entrada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con la esperanza de que encontrarse con alguno de sus amigos…o más concretamente con Lily y Andrew.

Para desgracia de ambos chicos solo se trataba de Peter y sus padres, dos brujos muy parecidos a su hijo, de pequeña estatura, regordetes y con cara de estar asustados.

James: Señor y señora Pettigrew, feliz navidad. Hola Peter.-saludó el chico cortésmente, aunque no era capaz de disimular del todo su disgusto.

La pareja saludó a los dos chicos con una inclinación de cabeza y luego entraron en la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el salón donde les esperaba el matrimonio Potter.  
Por el contrario Peter se quedó con sus dos amigos, los cuales se habían sentado en dos sillas que había cerca de la puerta, los dos con los brazos cruzados y la cara larga.

Peter¿No hay nada de comer por aquí¿Ni un mísero dulce?-preguntó olisqueando como si fuera un roedor.

James: Vete al salón, seguro que mi madre te ofrece algo.

Peter¿Y no venís conmigo?- inquirió sorprendido al ver la parsimonia de sus dos amigos. Sirius le miró con desgana.

Sirius: No, te vas tú-dijo tajante y justo en el momento en que terminó de hablar volvió a sonar el timbre.  
Ambos chicos pegaron un bote y salieron corriendo para abrir la puerta. Tras esta les esperaba una Phoebe que les miró divertida.

Phoebe: Calma chicos, ya sé que os morís de ganas de verme pero no hace falta tanta efusividad.

Sirius: Oh…eres tú-murmuró desilusionado al ver a la rubia y esta alzó una ceja.

Phoebe: Perdona que no me llame Andrew.- dijo ella, mordaz. Luego miró a sus padres-. Mami, papi, tía, os presento a Sirius y a James, los organismos mononeuronales que tenemos como amigos.

James: Que simpática…

Phoebe: Ya. ¿Y Remusín¿Ha llegado? –preguntó entrando en la casa seguida de su familia. Los dos morenos negaron con la cabeza-. Oh, bueno. Entonces me quedo con vosotros a esperar.

La familia de Phoebe siguió andando hasta llegar al salón mientras que la rubia se quedaba acompañando a los dos morenos.

Phoebe: Os sientan bien esos trajes chicos, estáis muy guapos-reconoció la chica sentándose en una silla y alisando los pliegues de su vestido.

Sirius: Tú también, te queda bien ese rosa.

El vestido de Phoebe, era de un tono rosa pálido con encajes dorados en el escote y los puños. Llevaba los hombros al descubierto, ya que el escote era de cuello de barco. El resto del vestido se ajustaba perfectamente al contorno de la chica, hasta llegar a la cintura, donde comenzaba una falda holgada hasta los pies, calzados con unos zapatos dorados con un interesante tacón.  
Su larga melena rubia se la había recogido en un complicado moño del cual le caían algún que otro mechón de pelo, colocados así intencionadamente.

Phoebe: Tranquilizaros un poquito, vendrán enseguida.

Ambos chicos siguieron abriendo la puerta una y otra vez, cada vez más desganados al ver que en ningún momento aparecían sus dos chicas.  
Remus llegó unos diez minutos después de Phoebe, vestido con un traje de color caramelo a juego con su pelo.  
Nada más verle y dejar que saludara a sus dos amigos, la rubia se adueño de él sin ningún miramiento y se lo llevo a que conociera a su tía. La cara del chico no daba lugar a la duda, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, y esto consiguió sacarles una sonrisa a los dos merodeadores morenos.

De nuevo sonó el timbre y de nuevo los dos chicos abrieron la puerta. Esta vez descubrir quién estaba tras esta no solo desanimó a los dos chicos sino que en sus caras se mezclaron la sorpresa y el desagrado.

James¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó de mala gana a ver a Severus Snape, acompañado por su madre, detrás de la puerta.

Snape: Yo tampoco vengo por gusto Potter. Resulta que tu madre y la mía se llevan bien.

Los tres adolescentes se dedicaron una mirada de lo más envenenada mientras que el joven Slytherin entraba en la casa, en compañía de su madre.

Sirius: Quejicus en tu casa…lo que me faltaba…-murmuró molesto sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la serpiente.

De nuevo sonó el timbre y esta vez James y Sirius abrieron desganados…No falla nunca, Murphy siempre está presente en nuestras vidas, y esa vez si que era Andrew la que estaba tras la puerta.

Andrew: Menudo recibimiento. Ya sé que llevamos pocos días sin vernos pero vamos, no vendría mal algo más de entusiasmo-. Se quejó abiertamente y los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos.

Sirius: Llevo toda la noche aquí de pie abriéndole la puerta a todo el mundo esperando que fueras tú…y cuando no lo espero y abro a desgana apareces…no es justo.

Andrew: Ah bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta entonces-le dijo sonriendo y luego centró la atención en sus padres- Mamá, papá, esto ya os lo conocéis, nos veremos en la cena.

La madre de Andrew miró a su hija, luego a James, al cual le regaló una brillante y forzada sonrisa, y por último a Sirius, con el cual no disimuló su desagrado.  
Al ver esto Andrew rodeó la cintura de Sirius con sus brazos y le sopló en la oreja para que dejara de seguir con la mirada a su madre y la hiciera un poco de caso a ella.

Andrew: No te pongas mal, mi madre es de ideas fijas y si no le gustas no le gustas.

Sirius: Que ánimos…- musitó irónico y el timbre hizo que los tres morenos volvieran a prestar atención a la puerta.

De nuevo James aferró el picaporte y tiró de él para abrir la puerta, sonriendo como un idiota al ver a Lily tras esta.

Andrew¡Hola Lils! Señor y señora Evans-les saludó la chica sonriendo ampliamente y tanto su amiga como los padres de esta la devolvieron el saludo mientras entraban.

Sirius: Feliz navidad-les deseó el moreno- el resto de los invitados están ya en el salón.

Sra. Evans: Muchas gracias, que chico tan encantador. Te veremos luego Lily-se despidió mientras se cogía del brazo de su marido y ambos se dirigieron al salón.

Lily se quitó el abrigo un poco avergonzada, dejando ver el increíble vestido verde que llevaba. Al igual que su amiga Andrew, tampoco llevaba nada demasiado complicado o recargado, pero el hecho de que el vestido fuera atado al cuello y con la espalda descubierta hizo que el pobre James se quedara casi sin respiración.

Lily: Potter por Merlín, no me gusta que me hagan radiografías-se quejó lanzándole una mirada envenenada al de gafas. El cual seguía sin reaccionar.

Sirius¿Una radio qué?-le preguntó el de ojos azules a su novia y esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Andrew: Cosas de muggles, vamos dentro-propuso cogiendo la mano del chico y dejando a su amiga y a James solos.

James: Li…Lily-comenzó a hablar una vez recuperado el sentido pero la chica no le dejó.

Lily: James…no-le acalló perforándole con sus ojos verdes. El chico se quedó callado como un muerto tras ver esa mirada y luego se quedó inmóvil viendo como la chica se adentraba hasta el salón de su casa. Por lo visto primero tendría que suavizar un poco el clima.

Xx¡¡SIRIUS!!-un grito recorrió el salón de los Potter y el moreno se giró en busca de la persona que había pronunciado su nombre.

En seguida vio unos grandes ojos marrones que le miraban risueños y una larga melena de pelo negro que adornaba una cara sumamente familiar.  
Los ojos del chico brillaron de felicidad al ver a la chica mientras esta corría hacia su encuentro lanzándose a sus brazos bajo la impactada mirada de Andrew.

Sirius¡Andrómeda¡Mi primita¿Cómo estás¿Qué haces aquí?

Andrómeda¡Hola primito¿Cómo que qué hago aquí¿Dónde quieres que esté¿Con tus padres y los míos? Oh si, que reunión tan encantadora ¿cómo no se me habrá ocurrido aparecer por ahí? Seguro que mis padres habrían estado encantados de compartir la navidad con Ted y conmigo-murmuró irónica mientras se separaba de su primo y le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sirius¿Sigues saliendo con ese muggle?

Andrómeda: Si claro. No iba a dejar que me echaran de mi propia casa solo por un encaprichamiento pasajero sabes. Pero no he conseguido que viniera, por lo visto aun se siente un poco incómodo rodeado de magos-aclaró la bruja fijando su atención en la chica a la que su primo acababa de coger de la mano-. ¡No puede ser¿Tú cazado?-preguntó con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con una inclinación de cabeza las dos manos unidas.

Sirius: Te presento a Andrew. Si, es mi novia.

Andrew: Hola-saludó tímidamente.

Andrómeda¡Encantada! Yo soy Andrómeda, la prima de Sirius y uno de los pocos miembros de su familia con los que aun tiene algo de relación-se presentó sonriendo ampliamente a la vez que sus penetrantes ojos negros observaban a la chica concienzudamente-. Vaya Sirius…he de admitir que es la primera novia que me presentas que parece tener algo de cerebro.

Andrew¡Por lo que más quieras! No me compares con los maniquíes mal pintados que ha tenido tu primo por novias-rogó mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo a causa de la vergüenza.

Andrómeda¡¡Sirius¡Por una vez en tu vida has elegido bien¡Me encanta tu novia! Por favor Andrew, a ver si tú consigues que este-señaló al moreno con la mano abierta-siente un poco la cabeza.

Andrew: Veré lo que puedo hacer-dijo ella sonriendo ante la euforia de la prima de su novio.

Mientras tanto, cansados de esperar a que llegaran todos los invitados para poder cenar Remus y Phoebe decidieron salir un rato fuera. Curiosamente no hacía demasiado frío pese a estar en pleno mes de diciembre y unas buenas chaquetas y la proximidad de ambos bastó para mantener el calor mientras el silencio y la oscuridad de la noche les rodeaba.

Remus: Phoebe yo…-murmuró el castaño sintiendo como su estómago se encogía en el momento en el que la chica se dio la vuelta para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Ese gris, en ocasiones casi plateado, que caracterizaba los ojos de su novia conseguía que los pensamientos de Remus, por lo general bastante claros y ordenados, se alborotaran por completo.  
Que fácil había sido repasar mentalmente esta conversación cuando estaba el solo frente al espejo del baño, en Hogwarts. Qué fácil era imaginar las reacciones que deseaba que la chica tuviera. Todo era tan fácil cuando no se trataba de la realidad…

Phoebe: Dime Remus. ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella curiosa cruzando los brazos para ocultar sus manos del frío.

Remus: Yo…bueno verás…yo…tengo algo que necesito contarte-tragó saliva pensando que así conseguiría deshacerse del nudo de su garganta pero no fue así. El nudo permanecía ahí, acomodado y nada dispuesto a deshacerse.

Phoebe¿Qué pasa Lupin? No irás a decirme que me dejas porque un par de piernas de Ravenclaw te gusta más que yo…

Remus¡No!-negó asustado sin percatarse de cómo el tono de voz de la rubia indicaba que esta bromeaba- No…yo jamás…no podría Phoebe-admitió y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, derrotado.  
Una batalla se libraba en su interior y sentía que la estaba perdiendo.  
Al verle tan decaído la chica se acercó unos pasos a él apoyando sus manos en el pecho del chico. Asustada al notar los acelerados latidos del corazón de este.  
Él cubrió las pálidas manos de la chica con las suyas, con demasiadas cicatrices para lo joven que era.

Remus: Yo…eres lo más importante que tengo Phoebe, lo más importante que he tenido nunca. Tengo mucho miedo

Phoebe¿Miedo¿Qué ocurre Remus¿Qué te pasa?

Remus: Tengo miedo de perderte…te quiero demasiado.

Demasiada sinceridad para la alocada cabeza de la Gryffindor. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe con las últimas tres palabras de Remus y de pronto sintió vértigo.  
Eso no estaba planeado. ¡Solo tenía 17 años¿Qué le estaba hablando ahora de amor cuando apenas llevaban unos meses saliendo?  
El miedo a no estar a la altura de las circunstancias se apoderó de ella al instante y se alejó del chico, liberando sus manos.

Phoebe: Yo… tengo frío Remus. Será mejor que…será mejor que entremos-titubeó evitando que su mirada coincidiera con la cálida mirada de los ojos café del chico. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a entrar en la fiesta y escudarse en su tía. Lo último que quería ahora era enfrentarse a algo así. Definitivamente no estaba preparada.

Por el contrario, Lupin se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, con las manos fijas en donde antes habían estado las de ella. Algo iba mal…lo intuía. Y aun no había conseguido contarle su gran secreto.

Apenas quedaban escasos minutos para empezar la cena de navidad que la señora Potter se había encargado, expresamente, de supervisar durante toda la mañana. Con lo que todos los invitados comenzaron a pasar hacia el gran comedor. A medida que cada invitado se acercaba al sitio que le correspondía su silla se echaba hacia atrás mágicamente, con lo que eso se convirtió en un baile de sillas con las risas de los invitados como música ambiental.

Antes de permitir que la cena fuera servida los anfitriones invitaron a todos a que abrieran los regalos que tenían sobre sus platos llenándose la habitación de exclamaciones de sorpresa y emoción.

James: El tuyo lo he elegido yo-anunció James mirando el paquete que Lily acababa de abrir. Está alzó la pulsera de plata que había en su interior sonriendo avergonzada.

Lily: Gracias, es preciosa-agradeció mirando a James a los ojos y este le devolvió, gustoso, la sonrisa.

La cena se podría perfectamente describir como un desfile de los platos más variados y suculentos. Una cena perfectamente comparable a la que cada año se servía en Hogwarts en el banquete de navidad. Y cada asistente comió hasta que quedó completamente saciado.

Nuestros chicos no podían comer nada más, incluso Lily estaba más que llena. Fue entonces cuando Andrew sintió unos golpecitos en su espalda. Se giró extrañada y se encontró frente a frente con su amigo Danny.  
Las tres chicas sonrieron al ver al pelirrojo pero sin duda la más efusiva fue la morena, la cual se levantó de su silla y se abrazó al chico.

Andrew¡Hola¿Qué tal las vacaciones?-preguntó sin percatarse de la cara de asesino en serie que tenía el mayor de los hermanos Black.

Danny: Muy bien, descansando por fin, me lo merezco después de estos tres meses. ¿Vosotras qué tal?

Lily y Phoebe sonrieron como respuesta, indicando así que todo estaba bien, fue Andrew la que siguió con la conversación.

Andrew: Más o menos igual, aunque ya sabes que yo en mi casa descanso poco…

Danny: Tú siempre igual…el día que dejes de quejarte de tu madre me asustaré-la acusó y la chica sonrió culpable.

Andrew: Es que mi madre me ataca los nervios… ¿yo que culpa tengo?-se excusó y entonces el pelirrojo de ojos azules reparó en las caras de los tres acompañantes de las chicas, los tres merodeadores.  
Remus no prestaba ninguna atención a la conversación entre la pareja, solo fijaba su mirada en algún objeto de la mesa, mostrándose pensativo y preocupado. Por su parte, los dos morenos le miraban con mala cara, Sirius sobretodo, y esto hizo que antepusiera su integridad física a continuar la conversación.

Danny: Bueno chicas…me alegro de que estéis bien y ya nos veremos luego-se despidió y la expresión de los dos chicos se suavizó

Andrew¿A qué han venido esas caras?-preguntó sentándose de nuevo acusando a los dos amigos, los cuales pusieron cara de inocentes angelitos.

James¿Qué caras?

Sirius¿Quién ha puesto caras? Nosotros no, desde luego.

Lily: No, tienes razón…por poco asesináis a Danny con la mirada pero ¿quién ha puesto caras?

Andrew: Bueno ¿y a vosotros qué os pasa?-les preguntó a Remus y a Phoebe los cuales se miraron entre ellos, él suplicante y ella avergonzada.

Remus: Nada-murmuró encogiéndose de hombros cuando ella apartó la mirada.

Phoebe: No, no pasa absolutamente nada. Todo está perfecto, como siempre-sentenció levantándose de la silla-. Voy un rato con mi tía, a ver qué regalo tiene ella-anunció marchándose.  
Remus también se levantó con un halo de tristeza rodeándole, y salió del comedor. Sirius trató de seguirle pero Lily le retuvo.

Lily: Black espera

Sirius¿Qué pasa?-exigió saber mientras veía como la pelirroja se levantaba.

Lily: Voy contigo, esto tiene que ver con Phoebe y a ella la conozco yo mejor que tú-aseguró y ambos se marcharon tras Remus mientras James y Andrew se miraban intrigados.

Andrew: Vamos fuera anda-le propuso la morena y ambos chicos salieron del comedor y se dirigieron al pequeño jardín de la casa.

James: Muchas gracias por traerla Andrew-agradeció el moreno deteniéndose a pocos metros de la casa, la chica se dio la vuelta y le regaló una sonrisa.

Andrew: No tienes nada que agradecerme James, tan solo me limité a mencionar sin querer la fiesta. Ya te he dicho que creo que te mereces que Lily te de una oportunidad.

James¿Y a qué ese cambio de parecer? Hace unos meses no podías ni verme-le recordó.

Andrew: Hace unos meses no podía ver a Sirius ni en pintura y ahora no nos separan ni con aceite hirviendo. Sé que a Lily le pasan cosas cuando está contigo y tiene que aprender a enfrentarse a ellas, no puede estar huyendo de ti toda su vida.

James¿Y si sale mal?-preguntó y la morena le miró interrogante- Quiero decir; si al final Lily y yo nos liamos y acabamos mal…

Andrew: La adivinación no es lo mío James, yo no tengo ni ojo interior ni leches con lo que no te puedo decir lo que va a pasar si al final lo consigues. Puede salir mal lo mismo que puede salir bien y acabar casados y con bebés correteando por la casa. Sois vosotros los que tenéis que decidir si os merece la pena intentarlo, pero para eso tenéis que hablar y Lily tiene que superar el miedo que te tiene.

James: Ahora entiendo a Sirius, realmente eres maravillosa-la aduló mientras ambos amigos se abrazaban con cariño,

Andrew: Lo sé, lo tengo asumido-presumió sonriendo sin darse cuenta de que ya no estaban solos en el jardín, Sirius, Lily y Remus acababan de salir.

Sirius¡¡¿Pero que coño se supone que pasa aquí?!!-gritó encolerizado al ver a Andrew y a James abrazados.  
Ambos se separaron de golpe y trataron de explicar la situación antes de que fuese malinterpretada. Evidentemente sus intentos fueron en vano ya que Sirius ya había hecho su propia interpretación de los hechos y se había lanzado contra James propinándole un buen puñetazo en la nariz dejando al pobre Gryffindor tirado en el suelo.  
Se llevó una mano a la nariz y la vio llena de su propia sangre. Después su cerebro dejó de funcionar y se abalanzó contra el que se suponía que era su mejor amigo.

Los esfuerzos conjuntos de Remus, Lily y Andrew consiguieron separar a ambos chicos. Pero no porque no pudieran descargar su furia con los puños iban a dejar de hacerlo con las palabras.

James¡¿Qué te pasa ahora Black¡¿Eres imbecil o qué?!-exclamó James forcejeando para librarse del agarre de las chicas.

Sirius¿Que qué me pasa? Que no me gusta que nadie se intente ligar a mi novia-soltó el moreno también intentando zafar de la sujeción de Remus

James¿Que yo qué?

Sirius: Ya me has oído Potter ¿qué pasa? Como la pelirroja pasa de ti has decidido ir a por Andrew que te hace un poco de caso ¿no?

James: Eres idiota-le espetó con rabia intentando abalanzarse de nuevo contra él.

Andrew¡James para!-le ordenó la morena girándose para mirar al que era su novio-. ¿De qué hablas Sirius?

Sirius: Remus estoy bien, suéltame-decidió Sirius haciendo un brusco movimiento con los brazos para liberarse. Después sus ojos azules pasaron de James a Andrew y tras dedicarles una mueca bastante desagradable se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos.

Andrew: Sirius… ¡Sirius!... ¡JODER!- gritó saliendo detrás del moreno.

No tardó demasiado en darle alcance, aunque él seguía avanzando, ignorando el hecho de que ella le siguiera, hasta que consiguió coger su mano.  
Andrew: Sirius por favor escúchame-imploró sujetando la mano del chico con fuerza entre las suyas.

Sirius: Que te escuche…ahora se supone que tengo que escuchar… ¡¿Escuchar qué¡¿Eh¡¿Qué tengo que escuchar Andrew¿Qué te tiras a James a mis espaldas¿Eso tengo que escuchar?- la morena le abofeteó, orgullosa, antes de que terminara de hablar. Nadie se atrevía a faltarle al respeto de ese modo.

Andrew: Nunca…en tu vida…vuelvas a decir algo así de mi ¿te queda claro?-le advirtió soltando su mano y mirándole con rencor.

Sirius¿Y qué estaba pasando ahí fuera entonces?-preguntó aunque justo cuando la morena iba a darle una explicación él volvió a hablar impidiéndoselo-. No lo intentes.

Andrew¿Qué?

Sirius: James y tú os habéis vuelto muy amiguitos desde lo del trabajo de historia de la magia ¿no crees? Al principio me pareció fantástico, mi novia y mi mejor amigo llevándose así de bien. Luego me di cuenta de que no era tan genial como yo creía… Desde que empezamos me dejaste bien claro que no confiabas en mi por mi "fama"-murmuró entrecomillando con los dedos la palabra-. Y hasta ahora he hecho lo posible por que confiaras en mi… ¿Y ahora esto? Resulta que eres tú la que me traicionas a mí

La morena cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas y luego clavó su mirada en esos ojos azules que la miraban desconfiados.

Andrew: Déjame explicártelo Sirius. No es, ni por asomo, lo que estás pensando.

Sirius: No-se negó tajante-. Ahora soy yo el que no confía en ti-. Eso último desquició a la morena.

Andrew¡Está bien¡Piensa lo que te de la gana! Es cosa tuya…-cedió dándose la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Sirius: Por lo visto no podemos continuar juntos-anunció con voz lúgubre y la chica se giró para mirarle.

Andrew¿Qué?

Sirius: Tú no confías en mí y yo no confío en ti. Lo nuestro no tiene sentido-se explicó sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción mientras lo hacía.

Andrew: Perfecto. Si es lo que piensas, estoy de acuerdo.

Sirius: Vale

Andrew: Bien-. Sacó su varita deseando, únicamente, desaparecer de ahí como fuera, pero antes de hacerlo se quitó el llamador que llevaba al cuello y se lo lanzó al chico-. Eso era mi regalo de Navidad, dicen que te protege si alguien que te quiere te lo regala…yo lo he comprado con lo que a mi no me va a proteger…a ti no sé si lo hará porque de lo que te tienes que proteger es de ti mismo.

Sirius: Gracias-musitó irónico.

Andrew: Lo único que he hecho con James estos meses ha sido ayudarle con Lily y esta noche me ha abrazado como agradecimiento por mi ayuda. Creértelo o sigue pensando que me colaba por las noches en tu habitación para tirarme a James frente a tus narices…a mi me da lo mismo lo que hagas-le aseguró justo antes de desaparecer.

En un impulso Sirius cerró con fuerza la mano que sostenía el colgante y tuvo intención de tirarlo contra la fría nieve, pero su intuición le dijo que lo mejor era no hacerlo…que lo conservara…Así, tras mirarlo unos instantes, lo guardó en su bolsillo antes de desaparecer él también.

* * *

Ehhh!!! Esta vez he tardado menos y además es larguito el cap. Estoy orgullosa de mi jajaja.  
Vale…soy un poco cabrona, lo sé…Sigo sin dejar que Lily y James hablen y además hago que Sirius y Andrew discutan y que la relación de Remus y Phoebe prenda de un hilo pero…seamos sinceros ¿A quién le gusta el romanticismo sin su punto de "Como me encuentre con él lo mato"? Además ¿qué hay mejor que una reconciliación? Lo que no sé es cuanto tardaré en reconciliar a cada pareja.  
Bueno, aprovecho para mandarle a J.K.Rowling mis más sinceras felicitaciones por el pedazo de libro que ha escrito. Es increíble el 7º aunque se ha pasado un poquito con tanta muerte de tantos y tan queridos personajes…podría decir más pero serían spoilers y no quiero joderle a nadie el libro… ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo ahora sin más Harry Potter? Tendré que engancharme a otra saga…hummm ya lo pensaré.  
En lo referente a los rr del capítulo anterior dar las gracias a **clau malfoy, Piofa, ****LaU y Lady Zieth **por molestarse en dejarme su opinión y que espero que este capítulo también os guste aunque su final no sea precisamente "Un final feliz de cuento de hadas"…la cuestión es…¿Es definitiva la ruptura entre Andrew y Sirius¿Estará Lily también celosa? Si lo está ¿estará dispuesta a hablar con James¿Tendrá Remus el valor suficiente para hablar con Phoebe¿Y Phoebe podrá hacer frente a un novio enamorado?  
¿Si te comes una rana de chocolate sigue croando en el estómago?  
Trataré de responder a alguna de estas preguntas en el próximo capítulo…de momento solo deseo que os guste

Un beso!!!!


	24. ¿La música amansa a las fieras?

**Disclaimer: Si esto fuera mío no estaría yo aquí aburrida y pasando calor…os lo aseguro..**

¿La música amansa a las fieras?

Tras presenciar la extraña reacción de Sirius, Remus se dio perfecta cuenta de que en ese momento sobraba y volvió a entrar en la casa dejando a Lily y a James a solas.  
La pelirroja le tendió al chico un pañuelo para que taponara la hemorragia y dejara de mancharse el traje, pañuelo que él acepto agradecido a la vez que miraba temeroso a esos ojos verdes.

James: Tú también piensas lo mismo que Sirius?-preguntó con timidez y Lily negó con la cabeza.

Lily: No, confío en Andrew. Pero entiendo la reacción de Sirius, aunque eso no significa que la apruebe.

James: Vaya, gracias por no aprobar que casi me rompan la nariz. Es todo un detalle

Lily: No se puede hablar contigo!-exclamó molesta con ese último comentario y trató de huir pero James la detuvo a tiempo.

James: Perdona…los golpes fuertes descolocan mis procesos mentales-se disculpó.

Lily: Sirius tampoco cree que Andrew y tú estéis liados a nuestras espaldas. Pero no traga a Danny y hace unos minutos ha estado hablando con Andrew, además Remus no es que esté muy animado que digamos y no sabemos el por qué y eso le preocupa. Si a eso le añades el veros a vosotros abrazados…es normal que su neurona se sobrecargase y dejara de funcionar…Solo espero que no diga muchas burradas…

James: Esperas demasiado…seguramente mañana Andrew tenga deseos de descuartizar a Sirius y servirle como cena en Noche Vieja…con lo impulsivo y lo bocazas que es si encima no tiene su neurona para frenarle…malo.

Lily: James… ¿puedo saber por qué os abrazabais?-preguntó ignorando el tema de Sirius y mirando al chico muy seria.

James se pensó si debería contestar la verdad o no pero ya no tenía nada que perder con lo que aprovechó la cercanía para coger la mano de Lily antes de contestar.

James: Trataba de darla las gracias por lo mucho que me ha ayudado…me ha escuchado y aconsejado mucho.

Lily: Oh…

James: Lily yo…ya sé que te prometí que te dejaría tranquila hasta que tú misma descubrieras qué sentías pero no puedo más…joder soy humano…necesito una respuesta…-admitió con gesto derrotado y la chica sonrió con ternura.

Lily: Espera un poco más por favor James. Te prometo que después de las vacaciones hablaré contigo.

James: Puedo saber el por qué?-preguntó bastante desesperanzado.

Lily: Como ya te he dicho no creo que te estés liando con Andrew a escondidas pero aun tengo cierto miedo…necesito pensar un poco más…

James: Más?-la interrumpió- Llevas dos meses pensando! Te vas a saturar!-exclamó y la pelirroja apartó la mano-. Está bien…perdona. Esperaré hasta que estés preparada para hablar.

Lily: Gracias…-se quedó en silencio mientras miraba hacia dentro de la casa, donde la fiesta continuaba como si nada-. Será mejor que avise a la madre de Andrew sobre lo que ha pasado…Y sobre el hecho de que su hija acaba de desaparecerse-anunció mientras veía como la morena alzaba la varita y desaparecía.  
Después le dedicó a James una última sonrisa y entró en la casa dejando al de gafas solo y muy esperanzado.

Ninguno de los dos morenos volvió a aparecer por la fiesta desde entonces. De hecho Sirius no apareció por casa de James hasta la mañana siguiente.  
El de gafas estaba en su habitación, tumbado en su cama, jugando con la snich que solía tener en el bolsillo. La dejaba escapar y la atrapaba una y otra vez de forma mecánica mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con la pelirroja. Era tal el análisis al que sometía a cada palabra, sonrisa, mirada o gesto que recordaba, que en comparación con él todo el C.S.I era un simple grupito de aficionados.  
Fue en medio de una de las múltiples hipótesis que la mente de Sherlock Potter ideaba cuando Sirius Black se apareció cayendo justo encima de su cama aun con el traje de la noche anterior puesto.

James: Dichosos los ojos! Puedo dirigirte la palabra o voy en busca de mis guantes de boxeo antes?-bromeó observando como el moreno se levantaba e iba en dirección al baño.

Sirius: Merlín! Soy imbecil!-exclamó ya dentro del baño.

James: Si que lo eres-le confirmó aprovechando que oía como el agua caía y amortiguaba el sonido de su voz.

Sirius: Me doy una ducha y ahora salgo!

Por otra parte, Andrew despertaba esa mañana a consecuencia de los gritos de su madre.  
Sentía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar y tenía los ojos bastante hinchados pero eso no impidió que la madre de la chica irrumpiera en su habitación y empezara a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

Sra. Cullen: Venga niña, son las dos de la tarde, levanta ya. Los Black nos han invitado esta tarde a su casa a tomar el té y tienes que comer y arreglarte. Por cierto tus regalos te esperan ¡qué es Navidad!

Andrew: A dónde?!!-exclamó horrorizada al escuchar ese apellido relegando a los regalos a un segundo plano.

Sra. Cullen: Tranquila cielo, el impresentable de tu novio no aparecerá por ahí.

Andrew: No es mi novio…-la corrigió tapándose la cabeza con la manta para ocultar las lágrimas que de nuevo amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas.

Sra. Cullen: Mejor. Ahora arriba y que no se te olvide maquillarte un poco, tienes la cara hecha un desastre-se quejó mientras volvía a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La chica metió la cabeza bajo la almohada para poder refunfuñar tranquila sin preocuparse de que alguien la escuchara.

Andrew: Genial…yo muriéndome de ganas de enterrarme viva y mi madre llevándome a casa de los Black…ni más ni menos que de los Black… Dios! Por qué ese maldito apellido me persigue?!...por favor…que un alma caritativa me traiga un poco de cianuro y un vasito de agua…-lloriqueó pataleando como si tuviera cinco años y se le hubiese perdido su muñeca favorita.

Cuando Sirius salió de la ducha, vestido con unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y el regalo de Andrew alrededor del cuello. Se sentó en su cama apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y escondiendo la cara entre las manos. James se incorporó guardando la snich y preguntó.

James: Dónde has estado toda la noche? Por cierto, en el árbol están tus regalos de Navidad.

Sirius: La verdad es que no tengo los ánimos para regalos yo ahora-murmuró-. He estado subido en un árbol congelándome. Todo porque desde ahí veía el cuarto de Andrew y todo lo que ella hacía-confesó frotándose la cara.

James: Será una broma!-exclamó y el moreno le miró y negó con la cabeza-. LA HAS ESTADO ESPIANDO!

Sirius: Dilo más alto si ves que tal. Me parece que aun hay un par de habitantes en Australia que no te han oído-murmuró con sarcasmo mientras se tumbaba en su cama.

James: Para qué?-preguntó ignorándole.

Sirius: Para ver su reacción…Joder James…he sido un completo y absoluto imbecil. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero no sabía lo que estaba haciendo-se lamentó girando la cabeza para mirar a su amigo poniendo cara de pena.

James: No pasa nada, mi nariz aun te guarda un poco de rencor pero vamos, por lo demás todo olvidado.

Sirius: Ese tal Daniel me pone de los nervios, por lo visto se lleva demasiado bien con Andrew y cada vez que está cerca de ella me hierve la sangre. Encima no sé que le ha pasado a Remus con Phoebe y está destrozado pero tampoco nos quiso contar nada a Evans y a mi anoche y eso me preocupó… y para colmo te veo a ti abrazándola…perdí los papeles por completo…y a ella le dije tantas burradas ¡Me odio a mi mismo!

James tardó unos minutos en contestar, le sorprendía como Lily había acertado la noche anterior al describirle todo lo que le había pasado a su amigo ¿Acaso eran tan trasparentes?

Sirius: James? Me estás escuchando?-preguntó tratando de atraer su atención.

James: Si. Es solo que no sé que decirte. Te portaste como un cretino y lo más lógico es que ahora mismo Andrew no quiera verte ni en pintura.

Sirius: La vi llorando ¿sabes? Desde que me subí al árbol lo único que hizo fue llorar.

James: Cómo lo sabes?

Sirius: Duerme con la persiana subida y la luz de la calle iluminaba su cara. Se ha pasado prácticamente toda la noche llorando. Debían ser las seis de la mañana cuando al final se quedó dormida. No sabes la sensación de culpa y de impotencia que sentí…soy idiota.

James: Pad deja de torturarte. Lo hecho hecho está, eso no puedes cambiarlo. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es darla un poco de tiempo y luego hablar con ella.

Sirius: Darla tiempo?

James: Si, un par de días. Como te vea ahora lo más seguro es que te tire algo a la cabeza y tampoco queremos que acabes en San Mungo solo por intentar pedir perdón.

Sirius: Tienes razón-concedió y él de gafas se levantó de la cama.

James: Como siempre. Ahora vamos a buscar a Remus y vámonos a comer fuera y luego a un sitio que hay por aquí cerca en el que tocan grupos de música que me han dicho que está muy bien.

Sirius: James…perdona por lo del puñetazo y por pensar que tú y Andrew…

James: Eres idiota Sirius Cómo pudiste pensar que yo te iba a intentar quitar a tu novia?! Acaso no me conoces?

Sirius: No sabía lo que hacía…lo siento-se disculpó de nuevo y su amigo le pasó el brazo por los hombros amistosamente. Mientras salían de la habitación.

Lejos de allí, en un barrió de lo más normal, en una casa de lo más normal una familia de lo más normal pasaba un día de navidad de lo más normal.

Sra. Evans: Lily cielo baja! Tienes visita!-gritó la madre de Lily mientras sostenía la puerta abierta y la pelirroja salió de su habitación intrigada-. Pasa, ahora baja.

La rubia conocida como Phoebe entró en casa de los Evans y vio como su amiga bajaba las escaleras vestida con la misma camiseta que le había traído ella misma de Italia.

Lily: Hola Phoebe! Mil gracias! Me ha encantado el libro que me has regalado! Qué tal? Qué haces por aquí?-saludó la pelirroja emocionada al ver a su amiga y esta se encogió de hombros.

Phoebe: Necesitaba hablar con alguien…-admitió con cara de preocupación y ambas amigas subieron al cuarto de Lily por indicación de esta.

Una vez allí Lily empezó a recoger la ropa y los zapatos que tenía por ahí tirados mientras Phoebe se sentaba en la cama desecha de la pelirroja.

Lily: Perdona el desastre, llevo unos días que no sé ni donde tengo la cabeza. Mi madre dice que Potter me trastorna…

Phoebe: Tú madre?-la interrumpió sorprendida y su amiga dejó de recoger cosas del suelo y la miró un poco avergonzada.

Lily: Si, a mi madre se lo cuento todo. Opina como vosotras, que estoy enamorada y eso me trastorna-. Explicó mientras terminaba de recoger los zapatos y se sentaba junto a su amiga, la cual se había adueñado de un cojín y lo estaba apachurrando contra su pecho-. Y bien? Qué pasó ayer con Remus? Está destrozado…

Phoebe: Verás…-cogió aire antes de empezar el relato mientras su mirada se fijaba en una revista que había tirada en el suelo-. Ayer por la noche Remus y yo salimos un momento fuera, ya sabes, a tomar el aire y huir un poco de la cargada atmósfera de la fiesta.  
El caso es que Remus se puso muy serio y me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, eso me preocupó y traté de quitarle tensión al momento bromeando. Le dije que si lo que le pasaba es que estaba con otra y se puso aun más serio. Me juró que eso nunca pasaría y luego me dijo que me quería…

Lily: Y?-preguntó al ver como su amiga se quedaba en silencio.

Phoebe: No lo ves? Me ha dicho que me quiere…

Lily: Y tú a él no?

Phoebe: Si! Claro que le quiero pero…no estoy preparada para decirlo. Es algo que me viene grande, me da miedo no estar a la altura…solo tengo 17 años, lo que yo quiero es salir por ahí, divertirme…me asusta la responsabilidad que acarrean esas dos palabras ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?-admitió apretando aun más fuerte el cojín.

Lily: Si, claro que te entiendo. Es normal que te de miedo pero es algo que tienes que hablarlo con él. Ayer Sirius y yo intentamos hablar con él pero no soltó ni una palabra de lo que le pasaba.

Phoebe: Pero… ¿cómo quieres que hable con él? Qué le digo? Oye Remus perdona, ayer cuando me dijiste que me querías me largué porque no soy capaz de decirte que yo también te quiero.

Lily: Hombre, creo que esa no es la mejor forma-opinó levantándose de la cama y desapareciendo entre la ropa de su armario- Pero tienes que hablar…con él…¡Auch! MAMÁ! DONDE ESTÁ MI SUDADERA VERDE?!

Sra. Evans: EN EL SEGUNDO CAJÓN CIELO!- le gritó desde el piso de abajo y la pelirroja buscó donde su madre decía dando con la susodicha sudadera.

Lily: Aquí está!-exclamó triunfante y luego volvió a centrar su atención en su amiga-. He llamado hace un rato a Andrew por teléfono y me ha dicho que su madre la lleva contra su voluntad a casa de los Black así que tú te quedas hoy a comer aquí y luego nos vamos por ahí a tomar algo. Necesitas despejarte…todas lo necesitamos.

Phoebe: Es una orden, no un ofrecimiento ¿verdad?- preguntó y su amiga la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lily: Pues claro que es una orden ¿en serio piensas que voy a permitir que vuelvas a casa en ese estado de semi-zombi en el que estás? Tú te quedas conmigo que yo te animo y así juntas pensamos que le tienes que decir a Remus porque como te deje sola meterás más la pata seguro.

Phoebe: Genial…la doctora amor Lily pasa consulta… Te recuerdo que aun no has hablado con Potter-la picó, lo cual no fue buena idea.

Lily: Y dale con Potter…que pesados sois todos con Potter… ¡hasta el propio Potter es pesado consigo mismo¡Ya he dicho que hablaré con él después de navidades! Fin de la discusión…de verdad…últimamente tengo a Potter hasta en la sopa…-se quejó la pelirroja mientras terminaba de coger ropa-. Me voy a la ducha. ¡¡MAMI¡¿QUÉ HAY DE COMER?!

Sra. Evans: Sopa de Potter y pollo a la James-bromeó la mujer tras oír los gritos de su hija.

Lily¡QUÉ GRACIOSA!-gritó irónica mientras veía como su amiga se reía disimuladamente-. Cuando termine bajamos a comer. Vete pensando a donde vamos luego y cuando lo decidas llamas a Andrew y se lo dices a ver si se puede escapar en algún momento y se puede unir a nosotras ¿vale?-vio como la rubia asentía con la cabeza antes de salir de su cuarto y meterse en el baño.

A la hora del té los tres miembros de la familia Cullen ya se encontraban en la acogedora casa de los Black.  
El señor Black y el señor Cullen hablaban tranquilamente sobre asuntos relacionados con los negocios de cada uno, el ministerio o la pureza de sangre. Mientras las mujeres charlaban entre ellas y Andrew y Regulus escuchaban la conversación. Conversación que gracias a cierto comentario de la señora Cullen se había centrado en el tema favorito de Andrew, Sirius Black.

Sra. Black: Hazme caso querida, lo mejor que podías haber hecho era apartarte de ese traidor a la sangre.

Sra. Cullen: Eso mismo pensé yo cuando me enteré de que ya no estaban juntos. Que alivio-coincidió la madre de Andrew acariciado la mano de su hija.

Sra. Black: Lo que yo te diga, ese chico es de lo más orgulloso y egoísta. Por no hablar de su traición.-añadió en tono dramático como si se tratara de una actriz-. Como pudo…mi propio hijo…no quiero ni pensarlo-murmuró con fingida aflicción mientras las miradas de ambos adolescentes se encontraban.

Regulus enseguida interpretó la mirada de su invitada como un "haz lo que sea pero sácame de aquí" y apiadándose de ella se levantó del sofá en el que había estado sentado y la invitó a ver la casa. Andrew aceptó gustosa la invitación y le agradeció disimuladamente el gesto cuando salieron del salón.  
La primera parada de la visita fue la habitación del pequeño de los Black, donde la morena se sintió una extraña al entrar.  
La decoración del cuarto era fiel a los colores de la casa del dueño, el plateado y el verde adornaban cada rincón de la estancia, sobre la cama estaba pintado el escudo de la familia a la que el chico pertenecía, junto al lema de esta "Toujours pur". Pero lo que llamó la atención de la chica fue una fotografía tomada ese mismo año a principio de curso. Los siete adolescentes vestidos con la equipación del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin la sonreían, y en el centro se encontraba su acompañante, Regulus.

Andrew: Orgulloso de ser buscador ¿eh?-le preguntó y él se acercó a observar la foto también.

Regulus: Mi hermano nunca entró en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor…es en lo único en lo que no me siento inferior a él-admitió apartándose y sentándose en la silla que había frente al escritorio.

Andrew¿Inferior¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó intrigada sentándose con cuidado sobre la cama perfectamente hecha.

Regulus¡Oh venga! Ya sabes, el perfecto Sirius con sus perfectas notas, su perfecta presencia…lo único que ponía a mamá de los nervios era su tendencia a diferenciarse de nosotros en todo lo que podía. Pero aun así seguía presumiendo de él cuando tenía la más mínima posibilidad…hasta que se fue.

Andrew: Eso no es lo que él dice. Según Sirius tus padres se pasaban el día recordándole lo perfecto que eras tú.

Regulus¡Pues claro! En lo que a ideales se refiere. Porque querían que Sirius pensara como yo, así tendrían el hijo perfecto.

Andrew: Cualquiera que te oiga pensará que estás celoso de tu hermano…

Regulus: No son celos, nunca lo fueron…simplemente le admiraba. Siempre he querido ser como él, ser tan buen mago, tan popular, tan "deseado". De pequeño eso me hizo odiarle y por eso nos llevamos tan mal.

Andrew¿Ahora seguís llevándoos mal por eso?-preguntó curiosa y el chico se encogió de hombros.

Regulus: No, ahora ya es más por rutina. Estamos acostumbrados a pelearnos y no vamos a perder la costumbre.

Andrew: Deberíais-le aconsejó mientras su mirada recorría la habitación centrándose esta vez en recortes de periódico que había bajo el escudo familiar.

Todos trataban sobre un carismático mago y sus ideas sobre la pureza de sangre y el poder de los magos sobre los muggles. La chica miró a Regulus atónita al leer los titulares de varios recortes.

Andrew: No me puedo creer que defiendas toda esta basura.

Regulus¿Y qué si lo hago? Yo no creo que sea basura, opino que hay que terminar con la mezcla de sangre-defendió su postura mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Andrew: Eso es una estupidez. Mis mejores amigas son hijas de muggles y son las dos unas brujas increíbles. Tan buenas como cualquier mago de sangre limpia como tú y como yo, mejores que algunos incluso.

Regulus: Preferiría que no habláramos del tema. Ninguno de los dos va a cambiar de opinión y lo único que vamos a conseguir es terminar discutiendo. ¿Te parece que sigamos viendo la casa?-propuso y la chica aceptó con la cabeza.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y siguieron caminando hasta que Andrew se detuvo en seco. El moreno se giró para mirarla y le dio rabia ver como los dedos de la chica acariciaban el nombre de su hermano grabado en aquella placa. Aun así se acercó y la invitó a entrar.

Regulus¿Quieres verlo? Te sorprendería ver lo parecidos que son mi hermano y su cuarto-bromeó y ella negó con la cabeza tímidamente.

Andrew: No creo que sea buena idea…

Regulus: No seas tonta, él no va a volver por aquí, no se enterará de que hemos entrado. Adelante-la interrumpió abriendo la puerta y empujándola para que entrara.

Efectivamente la habitación era igual que su dueño. Llamaba la atención enseguida las ganas que siempre había tenido el chico de diferenciarse de su familia, por eso decoraban la habitación los estandartes y los colores de la casa del dueño. El escarlata y el dorado estaban por todas partes haciendo que la chica tuviese cierto sentimiento de familiaridad.  
Además, en las paredes, también había pegadas varias fotos de motos muggle, las cuales llamaron de inmediato la atención de la chica, al ser esta también una gran aficionada a ellas. Y por último reparó, sin disimular una mueca de disgusto, en las fotos de mujeres muggle en bikini.

Andrew: Sirius…-murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco y centrándose en una foto que había captado su atención. Ahí estaban los cuatro merodeadores sonriéndola desde su pequeño marco. Por inercia alzó la mano para acariciar la figura que representaba a Sirius pero la detuvo a mitad de camino y se giró, avergonzada, para mirar a Regulus.

Regulus¿Ves lo que te decía? Son exactamente iguales cuarto y dueño-repitió con una sonrisa.

Andrew: Si…ya lo veo-murmuró entristecida de pronto y Regulus dejó de sonreír y la miró muy serio.

Regulus¿Puedo preguntar qué te ha pasado con mi hermano?-titubeó no muy seguro de si era lo correcto sacar el tema a la luz. Ella parecía demasiado triste.

Andrew: Decidió que lo mejor para los dos era dejarlo-contestó encogiéndose de hombros y al ver como la cara del moreno denotaba sorpresa intentó explicarlo mejor-Me vio abrazada a James y se pensó lo que no era…me acusó de ponerle los cuernos con su mejor amigo y me dijo que como yo nunca había confiado en él y él ya no confiaba en mi lo mejor era dejarlo-se explico con frialdad asegurándose de que su expresión no mostraba ninguno de los múltiples sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su corazón.

Regulus: Mi hermano es idiota…-afirmó negando con la cabeza-. Pero no te preocupes, se dará cuenta de cómo ha metido la pata e irá corriendo a pedirte perdón. Se nota que le importas demasiado-. Trató de consolarla mientras ella se sentaba en la cama de su ex-novio y se abrazaba a sus rodillas.

Andrew: No sé si quiero perdonarle-se encogió de hombros y evitó que su mirada coincidiera con la de Regulus-. Lo que me dijo me hizo mucho daño.

Regulus: Es normal, con lo bocazas que es debió soltar todas las burradas que tiene en su repertorio pero no creo que lo hiciera conscientemente.

Andrew¿A no?-le interrumpió sorprendida.

Regulus: Quiero decir que habló sin pensar. Por lo general es así, él lo llama rebeldía pero lo que le pasa es que primero actúa y luego, piensa.

Andrew dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

Andrew: Tendré que pensarlo, ahora mismo no soy capaz de pensar fríamente sobre el tema.

Regulus¿Te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta por ahí y dejamos el tema "Sirius" totalmente olvidado?

Andrew: Ahora que lo dices mis amigas iban a pasar la tarde en el "Black and white" en ese sitio hacen los mejores perritos calientes que he probado en mi vida y además hay música en directo…

Regulus: Si, lo sé. Conozco el sitio.

Andrew: Las he dicho que intentaría pasarme en cuanto pudiera ¿quieres venirte conmigo?

El ofrecimiento de la chica no pareció terminar de convencer al moreno y eso quedó patente en su expresión.

Regulus: No sé, no creo que se una…

Andrew: Regulus, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo-tras esa petición ambos se miraron a los ojos y el moreno cedió mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Regulus: Está bien, vamos.

Lily y Phoebe habían llegado al lugar cuando, por suerte, aun no había demasiada gente y quedaban mesas libres. Aprovecharon para sentarse en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario donde un pequeño grupo de cuatro chicos no mucho mayores que ellas afinaban los instrumentos y preparaban sus canciones para su próxima actuación.  
Tras pedir un par de batidos de chocolate ambas chicas se dispusieron a continuar con el tema de conversación que les había ocupado toda la comida y toda la tarde…Remus Lupin.

Lily: A ver Phoebe, por vigésima vez ya¿Por qué demonios te niegas a hablar con Remus sobre el tema? Evitarlo no va a arreglar nada.

Phoebe: Porque va a ser peor Lily…ya te he dicho que no puedo llegar y decirle que no soy capaz de decirle que le quiero porque me aterra lo que esas dos palabras significan…me dejará seguro…y no quiero estar sin Remus.

Lily: Pero tampoco tienes intención de comprometerte lo suficiente como para decirle que le quieres-afirmó aunque más bien parecía una acusación y esto la rubia lo notó.

Phoebe: No hagas que yo parezca la mala de la película Lils. ¿Crees que yo estoy cómoda con esta situación? Estoy hecha un lío y no sé que hacer…

Lily: Perdona…en parte te entiendo, a mi también me da miedo enfrentarme a James-admitió intentando animar a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Phoebe: Desde luego…vaya par de patas para un banco… ¿por qué nos daría este año por prestarles atención?

Lily: La culpa es de Andrew, que provocó a Sirius…

Andrew¿Qué pasa conmigo?-preguntó la morena apareciendo tras las chicas acompañada por Regulus.

Ambas se levantaron para saludar a su amiga pero se detuvieron al ver a su acompañante.

Andrew: Tranquilas, será un Slytherin pero no es venenoso…-murmuró al ver las caras de sus amigas.

Lily: Perdona…es que nos ha sorprendido. Hola Regulus ¿qué tal?

Regulus: Bien gracias-contestó el moreno sentándose en una de las sillas, gesto que Andrew imitó.

Phoebe: Lo tuyo no es normal, no sueltas a un Black y te agarras al otro- Andrew la fulminó con la mirada por ese comentario y Regulus se sonrojó.

Y entonces, en escasos segundos, ahí dentro pasó de todo.  
El grupo de música empezó a tocar una canción para comprobar el sonido y los instrumentos. Los tres merodeadores entraron en el local. Las tres chicas les vieron y se quedaron lívidas. Sirius vio a su hermano sentado junto a Andrew y su cara se puso roja de rabia. Roja también se puso la cara de Remus, solo que esta de vergüenza al ver a Phoebe allí.

Una atmósfera tan densa que se podía cortar llenó la cafetería mientras los siete chicos clavaban su mirada los unos en los otros, algunos intentando mutilarse visualmente. Fue James el primero que se atrevió a decir una palabra.

James: Vaya…pues parece que se va a quedar buena noche…-murmuró mirando hacia la ventana, desde la cual vio un par de enormes y negros nubarrones y deseó tragarse la lengua-. Pad, Moony, será mejor que nos sentemos-propuso aunque su propuesta se volvió una orden cuando se vio obligado a empujar a sus dos amigos hasta una mesa y les obligó a sentarse. Lo único que no consiguió fue que la cara de Remus recuperara su color habitual y mirara a algún otro lado que no fuera a sus zapatos. O que Sirius dejara de acribillar a su hermano con la mirada.

Por su parte Lily trató de tranquilizar a sus amigas dándole la mano a una Phoebe que no hacía más que mover las rodillas arriba y abajo frenéticamente, haciendo que la mesa corriera peligro de volcar. Andrew no necesitó ayuda ya que optó por mostrarse más fría que el clima que hacía fuera y centró absolutamente toda su atención en Regulus ignorando el hecho de que su cabreado ex-novio estaba a escasos metros de ellos.

Andrew: Mira que Londres es grande, mira que hay cosas que hacer, mira que hay cafeterías…Pues no, tenía que decidir venir a la misma cafetería y en el mismo momento en el que decido venir yo…-murmuró apretando los labios enfadada, mientras Regulus la cogía las manos.

Regulus: Tranquila, ignora el hecho de que está aquí y limítate a pasar una noche agradable-la aconsejó. Lo que no sabía el pequeño de los Black era que a su hermano no le había hecho ninguna gracia el ver esas manos juntas y ya se había levantado y cubría el terreno que les separaba a grandes zancadas.

Sirius¡Suéltala!-ordenó con voz grave y Andrew se levantó de la silla y se enfrentó a él.

Andrew¿Y si no quiere qué?

Sirius: Tú no te metas.

Andrew¡Me meteré si me da la gana idiota!-bramó encolerizada- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir quién me puede tocar?

Sirius: Pues tu…-las palabras murieron en su garganta a la vez que la chica soltaba una amarga carcajada.

Andrew¿Tu qué Black¿Ibas a decir "tu novia"¿Eso ibas a decir? Permíteme que te de la nueva noticia. ¡Ayer me dejaste! Luego soy libre para hacer lo que me de la gana con quién me de la gana y sin que tú interfieras.

James: Basta ya los dos, menudo espectáculo estáis dando-intervino el de gafas cogiendo a su amigo del brazo y tirando de él para llevarlo a la mesa. El moreno no se movió.

Regulus: Hazle caso, no empeores más las cosas-le recomendó su hermano en tono conciliador y esto hizo que Sirius volviera en sí y mirara a su hermano con los ojos como platos.

Sirius¿Qué?

Lily: Ya le has oído Black. Vuelve a tu mesa y no calientes más el ambiente-fue la pelirroja la que repitió la recomendación y Sirius cedió y, apartando la mano de James con un golpe brusco, volvió a su mesa.

Lily y James se miraron y la pelirroja se encogió de hombros sin saber que hacer para calmar los ánimos.

Entonces, por primera vez en esa noche, pudieron escuchar la letra de la canción que el grupo tocaba sin dejar de mirar a los siete chicos que proporcionaban el espectáculo y la emoción de la noche.

_Te echo de menos,  
tanto que cada momento que no estás conmigo es un desafío.  
Vuelve conmigo.  
Vuelve que no hay otro abrazo que me desahogue, que me quite el frío.  
Te echo de menos.  
Tanto es el dolor que siento y siento que reviento, el cielo es mi testigo.  
Y por este amor te pido otra oportunidad._

Una fugaz mirada se cruzó entre las parejas al escuchar la canción y notar como calaba hondo en cada uno de los seis corazones. Después esa mirada se vio resignada a quedar en el olvido y de nuevo la indiferencia creció entre ellos como una barrera infranqueable.

* * *

Bueno, esta vez nadie se me puede quejar Ehhh!!! Aquí os traigo un nuevo chap recién salido de mi teclado (bueno…recién recién…XD) En fin, mucha acción el capítulo en sí no tiene, se limita a explicar un poco los porqués de cada una de las reacciones que tuvieron los personajes en el capítulo anterior. Pero vamos, para el próximo os prometo más cosas, tengo mis dos neuronas en funcionamiento ya, ideando cosas para el próximo capítulo. Espero no defraudaros!! XD

En lo referente a los rr…como siempre dar las gracias jooo que felicidad me da cada vez que abro el mail y tengo un aviso de rr!! Da gusto ver que pasarse horas escribiendo merece la pena porque a la gente le gusta :-D

**mps94**: Me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Aquí tienes un nuevo chap…como verás no he tardado demasiado!! Me estoy portando Ehhh XD (demasiado tiempo libre) Espero que te guste!!!

**Piofa**: Buf!! Por partes. El capítulo anterior lo escribí pensando en ti, yo también soy de las que prefiere tener a la parejita tirándose los platos a la cabeza aunque lo cierto es que llega un punto que acabo tirándome de los pelos porque quiero que se líen de nuevo. Yo solo te digo que me encanta ver a Andrew y a Sirius cabreados, me lo paso genial haciéndoles discutir y recuerdo que tienen un castigo juntos pendiente…ahí queda eso. Lo que dijiste de Snape al principio lo pensé pero al final decidí no meter a Snape de por medio (de momento) demasiados problemas tienen ya Lily y James como para añadirle otro pero mi queridísimo amigo Severus dará que hablar (era irónico lo de queridísimo…no puedo con él!)  
Y a Phoebe…enriéndela mujer!!! Que a los 17 años un tío con el que llevas saliendo 3 meses te diga que te quiere tiene que asustar…a mi me horrorizaría!! Y tengo un año más XD. Debe ser que yo soy demasiado independiente y tanta responsabilidad para con un hombre aun no la veo…igual a los 30 cambio de opinión juas! Un beso!!!

**Clau malfoy**: Si, yo misma lo asumo…soy mala con mis pobres personajes pero tienen que espabilar que estaban demasiado enamorados…un poco de acción en sus vidas no les vendrá nada mal!! XD Phoebe no está loca, solo asustada. Sirius, como bien dice Regulus, primero actúa y luego piensa…luego así le van las cosas… Y como bien dices, Lily tiene más confianza.  
Respecto al 7º…pues eso que es de los mejores libros que he leído (pese a….) y no, pocas sagas me van a enganchar tanto!! Aun así tengo otra que me tiene en ascuas!! "Crepúsculo" lleva dos libros publicados y faltan otros dos y en cuanto a mis preferencias tengo ambas sagas que no sé muy bien cual me gusta más ehh!! XD  
Lo de la rana…dejémoslo a parte…no sé en qué demonios estaría pensando XD. Un beso!!

Gracias por leer y dejar rr XD  
Besos enormes!!!


	25. Volver

* * *

**Volver**

Tras aquel encuentro fortuito en la cafetería ni Phoebe ni Andrew estuvieron muy dispuestas a salir de casa por miedo a encontrarse con ciertas personas, con lo que Lily se vio obligada a pasarse el resto de las vacaciones yendo de una casa a otra cargando con sus infalibles remedios para el mal de amor. Vease litros de helado de chocolate, varias películas de lo más empalagoso y lo mejor de todo, buena compañía.  
¿Qué hay mejor que una tarde de invierno encerrada en el salón de tu casa con tus dos mejores amigas atiborrándote a helado de chocolate mientras lloras desconsoladamente porque se ha muerto Jack en Titanic?  
De esa forma fueron pasando uno a uno los días hasta que las vacaciones de navidad llegaron a su fin, lo que irremediablemente significaba volver a subir a la locomotora escarlata que llevaría a cada estudiante, de nuevo, al castillo donde estudiaban.  
Así, baúl en mano, túnica puesta y con solo 5 minutos para atravesar la pared y subir al tren, tres de los cuatro merodeadores corrían por toda la estación de trenes ignorando las miradas que les lanzaba la gente.

Remus: Me lo veo, no llegamos, nos quedamos en tierra, no podremos volver a Hogwarts, no nos examinaremos de los EXTASIS y acabaremos trabajando como cajeros de un supermercado dejado de la mano de Dios donde solo van a comprar las típicas marujas de turno-se lamentó el castaño entre jadeos sin dejar de correr.

James: Eso díselo a Sirius, que el muy idiota no podía salir de casa si no tenía su bote de gomina…y no cualquier gomina…solo la que él usa… ¡un cuarto de hora en busca de la dichosa gomina!

Sirius: Deja de criticarme, este fabuloso aspecto no se consigue conformándose uno con "cualquier gomina" –se defendió- ¡Queréis correr un poco más rápido que no llegamos!

Remus¿Y de qué te sirve tu fabuloso aspecto si Andrew sigue sin querer saber nada de ti?

Sirius: Eso…tú mete el dedo en la llaga… no es de mi del que huyen cuando digo "te quiero"

Remus¡Qué te jodan Black!

James: DEJAR DE DISCUTIR QUE NO LLEGAMOS-gritó desesperado atravesando la pared y viendo como la locomotora avisaba de que en breves momentos se pondría en marcha.

Por su parte Andrew, Lily y Phoebe ya estaban tranquilamente sentadas en uno de los compartimentos.  
Lily había abierto el libro que Phoebe la había regalado por navidad, ya llevaba leído más de la mitad del libro y la verdad es que a cada página que leía más le gustaba.  
Andrew estaba sentada junto a la puerta del compartimento con su gata hecha un ovillo sobre las piernas. Y Phoebe se limitaba a ver como los padres de los alumnos más pequeños despedían a sus hijos desde el andén cuando el tren estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha.

Phoebe¡Eh¿Esos no son Remus, Potter y Black? Como no se den prisa no suben al tren-comentó la rubia y Lily dejó de prestarle atención a su libro para mirar también por la ventana. Andrew simplemente lo ignoró.

Al final y por los pelos, los tres chicos consiguieron subir al tren y las chicas se volvieron a sentar, respirando más tranquilas.

Lily: Lo han conseguido-anunció dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

Andrew: Genial…mi gozo en un pozo. Como vea que alguno de los tres tiene la más mínima intención de entrar en nuestro compartimento no respondo de mi misma.

Dicho y hecho. Para desgracia de la morena la puerta por la que los merodeadores habían entrado estaba demasiado cerca de su compartimento, y en cuestión de minutos los tres acalorados chicos aparecieron tras la puerta de cristal y se detuvieron pensativos.  
Fue Sirius el que tomó la iniciativa y abrió la puerta, quedándose impactado con el efusivo recibimiento de la morena.  
Andrew¡LARGO!-exclamó, sin mirarle, antes de que este pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

Sirius: Andrew…

Andrew: Para ti soy Cullen-le interrumpió mientras James aprovechaba la pequeña disputa y entraba en el compartimento dejándose caer, agotado, en el asiento junto a Lily.

Sirius: Andrew por favor…-la helada mirada que esta le dedicó le hizo desistir-. Está bien, Cullen. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Andrew: No-negó tajante volviendo a apartar su mirada del moreno, el cual empezaba a desesperarse.

Remus también había entrado en el compartimento y se había sentado junto a una avergonzada Phoebe que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana.

Sirius: Por favor…-insistió.

Andrew¿No me has oído? He dicho que no-repitió y el moreno suspiró cansado y entró en el compartimento colocándose frente a Andrew.

Sirius: Si, te he oído. Y no acepto un "no" por respuesta-repuso el moreno y, tras apartar a la pequeña gata que bufó porque la habían despertado, cogió a la chica en brazos y la sacó de allí ignorando los gritos y las quejas.

Los otros cuatro chicos observaron la escena impresionados y una vez el moreno desapareció de su vista se miraron entre ellos con la misma cara de sorpresa.

James: Sirius es único…

Lily: Pues que se ande con cuidado porque lo mismo no vuelve de una pieza-comentó como quién no quiere la cosa y el de gafas sonrió.

Dicen que los adolescentes son difíciles de manejar. Desde luego Sirius Black puede estar seguro de ello ya que no le resultó nada fácil llevar a Andrew hasta un compartimento vacío sin que esta se cayese al suelo a causa de lo mucho que se movía. Aun así lo consiguió, y una vez a solas la morena la dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sirius: No seas cría…

Andrew: Habló el maduro…Ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar contigo.

Sirius: Bueno pues escúchame…

Andrew: Pues no te escucho-añadió tapándose las orejas con las manos.

Sirius: Lo siento…de verdad-se disculpó y se calló durante unos segundos para ver si la morena mostraba algún indicio de que le estaba escuchando. No fue así, con lo que el moreno continuó-. No debí actuar así y mucho menos decirte todo lo que te dije, lo sé y lo admito, pero entiéndeme. Sentí celos…y eso es algo que nunca había sentido, o al menos no con tanta intensidad. No supe como actuar, nunca me había enfrentado a algo así-confesó sintiéndose terriblemente débil y un poco confuso-. Siempre solían ser ellas las que estaban celosas por mí. Nunca me ha importado tanto alguien como para sentir celos. Nunca me ha importado tanto alguien como me importas tú.

La morena dejó de taparse las orejas y se secó las lágrimas, que pugnaban por escaparse de sus ojos, con la túnica. Después se giró y, en silencio, miró a Sirius a los ojos durante unos segundos.  
Más que cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado el moreno fueron sus ojos los que hicieron que la morena se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio. No se trataba de un discurso aprendido de memoria y recitado perfectamente. Realmente hablaba con el corazón…pero… ¿y qué hay del corazón roto de la morena?

Andrew: Está bien Sirius, te perdono-dijo al fin con una medio sonrisa y en un impulso Sirius se acercó para besarla. Ella apoyó sus manos en el pecho del chico y le detuvo.

"Te perdono" No significa, está todo olvidado, bésame. Y eso la morena lo tenía muy claro, al contrario que Sirius que la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Andrew: He dicho que te perdono, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesta a volver contigo Sirius-le aclaró dándole palmaditas en el pecho.

Sirius: Andrew por favor-rogó rodeando las manos de la morena con las suyas-. Dame una segunda oportunidad.

Andrew: Ya te la di ¿recuerdas? Aquella vez que oí como le decías a Rachel que yo no era más que un juego y que a ti nadie te atrapaba.

Sirius: Andrew he cambiado…

Andrew: Me acabas de decir que son celos ¿no¿Te crees que yo no los sentí cuando le dijiste eso a Rachel? Y si no me equivoco no fui, hecha una fiera, a pegarla y a ti no te dije ninguna de las burradas que me dijiste tú a mi.

Sirius¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres volver conmigo porque no actué como tú lo hiciste?-preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

Andrew: No, cada cual es libre para actuar como quiera. No quiero volver contigo por lo que me dijiste. "Tú no confías en mi" No sé si confío en ti o no, a veces creo que no te conozco. "Y yo ya no confío en ti"…

Sirius¡Si qué confío en ti!-la interrumpió tratando de defenderse.

Andrew¿Y¿Te crees que no veo la cara que pones cada vez que hablo con Danny o con tu hermano? Y los dos son mis amigos y me gusta estar con ellos por mucho que tú les acribilles con la mirada. No es fácil estar hablando con un amigo tuyo sabiendo que tu novio le está maldiciendo interiormente.

Sirius: Sigo sin comprenderte.

Andrew: Tú confías en mi y yo confío en ti, vale, pero ninguno de los dos confiamos en "los demás" no tiene sentido que sigamos saliendo juntos…no tiene sentido seguir pasando malos ratos por lo que puedan hacer terceras personas.

Sirius: Pero...Andrew...te quiero.

Andrew: Y yo también Sirius, pero no basta...el amor no lo es todo y si no hay confianza el amor se queda pequeño-le explicó y él escuchó evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Sirius¿Estás completamente segura de esto?-preguntó para cerciorarse y ella asintió con la cabeza. Después soltó sus manos.

Andrew: Pero podemos ser amigos…

Sirius: No, soy demasiado competitivo como para conformarme con el premio de consolación. O todo o nada.

Andrew: Pues nada entonces-dijo mirándole desafiante mientras él sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

Sirius: Yo también quiero darte tu regalo de navidad.

Andrew: O todo o nada Black…y hemos quedado en que nada-le recordó cerrando, con sus manos, la mano del moreno alrededor de la cajita-. El deseado Black vuelve a estar en el mercado-murmuró con sorna-. Cuídate-le deseó saliendo por la puerta sin volverse para mirarle una última vez.

Ninguno de los morenos volvió al compartimento donde estaban los demás y esto empezó a preocuparles.  
Bueno, lo cierto era que desde que se habían ido Sirius y Andrew en ese compartimento no se había cruzado una sola palabra. Phoebe seguía ausente observando el paisaje y Remus, demasiado tímido, no se atrevía a preguntar qué la pasaba. Mientras que Lily y James estaban atentos por si escuchaban algún grito o golpe que les hiciera sospechar que sus dos amigos habían llegado a las manos a la vez que no dejaban de mirar a la rubia y al castaño esperando que alguno de los dos hiciera algo.  
Con lo que al ver que ni Andrew ni Sirius volvían Lily vio la excusa perfecta para salir de allí antes de volverse completamente loca.

Lily: Voy a buscar a Andrew-anunció levantándose.

James: Déjala, si aun no ha vuelvo y no hemos escuchado nada raro lo más probable es que esté intimando con Sirius-la tranquilizó con una sonrisa y Lily negó con la cabeza.

Lily: James…Andrew no tenía intención de perdonar a Sirius, lo más probable es que cada uno esté solo en algún lugar del tren. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que Sirius te necesita.

James: Que Andrew no pensaba…-repitió pero dejó la frase inacabada al ver como la cabeza de la pelirroja se movía negativamente-. Voy a por Sirius antes de que cometa alguna tontería.

Lily¿Cómo que una tontería? No querrás decir que puede hacer algo…

James: No-la interrumpió-. No hará nada contra su persona pero…Rachel también está en este tren.

Lily¡No por Dios!-puso los ojos en blanco mientras ponía una mueca de desagrado-. Vete a por Sirius ¡ya! Yo voy a buscar a Andrew.

Encontrarlos no les resultó demasiado difícil. Sirius no se había movido del sitio donde Andrew le había dejado, y ella estaba solo un par de compartimentos más lejos.

Lily: Andrew-susurró arrodillándose en el suelo frente al asiento en el que su amiga estaba tumbada. La acarició la cabeza con ternura apartándole el pelo de los ojos.

Andrew: Lily… ¿Crees que he hecho bien?-preguntó mirando a Lily con los ojos hinchados, consecuencia de haber estado llorando.

Lily: Le has dicho que no-no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación-. Pues no lo sé Andy, eso solo lo podrás saber con el tiempo. Lo mismo a la larga os dais cuenta de que no podéis seguir separados y os juntáis de nuevo.

Andrew: O a lo mejor conozco a mi príncipe de brillante armadura que viene a buscarme subido en su precioso y blanco corcel y me doy cuenta de que esta ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

Lily: A lo mejor-coincidió sonriendo ante el comentario.

Andrew: Entonces ¿por que me siento tan mal? No le viste Lils, no viste la cara de Sirius cuando le dije que no quería seguir con él…fue horrible.

Lily: Date tiempo Andy. Un par de semanas-la aconsejó-. Si ves que las cosas no mejoran entonces habla con él.

Una estampa bastante similar se encontró James al encontrar a su amigo. Sirius estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la vista fija en la cajita que hacía girar entre sus manos.

James¿Qué tal ha ido?-preguntó inocentemente y su amigo levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

Sirius: Para serte sincero…no como esperaba.

James: Y algo un poco más explícito…

Sirius: Me ha perdonado por mi estúpida reacción en la fiesta y por las cosas que la dije pero no quiere volver conmigo…no quiere seguir sufriendo por el temor a terceras personas…o eso es lo que me ha dicho.

James: Lo siento…-fue lo único que pudo decir mientras le daba una afectuosa palmada en la espalda.

Sirius: Me da igual…será por tías-aseguró levantándose-. Desde que nos acercamos a esas tres nos estamos volviendo locos. Volvamos a ser nosotros mismos. Volvamos a perseguir a Snape para gastarle bromas.

James: No creo que Lily…

Sirius: Lily, Lily, Lily…siempre con el nombre de alguna en la boca. Estoy cansado Prongs…volvemos a estar los tres solos. ¡Volvamos a ser los merodeadores!

James: Pad…yo no puedo…-admitió con tono de derrota y Sirius suspiró.

Sirius: Y lo peor es que yo tampoco… ¡qué asco!-murmuró molesto dejándose caer otra vez en el siento-. ¡Mujeres¡No hay quién las entienda!

El hecho de que Lily y James hubiesen ido en busca de sus dos amigos dejó a Phoebe y a Remus solos en el compartimento y la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas a solo unas palabras de distancia…aunque a veces hablar no es tan fácil como parece. Y a Remus le resultó particularmente complicado.

Remus: Phoebe…llevas todas las vacaciones evitándome. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hice o dije para que de pronto decidieras huir de mi… ¡No lo entiendo!

Phoebe: No se trata de ti Remus, soy yo…-confesó la chica dejando de mirar por la ventana y mirando al que se suponía que aun era su novio, a los ojos

Remus: Me suena a guión de película americana…te falta decirme que estás enamorada de otro-murmuró añadiendo una risa bastante amarga al final de la frase.

Phoebe: No es gracioso Remus.

Remus: Tienes razón. No lo es.

Phoebe: Verás…dijiste que me querías-le acusó como si esas palabras fueran suficientes para que el chico comprendiera la totalidad del problema. Como había pasado anteriormente cuando se lo contó a Lily, no bastaron.

Remus¿Qué hay de malo? Es lo que siento… ¿tú no me quieres?

Phoebe¡Si¡Claro que te quiero¡Te quiero un montón Remus!-exclamó antes de que el chico se pensara lo que no era-. Pero…me dio miedo escucharlo…yo no estoy a la altura de esas dos palabras. No soy capaz de decirlas aun.

Remus: Phoebe…-la cogió las manos mientras en su cara aparecía una sonrisa de pura tranquilidad-. Las acabas de decir.

Phoebe¿Qué?

Remus: Has dicho: "Te quiero un montón Remus"-citó mientras la rubia se quedaba pensativa y él expectante.

Phoebe¡Es cierto¡Las he dicho¡¡Remus te he dicho que te quiero!!-exclamó poniéndose de pie mientras Remus se reía-. ¿Ves? Puedo decírtelo…he pasado unas vacaciones tan malas…pero te quiero Remus… ya no me asusta.-el castaño se levantó y rodeó la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de ella y cerraba los ojos.

Remus: Déjame escucharlo solo una vez más-rogó y ella se puso de puntillas de forma que sus labios rozaran los del chico.

Phoebe: Te quiero-susurró contra los labios entreabiertos del castaño justo antes de besarle.

Sirius¡Por favor! Qué hay mentes jóvenes por el tren…hay cosas que sus inocentes ojos aun no deberían ver.-les interrumpió entrando en el compartimento y tumbándose en uno de los asientos.

Remus: Sirius… ¿sabías que existe algo llamado tacto y que no es precisamente un ingrediente de la pizza?

Sirius: Pues no, no lo sabía. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

James: Bueno chicos, estáis de suerte, vais a disfrutar de nuestra maravillosa compañía lo poco que queda de viaje. Remus las manos donde yo pueda verlas. Padfoot aparta que me quiero sentar-el moreno negó con la cabeza mientras la pareja se miraba impactada.

Sirius: Tienes otro sofá, tú con la parejita.

No parecía estar muy de acuerdo con lo que directamente se sentó sobre el estómago de Sirius, el cual emitió un sonoro quejido.

Remus: Ya… ¿Y lo que viene siendo la intimidad¿Sabéis el significado de esa palabra?

Sirius: Moony, al contrario que tú nosotros cuando nos aburrimos no nos aprendemos el diccionario. Prongs quita que pesas lo tuyo-le ordenó empujándole por si la orden no surtía el efecto deseado.

Phoebe: Creo que no nos los despegamos ni con aceite hirviendo…-se lamentó la rubia mirando a Remus con una mezcla de preocupación y diversión en la cara.

Remus: Será mejor que nos sentemos, respiremos hondo y suframos su compañía hasta que lleguemos al castillo-coincidió con ella y las carcajadas de los dos morenos al ver como le habían fastidiado la diversión a su amigo resonaron por todo el tren.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde cuando el tren llegó a su destino y los estudiantes se dirigieron al castillo.  
Una vez allí los dos merodeadores morenos planearon una perfecta tarde de ajedrez mágico en la sala común al calor de las llamas de la chimenea y, con un poco de suerte, con alguna que otra chuchería que Pettigrew pudiese robar de las cocinas.  
Por desgracia ese perfecto y maravilloso plan no se pudo cumplir ya que en el momento que pusieron un pie en el castillo se encontraron con su querida profesora Minerva McGonagall esperándoles.

McGonagall: Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Cullen y Thomson, al despacho del director inmediatamente- ordenó mirándoles a todos a través de sus gafas.

Sirius: La echaba de menos-le dijo a James con sarcasmo.

James: Esto…exactamente ¿recuerdas qué hemos hecho ahora?

Remus¿Te suena de algo Halloween James?-les recordó el licántropo y ambos morenos abrieron la boca.

James¡Es verdad¡Lo de los críos! En fin, vamos.

Los seis chicos emprendieron la marcha hacia el despacho del director. Unos más animados que otros.

Sirius: Año nuevo, vida nueva…y para no variar en nuestra vida nosotros castigados.-comentó el moreno liderando al grupo que subía por las escaleras de caracol que llevaban directamente al despacho del director.

Se detuvieron junto a la puerta al escuchar voces al otro lado. Al parecer el director estaba manteniendo una animada conversación con alguno de los anteriores directores del colegio. Fue Remus el que, tras unos minutos, llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esta se abrió cuando Dumbledore les permitió la entrada.

Dumbledore: Buenas tardes alumnos, espero que hayan pasado unas buenas vacaciones-dijo mientras hacía aparecer seis sillas y ellos se sentaban.

James: Digamos que han sido unas vacaciones un tanto moviditas-admitió y su director le dedicó una afable sonrisa mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos.

Dumbledore: Bien, supongo que sabrán por qué les he mandado llamar-. Las seis cabezas asintieron al unísono-. Perfecto. Mañana, al finalizar sus clases, les espero de nuevo aquí, en mi despacho, para presentarles a sus alumnos. Ya me he encargado de preparar sus horarios de trabajo y he elaborado una lista con lo que cada alumno necesita aprender para dar por concluido el castigo-les informó mientras tres pergaminos levitaban hasta llegar a las manos de Remus, James y Andrew-. ¿Alguna duda, ruego o petición?-preguntó mientras los chicos miraban, por parejas, cada pergamino.

Sirius: Si, yo tengo una.

Dumbledore: Adelante señor Black-le animó el director y el de ojos azules primero miró a Andrew de reojo, la cual mantenía la vista fija en el pergamino.

Sirius: Verá profesor, no me siento demasiado cómodo con la alumna con la que tengo que compartir el castigo, me gustaría saber si podría cambiar las parejas-expuso fríamente y Andrew puso cara de sorpresa.

Dumbledore: Vaya, no parecía que tuviesen demasiados problemas cuando les puse juntos en Noviembre…

Sirius: Las cosas han cambiado.

Dumbledore: Comprendo…-se reclinó más en su silla mirando a Andrew aunque esta no se diera cuenta-. Señorita Cullen¿está usted de acuerdo con esta propuesta?

Andrew: Yo…-miró al director intentando disimular el temblor de su labio inferior-. Si, estoy de acuerdo-aseguró y esta vez fue Sirius el que desvió la mirada disgustado.

Dumbledore: Ya veo… Lo lamento mucho alumnos pero si en noviembre decidí esta distribución fue porque tenía mis razones para hacerlo, y esas razones siguen presentes. No hay cambio de parejas, tendrán que aprender a trabajar juntos-ambos asintieron con la cabeza aunque ninguno se miró en ningún momento-. Si no hay más dudas pueden retirarse.

Una vez salieron del despacho del director James explotó.

James: Vamos a ver… ¿a qué ha venido todo ese numerito del cambio de parejas?-preguntó mirando a los dos morenos, los cuales seguían sin mirarse siquiera.

Andrew: A mi no me preguntes, ha sido cosa del mandril que tienes como amigo-contestó la chica mirando al de gafas con pose altanera para después dar media vuelta y desaparecer sin hacer caso a los gritos de sus amigos.  
Cuando la morena desapareció todas las miradas se centraron en Sirius.

Sirius¡A mi no me miréis así! No quiero estar cerca de ella. Se terminó la discusión-dijo el moreno marchándose por el pasillo opuesto al pasillo por donde se había ido la morena.

Durante la cena Lily y Phoebe no dejaron de mirar hacia las dos grandes puertas esperando que su amiga Andrew apareciera ya que desde que había salido del despacho de Dumbledore nadie la había vuelto a ver.  
Fue entonces cuando, aprovechando que la atención de las dos chicas estaba en cuando y como aparecería su amiga, las dos compañeras de cuarto de estas se hicieron un hueco junto al que oficialmente era el nuevo sitio de los merodeadores en la mesa.

James¿Qué hacéis vosotras dos aquí?-preguntó el de gafas mirando a Rachel y a Juliette, las cuales le dedicaron una sonrisa tan sumamente dulce que tranquilamente podía producir caries.

Juliette: Jooo Jamesito…es que queríamos disfrutar un ratito de vuestra agradable compañía. No os hemos visto en todas las vacaciones- replicó con voz de niña pequeña, pestañeando coquetamente.

Lily: No…lo que me faltaba, aguantaros también mientras como…ni hablar. Largo las dos-ordenó la pelirroja pero ninguna de las dos chicas la prestó atención.  
Juliette trataba de acercarse a James el cual cada vez se echaba más y más hacia atrás aun a riesgo de caerse. Y Rachel solo tenía ojos y oídos para un más que enfadado Sirius.

Rachel: Siri…-le llamó mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos, este no dio muestras de haber reparado en su existencia-. Me han dicho mis fuentes que te has quitado a la mosquita muerta de encima y que vuelves a ser el dios libre que eras antes…

Sirius: Mira Rachel, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus absurdos comentarios. Déjame en paz ¿quieres?-masculló zafando del abrazo pero no es tan fácil escapar de un par de arpías como esas.

Rachel: Huy…alguien tiene mal humor…pero yo sé como hacer que vuelvas a sonreír-le aseguró mientras deslizaba su mano por el muslo del chico agotando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Sirius¡Qué me olvides!-gritó levantándose del banco y saliendo del Gran Comedor.

Lily, cansada del acoso al que la rubia teñida sometía a James, agarró con fuerza la coleta de esta y tiró hacia atrás separándola del moreno.

Lily: Lo diré despacio para que vuestro diminuto cerebro, prácticamente derretido a causa de tanto usar el secador, sea capaz de captar la información. ¡L-A-R-G-O!

Juliette¡Qué grosera eres Evans!

Lily: Lo sé, y además es contagioso así que no te acerques mucho.

Rachel: Vámonos Jul…por lo visto no somos bien recibidas aquí…

Phoebe¡Que aguda!-exclamó irónica mientras las dos chicas se marchaban moviendo exageradamente el culo al andar.

Lily: Y como vea que esa…esa…rubia vuelve a ponerte la mano encima, cobras-le advirtió a James y este la miró alzando las cejas.

James¿Y yo que he hecho ahora?-preguntó sonriendo más de asombro que de diversión.

Lily: Estás avisado-insistió y luego se quedó pensativa mirando su plato medio lleno-. Estas dos me han quitado el hambre. Me voy a buscar a Andrew que me tiene preocupada.

La búsqueda fue más que infructuosa ya que por mucho que Lily buscó por todo el colegio no dio con la morena. Daba la sensación de que se la había tragado la tierra o algo similar. Con lo que, cansada, fue hasta su cuarto a esperar…en algún momento tendría que subir ¿no? a dormir por lo menos.  
Una vez allí se dejó caer, boca arriba, sobre su cama.

Lily: Maldita sea Andrew… ¿se puede saber donde te has metido?-murmuró frotándose los ojos.

Andrew¿Alguien preguntaba por mi?-preguntó abriendo de pronto la puerta del cuarto y entrando, un poco avergonzada.

Lily¿Dónde demonios… ¡¿Pero qué te has hecho?!-exclamó mirando, boquiabierta, a su amiga.

Andrew: Estaba cansada de mi pelo. Llevo toda la tarde encerrada en el baño probando hechizos para conseguir modificar mi aspecto…-se miró en el reflejo de la ventana, sonriendo-. No me queda tan mal ¿no?

Lily: No, lo cierto es que estás muy guapa Andy-aseguró la pelirroja observando a su amiga.  
Donde antes había estado una corta melena morena y rizada, normalmente recogida en un par de coletas ahora había una gran mata de pelo ondulado y largo hasta el pecho. Pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención era el color azul ultramar que este había adquirido, adornado con algún que otro reflejo celeste.

Lily: Como te vea tu madre…

Andrew: Mi madre que diga misa si quiere. Estoy cansada de pensar tanto en los demás…ahora quiero ser un poco egoísta y pensar más en mi y en lo que a mi me apetece.

Lily: A ver ¿qué ha pasado con Black?-preguntó conocedora de los arranques de rebeldía de su amiga siempre propiciados por algún mal momento.

La morena no pudo contestar ya que un fuerte golpe seguido de unos cuantos insultos subidos de tono procedentes de la sala común captó por completo la atención de ambas amigas que bajaron corriendo para ver qué pasaba.  
Un corro bastante grande de curiosos rodeaba a los cuatro merodeadores y a Phoebe.  
La imagen la verdad es que habría asustado a cualquiera. Pegado contra la pared y encogido como si realmente fuera un ratón asustado, estaba Peter balbuceando sin que nadie pudiese entender lo que decía.  
Justo frente a él James trataba de contener, no sin mucho esfuerzo, a un Sirius que estaba rojo de ira y que forcejeaba tratando de librarse de la presa de su amigo.  
Y un poco más retrasado Remus abría y cerraba el puño como si hubiese golpeado algo y ahora le doliera mientras Phoebe, abrazada al castaño, miraba a los cuatro chicos de hito en hito.  
Las dos chicas bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta conseguir llegar donde sus amigos. Allí se detuvieron junto a Remus y Phoebe, escuchando todas y cada una de las envenenadas palabras que soltaba Sirius por su linda boquita.

Sirius¡Traidor¡Maldita y sucia rata traidora¿Qué se suponía que le estabas contando al imbecil de Malfoy eh¡Da la cara cobarde! Para ir a contarle cosas nuestras a las serpientes si que tienes narices ¿no¿Por qué no las tienes para enfrentarnos?

James: Basta Sirius…

Sirius¡No¡Basta no¡Este maldito hijo de...de... ¡Qué ha estado a punto de contar cosas nuestras, James¡¡DE REMUS¡¿Cuántas veces te hemos salvado el culo?! Y tú…tú…¡Nos has traicionado maldito bastardo!-siguió forcejeando. Realmente tenía auténticas ganas de pegar al que se suponía que era su amigo, el cual había empezado a lloriquear.

Remus: Sirius…vale ya-el hecho de que fuera el castaño el que le pedía que se detuviese funcionó y ambos morenos vieron, asombrados, como su amigo se apartaba de las chicas y se acercaba a un Peter que cada vez temblaba más.

Peter: No me pegues Remus…otra vez no…yo no quería…me obligó…me chantajeó…me amenazó Remus…yo… ¿qué más podía hacer?

James: Traicionarnos no era la mejor solución ¿sabes?-le espetó James con un profundo odio en la mirada.

Remus¡BASTA!-gritó captando la atención de todos-. Me da exactamente igual qué fue lo que pasó Peter pero no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi nunca más ¿entendido? Y por tu bien más te vale que no se te escape nada nunca más porque te juro que yo puedo hacerte muchísimo más daño del que Lucius Malfoy pueda hacerte en toda su vida.

Peter: Remus…lo…lo siento por favor…yo

Remus¡No te acerques a mi!-chilló encolerizado abriéndose camino entre la multitud para poder llegar a su cuarto mientras sus dos amigos seguían mirando al traidor llenos de rabia y odio.

Peter: James…Sirius…-apeló a la compasión de sus dos amigos arrastrándose hacia ellos. Ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás.

James: Ahora mismo vas a subir al cuarto, vas a recoger todas tus cosas y te vas a largar.

Peter: No James no…-rogó.

James: A los amigos se les debe lealtad Peter-prosiguió-. Un merodeador no traiciona a nadie, mucho menos a sus propios amigos.

Peter: Sirius por favor…te lo ruego…ten compasión.

Sirius: Mucho cuidado-le advirtió-. Ahora nadie me está sujetando y tengo muchas ganas de desfigurarte la cara con mis propias manos. Así que más te vale hacer inmediatamente lo que ha dicho James y después desaparecer de mi vista. ¿Queda claro o necesitas una explicación más gráfica?-preguntó levantando amenazadoramente el puño.

Arrastrándose aun por el suelo ya que el puñetazo de Remus había impactado contra su estómago, Peter subió las escaleras escoltado por un furioso Sirius mientras James se dejaba caer en un sillón y ocultaba la cara entre sus manos.

Andrew: Venga, se ha terminado el espectáculo, aquí no hay nada que ver-aseguró la chica tratando de dispersar a la multitud- ¡Venga joder! Centraros en vuestra vida y dejar de cotillear en la de los demás.

Phoebe¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-la pregunta fue lanzada al aire, captando solo la atención de la peli-azul.

Andrew: Phoebe-la llamó pasando un brazo por su espalda sujetando sus brazos por encima de los codos-. Vamos al cuarto-la recomendó pero ella no se movió.

Phoebe: Quiero hablar con Remus…

Andrew: No creo que después de este lamentable espectáculo Remus tenga ánimo para hablar. Déjale solo, necesita pensar- la recomendación de la chica pareció razonable y la rubia cedió, dejándose guiar hasta la habitación de las chicas mientras Lily se sentaba junto a James y le acariciaba, tímidamente, la cabeza.

Lily: Vamos James…anímate…

James¡Déjame en paz! No entiendes nada de lo que ha pasado-soltó rabioso y la pelirroja se levantó y le miró impactada-. Lo…lo siento Lily…no es fácil… ¡joder!

Lily: No sé qué es lo que ha pasado James, es verdad que no entiendo por qué os habéis puesto así. Pero si me necesitas para algo estoy aquí-le prometió sentándose de nuevo junto a él y este se abrazó a ella ocultando el rostro en el hombro de la chica.  
Esto pilló a Lily completamente por sorpresa y al principio no supo como actuar. Después simplemente se dejó llevar por la ternura que le producía verle así. Libre de la máscara de hombre irresistible que solía llevar, mostrándose vulnerable y humano.

James: Por un momento he sentido verdadera necesidad de ahogarle con mis propias manos…he estado a punto de hacerlo- murmuró contra la piel de la pelirroja, agradeciendo interiormente el calor de una de las manos de la chica sobre su espalda y las caricias de la otra en su cabeza.

Lily: No digas tonterías, has estado todo el rato tratando de detener a Sirius.

James: Sirius ladra mucho pero actúa poco…yo le he sujetado para tener algo en lo que pensar y no en como me sentiría notando en mis dedos como esa rata se quedaba sin aire.

Lily: Eso lo pensabas por culpa de la rabia…

James: Lily…esos pensamientos no son propios de mi, por muy enfadado que esté-aseguró separándose de ella-. Me he dado miedo-confesó y la pelirroja le sujetó la cara.

Lily: Si por algún casual estás pensando que eres malo quítate esos pensamientos de la cabeza porque no es así, James-le aseguró clavando la profunda mirada de sus ojos verdes en los de James-. Eres presumido, egocéntrico, bastante descerebrado en según que ocasión, pero no eres malo.

James: Qué consuelo-murmuró irónico-. Presumido, egocéntrico, descerebrado…menos mal que por lo menos no soy malo.

Lily: Bueno…a mi me gustas tal y como eres-confesó sonriéndole y él la miró escéptico.

James: Por lo visto me he debido quedar dormido y esto es un sueño, particularmente light para tratarse de un sueño mío-decidió convencido de que esto no podía ser real y Lily se levantó ofendida.

Lily: Eres imbecil Potter…-le insultó dispuesta a irse pero él la sujetó a tiempo y tiró de ella haciendo que se sentara de nuevo.

James: Asúmelo Lily…ni un pequeño besito…si es un sueño es muy soso. A estas alturas suelo estar ya en la cama contigo-admitió recordando.

Lily¿Sueñas que te acuestas conmigo¡Eres lo peor!-exclamó horrorizada y él se rió a carcajadas al ver la cara de espanto de la chica.

James: Tengo asumido que las posibilidades de que eso ocurra en la realidad son de una entre un millón con lo que lo sueño que encima me sale gratis- la pelirroja no pareció muy convencida y el chico se vio obligado a ponerse serio de nuevo-. Solo bromeaba. Es la única forma de que no piense en lo que acaba de pasar…si lo pienso es posible que suba ahí y consiga que Peter se precipite "accidentalmente" al vacío.

Lily: Si, tampoco me haría demasiada gracia ver como te pudres en Azkaban durante el resto de tus días con lo que lo mejor será que se me ocurra algo que te entretenga-se quedó pensativa un momento mientras el chico la observaba, divertido-. Ya lo tengo.

De pronto James se encontró con que los labios de la pelirroja presionaban suavemente los suyos dejándole sin respiración.

James: T-t-t-t-tú has…me…tú…beso…en…has…yo –balbuceó incoherentemente y Lily se rió.

Lily: El sueño ya no es tan light…y mira, ahora ya tienes algo en lo que pensar durante toda la noche. Que descanses James-le deseó besándole de nuevo, esta vez en la punta de la nariz-. Y que sigas soñando conmigo-añadió mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación dejando al chico completamente anonadado.

* * *

¡¡¡Estoy que lo tiro señores¿Cuándo actualicé la última vez? Hace nada ¿no? Buf¡Cómo se nota cuando una tiene tiempo libre y cuando no! Y que conste que este capítulo pensaba seguirlo pero…lo he meditado y como la coña del sueño de James me puede dar un poco más de juego en el siguiente capítulo y además este ya tenía una extensión más que necesaria pues he decidido cortar aquí.  
Madre mía no se me ha ido la cabeza a mí en este capítulo casi ¿no? Qué de cosas!! Y yo también me quiero teñir el pelo de azul! XD aunque yo prefiero el pelo corto al pelo largo…¡con el calor que hace Uffff!...Mmmmmmm reviews:  
**Mery M. Potter: **Echaba de menos tus rr!!!!!! Menos mal que has vuelto! Uffff XD  
Esto que digo yo que vamos por pasos ¿no? Bien, en primer lugar…tampoco es para que quieras matarme mujer…pero o meto algo de acción por algún lado o se me muere la historia, anda que no es emocionante pasarte capítulos enteros comiéndote las uñas y gritando (interiormente) ¡pero se quieren liar otra vez ya! A Sirius le adoro y a Andrew más que es algo así como mi alterego pero que no, que tengo yo pensada ya una escena de reconciliación más que perfecta y para eso necesito broncas y créeme, tu querido Regulus dará que hablar Jajajaja ya verás ya…  
En cuanto a Remus y Phoebe…tenia pensado separarles más tiempo pero Remus es tan tierno que no podía así que he dejado que la cabeza loca de Phoebe sea capaz de decir te quiero aunque sea por accidente…el problema les viene ahora con Pettigrew porque digo yo que la rubia querrá saber…la cosa es si el castaño contará algo o no…chan chan chan.  
Y James es James…yo también soy de Sirius pero es que James es tan perfecto XD (sobre lo de que Sirius no ha estado hábil…digamos que últimamente tiene crisis de personalidad XD) y al final creo que Lily va a escuchar tu sabio consejo y va a pensar un poco con el estómago, de momento ya le ha besado que ya es un pequeño paso para la humanidad y un gran paso para Lily…lo que no sé yo muy bien es como voy a hacer a "Lily enamorada hasta las trancas" va a ser divertido escribir eso XD…y ya que al final va a ser más larga la contestación al rr que el propio capítulo jaja espero que disfrutes de este y ya sabes que me encantan tus rr así que…¿espero alguno para este chap? Un besazo!!!

**Monse evans:** Tranquila, que ya estoy aquí de nuevo…¿por qué todo el mundo me recuerda que tardé en actualizar como cosa de…7 meses? Joe! Tampoco fue tanto tiempo jijiji la vida del estudiante que me estresa y eso que aun no he empezado la universidad…verás tú el año que viene me da algo…voy a tener que conseguir que mis días tengan 48 horas para poder hacer de todo XD. Y no te doy más el coñazo, gracias por el rr y disfruta del chap. Un beso!

**Piofa: (AVISO…TIENE SPOILERS) **Evidentemente si que me he leído el 7…en 3 días, estaba yo que no podía con mi alma ya (que mal lo pasé leyendo por cierto…y le guardo rencor a la rowling por el odio que le tiene a los merodeadores) bueno, si puedo seguir escribiendo, además de porque es la forma que tengo, actualmente, de pasar las horas muertas, es porque no voy a cambiar las cosas de mi fic que ya tenía pensadas por mucho que a J.K. le de por desajustarme todo (¿Lily y Snape friends forever and ever? Venga anda…que a mi no me pega) es mi fic, no su libro…y lo que yo hago es sin ánimo de lucro luego puedo hacer con cada uno de sus personajes lo que me salga de la punta del pie. Y con los míos más XD  
Volviendo a mi fic y ya que sacas el tema de los Black…para mi gusto en esa familia son un poco extremistas, no te quieren, te adoran…pero como te odien, te queman la casa como mínimo…pobre Andrew entre el traidor y el rencoroso…no me gustaría estar en su pellejo y menos tener a la suegra que tiene por no hablar de las pseudo cuñadas Cissy y Bella (oh! Mi querida y adorada Bella…desde que me leí el 7 soy fan de la señora Weasley XD)  
El castigo…bueno, eso a medida que pasen los capítulos se ira viendo como va…Pettigrew de profe y con James como compañero de castigo…que bien me lo voy a pasar escribiendo!!!  
La respuesta de Lily es más que evidente ya y en fin…la vida de Remus es en sí un sin fin de infortunios…siempre le pasa algo al pobre yo no tengo la culpa XD. Bueno, espero que te guste este nuevo cap y… ¿se me permite ilusionarme con leer un nuevo rr tuyo? JUAS XD Un besazo!!!

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo y si no es mucho pedir...un rr que otro a mi me sube la moral un beso!!!!!!!!!!


	26. Sueños y pesadillas

* * *

**Sueños y pesadillas**

Para James dormir esa noche fue algo particularmente difícil. No fue hasta bien entrada la madrugada cuando el sueño venció al cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago cada vez que recordaba como su pelirroja le había besado.  
Esto fue la causa de que los otros dos merodeadores se tuvieran que devanar los sesos para conseguir despertarle al ver que ni los gritos ni quitarle la sábana despertaban a la marmota con gafas.  
Fue una de las brillantes ideas de Sirius Black la que consiguió que el bello durmiente despertara.

Sirius: Aparta Moony, verás que rápido abre los ojos-aseguró el chico mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados.  
Después se inclinó quedando muy cerca de la cara del joven Potter y, con manos hábiles, le tapó la nariz.

Sirius: O despierta o se asfixia.

Remus: Joder Sirius…la delicadeza no es tu fuerte-se lamentó el castaño y justo en ese momento James jadeó al quedarse sin aire.

Sirius¿Lo ves? Ha funcionado-le demostró orgulloso de sus ideas-. Venga, a desayunar-decidió girando sobre sus talones hasta quedar frente al camino más corto hacia la puerta. No llegó a dar un paso ya que sus dos amigos no se habían movido aun.

Remus: James ¿estás bien?-preguntó el castaño y tanto él como Sirius miraron a su amigo con curiosidad.

James: No lo sé… Creo que ayer me pasó algo maravilloso, lo que no sé es si fue un sueño o fue realidad…y todo lo que recuerdo me indica que realmente fue un sueño-explicó frotándose los ojos y luego poniéndose las gafas.

Sirius: A ver, Prongs ¿qué recuerdas?

James¿Peter traicionándonos y nosotros con ganas de matarle?-miró a su alrededor y el no ver las cosas de su pequeño "amigo" fue suficiente para saber que no se trataba de un sueño.

Sirius: Realidad, siguiente recuerdo.

James¿Juliette y Rachel dándonos el coñazo y Andrew desaparecida?

Sirius: Realidad, otro.

James¿Andrew con el pelo largo y azul y Lily dándome un beso?

Remus y Sirius se miraron entre ellos y, aunque el castaño fue capaz de disimular Sirius no pudo evitar doblarse a causa de la sonora carcajada que escapó de sus labios.

Remus: Me da la sensación de que eso si fue un sueño James aunque… ¿solo un beso? Que puritano te has vuelto ¿no?

James: Eso es lo que digo yo…si en realidad fue un sueño…estoy perdiendo facultades-admitió muy serio mientras Sirius se secaba las lagrimillas que asomaban en sus ojos.

Sirius: En fin… vamos a desayunar por favor-rogó y su amigo cogió la ropa dispuesto a darse una buena ducha.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas, contra todo pronóstico, era Lily Evans la primera en despertarse.  
Se levantó, muy animada, y corrió las cortinas dejando que la luz del día despertara a sus dos amigas. Bueno y a las que no eran sus amigas pero esas dos nos dan lo mismo.

Lily: Buenos días chicas- las saludó con una sonrisa-. ¿No os parece que hace un día maravilloso?

Phoebe se incorporó y miró hacia la ventana, ilusionada, esperando ver un precioso, redondo y amarillo sol reluciendo en lo alto de un cielo azul.

Phoebe: Lily…hay tormenta-la informó desganada al ver el cielo gris y la incesante lluvia golpeando contra la ventana.

Andrew¡Por la santa madre de Morgana! Ahí fuera jarrea y tú dices que hace un día maravilloso…Bien acércate querida Lilliane para que pueda analizar los síntomas y diagnosticar la enfermedad que sufres en este momento-. La pidió su amiga y la pelirroja la ignoró mientras se paseaba por la habitación, en busca de sus cosas, tarareando una canción.

Phoebe¡Andrew¡Tienes el pelo azul¡Y largo!-exclamó sorprendida y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Andrew: Ya lo sé Phoebe, ayer ya lo llevaba-la recordó y la rubia se quedó pensativa.

Phoebe: Si claro, ayer estaba yo como para fijarme en tu pelo. Pobre Remus, me tiene preocupada…

Andrew: Madre mía, esto es más grave de lo que me imaginaba. Ojos brillantes, sonrisa de gilipollas permanente, mirada soñadora, camina como si flotara. Lils ¿sientes como si tuvieses mariposas en el estómago?

Lily: Si…hacen cosquillas-contestó risueña y la peli-azul negó con la cabeza poniendo cara de preocupación.

Andrew: Lily, me temo que padeces un caso grave de enamoramiento crónico con un principio de Potteritis aguda-diagnosticó de un modo la mar de profesional y la rubia se rió.

Lily: No es verdad, yo no estoy enamorada…-aseguró.

Andrew: Entonces me puedes explicar ¿qué haces bailando con mi gata?

De nuevo lo único que se escuchó fue la inocente risita de Phoebe mientras Lily dejaba a la pobre y asustada gata sobre la cama de su dueña.

Lily: Voy a ducharme y a vestirme, os veo en el comedor que no quiero llegar tarde no vaya a ser que me dejen sin huevos revueltos-anunció saliendo de la habitación antes de que sus dos amigas pudieran poner en duda sus palabras.

No esperó sola en el comedor durante mucho tiempo, ya que enseguida aparecieron los tres merodeadores con cara de sueño y se sentaron en el banco que se encontraba frente a ella.

Lily: Buenos días chicos… ¿qué tal estáis? –preguntó procurando no mirar demasiado a James y centrando su atención en Remus y en sus marcadas ojeras.

Remus: No he pegado ojo en toda la noche, lo cual supone que hay un alto porcentaje de posibilidades de que hoy me quede dormido en clase-admitió el castaño sentándose y llenándose una buena taza con café.

James la miró para ver si la cara de la pelirroja le sacaba de dudas sobre si había sido un sueño o la realidad. Pero el hecho de que Lily concentrase todos sus esfuerzos en mantener una profunda conversación sobre el clima con Remus, y que sus ojos verdes le evitaran intencionadamente no ayudó en exceso. Con lo que al final aceptó que todo había sido un sueño y, vagamente desilusionado, centró su atención en el bacon y los huevos que tenía en su plato.  
Minutos más tarde Andrew y Phoebe también llegaron al comedor, caminando por el lado de la mesa en el que se había sentado Lily. Al verlas…más bien al ver el nuevo aspecto de Andrew…los cubiertos de los tres merodeadores cayeron de golpe, impactando contra sus platos, mientras cada uno de los tres chicos se quedaba boquiabierto e impactado.

James¡Andrew¡Tú pelo¡Es azul!

Andrew¿Eh¡Ah! Si, estaba cansada de mi aspecto anterior y decidí cambiar un poco. Me ha salido bien la transformación ¿verdad?-presumió peinándose un poco el flequillo.

James: Andrew…tienes el pelo azul-repitió como si se tratara de un loro.

Andrew: Ya James…ya lo has dicho-ahora todas las miradas estaban centradas en como la cara de James se iba poniendo más y más roja.

James¡Tienes el pelo azul¡Eso tampoco lo soñé!-exclamó y de pronto se centró en la pelirroja mientras en su cara se dibujaba una ancha sonrisa-. Entonces, Lily, lo de ayer…lo de que tú…cuando me… ¿tampoco fue un sueño?  
Una única sonrisa por parte de la chica bastó para que los ojos marrones de James se iluminaran de golpe mientras se levantaba y pasaba por encima de la mesa hasta dar un salto y quedar justo detrás de la pelirroja, la cual se giró un tanto avergonzada.

James: Lily… ¿me quieres?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos tratando de aparentar seguridad.

Lily:…Sabes que si-afirmó tímidamente y James, sin importarle lo más mínimo que el colegio entero estuviese allí mirándoles interesadamente, cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la besó como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Los amigos de la pareja sonreían encantados al ver como por fin se habían puesto de acuerdo. Bueno, Remus y Phoebe sonreían, Andrew y Sirius se tronchaban de risa al ver como una más que sulfurada McGonagall se acercaba a ellos con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas en cada respiración.

McGonagall¡¡POTTER¿A QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE VIENE ESTE LAMENTABLE ESPECTÁCULO?-bramó cuando llegó junto a la pareja y James la miró sonriente.

James¡Qué me ha dicho que me quiere profesora¿Se da cuenta¡Lily Evans me quiere! Sinceramente, ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz del planeta-afirmó antes de exclamar de nuevo-. ¡¡Lily Evans me quiere!!

Y ni corto ni perezoso le plantó un beso a la profesora en toda la mejilla, cogió a la pelirroja de la muñeca y se la llevó del gran comedor entre risas, y alguna que otra lágrima por parte de sus fans.

Andrew y Sirius se retorcían de la risa en sus respectivos asientos mientras Phoebe y Remus miraban a su profesora tratando de disimular la risa, cosa que les resultaba un poco complicado.

McGonagall: Dejen de reírse y terminen de desayunar antes de que lleguen tarde a sus clases-les ordenó sin poder evitar que las comisuras de los labios se le escaparan hacia arriba en un amago de sonrisa, mientras volvía a la mesa de los profesores.

Phoebe: Pobre Lily, no la ha dejado ni desayunar…-comentó entre risas.

Remus: Me da la sensación de que ambos tendrán tal nudo en el estómago que lo último que necesitarán es comer.

Phoebe¿Tú tuviste un nudo en el estómago cuando…

Remus: Si-la interrumpió antes de que terminara la pregunta y ambos se miraron sonrientes.

Sirius: Vais a conseguir que vomite lo poco que he comido…-comentó poniendo una mueca de asco mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza y Phoebe centraba su mirada en su plato sin dejar de sonreír.

Justo en ese momento, cuando aun las sonrisas aparecían en las caras de los chicos sin ser invitadas, con solo recordar la cara de su profesora de transformaciones, Peter Pettigrew, que había llegado hacía poco al gran comedor, se detuvo delante de los dos merodeadores, titubeante.

Remus: Se me acaba de quitar el hambre de golpe…-musitó lanzándole al chico una mirada envenenada mientras se levantaba y caminaba decidido hacia las grandes puertas con Phoebe detrás.

Sirius: Si, a mi también…ver ratas me revuelve el estómago-coincidió el moreno levantándose también.

Andrew: Sirius espera-le llamó y él se giró para mirarla, alzando una ceja.

Sirius¿Vuelves a dirigirme la palabra?-preguntó escéptico y la chica se quedó pensativa un momento.

Andrew: En ningún momento te la he retirado, lo único que pasa es que no me resulta agradable estar a menos de dos kilómetros de distancia de ti. Pero antes de aguantar a ciertas ratas traidoras me sacrifico y salgo de aquí contigo.

Sirius: Desde luego… desprendes dulzura por todos los poros de tu piel-murmuró irónico siguiendo a la chica hasta la salida del gran comedor.

Una vez fuera se encontraron con Regulus que tenía intención de entrar pero, al encontrarse con su peli-azul favorita cambió, repentinamente, de opinión.

Regulus¡Huy! Vaya cambio.

Andrew¿Te gusta?-preguntó la chica con una amplia sonrisa moviendo la cabeza consiguiendo que su nueva melena hondeara.

De pronto un fuerte portazo capto la atención de ambos chicos. Sirius se alejaba a grandes zancadas y con los puños apretados con fuerza mientras los ojos oscuros de la morena le seguían hasta que Regulus llamó de nuevo su atención.

Andrew¿Eh?

Regulus¿Qué tal en Siriusland¿Hace sol?

Andrew: Perdona Regulus…aun no me acostumbro a esta…situación.

Regulus¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-preguntó tratando de no tocar el tema Sirius más de lo necesario.

Andrew: Buen cambio de tema-el chico sonrió-. Pues si mal no recuerdo ahora tengo dos fantásticas horitas de pociones… para empezar bien el día.

Regulus: Pensaba que se te daban bien-comentó aun sonriendo y ella se encogió de hombros.

Andrew: Prefiero transformaciones la verdad.

Regulus: Por cierto, yo quería proponerte algo.

Andrew: Dime-le animó y esperó a oír la propuesta.

Regulus: A finales de mes hay una salida a Hogsmeade, me gustaría saber si te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo…tampoco te pido que estés todo el día conmigo, simplemente tomar una cerveza de mantequilla o dar un paseo…

Andrew: Me encantaría Regulus-le cortó antes de que siguiera andándose por las ramas y él la miró sonriente-. Y ahora será mejor que suba a por mis cosas que luego me toca bajar hasta las mazmorras…de verdad… ¡¿A qué persona se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerme a mí, que soy de Gryffindor y tengo que subir hasta una de las torres más altas del castillo, pociones a primera hora?! Precisamente el aula que está en las mazmorras…hay que tener mala leche.

Regulus: Y yo será mejor que entre a comer algo, tengo Historia de la magia y no hay quién se duerma en esa clase si te están sonando las tripas.  
Ambos chicos sonrieron y después cada uno siguió su camino.

Ya en las mazmorras James y Lily estaban solos en el aula de pociones, esperando a que llegaran los demás, aunque la pelirroja no parecía estar de muy buen humor. Lo cierto es que estaba sentada en una de las butacas del aula con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

Lily: Tengo hambre… ¡no me has dejado desayunar! Eres un desalmado James…-le acusó cuando el moreno trató de averiguar que le pasaba a su novia.

James: Lo siento pero…entiéndeme, me ha emocionado tanto que tú… que ahora seas mi novia ¡adoro decirlo!...necesitaba salir de ahí, aunque no lo creas hay veces que no me gusta que todo el mundo me esté mirando.

Lily: Ya, pero yo sigo teniendo hambre-repitió girando la cabeza para mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados.

James: Bueno…para eso tengo solución-aseguró con una mirada de lo más traviesa mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y sus labios volvían a cubrir los labios de la pelirroja, que le esperaban sonrientes de nuevo.

Phoebe¿Qué chicos¿Limpieza bucal? Existen los cepillos de dientes… ¿lo sabíais?-les interrumpió la rubia entrando en el aula con sus libros en una mano y con la mano de Remus en la otra.

James: Eso, interrúmpenos sin más

Phoebe: Donde las dan las toman Potter. Te recuerdo que ayer en el tren hiciste exactamente lo mismo. Y las manos donde yo pueda verlas ¿eh?

James: Tu novia es un pelín rencorosa ¿no Moony?

Remus¿No es genial?-admitió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a James y a Lily y sentaba a la rubia sobre sus piernas.

Phoebe: Si que lo soy. Por cierto Remus, me gustaría hablar contigo durante el recreo…a solas-esto último lo dijo mirando al de gafas mientras el castaño asentía con la cabeza.

James: Si, como si no fuese a tener yo asuntos importantes de los que ocuparme-tras decir eso besó la sonrojada mejilla de Lily.

De nuevo la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y esta vez fue Sirius le que entró y se sentó cerca de sus amigos, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y sin mediar palabra.

James¿Pad¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó el de gafas un poco asustado pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Remus: Habrá visto a Andrew y a Regulus hablando…otra vez-supuso el castaño que conocía particularmente bien a su amigo.

Sirius¿Por qué no cierras la boca Remus? Creo que nadie te ha preguntado.

James: Tranquilízate Padfoot-le pidió pero su amigo se levantó dándole una patada al taburete en el que había estado sentado y se fue un par de filas hacia atrás.

Sirius¡Dejarme en paz un rato!

Andrew¡Uh! Estamos de buen humor esta mañana-murmuró irónica mientras entraba en el aula y se acercaba a sus amigos.

Sirius ¿Dónde te has dejado a tu perrito faldero?-preguntó con malicia.

Andrew: Creo que precisamente tú no eres el más indicado para hablar de perros… ¿no te parece?-una gélida mirada se cruzó entre ambos.

James: Está el tema como pa'casarse…joder.

Lily: Desde luego. Se palpa el amor en el ambiente-coincidió la pelirroja sin dejar de mirar a los dos chicos.

Por suerte el aula empezó a llenarse de alumnos y la tensión disminuyó hasta desaparecer, según entró el profesor Slughorn por la puerta y empezó con la primera de las dos horas de clase que les esperaban.

Durante el recreo Phoebe se llevó a Remus a un lugar apartado de la multitud, donde pudieran hablar en privado y sin que nadie les molestara.

Remus: Dime¿qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó curioso mientras le daba un mordisco a un trozo de chocolate.

Phoebe¿Tienes una reserva secreta de chocolate en la túnica? Porque si no, no me explico que siempre tengas un poco guardado en algún bolsillo.

Remus¿Era eso lo que querías saber?-preguntó riendo mientras partía la tableta por la mitad y la compartía con la rubia.

Phoebe: No…me has desviado del tema-le dio un mordisco y pensó en como podía preguntar lo que quería preguntar con sutileza, mientras masticaba-. ¿Por qué os habéis peleado con Peter?- por si no se ha notado, la sutileza no es el punto fuerte de la chica.

Remus: Nos ha traicionado-contestó secamente desviando la mirada.

Phoebe: Ya, eso lo repetisteis ayer como unas diez veces. Creo que el concepto nos quedó claro a todos. Lo que me gustaría saber es qué hizo Peter para…

Remus: No le llames por su nombre-ordenó frunciendo el ceño.

Phoebe: Qué os hizo Pettigrew… ¿mejor?

Remus: Rata sucia y traidora sería más apropiado pero si, con Pettigrew me conformo.

Phoebe¿Qué os ha hecho Pettigrew, Remus?-preguntó y después se limitó a esperar la respuesta del castaño.

Remus: Verás Phoebe-empezó respirando hondo, tratando de serenarse-. Quiero contártelo, no hay nada que más me moleste que guardarte secretos pero…es difícil y…

Phoebe: Está bien-sonrió mientras entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos con los del chico-. Puedo esperar si lo que necesitas es tiempo.

Remus: Gracias Phoebe-susurró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras la atraía hacia él y la abrazaba.

Al finalizar las clases los cinco chicos se despidieron de Lily, la cual les aseguró que aprovecharía la tarde para practicar un poco con la escoba ya que cierto "desalmado capitán" ya les había puesto el viernes por la tarde entrenamiento de quidditch. Y subieron hasta el despacho de su director donde tres niños, con cara de estar asustados, les esperaban sentados en las sillas que el director acostumbraba a hacer aparecer cada vez que recibía la visita de alguno de sus alumnos.

Dumbledore: Estupendo. Adelante-les invitó a pasar mientras les hacía señas para que se acercaran a los que serían sus alumnos-. ¿Qué mejor forma de empezar que presentándonos? Bien, Potter, Pettigrew ustedes serán los profesores particulares de Christine McKimmie-una chica de pequeña estatura, con una densa mata de pelo negro y ojos almendrados de color marrón se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se acercó a los dos chicos con timidez. Saliendo después, los tres, del despacho por indicación del anciano director-. Lupin, Thomson les presento al joven Iván Murray- esta vez fue un chico larguirucho de piel clara, castaño, y poseedor de unos ojos azul claro, el que se levantó de la silla y caminó con tranquilidad siguiendo a sus nuevos profesores-. Y por último, Cullen, Black les presento a su alumna. Iciar Fraser-y por último una chica rubia de ojos azules se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Andrew, la cual la recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

Antes de decidir donde empezarían sus clases Andrew consultó el plan que el director les había dado el día anterior mientras Sirius miraba a la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sirius¿Fraser¿No tendrás nada que ver con Daniel Fraser, de mi curso?-le preguntó intimidándola.

Andrew¡Pues claro que tiene que ver merluzo! Es su hermana. Lo que no sabía era que tenías problemas en Hogwarts ¿por qué no te ayuda tú hermano?

Iciar: Porque mi hermano es idiota-aseguró haciendo que la mirada de Sirius se iluminara mientras una amplia sonrisa surcaba su cara.

Sirius¡Qué bien me cae esta chica¿A dónde vamos?

Andrew: Vete y pregúntale a McGonagall si podemos dar clase en el aula de transformaciones-ordenó aunque el chico no parecía muy dispuesto a aceptar que la chica tomara el mando.

Sirius: Claro, por supuesto ¿desea algo más la señorita?-dijo con profunda ironía.

Andrew: Si, ya que vas puedes ahogarte en el lago si no te causa mucha molestia-contestó volviendo a prestar atención al pergamino con las notas de la hermana de su amigo mientras Sirius se quedaba de pie mirándola incrédulo y la chica les miraba a ambos con una sonrisa en la cara-. ¿A qué esperas? No tenemos todo el día-le espetó al terminar de repasar las notas y ver que seguía ahí plantado.  
El moreno tenía la clara intención de replicar pero al ver que no tenía nada que decir desistió y se fue en busca de su profesora de transformaciones dejando a su ex-novia planeando la tarde y a su alumna riéndose disimuladamente.

Mientras tanto James lideraba su grupo de estudio hacia el aula once, aula que se encontraba en la planta baja del castillo y que actualmente no estaba siendo utilizada por ningún profesor.  
La chica se sentó en un pupitre mientras sus dos profesores se sentaban frente a ella, James sobre otro pupitre y Peter en una silla.

James: Pettigrew, antes de empezar quiero que tengas clara una cosa, que tengamos que compartir un castigo no significa que puedas dirigirme la palabra con lo que no quiero oírte en ningún momento-dijo sin mirar al chico y este se encogió asustado-. Bien, ahora ¿por dónde quieres empezar? No es por presumir pero soy bueno en todas las asignaturas con lo que no tendré mucho problema en enseñarte lo que sea.

Chris¿De humildad sabes algo? Diría que muy poquito. Vamos a dejar clara otra cosa, para mi no eres más que un estúpido Gryffindor bravucón y presumido, con lo que cuando estés conmigo te bajas de la nube esa en la que vives porque yo no necesito tu ayuda para nada por mucho que diga Dumbledore- ambos chicos miraron a la niña impactados mientras esta se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla y les miraba a ambos con desdén.

James: Una Slytherin de pies a cabeza…lo raro es que seas hija de mugg…

Chris: Cuidadito con lo que dices payaso, yo no soy hija de muggles. Mis padres fueron unos magníficos magos pertenecientes a Slytherin, por supuesto, que desgraciadamente murieron cuando yo era solo un bebé.

James: Que historia tan enternecedora… ¿te importa si empezamos con la clase? Creo que tenemos las mismas ganas de soportarnos el uno al otro.

El ambiente en el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde se encontraban Phoebe y Remus no era mucho más agradable que el del aula once.

Mientras el joven castaño trataba de explicar desde el principio lo que su alumno había estudiado en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras nadie le prestaba siquiera un mínimo de atención.  
Phoebe no podía evitar mirarle con esa cara tan típica de adolescente enamorada y su alumno, Iván, solo tenía ojos para su nueva profesora.

Iván¿Y por qué tienes que darme tú la clase? Yo prefiero que me las de ella-opinó el crío captando la atención de ambos jóvenes.  
Remus le miró con mala cara, todo lo contrario a la cara que puso Phoebe.

Phoebe¡Qué encanto de crío¿No te parece encantador Remus?-preguntó despeinando al chico, el cual sonrió tan contento ante la atenta mirada de un celoso Remus.

Remus: Si…ideal… ¿podemos centrarnos un poco? Se supone que tenemos que enseñarle algo a este saco de hormonas si queremos librarnos del castigo-recordó y justo cuando el alumno estaba a punto de repetir sus deseos Phoebe se le adelantó.

Phoebe: Verás Iván, cielo, dudo que encuentres a nadie mejor que Remus en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Yo puedo ayudarte en herbología o en transformaciones si me esfuerzo un poquito…

Iván: Bueno, pues empezamos por esas…soy un inútil en todo así que da lo mismo el orden-propuso haciendo que Phoebe volviera a sonreír halagada y que Remus cerrara el libro de defensa que tenía en las manos y se cruzara de brazos mirando a Phoebe con el ceño fruncido.

Phoebe: No te pongas así Remus, el chico es como yo, encuentra aburridas estas clases ¿te importa que vayamos al invernadero?

Remus: Hacemos lo que a vosotros os de la real gana-murmuró enfadado aunque el chico no lo notó, o no lo quiso notar.

Iván: Vale perfecto, vamos al invernadero-y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, cogiéndole la mano a Phoebe mientras andaban, con Remus andando tras ellos.

Mientras tanto, en el aula de transformaciones Andrew repasaba los hechizos que McGonagall enseñaba a los de primero y Sirius le enseñaba a su alumna pequeñas e inocentes bromas que podía gastarle a su hermano en verano.

Andrew¿Te importa poner algo de tu parte? Este castigo es para los dos, no solo para mí… ¡Y deja de mal influenciar a la cría!

Sirius: Es como un sargento…-musitó con el volumen suficiente para que solo la niña pudiese oírle, por supuesto ella se rió-. Por su puesto mí querida Andrew…ahora mismo voy.

Andrew¡Qué no me llames por mi nombre!

Sirius: Eso, tú dando ejemplo de dulzura y educación.

Andrew¡En qué momento se me ocurrió ayudaros a gastar una broma!-exclamó exasperada sentándose frente a la niña con el libro abierto sobre la mesa-. A ver Iciar, tú hazme caso a mí e ignora al mandril incompetente este ¿de acuerdo?

Sirius: Mira quién me llama a mi mandril incompetente.

Andrew¡Qué me olvides Black!

Sirius: Que no te estaba hablando a ti, egocéntrica.

Andrew: Inmaduro…

Sirius: Histérica

Iciar: Esto…no es que a mi me cause mucho problema el que estéis ahí discutiendo tranquilamente. Yo por mi hechizaba un bol de palomitas ahora mismo y me disponía a disfrutar del espectáculo pero me parece que no es para esto para lo que os ha castigado Dumbledore ¿no?-les interrumpió cuando ambos adolescentes estaban de pie con las caras a escasos centímetros de distancia y gritándose mutuamente.

Ambos se separaron de golpe y sin mediar palabra y la chica empezó a explicar el primer hechizo que aparecía en el libro. Aunque, para ser sinceros, no explicó demasiado ya que cada diez minutos ambos chicos volvían a estar enfrascados en otra absurda pelea de la cual Iciar disfrutaba tranquilamente.

Las cosas a lo largo de la semana no variaron mucho más. Durante las clases ya se empezaba a prestar más atención a los EXTASIS de los que los alumnos se deberían examinar en unos meses. Mientras que durante las castigos los chicos no lo pasaban precisamente bien. James seguía sin soportar a su alumna, lo mismo que le pasaba a Remus ya que Iván cada vez era más descarado…tan descarado como las habituales discusiones entre Andrew y Sirius cada vez que pasaban más de diez minutos juntos.

Ese viernes por la tarde James dejó a Peter encargado de la clase ya que él tenía entrenamiento de quidditch, en el cual no fue poco, precisamente, lo que tuvo que trabajar ya que el turrón, los mazapanes y las grandes comilonas de navidad se notaban en los miembros del equipo, en los cuales, la mezcla de vagancia y frío hacía que les apeteciese bastante poco pasarse una hora volando de un extremo al otro del campo de quidditch pasándose una dichosa pelotita. Pelotita que estuvo a punto de impactar contra la cara de James en más de una ocasión cuando el capitán sacaba de quicio a alguno de sus cazadores.

Terminado el entrenamiento de quidditch Lily ayudó a James a guardar la caja de las pelotas. Y justo cuando estaban dispuestos a volver a la torre de Gryffindor el chico se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su escoba en el campo. Salió corriendo, seguido por la pelirroja, hasta que llegó de nuevo al campo y ahí encontró su preciada escoba apoyada en uno de los palos.

James: Aquí estás preciosa mía…no vuelvas a alejarte de mi nunca más ¿de acuerdo?-bromeó mientras se abrazaba al palo de madera.

Lily: James, deja de hacer el idiota con el palo ese-le pidió la pelirroja y James pensó que podría ser divertido poner celosa a Lily.

James: No es un palo. Es mi escoba-la corrigió mientras acariciaba el inanimado objeto-. No la escuches preciosa, solo lo dice porque está celosa y pretende menospreciarte.

Lily¿Celosa¿De una escoba? James, no digas chorradas.

James: Lily está celosa…celosa de mi escoba preciosa-canturreó mientras salían del campo.

Lily: Deja de decir estupideces. ¡Cómo voy a estar celosa de un palo de madera deforme!

James: Lily está celosa…celosa de mi escoba preciosa-esta vez a la canción le acompañó un pequeño bailecito que acabó con la paciencia de la pelirroja.

Lily¿Sabes qué? Ahora te va a dar besos ese palo deforme. De mi olvídate-decidió apretando el paso para alejarse, ignorando los gritos del moreno.

Al terminar las clases con su alumno Phoebe decidió ir a buscar a Lily al campo de quidditch ya que, si sus cálculos no eran erróneos, estarían terminando. Mientras Remus subía hasta la sala común…vagamente molesto.

Regulus¿Asesinar a un niño de once años y esconder su cadáver en el bosque sigue siendo ilegal verdad?-preguntó sentándose en una butaca cercana a la que ocupaba su amigo Sirius.

Sirius: Déjame que piense…si, es ilegal, aunque si escondes bien el cuerpo y nadie te descubre no creo que haya mucho problema-contestó sin desviar la mirada de las llamas. Fue entonces cuando Remus reparó en la presencia de Andrew, frente a ellos, con un libro abierto en el regazo.

El castaño golpeó el brazo de su amigo con el codo mientras señalaba a la chica con la cabeza.

Sirius: No te preocupes por ella, cuando se pone esos tapones con música en las orejas no se entera absolutamente de nada-aseguró y el castaño respiró tranquilo-. Ahora dime ¿por qué quieres asesinar a un inocente crío?

Remus¡Inocente dice! Ese de inocente no tiene nada… ¿te puedes creer que el mico está intentando ligar con mi novia?-preguntó molesto y Sirius soltó una carcajada.

Sirius: Espera, espera… ¿intentas decirme que estás celoso de un niño de 11 años porque le gusta Phoebe?

Remus: No eres el más indicado para reírte cuando te atacas cada vez que ves a tu ex novia con tu hermano de 15 años…

Sirius: Dieciséis, que no es lo mismo-le corrigió alzando la barbilla y Remus puso los ojos en blanco.- Además¿por qué debería estar celoso? fui yo el que la dejó.

Remus: Y ella la que no quiso volver contigo.

Sirius: Eso…tú sigue metiendo el dedo en la herida…para que duela.

Remus: Lo siento…-se disculpó.

Sirius: A ver, cuéntame ¿qué es lo que hace nuestro Don Juan en miniatura¿La coge de la mano mientras ella le explica algún hechizo?-se burló.

Remus¡Más quisiera! El crío es como tú solo que seis años menor. No sé como lo hace pero siempre es él el bueno y yo el desagradable profesor que no le comprende ¡Le hace más caso que a mí!

Antes de que el moreno pudiese seguir burlándose del pequeño gran problema de Remus James entró en la sala común aun vestido con la ropa de quidditch y con la escoba en la mano.  
Caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se dejó caer, pesadamente, en el sofá que quedaba libre.

Remus¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó y justo cuando el moreno iba a contestar se fijó en Andrew señalándola con la cabeza.

Sirius: Que no os preocupéis que no se entera. Llevamos media hora aquí los dos, en amor y compañía y no me ha mirado ni una sola vez…se ausenta por completo.

James¡Oh! Pues me pasa que Lily no me habla…

Sirius: Para variar…-el de gafas le dedicó una mirada un tanto desagradable antes de continuar.

James:..No me habla porque dice que quiero más a mi escoba que a ella ¿lo veis normal?

Sirius: Dios mío… ¿Cuántos años tenéis? El uno que dice que un crío de once años le va a quitar a la novia el otro que resulta que su novia no le habla porque está celosa de su escoba…

Remus: Espera que aquí viene el que está celoso de su hermano pequeño a darnos lecciones de madurez-murmuró escéptico y el aludido le fulminó con la mirada.

James¿Sabéis que os digo? Que estoy hasta las narices de todo. Mañana es sábado, os propongo una de alcohol y cartas esta misma noche.

Sirius¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos! Yo traigo el mapa que esta vez me tocaba a mí guardarlo. Y vosotros dos encargaros de subir el alcohol y algo de comida-ordenó a la vez que la peli-azul cerraba el libro que tenía en el regazo, apagaba la música y alzaba la mirada reparando en los dos nuevos acompañantes de su compañero de castigo.

Andrew¡Hombre Remus, James¿Qué tal van los castigos?-preguntó con una sonrisa y ambos pusieron mala cara.

Remus: Me paso las tardes maldiciendo a Albus Dumbledore en todos los idiomas que conozco…

James: Lo mismo digo.

Andrew¡Oh! Como yo entonces…En fin, voy a mi cuarto a ver si puedo descansar un poco antes de la cena, discutir me agota bastante-dijo mordaz mientras le dedicaba una significativa mirada a cierto moreno que, ceñudo, desviaba la mirada.

Una vez en su cuarto se limitó a asegurarse que sus compañeras de habitación estuvieran por el castillo exhibiéndose como un par de trofeos y luego se limitó a tumbarse en su cama a esperar a que sus amigas volvieran mientras su gata se acurrucaba junto a ella dejándose acariciar.  
Por suerte la chica no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que unos minutos después una molesta Lily entraba en la habitación seguida de Phoebe.

Lily¿Te puedes creer que el imbecil de James Potter dice que estoy celosa de su escoba y todo para picarme?-preguntó mientras se plantaba justo delante de la cama de su amiga y la miraba con gesto de indignación.

Andrew: Pues lo cierto es que si que me lo puedo creer. Igual que me creo que Remus está celoso del pequeño Iván-añadió mirando a la rubia, la cual se había tumbado en su cama y al oír el comentario se incorporó de golpe y miró a Andrew con los ojos como platos.

Phoebe: Vamos a ver señorita "hago lo que me da la gana y me entero de todo porque yo lo valgo" ¿Por qué sabes tú eso?

Andrew: Porque Sirius es imbecil-comentó como si eso explicara todo.

Lily: No lo niego, Sirius es imbecil, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con que tú sepas lo que nos ha pasado?-preguntó la pelirroja mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Andrew: Estaba en la sala común leyendo con la música puesta cuando han llegado vuestros respectivos novios quejándose de todo y por todo. Cuando me han visto ambos se han callado pero Black, que tiene menos luces que un callejón oscuro, les ha asegurado que yo no me enteraba de nada cuando llevaba música…

Phoebe: Hombres…a ver guapa, ahora dinos exactamente qué es lo que han dicho. Palabra por palabra y sin omitir el más mínimo detalle.

Andrew: Lo haría gustosa pero vuestros queridos novios son más simples que el mecanismo de un chupete con lo que no hay demasiados detalles, Remus está celoso de Iván porque dice que es como un Sirius en miniatura y que le haces más caso que a él. Y James dice que no te entiende Lily, no entiende que dejes de hablarle porque pienses que quiere más a su escoba.

Lily¡Pero será mentiroso! No le hablo porque no ha parado de picarme desde que ha terminado el entrenamiento. Ha empezado con la estupidez de que estoy celosa de su escoba y, cansada, me he largado-explicó la pelirroja mientras Phoebe se reía y Andrew se encogía de hombros.

Andrew: A mi no me lo expliques que bastante tengo con los celos de Sirius como para aguantar los de vuestros novios también. Lo único que me queda por añadir es que esta noche los tres merodeadores han decidido celebrar una reunión-las dos chicas la miraron más interesada aun-. No me preguntéis de qué va, solo sé que Sirius ha dicho algo de su mapa, de cartas, comida y alcohol.

La rubia y la pelirroja se miraron poniendo las dos la misma sonrisa. Sonrisa que Andrew conocía y temía bastante.

Andrew: Ni se os ocurra ni mencionarlo-las advirtió-. Yo no pienso ir allí a espiar a esos tres mendrugos. Me importa un cuerno lo que digan cuando están de whisky hasta las cejas.

Ambas amigas se trasladaron hasta la cama de la peli-azul poniendo, cada una, un enorme y conmovedor puchero.

Lily: Vamos Andrew, si en el fondo te mueres de ganas por saber que dice Sirius de ti a tus espaldas.

Andrew: Pero no necesito colarme en su cuarto para espiarle, con ponerme música y coger un libro delante de él me basta.

Phoebe: Porfa…vente con nosotras a espiarles…tiene que ser divertido-insistió la rubia ya que si el chantaje no servía la cabezonería seguro que las ayudaría a convencerla.

Andrew: Que no, además ¿cómo pretendéis espiarles¿Escondiéndoos en su armario?

Phoebe: Pues no será la primera vez que nos escondemos en uno, te lo recuerdo…-sus dos amigas sonrieron al recordar su pequeña broma a principio de curso-. De todas formas yo creo que nos bastará con aparecer después de media noche y escuchar a través de la puerta.

Andrew: Claro…seguro que no la cierran ni ponen hechizos silenciadores. Como McGonagall es tan comprensiva si les descubre por la noche bebiendo alcohol…-murmuró irónica.

Lily: Andrew, estamos hablando de Sirius, James y Remus bajo los efectos del alcohol… ¿tengo que recordarte que se pasean por el colegio y los terrenos de noche aun a riesgo de que les descubra la mitad del profesorado?-comentó echando por tierra las excusas de la peli-azul.

Andrew: Me da igual, yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí y se acabó la discusión. No voy-sentenció y aunque sus amigas la dieron una tregua no se dieron por vencidas ni nada por el estilo.

La cena trascurrió sin demasiados accidentes, es decir, la conversación en la mesa entre los seis chicos fue la justa y la necesaria ya que cada uno tenía la cabeza puesta en la "reunión" nocturna de los merodeadores.  
Pasada la media noche, cuando se suponía que los chicos llevaban ya más de media hora en sus cuartos, posiblemente dormidos. Dos merodeadores salieron, ocultos por una capa de invisibilidad, y bajaron hasta las cocinas donde se apropiaron de todo lo que encontraron, catalogado como "comida basura" y de las botellas de whisky de fuego que fueron capaces de transportar. Mientras Sirius Black abría el mapa del merodeador de forma que pudiese ver el despacho de McGonagall y el letrerito con el nombre de su profesora moviéndose en círculos por la estancia.  
No fue hasta una hora más tarde, aproximadamente a la una de la madrugada, cuando las tres chicas…si, al final habían conseguido persuadir a Andrew a base de darla el coñazo…se colaron en la escalera que subía hasta las habitaciones de los chicos y se quedaron justo tras la puerta que daba al cuarto de los merodeadores.

Lily¿Ves como no han puesto ningún hechizo?-le dijo a su amiga entreabriendo la puerta para poder escuchar todo lo que se decía en esa habitación que ya empezaba a oler bastante a whisky y en la que Sirius parecía que iba a perder una partida de cartas.

* * *

Y aquí vuelvo con otro trepidante episodio más!!! (Salva de aplausos) Gracias, gracias.  
Bien, no tengo mucho más que añadir ya que el capítulo se queda en el más absoluto suspense y me temo que como abra la boca algo se me escapa seguro con lo que solo agradecer a dos personas el que me prestaran sus nombres para la historia aunque no lo sepan XD…y ahora…rr:  
**Trixi.Black:** ¿Guión de película? Venga anda XD Nada, me alegro de que te gustara la nueva y desenfadada Lily, lo que no sé es si la pelirroja seguirá así o si volverá a adoptar sus costumbres de chica razonable y recatada…lo de soltarse la melena tanto creo que no va con ella, alguien tendrá que pararle los pies a James ¿no? Un beso!!

**Monse evans: **Me gusta tu planteamiento, yo subo caps y tú lees y dejas rr (personalmente la parte que me gusta es la de que tú dejas rr XD) está bien, aceptamos barco como animal de compañía. Joeeeee pobre Sirius, compréndele…está loco por Andrew y ella le dice que no quiere volver con él ¿qué hace? Pues intenta volver al pasado cuando solo estaban sus amigos y él, las bromas y esas cosas…ahora el chico tiene una época mala…ya se le pasará XD Un beso!!

**Piofa**: Me encantan tus larguísimos rr!! Primero de todo, si supongo que Andrómeda era Slytherin porque según el libro el único tocapelotas que decidió saltarse la tradición fue Sirius con lo que…blanco y en botella. Ahora, centrémonos en el fic…Sirius es un tema aparte, ahora mismo está en plan veleta…lo mismo está enfadado con el mundo como quiere que todo vuelva a ser igual como se pone a maquinar su perfecto plan para exterminar a su adorado hermano…según le de el día. La que parece tener las cosas más claras es Andrew…se limita a odiarle y a estar todo el tiempo que puede con Regulus…lo que no sabemos es si porque el pequeño Slytherin le gusta o si solo es para darle celos a Sirius…aaahhh (yo lo sé pero no voy a ir por ahí traicionándome) En cuanto a James…bueno, yo ya he dicho que quiero uno por navidades así que con eso resumo un poco todo (aunque puestos a pedir prefiero un Sirius para que nos vamos a engañar) Y sobre Peter…pienso que un traidor nace, no se hace…y me lo quería quitar de encima que le tengo mucha manía…XD Espero que tmb te guste este chap!! Un besazo!!

**Hayley Cullen: **Jajaja y aquí se me juntan Crepúsculo con Harry Potter XD mis dos sagas favoritas XD A Edward no me lo menciones que a punto estuve de meterlo en la historia pero un vampiro en Hogwarts?? Buf demasiados problemas para mi pobre cabecita con lo que preferí dejarle en sus libros (y en mis sueños ) En fin, gracias por tu rr, me alegro de que te guste mi fic y aquí tienes un nuevo cap pa que lo disfrutes. Un beso!

**Iciar: **¿Y tú de que me suenas? Jajaja ¿Serías tan amable de no ir contando por ahí las horas a las que me despierto? Eso es privado ehh¿Qué te han parecido los nombres de los micos¡SURPRISE! Jajaja ahora tendré que mandarle el fic a Ivi jajaja. Ea fea, sigue leyendo y dejándome rr que me hacen ilu!!! Te quiero mi Malena favoritaaaa!!! (Ya falta menos pa septiembre)

**Clau malfoy**¿Y por qué está loca Phoebe? Vale, te acepto que muy seria la chica no es pero tanto como estar loca… ¿qué ha hecho ahora? XD Peter es un desgraciado pero que esperabas? Que James y Sirius le atacaran y se formara ahí una sangrienta batalla en medio de la sala común… ¡qué es un colegio! Un poco de seriedad! XD lo de Lily/James…después de 25 capítulos…¡ya era hora de que les liara! Me ha costado XD Espero que te guste este chap tmb. Un beso!!  
**Armelle Potter:** Mira, para serte totalmente sincera no tengo ni idea de cuantos chaps va a tener el fic…yo simplemente escribo lo que se me ocurre…cuando se me dejen de ocurrir cosas pues...se acabará XD No puedo decirte un número ni exacto ni aproximado me temo :-S. Pero si te puedo decir que…en cuanto a la reconciliación de Sirius y Andrew no sé si será pronto o tarde pero merecerá la pena esa ya la tengo pensada jeje. Espero que te guste este nuevo chap! Un beso!

Y con esto y un bizcocho…se acabó el capítulo (no rima pero me da igual) Espero que os guste y ya sabéis, un rr de vez en cuando a mi no me hace daño XD Ciaoo!!!


	27. La curiosidad mató a las leonas

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío…que nadie me denuncie.**

**La curiosidad mató a las leonas**

Sirius Black miraba las cartas que tenía en la mano y la sonrisa burlona de sus amigos. Sin duda alguna tenía la partida perdida y eso lo sabía la cuestión era ¿debería alargar mucho su sufrimiento tratando de agotar sus últimas posibilidades en vano mientras sus dos supuestos amigos se regodeaban a placer o debía admitir ya su derrota y dejar que cayese sobre él la tortura del perdedor de una forma rápida y lo menos dolorosa posible?  
El joven de cabello oscuro dio un largo trago a su whisky y tiró las cartas sobre la mesa.

Remus: Ha sido demasiado fácil…Pad estás perdiendo tu habilidad con las cartas ¿eh?

Sirius: Vete a la mierda y pregunta de una vez-musitó picado logrando que los otros dos se rieran a carcajadas.

James: Pregunto yo-pidió y Remus asintió con la cabeza, consiguiendo que en la cara de James Potter apareciera una sonrisa de pura maldad-. Durante los meses que estuvisteis juntos…

Sirius: Ay madre que mal pinta esto-murmuró preocupado.

James¿Conseguiste meter a Cullen en tu cama o se te resistió?

Al otro lado de la puerta, esa pregunta consiguió que la cara de la peli-azul adquiriese un tono carmesí intenso. Sus amigas la miraron, preparadas para sujetarla si la respuesta de Sirius hacía que la chica perdiera los papeles y las delatara.

Sirius: Me niego a responder a esa pregunta-la carcajada fue bastante escandalosa, mientras el moreno permanecía impasible viendo como sus amigos se partían de risa.

James: La primera mujer que se ha resistido a tus encantos ¿eh Black?

Sirius: No me tires de la lengua Potter porque llevas cuatro días con Lily con lo que dudo que tus fantasías sexuales se hayan hecho realidad. Además, he dicho que no pensaba contestar, no que no me la hubiese tirado.

Remus: Venga anda, no seas fantasma. Si no contestas es porque no te la has tirado-le dijo Remus aun sonriendo.

Sirius: Piensa lo que te de la gana Moony, ese tema es algo entre ella y yo. Fin de la discusión-sentenció tajante.

James: Nada Sirius, paga prenda entonces-le dijo el de gafas aun con una gran sonrisa en la cara y el moreno se quitó la camisa y la tiró hacia atrás.

El hecho de que Sirius estuviese sentado frente a la puerta cuando se quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba provocó que las tres chicas tuvieran que taparse la boca para no hacer demasiado ruido.

Phoebe: No tengo ni idea de que juego es este pero espero que la próxima partida vuelva a perder Sirius-confesó, entre susurros, la rubia sin apartar la mirada de los perfectos abdominales del moreno.

Andrew¡Eh! Dejad de mirarle-ordenó pero no pareció que ninguna de sus dos amigas hicieran mucho caso.

Lily: Tú has cortado con él, ahora es patrimonio de la humanidad… ¡joder que bueno está!

Andrew¡Shhhh!-la pelirroja estaba hablando demasiado alto y los tres merodeadores podían haberlas oído.  
Por suerte no pareció que así fuera porque la partida continuó. Por el momento parecía que Sirius iba ganando y era Remus el que no las tenía todas consigo…bueno, en realidad no tenía ni una sola carta decente. Estaba nervioso y eso sus dos amigos lo habían notado a la perfección porque ambos sonreían.

Sirius¿Qué pasa Remusín¿No puedes hacer nada?

James¿Te traicionan las cartas Moony?-ambos morenos se burlaron sin piedad consiguiendo que la mente de Remus se colapsara. Dejó las cartas en la mesa y aceptó la derrota.

Sirius¡Yo pregunto!-exclamó-. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de decirle a Phoebe que eres un licántropo?

James¡Toma¡Justo en el clavo Pad! Que poco delicado eres-le reprochó su amigo al ver como la cara del castaño palidecía más de lo normal.  
Fuera la pelirroja abrió los ojos impresionada, pero fue la única que al parecer se sorprendió con la inesperada revelación. Andrew, que conocía el secreto de Remus, miró a Phoebe la cual no daba ningún indicio de estar sorprendida o asustada.

Remus: Porque no he tenido la oportunidad de decírselo-contestó pero las caras de los morenos indicaron, sin necesidad de usar las palabras, que esa respuesta no era catalogada como verídica-. Vale, no me miréis así…me da miedo que me rechace por ser lo que soy…

James: Ahí está lo bonito del amor Remus, que la chica te quiera no por quién eres sino por lo que eres.

Sirius¿Desde cuándo lees tú novela rosa James?-preguntó mirando al de gafas con los ojos entrecerrados y este le tiró una almohada a la cara.

James: Yo no leo novela rosa…es solo que estoy enamorado.

Sirius¡Oy qué bonito! Dentro de poco te veo en el prado con las mariposas, las margaritas...-se burló aun a riesgo de recibir el golpe de otra almohada.

James: Mira quién lo dice, el que suspira por Andrew…pero claro como ella le ignora pues tiene que hacerse el duro-al final, la almohada acabó estampándose contra la cara del de gafas.

Remus: A ver Bambi¿quieres dejar la almohadita en el suelo y repartir las cartas?-le dijo a James cuando estaba a punto de volver a tirarle la almohada a Sirius.

James¡Pero si ha empezado él!-replicó como los niños pequeños obedeciendo y empezando a repartir las cartas.

Sirius: Remus ¿cuándo piensas decirnos qué es un Bambi de esos? Llevas 7 años llamando a James así

Remus: Es uno de los grandes secretos de la humanidad Padfoot. Ahora céntrate en la partida.

Esta tercera partida de cartas la perdió Sirius estrepitosamente ya que se negaba a volver a perder y se negó a rendirse hasta que no tuvo más remedio con lo que los otros dos pasaron unos agradables diez minutos regodeándose mientras Sirius se rompía la cabeza pensando en como salvarse de la derrota inminente.

Sirius: Os odio…-musitó derrotado mientras sus amigos se reían.

Remus: Me toca preguntar-tosió para aclararse la garganta-. Dinos Paddy ¿Conseguiste meter a Cullen en tu cama o se te resistió?

Sirius¡Eh¡Eso no es justo¡Ya os he dicho que a eso no voy a contestar!

James: Pues te toca pagar prenda…esas son las reglas.

Sirius: Sois unos jodidos tramposos-. Murmuró mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y las tres chicas se quedaban boquiabiertas.

Phoebe¿Creéis que si vuelve a perder…

Andrew: Más le vale que no…bueno, más os vale a vosotras no mirar si es que si-corrigió mientras las cerraba la boca.

Después le toco el turno a James que perdió por muy poco permitiendo salvarse a Sirius que empezó a saltar de alegría por la habitación mientras Remus pensaba la pregunta que le iba a hacer.

James: Vale ya ¿no?

Remus: A ver Prongs… ¿cuánto tiempo vas a tardar en intentar meter a la pelirroja en tu cama?-el puño de la pelirroja se crispó mientras Phoebe se preguntaba desde cuando le interesaba a Remus saber esas cosas.

Sirius, al escuchar la pregunta volvió a sentarse en el suelo mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara."quién la hace la paga" decían sus ojos.

James: Lo que yo siento por Lily es algo que va mucho más allá de tirármela antes o después. Por primera vez en mi vida os puedo asegurar que eso es lo que menos me importa-dijo, poniendo una cara de profundo enamoramiento, y hablando con el corazón.

Remus¡Ay Bambi que te nos has enamorao!

Sirius¿Ves? Lo que yo te decía, que la pelirroja con mala leche le tiene tonto…dentro de nada al campo a por flores-se burlaron de él pero no les hizo el menor caso, James estaba encantado con sus mariposas en el estómago-. Venga James, paga prenda.

James ¡Si anda¡He contestado!-replicó y los otros dos negaron con la cabeza.

Sirius: Has contestado a lo que te ha dado la gana, no a la pregunta de Remus. Camisa fuera.

James se quitó la camisa mientras refunfuñaba y las chicas, tras la puerta, cada vez estaban más deslumbradas.

Phoebe: Si hay alguien ahí arriba que escucha mis plegarias…por favor que estos tres sigan negándose a contestar preguntas-rezaba la rubia con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras Andrew y Lily no dejaban de mirar a los dos morenos.

Lily: Pues así, comparando…está mejor James-opinó la pelirroja que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su novio.

Andrew: Porque estás loca por él, tu opinión no es objetiva

Lily: Y tú loca por Sirius así que ninguna es objetiva y todos felices-replicó y volvieron a prestar atención a la partida que acababa de empezar.

Partida que, para no variar, perdió Sirius Black…tercera partida que perdía esa noche…las cosas no podían ir peor. O eso creía él.

James: Pad…me da a mi que el ver a Andrew y a Regulus tan juntitos te está afectando más de lo que pensábamos ¿eh?

Remus: Por cierto, según he oído tiene una cita con ella a final de mes. Van a ir a Hogsmeade juntos.

Sirius¡¿QUÉ?! Ni de coña… ¡Lo mato antes!-gritó levantándose de golpe y James le agarró antes de que saliera del cuarto.

James: Quieto tigre que vas en calzoncillos…-le recordó tirando de él para que se sentara de nuevo.

Remus: A ver, Sirius, pregunta…

Sirius: No la hagas que ya me la sé-le interrumpió-. "¿Te tiraste a Cullen?" No pienso contestar a esa pregunta, ya os lo he dicho.

James: Perfecto, has perdido… ¿En cuánto lo dejamos la última partida Remus?-preguntó el moreno y Remus se acercó hasta su baúl y cogió un cuaderno.

Remus: La última vez te toco a ti pagarnos cinco galeones a cada uno.

James: Venga Black, suelta la pasta.

Sirius¿Tengo que recordaros que me fui de mi casa y que estoy viviendo en tu casa, James? Soy pobre…

James: No mientas que sabemos que tu tío te pasa dinero…los diez galeones-le exigió el moreno y Sirius no tuvo más remedio que ir hasta su baúl y darles el dinero.

Terminada la partida y con solo botella y media de whisky de fuego bebida ninguno de los tres estaba dispuesto a dar por finalizada la fiesta con lo que las mentes de los tres chicos, en especial la de James y la de Sirius, empezaron a maquinar.

Sirius¡Un momento!-exclamó poniéndose de pie y captando la atención de sus dos amigos-. Peter Pettigrew ha osado traicionarnos y aun no le hemos dado su merecido…-prosiguió dotando a su voz del tono propio de un actor en pleno monólogo dramático-. Y nadie que se atreva a traicionarnos a nosotros puede salir indemne-y culminó su brillante interpretación alzando un brazo hacia el techo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Dos almohadas, lanzadas desde distintos lugares de la habitación, volaron por los aires hasta golpear al moreno que, sin saber que tres chicas estaban fuera observando sus dotes de actor, seguía en calzoncillos.

Remus: Deja de hacer el payaso.

James: Pero tiene razón…yo no lo diría de forma tan cursi pero si que se merece un escarmiento-coincidió con su amigo y empezó a rascarse el mentón mientras pensaba.

Sirius¿Algún plan Prongs?

James: Podría decirse, pero necesito algunos ingredientes de las mazmorras. Sirius, ponte unos pantalones y ven conmigo. Tú, Remus, ve preparando un caldero. Yo voy a mirar el mapa a ver si hay alguien que pueda descubrirnos.

Andrew¡Mierda! Tenemos que salir de aquí ¡ya!-ordenó la morena mientras sus amigas asentían con la cabeza.

Salieron a hurtadillas del pasillo de los chicos y fueron, corriendo, hasta su habitación.  
Cuando James miró el mapa las chicas aun estaban subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas pero por suerte el merodeador tenía la vista fija en las mazmorras y no se percató de los tres cartelitos con los nombres de su novia y sus dos amigas que iban de camino a su habitación.  
Las tres chicas llegaron a la habitación, exhaustas tras la carrera. Andrew, que fue la última en entrar, cerró la puerta tras ella y apoyó la espalda en la madera, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Sus dos amigas estaban tumbadas en sus respectivas camas jadeando y tratando de sofocar el ataque de risa que les acababa de entrar.

Lily: Pues ha…merecido…la pena-opinó la pelirroja cerrando los ojos para recordar la cara de pánfilo que ponía su novio cuando hablaba de ella.

Andrew: No ha estado mal…

Phoebe: Andrew…-susurró la rubia y un "Hmm" fue lo único que dijo la peli-azul-. ¿Te acostaste con Sirius o no? Es que llevo toda la maldita noche con la intriga…

Andrew no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa cuando Phoebe le recordó como Sirius se había negado en rotundo a contestar. La verdad es que había sido un detalle por su parte. Un detalle que no se esperaba, ya que se imaginaba el presumido de su ex novio pavoneándose y narrando paso por paso todo lo que supuestamente habían hecho, como buen fantasma que era.  
No sabía si la causa de ese comportamiento era que le avergonzaba admitir que a lo más que habían llegado había sido a dormir juntos o que ella aun era importante para él. Pero, al margen de querer saber los motivos, la chica se conformaba con el simple gesto.

Phoebe¡Eh¿Si o no?-insistió cansada de esperar una respuesta.

Andrew: No, pesada.

Phoebe¡Oh por las barbas de Merlín! Tienes la oportunidad de probar al que dicen que es el mejor de todo el colegio y vas tú y la desperdicias-se lamentó la rubia llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras Lily se reía y Andrew suspiraba, cansada.

Lily: Tranquila Phoebe, si mi instinto no me falla, y no suele hacerlo, nuestra inocente Andrew volverá a tener la oportunidad de comprobar si los rumores son ciertos.

Andrew¡¿Qué?! Ni hablar, me niego…bastantes dolores de cabeza me ha dado ese cretino ya…se lo regalo a mi querida amiga "Ra" con moño y todo-aseguró tajante aunque ninguna de sus amigas se creyó una sola palabra.

Ya que estaban analizando todo lo que habían escuchado en esa habitación, ahora le toco el turno a ciertos temas que incumbían a la joven de ojos grises.

Andrew¿Y tú Phoebe¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que te has enterado de que Remus…

Phoebe: Seguiré esperando a que sea él el que me lo diga. No pienso ir mañana, según me levante, a exigirle a Remus una explicación acerca de lo que he escuchado…Supongo que en algún momento aprenderá a aceptarse tal y como es y se atreverá a decírmelo.

Lily: Es lo más maduro que te he escuchado decir en estos 7 años que hace que te conozco Phoebe…

Phoebe: Bueno, algún día tendría que madurar ¿no? Y ahora, me temo que yo me voy a dormir que estoy destrozada-anunció acurrucándose entre las sábanas y cerrando los ojos.

Andrew: Si…-bostezó-. Creo que yo voy a hacer lo mismo…Quiero estar despejada mañana para ver lo que esos tres le van a hacer al pequeño Pettigrew…no es que apruebe su comportamiento-se apresuró a añadir al ver los ojos verdes de su amiga Lily juzgarla sin piedad-. Pero opino que un buen escarmiento a esa pequeña rata no le vendrá nada mal. Buenas noches chicas.

Lily: Que descanséis.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los tres chicos bajaron al gran comedor dispuestos a devorar todo lo que cayese entre sus manos, se encontraron con que las tres chicas ya estaban allí y les miraban con expectación.

James: Eh… ¿buenos días?-lo dejó como una pregunta esperando a que Lily diera alguna señal de que ya no estaba enfadada por la pequeña broma con la escoba.  
La gran sonrisa de dientes blancos que la chica le regaló sirvió como señal y el de gafas la besó en la mejilla, cariñosamente, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

El hecho de que Lily y James solo tuvieran ojos el uno para el otro y que Remus se mostrara de lo más cariñoso con Phoebe, dándola pequeños besos en el cuello mientras ella se reía, hizo que Sirius se viera obligado a tratar de entablar una conversación, preferiblemente civilizada, con la peli-azul, si no quería morir de aburrimiento hasta que Peter bajara a desayunar.

Andrew¿Noche movidita ayer?-preguntó con maldad desconcertando al chico.

Sirius¿Por qué lo preguntas?-se puso a la defensiva.

Andrew: No, por las ojeras… ¿qué hiciste¿Alguna clase de diversión nocturna propia de la soltería?

Sirius: Si, pasé la noche en compañía de una Ravenclaw impresionante. Seguramente vuelva a quedar con ella para ir a Hogsmeade a final de mes. Igual te la puedo presentar-propuso mientras sus labios se curvaban en una malévola sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento Peter entró en el gran comedor aunque ninguno de los seis se dio cuenta de ello.

Andrew: Bueno, no creo que a Regulus le importe pasar a saludaros un momento…

Sirius: Veo que vas enserio con mi hermanito-la interrumpió y ella suspiró.

Andrew: No tengo nada con tu hermano ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Simplemente me cae bien y tú deberías conocerle.

Sirius¿Y se puede saber por qué debería hacer algo semejante?-preguntó.

Andrew: Porque presumes de no ser un Black, de no juzgar a la gente por algo tan simple como si su sangre es pura o no…No eres mucho mejor que ellos, te dará igual la sangre pero en el momento que etiquetas a una persona no te permites el conocerla. Según tú esa persona es de una manera ¿qué importa que realmente no sea así y no la conozcas? Es tu opinión la que vale ¿no?-cuando terminó el discurso todo el gran comedor estaba en absoluto silencio mirando a la pareja.

Sirius: Vaya…por lo visto conoces perfectamente a mi hermano-murmuró con sarcasmo-. Por supuesto, él jamás intentaría engañarte fingiendo ser quién no es ¿verdad?

Andrew: Al menos yo trato de conocer a las personas…si me engañan no es culpa mía…-argumentó en su defensa y el moreno se rió a desgana.

Sirius: Yo lo que no entiendo es por qué siempre eres tú la que tiene razón en todo, la que todo lo hace bien, la que es justa y un ejemplo para todos de altura moral…Deberías aprender a ver tus propios errores antes de echarles en cara al resto los suyos porque no te creas que tú eres mejor que yo.

Ambos chicos estaban de pie, sin importarles estar dando un espectáculo gratuito a todo el colegio. Simplemente estaban ellos, su mala leche, y su duelo de miradas en absoluto silencio.  
Silencio que rompió un desgarrador grito procedente también de la mesa de Gryffindor y que hizo que la atención se desviara de la pareja hacia un chico rubio, regordete y al cual se le estaban empezando a llenar las manos de un tupido vello marrón.

James: Genial, desayuno con espectáculo-murmuró el de gafas sonriendo al ver como su elaborado plan nocturno daba comienzo.

El pelo de las manos de Pettigrew seguía creciendo, y a medida que pasaban los segundos el vello le iba creciendo por todo el cuerpo hasta que donde antes había estado comiendo Peter Pettigrew, ahora solo quedaba una bola de pelo que gritaba asustada.

Sirius: La próxima vez recuerda a quién le debes lealtad antes de ir contando secretos por ahí-le gritó apretando los puños con rabia.

El anciano director del colegio se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y alzó la varita hasta colocarla en su garganta.

Dumbledore: McGonagall acompañe a ese alumno a la enfermería. Black, Cullen, a mi despacho-ordenó con voz firme y Sirius apartó la silla que tenía tras él, de una patada, mientras salía del gran comedor seguido de una Andrew que refunfuñaba sin parar.

Una vez en aquel despacho, que les resultaba tan familiar a los dos, vieron las dos sillas colocadas frente al escritorio de su director. Andrew decidió sentarse, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Por su parte Sirius optó por apoyar la espalda en la pared y quedarse de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.  
Cuando el anciano director entró en el despacho les miró a ambos y negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su cómoda silla.

Dumbledore: Señor Black, por favor, tome asiento. Lo que tengo que decirles no va a ser precisamente breve-le invitó mientras invocaba un pergamino con el nombre de su alumna escrito en él-. Bien, sé muy bien que solo llevan una semana de castigo y que eso significa que aun les quedan tres para conseguir que sus alumnos mejoren sus calificaciones, no obstante me he permitido el lujo de hacer una pequeña evaluación de esta primera semana y me ha inquietado bastante que la señorita Fraser no mejorara en absoluto cuando sus dos compañeros si han mejorado ligeramente…

Sirius: Te lo dije pero como siempre hay que hacerlo todo como a ti se te antoja-murmuró interrumpiendo al director y consiguiendo que la chica perdiera los nervios.

Andrew¿Perdona? Te recuerdo que soy yo la única que hace algo, tú te limitas a pasar una hora mirando al techo-replicó y antes de que Sirius pudiese contraatacar Albus Dumbledore golpeó en la mesa.

Dumbledore¿No ven el problema alumnos? Son incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo en nada… ¿cómo pretenden ayudar a nadie?-sus ojos azules miraron, severamente, a ambos chicos-. Tienen tres semanas para superar sus diferencias. Si no quieren hacerlo por ustedes mismos al menos háganlo por su alumna. Ambos tienen un gran corazón y no creo que quieran ver como esa chica fracasa por su comportamiento infantil-los dos chicos agacharon la cabeza, avergonzados-. Ahora pueden marcharse y piensen en lo que les he dicho.

Sirius fue el primero en salir del despacho, caminando con paso firme y decidido. Sentía que necesitaba pegarle un puñetazo a alguien, y antes de llevar a cabo ese deseo pensó que lo más inteligente sería encerrarse en su habitación hasta que consiguiera calmarse un poco. Y para colmo no había podido disfrutar de su venganza…definitivamente este no era un buen día.

Andrew: Lo siento-murmuró una vez abajo, lo bastante alto para que el moreno, que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, lo oyera.  
Se detuvo un momento apretando los puños con fuerza.

Andrew: Siento lo que te he dicho en el comedor…realmente no pienso eso de ti…pero me da rabia que no quieras conoc…

Sirius: Conozco a Regulus perfectamente Andrew-la interrumpió girándose para encararla-. Es mi hermano ¿recuerdas? He vivido catorce años con él ¿te parece poco tiempo para conocerle?

Andrew: No le conoces como yo Sirius, si le dieras la oportunidad…

Sirius: Tú tampoco le conoces como yo. No conoces al crío mimado que se pasaba el día tras las faldas de mamá. Conoces lo que él quiere que conozcas ¿no te das cuenta?-se acercó a ella mirándola a los ojos, suplicante-. ¿Acaso no ves lo que pretende?

Andrew: Es mi amigo Sirius y yo confío en mis amigos…creía que tú, mejor que nadie, entenderías eso.

Sirius: Lo entiendo, pero no lo comparto.

Andrew: Está bien-aceptó considerando el tema zanjado-. Dumbledore tiene razón…Iciar no se merece que nos comportemos como dos críos cuando pasamos más de cinco minutos juntos…se supone que, no hace mucho, nos compenetrábamos bien.

Sirius: Si, esa enana me cae bien-admitió tratando de sonreír aunque apenas consiguió elevar, vagamente, las comisuras de sus labios-. Y si estamos de acuerdo en que debemos ayudarla supongo que podremos coincidir en algo más…

Andrew: Entonces ¿lo hacemos por ella¿Firmamos una tregua por Iciar?-preguntó la peli-azul alargando su mano hacia el chico, para zanjar el trato.

Sirius: Está bien, pero que te conste que únicamente lo hago por ella-aclaró con una sonrisa estrechando la mano de la chica.

De pronto ambas miradas se centraron en esas dos manos unidas y tras unos breves segundos ambos chicos separaron su mano de la del otro al sentir como una pequeña corriente eléctrica les recorría el brazo.

Sirius: Eh…se-será mejor que…que suba a mi habitación-titubeó confundido.

Andrew: Si…yo creo que iré a…-pensó en cualquier sitió cuyo camino para llegar fuera el contrario al que seguiría el moreno-. Eh…a la biblioteca…si eso, a la biblioteca. Buscaré algo en los libros para la clase del lunes-añadió y ambos chicos siguieron su camino, sin despedirse siquiera, mientras un tenue rubor cubría las mejillas de Andrew y las orejas de Sirius.

Mientras, las dos parejas de tiernos enamorados habían decidido salir fuera. Pese al frío propio de Enero, el cielo estaba completamente despejado y el sol iluminaba los terrenos de Hogwarts cubiertos de nieve.

Phoebe Que frío-dijo acercándose más a Remus mientras este la rodeaba con ambos brazos para darla algo de calor.

Por el contrario a James y a Lily no parecía que el frío del invierno les afectara lo más mínimo.  
Cuando James se adelantó para comprobar si se podía pasear por la nieve sin hundirse hasta las rodillas la pelirroja se agachó y recogió un buen montón de la fría masa y tras hacer una bola se la lanzó a James acertando en la coronilla.

James¡¿Quién ha sido?!-exclamó mirando a Remus con furia en la mirada y el castaño señaló a Lily con un dedo muy extendido.

Remus: Ella.

La expresión del moreno se suavizó al ver como la chica hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por contener la risa y tras entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír con maldad empezó a correr hacia ella.

James¡Te vas a enterar pelirroja!

Lily: Tendrás que cogerme primero-le aseguró alejándose de él y agachándose de vez en cuando para coger algo de nieve y tirársela a su novio. Por supuesto James no se quedaba atrás, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera quitarle la sonrisa de la cara, sus manos se llenaban ocasionalmente de nieve. Nieve que volaba por los aires hasta caer sobre Lily mientras las carcajadas de ambos llenaban el ambiente.

Phoebe: Míralos que monos intentando matarse mutuamente a base de bolazos de nieve-murmuró acurrucándose junto al pecho de Remus que seguía abrazándola casi posesivamente.

Remus: Hacen buena pareja-opinó apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de la chica-. Casi tan buena como nosotros.

Phoebe: Los que me preocupan son los otros dos merluzos…que por no decirse que se siguen queriendo se destrozan mutuamente.

Remus: Les conoces, sabes que hasta que no se den de morros contra la pared un par de veces no escarmentarán…son los dos igual de cabezotas. Pero al final acabarán siendo sinceros el uno con el otro.

Phoebe: Y hablando de sinceridad…¿Cómo va tu miedo a que no te acepte tal cual eres?-preguntó con toda naturalidad y el castaño se apartó bruscamente mirándola con los ojos como platos.

Remus¿Qué?

Phoebe¿Recuerdas cuándo me dijiste que no te gustaba guardarme secretos? Si dijiste eso es porque algún secreto me guardas y empiezo a pensar que no me lo cuentas porque tienes miedo a que me avergüence de ti-mintió con descaro y el castaño clavó su mirada en la fina película de nieve que el viento levantaba del suelo.

Remus: Verás Phoebe yo…

Phoebe¿Tan grave es¿Crees que voy a huir de ti entre alaridos?

Remus¿Cómo?-otra vez volvía a sospechar que la rubia sabía más de la cuenta.

Phoebe: Hagamos una cosa Remus, esta noche te espero en la torre de astronomía. Creo que ya es hora de que te cuente una serie de cosas sobre mi-le propuso acercándose a él y rodeando la cintura del chico con sus brazos.

Remus se limitó a abrazarla mientras en su cabeza se arremolinaban las sospechas, las dudas y un cierto temor.

Ajenos a esto Lily y James habían dejado de lanzarse nieve y de corretear por todas partes y se limitaban a descansar, apoyándose en sus rodillas, mientras trataban de recuperar un ritmo normal de respiración entre risas y jadeos.

James: Eres diabólica…e hiperactiva…-la acusó y la chica se rió.

Lily: Y tú un blandengue… Pero vamos Jamie, mira el lado bueno, hemos hecho ejercicio y nos sirve como entrenamiento de resistencia para los partidos de quidditch.

James: Si claro, como si a ti te importara el quidditch-repuso incorporándose y acercándose a ella.

Lily¿Insinúas que no me tomo en serio mi brillante futuro como estrella del quidditch?

James: Si, lo insinuó-afirmó mientras la acariciaba la cabeza y luego los hombros.

Lily¿Qué haces?

James: Tienes nieve en el pelo, el los hombros y…-le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz-…en la nariz.

Lily: Tú también estás lleno de nieve-le revolvió el pelo y luego le quitó la nieve de los hombros-. ¡Huy! Que curioso…aquí también tienes nieve.

James¿Dónde?

Lily: Aquí…-indicó delineando el labio superior del chico con el dedo índice. James sonrió mientras la atraía hacia él.

James: Bueno, pues quítamela ¿no?-sugirió aproximándose hasta que ambas narices se rozaron.

Lily curvó los labios en una sonrisa antes de besarle con algo más que inocencia. Lo cierto es que el beso empezaba a aumentar en intensidad a la vez que aumentaba su duración.  
Hasta que un más que simpático y agradable Sirius Black llegó hasta donde estaba la pareja y le echó a James nieve por la espalda.

James¡La madre que te p…

Sirius¿Qué decías de mi adorada madre James?

Lily¿Se puede saber qué narices haces aquí¿No se suponía que estabas con Andrew en el despacho de Dumbledore?-preguntó la pelirroja mientras ayudaba a James a quitarse la nieve de la espalda.

Sirius: Y lo estaba-aseguró-. De hecho acaba de terminar nuestra agradable reunión y yo iba tan feliz hacia mi cuarto cuando he visto el espectáculo que estabais dando…Chicos, tenéis que aprender a controlar vuestros instintos más básicos que esto es un colegio…-les reprochó y su amigo le miró con cara de incredulidad-. Con lo que he decidido acercarme y ayudar a James a enfriar un poco sus ideas-finalizó sonriendo.

James: Muchas gracias querido amigo…no sé que haría yo sin ti…-murmuró apretando los dientes mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Lily al ver la cara del de gafas decidió dar un par de pasos hacia atrás porque sabía que esa cara no presagiaba nada bueno. Y no se equivocaba, segundos más tarde Sirius estaba tumbado boca arriba en la nieve y James arrodillado junto a él llenándole de nieve.

Sirius¡Socorro¡Evans ayúdame¡Remus¡Quítame a este sádico de encima¡¡MAMÁ!!

James: Hay que enfriarte Pad que últimamente tienes unas ideas un poco calientes y no podemos permitir esa clase de ideas en un colegio ¿verdad que no?

Al final, cuando ambos amigos empezaron a rodar por la nieve, enzarzados en una amistosa pelea, la pelirroja decidió irse con gente menos primitiva y llegó hasta donde Remus y Phoebe disfrutaban de una agradable mañana de sábado, en silencio.

Remus¿Y James?-preguntó el castaño extrañado al verla llegar sola.

Lily: Está tratando de meterle a Sirius por el cuello de la camiseta toda la nieve que hay en los terrenos. Cuando termine le decís que me he ido a buscar a Andrew. Quiero saber que les ha dicho Dumbledore a ella y a Black.

Phoebe: Tranquila Lils, si no cogen una pulmonía y hay que llevarles con urgencia a la enfermería, nosotros se lo decimos-aseguró la rubia sonriendo al ver a los dos morenos en la lejanía.

Lily: Gracias Phoebe…en fin, os veo luego-se despidió entrando en el colegio.

Efectivamente, tal y como la rubia había predicho, cuando terminaron de pelear, ambos morenos tuvieron que subir hasta la enfermería, completamente empapados, para que les echaran la bronca por pelearse en la nieve y para que les diesen algún remedio contra el catarro que muy probablemente tendrían al día siguiente por la mañana.

Esa misma noche, tras asegurarse de que sus dos amigos dormían como marmotas, Remus cogió la capa de invisibilidad de James y subió hasta la torre de astronomía donde Phoebe le esperaba asomada a la ventana.

Remus: Siento la tardanza ¿Llevas mucho esperando?-la rubia se giró y le miró sonriendo.

Phoebe: No. Acércate, quiero que veas algo.

El castaño se acercó a la ventana y su mirada siguió el dedo de la rubia hasta encontrarse con esa esfera plateada que tanto le perturbaba, la luna.

Phoebe: Es preciosa…pero te aterra tanto ¿verdad?

Remus: Más de lo que te imaginas…-admitió girándose para mirar a Phoebe a la cara-. Déjate de juegos Phoebe ¿qué es lo que sabes?

Phoebe: No sé mucho la verdad…si te estás refiriendo a cierta nimiedad como que cada luna llena te crece el pelo más de lo habitual y aúllas un poco…

Remus: No bromees, a mi no me resulta gracioso ser lo que soy-la interrumpió haciendo que la chica le mirara son seriedad.

Phoebe¿Qué eres Remus? O mejor dicho ¿qué consideras que eres?

Remus: Soy…soy… ¡soy un maldito monstruo¿No te das cuenta? Aun no entiendo como no te aterra saber lo que soy…-murmuró apesadumbrado sentándose en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Phoebe: Remus John Lupin, mírame a la cara-le ordenó arrodillándose frente a él-. No eres un monstruo Remus…monstruos son los bichos asquerosos con muchos ojos y patas peludas que cuida Hagrid, no tú. Mírame-cogió la barbilla del chico y le obligó a mirarla-. Lo que de verdad me aterra no es que seas un licántropo, es que te consideres algo tan horrible…Tus amigos, Andrew, yo…todos sabemos lo que eres y a ninguno nos has visto huir de ti ¿Sabes por qué? Porque queremos a ese chico que, al margen de sufrir pequeñas transformaciones involuntarias una vez al mes, es dulce, atento, sereno, responsable y adicto al chocolate. ¿No te das cuenta de que eres mucho más que una bola de pelo cuando hay luna llena¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?

Remus: Lo que no entiendo es que vosotros seáis tan inconscientes como para acercaros a mi-musitó desviando la mirada y la mano que sujetaba su barbilla ascendió acariciando su mejilla.

Phoebe: No somos unos inconscientes…simplemente te queremos. Como sabiamente dijo tu amigo James anoche lo bonito del amor es que te quieran por lo que eres y no por quién eres.

Remus¡Nos espiasteis!-la acusó pero una gran sonrisa denotaba que no estaba enfadado-. Por eso sabías que soy un licántropo-la rubia negó con la cabeza.

Phoebe: Yo lo sabía desde hace tiempo ya-admitió soportando la mirada interrogatorio del castaño.

* * *

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh se terminó jijijiji me reservo la incógnita para el capítulo siguiente y así me aseguro lectores juju. Que nadie me acuse y me diga que soy malvada y maligna porque esto es una simple estrategia de marketing…capto lectores para el próximo capítulo aun a costa de que vosotros os acordéis de toda mi familia pasada, actual y futura…pero podré vivir con ello jijiji…..reviews:

**Iciar**: (las estrellitas en tu nick las va a poner tu madre guapa) Mírala ella! Más feliz que un niño en Navidad porque sale en un fic de Harry Potter jajaja aunque hoy solamente te nombran…pero es que tampoco les voy a poner a dar clases en sábado que los chicos también tendrán que disfrutar ¿no? Ale "quiero más quiero más" aquí tienes otro capítulo pa que disfrutes y cuidado con lo que me escribes que luego te arrepientes XD

**Armelle Potter**: Por lo visto estoy en racha y me salen los capítulos como rosquillas XD después de siete meses sin subir nada más me valía no?? Solo espero que no se acabe la inspiración demasiado pronto aunque mis dedos tienen agujetas ya de tanto teclear jejeje. Un beso y disfruta del cap

**Hayley Cullen:** A ver, centrémonos, Harry Potter…¡¡QUÉ TE HAS LEIDO ECLIPSE!! No me cuentes nada pero ¿merece la pena o es un chasco como Luna Nueva? Ay ay ay que ganas tengo de leerlo jooooooo mi Edward…y mi Jasper . Por cierto, es verdad, me colé al escribir y puse Regulus en vez de Remus, así me gusta, que estés atenta jajaja y la noche de chicos tampoco ha tenido demasiada relevancia…hormonas aceleradas en cuerpos de niñatos de 17 años…espero que te guste el cap!!! Un beso

**Clau malfoy:** Phoebe es especial, parece que es inmadura y despistada pero en el fondo tiene la cabeza en su sitio. Y toma, ahí tienes la venganza aunque lo cierto es que tampoco la he dado tanta importancia como debería…me interesan más Andrew y Sirius que la rata peluda la verdad Y lo de Hogsmeade…igual os sorprendo…o igual se matan los hermanos entre ellos ¿quién sabe? Jejejeje espero que te guste el cap un beso!!

**Trixi.Black**: Yo es que soy de las que piensa que el alcohol no ayuda a escribir algo con argumento…lo mismo me pasa si mis personajes están borrachos con lo que simplemente les desinhibí un poquitín de forma que tuviesen la lengua más suelta de lo normal…consecuencias? Que la reputación de Sirius se ha ido al cuerno pero si, como tu dices…eso es para otro capítulo jejeje. Espero que te guste el cap. Un beso!

**Piofa**: Dios Santo la Biblia en verso!! Jajaja te vas superando ehh cada día más largos y no, aun no dejo que asimiles el capítulo anterior…es otra de mis estrategias, yo escribo seguido y así no os dejo pensar y llegar a la conclusión de que soy una pésima escritora que no tiene con qué entretenerse jejeje. Respecto a lo de los niños tengo un hermano de 12 años y se como están pero aun así mis tres niños no son tan malos…aun…simplemente están en la edad del pavo. En lo referente a Lily y a James no soy capaz de imaginar una escena suya romántico-empalagosa…no me sale no les veo…  
a) Personalmente a mi si mi novio me dice que es un licántropo me preocuparía bastante pero bueno, a Phoebe no demasiado ahora la cuestión es… ¿y esta cuando cuernos se enteró? Aaahhh  
b) El triángulo Regulus-Andrew-Sirius tiene lo suyo y hasta aquí puedo leer que yo no soy Pettigrew.  
c) Se me ha terminado el mata-ratas así que me temo que Peter va a seguir vivo una temporadita más…más o menos hasta que Harry cumpla los 17 XD  
Te leo en unos días/horas! Disfruta del cap! Un beso!

espero que os guste el cap y si véis que tal podéis dejar un rr que se agradecen...sin más que añadir...me voy a dormir...Ciao!!!


	28. Un trato es un trato

* * *

**Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, lo mio es mio, lo que no pos no...ya lo sabéis**

**Un trato es un trato**

Remus¡Nos espiasteis!-la acusó pero una gran sonrisa denotaba que no estaba enfadado-. Por eso sabías que soy un licántropo-la rubia negó con la cabeza.

Phoebe: Yo lo sabía desde hace tiempo ya-admitió soportando la mirada interrogatorio del castaño.

Remus¿Perdona?

Phoebe¡Oh! Bueno…viendo que la noche va de confesiones no estaría de más que yo te confesara cierto secretito-comentó con naturalidad, como si la conversación tratara sobre algo tan trivial como el clima.

Apoyó las manos en las rodillas de Remus y se impulsó hacia atrás para levantarse, cogió la varita que llevaba escondida en la túnica y se tocó la sien con ella.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la rubia desapareció, quedando en su lugar un hermoso halcón cuyas plumas eran del color de la arena salvo en el pecho, donde predominaba el color crema.  
El pequeño animal voló elegantemente describiendo círculos por la habitación mientras el castaño le seguía con la mirada. Después se posó con gracia en la ventana bajo la que el chico estaba sentado.  
Remus se levantó y acarició, con mucho cuidado, la cabeza del animal. Este cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la suave caricia.

Remus: Así que se trataba de esto…pequeña brujilla-le dio un suave golpe en el pico con el dedo índice y el ave volvió a emprender el vuelo para aterrizar siendo de nuevo Phoebe.

Phoebe: Aprendí a transformarme este verano. Mi tía es una animaga…legal-aclaró al ver que el chico alzaba una ceja-. Y me enseñó, no sin mucho esfuerzo por su parte, me temo-explicó recogiendo su larga melena rubia en una coleta alta mientras se acercaba al chico-. Todas las noches salía a dar una vuelta por los terrenos. Volar es algo totalmente increíble y las vistas son asombrosas.

Remus: Ya me imagino...

Phoebe: Y entonces una noche vi como caminabas hacia el sauce boxeador y extrañada esperé a ver que pasaba...no pude creer que la bola de pelo que salía bajo las raíces, seguida de un ciervo fueras tú...y volví a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude...ya la segunda vez que te vi lo acepté-de pronto se interrumpió y soltó una risita.

Remus¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?

Phoebe: Que me pareció de lo más romántico, tú un lobo, yo un halcón...Éramos como Eitiene Navarre e Isabeau d'anjou.

Remus¿Quiénes?-preguntó completamente perdido y la chica suspiró cansada.

Phoebe: Madre mía...y pensar que tú también eres medio muggle, como yo... ¡Los protagonistas de Lady halcón¿No has visto la película?

Remus: Pues como comprenderás no...A mi ese tipo de películas empalagosas no me van.

Phoebe: Eres un insensible-le acusó cruzándose de brazos, ofendida, y dándole la espalda.

Remus: No necesito ver películas románticas Phoebe-susurró al oído de la chica mientras la abrazaba-. Estoy viviendo mi propia y maravillosa historia de amor.

La sonrisa de la chica se contagió a la cara del castaño cuando esta se dio la vuelta y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Phoebe: Ahora que me acuerdo... ¿desde cuando te interesa a ti saber si Sirius se acostó con Andrew?-le preguntó apretando los labios.

Remus: No me importa, lo pregunté porque sabía que no iba a contestar y no me puedo permitir el lujo de ir repartiendo galeones por ahí...pero ya que lo mencionas ¿se acostaron o no?

Phoebe: No-contestó y ambos sonrieron un poco avergonzados a darse cuenta de que estaban tratando ciertos temas que nunca habían llegad a tratar.

Remus¿Y crees que tú y yo...algún día...-empezó a toser tan violentamente a causa de los nervios y la vergüenza que tuvo que apartarse de la chica y agacharse.

Phoebe¿Estás bien?-preguntó asustada palmeándole la espalda y, tras varias toses más el chico pudo incorporarse, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Remus: Si, es solo que me puse nervioso...Creo que será mejor que volvamos, no sé tus amigas pero los otros dos tienen tendencia a levantarse en mitad de la noche y podrían asustarse...

Phoebe: Remus, si que quiero-afirmó, de pie en el centro de la habitación, aparentando serenidad.

Remus¿Cómo?-se giró a medio camino y la miró impactado.

Phoebe: Que la respuesta a la pregunta que me has intentado hacer antes es si-se explicó riendo ante la cara de sorpresa del chico-. Te quiero Remus...te lo dije en el tren ¿recuerdas?

Remus: Pe-pero ¿aquí?...quiero decir ¿Ahora?... ¿ya?-tartamudeó metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para que no se apreciara el temblor.

Phoebe: Si estás preparado para que sea aquí, ahora y ya...-ahora la pelota estaba en el tejado del chico. Miró la pequeña y graciosa figura de la chica, su pelo rubio iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, sus pálidas mejillas ruborizadas y luego se centró en esos ojos grises que le devolvían la mirada, expectantes. Entonces se dio cuenta de que si estaba preparado.

Remus: Te quiero Phoebe-susurró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que sus labios rozaran la oreja de la chica. Después unió sus labios a los de ella y la ayudó a recostarse en el suelo de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Sirius y James estaban, vestidos y sentados en sus respectivas camas, en silencio y esperando algo o a alguien.

James¿Sabes Pad?-el aludido le miró alzando una ceja-. Creo que tenemos compañía-murmuró alzando una mano y agarrando el aire con fuerza, tirando de lo que fuera que había cogido.

La capa de invisibilidad se deslizó por los hombros de Remus y calló al suelo permitiendo a su dueño recogerla.

Sirius¿Y bien jovencito? Espero que tengas una buena razón que explique que no hayas dormido en el cuarto y que lleves puesta la misma ropa de ayer-le espetó al más puro estilo "Madre cabreada"

Remus: He pasado la noche con Phoebe-explicó sin evitar que sus orejas se tiñeran de rojo al ver como, sus dos amigos se acercaban al borde de sus camas y le miraban con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

James: Pero...al decir "pasar la noche" ¿te refieres a...

Remus: Si-le interrumpió antes de que dijera las palabras que harían que toda su cara se pusiera de color carmesí.

Una serie de comentarios obscenos acompañados de carcajadas llenaron el ambiente mientras Remus buscaba ropa para cambiarse.

James: Sirius...nuestro Remusín se está haciendo mayor...-se burló haciendo como si se secara una lágrima.

Sirius¿Y cómo ha ido Remus¿Te ha dolido?-le siguió el juego a su amigo del alma mientras el tercero en discordia se giraba para mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados y una vengativa sonrisa en el rostro.

Remus: No, pero lo mismo a ti te duele que te recuerde que yo he conseguido con Phoebe lo que tú no conseguiste con Andrew.

La carcajada de James fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación mientras Remus sonreía con suficiencia y ahora era el turno de que Sirius se sonrojase.

Remus: Y ahora, si no os importa, voy a darme una ducha y a bajar a desayunar. Phoebe y yo tenemos planeado desaparecer durante todo el día.

Cuando Remus salió del cuarto James aun seguía riéndose, con lo que Sirius se levantó y saltó sobre la cama de James para coger la almohada y taparle la cara al de gafas con ella.

Sirius: Como vuelvas a reírte te dejo sin dientes, cretino-le amenazó y la risa, aunque sofocada por la almohada, continuó.

Segundos más tarde James consiguió liberarse tras darle una patada en el estómago al moreno.

James¡Qué me ahogas!-le acusó-. Así que ayer no nos quisiste decir nada por eso ¿eh?

Sirius: No...Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra os hubiese dicho que no sin problemas pero Andrew...-su voz se quebró y se quedó mirando al suelo, pensativo. La sonrisa en la cara de su amigo desapareció-. ¿Qué me ha hecho?-preguntó con impotencia.

James: No lo sé...pero si te sirve de consuelo yo estoy igual.

Sirius: No-negó con la cabeza-. Tú al menos tienes a Lily contigo...

James: Y tú volverás a tener a Andrew, te lo aseguro.

Sirius: Ya, si tu lo dices...en fin, me bajo a desayunar ¿vienes?-preguntó y su amigo también se levantó y ambos bajaron juntos al gran comedor.

A medida que iban pasando los días, y con ellos las horas de castigo, los chicos iban consiguiendo que sus alumnos mejoraran.

Quizá al que más le costaba de todos el ir al encuentro de su alumna era a James, ya que se veía obligado a separarse de su novia y de sus amigos para juntarse con una pequeña serpiente y una rata. Pero, a base de horas de experiencia había conseguido manejar la situación. Lo que antes era una hora perdida porque la chica se negaba a hacer nada que el moreno le ordenase se había convertido en un tira y afloja entre profesor y alumna, presenciado por un Peter que procuraba estar siempre lejos de James.  
Cada vez que llegaban al aula donde solían estudiar, James explicaba el hechizo o poción que la niña tenía que aprender esa tarde. Por supuesto la joven y altanera Christine no escuchaba una sola palabra hasta que, al finalizar la explicación, James decía las palabras mágicas "Pero claro, esto seguramente será demasiado difícil para ti" Y según terminaba la frase la cría se dejaba la piel aprendiendo y practicando el hechizo. Mientras su profesor, orgulloso de su brillante plan, se acomodaba en la silla y observaba la mejoría de su alumna. Nada como atacar directamente al orgullo de un Slytherin para que haga lo que tú quieras.

Por otra parte el pequeño Iván había dejado de ser un problema para Remus después del gran momento vivido con Phoebe. A raíz de ese día al pobre Gryffindor de 11 años se le hacían interminables las horas pasadas con esos dos, no solo porque se miraran absolutamente embelesados sino porque habían llegado a tal unión que el uno terminaba las frases del otro.  
De hecho al finalizar una de las clases el crío se dejó caer en la silla, completamente agotado y susurró:

Iván: No quiero tener novia jamás...-la pareja le miró extrañada ¿y eso a qué venía?

Phoebe¿Por qué dices eso Iván?-preguntó la rubia agachándose junto a la silla para quedar a su altura. El niño la miró con sus grandes y redondos ojos azules.

Iván¿Os habéis visto? Estáis todo el rato juntos, como si uno fuese la prolongación del otro, os miráis con cara de idiotas...Buf es vomitivo-les aseguró poniendo una mueca que ilustraba el comentario y los dos adolescentes se rieron.

Remus: Cuando crezcas te darás cuenta de que no es tan malo estar enamorado-. Le aseguró poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro-. De hecho, es algo bastante placentero...-añadió mirando a la chica, la cual sonrió con timidez.

Iván¡Puaj! Yo sigo sin querer tener novia... ¡Además hay que darlas besos!-exclamó totalmente escandalizado y Phoebe le cogió la cara y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Inmediatamente, el crío saltó de la silla y se alejó corriendo de ellos frotándose la mejilla con la manga de la túnica.

Phoebe: Y tú decías que estabas celoso de él-murmuró acercándose al castaño y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras este la cogía por la cintura.

Remus: Bueno...digamos que ahora me cae estupendamente. Además es un buen alumno.

Y por último, y contra todo pronóstico, la pareja que formaban Sirius y Andrew estaban consiguiendo que la pequeña Iciar mejorara sus notas de una manera muy satisfactoria.  
Desde que habían cerrado el trato de colaborar para ayudarla. La pareja lo había seguido a rajatabla y pareció que la relación entre ambos mejoró...o al menos hubo una tregua entre sus constantes peleas.  
Así llegamos al último día antes del examen de evaluación que Dumbledore les haría a los tres chicos para ver si podía dar por finalizado el castigo. Curiosamente también era la víspera de la salida a Hogwarts y esto hacía que entre Sirius y Andrew existiera cierta tensión mientras repasaban, con Iciar, todo lo que la habían enseñado.

Sirius: Es tarde, deberías irte a dormir-aconsejó al ver como la peli-azul bostezaba mientras ambos vigilaban la poción que la niña estaba realizando.

Andrew: No te preocupes, estoy bien. Además, solo nos queda esta noche para ayudarla.

Sirius: Me quedo yo con ella. Creo recordar que mañana tú tienes una cita-dijo sin poder evitar cierto tono de rencor en la voz. La chica iba a replicar cuando Iciar preguntó.

Iciar: Sirius ¿la poción tenía que quedar azul o rosa?-preguntó mirando dentro de su caldero con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sirius: Azul ¿por qué?-se acercó al caldero y vio en el un líquido viscoso de un color azul marino-. Está perfecta. La rosa fue la de la semana pasada.

Iciar: Es verdad, lo siento-se disculpó y Sirius hizo desaparecer la poción y luego acompañó a la chica hasta la mesa en la que Andrew estaba sentada.

Sirius: Bueno, y ahora solo queda que te aprendas estos hechizos para la prueba de encantamientos y habremos terminado-la acercó una serie de hojas y luego se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en el alfeizar dejando que su mirada se perdiera entre los árboles del bosque y evitando pensar en la salida a Hogsmeade, ya que si lo hacía lo más probable era que se le ocurriera alguna estupidez y no era eso precisamente lo que él quería.  
Un cuatro de hora más tarde se giró, volviendo a prestar atención a lo que ocurría dentro del aula. Sonrió al ver a las dos chicas profundamente dormidas sobre la pila de libros y apuntes.  
Se acercó a ellas y despertó a Andrew antes de coger a Iciar, aun dormida, en brazos.

Andrew¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó frotándose los ojos.

Sirius: Os habéis dormido. Vete a dormir, yo llevo a esta enana a su cuarto-la chica negó con la cabeza y empezó a apilar las cosas que había sobre la mesa.

Andrew: Voy contigo, alguien tendrá que llevar todo esto.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a la profesora McGonagall que les acompañó hasta la torre de Ravenclaw y les indicó cual era el dormitorio de su alumna. Una vez allí Andrew dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a las compañeras de habitación de Iciar y luego se dio la vuelta y vio como Sirius acostaba a la cría, la tapaba con la manta y la acariciaba la frente, quitándole el pelo de la cara.

Andrew: Vámonos, necesita descansar-susurró apoyando su mano en el hombro del moreno, este alzó la suya y la colocó sobre la mano de la peli-azul.

Sirius: Voy a echar de menos darla clases, me reía mucho con ella-murmuró viendo como la niña dormía plácidamente. Andrew sonrío y le apretó el hombro-. Venga vamos-añadió levantándose sin soltar la mano de Andrew.

Una vez fuera de la sala común de Ravenclaw Andrew volvió a bostezar y Sirius aprovechó la distracción de la chica y la cogió en brazos.

Andrew¿Qué haces? Bájame-ordenó pero él negó con la cabeza sonriéndola.

Sirius: Te lo vuelvo a repetir, necesitas descansar que mañana tienes que aguantar a mi hermano durante todo el día y eso es una durísima tarea-vio como los labios de la chica se abrían dispuestos a regañarle y la silenció-. Shhhh no me critiques, que te veo las intenciones, y duérmete.

Al día siguiente, tras arreglarse, lo primero que hicieron los 6 chicos fue llevar a sus respectivos alumnos hasta el despacho del director tratando de infundirles valor, o al menos intentando que dejaran de temblar como auténticos flanes, y deseándoles toda la suerte del mundo.  
Cuando la gran puerta se cerró tras los niños, los adolescentes decidieron, entre rugidos de estómagos, que lo mejor era bajar a desayunar antes de que la salida a Hogsmeade diera comienzo.  
Fue al final de este maravilloso momento, cuando apenas quedaban migajas en los platos de los chicos, cuando las miradas de Sirius y Andrew coincidieron por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban en el comedor.

Sirius: Con que cuatro nos hemos juntado-murmuró mirando a las dos parejas que se hacían carantoñas ajenas a mundo exterior-. Son más cursis que un repollo con lazo-añadió haciendo que la chica se riera.

Andrew: Pues si...

Lily¡Eh! Que vosotros dos no erais mucho mejores...el uno la sombra del otro-replicó la pelirroja consiguiendo que ambos se sonrojaran llamativamente y luego volviendo a centrar su atención solo en la persona de James Potter.

Andrew y Sirius desviaron la mirada un momento, avergonzados, y cuando volvieron a elevarla, los ojos negros de la chica coincidieron con los azules de Sirius provocando que una tímida sonrisa apareciera en la cara de ambos. Sonrisa que desapareció de la cara de Sirius a la vez que Andrew escuchaba un carraspeo a su espalda.  
Se giró, preocupada por la cara que acababa de poner el moreno, y se encontró con un Regulus que mantenía la mirada fija en su hermano mayor.

Andrew¡Oh! Hola Regulus ¿Qué tal has dormido?-preguntó cordialmente mientras dejaba los cubiertos y se levantaba.

Regulus¿Eh? Bien, bien. Venía a buscarte, estamos a punto de salir-contestó este y ella se quedó pensativa un momento.

Andrew: Está bien, acompáñame a la torre de Gryffindor, me lavo los dientes, cojo algo de abrigo y nos vamos ¿te parece bien?-él asintió y ella miró al los demás- Os veo en Hogsmeade, o está noche cuando cenemos.

Lily: Diviértete-se despidió haciéndola un gesto con la mano para que se fuera, aunque antes de irse se fijó en la pequeña arruga que acababa de aparecer entre las cejas de Sirius. Suspiró con impotencia y luego movió la cabeza para despejarse, empezando a andar a continuación. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Regulus y siguió a la peli-azul de camino a la torre de los leones sin dejar de darle vueltas.

James: Pad...-le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta-. ¡Eh¡Sirius!-al aludido giró la cabeza y miró a su amigo con expresión interrogante-. Hemos pensado que podríamos tomar algo en Las tres escobas, comer allí, y luego darnos una vuelta por el pueblo y comprar cosas...Moony tiene que reponer existencias, ya sabes.

Sirius: Lo siento James pero no me apetece...Hoy lo único que quiero es estar solo, creo que ya va siendo hora de que ponga en orden mis ideas y piense un poco-se encogió de hombros cuando sus amigos le miraron y luego se levantó, con las manos en los bolsillos, y salió del Gran comedor.

Lily: De verdad... Con lo fácil que es admitirse que se adoran. No, ellos tienen que interpretar su papel de alma en pena. ¿Cuándo serán sinceros el uno con el otro?

Remus: Lily, no te ofendas, pero me temo que tú no eres la más indicada para hablar de sinceridad. Te recuerdo que tardaste más de un mes en decirle a James que en el fondo le querías...

Y el arriesgado lobito lo único que consiguió con ese comentario fue que la dulce pelirroja le lanzara un trozo de pan a la cabeza.

Remus¡Pero si solo he dicho la verdad!-replicó frotándose la cabeza tanto para calmar el olor como para quitarse las migas.

Lily: A qué te ganas otro.

James: Lily...eres la reina de la diplomacia.

Phoebe¡Eh¡Mister Hayde! Relájate, deja de tirarle comida a mi novio y vamos a por nuestros abrigos antes de que McGonagall nos deje aquí por llegar tarde-ordenó la rubia logrando que Lily la dedicara una mirada de lo más envenenada, pero aun así los tres obedecieron y, siguiendo a Phoebe, salieron de la sala en dirección a su casa.

Después de comer, tranquilamente, en una humilde cafetería de Hogsmeade, ajena a las multitudes que se aglomeraban en Las tres escobas. Andrew y Regulus salieron a caminar por las calles del tranquilo pueblo mientras hablaban de temas totalmente superficiales y comunes como eran los exámenes, las clases o cosas por el estilo.  
Esto a Regulus no le hacía demasiada gracia, su mente había imaginado muchas de las cosas que podían pasar ese día en Hogsmeade pero al parecer Andrew estaba completamente ausente, y la conversación cada vez se parecía más a un monologo del moreno.

Andrew¡Ya estamos con las tonterías de todos los años¡Aun no estamos ni en febrero y ya está todo el pueblo promocionando San Valentín¿Qué tiene de especial esa fecha?-el pasar junto al escaparate de Honeydunks y ver unos caramelos en forma de corazón habían colmado la paciencia de la joven, la cual empezaba a despotricar sobre todo lo que hiciera referencia al día de los enamorados.

Regulus: Y yo que tenía intención de regalarte algo por San Valentín...mejor me lo ahorro ¿no?-bromeó y ella le miró molesta-. Era broma, relájate-añadió levantando las manos para defenderse.

Andrew: Me parece una celebración tan frívola... ¿Qué tiene de especial que alguien te regale algo el 14 de febrero? Me parece mucho más bonito un regalo espontáneo cualquier día del año que uno forzado en San Valentín-opinó mientras llegaban a una pequeña plaza situada un poco lejos de las calles más concurridas del pueblo.

Regulus: Nunca lo había considerado de ese modo-dijo mientras quitaba la espesa capa de nieve que había sobre el borde de una fuente seca y se sentaban junto a la chica-. También he de admitir que nunca me había planteado el regalarle algo a alguien.

Andrew¿Este año si se te ha ocurrido esa posibilidad?-Preguntó con curiosidad pero le bastó una mirada para obtener la respuesta que esperaba. Lamentando haber hecho la pregunta desvió la mirada y la centró en la punta de sus zapatos.

Regulus¿Y si alguien te regalase algo¿Qué harías?

Andrew¿Qué iba a hacer? Pues aceptar el regalo y darle las gracias...tampoco se lo voy a tirar a la cara porque esta tradición me parezca idiota.

Regulus¿Y si ese alguien fuese...por ejemplo...mi hermano¿También le darías las gracias y ya está?

Andrew: Te pediría que no hablaras de Sirius...no es un tema de conversación que me resulte agradable-rogó y su expresión se ensombreció.

Regulus: Andrew, llevas todo el día, desde que has salido del Gran Comedor, pensando en él-dijo con suavidad y continuó hablando en el momento en el que vio que ella abría la boca para replicar-. No me lo niegues, todo lo que piensas se refleja perfectamente en tu cara.

De pronto, como invocado por su mente, el protagonista de su conversación pasó por la misma plaza en la que estaban ellos. No se dio cuenta de que estaban ya que caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero la pareja si que se fijó en él. En especial Andrew.

Regulus: Sigues queriéndole ¿verdad?-dijo sin andarse con rodeos y ella miró primero a Sirius, que se alejaba de ellos con paso tranquilo, y luego a Regulus.

Andrew¿Tanto se me nota?-murmuró alzando las cejas-. He intentado olvidarle...pero no puedo...-admitió cuando Sirius desapareció de su vista entre las callecitas de pueblo. Regulus se bajó de donde estaba sentado-. ¿A dónde vas?

Regulus: He olvidado que tenía que hacer algo. Espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo-aseguró mientras echaba a correr dejando a la chica y la plaza tras de si.

En seguida le dio alcance, tampoco se había alejado mucho, y cuando estuvo a su altura se colocó frente a él.  
Sirius levantó la cabeza, extrañado, al ver que alguien le cerraba el paso, y su extrañeza se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado al ver a su hermano menor frente a él, mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido.

Sirius¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Andrew-espetó con rabia mal disimulada.

Regulus: Ahora mismo vuelvo con ella, no te preocupes. Solo venía a proponerte algo.

Sirius¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar cualquier proposición tuya?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con superioridad.

Regulus: Si eres capaz de escucharme un momento entenderás el por qué.

Sirius: Anda déjame en paz-le apartó de su camino de un empujón y siguió andando.

Regulus¡Quieres escucharme pedazo de imbecil orgulloso!

Sirius¡No!

Los gritos entre ambos hermanos atraían la atención de todos los transmutes pero esto no parecía importarles.

Regulus¡Es sobre Andrew idiota!-escuchar ese nombre hizo que Sirius se quedara quieto y su hermano se acercó a él.

Sirius: Di lo que tengas que decir y más te vale que no sea algo malo porque te juro que te rompo la cara-le advirtió sin mirarle mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Regulus: Algún día dejarás de ser un inútil bravucón y pensarás con la cabeza-murmuró mientras ponía en orden sus ideas-. Verás, llevo todo el día con ella y cuando te hemos visto pasar se me ha ocurrido que...

Le contó su idea al detalle y, pese a que tuvo que pensárselo bastante, al final Sirius aceptó.

Sirius: Hay algo que no entiendo-dijo cuando su hermano ya se había dado la vuelta con intención de marcharse. Giró la cabeza para mirarle-. Hace unos meses decías que ella solo era un reto ¿A qué viene este supuesto cambio?-Regulus se rió.

Regulus: Bueno, te recuerdo que hace unos meses tú también decías que ella solo era un reto... ¿por qué cambiaste tú de parecer?

Sirius: Porque me enamoré de ella-admitió irguiéndose en toda su altura, como si eso le diese la fortaleza que sentía que había perdido al revelarle a su hermano pequeño lo que sentía.

Regulus: Ya somos dos...debe ser cosa de los genes-supuso encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo el camino hacia la plaza hasta que un bolazo de nieve en la nuca le detuvo. Se giró airado.

Sirius: Así aprenderás a tenerle un cierto respeto a tu hermano mayor, y que no te vuelva a oír que me llamas imbecil, orgulloso, idiota, inútil o bravucón. Mico pretencioso.

Regulus: Puedes tirarme toda la nieve que quieras pero es este mico pretencioso el que se va a pasar la tarde con tu adorada Andrew¡_pringao_!

No soportó la tentación y le volvió a tirar otra bola de nieve pero esta vez no pilló a su hermano desprevenido y se apartó justo a tiempo, consiguiendo que la bola le diese en la cara a un mago de cierta edad que se ensañó con el pobre chico, obligándole a salir corriendo.  
Regulus volvió a sentarse junto a la chica frotándose el pelo de la nuca para quitarse la nieve.

Andrew¿Dónde estabas? He oído gritos...

Regulus¿Gritos¡Ah ya! Eran unos niños de tercero que estaban tirándose nieve.

Andrew: Por lo visto te han alcanzado a ti-dijo acariciándole la cabeza y quitándole pequeños cristalitos de nieve que se derretían en su pelo. El sentir el roce de la mano de la chica contra su piel le produjo un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y sonrió con tristeza.

Regulus: Si, bueno. Iba de camino a Zonko a por unas cosas cuando la bola me ha dado a mí-explicó.

Andrew¿A Zonko?

Regulus: Si, quería comprar unas cosas pero no quedaban...supongo que el imbecil de mi hermano y sus amigos habrán saqueado la tienda antes...

Andrew: De verdad... ¿por qué no sois capaces de llevaros bien? Al menos intentar conoceros...

Regulus: Incompatibilidad de caracteres...

Andrew: Vamos, que sois tan parecidos que os repeléis, como los imanes- él la miró dando muestras de no haber entendido nada pero no trató de indagar.

Regulus¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-ella asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Me dejas que te haga un regalo el día de San Valentín? No acepto un no por respuesta.

Andrew: Regulus yo no...

Regulus¡Epa! Te he dicho que no acepto un no. Ahora vamos, parece que se va a poner a nevar de un momento a otro ¿te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla? Yo invito-ella sonrió aceptando la proposición y juntos comenzaron a andar hacia Las tres escobas.

Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse y la claridad del día daba paso a la oscuridad nocturna, Remus Phoebe Lily y James caminaban tranquilamente hacia el castillo, acompañados por el resto de alumnos.

Phoebe: Remus, has comprado más chocolate del que puedes comer-opinó la rubia intentando meter la mano en una de las bolsas que llevaba el castaño pero ese se dio cuenta antes y la apartó.

Remus: Te aseguro que puedo comerme todo este chocolate y sin tu ayuda.

James: Tranquila Phoebe, Sirius y yo descubriremos el nuevo escondite como llevamos haciendo durante siete años.

Remus¡Por eso me desaparece a mí el chocolate¡Os lo coméis vosotros!-les acusó y las dos chicas se rieron al ver la cara de "Yo en mi vida he roto un plato" que puso James.

En ese momento apareció Sirius tras ellos y él si que pudo quitarle un poco de chocolate a Remus.

Sirius¿Qué chicos¿Habéis pasado un buen día?-les preguntó dándole un mordisco a la tableta e ignorando la cara de odio de Remus-. Eh Moony, este está bueno, espero que hayas comprado más y no te molestes en esconderlo...James y yo siempre lo encontramos.

James: Te veo muy animado...aunque yo que tú tenía cuidado, la vena del cuello de Remus está empezando a temblar, lo cual no presagia nada bueno-le recomendó a su amigo mientras este se acercaba a Lily y a él para huir del licántropo.

Los cinco amigos continuaron su camino de regreso al castillo. Efectivamente Sirius estaba más animado, el chico solitario y taciturno que había salido del castillo esa mañana y que se había pasado todo el día pensando había desaparecido por completo. En su lugar solo quedaba el Sirius desenfadado y bromista de siempre y esto alegraba a James y a Remus, pese a que este último se encontrase en ese preciso instante corriendo detrás del moreno, entre la multitud de estudiantes, porque le había cogido otro trozo de chocolate.  
Al final llegaron al castillo entre jadeos y risas y según entraron por la puerta tres personajillos acompañados por el director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, les estaban esperando. Los resultados de las pruebas y con ellos la decisión de dar por finalizado el castigo estaba, solo, en manos del director. Y mientras esperaban a que los dos castigados que faltaran entraran en el castillo los alumnos se acercaron a sus profesores sin disimular los nervios que les recorrían el cuerpo.  
Andrew y Peter no tardaron mucho en llegar y se acercaron a sus compañeros de castigo y a sus alumnas. Peter se limitó a acercarse tímidamente a un James que aun le miraba con rencor y a la pequeña Slytherin que, al contrario que los demás, parecía bastante segura de sí misma. Mientras que Andrew se acercó a Iciar, la cual estaba cogida de la mano de Sirius, apretándola con fuerza, y la acarició la cabeza.

Dumbledore: Bueno alumnos, sé que este ha sido un mes bastante duro para ustedes y por primera vez han sufrido, aunque en una pequeña proporción, lo mismo que sufren sus profesores. Realmente espero que esta experiencia caracterizada por la responsabilidad que ha caído sobre sus hombros, les sirva para algo más que para cumplir con un castigo.

Iciar: Ya pero... ¿podremos aprobar en junio o no?-preguntó impaciente y al momento se arrepintió y agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Sirius le dio un apretón a su mano tratando de tranquilizarla.

Dumbledore: No se preocupe señorita Fraser, cada noticia a su debido tiempo.-sonrió para tranquilizar a la niña y luego volvió a centrarse en sus alumnos-. Bien, antes de dar los resultados me gustaría saber si esto les ha ayudado para algo o si ha sido una simple ayuda al colegio.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir mucho, simples "Si, nos ha ayudado" "Hemos aprendido mucho, señor" fueron las únicas frases que contestaron a la pregunta del anciano director. Y al ver que por mucho que dijese no iba a conseguir mucho más miró a los tres niños.  
Christine seguía con su pose altanera, como de costumbre, su gran ego la decía que no podía suspender ese examen puesto que la habilidad de sus padres corría por sus venas. Iciar, como ya sabemos, era un manojo de nervios que no hacía más que retorcer los dedos de la mano de Sirius. E Iván era el ejemplo de la rectitud, estaba tan nervioso como el que más pero lo disimulaba mirando a su director y dejando su cara con una expresión de concentración.

Dumbledore: Relájense alumnos, han aprobado los tres. Buen trabajo.

La tranquilidad a partir de ese momento fue palpable. Más en unos que en otros,

James: Felicidades, al final has podido lograrlo.

Chris¡Ja¿Acaso lo dudabas?-preguntó orgullosa pero las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento.

Iván por fin pudo respirar y sus hombros se relajaron a la vez que Remus le despeinaba y Phoebe le abrazaba entre felicitaciones.  
E Iciar simplemente gritó para descargar la tensión y se abrazó a Sirius, el cual la alzó en brazos mientras Andrew, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, se acercaba a ambos y apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Sirius y la otra en la espalda de la niña.

Dumbledore: Al final lograron ponerse de acuerdo, por lo que veo-les dijo a Sirius y a Andrew y ambos asintieron con la cabeza-. Bien hecho, no está bien que yo lo diga pero lo cierto es que su alumna ha conseguido la calificación más alta de los tres. Para serle completamente sincero señorita Fraser, en este examen ha conseguido una mejor calificación que las que consiguió su hermano durante todo su primer año.

Iciar¡Ja¡Pues claro! Yo soy muchísimo más inteligente que mi hermano, sin comparación-dijo orgullosa consiguiendo que los tres se rieran.

Dumbledore: Ahora espero que se tranquilice un poco y esto que ha hecho hoy lo haga en junio durante su semana de exámenes.

Iciar: Por supuesto, muchas gracias señor.

Dumbledore: Bien alumnos, la cena nos espera. Si no me equivoco hoy hay tarta de manzana de postre y quiero llegar antes de que el profesor Slughorn termine con ella y no me deje ni olerla. Buenas noches-se despidió mientras la risa de sus alumnos se le contagiaba y en su cara aparecía una cordial sonrisa entre la blanca barba.

Terminada la cena los seis chicos iban de camino a la sala común esperando disfrutar de una agradable partida de ajedrez mágico. A James no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que retar a Lily Evans a una partida, suponiendo que la chica no tenía ni idea de cómo se jugaba. Y ella, haciendo gala de amor propio, había aceptado el reto sin dudarlo. Nada como una buena ración de humildad antes de dormir para bajarle los humos al pavo hinchado que tenía como novio.  
Así disfrutaron del entretenido pique entre la pelirroja y el moreno durante todo el trayecto. Bueno, no todos. De pronto alguien le dio unos golpecitos a Andrew en su hombro derecho, se giró par ver quién era pero solo vio la oscuridad del pasillo tras ella. Una risita a su izquierda la hizo girarse hasta dar con el culpable.

Andrew: Sirius...-él la miró levantando las palmas de las manos disculpándose.

Sirius: Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. ¿Qué tal el día en Hogsmeade?-preguntó con naturalidad y la chica le miró extrañada pero contenta al mismo tiempo. Parecía haber recuperado su humor característico.

Andrew: Bien. Ha sido...entretenido...-titubeó evitando decir algo que volviera a sumirle en ese estado de tristeza. Él lo notó.

Sirius: Puedes contarme lo que has hecho con mi hermano, prometo no enfadarme ni ponerme celoso.

Andrew: No es que te enfades lo que me preocupa-él esperó-. Temo más que vuelvas a entristecerte como esta mañana...digamos que aun no puedo verte así sabiendo que, en parte, es culpa mía-admitió y él sonrió.

Sus pasos eran deliberadamente lentos, con el único propósito de alejarse de los demás para tener cierta intimidad.

Sirius: Tranquila, lo de esta mañana ha sido algo puntual...no sé que me ha pasado-aseguró acariciando la mejilla de la chica con el dorso de los dedos.

James¡Eh¡Parejita¡¿Venís con nosotros o qué?!-les gritó el de gafas y ambos chicos vieron como los otros cuatro les esperaban junto al retrato de la dama gorda. Se miraron sonriendo tímidamente y aceleraron el paso para alcanzarles.

* * *

Buf odio esta clase de capítulos medio insípidos en los que me toca meter paja para rellenar...en fin, prometo mucha más acción en el próximo...el cual no sé que hacer si cortarlo, dividirlo en dos...o qué hacer con él porque tengo demasiadas cosas pensadas para un único capítulo!! Bueno...ya veremos cuanto me ocupa... 

RR:

**Trixi.Black**: Hola!! Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te gustara mi noche de desenfreno y alcohol. Ya te lo dije la otra vez, tres hombres borrachos perdidos no me sirven de mucho si intento escribir algo con cierta coherencia. Tres niñatos con un par de copas encima pueden dar mucho juego XD Espero que disfrutes tmb de este cap!! Un beso

**Iciar**: MMMMMM ¿alguna vez te he mencionado lo mucho muchísimo que aprecio mi libertad¿Cómo es eso de "enciérrate a escribir"¡Ja! Ni que estuviese tardando en publicar no te digo!! AAAAAAYYYY que en un mes estás aquí de nuevo que bien que bien que bien...por cierto, hemos encontrado una tienda hoy en la que vendían la camiseta de Colate!! La de "All you need is POP" jajaja me emociono sola XD ala fea un besazo, te quiero

**Piofa**: Ehhh que ojo tienes!! Diría yo que tienes "Ojo de halcón" juas XD sabía yo que alguien lo supondría, era demasiado evidente!!! Jajaja me alegro de que te gustara el chap anterior, este no tiene a Sirius en calzoncillos...(si, pa mi tmb fue lo mejor del chap anterior) ni tiene esas escenas de amor graciosas ni na de na...pero bueno, reservo mi creatividad para el siguiente que si que tengo bastantes cosas pensadas eso si, prepárate porque va a ser pastelón hasta decir basta. En cuanto a tu fic te juro que me he pasado a ver y he leído varios capítulos a medias...basta que necesite tiempo para no tenerlo. Pero en cuanto pueda sentarme frente al ordenador sin tener a mi conciencia dando el coñazo "escribe, escribe" me pongo en serio palabrita del niño Jesús. Deja, no escribas una Biblia, prefiero que sigas con tus fics y con mis reviews jaja. Un beso.

**Armelle Potter:** Se intentará que sigan saliendo, de momento aquí va otro más. Espero que te guste, un beso.

**Hayley Cullen: **AAAAHHHHH calla mujer!! No es que me molesten los SPOILERS, de hecho no me importan en absoluto pero no me dejes los dientes largos!! Que yo me tengo que esperar al 31 de octubre pa leer el dichoso capítulo 20!! Ya me he leido el 1er cap de eclipse que por ahí anda y me estoy acordando de todos y cada uno de los antepasados de black (jacob, no sirius) y no para bien precisamente...ufff que manía le tengo a ese crío. Coincido contigo, Luna Nueva es precioso las últimas 50 páginas que es cuando está Edward el resto del libro es una angustia!!! Y oye que me lo he leido dos veces XD (crepúsculo 6 jajaja no tiene comparación)  
Chan, chan, chan...lo de Andrew y Sirius es otro de los grandes misterios de la humanidad...ahí queda eso XD. Un beso!!

**Judith Malfoy**: Hola!! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic y que te tenga intrigada, eso es bueno, así me aseguro lectores jejeje. Espero que este chap tmb te guste aunque a mi no me termina de convencer pero en fin, no se puede hacer más. Un beso!!

**Monse evans**: Muy mal...como es eso de ponerte a leer cuando tienes que hacer cosas? No eh! Yo no quiero ser motivo de distracción...lo primero los estudios. Qué bien me sale el papel de madre jajaja. Tú di que si mujer, nunca viene mal una pequeña distracción...aunque no está bien que lo diga yo que estoy de vacaciones XD Espero que te guste el chap, un beso!

**Clau malfoy:** Bien, veamos...Andrew y Sirius son un caso especial...o se adoran o se matan, no tienen término medio...pero bueno...por lo menos en este capítulo ya hay más ternura aunque...¿qué trama Regulus? No podía resistirme me encanta dejar intrigas por ahí sueltas juju. Que digo yo que...por mi no hay problema, me cargo a la rata...pero si lo hago luego el pobre Harry no tiene historia y tampoco le vamos a quitar al chico el protagonismo que se ha ganado con el sudor de su frente no? XD Ala que desvarío. Un beso y espero que te guste el chap!

**Mery M. Potter:** Con calma, te contesto al último rr que si no me eternizo y tengo a gente exigiéndome que publique de una vez XD. A ver, dejamos en paz mis inocentes estrategias de marketing que no hacen daño a nadie y funcionan que en este chap he tenido más reviews que en cualquier otro. Y sobre Sirius/Andrew no te desesperes mujer que toda pelea tiene su preciosa reconciliación...la cuestión es ¿cuándo será¿Cómo¿Estará Regulus metido por medio? No me odies, esto tmb es marketing Jajajaja  
Ah! Y yo no soy malvada ni cruel ni retorcida ni nada de eso, yo soy una inocente chica que no ha hecho daño a nadie y que se divierte escribiendo...¿cuela? jajaja venga vale...admito que un poco de mala leche si tengo pero bueno se me perdona ¿no? No estoy tardando en publicar así que tampoco os dejo tanta intriga Joeeeee! Y ahora me voy con dios...y si no con dios si con los angelitos que me muero de sueño XD Un beso!!

**Diana Prenze:** ¡Olee! Que previsible soy, otra que lo adivina XD jaja era evidente! Jaja joder...te admiro, 27 capítulos llenos de incoherencias...buf, y te ha gustao? En serio? No lo dices por ser amable? Joe que felicidad Pos nada, a ver si con algo de suerte este tmb t gusta. Un beso!!

**LauX: **A que no sabes a quién he visto? A Iván!! Siii en el cap Jajajaja vale...dejo de decir paridas...y sigo con esto antes e que te de un atake y te me mueras de intriga...aunque cuando termines me querrás matar igual...no sé ni pa que me esfuerzo XD Qué? Mañana una de callejón(es)?? Ehh olvida la pregunta, me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo algo llamado vergüenza que me impide ir XD 4 DÍAS!! CASI 3!! XD un besazo fea!!!!!!

**Carito-Potter:** En serio te ha hecho gracia lo de Bambi? XD jajaja me alegro aunque no sé en que momento se me ocurrió poner algo semejante XD Lo de la magic coke no lo sé pero tendría su gracia ver a Sirius bebiendo coca cola, seguro que flipa con las burbujitas del gas en la boca XD. En fin, espero que este chap tmb te guste, un beso!!

Y hasta aquí por hoy...espero que no hiera sensibilidades, guste y que me llegue algún que otro review a mi buzón de entrada. Un beso!!!!


	29. San Valentín

**Disclaimer: ****Soy pobre, en mi cartera no hay ni un solo céntimo porque me lo gasté todo el otro día al comprarme una entrada para el musical de Jesucristo Superstar...como comprenderéis si esto fuera mío no tendría que ir por casa mendigando euros para el metro...ahí queda eso**

**SAN VALENTÍN**

Fueron pasando los días de una forma vertiginosamente rápida. Al menos para Andrew, que veía como ese 14 de febrero se iba acercando, y con él el supuesto regalo que Regulus quería hacerle.  
Lo cierto era que esa idea la perturbaba bastante, disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Regulus, y por nada del mundo le gustaría alejarse de él pero le veía como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo y temía darle falsas esperanzas. Y empezaba a creer que todo esto del regalo precisamente iba a conseguir que Regulus se hiciese ilusiones. Lo cual significaba que quizá debería tomar una decisión que no quería y alejarse de él, al menos por un tiempo.  
Al margen de los quebraderos de cabeza de la peli-azul, el resto de sus amigos también se habían contagiado del secretismo y la ilusión que precede al día de los enamorados. Los interrogatorios entre las dos parejitas eran constantes. Todos querían saber qué regalo recibirían el 14 y ninguno soltaba prenda. Frases como "Ah sorpresa" o "Ya lo verás en su momento" acompañadas por una angelical sonrisa y un pestañeo por parte de las chicas, estaban a la orden del día.  
Y por último, había otra cosa que llenaba a los chicos de curiosidad. Desde aquella noche, al llegar de Hogsmeade, Sirius había pasado todas las noches en la torre de astronomía observando las estrellas hasta que el cielo decidió ponerse en su contra y las nubes le impedían ver nada con lo que decidió seguir con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en La Sala de los Menesteres.  
Por supuesto, ambos merodeadores le habían hecho preguntas hasta la saciedad, incluso habían pasado ratos con él en la torre. Pero nada servía, el moreno no soltaba prenda ni decía por qué estaba allí ni que era lo que hacía, con lo que a medida que pasaba el tiempo empezó a convertirse en una rutina ver a Sirius terminar de cenar en silencio y salir del comedor, solo y sin esperar a nadie, encaminándose hacia en séptimo piso.

Lily: Yo sigo preguntándome que narices hará ahí metido-comentó viéndole salir del gran comedor como de costumbre.

James: Ya, pero porque eres una cotilla. Ya te hemos dicho que es imposible, cuando se pone cabezota no hay quién le saque información.

Lily: Yo no soy ninguna cotilla James, simplemente me intereso por las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor-le aclaró dándole un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo índice.

Phoebe: No mientas Lils, eres peor que una portera-la pelirroja la sacó la lengua.

Andrew: Portera o no, creo que Lily no es la única que se muere de curiosidad.

Remus: Evidentemente. Todos queremos saber a qué viene ese repentino amor por el firmamento y la astronomía pero nada...No te lo dice ni a ti y eso que tú eres su mayor debilidad-le dijo a Andrew y esta se sonrojó vagamente.

Phoebe: A lo mejor lo que pasa es que Sirius sabe leer las estrellas y los planetas y prevé que se acerca el Apocalipsis...

Lily: Phoebe...ves demasiadas películas-la acusó- Sirius no es capaz de leer ni el título de sus libros, ni hablemos de las estrellas. Y además, si la tierra tuviese los días contados y se acercara el fin, dudo que fuese Sirius Black el primero en enterarse...y de ser así que Dios nos pille confesados.

Andrew: Lily ¿dónde estabas cuando se repartió la dulzura?

Lily: Me fui al baño-contestó con una amplia sonrisa al ver como su amiga la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

En ese momento, mientras los cinco amigos seguían discutiendo sobre las posibles razones por las cuales Sirius pasara las noches mirando el cielo, Regulus se acercó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se agachó tras Andrew. Esta se dio la vuelta y le miró con una ceja alzada.

Regulus: Mañana es catorce...-empezó, dubitativo-. Te espero después de cenar, en la torre de Gryffindor, frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Andrew: Verás Regulus, yo quería hablar sobre eso. No creo que debas regalarme nada...-antes de poder continuar con su réplica el chico puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Andrew, acallándola.

Regulus: Quiero hacerlo. Por favor Andrew, no me estropees la sorpresa-pidió guiñándola un ojo y luego se incorporó-. Me voy ya, mañana es un día duro y necesitaré descansar. Buenas noches-se despidió alejándose antes de que Andrew siguiera quejándose.

La chica volvió a girarse en su asiento y apoyó la frente en la palma de su mano mientras fijaba la vista en los restos de chocolate que quedaban del pedazo de tarta que se había comido de postre. Sus amigos clavaron en ella toda su atención.

Lily¿Un regalo¿Qué Regulus Black te va a hacer un regalo por San Valentín?-preguntó atónita y Andrew se encogió de hombros.

Remus: Por el bien de nuestra salud mental espero que Sirius no se entere o mañana se pasará el día maldiciendo en hebreo a su hermano pequeño.

Andrew: Bastante tengo con que uno me quiera regalar algo por San Valentín como para que tú me estés diciendo lo que va a hacer el hermano mayor si se entera- dijo molesta levantándose de su asiento.

Remus: Lo siento...solo era un comentario-se disculpó.

Andrew: Perdona, el día de los enamorados me pone de mala leche. Me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, Andrew fue la primera en despertarse. Esperó un rato en la cama, mirando el dosel granate que la ocultaba y la mantenía calentita, y pensó en no salir. En quedarse el resto del día ahí, oculta y tranquila, evitando enfrentarse al día que más odiaba del año y al regalo de Regulus. Acabó descartando la idea, pese a lo tentadora que era, convenciéndose de que huir era de cobardes y ella estaba en Gryffindor no precisamente por evitar enfrentarse a sus miedos y problemas. Con lo que corrió las cortinas y sacó los pies de entre las mantas para apoyarlos en el suelo, lamentando no haberse considerado una cobarde y haberse quedado calientita en la cama.  
Después se acercó a la cama de sus amigas y las despertó. Aunque esta vez, por raro que parezca, se libró de las quejas y los gruñidos. Ambas se incorporaron con sus sonrisas de emoción y felicidad perfectamente puestas en la cara y provocando que Andrew simulara que vomitaba mientras cogía algo de ropa para vestirse.

Lily: Envidiosa-siseó sacándola la lengua mientras la veía salir de la habitación. Luego miró a Phoebe salir de la cama de un salto-. ¿Qué te pasa¿Te ha picado algo?-preguntó extrañada y la rubia la miró como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Phoebe: No, es que Remus me espera abajo con mi regalo de San Valentín ¿No es de lo más adorable?

Lily: Si Phoebe, tan adorable como el osito de Mimosín-murmuró saliendo ella también de la cama y acercándose al armario donde tenía su ropa.

La rubia se limitó a ponerse su bata y bajar corriendo hasta la sala común.  
Una vez allí se encontró frente a un regalo más grade que ella envuelto en un papel un tanto hortera de color dorado y con un enorme lazo carmesí. Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y empezó a darse golpecitos, pensativa.

Phoebe: Qué podrá ser...-murmuró mientras empezaba a dar vueltas alrededor del enorme paquete, ignorando que todos los ojos de la sala común estuviesen fijos en ella y el regalo.

Regalo¡Por Dios Phoebe¡Quieres abrirme de una vez¡Empiezo a quedarme sin oxígeno!-rogó, entre gritos, el paquete y la rubia emitió una pequeña risita.

Phoebe: Que gracioso, habla y todo.

Regalo¡¡PHOEBE!!

Phoebe: Vale, vale, ya te abro regalito, no te sulfures- dijo riéndose de nuevo y empezando a romper el papel dejándolo caer a los lados.

Al final, entre envoltorios, encontró a un Remus jadeante, con una rosa en una mano y una caja de bombones en la otra. La rubia se colocó frente a él y le miró mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Remus: Menos mal, creía que me ahogaba ahí dentro-jadeó y luego le tendió los bombones y la flor a la chica-. Feliz San Valentín.

Phoebe¿Unos bombones y una rosa¿Eso es mi regalo?-preguntó con cara de decepción.

Remus: No tonta, tu regalo soy yo-la corrigió sonriendo ampliamente pero la cara de Phoebe no cambió.

Phoebe: Ya...pero es que a ti ya te tengo... ¿tienes el ticket por ahí? A ver si te puedo cambiar por unos zapatos...

Remus¿Eh?... ¡Eh!-exclamó ofendido y ella soltó una risita.

Phoebe: Era broma bobo, me encantas como regalo-le aseguró apartando el papel de regalo con el pie y abrazándose a él.

Andrew¿Regalándote a ti mismo Remus? Ignoraba que fueras tan egocéntrico-musitó bajando los dos últimos escalones que la separaban de la sala común, acompañada por Lily. Ambas chicas miraban la escena con una expresión mezcla de decepción y cansancio.

Lily¿Qué esperabas Andrew? A fin de cuentas, aunque sea el más aceptable, sigue siendo un merodeador...-dijo apoyándose en la pared, junto a su amiga.

Tras ese comentario la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones de los chicos también se abrió y aparecieron James y Sirius.

James¡Un respeto Evans! Nosotros no somos egocéntricos.

Sirius: No, solo nos tenemos en alta estima-corroboró el otro asintiendo con la cabeza mientras las chicas les miraban con una ceja alzada.

Andrew¿Alta estima¡Pero si sois los socios fundadores de vuestro propio club de fans!

Phoebe¿Os importa? Remus y yo estábamos disfrutando de un maravilloso momento romántico en pareja. Si miráis el diccionario descubriréis que pareja es un término que se refiere a dos personas...En pocas palabras ¡sobráis!-les espetó y de nuevo la atención de todos los presentes calló sobre Remus y Phoebe.

Lily: Si no te importa lo más mínimo salir a desenvolver al cafre de tu novio con un pijama de cerditos no creo que te importe que nosotros estemos aquí observando vuestro tierno momento en pareja.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido sordo y cuando todos giraron la cabeza para ver cual había sido la causa encontraron a los dos morenos en el suelo pataleando de la risa.

Phoebe: A ver, proyectos de hombre frustrados¿quiénes os creéis que sois para reíros de mi pijama cuando hace solo dos años que dejasteis de dormir abrazados a vuestros peluches favoritos?-preguntó cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra mientras miraba a los dos chicos con los brazos cruzados. Al oírla la risa cesó por completo y ambos merodeadores la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y blancos como la tiza.

James¿Y a ti quién...-la cara de culpabilidad de Remus fue suficiente respuesta-. Traidor...-siseó y fue el turno de las chicas de empezarse a reír al imaginarse a James y a Sirius durmiendo abrazados a dos peluches andrajosos y viejos.

Phoebe: Mi amor, voy a vestirme. Vuelvo enseguida y bajamos a desayunar ¿vale?-le dijo a Remus sonriendo tan tranquila ignorando el hecho de que dos de los merodeadores la estaban asesinando, lenta y dolorosamente, con la mirada. Remus asintió con la cabeza y la vio marcharse con la rosa y los bombones en la mano, luego miró a sus amigos.

Remus: Y vosotros también deberíais subir a cambiaros-les recomendó al ver que solo llevaban puesto los pantalones de su pijama. Las dos chicas les miraron interesados.

Andrew: No hace falta, a mi me gustan tal y como están-opinó mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios, se daba pequeños golpecitos, y ladeaba la cabeza. Sirius la miró alzando una ceja.

Sirius: No lo dudaba, Andrew. Pero lo justo es lo justo, fuera esa sudadera-la chica negó con la cabeza mientras James apoyaba las manos sobre los hombros de su amigo y le empujaba camino a las escaleras.

James: Venga Padfoot, deja de tontear con tu ex/futura novia y sube, que tengo hambre.

Minutos más tarde los seis chicos salieron de la sala común en dirección al Gran Comedor. Phoebe iba en cabeza llevando a su regalo de la mano, curiosamente estaba ansiosa por llegar y no era precisamente por la comida. Detrás de ellos iban los otros cuatro, Sirius se frotaba las manos sin disimular una sonrisa maliciosa, aunque nadie reparó en él, ya que Lily y James estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en cual sería el momento idóneo para darse sus respectivos regalos y Andrew seguía pensando en Regulus.  
Una vez allí, cuando ya estuvieron sentados en sus respectivos sitios, y mientras se servían su desayuno, las risas inundaron la gran sala y todas las miradas se centraron en cierto alumno de séptimo de Slytherin que caminaba, con dignidad, hacia su mesa, luciendo una magnífica melena de color rosa chicle recogida en dos coletas mal hechas a ambos lados de la cabeza.  
Curiosamente, a la vez que esto pasaba, en la mesa de Gryffindor, todo el mundo miraba a Sirius y a James, a los cuales se les escapaban las sonrisas de culpabilidad mientras masticaban.

Sirius: No he podido resistirme, el pobre Snivellus también se merecía que le hiciesen un regalito por San Valentín ¿no?-opinó agrandando la sonrisa y todos sonrieron...bueno, no todos.

Lily¡James!-le gritó mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Sirius: Evans, tranquila. Él no ha tenido nada que ver, he sido yo. Pero no puede evitar reírse...hasta a ti se te escapa la sonrisa.

Lily: Eres un inmaduro Black-le espetó y continuó comiendo, con la barbilla alzada.

James se acercó a su amigo y le susurró al oído.

James: Gracias, te debo una.

Sirius: Prongs, si contase todas las veces que te he salvado el culo te pasarías la vida debiéndome favores.

James: Creo que si contamos las veces que he sido yo el que te ha salvado a ti estamos en paz-replicó y ambos chicos miraron a Phoebe, la cual acababa de dejar los cubiertos sobre su plato y había sacado la varita.

Phoebe: Bueno, si la cosa va de regalos...Remus, aquí tienes el mío-dijo agitando la varita y de pronto salieron de ella dos rayos de luz que se dirigieron cada uno a una punta de la estancia.

Una vez lejos el uno del otro, lo que antes era una masa de luz desfigurada empezó a tomar una forma determinada. Uno tomó la forma de un lobo y el otro de un pequeño halcón que empezó a sobrevolar las cuatro mesas mientras el lobo saltaba de una a otra ante las miradas maravilladas de todos los presentes.  
Cuando ambos llegaron hasta donde estaban sentados Remus y Phoebe, el halcón se quedó quieto sobre ellos, y el lobo saltó hasta llegar a su altura. Fue entonces cuando ambos chocaron y se convirtieron en una lluvia de pequeños puntos de luz que desaparecían al tener contacto con algo sólido.  
Al terminar el espectáculo hasta los profesores aplaudieron ante tal magnífica exhibición de habilidad y Remus, agradecido, besó a Phoebe en los labios.

Remus: Me ha encantado-aseguró apoyando su frente en la de ella.

Andrew¡Por Merlín¿Para qué vais a pasar desapercibidos¿Para qué vais a haceros regalos normales y corrientes como todo hijo de vecino¡No! Vosotros montáis el espectáculo. ¡A llamarla atención!-protestó molesta y todos la miraron incrédulos.

James: Uy, uy, uy...alguien está celosa...-murmuró con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y ella le miró incrédula.

Andrew¿Celosa¿Por qué iba a estar yo celosa? No tengo ningún motivo.

James¡Es verdad! Se me olvidaba que tú también tienes el regalo de tu querido Regulus-de pronto todos miraron a James con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Qué¿Qué he dicho¿Qué...¡oh!-en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Sirius no sabía nada y trató de arreglarlo-. Lo siento Pad, no lo sabías...

Sirius¿El qué¿Qué mi hermano le quiere hacer un regalo a Andrew por San Valentín? Si que lo sabía-les informó encogiéndose de hombros sin darle la menos importancia-.

Lily¿No te molesta?

Sirius¿A mi? Para nada. Cada uno es libre para hacer los regalos que quiera y a quien quiera-opinó mientras daba un mordisco a una tostada-. Además-continuó, tras tragar-. Yo también le voy a hacer un regalo a alguien...además de a Snivellus-sonrió al levantar la mirada y ver la mancha rosa en la mesa de las serpientes. Andrew apretó los puños más molesta aun.

Andrew¿A si¿Y a quién le vas a regalar algo¿A un par de piernas con pelo y más uñas que cerebro?-preguntó mordaz.

Sirius: Pues no, para tu información es para...-no pudo continuar ya que Andrew se levantó de donde estaba dejando su plato intacto.

Phoebe¡Andy¿A dónde vas? No has desayunado.

Andrew¡No tengo hambre!-gritó cabreada y siguió caminando en dirección a la salida.

Sirius¿Qué he dicho?-preguntó, inocente, mientras los demás negaban con la cabeza.

El cabreo de Andrew fue disminuyendo a medida que subía cada uno de los escalones que la llevaban de camino a la torre de Gryffindor. "Reacción exagerada" repetía una y otra vez su mente, pero no podía evitar que le hirviese la sangre al imaginarse a Sirius dándole un regalo a una tía como Rachel. Seguro que le miraría con cara de boba, pestañeando como si tuviera algo en el ojo y sonriendo de forma estúpida. Y él estaría allí con su presencia elegante y segura, encandilándola con su sonrisa como hacía siempre y con todas.  
Decidió que lo mejor para su salud mental era dejar de pensar en ello y centrarse en algo que mantuviese sus pensamientos lo más lejos de Hogwarts que le fuera posible. Cuando llegó a la sala común y la vio absolutamente vacía, le vino la inspiración. Subió a su cuarto como una exhalación y bajó con el libro que se estaba leyendo actualmente y se tumbó en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea, disfrutando del calorcito y volando al lejano y pequeño pueblo de Forks, en la península de Olympic, lugar donde se ambientaba su libro.

Tres cuartos de hora después subieron los demás. El primero en entrar fue James que subió a su habitación a todo correr, mientras Lily apartaba las piernas de Andrew de un empujón para sentarse, ignorando las quejas de la peli-azul. Y Sirius, Remus y Phoebe ocupaban el resto de sofás que había a su alrededor.  
Al rato James bajó con un pequeño paquete cuadrado y mal envuelto. Pero la enorme sonrisa de orgullo del chico bastaba para que el desastre del regalo pareciera adorable. Se lo entregó a la pelirroja que no se ando con miramientos y rompió el papel y sacó un redondo, caliente y crujiente bollo de chocolate. Todos se rieron menos Lily, que miraba a su novio con una sonrisa de pura admiración.

Lily: James, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca-aseguró más feliz que nadie en ese momento.

James: Te lo debía por el que te quité hace unos cuantos meses-dijo y después le tendió otro regalo, este muchísimo mejor envuelto y más presentable.

La pelirroja tampoco se preocupó por el papel de regalo que lo envolvía y tras darle un mordisco al bollo, se deshizo del papel y descubrió lo que parecía un álbum de fotos con las tapas de cuero marrón y con dos letras, una "J" y una "L", doradas, en el centro, unidas la una a la otra por el grabado de un lazo rojo.  
Abrió el álbum y a medida que iba pasando las páginas no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas de emoción al ver fotos en las que salían ellos dos a lo largo de esos siete años. En la mayoría salían peleándose. James tirando a Lily de las trenzas, en primero. Lily quitándole las gafas a James, en segundo. Ambos sacándose la lengua mutuamente, en tercero. James y Sirius presumiendo delante de un grupo de chicas sin percatarse de que tenían el pelo de punta y Andrew y Lily riéndose de ellos, en cuarto. James presumiendo con su Snich y revolviéndose el pelo y Lily mirándole con desaprobación, en quinto. Lily huyendo de James, en sexto. Y por último, una foto de ellos dos abrazados en el mismo sofá en el que Lily estaba sentada en ese momento, una foto que se habían sacado hacía dos semanas.

James: Hay más huecos, para que los vayamos rellenando a medida que pasen los años-explicó y Lily se giró y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios-Mmmm que dulce-exclamó con una sonrisa, mientras se relamía los restos de chocolate que tenía en los labios.

Lily: Me ha encantado James-aseguró terminándose el dulce mientras se levantaba con el álbum en la mano-. Voy a por el tuyo que está arriba.

Subió corriendo y los demás esperaron hasta verla bajar con ambos brazos a la espalda y una sonrisa infantil en el rostro.

James¿Qué es¿Qué es¿Qué es?-preguntó acercándose y ella le dio una escoba envuelta en papel marrón-. ¡Oh Dios mío¡Una Nimbus 1000! Lily eres maravillosa. Te adoro, de verdad-exclamó cogiéndola en brazos a ella y a su nueva escoba y girando con ambas en brazos.

Lily: Basta James, me mareo-al oírla se detuvo y la bajó al suelo-. Por cierto, para que no te confundas te informo de que es un escobo. Se decides picarme y decirme que estoy celosa de algún objeto inanimado al menos que sea uno de género masculino y así tu quedas como un poco... ¿cómo decirlo? Mari...

Sirius: Maricón.

Lily: Gracias Sirius-le moreno inclinó la cabeza. James, por su parte miró a Lily con una sonrisa burlona.

James: Lily está celosa...celosa de mi escoba preciosa-canturreó provocando a la pelirroja y, como era de esperar esta se enfadó.

Lily¡Eres insufrible James!

James: Si, pero me quieres-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y después pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de la pelirroja y la levantó del suelo-. Si no os importa la pelirroja y yo nos ausentamos durante un buen rato, ya nos veremos en la comida-les dijo a los demás llevándose a Lily y a su nueva escoba a su cuarto.

Sirius¡Recuerda Prongs¡Póntelo, pónselo!-les gritó, bromeando y Remus le miró negando con la cabeza.

Remus: Que bruto eres Pad...-le reprochó y el moreno no pudo evitar reírse.

Andrew¡Merlín¡Odio el día de San Valentín!-exclamó al mirar a su alrededor y no ver otra cosa que parejas de lo más empalagosas haciéndose carantoñas-. Como vuelva a ver otra pareja abrazándose, besándose, acariciándose o haciendo alguna gilipollez parecida me cargo a alguien-aseguró y luego miró a Phoebe y a Remus que también estaban en ese plan-. Y eso os incluye.

Phoebe: Cuando te pones celosa estás insoportable guapa-musitó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Andrew: Yo no estoy celosa, simplemente me asquea ver todas esas bocas juntas y... ¡Uffff!-un escalofrío la recorrió la espalda y en ese momento Sirius se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y sin cortarse un pelo la plantó un buen beso en la boca-. ¡SIRIUS!

Sirius: Lo siento Andrew, has empezado a hablar de bocas y no he podido contenerme-se excusó encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de la sala común.

Andrew¡Me voy a mi cuarto a leer!-dijo tajante, levantándose del sofá en el que estaba y subiendo hasta su habitación dejando a Remus y a Phoebe solos y felices.

Al llegar las nueve de la noche Andrew se levantó de donde estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sirius se había ido hacía un cuarto de hora aproximadamente, y, por mucho que miró, no había rastro del menor de los Black en la mesa de Slytherin. Suspiró apesadumbrada y se despidió de los demás dirigiéndose, después hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
No le resultaba nada agradable enfrentarse a algo así y temía tener que decirle a Regulus cosas que no quería pero se negaba a que la mente del Slytherin fuera más lejos de lo que había ido ya y prefería desilusionarlo ahora que hacerlo después.  
Cuando llegó a la torre le encontró. Al ser sábado no llevaba puesta ni la túnica ni el uniforme, en cambio llevaba unos vaqueros y una sudadera negra que resaltaba el gris de sus ojos. Se acercó a él y correspondió a la amplia sonrisa que el chico la regalaba.

Andrew: Bueno...aquí estoy-él amplió su sonrisa mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza y le tendía un trozo de pergamino.

La tinta oscura no era demasiado reciente, las frases debían llevar unas semanas escritas. Pero le sorprendió la estilizada letra que trasmitía el mensaje. Se le ocurrió preguntarle si la letra era suya realmente pero al leer lo que ponía se olvidó de la letra y de cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con lo que el pergamino decía.

_Renace de las cenizas en una segunda oportunidad.  
Si tan solo buscas la verdad  
Vuela alto, cual lechuza.  
Pues el cielo oculta lo que buscas._

Andrew: Renace de las cenizas...lechuzas...cielo...Regulus ¿qué es esto?-preguntó mirándole con curiosidad y él sonrió divertido.

Regulus: Vamos, no me digas que no te gustan las adivinanzas. Si quieres el regalo tienes que ganártelo. No creerías que iba a ser tan fácil como que yo te diera un paquete perfectamente envuelto en papel de colores ¿no?

Andrew resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero la originalidad del regalo había despertado su curiosidad así que se puso a pensar. Empezó a analizar una a una las frases del mensaje y poco a poco fueron cobrando sentido en su mente...y en su memoria.

Andrew: Regulus...no tendrá nada que ver con Sirius ¿verdad?

Regulus: Es mi regalo, no el suyo. No hagas preguntas estúpidas y trata de averiguar el mensaje-insistió y la peli-azul se dispuso a descifrar la pista con suma facilidad.

Andrew: A ver, "renace de las cenizas" solo hay una criatura que renace de sus propias cenizas, el fénix. Curiosamente en Hogwarts hay un ejemplar de esas maravillosas criaturas en el despacho de Dumbledore. Lo cual nos lleva a la siguiente frase "vuela alto, cual lechuza" Si no me equivoco el despacho del director se ve desde la lechucería, luego ahí debe de estar el regalo ¿me equivoco?

Regulus: No sé, vamos a la lechucería, a ver que encontramos-propuso sonriendo orgulloso al ver con que facilidad había resuelto la primera pista.

Fueron caminando en silencio de camino a la lechucería. No cruzaron palabra ya que Andrew no dejaba de darle vueltas a sus sospechas sobre que Sirius tenía algo que ver, al menos con lo que decía la pista. Y Regulus se limitaba a respetar el silencio que ella necesitaba para pensar.  
Llegaron a su destino y, frente a la puerta, la chica encontró otro trozo de pergamino levitando ante sus ojos. Sin perder tiempo lo cogió y leyó la pista.

_Varias patas y un gran corazón.  
Estudiarle, sin duda, es una gran decisión.  
__Entre algas y espuma una nueva pista...  
__¡El tiempo es oro¡Date prisa!_

Andrew¡¿Qué es lo que te ha contado tu hermano?!-preguntó enfadada mirando a su acompañante.

Regulus: Digamos que él ha sido el que ha escrito las pistas, no me ha contado nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas¿Pone algo comprometedor?-se inclinó para leer el pergamino, sin ocultar su curiosidad.

Andrew¿Seguro que no te ha contado nada?-el moreno negó con la cabeza y ella se relajó visiblemente-. Está bien...a ver lo que dice esta pista-volvió a centrar su atención en las frases concentrándose en averiguar donde estaría la siguiente pista-. "muchas patas..." "estudiarle, una gran decisión" Vale, habla del calamar-adivinó sin reprimir una sonrisilla traviesa al recordar ciertas recomendaciones que ella misma le dio al hermano de su acompañante a principio de curso-. "Entre algas y espuma..." Está claro, esto se refiere al lago. ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora hay que salir fuera e ir hasta el maldito lago?

Regulus: Venga, no estaremos mucho tiempo, no seas remilgada-la animó y de nuevo emprendieron la marcha hacia los terrenos del castillo.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar al lago y, efectivamente, ahí les esperaba una nueva pista flotando sobre la orilla.

_El símbolo de un emblema.  
Hombro amigo en la noche certera.  
La oscuridad oculta su nombre.  
En el séptimo piso tu secreto se esconde._

Andrew: Regulus... ¿qué es el regalo? En estas pistas pone cosas que son bastante personales, sé que tu hermano está metido en este asunto.

Regulus: Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente. En cuanto a mi hermano ya te he dicho que fue él el que me escribió las pistas con lo que no sé como lo hizo ni el sentido de lo que escribió. Ahora ¿qué dice la pista?

Andrew: Que tengo que ir hasta el 7º piso, lo deja más que claro...Lo demás se refiere a los Black y al perro del emblema-mintió, sabía que el perro del emblema era algo insignificante. A lo que la pista hacía alusión era al hecho de que Sirius Black era un animago que se convertía en un enorme perro negro.

Regulus: Pues vamos al séptimo piso a ver que podemos encontrar allí.

Andrew: Recuérdame que cuando toda esta parafernalia termine te mate por hacerme subir y bajar escaleras como una idiota-le dijo provocando una sonora carcajada.

Regulus: Te lo recordaré, descuida. Ahora vamos-la animó mientras entraban de nuevo en el castillo.

Al llegar al séptimo piso ocurrió lo mismo que las dos veces anteriores, de nuevo el pergamino levitaba frente a ellos, y de nuevo Andrew se acercó para leerlo.

_A tu destino has llegado sin encontrar lo esperado.  
Que el deseo anide en tu corazón  
y al recorrer tus pasos hallarás la solución._

Regulus: Esa no es tan evidente por lo que veo-comentó al ver la pequeña arruga entre las cejas de la chica. Al oírle, esta levantó la cabeza y le miró mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Andrew: No, esta me está costando un poco más, al parecer tu hermano se esmeró en la última. Si no me equivoco con lo de recorrer mis pasos y todo eso se refiere a la Sala de los Menesteres. Para encontrarla tienes que pasar tres veces por delante, pero..."que el deseo anide en tu corazón" ¿qué deseo?

Regulus: No tengo ni idea-admitió encogiéndose de hombros-. A lo mejor debes desear encontrar el regalo ¿no te parece?-opinó y ella meditó la propuesta.

Andrew: Es una opción-admitió al final, encogiéndose de hombros. Después pasó tres veces por delante del lugar donde se encontraba la sala deseando encontrar el regalo de Regulus. Al final apareció en la pared una enorme puerta esperando a que ella entrara.

Regulus: Andrew espera-la llamó cuando la mano de la chica ya estaba sobre el picaporte, a punto de abrir. Se giró para mirarle-. Verás yo...yo no voy a entrar contigo, ahí dentro está mi regalo de San Valentín y espero, de todo corazón, que te guste.

Andrew¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

Regulus: Shh, ahora no me interrumpas rogó mientras se acercaba a ella y cogía la mano que tenía libre entre las suyas-. Sé que has estado pensando que me había hecho ilusiones...bueno, ya verás lo equivocada que estabas cuando entres ahí pero...si es verdad que te quiero. Eres la chica más especial que conozco y quiero que seas feliz aunque sé que esa felicidad, de momento, no está a mi lado... No te precipites ¿vale? Dale la oportunidad de explicarse antes de abalanzarte contra él y romperle la cabeza.

Andrew: No por favor...no sé de que va todo esto y no sé que tramáis pero ahí dentro está Sirius y ahora mismo no me siento capaz de enfrentarme a él-Regulus acarició su mejilla con la otra mano mientras la sonreía.

Regulus: Eres capaz y es lo que más deseas ahora mismo. Os necesitáis mutuamente Andrew, y estar separados os hace daño. Mi regalo es él y la oportunidad de que habléis pero él tiene también su regalo, no lo desperdiciéis ¿de acuerdo?-ella asintió con la cabeza-. ¡Ah! Una cosa más. Esto lo hemos hecho juntos por ti y puede que tuvieras algo de razón y ahora nos llevemos un poco mejor...pero seguimos estando enfrentados, ahora más que antes porque los dos te queremos.

Andrew¡No me hagas sentir culpable, encima! Bastante tengo con todo este lío que habéis armado-le reprochó y él se rió.

Regulus: No te echó a ti la culpa, solo es un hecho...Dale otra oportunidad, te necesita, y tú le necesitas a él-. Eso fue como una despedida, y tras una última sonrisa se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Andrew: Regulus-se giró para mirarla-. Muchas gracias, de verdad-dijo, hablando con el corazón, mientras atravesaba la puerta y desaparecía ante los ojos de Regulus.

Regulus: Suerte-susurró antes de continuar su camino hacia las mazmorras.

Una vez dentro se encontró con que estaba en una terraza. Como si hubiera subido al piso más alto de la torre más alta del castillo y hubiesen quitado el techo. A su alrededor solo había cielo, estrellas y un telescopio.  
Dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje mirando el cielo, maravillada, y de pronto se encontró con un Sirius que la miraba divertido.

Andrew: Así que por esto estabas todos los días aquí-afirmó y el chico asintió con la cabeza acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la mano.

Sirius¿Me dejas que te de mi regalo? Luego te prometo que podremos hablar largo y tendido-aseguró mientras la llevaba junto al telescopio-. ¿Podrías encontrar Sirio?-preguntó y la chica se agachó para mirar y buscar entre los millones de estrellas.

Andrew¡Si¡Aquí está!

Sirius¿Estás segura?-la chica levantó la cabeza y asintió, sonriendo-. Vale, ahora mira la estrella que esta junto a Sirio, es una muy chiquitita ¿La ves?

Andrew: Si, están casi pegadas-confirmó mirando ambas estrellas y sonriendo.

Sirius la cogió la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola. Ella se puso tensa al sentir el calor del cuerpo del chico, pero al sentir como él la colocaba de forma que pudiese ver ambas estrellas y luego las señalaba se centró en ellas y se relajó.

Sirius: Es esa de ahí. Es una estrella nueva ¿lo sabías? De hecho es nuestra, Regulus y yo fuimos los que la registramos.

Andrew¿En serio?-él asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Sirius: Fíjate en ella, es tan pequeña, podría decirse que es insignificante, pero no es cierto. Simplemente no le gusta ser el centro de atención, todo lo contrario que a Sirio. Pero se complementan bien las dos ¿no te parece? Una brillante, ostentosa, grande. Y la otra delicada, pequeña, inocente...

Andrew: Te estás refiriendo a las estrellas ¿verdad?-giró la cabeza para mirarle y él le devolvió la mirada.

Sirius: Esa estrella es mi regalo. Se llama Andrew.

Impactada se apartó del moreno quedando frente a él, mirándole boquiabierta.

Sirius: Durante estos casi dos meses que hemos estado separados he intentado olvidarte de todas las formas que se me han ocurrido. He intentado odiarte y por eso he discutido contigo, también he tratado de verte como una amiga, nada más. Pero cada vez que te veía con mi hermano sentía un cosquilleo en las manos y necesitaba pegar a alguien o romper algo. Por el contrario, cuando te veía con Iciar, sentía algo cálido en el pecho...

Ella le miraba, escuchando cada palabra, interpretando cada frase. Mientras él se acercaba, temeroso, y le delineaba, con los dedos, el contorno de las cejas, la mandíbula, la barbilla, los labios...

Sirius: Solamente he sido capaz de entender una cosa. Te necesito a mi lado, Andrew. No puedo estar sin ti, del mismo modo que nadie puede separar esas dos estrellas.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una fina cadena de plata con un colgante en forma de dos estrellas unidas, una un poco más pequeña que la otra, hecho con nácar y con el borde de plata. La dejó caer sobre la palma abierta de la chica y observo como ella acariciaba el colgante con dedos trémulos.

Sirius: Te lo dije en el tren y te lo vuelvo a repetir, eres lo más importante que he tenido nunca y...

Andrew: Sirius ya-le interrumpió levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos-. Hablas demasiado y a veces tu boca lo jode todo-le dio la cadena y él la miró con tristeza.

Para tranquilidad del chico Andrew se dio la vuelta y se apartó el pelo para que él pudiera ponerle el colgante. Sirius dio un paso hacia ella y así lo hizo, acariciándole la nuca con suavidad.

Andrew: No necesito que sigas hablando. A veces lo simple es lo más efectivo ¿no te das cuenta?-la silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras sonreía. Había entendido el mensaje.

Sirius: Te quiero-susurró y ella sonrió.

Andrew: Yo también te quiero Sirius.

El moreno cogió la cara de Andrew entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia él, apoderándose, de nuevo, de esos labios que tanto deseaba. Cuando se separó Andrew acarició la nariz del chico con la suya mientras le cogía las manos y las entrelazaba a su espalda.

Andrew: Yo también tengo un regalo para ti. Uno que para mi es muy importante-la miró sin comprender y ella se rió-. Para que lo entiendas, digamos que ahora podrás contestar la próxima vez que tus amigos te pregunten si has conseguido llevarte a Cullen a la cama.

Sirius reprimió una carcajada y la miró a los ojos.

Sirius¿Estas segura?-asintió con la cabeza sosteniendo su mirada. Y de pronto aparecieron, en el suelo, una manta y una serie de cojines-. Que apropiado. Adoro esta sala-murmuró y ambos rieron.

Entonces fue Andrew la que tomó la iniciativa y, cogiendo el cuello de la camiseta del chico, le atrajo hacia ella, buscando sus labios. Mientras daba pequeños pasos hasta llegar a la manta, donde se recostaron...

_Alto, alto, alto. A ver, me presento. Soy Sirius Black, aunque lo lógico es que me conozcáis todos. El caso, aprovecho que aquí, mi amiga, la narradora se ha ido al baño para retocar esto un poco. Yo no tengo problemas en que sea narrada nuestra reconciliación paso por paso y al detalle, pero como comprenderéis para que se narre alguien tiene que contar lo que pasó y ese alguien, como supondréis, soy yo. El caso, que si Andrew se entera de que yo voy por ahí contando intimidades, y creerme, se enterará, lo más seguro es que me mate...o peor, deje de hablarme y si no me habla no hay besos y con lo que me costó recuperarlos no es plan de perderlos de nuevo.  
Bueno que encantado de haberos conocido y siento las molestias pero uno tiene que velar por su seguridad y por sus besos, que son importantes. Así que me despido y despido el capítulo por la narradora antes de que se la ocurra seguir escribiendo... ¡ah¡Que dice que quiere muchos reviews que eso la motiva para seguir escribiendo! Así que ya sabéis. Besos enormes para todas mis admiradoras y ahora me voy que me reclama mi Andy (¡que bien suena eso de "mi" Andy!) _

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy con cierta aportación ficticia de nuestro querido Sirius, que encanto de hombre XD  
En fines y principios, que espero de todo corazón que este capítulo os guste tanto como me ha gustado a mi escribirlo, y mil gracias, muchos besos y un millón de abrazos para: **Trixi.Black, Hayley Cullen, iciar!, MarisaBlack, LauX, Aguss, monse evans, Armelle Potter, clau malfoy, Carito-Potter, MaryDevilLuz, ºAbrilº, Ruaida, Lady Zieth, marinaevans.  
**Contestaría uno a uno a todos los reviews porque me encanta hacerlo pero si lo hago no publico hoy y mañana no creo que pueda publicar porque pasaré muy poco tiempo por casa así que supongo que lo que queréis es leer el chap y no la contestación al rr no?? XD así que aquí mando un nuevo capítulo recién salidito del teclado y que lo he escrito con mucho, mucho amor. (Y que a mi por lo menos me ha encantado) Y por último, deciros que no sé si hay una estrella pegada a Sirio o no (Lau, tu que sabes de esto, la hay?) lo que si se es que no se llama Andrew ni de coña pero como esto es totalmente ficticio pos ala, me invento hasta el cielo porque yo lo valgo. Espero muchos muchos reviews que me cuenten si os ha gustado el chap vale?? Y hasta la próxima que no sé cuando será porque me acabo de quedar sin ideas XD bueno...alguna tengo, no cunda el pánico. Un beso gigante a todo el mundo!! 


	30. Viajes y partidos

**Disclaimer¿No os cansáis de leer esto? Si ya os lo sabéis!! Que no es mío que solo lo tomo prestado en momentos de aburrimiento. **

**Capítulo 30: Viajes y partidos.**

El despertarse, aquella mañana de domingo, para Sirius Black fue algo bastante curioso.  
Estaba tendido boca arriba en el suelo, lo cual le había producido cierto dolor de espalda. Arrugó la nariz y se puso de costado buscando una postura más cómoda, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo. En ese momento sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho y abrió vagamente los ojos para ver de qué se trataba.  
Al verla todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Aun le costaba creer que Andrew estuviese tumbada a su lado. Profundamente dormida.  
Apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo y se limitó a observarla con toda tranquilidad, con el cielo, aun estrellado, sobre su cabeza.  
Pasados unos segundos vio como la piel del brazo de la chica se erizaba y Sirius reparó en que solo estaba cubierta hasta la cintura. Sonrió con ternura mientras la tapaba y ella se despertó. Se frotó los ojos mientras suspiraba, y al abrirlos y ver a Sirius a su lado sonrió.

Andrew: Buenos días-le saludó con voz ronca y él pasó el brazo que tenía libre, sobre su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

Sirius¿Qué tal has amanecido?-preguntó tragando saliva con cierta dificultad al ver como el dedo de la chica trazaba pequeños círculos en su pecho.

Andrew: No sé...me resulta extraño volver a estar así contigo. Pero lo cierto es que lo echaba de menos-confesó alzando la mirada, fijándola en los ojos azules de Sirius mientras este entrelazaba los dedos de su mano con los de ella librándose así de las bochornosas consecuencias que podría tener dejar que continuara con los círculos.

Sirius¿Y qué echabas de menos?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y ella frunció el entrecejo, pensativa.

Andrew: Echaba de menos poder mirarte a los ojos sin sentir como mi cara se convertía en un tomate fosforescente. Echaba de menos la sensación de estar sonriendo como una estúpida al pensar en ti- iba enumerando lo que había echado de menos a la vez que liberaba su mano y trazaba, con la yema de los dedos, los rasgos de la cara del chico-. También echaba de menos la sensación de seguridad que me daba estar entre tus brazos. ¡Oh!-de pronto le empujó para que quedase tendido boca arriba y, apoyando los brazos sobre el torso desnudo del chico, se inclinó sobre su cara-. También echaba mucho de menos esto-añadió besándole y haciendo que perdiera lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol.

Se dio la vuelta, para acomodarse sobre ella y con la punta de la nariz empezó a trazar dibujos irregulares por el cuello de Andrew, haciéndola reír.

Andrew: Basta-puso las manos sobre el pecho de Sirius y trató de empujarle para quitárselo de encima. Él se lo impidió estirando los brazos de la chica por encima de sus cabezas y entrelazando sus manos-. Sirius, es tarde, tenemos que volver a la sala común-insistió y él se rió.

Sirius: Y tan tarde. Fíjate, es de noche y todo-bromeó apoyando la frente en la curva del cuello.

Andrew: Hablo en serio Black. ¡Deja de pensar con tus órganos bajos por un momento¿Quieres?

Él alzó la cabeza y la miró con una ceja alzada.

Sirius: Por lo que más quieras. Deja de hablar como Lily-espetó y ella soltó una sonora carcajada de la cual Sirius se contagió mientras se dejaba caer hacia un lado.

Cuando cesaron las risas Andrew apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius mientras este jugaba con su pelo.

Sirius¿De que te ríes ahora?-preguntó al oír la débil risita de la chica.

Andrew: Me acabo de acordar de cuando te conocí en el tren, en primero. Es raro pensar que ese crío repeinado, que no hacía más que temblar porque sus padres le habían dicho que tenía que ir a Slytherin y él no quería ir a esa casa, seas tú-contestó y notó como el pecho del chico se agitaba al reírse él también.

Sirius: Tú no has cambiado nada en absoluto. A los once años eras una canija con trenzas repipi y mandona. Ahora sigues siendo igual solo que sin trenzas y seis años mayor.

Andrew: Y si soy así ¿cómo es que estás tan sumamente enamorado de mi?-increpó sin molestarse por el comentario.

Sirius: Ah...porque estás muy buena y con no escucharte basta.

Andrew¿Eres idiota?-preguntó incorporándose y mirándole incrédula.

Sirius: A veces creo que si-admitió incorporándose él también y dándola un beso en la mejilla-. Era broma mujer, lo que pasa es que me gusta la cara que pones cuando te enfadas.

Andrew: Así que soy mandona ¿eh?

Sirius: Si, no tanto como tu querida amiga Evans pero tú también tienes tu carácter, guapa. Lo cierto es que me sorprende que Dumbledore no te nombrara prefecta.

Andrew: Dumbledore conocía mis antecedentes delictivos, te lo recuerdo. De todas formas bastante tengo con controlarme a mi como para tener que controlar también a todos los niños del colegio-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se estiraba para coger la ropa que llevaba el día anterior-. Bueno, será mejor que bajemos, no quiero quedarme sin desayuno.

Sirius: Pues a mi no me importa quedarme sin desayuno, de hecho me quedaría para siempre aquí contigo-admitió abrazándola, impidiendo que cogiese la ropa, y recostándose de nuevo con ella sobre su regazo.

Andrew: No lo dudaba. Pero yo tengo hambre-insistió peinándole el flequillo y dándole un golpecito en la nariz.

Después zafó del abrazo y empezó a vestirse mientras Sirius seguía recostado y la observaba. Cansada de ser el centro de atención en ese momento le tiró a Sirius su camiseta a la cara.

Andrew¡Vamos pesado! Que ninguno de nuestros queridos amigos saben lo que ha pasado y como te descuides ahora mismo están organizando un equipo de rescate y buscándote en las profundidades del lago.

Sirius¿Y por qué a mi?-preguntó entre risas.

Andrew: Porque soy más inteligente, más habilidosa, más rápida y tengo más mala leche que tú-contestó, pagada de si misma, terminando de ponerse las zapatillas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sirius¡Eh¡Espérame!

Phoebe y Lily estaban en la sala común reposando después de un abundante desayuno. Y pensando si deberían salir a buscar a Sirius y a Andrew. Después de haberles visto a ambos en la sala de los menesteres, gracias a la ayuda de cierto mapa. Empezaban a plantearse la posibilidad de que se hubiesen matado mutuamente y lo único que quedase de ellos fuesen sus cuerpos sin vida.

Phoebe¿Crees que ese par se habrá reconciliado por fin?-preguntó acomodándose en el sofá en el que estaba tranquilamente sentada.

Lily: Ni idea. Supongo que si pero vete tú a saber. Según Remus están en la Sala de los Menesteres. Lo mismo llevan toda la noche tirándose muebles.

Phoebe¿Deberíamos ir a por ellos?

Lily¿Qué? Ni de coña-se negó en rotundo mirando hacia la entrada a la sala común. Hoy tengo entrenamiento de quidditch porque a James ya le ha entrado el complejo "capitán responsable" Pienso aprovechar cada minuto que tenga para no hacer absolutamente nada-explicó mientras estiraba los brazos.

Phoebe: Y hablando de no hacer nada. Nos queda mes y pico para irnos de vacaciones...

Lily: Y para que el estrés de los exámenes se cierna sobre nosotros...-la interrumpió con voz lúgubre.

Phoebe¡Lily¡No me recuerdes lo de los exámenes hasta mayo, por favor te lo pido-rogó mirándola de reojo y la pelirroja se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. Que he estado pensando que podríamos irnos de vacaciones las tres, sin merodeadores. Una semanita de deliciosa soledad.

Lily: Te escucho-la incitó a seguir explicando su idea mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y la miraba interesada.

Phoebe: Pues en un primer momento pensé en que podríamos irnos esa semanita a la playa, tranquilamente. Irnos a Francia por ejemplo. Pero estuve mirando y según he leído en Francia no para de llover, con lo que se me ocurrió otra idea. ¿Qué os parece una semana esquiando en el pirineo?

Lily¡SI¡¡Si¡Cuenta conmigo¡Yo voy¡Vamos que si voy¡Con lo que me gusta a mi esquiar!-exclamó totalmente emocionada-. Y así pasamos una semanita descargando tensiones y lejos de nuestros adorables novios y cuando volvamos tendremos más ganas de verles. Phoebe, eres genial.

Phoebe: Si, ya lo sé-dijo sonriendo, orgullosa de su idea y del gran recibimiento que había tenido-. Aunque me da pena alejarme de Remus.

Lily: Por una semana no se van a morir. Además, es bueno que nos echen un poco de menos antes de que nos echen de más.

Phoebe: Bueno pues, si te parece, como tú hoy tienes entrenamiento, Andrew y yo podemos dedicar la tarde a organizarlo todo...si es que aparece, claro.

Lily: Vale, perfecto.

En ese momento, mientras las dos chicas empezaban a soñar con su viaje de Semana Santa, los dos desaparecidos caminaban hacia las escaleras para subir a la torre de Gryffindor.

Andrew: Al final me he quedado sin desayuno por tú culpa-le reprochó a Sirius, el cual la cogió por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla.

Sirius¿Acaso cambiarías el ratito que hemos pasado juntos por un bol de cereales?

Andrew: No me hagas esa pregunta cuando tengo el estómago vacío porque no me hago responsable de mi respuesta.

Justo en ese momento se encontraron con un Regulus que bajaba las escaleras de la entrada principal con su escoba en el hombro.  
Sirius se irguió, cuan alto era, y miró a su hermano sin saber que debía hacer. En parte estaba muy agradecido pero por otra parte su orgullo seguía ahí y Regulus seguía siendo ese hermano pequeño al que le había tenido tanta manía. Regulus por su parte les miró a ambos y luego se encogió de hombros. Al final fue Andrew la que habló.

Andrew: Gracias Regulus. Este ha sido el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca...y ha sido un gran gesto por tú parte-Regulus hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto. Después miró a su hermano.

Regulus: Como la vea derramar una sola lágrima por tú culpa te juro que te haré trizas y luego iré enterrando tus trocitos por todo el bosque prohibido. ¿Estamos?

Sirius: Mira Andrew, el encanto Black también sale a la luz en el pequeño Regulus-se mofó y luego colocó a la chica delante de él y la abrazó, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras desaparecía de su rostro cualquier atisbo de broma-. Tranquilo hermanito. No pienso perderla otra vez. Menos sabiendo que ahora estás tu al acecho-Regulus asintió con la cabeza.

Regulus: Andrew...me temo que ahora ya no podré estar contigo tanto como me gustaría...

Andrew¿Por qué¿Por qué tu hermano y yo estamos otra vez juntos¡Eso es una tontería!-le aseguró y cuando Regulus quiso replicar un chico rubio de apariencia perturbadora, acompañado de una joven, morena, de facciones afiladas y mirada diabólica, aparecieron a su espalda.

Bellatrix: Primito...no deberías hablar con esta clase de gente-le reprochó como si regañase a un niño pequeño por comer muchos dulces, mientras señalaba a los dos gryffindors.

Lucius: Son un par de traidores a la sangre que se relacionan con los sangre sucia y los mestizos. Recuerda de qué lado estás Black-dijo con voz serena apoyando la mano en el hombro de Regulus. Sirius se agitó.

Sirius¿Qué mierda le estáis metiendo a mi hermano en la cabeza?-les espetó con rabia y su prima se rió con desprecio.

Regulus: No te metas en lo que no te concierne-dijo tajante y siguió su camino sin despedirse siquiera de la pareja.

Los otros dos Slytherin también se alejaron, sonriendo con superioridad. Y Andrew se dio la vuelta y puso las manos en las mejillas de Sirius y le obligó a mirarla.

Sirius: Esos...esos hijos de... ¡Le están comiendo la cabeza a mi hermano!-exclamó con impotencia.

Andrew: Tú hermano lleva mucho tiempo pensando de esa forma Sirius. Y no han sido ellos los que le han metido esas ideas en la cabeza, ya lo sabes. La culpa la tiene tú familia y la forma de pensar que la envuelve. Desde pequeño ha vivido creyendo que la pureza de sangre les hace superiores y por eso simpatiza con las ideas del estúpido ese que se hace llamar Voldemort.

Sirius: Andrew ¿no ves el problema¿No ves que esos dos le están intentando poner al servicio de Voldemort¡Maldita sea¡No quiero que mi hermano sea un mortífago!

Andrew¿Y qué puedes hacer para evitarlo¿Prohibírselo¡Por Dios Sirius¡Tiene 15 años! Hará justo lo que la gente le prohíba igual que hiciste tú antes que él-los ojos de Andrew estaban brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de ellos. Sirius, rendido, la abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

Sirius: Algo se me ocurrirá...no pienso permitir que mi hermano acabe como la estúpida de mi prima. Regulus aun no ha perdido el juicio.

Andrew: Vamos a la sala común. En cuanto entremos por el retrato nos bombardearán a preguntas y podremos olvidarnos un poco de este tema. Nos vendrá bien- sugirió y él volvió a rodearle la cintura con el brazo para reemprender el camino hasta la sala común.

Efectivamente, justo en el momento en el que atravesaron el hueco del retrato de la dama gorda y llegaron hasta donde estaban las dos amigas de Andrew estás les miraron con sendas sonrisas burlonas en la cara.

Phoebe: Buenos días...que juntitos os veo...

Lily¿Movidita la noche de ayer?

La pareja se miró de forma cómplice mientras Sirius se sentaba en uno de los sillones y Andrew se sentaba sobre él.

Andrew: Una noche memorable-la corrigió su amiga mientras la nueva pareja se miraba embobada.

La mente de Lily ya estaba maquinando el comentario despectivo que debía decir para que su amiga dejara de poner esa cara de idiota enamorada cuando un potente grito procedente de la garganta de su novio atrajo toda su atención.  
James Potter entraba con paso decidido en la sala común, y con toda la atención fija en su novia. Por detrás iba Remus negando con la cabeza al presenciar el ataque de capitanía de su amigo James.

James¡Lily Evans, futura señora de Potter¡Qué demonios haces así vestida aun¡Falta una semana para el partido contra Hufflepuff y no hemos entrenado nada aun¡Te quiero ver con el traje de quidditch y tú escoba en la mano, lista para entrenar, en menos de cinco minutos-ordenó cual militar y Lily se levantó de golpe del sillón en el que estaba y se puso firme.

Lily: Señor, vuelve a llamarme "futura señora de Potter" y te tragas la escoba, señor.

James¡Sube arriba!-exclamó viendo como Lily le sacaba la lengua pero aun así obedecía.

Sirius: Desde luego James, Hittler a tu lado era un inocente corderito-se burló el moreno y su amigo hizo una bola con un trozo de papel que había sobre una mesita y se lo tiró a la cabeza. Falló por poco-. Menos mal que eres buscador, si no, no ganaríamos ni amigos en los partidos... ¡Ay!-esa vez no fue una bola de papel lo que lanzó, sino un contundente zapato. Y esa vez si que acertó, de pleno, en la cabeza de Sirius.

Andrew¡Eh¡James! Relájate un poco ¿quieres? Si me lo matas de poco me va a servir-le espetó acariciando la cabeza de Sirius y los dos recién llegados se fijaron, por primera vez, en la pareja.

Remus: Por eso no has venido tú a dormir. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros dos?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en uno de los reposa brazos del sofá en donde estaba sentada Phoebe.

Sirius¿Tienes pensado trabajar para Corazón de Bruja en un futuro no muy lejano, Remus?-respondió con otra pregunta y su amigo negó con la cabeza-. En ese caso, lo que hayamos hecho es cosa nuestra.

Lily, fiel a la orden de su sargento y novio, James, bajó de su habitación vestida con la ropa adecuada para jugar al quidditch y con su escoba en la mano.

Lily¡Eh sargento Potter¡La cadete Lily está lista para el entrenamiento!-bromeó acercándose al moreno, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

James: Que graciosilla...-murmuró-. Venga vamos, el resto nos espera en el campo de quidditch.

Ambos salieron de la sala común y se quedaron los otros cuatro. En ese momento Phoebe consideró que debía informar a su amiga Andrew del plan de vacaciones que habían ideado hacía un cuarto de hora Lily y ella.

Phoebe: Andrew-la llamó y la aludida giró la cabeza para mirarla-. Tenemos que proponerte un plan que se nos ha ocurrido a Lils y a mí de cara a las vacaciones de Semana Santa.

Andrew: Soy toda oídos-aseguró escuchando con atención el plan que la rubia le proponía.

Phoebe: Hemos pensado que podríamos irnos unos días a esquiar a Francia las tres. Ya sabes para liberar tensiones de cara a los próximos exámenes...

Sirius¡Eh¡Frena¿Me traicionan mis oídos¿He oído "las tres"?-la interrumpió y Phoebe suspiró.

Phoebe: No Sirius, no te estás quedando sordo. Si, he dicho las tres porque pretendemos irnos las tres solas, sin vosotros. Esto pretende ser unas vacaciones tranquilas de tres amigas descansando en los pirineos y disfrutando del esquí. Necesitamos estar unos días sin vosotros y no creo que os venga mal perdernos de vista unos días.

Andrew: Así nos echáis de menos-añadió la peli-azul coincidiendo con su amiga pero ninguno de los dos chicos parecía estar del todo de acuerdo.

Remus: A ver. Entiendo que Lily y tú queráis libraros de estos dos-le dijo a Andrew-. ¡Pero prescindir de mí! Pero si yo no os incordio, simplemente estoy con mi novia.

Sirius: Gracias por tu apoyo Remus...tú si que eres un gran amigo-murmuró irónico.

Phoebe: No seas pesado Remus. Queremos estar las tres solas unos días, lejos del colegio, lejos de todo este ambiente, lejos de todo...

Sirius: Lo normal es que las parejas se vayan juntas de vacaciones-recordó él peinándose el pelo hacia atrás pese a que le volviese a caer el flequillo hacia delante.

Andrew: Y lo normal es que las parejas no estén desde que se levantan hasta que se acuestan juntas, todos los días de la semana-agregó cogiendo el mentón de Sirius y besándole, levemente, en los labios. Eso pareció convencerle.

Sirius: Si...a lo mejor no es mala idea separarnos. Solo serán unos días-. Cedió mirando a "su" Andy completamente embobado. Las dos chicas se rieron ante la docilidad de Sirius y Remus negó con la cabeza.

Remus: De verdad Pad...un beso y ya te has vendido-musitó decepcionado y en ese momento Phoebe le cogió de la camiseta, atrayéndole hacia él para que dejara de quejarse-. Vale, yo también me vendo-aseguró cuando los labios de Phoebe se alejaron de los suyos y los otros tres se rieron a carcajadas.

En ese momento Andrew se levantó del cómodo asiento en el que estaba y miró la puerta que llevaba a su dormitorio.

Andrew: Bueno chicos, me doy una ducha, me cambio de ropa y bajamos a ver el entrenamiento de quidditch ¿os parece?-propuso y los demás asintieron con la cabeza mientras Sirius se levantaba, dispuesto a hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Una vez duchados, vestidos y sintiéndose, nuevamente, personas decentes, los cuatro salieron de la sala común y fueron bajando, piso por piso, hasta salir del castillo. Una vez fuera, mientras el frío aire de febrero les daba en la cara, enfriándoles la nariz, llegaron al campo de quidditch. Se escuchaban gritos, pero no los habituales gritos de James, en función de capitán del equipo, dirigiendo un entrenamiento. No eran gritos de ánimo, aliento o reproche. Y no era solo la voz de James la que llegaba a sus oídos.  
Alarmados, los cuatro apretaron el paso hasta traspasar las altas gradas del campo de quidditch y llegar a su interior, donde figuras de color escarlata se fundían con otras de color verde mientras dos chicos, enfrentados el uno al otro, se gritaban sin percatarse del espectáculo que estaban dando.  
Malentendido en cuanto al permiso para usar el campo de quidditch. Ese era el gran problema. Y ahí se encontraban ambos equipos, Gryffindor y Slytherin, al completo, viendo como sus capitanes discutían a voz en grito.  
James estaba empezando a perder los nervios, cosa que le pasaba con bastante frecuencia cada vez que alguien le llevaba la contraria, sabía que tenía derecho a usar el campo para entrenar y eso, junto a los nervios previos al partido, estaba acabando con su paciencia. En vista del panorama Remus y Phoebe decidieron que lo mejor era ir a por los jefes de ambas casas, los únicos capaces de deshacer este entuerto. Mientras Sirius, que conocía de sobra a James, se acercaba a él antes de que pudiese cometer alguna imprudencia.  
El capitán de Slytherin, George Nilsson, un tío tan grande como un armario empotrado, bravucón y con el cerebro de una ameba. Era conocido por todos los alumnos de Gryffindor por el odio y la envidia que les tenía a los merodeadores, en especial a James. Había pasado a ser el capitán del equipo el mismo año que James, aunque él jugaba como cazador, no como buscador. Y estaba empeñado en imitar a James en todo lo que hacía, dándole su toque personal.

George¿Qué pasa Potter¿Te vas a poner a llorar porque no puedes jugar un ratito a lo que vosotros llamáis quidditch?-miró a todos los integrantes del equipo con sus pequeños ojos marrón-verdoso mientras en su boca se dibujaba una mueca burlona que pretendía ser una sonrisa-. No lo intentéis, con lo mediocres que sois dudo que llegarais a ser como nosotros ni aunque entrenaseis todos los días las 25 horas diarias. Si ganáis es solo por enchufe, porque la cara buitre tiene influencia sobre el vejestorio que tenemos como director y amaña los partidos para que ganéis-aseguró sin percatarse de la incoherencia que estaba diciendo. Pero aun así logró lo que estaba buscando. James dejó de usar la parte racional de su cerebro y se centró, únicamente en el cosquilleo de sus manos.

_A este le reviento la cara_, fue lo que pensó en ese preciso momento y se abalanzó sobre el gorila sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos. Por suerte Sirius le detuvo a tiempo, colocándose frente a él y sujetándole por los hombros.

Sirius¡Cálmate James¿No ves que solo quiere provocarte?-le espetó a su amigo mientras se esforzaba por detener a esa masa de músculos, huesos y adrenalina. Por suerte el resto del equipo también le echó una mano.

En ese momento la imponente presencia de la profesora McGonagall, acompañada del jefe de la casa Slytherin, Slughorn, calmó los ánimos.

McGonagall: Cálmese de una vez, señor Potter. Y usted, señor Nilsson, para empezar los días tienen 24 horas, no 25 como usted cree. Si no me equivoco, al decir "la cara buitre" se estaba usted refiriendo a los rasgos de mi cara, con lo que me permito restarle 15 puntos a Slytherin por su irrespetuosidad y por no tener la suficiente astucia como para asegurarse de que yo no estaba escuchando. En cuanto a las sospechas que tiene usted acerca de los supuestos amaños del director, al que usted ha llamado "vejestorio", supongo que él mismo estará dispuesto a aclararle sus dudas. Si me hace el favor de acompañarme-miró con severidad al alumno y después se dirigió al profesor de pociones-. Mis alumnos ayer me pidieron permiso para utilizar el campo hoy, si no me equivoco es su turno y sus alumnos deben retirarse.

Slughorn: Si, claro, por supuesto Minerva-con un gesto de cabeza les indicó a sus alumnos que se adelantaran y salieran del campo. Tras ellos salió él mismo, acompañado de McGonagall que llevaba a George cogido del cuello de la túnica.

McGonagall¡Ah! Potter...diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. La próxima vez aprenderá a mantener la cabeza fría antes de que sus amigos tengan que intervenir para impedir algo peor-le dijo antes de salir, y cuando desaparecieron de la vista de los Gryffindors, James golpeó el suelo con el pie, sin disimular su rabia.

James¿Qué narices estáis mirando vosotros?-les preguntó a sus jugadores y estos dieron un paso atrás, asustados. Por el contrario Lily se acercó y apoyó una mano en el hombro de James mientras en la otra sujetaba la quaffle.

Lily: Tranquilo James, ponerte así no soluciona nada y lo sabes tan bien como yo-James se apartó de ella, liberándose de su mano con un movimiento brusco. Su cerebro ya no razonaba con normalidad.

James¡¿Y tú por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?! O mejor ¿por qué demonios no te pones a entrenar? Al paso que vas no serías capaz de atrapar una quaffle ni aunque fuera tan grande como Hagrid...-la bofetada que Lily le dio resonó por todo el campo, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Pareció que esto le hizo reaccionar y la rabia desapareció de los ojos del moreno, que miraban a su novia, empañados por alguna que otra lágrima de dolor.

Lily: Eres imbecil, James Potter. Un completo y absoluto imbecil-se fue hacia los vestuarios, hecha una furia, y James vio como se marchaba.

James: Si queréis entrenar podéis hacerlo, si no, hacer lo que os de la gana-les dijo a sus jugadores y después se fue hacia la grada de Gryffindor y se sentó, abatido, apoyando la espalda en ella.

Sirius y Andrew se miraron sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer. _Voy con Lily. Y yo con James_, dijeron sus miradas y cada uno se dirigió a donde debía.  
El moreno se sentó junto a su amigo y se quedó, en silencio, mirando el despejado cielo invernal. Tras unos minutos de silencio James le miró cansado de esperar a que Sirius soltara el sermón de turno.

James: A ver ¿lo quieres soltar ya o no?-dijo molesto y Sirius le miró con fingida ingenuidad.

Sirius: Yo no tengo nada que soltar. Sabes perfectamente lo que has dicho, como te has comportado, el por qué de que el bofetón de tu novia se haya escuchado hasta en África y lo que tienes que hacer ahora si quieres que Lily vuelva a dirigirte la palabra para algo que no sea insultarte.

James: A ver ¿el qué?-preguntó y Sirius negó con la cabeza, después miró a su amigo.

Sirius: Tengo una teoría-dijo solemne-. Todas las mujeres del mundo funcionan exactamente igual que los cuadros de este castillo. Por ejemplo, tú te acercas al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, dices la debida contraseña y se abre ¿verdad? Pues las tías igual, también tienen su contraseña.

James¿Pero que estás diciendo?- el mal humor empezaba a disiparse, dando paso a cierta incredulidad.

Sirius: "Lo siento" Esa es la clave, James. Tú te acercas a la susodicha y pones la mejor cara de cordero degollado que tengas en tu repertorio. Después, dependiendo de la gravedad del error cometido acompañas a esas dos palabras con algún detalle o regalo. Y ya por último las dices: "Lo siento", añadiendo algo de sentimiento, y problema solucionado-se explicó-. Las mujeres son así de despiadadas, no hay nada que más las satisfaga que ver como un hombre se humilla a sus pies pidiendo perdón.

James soltó una carcajada y mientras se secaba las lágrimas que había causado la risa, miró a su amigo y dijo.

James: Y lo mejor es que tú mismo te lo crees.

Sirius¡Eh! A ver. Ve hacia atrás en el tiempo, ese verano cuando teníamos doce añitos y pasaste una temporada en casa de mis padres. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos encerramos en el baño, empeñados en que queríamos una piscina, y llenamos la bañera hasta que rebosó?

James¡Si, claro que me acuerdo! Nos recuerdo, a ti y a mí, los dos con el bañador puesto y el agua por los tobillos, metiéndonos en la bañera. Y recuerdo como tu hermano Regulus llamó a tu madre a gritos porque no le habíamos dejado venirse con nosotros.

Sirius: Que cabrón, como nos delató-le interrumpió.

James: Tu madre se puso hecha una furia y luego tu padre nos castigó sin cenar dos días y nos hizo arreglar todo lo que habíamos destrozado en el baño...

Sirius¿Ves lo que te estaba diciendo? Fue mi padre el que nos castigó. A mi madre la miramos con nuestra cara de "Jooo perdona, no ha sido a posta...no lo volveré a hacer" la pedimos perdón y por su parte ningún reproche ¿lo ves? La contraseña funciona-le demostró viendo como su amigo ponía los ojos en blanco.

James: Que bruto eres Pad...una mujer es muchísimo más complicada.

Sirius: Desde luego, sobretodo si es pelirroja y se llama Lily Evans. Pero en este caso tú escucha el sabio consejo de Sirius Black y vete ahí a decirle "Lo siento" con cara de pena. Ya verás como funciona-insistió poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano a su amigo para ayudarle a que se incorporara también.

Ambos amigos caminaron hasta los vestuarios mientras el resto del equipo de quidditch volaba sobre sus cabezas, temiendo empeorar las cosas si no entrenaban.  
Una vez allí encontraron a Lily y a Andrew hablando sobre sus nuevos planes para las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Al ver a James, Lily se quedó en silencio y le observó mientras este caminaba con deliberada lentitud hacia ella. Por la cara de perrito abandonado que ponía daba la impresión que iba a seguir el consejo de Sirius pese a que no terminara de estar de acuerdo con él. Andrew se alejó de ellos y, tras dedicarle una sonrisa a Sirius, ambos salieron del vestuario dejando a la susceptible pareja a solas.

Andrew¿Sabes? Hay más cosas de ti que echaba de menos-dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Sirius.

Sirius¿Cómo por ejemplo?

Andrew: Como por ejemplo esto-le pellizcó-. Que vuelve a ser mío-alzó la cabeza y le miró con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Sirius: Bueno, en ese caso, también yo me permito el lujo de tomar lo que me pertenece ¿te parece?- la mano de Sirius también fue a parar al bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de Andrew mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del chico, con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

De camino al castillo se encontraron con Remus y Phoebe que venían corriendo y sofocados, hacia ellos.

Remus: No hemos encontrado ni a McGonagall ni a Slughorn ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó con un hilo de voz y después abrió la boca para coger aire.

Andrew: No os preocupéis, han llegado minutos después de que vosotros os fuerais en su busca, supongo que alguien iría a por ellos. Gryffindor está entrenando tranquilamente y Slytherin de camino al castillo-les explicó omitiendo el mal humor de James y la discusión con Lily-. Después de este accidente no creo que les apetezca tener público con lo que ¿os parece si volvemos a la sala común?

Sirius¡Si, eso! Me apetece una de ajedrez ¿Alguien juega contra mi?-preguntó entusiasmado de pronto y Remus asintió con la cabeza ofreciéndose como contrincante de Sirius.

Ese mismo campo del que salían los cuatro chicos, se llenó en cuestión de minutos una semana después. El amarillo y el negro inundaban parte de las gradas, enfrentándose al escarlata y dorado que llenaba la otra parte. Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff en un partido en el que todo el mundo apostaba por una victoria de Gryffindor. Los tejones venían de haber sufrido, en su primer partido, una aplastante derrota contra Slytherin. Sus ánimos estaban más bien bajos y la única jugadora que realmente merecía la pena, tanto por su juego como por su ánimo inagotable, era Laura, su buscadora. Una chica de cuarto año, de pelo castaño oscuro y muy rizado, facciones dulces y pequeña, lo cual jugaba a su favor a la hora de volar.  
Su agilidad y sus reflejos eran increíbles y en muy pocos partidos el buscador del otro equipo era capaz de arrebatarle la snich aunque eso de poco servía. El resto del equipo era tan mediocre que por mucho que ella hiciera siempre solían perder estrepitosamente.  
James estaba tranquilo de cara al partido. Pese a que no lo admitiera, su equipo se había entrenado muy duro y estaban capacitados para ganar el partido prácticamente sin despeinarse. Lily se había mantenido imbatida en todos los entrenamientos mientras que sus tres cazadores no perdonaban un gol. Su mayor problema estaba en esa buscadora con tanta fama y a la cual no estaba dispuesto a dejar que saboreara la gloria de arrebatarle una snich a James Potter.  
Esa calma que sentía el capitán se trasmitió a su voz cuando les dedicó las palabras de aliento a sus jugadores antes de que diera comienzo el partido. Todo lo contrario ocurrió en el vestuario donde los de Hufflepuff se mentalizaban para perder otro partido más. Pese a que Laura tratara de animarlos a todos, de trasmitir su esperanza y su fe en el equipo. El resto la miró con una expresión mezcla de cansancio, envidia por su habilidad y rabia.  
Ambos equipos salieron al campo acompañados de los gritos y los vítores de los alumnos de sus respectivas casas. Lily emprendió el vuelo y luego buscó con la mirada y sonrió al ver a sus amigas dejándose la garganta entre gritos de ánimo. Con detalles así daba gusto congelarse ahí arriba durante toda la mañana.

Dio comienzo el partido y Gryffindor se hizo con la quaffle sin ninguna dificultad, y en apenas unos minutos consiguieron su primera ventaja. 10 a 0 en el marcador y solo acababan de empezar.  
La ventaja iba aumentando a favor de los leones cada vez que alguno de los tres cazadores se hacía con la quaffle. Los de Hufflepuff le ponían ganas y se esforzaban por detenerlos pero la diferencia de habilidad era abismal. Y las pocas veces que Hufflepuff se hacía con la quaffle y trataba de lograr marcar un gol ahí estaba la imbatible Lily Evans para evitar que esto ocurriera.  
El partido era un recital de goles de Gryffindor. En menos de media hora se habían marcado ni más ni menos que 16 y la ventaja de los leones era ya de 160 puntos. Laura golpeó el mango de su escoba con rabia e ignoró por completo el partido centrándose solo en buscar la pelotita dorada. Apenas tardó unos segundos en ver su brillo cerca de uno de los aros que vigilaba su guardián y pensó que esa podía ser su oportunidad para terminar con el lamentable espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo. La idea que tenía en la cabeza no le permitiría conseguir la snich sin problemas pero si le daría cierta ventaja contra un James que la miraba, receloso, cuando no estaba concentrado en el partido. Cogió aire, infló los pulmones y chilló.

Laura¡¡Jacob¡Céntrate por favor¡Esa pelota es lo suficientemente grande como para que seas capaz de atraparla al menos una vez!-mientras gruñía se iba acercando al susodicho jugador. No despertó ninguna sospecha, su equipo la miraba incrédulo y James sonreía con burla al verla perder los estribos.

Aunque poco duró la sonrisa en su cara ya que de pronto él también vio el resplandor dorado y comprendió, ipso facto, lo que ocurría...Laura iba a por la snich, la pésima actuación de su guardián le daba lo mismo.  
Sujetó con fuerza el mango de la escoba y se lanzó en picado tras la buscadora de Hufflepuff y la pelotita dorada pero la ventaja que le llevaba la chica era demasiada y eso, sumado a que era tan habilidosa como él, significó que Laura atrapara la snich y la ventaja de Gryffindor se redujera inmediatamente a 10 puntos a la vez que un pitido daba por finalizado el partido.

La mala leche de James se manifestó un segundo después de ese suceso y desde el momento en que bajó de su escoba el mohín de rabia y orgullo herido se quedó implantado en su rostro. No solo había perdido de golpe 150 puntos con los que contaba de cara a ganar la copa sino que esa niña le había ganado a él, y no por ser más hábil, sino por demostrar ser más perspicaz. Sin duda el enorme orgullo de James estaba herido y lo único que quería era esconderse del mundo indefinidamente.

Horas más tarde, tras una cena bastante tranquila y con una ausencia notable donde se sentaban los merodeadores y las chicas, los cinco subieron a la sala común.

Lily: Estoy cansadísima-aseguró la pelirroja mientras se estiraba-. Creo que hoy no voy a aguantar mucho más despierta.

Sirius: Me preocupa James...-murmuró ajeno a las palabras de Lily. Los demás le miraron-. Le ha molestado bastante lo del partido y no ha aparecido desde entonces. Debería ir a buscarle.

Lily: Pasa de él Sirius. Lleva un par de semanas insoportable y no hay quién le tosa. No le viene mal una dosis de humildad. Ya se dará cuenta de que la vida es algo más que el dichoso quidditch-replicó con cierto rencor adelantándose a los demás y entrando en la sala común.

* * *

Joeeeee este me ha costado más pero bueno, ya está aquí, no cunda el pánico y ahora vengo con un par de ideas más en la cabeza :-D. Gracias a Lau por dejarme usas su nombre en este capítulo aunque ella no lo sepa XD y ahora, reviews:

**Trixi.Black**: Vas a conseguir que me ponga colorada Jajajaja. Lo cierto es que este capítulo lo tenía pensado desde casi el comienzo de la historia con lo que he tenido mucho tiempo para darle vueltas y además me moría de ganas de escribirlo y eso ayuda a que las cosas salgan mejor. En fin, otro cap más arriba, que lo disfrutes. Un beso!

**Brown-Potter: **Si no te importa, discrepo. ¿Cómo es eso de apropiarse a los merodeadores? No, no, no. Remus y James son patrimonio de la humanidad, Sirius es patrimonio particular (usease, mío) Y Peter es un desecho de la sociedad. Las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso. XD, nuevo chap que espero que te guste

**iCiAr:** Y ahora quéjate!! El final de Quédate, un capítulo de esta más...me falta seguir con la fuerza del destino que no?? Dios si es que me tienes esclavizada...que poquito queda pa que vengáis!! Jur jur jur que ganas...y el desaparecido sigue desaparecido. Un besazo!!!

**marinaevans:** Sabía yo que este capítulo gustaría jajajajaja. A ver, James y Lily suben al cuatro pero aun no hay proyecto de Harry, eso me lo reservo para más adelante que me puede servir. Y confesaré un pequeño secreto...lo de Sirius al final se limita a cierta vagancia por mi parte...no me apetecía seguir escribiendo, ya llevaba bastante y pensé...¿y si pongo esto y me quito de problemas? Y ahí que lo planté XD si es que Sirius me da un juego... le adoro. Disfruta el chap jajaja

**Aguss**: Mira que hay personajes odiosos en la saga...pues yo a Regulus sigo sin poder odiarle, de hecho me parece un tío muy legal. Es cierto todo eso de que era mortífago y tal pero desde mi punto de vista se metió en todo eso por influencia familiar, no por cosa suya...madre mía, que pensamientos filosóficos tengo yo acerca de un personaje de un libro madre XD. Lo que quería decir es que me gusta Regulus y no quería que siguiera siendo "el malo" aunque a ver que hago ahora con él.. Disfruta el chap!

**Mery M. Potter: **Jajaja ya somos dos que estamos como tontas con Sirius...creeme, hombres así no existen, y si existen son gays...estoy convencida. Pero bueno, soñar es gratis así que me basta con soñar con un Sirius jaja. Si, claro que tocaba reconciliación, esta pareja me encanta y estaba deseando poder escribir este capítulo de una maldita vez!! XD por fin pude :-D y nada, disfruta del capítulo post-reconciliación y de las profundas reflexiones psicológicas de Sirius...en fin XD

**ºAbrilº: **Hola!! Lily amarga en que sentido? A mi no me parece tan amarga, pero es que no me imagino a Lily de otra forma...quizá pudiera hacerla más dulce, si pero eso es cosa de la evolución del personaje a medida que pase la historia. Ya veré lo que hago y como lo hago. Un beso disfruta el chap!

**Diana Prenze**: Te gustaron? Me alegro, para eso lo publico no?? Esperando que gusten. Aquí te va otro más, espero que no estés demasiado ocupada y puedas leerlo y dejar algún rr Jajajaja. un beso.

**Armelle Potter: **¿Si verdad? Yo quiero un Sirius por navidad XD lo voy a pedir en mi carta este año jajaja. Me alegro de que te gustara el chap y espero que este tmb te guste aunque tiene menos romance jajaja. Un beso.

**clau malfoy:** Jajaja está bien, si tú dices que está loca la dejamos como una loca jajaja pero es una loca muy tierna o no? XD Si, a mi tmb me encanta el regalo de James, y estoy segura de que a Lily también le encantó. En lo que a los Black se refiere...es el encanto Black, viene en los genes... disfruta el chap!! Un besazo!!

**MarisaBlack**: Gracias por decir que escribo bien XD se hace lo que se puede jeje. Y creeme, es mejor que me vengan ideas, cuando no las tengo escribo capítulos desastrosos y súper simples así que mejor que me vengan las ideas aunque ya tengo de nuevo unas cuantas. Espero que te guste este chap! Un beso

**LauX**: Dios...estoy de cnt rr no te digo hasta donde XD aisss ojalá hoy también publicara pensando "Mañana voy al musical" aisss kiero volver a ver a Godino!!! Y a Troncoso!! (uuummm Troncoso) y a leandro!! Y a Juanito!! Jouuuuuuuuuu me deprimo vale? XD ahhh has visto?? Sales en la history si es que como soy de buena buenísima madre XD y si, debería escribir un libro con mi método es infalible!! Juas! Jajaj tenía que haber puesto la estrella de andrew con la de carrillo y la de Edu ajajajajaj o mejor con la de Godino jurjur anda fea, disfruta el chap y nos vemos...ehhhh mañana?? O en su defecto pasao ehh!! No te permito más! Te keroooo y esperoq ue encuentres la entrada...(ya nos ha contao meri ya)

**Hayley Cullen**: Tu tranquila que aun no te libras de mi, por cierto...hablando de Harry potter...me da que cada vez tengo menos ganas de leer eclipse, según he leído cositas por ahí le estoy cogiendo una manía a bella Uffff para matarla!!! Ehh volvamos al tema que nos concierne...lo del escobo es una incoherencia que me hizo gracia y por ahí que la metí...de vez en cuando me pasan cosas así, se me va la pinza y escribo lo primero que me viene a la cabeza...la comparación de las mujeres y los cuadros del castillo en este chap viene a ser un ejemplo. Ea! Disfruta el chap! Un besoo

**Piofa**¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me gustan tus rr? Me encantan tus críticas. Lo de Remus y Phoebe tiene su explicación...Phoebe es así, no puede pasar desapercibida, forma parte de su carácter. Y lo de Remus es según opiniones, a ti te puede parecer egocéntrico...no sé, creo que regalarse a uno mismo es algo bonito...yo no me regalaría a nadie ni muerta eso lo tengo clarísimo. El regalo de James es genial, así de simple y el de Sirius...el de Sirius anda que no me ha dado trabajo porque si, yo pensé las pistas, pensé la cooperación de los dos hermanos porque no me creo yo lo de que Regulus sea malo y le tengo mucho cariño y porque hasta que pensé lo de la estrella no sabía que poner como regalo!! XD Y lo de Snape...alguna le tenían que hacer en San Valentín y qué mejor que arreglarle para una posible cita? Jijijiji pobrecillo. Espero que te guste el chap un beso muy fuerte!

**Getta Black: **ya somos dos...sirius es sirius y no hay más XD OLE TÚ! Toda mi historia de golpe! Eso se merece un premio en serio :D y me alegro de que te guste y te parezca graciosa, eso intento. Un beso y disfruta el chap.

Y con esto termino y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo!


	31. Segundas oportunidades

**Disclaimer¿Qué es la propiedad para vosotros¿Eh¡Vosotros¡¡Que sois unos enamorados del arte!!... en fin, que lo que es mío es mío lo que no, no...Ese rollo de siempre.**

**Capítulo 31: Segundas oportunidades.**

Sentado en el tejado de una de las torres más altas del castillo y con su escoba junto a él, James Potter dejaba vagar a su mente por los recuerdos de aquella mañana. Estaba más que enfadado ya que, en menos de cinco minutos, había pasado de tener la copa de quidditch prácticamente en la mano a depender únicamente de ganar el partido contra Slytherin.  
Y luego estaba el hecho de haber perdido una snich en un partido, cosa que no ocurría desde que había empezado a jugar y sentía como su orgullo estaba profundamente herido.

En ese momento una figura negra se elevó por el cielo y voló hacia él. Entornó los ojos para poder distinguir, en la oscuridad, quién era la figura. Cuando vio un destelló rojo se le aclararon las dudas y se hizo a un lado para permitir a Lily que se sentara junto a él.

James: La última vez que subiste aquí estabas aterrorizada-recordó cuando la chica bajó de la escoba y se sentó junto a él.

Lily: Y tú estabas de mejor humor-añadió ella provocando que James mirara hacia otro lado, disgustado-. ¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa James? Llevas unos días, insoportable por culpa del maldito quidditch. Tus amigos están preocupados, yo también. La vida es algo más que escobas y pelotitas ¿sabes? Hemos ganado el partido, seguimos siendo el equipo con más posibilidades de ganar la copa ¿quieres volver a ser tú mismo?

James se mantuvo en silencio, mirando hacia otro lado y con los labios fruncidos. ¿Es que ahora no tenía derecho a enfadarse?

Lily: James mírame por favor-la obedeció a regañadientes-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

James¡Nada! Estoy enfadado ¿qué pasa¿No puedo enfadarme? Me molesta no haber conseguido la snich, así de simple. Aquí todo el mundo se mosquea cuando le da la gana y yo no puedo ¿o qué?-replicó enfadándose aun más y consiguiendo que Lily también se enfadase considerablemente.

Lily: Te juro, James, que hay momentos en los que no te soporto. Este es uno de ellos.

James¿En serio? Pues nada, el cielo es amplio, no tienes más que coger tu escoba y largarte-musitó ya sin importarle lo que decía y a quién se lo decía.

Lily le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante, y al final acabó cogiendo su escoba y marchándose sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Si eso era lo que el estúpido de su novio quería pues eso tendría. Llevaban dos semanas en plan me enfado te perdono y me vuelvo a enfadar y estaba más que harta de discutir, la mejor solución era alejarse de él y romper algo inanimado antes de acabar rompiéndole la cabeza al propio James.  
Él la vio alejarse, montada en su escoba, mientras en su cabeza se desahogaba a gusto. Estaba dolido y quería estar solo, estaba cansado de las miradas de reproche de Lily cada vez que pensaba que sus reacciones eran exageradas. Quería que la que supuestamente era su novia, le apoyase un poco ¿era tanto pedir?  
Pese a los muchos meses de entrenamiento a Lily seguía sin gustarle volar así que no estuvo mucho más tiempo sobre su escoba. Aterrizó cerca del sauce boxeador y se tumbó, derrotada, en el suelo. Su mirada se fijó en el oscuro cielo, carente de luna, y suspiró a la vez que dejaba que tímidas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y cayeran por su sien hasta su melena pelirroja.  
De pronto una cabeza oscura la tapó la vista del cielo. Alarmada se incorporó de un brinco, con la varita en la mano.

Snape: Guarda eso Evans, no voy a hacerte nada-siseó el Slytherin evaluando el aspecto de la pelirroja. Estaba despeinada, con la ropa llena de ramitas y la nariz y las mejillas rojas por el frío.

Lily¿Qué haces aquí Severus?-preguntó con un tono frío y monótono. Él se encogió de hombros.

Snape: Creo que podría hacerte la misma pregunta pero soy lo suficientemente intuitivo como para saber la respuesta. Después de la inutilidad que ha demostrado Potter esta mañana, añadido a su orgullo herido y a lo prepotente que es...diría que no te ha recibido con los brazos abiertos ¿no?-la miró más atentamente y se rió-. Esas lágrimas confirman mis sospechas.

Lily: Vete a la mierda-contuvo las ganas que tenía de pegarle y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse. Snape cogió su mano, impidiéndoselo.

Snape: No te marches Evans. Lo siento, de veras...no pretendía ser desagradable pero no te imaginas lo mucho que me enfurece pensar que el imbecil de Potter ha provocado esas lágrimas-explicó, tratando de disculparse, pero Lily no se volvió, simplemente agachó la cabeza dejando que el flequillo cubriera sus ojos.

Lily: Suéltame Severus.

Snape: Escúchame Lily...no quiero seguir así contigo, fuimos muy amigos ¿recuerdas?

Lily¡Oh! Si claro, claro que me acuerdo... ¡También recuerdo que en su momento me llamaste sangre sucia!-gritó girándose y mirándole con odio.

Snape: Ya te pedí perdón por eso...y realmente me arrepiento. Yo... ¿por qué a todo el mundo le das una segunda oportunidad y a mi no?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño-. Al idiota de Potter...

Lily¡Basta! Deja ya de hablar de James y más en ese tono despectivo-le interrumpió tirando de su mano hacia abajo, soltándose-. Puede que no sea la mejor persona del planeta pero le quiero ¿de acuerdo? Y hablando así lo único que consigues es que siga enfadada contigo.

Snape: Está bien...está bien-alzó las manos y agachó la cabeza-. Te prometo que no volveré a decir nada acerca de Potter si eso es lo que quieres...-de nuevo la pelirroja le interrumpió.

Lily: No Severus, no se trata de lo que yo quiera. No me gusta que llames imbecil a mi novio, por muy mal que te caiga. No delante de mí.

Snape: De acuerdo. Respeto tus sentimientos y si Potter es tan importante para ti procuraré no faltarle al respeto, delante de ti.-escupió las palabras como si le ardieran en la boca-. Pero por favor Lily, te echo de menos, eres la única amiga que he tenido nunca.

Lily miró esos ojos oscuros y pequeños y se apiadó de él. Sabía que si accedía a perdonar a Severus, James pondría el grito en el cielo pero si el slytherin estaba dispuesto a tragarse el orgullo solo por recuperar su amistad ¿por qué no podría hacerlo James también? Con más razón, además. Se suponía que James era su novio, que la quería y que aceptaría sus decisiones aunque no terminase de estar de acuerdo con ellas.  
La decisión estaba tomada. Sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era un poco forzada, y le tendió la mano al chico de pelo graso. Al ver este gesto los ojos de Snape se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al estrechar la mano de Lily.

Lily: Es tarde, volvamos al castillo-dijo girando sobre sus talones y empezando a andar, en silencio y con Snape detrás de ella.

A la mañana siguiente James se levantó más temprano de lo habitual. Había dormido poco pero no podía aguantar en la cama por más tiempo. Se fue a por su ropa reparando, antes, en la maraña de piernas, brazos y sábanas que se suponía que era su amigo Sirius, el cual estaba hablando en sueños; murmurando incoherencias acerca de un perro amarillo con gafas de sol.  
El moreno negó con la cabeza, pensando lo triste que resultaba que su mejor amigo soñara con su peluche favorito de cuando era niño. Y luego cogió el uniforme y demás cosas que pudiese necesitar, dispuesto a darse una ducha fría para despejarse un poco.

El colegio estaba prácticamente desierto ya que aun faltaban un par de horas para que empezase la actividad. James aprovechó el silencio, la tranquilidad, y los primeros rayos de sol que iluminaban los terrenos para salir a dar una vuelta.  
Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos y vagamente encorvado para protegerse del frío, dejando que sus pies dirigieran su camino hacia un destino no determinado. Tras una larga caminata llegó hasta el campo de quidditch y pensó que entrar en él le ayudaría a enfrentarse a sus fantasmas.  
Efectivamente, así fue. Se encontró cara a cara con su fantasma particular. Laura se encontraba también en el campo de quidditch. Volaba bajo mientras perseguía una snich que atrapaba y dejaba escapar sucesivamente. Al reparar en la presencia del moreno atrapó definitivamente la bolita y bajó al suelo, apoyando el palo de la escoba sobra su hombro.

Laura¡Potter¿Qué haces aquí?-James se encogió de hombros e ignoró la pregunta.

James¿Vienes todas las mañanas a entrenar?

Laura: Si, despeja bastante y me ayuda a no quedarme dormida en clase...créeme, en días como hoy que tengo dos horas de historia de la magia seguidas, me viene de maravilla- confesó con una sonrisa y James se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que él mismo también sonreía-. ¡Oh! Perdona por lo de ayer...no fue muy elegante engañarte para conseguir la snich pero era la única manera de conseguirla. Si me hubiera enfrentado a ti sin esa pequeña ventaja Hufflepuff no habría conseguido un solo punto en el partido de ayer-se excusó encogiéndose de hombros y consiguiendo que el desinflado orgullo de James se inflara de nuevo.

Al fin alguien le decía lo que necesitaba escuchar, que no había dejado de ser el magnífico buscador que era y que si no atrapó él esa snich fue porque se había confiado y su rival había resultado ser más hábil de lo que esperaba.

James: No digas tonterías, eres la mejor buscadora contra la que me he enfrentado durante todos los años que llevo jugando al quidditch. No solo eres rápida si no también muy inteligente y perspicaz. Si no fuera porque tu equipo es mediocre, por no decir desastroso, seríais el claro favorito a ganar la copa-el chico sonrió al escuchar como de nuevo podía decir algo amable y podía pensar en los demás en lugar de compadecerse de sí mismo. Laura le miró inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y alzando una ceja.

Laura¿Te apetece una revancha? La snich, tú y yo, aquí y ahora-le desafió alzando la mano que contenía la snich dorada, cuyas alas se movían suavemente. James sonrió con petulancia.

James: Dame una escoba y presta atención. El maestro te va a enseñar como se atrapa una snich.

Efectivamente, esa primera snich la atrapó James sin dificultad alguna, pero era imposible pretender que dos adolescentes que disfrutaban tanto al ir sobre una escoba se conformasen con perseguir la snich una única vez con lo que al final acabaron rendidos, tumbados en el suelo y sin poder dejar de reír.

Laura: Y al final el alumno sobrepasó al maestro-dijo con voz serena recordando las diez veces que había atrapado ella la snich frente a las tres de James.

James: Te he dejado ganar porque eres mujer y más pequeña así que procura que no se te suba a la cabeza-replicó girando la cabeza para mirar a la chica a la cara. Ella negó con la cabeza y se incorporó.

Laura: Ganarte me deja hambrienta, creo que será mejor que vaya a desayunar algo ¿te vienes?-antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta James ya estaba de pie con ambas escobas en la mano y esperándola impaciente.

Las clases de por la mañana fueron algo tensas ya que Lily y James seguían sin dirigirse la palabra y los otros cuatro tampoco querían provocar al ira de alguno de los dos, con lo que fueron pocas las palabras que se cruzaron hasta que llegó el recreo.

Sirius salió como un misil del aula, estaba harto de la cara de perro rabioso de su mejor amigo y quería alejarse de él por un tiempo. Una vez fuera, en el patio donde solían pasar los recreos, se fijó en una chica que se sentaba sola en un banco de piedra. Sonrió al reconocerla y se acercó, agachándose frente a ella.

La niña, que estaba concentrada en el polvo de sus zapatos, alzó la mirada al ver al chico y se forzó a sonreír.

Iciar: Hola Sirius-le saludó con poca efusividad.

Sirius¡Uh! Que "hola" tan carente de sentimiento...y ese "Sirius" no estaba caracterizado por la emoción que suele causar el verme-comentó sentándose junto a ella en el banco y poniendo el dedo índice bajo la barbilla para levantarle la cara-. ¿Qué ocurre pequeña?-preguntó con dulzura y la niña se encogió de hombros y miró hacia un grupo de cuatro chicos que hablaban animadamente. La mirada del moreno siguió la de la niña hasta comprender el problema, pero esperó a que fuera ella la que hablase.

Iciar¿Qué hay que hacer para que un chico se fije en ti, Sirius? He estado observando a las chicas mayores y sé que hay que sonreír mucho y pestañear como si tuvieras algo en el ojo. Eso puedo hacerlo, pero también las he visto que van con la falda muy corta y que se desabrochan los primeros botones de la camisa para enseñar escote...pero yo no tengo escote que enseñar-confesó muy preocupada.

Sirius¿Tan simples crees que somos los chicos Ici?-preguntó con una sonrisa amable y ella se encogió de hombros-. Es cierto que se nos van los ojos al ver un buen trasero pero cuando no hay más que un cuerpo solemos perder muy fácilmente el interés. Verás, para gustarle a un chico lo que tienes que hacer es...

En ese momento Andrew se detuvo tras ellos y se apoyó en una de las columnas mientras escuchaba los sabios consejos que su novio le daba a la que fuera su alumna. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver la estampa.

Iciar: Pero...esas cosas si que las sé hacer ¿si hago eso le gustaré?-preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

Sirius: Pues si el chico es mínimamente inteligente seguro que si-contestó y la niña sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego abrazó al moreno con fuerza, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Te está mirando... ¿no querrás que se ponga celoso no?-se separó y le miró con una ceja alzada.

Iciar¿Celoso de ti¡No digas tonterías! Eres demasiado mayor para mi, lo siento-le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda antes de salir corriendo hasta donde estaba el chico en cuestión.

Sirius se la quedó mirando, pensativo, y no reparó en la presencia de Andrew hasta que esta le pasó los brazos por los hombros y lo besó en la mejilla.

Andrew: Eres tan tierno como el pan Bimbo-le dijo y el chico le acarició las manos.

Sirius¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Mi pequeña cotilla.

Andrew: El necesario para darme cuenta de lo increíblemente adorable que puedes llegar a ser-contestó tumbándose en el banco y apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas del chico. Este sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Después la miró alzando una ceja.

Sirius: Andrew... ¿qué es el pan Bimbo?-preguntó con curiosidad y ella se rió. Después giró la cabeza para mirar al grupo de cuatro chicos y a Iciar, que se alejaba con paso decidido y la cabeza gacha, como si su cabeza estuviese maquinando algo.

Andrew: Sabes...a mi me pasó algo parecido en mi primer año. También estaba locamente enamorada de un chico de mi curso pero no sabía como acercarme a él. ¡Oh! Y tampoco tenía nada que enseñar-añadió riéndose y los ojos de Sirius recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

Sirius: Te aseguro que ahora no es así-murmuró y ella llevó su mano hasta la mejilla del chico y le giró la cara para que la mirara a los ojos.

Andrew: Deja de mirarme las...-Sirius puso su mano en la boca de la chica.

Sirius: Si tu madre escuchara lo mal que hablas...-negó con la cabeza y luego retomó el tema de conversación original-. ¿De quién estabas tú locamente enamorada?

Andrew: Pues...-se sonrojó de repente al recordar su pasado y se incorporó.

Sirius la miró alzando una ceja mientras veía como ella se levantaba del banco y huía, literalmente, de él. La llamó pero ella no se giró, siguió andando y Sirius tras ella hasta que la pared detuvo la huída de la chica. Sirius la cogió de la mano y la dio la vuelta aunque ella no alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

Sirius¿De quién?-continuó el silencio mientras Andrew apoyaba la espalda contra la pared y las manos de Sirius se deslizaban, una hasta su cintura, y la otra hasta su barbilla. Cuando los ojos azules de Sirius se posaron en los suyos sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Andrew: Me da vergüenza. No lo saben ni Lily ni Phoebe. No se lo he dicho nunca a nadie-confesó pero poco le importaba a Sirius. Se había despertado dentro de él la portera cotilla y hasta que no supiera quién había tenido ese corazón que ahora le pertenecía no pensaba descansar.

Sirius: Voy a empezar a pensar que es algo patético, como que te gustó Pettigrew o Snape...

Andrew¡No¿Tan mal gusto crees que tengo?

Sirius¿Mal gusto? En absoluto-negó-. Estás conmigo, tienes un gusto exquisito. Pero un error lo tiene cualquiera-le miró incrédula.

Andrew¡Eres el tío más egocéntrico que he conocido en mi vida!

Sirius¡Eh! No me desvíes del tema, que te conozco-la advirtió mientras alzaba el dedo índice que antes había estado en la barbilla, por la mejilla hasta la oreja, donde le colocó un mechón de pelo-. ¿Quién fue tu primer amor?

Andrew: Mi primer amor dice...yo diría que más bien fue el único amor que he tenido, al menos de momento.

Sirius¡Anda¿Y yo qué¿Yo qué soy para ti?-preguntó indignado.

Andrew: Eres increíble Sirius. Te juro que eres increíble.

Sirius: Ya, lo sé, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta-insistió y ella le empujó para apartarle y escapar- ¡Eh!

Andrew¡Tenemos clase!-le gritó sin girarse y dejándole aun con la indignación reflejada en el rostro.

Una tarde, durante esa misma semana, una más que cansada Lily se dirigía hacia la biblioteca en busca de un par de libros que necesitaba para sus deberes de pociones.  
Camino de la biblioteca se cruzó con Snape, el cual, al verla, sonrió ampliamente y se acercó. Ella correspondió a la sonrisa de forma tímida y le saludó.

Lily: Severus...

Snape: Buenas tardes Lily ¿Dónde vas?-preguntó con interés y ella señaló con la cabeza la puerta por la que entraban dos alumnas de Hufflepuff-. Oh, a la biblioteca ¿qué es lo que buscas?

Lily: Un par de libros para pociones. Slughorn se está tomando en serio lo de los exámenes y más me vale esforzarme un poco si quiero pasar su EXTASIS.

Snape: Si quieres yo podría ayudarte, ya sabes que las pociones no se me dan nada mal-se ofreció pero Lily torció el gesto al no considerar la oferta como algo beneficioso para su inestable relación con James. Temor que se confirmó cuando el susodicho apareció en su campo de visión y les vio juntos y hablando.

Se acercó con los puños crispados y expresión de furia. Lily negó con la cabeza, ocultando la cara tras sus manos y Snape se irguió, cuan alto era, para hacerle frente.

James: Aléjate de ella Snivellus-le advirtió acercando, peligrosamente, su cara a la de Severus.

Snape: Y si no me da la gana ¿qué me vas a hacer Potter?-le desafió y luego sonrió con sorna-. Mejor dicho ¿qué me vais a hacer que no me hayáis hecho ya?

James: Te lo advierto, no te quiero ver cerca de mi novia y mucho menos que la dirijas la palabra-repitió sin hacer caso de la cara de incredulidad de Lily.

Lily¿Disculpa¿"Tu novia"¿Ahora eso me convierte en algo de tu propiedad que manejas a tu antojo?-preguntó captando la atención de ambos chicos-. Mira James, Severus es mi amigo, y si mal no recuerdo yo sigo siendo una persona libre para hacer lo que me de la gana y no pienso permitir que el salir contigo me prohíba relacionarme con los demás. En su momento le dejé muy claro que no iba a permitir que te criticase en mi presencia porque eres mi novio y te quiero pero tampoco estoy dispuesta a permitir que tú decidas con quién puedo y con quién no puedo hablar-. Le aclaró y sus ojos verdes desafiaron a James a contradecirla. Por supuesto su sentido común le recomendó no hacerlo pero ¿desde cuándo un merodeador hace caso de esa vocecilla interior a la que todos llamamos conciencia?

James: No quiero que te acerques a este. No es precisamente tu amistad lo que quiere conseguir...

Lily¡¿Pero qué dices?!-espetó interrumpiéndole.

James¡¿Qué que digo¿No le has visto¡Te devora con los ojos! Y a mi me odia porque estoy contigo-Lily se rió amargamente ante esas declaraciones.

Lily: Claro, el que seas un capullo integral no es más que un detalle sin importancia ¿verdad?

James¡No se trata de cómo sea yo¡Se trata de las intenciones de ese...ese

Lily¡Últimamente no te soporto, James! Cuándo se te pase la tontería avísame, hasta entonces olvida que existo ¿Estamos?-le cortó y se alejó de ambos chicos sin tratar de disimular la rabia y el enfado.

James¡¿A dónde vas?!-la gritó indignado.

Lily¡A la mierda!-chilló apretando el paso para que no la siguiera aunque eso no habría servido de mucho si James se hubiese propuesto impedir que se fuera.

Se limitó a ver como se alejaba mientras la sangre le hervía de rabia. Que no le soportaba había dicho. ¡Como si ella estuviese soportable! En esos últimos días, cuando más la necesitaba, no hacía más que criticar todo lo que hacía y ponerle más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Y esto era lo último ¡Lily amiga de Snape¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que lo único que Snape ansiaba era separarles? De nuevo empezó a notar ese hormigueo en las manos y las ganas de pegar a alguien fueron tan grandes que decidió que lo mejor era irse antes de cometer una imprudencia al tener a Snape demasiado cerca y mirándole con regocijo al ver su enfado.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Phoebe y Andrew ojeaban folletos de distintas pistas de esquí mientras se repantigaban en los sofás.

Phoebe: No veo nada que me guste-musitó la rubia apoyando las rodillas en el reposa brazos del sofá.

Andrew¿Y si nos vamos en plan muggle? No creo que sea tan difícil pasar unos días en los pirineos, en un hotel, sin magia. De hecho creo que sería divertido-propuso y Phoebe la miró interesada.

Phoebe: Si, la idea no está nada mal. Además, conozco una estación que nos vendría de maravilla. No la conoce mucha gente y tiene buena nieve, aunque es más bien pequeñita. Si le escribo una carta a mi padre seguramente podría reservarnos una habitación para las tres.

Andrew¿Si? Pues perfecto. No creo que a Lily le cause mucha molestia prescindir de la varita durante unos días y será divertido ver a James y a Sirius viviendo como muggles-sonrió al imaginarlo y su amiga la miró alzando una ceja.

Phoebe: Andrew...no viene ninguno de los dos. Remus tampoco.

Andrew¡Qué ingenua eres¿En serio pensaste que Sirius cedería con tanta facilidad? Me apuesto lo que quieras a que tarde o temprano aparecen "por casualidad" en el mismo sitio que nosotras.

Phoebe¿En serio crees eso?-Andrew asintió con la cabeza pero ella parecía dudosa aun-. No sé, yo creo que por esta vez nos dejarán tranquilas. Además, a ellos también les viene bien una separación. En especial a Lily y a James.

Andrew: Diez galeones a que aparecen-apostó tendiéndole la mano y la rubia la estrechó sellando la apuesta.

En ese momento entró Lily por el hueco del retrato sin dejar de murmurar frases inteligibles. Se sentó junto a sus amigas con la mirada fija en una de las ventanas y siguió murmurando.

Andrew: Lils, necesitamos subtítulos, no te entendemos

Lily: Estoy cabreada. Las dos neuronas que hay en el cerebro de mi novio se han desconectado y ya no rige. Tengo ganas de romper algo-las otras dos se miraron de forma cómplice y suspiraron.

Phoebe¿Ves lo que te decía? Necesitan separarse un poco.

Andrew: A ver Lils¿qué ha hecho James esta vez?-preguntó provocando que la lengua de la pelirroja se activara y empezara a farfullar a toda velocidad.

Tras el monologo de Lily sus dos amigas solo entendieron algo acerca de que Snape y ella volvían a ser amigos, que James era idiota, cosa que ya había mencionado antes, y que, según ella, estaba celoso.

Phoebe: Lily, dentro de un mes estaremos en los pirineos, solas y con James a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Solo tienes que relajarte y aguantar ese mes más antes de poder liberar tensiones.

Andrew: Y si sabes que Snape y James no pueden verse ni en pintura... ¡Por lo que más quieras! No les acerques o acabarás con dolor de cabeza-añadió exasperada pero Lily no pareció muy de acuerdo con esa recomendación

Lily: Es mi amigo, James no tiene ningún derecho para decidir de quién puedo y no puedo ser amiga.

Andrew¡Por supuesto que no! Pero deja de ser tan orgullosa y piensa un poco. Si no se soportan no les hagas aceptarse mutuamente porque acabarás tú hasta las narices. Te lo digo por experiencia y eso que en mi caso al final acabaron colaborando...

Phoebe: En tu caso eran hermanos, no enemigos declarados-la recordó y Andrew asintió con la cabeza.

Andrew: Además, a ti tampoco te hace mucha gracia esa amiguita nueva que se ha echado James. La buscadora de Hufflepuff, Laura ¿no?-añadió y Lily torció el gesto y se levantó.

Lily: Voy a ver si duermo un poco antes de la cena. Tengo un dolor de cabeza inimaginable.

Algo parecido les pasó a Sirius y a Remus. Ambos estaban en la biblioteca, adelantando deberes ya que se acercaba la próxima luna llena y los exámenes estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para no poder permitirse el lujo de relajarse.  
La pluma de Remus rasgaba el papel continuamente, descansando solo cuando el licántropo miraba su libro para comprobar alguna cosa. Al contrario, Sirius solo miraba los libros que volaban por toda la estancia mientras su mente daba vueltas.

Remus: A ver ¿qué demonios te pasa?-preguntó cuando la curiosidad por saber la causa que producía que Sirius estuviera en su mundo, pudo con él. El moreno fijó su vista en él y alzó las cejas sin comprender-. ¿A qué viene que no estés haciendo nada¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza?

Sirius¡Oh! Pues...-se quedó pensativo un momento y luego siguió hablando-. Supón que Phoebe te confiesa que de pequeña estuvo enamorada de un chico y que tú le preguntas de quién pero no te lo cuenta porque le da vergüenza-Remus asintió con la cabeza-. Y al final acaba diciéndote que ese chico fue su único amor-el castaño sonrió pero aun no dijo nada-. No solo no te dice de quién estuvo enamorada en su día sino que además te deja claro que lo que siente por ti no es nada comparado con lo que sintió por ese niñato de 11 años-finalizó indignadísimo.

Remus: No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso en serio. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que Andrew te estaba diciendo?

Sirius¿Eh¿El qué¿Quién ha nombrado a Andrew? Estamos hablando de un hipotético caso entre Phoebe y tú-le corrigió y su amigo se inclinó hacia él y le dio una colleja.

Remus¡Eres un animal! Y no un perro precisamente, yo diría que te pareces más a un burro-le espetó negando con la cabeza-. Vamos a ver, si ese crío del que Andrew se enamoró cuando tenía once años dice que es su único amor, y todos sabemos que ahora está enamorada de ti. Algo no cuadra, o miente y tiene dos amores y no uno o es el mismo.

Sirius: Entonces...hablaba de...-se quedó embobado mirando hacia la puerta con la sonrisa en la cara. Remus volvió a coger su pluma y miró su pergamino.

Remus: Ya estás tardando en salir de aquí e ir a pedir perdón por burro.

Dicho y hecho. Sirius se levantó y lo más que hizo fue tirar, de mala manera, su pluma a la mochila de Remus y empezar a andar para salir de la biblioteca. Total, los libros que tenía en la mesa y el pergamino que estaba usando se los había prestado Remus.

Sirius¡Ah!-se paró en seco y se giró para mirar a su amigo-. Nadie ha dicho nada de Andrew ¡cretino!-le repitió y después siguió andando hasta que salió de la biblioteca y empezó a correr, esquivando alumnos, por los pasillos.

La necesidad de llegar cuanto antes a la sala común para encontrar a Andrew y comérsela a besos, hizo que su atención disminuyera y se chocase contra James, cayendo ambos al suelo.

James¡¿Y a ti que te pasa¡¿A qué viene que vayas corriendo por los pasillos?!-exclamó incorporándose y frotándose la cadera mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada. Sirius sonrió con expresión infantil mientras se levantaba.

Sirius: Voy a ver a Andrew-dijo como si eso explicase todo y al fijarse en la expresión de mala leche de James su sonrisa desapareció-. ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

James: Que ahora a Lily le ha dado por ser amiga del imbecil de Snape y se supone que yo tengo que aceptarlo ¿lo ves normal?-su amigo se encogió de hombros.

Sirius: Jamás he visto a tu novia como una persona "normal" pero si tenemos en cuenta que tiene un corazón enorme, si. Es normal que le de una segunda oportunidad a Snivellus-razonó aunque no como James esperaba que lo hiciera-. Si te lías con Teresa de Calcuta te arriesgas a estas cosas Prongs-este bufó y se dio la vuelta queriendo alejarse-. ¡Eh¡¿A dónde vas?!

James¡Y a ti que te importa!-dio rienda suelta a toda su mala leche y Sirius, enfadado, le dio alcance con facilidad y le sujetó del brazo.

Sirius: Conmigo no te pongas así. Primero porque no te he hecho nada, me has hecho una pregunta y te he contestado. Y segundo porque sabes que no soporto que te las des de víctima cuando la gente no te dice lo que quieres oír-el de gafas giró la cabeza para huir de la mirada a acusadora de esos dos grandes ojos azules.

James: Suéltame Sirius-ordenó pero no obtuvo lo que deseaba, la mano de su amigo seguía sujetando su brazo-. ¡Qué me sueltes¡Joder!-se las arregló para empujarle y liberarse.

Una gélida mirada se cruzó entre los dos amigos hasta que James volvió a darse la vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse.

Sirius: Te vas con la tal Laura ¿no?

James¿Y a ti que te importa?-musitó deteniéndose.

Sirius: Nada-admitió-. Puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te de la gana, yo solo te advierto que si tú eres libre para pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con esa nueva amiguita tuya entonces no eres quién para reprocharle a Lily que sea amiga de Snape.

James¿Tú también Pad?-se volvió para mirarle, sintiéndose traicionado. Sirius no le entendió-. ¿Tú también te pones en mi contra?

Sirius¡Por favor James¿A qué viene eso de "en tu contra"? Eres mi mejor amigo y me limito a decirte lo que pienso. Esto no es una guerra y lo de a favor o en contra es una tontería que tienes tú en la cabeza. Comprendo que te sentara mal lo del partido porque soy tan competitivo como tú y a mi me pasaría pero esto ya es exagerar. Llevas días sin dirigirnos la palabra, no haces más que discutir con Lily por todo, a mi mira como me estás tratando, lo único que haces es buscar a esa huffie y pasar el día con ella... ¿qué te pasa James?

James: Resulta que Laura es la única que está dispuesta a escucharme. Vosotros lo único que hacéis es juzgarme por todo lo que hago-repuso apretando los labios.

Sirius: En ningún momento has venido a contarme nada ¿qué esperabas¿Qué fuera detrás de ti rogándote que me confiaras tu sufrimiento? Pensaba que me conocías un poco...-ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sirius esperaba, pacientemente, viendo como su amigo se debatía interiormente. Y James no sabía que decir en ese momento, empezaba a pensar que igual si había sido un poco egoísta-. No estoy esperando una disculpa James, solo quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo.

James: Yo...necesito pensar-susurró derrotado y Sirius asintió. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar, en dirección a las escaleras-. Sirius...-le llamó y este se giró lo justo para poder mirarle-. Gracias...hermano-una simple inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa por parte de Sirius, bastó. La amistad entre ambos era tan fuerte que en ocasiones no se necesitaban las palabras.

Lo vio alejarse escaleras arriba y después empezó a andar de camino al invernadero. Sabía que esa tarde Laura tenía clase de herbología a última hora y le parecía buena idea pasar a recogerla. Hablar con ella le hacía bien porque le proporcionaba un punto de vista objetivo.  
Llegó hasta la puerta del invernadero, donde alumnos de Hufflepuff salían con sus libros en los brazos y se le quedaban mirando asombrados, en especial las chicas. Y entonces la vio a lo lejos, caminando hacia la puerta. Iba acompañada de dos amigas con las que hablaba tranquilamente. Sonrió al verle y les hizo a sus amigas un gesto con la cabeza para que les dejaran solos. Después miró a James a los ojos.

Laura: Hola James-le saludó amablemente-. No te ofendas pero empiezo a plantearme seriamente el pedir una orden de alejamiento porque empiezo a pensar que me acosas.

James: Mírala ella que graciosa...-murmuró irónico y ella sonrió orgullosa.

Laura¿Sigues enfadado con tu novia y tus amigos?-preguntó empezando a andar con él siguiéndola los pasos.

James: No estamos enfadados, es solo que me molestan ciertos comentarios y miradas...estoy un poco susceptible, eso es todo-explicó encogiéndose de hombros y ella le miró escéptica-. Bueno, igual con Lily si que estoy enfadado ¡Pero es porque ha decidido que ahora es amiga del imbecil de Snape! Con lo que se le nota a Snape que está loco por ella. ¿Es que no se de cuenta¿No ve que solo quiere separarnos?

Laura¡Eh¡Frena máquina! Tranquilo-dijo asombrada de cuánta rabia impregnaba las palabras del moreno-. Vamos a ver, pensaba que eras mínimamente inteligente. Si Lily quiere ser amiga de Snape, por mucho que él la ame desesperadamente ¡déjala! Tú quedas, delante de Lily, como un novio maravilloso y comprensivo.

James: No es fácil-replicó poniendo un mohín de enfado.

Laura: Platéatelo de otra forma. Imagina que Lily se te acerca y te dice que está celosa de mí, que no quiere que te acerques más...

James¡No es lo mismo¡Tú no estás detrás de mí!-la interrumpió y ella suspiró cansada.

Laura: Era una suposición, James. Lo que intento explicarte es que Lily espera que comprendas que quiera darle una oportunidad a Snape y según lo que me cuentas, esa pelirroja tiene mucho carácter, con lo que no te recomiendo que le lleves la contraria.

James: Hablas como mi madre-comentó sonriendo y ella le dio una colleja.

Laura: Soy más madura que tú y además soy mujer, con lo que más inteligente.

James: No, que seas mujer significa que eres más retorcida, no más inteligente-afirmó y la chica le miró de reojo apretando los labios.

Laura: Pues nada, vete a consultarles tus problemas amorosos a tus amigos...como yo soy retorcida, dudo que pueda ayudarte-apretó el pasó y sonrió al oír como James se arrepentía de sus palabras...Hombres ¡siempre tan predecibles!

James¡No quería decir eso¡Las mujeres sois lo más inteligente que hay sobre la faz de la tierra¡Sin vosotras nuestra vida no tendría sentido!

Laura: Así me gusta, James, vas aprendiendo a tratar a una mujer-concedió entre risas y ambos amigos siguieron su camino hacia el castillo.

A Sirius, esa pequeña disputa con James le había dejado sin la felicidad que desbordaba minutos antes. Recorrió el camino que le quedaba a un paso relajado mientras fijaba la vista en el suelo y pensaba en las palabras que se habían dicho el uno al otro y en las expresiones de James. En parte si que tenía que haber ido antes a ver que le pasaba o si necesitaba ayuda o...hablar... ¡pero es que lo de hablar era cosa de tías¿Desde cuándo su amigo James se había vuelto una señorita remilgada que necesitaba hablar para arreglar sus problemas? Un hombre pega cuatro berridos y, si la ocasión lo precisa, le pega un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula a alguien. Ya está, se acabaron las tensiones y los quebraderos de cabeza. Pues no, ahora a James le daba por hablarlo todo con esa cría... y ¿quién se cree que es esa niña¿Su conciencia?  
Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de pensar en el tema, ya que cuanto más lo pensaba más nervioso se ponía y estaba empezando a perder la aparente calma que había mantenido durante la discusión. Y tras tomar esa decisión, suspiró, dijo la contraseña, y atravesó el hueco del retrato de La dama gorda, entrando en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
No pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota al verla. Estaba con Phoebe pero ninguna de las dos decía nada, se limitaban a mirar al vacío. Se preguntó en que estarían pensando ambas chicas.  
Caminó hasta colocarse detrás del sofá de Andrew y cuando Phoebe le vio se levantó, captando la atención de su amiga.

Andrew¿A dónde vas?-preguntó mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Phoebe: Eh... A ver a Remus, que le echo de menos

Andrew¿Cómo puedes ser tan empalagosa?-preguntó con cansancio y su amiga se encogió de hombros y miró a Sirius, este le guiñó un ojo cuando pasaba junto a él y ella le despeinó el flequillo con la mano mientras se alejaba de la pareja.

Sirius¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?-le preguntó al oído, sobresaltándola.

Andrew¡Idiota¡Qué susto me has dado!-exclamó mientras Sirius daba la vuelta al sofá en el que estaba la chica. La cogió de la mano para levantarla y después se sentó él en el sofá, tirando de ella, de nuevo, para que se sentara sobre su regazo. Ella se sentó pero se quedó rígida y con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Sirius¿Sigues enfadada porque soy un zoquete y no me di cuenta de que te referías a mi el otro día?-se inclinó hacia ella hasta colocar la nariz bajo el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica. Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, y suspiró al notar el cosquilleo que le producía la respiración de Sirius.

Andrew: Tengo más que asumido que eres bastante torpe, con lo que no, no estoy enfadada. Es solo que estoy preocupada por Lily y por James-confesó y se giró para poder mirar a Sirius. Él le devolvió la mirada mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella.

Sirius: Si, a mi también me preocupan pero...no podemos hacer nada. Si les conozco bien, lo más seguro es que sigan en el plan en el que están "te perdono me peleo y te vuelvo a perdonar" hasta que se cansen de hacer el idiota.

Andrew: Les vendrá bien estar unos días separados en vacaciones, además así Lily liberará la tensión que tiene acumulada.

Sirius: Eh...si claro-titubeó provocando que Andrew sonriera mientras sus cejas se alzaban con curiosidad.

Andrew¿Y qué vais a hacer vosotros durante esos días?-preguntó con malicia.

Sirius: Teníamos pensado ir a casa de James. Sus padres no estarán y tendremos la casa para nosotros solos. Es una pena que queráis iros a esquiar solas y no os vengáis con nosotros.

Andrew: Si, una auténtica pena, sin duda-coincidió aunque se notaba perfectamente el sarcasmo en su voz-. Por cierto-. Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos mientras con un dedo delineaba la nariz del chico-. ¿Has deducido tú solo lo de que tú fuiste mi gran amor?-preguntó con curiosidad y cuando la yema de su dedo acarició el labio superior de Sirius este habló sin pensar.

Sirius: Que va...me lo ha dicho Remus.

Andrew: Eres lo peor- murmuró con una sonrisa, recostando la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius.

Sirius: Puede...pero tengo lo mejor conmigo-susurró acariciándola el pelo.

* * *

Bueno, momento pastelón para terminar el capítulo de hoy ¿qué os parece? Bueno, cambio de tercio en la idea que yo tenía para este fic..os juro que no tenía intención de darle demasiada relevancia al papel de Laura pero la idea de Piofa me gustó más de la cuenta y puede que esta chica tan mona de que hablar.

Voy a por rr:

**Diana Prenze:** Lily perdona a James cuando están en el vestuario pero no me pareció que esa escena tuviese demasiada relevancia y por eso no la metí. Están un poco pelmas estos dos, la verdad...pero es que necesitaba algo de emoción ahora que las parejitas están todas juntas y les ha tocado a estos dos...es lo que hay. A ver qué pasa en el próximo capítulo y a ver cuánta importancia pueden tener Snape y Laura...chan, chan, chan. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Un beso.

**Lady Zieth:** Hola!! Pues si, a mi tampoco me gusta eso de todos happy forever and ever... ¿qué gracia tiene algo así? Pierde toda la emoción! Así que no te preocupes que tendrán todos sus más y sus menos hasta el final del fic. En cuanto a Malfoy, Bella y su influencia en la inocente mente de Regulus...es un tema que me resulta interesante...ahí queda eso XD. Un beso y espero que te guste el chap.

**Getta Black:** Jajajaja ahí tienes una apuesta...aparecerán los chicos en el mismo sitio al que vayan ellas "de casualidad" o se quedaran en casa de James como tres dulces e inocentes angelitos? Ahhh eso depende de mi retorcida y malvada mente...espérate cualquier cosa ajajaja. Espero que te guste el cap. Un beso!!

**Armelle Potter:** Venga vale, Remus para ti y Sirius para mi. Reparto justo y todos contentos :-D. James tiene demasiado carácter...digamos que es un poco cabezón, por suerte tiene a Sirius para pararle los pies de vez en cuando. Un beso guapa, espero que te guste el cap.

**LauX:** "me quedan 31 horas pa ir al musical!!" si pues para lo que vimos casi hubiese sido mejor no haber ido que quieres que te diga...NECESITO UNA DOSIS DE GODINO EN VENA!!! Jajajaja Bueno niña, sigues por aquí dando la murga ehh a ver si vas a enamorar a James y Lily se te va a tirar al cuello! Yo que tu me andaría con cuidado Jajajaja.  
No fastidies! Sirius es un amor, es tan simple y tan inocente! Es como Colate jajaja y yo quero uno jops. En fin nena que ara ti veo. Besitos! Te keroo!!

**Hayley Cullen:** Me quedan 46 días para poder leer eclipse poco a poco va quedando menos para odiar oficialmente a Bella y más a Jacob, que ilusión Jajajaja.  
Vamos a ver exagerada de la vida! Que yo os hice sufrir con Sirius y Andrew?? Pero serás mentirosa!! No tuvisteis que aguantar casi nada hasta que los volví a juntar! Sufrir se sufre en Luna Nueva cuando doña Stephanie decide separar a Edward y a Bella. En fin, espero que te guste el chap un besazo!!

**Mery M. Potter:** No seas tan crítica con Lily, James también se pasa un poco con su obsesión... Realmente en el vestuario no pasa nada. Se perdonan y listo, pero son de estos..."te perdono pero no lo olvido" y James se sigue comportando igual, de ahí la reacción de Lily después del partido. De todas formas es normal que Lily te caiga mal, más que nada porque a uno de los dos lo tenía que pintar un poco "malo" por así decirlo ¿no te parece? En fin, disfruta de este chap pre-vacaciones en la nieve jijiji. Un beso!

**Piofa:** Has sido mi inspiración! Te lo juro!! Como me gustó la idea de meter a Laura por medio pero no como una relación amor/odio, sino más bien como que James dependa de ella. Ahora tengo que ver como sigo esta historia porque unas vacaciones por ahí en medio, más Laura y Snape metiendo cizaña...no sé, puede salirme algo interesante.  
Se a lo que te refieres en cuanto a lo de la inspiración, yo estuve 7 meses sin escribir nada porque no me salía...date un poco de tiempo ya verás como de pronto te da y vuelves a escribir, si te fuerzas no sale nada bueno, te lo digo yo. Un beso y espero que te guste este chap.

**Iciar:** ¡Ehhh! So desaparecida!! Ande te metes?? Ya me contó Yuki k al final el billete te salió hasta más caro...pero bueno, piensa que es por vernos a nosotras y al moño rubio :D ya verás como eso te anima jajaja. 7 días para Jesucristo juas juas toy atacá te lo juro! Te keroooooo

**Carito-potter:** Tienes razón, el egoísmo es malo. Remus pa ti PERO SIRIUS ES MÍO!! Jajajaja. El viaje...en el próximo, te lo prometo! Además va a ser un viaje muggle así que puede resultar interesante ver lo que pasa...y lo que se me ocurre XD Disfruta el chap! Un beso!!

**Evansgirls:** Otra que propone una de merodeadores apareciendo en los Pirineos de casualidad...admitirlo, queréis que haga que Sirius, Remus y James las sigan, no podéis vivir si los separo aunque sean solo cuatro días jajaja. No sé, ya veré como lo hago...igual las siguen, igual no...alguna idea tengo no te creas jijiji disfruta el chap!

**ºAbrilº:** Joosss me sacas los colores XD que se me da bien?? Bueno...será cosa de la práctica jajaja. Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y espero que te guste también este cap. Un beso!!

**clau malfoy:** Son hombres...¿qué esperabas¿qué opusieran mucha resistencia? Aunque bueno, lo mismo no se venden por unos besos y al final si que las van a seguir por eso cedieron...o lo mismo les gustó la perspectiva de cuatro días como solteros de nuevo, en casa de James...quién sabe?? Yo lo sé Jajajaja ya lo veréis.  
James...está raro, así de simple...tanta competitividad no es sana, te lo digo yo. Espero que te guste el chap!! Un beso!

**AniiTa:** Bienvenida a mis fics XD me alegro de que te estén gustando...lo cierto es que a mi lo del empalagamiento me gusta pero en su justa medida...el mundo ideal solo existe en la película de Aladdin XD. Espero que este cap también te guste. Un beso!!

Bueno, y hasta aquí por hoy...solo deciros que me quedan 20 rr para llegar a los 200!!! Una humilde servidora pide un poco de ayuda que poner cuatro palabritas no cuesta nada!!! Gracias a todos por leer. Ciao!!


	32. De viaje

**Disclaimer¿Os creéis que si esto fuera mío estaría ambientado en Inglaterra? Venga anda! Que poco me conocéis...así que ya sabéis, lo que os suene de haberlo visto en algún libro por ahí fuera no es mío, lo que solo esté aquí SI LO ES!! Y COBRO DERECHOS DE AUTOR EHH!!**

_**Capítulo 32: De viaje**_

Eran las seis de la mañana y Lily y Phoebe estaban ya en Hogsmeade, acompañadas de Remus y de James. Habían decidido ir hasta el aeropuerto de Londres subidas en el autobús noctámbulo y los tres chicos se habían ofrecido para acompañarlas hasta el autobús, pese a que les tocase madrugar. Si iban a estar unos días sin verlas lo mínimo era acompañarlas para despedirse con un poco de intimidad.  
Se pararon cerca del local de Las tres escobas, donde estaban las puertas y ventanas cerradas, aun. Phoebe y Remus iban cogidos de la mano mientras este llevaba la maleta de la chica. Por su parte James caminaba junto a Lily en absoluto silencio, observando la punta de sus zapatillas, mientras la pelirroja hacía levitar sus cosas.  
Una vez allí se giraron y miraron hacia la lejanía, donde se veía venir a una Andrew con cara de mala leche, sus cosas levitando a su alrededor, y un Sirius agarrado a su cintura.

Sirius¡Qué no¡Qué no te suelto¡Qué no quiero que te marches¡Quédate conmigo!-gritaba mientras trataba de impedir la marcha de la chica. Sus cuatro amigos negaron con la cabeza al ver la escena.

Andrew¡Sirius¡O me sueltas o te juro que te llevo conmigo convertido en esquís!-le amenazó girando la cabeza y mirándole con cara de asesina en serie. Sirius puso un enorme y conmovedor puchero y la soltó.

Sirius: Es que yo no quiero separarme de ti-murmuró con un hilo de voz y dejando que le temblara el labio inferior.

Andrew: Pero Sirius...solo son cuatro días. Ya verás que rápido se te pasan-le aseguró tratando de consolarle y tras besarle en la punta de la nariz siguió andando hasta alcanzar a sus amigas.

Para cuando las alcanzó, Remus también se había contagiado y un enorme puchero adornaba su cara. Y, aunque no era tan trabajado y convincente como el de Sirius, pudo conmover a Phoebe con mucha facilidad.  
La rubia le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y apoyó la mejilla en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos. Le gustaba tanto escuchar como aumentaban los latidos de aquel corazón cada vez que se abrazaban.

Phoebe: No es tanto tiempo, en seguida volveremos a estar solapados el uno al otro-notó como se agitaba el pecho de Remus al reír.

Lily: Venga por favor...solo son cuatro míseros días...-musitó negando con la cabeza, pero ninguno la respondió. Ni siquiera James, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirar hacia otro lado cuando los ojos verdes de Lily se fijaron en él.

Sirius: Y no quiero que tus ojos se fijen en un mismo franchute más de cinco segundos seguidos...que esos están muy salidos y se piensan cosas que no son y tú tienes novio-le dijo a Andrew apuntándola con el dedo índice mientras ella le miraba con una ceja alzada y sonriendo de forma burlona.

Phoebe: En ese caso mucho cuidadito con lo que hacéis vosotros en casa de James-fue la rubia la que contestó a la advertencia separándose un poco de Remus para poder mirar a Sirius a la cara mientras hablaba y volviendo a hundirse entre los brazos de su novio después.

Sirius: Andy...quédate conmigo-rogó, acudiendo de nuevo a su habilidad con los pucheros y el chantaje emocional. Por suerte la peli-azul había practicado lo suficiente durante la última semana para ser capaz de impedir que le afectaran esos enormes ojos azules.

Se le acercó y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Andrew: Te veré en cuatro días-le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente

-_Te veré cuando mañana os encontremos por casualidad en la misma estación en la que estemos-_ pensó mientras le daba un beso de despedida.

Al observar el momento romántico entre ambas parejas Lily y James se miraron avergonzados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decirse. Supuestamente eran novios, si, pero ninguno de los dos consideraba que una despedida romántica fuera lo más adecuado para la situación en la que estaban.

James: Bueno...pásatelo bien y ten cuidado, no te caigas mucho.

Lily: Si...bueno, lo intentaré-contestó con tono cortés-. Y vosotros igual, tratar de descansar que a la vuelta nos tocará estudiar y eso...

Phoebe¿Llamo al autobús?- preguntó la rubia al ver como sus dos amigos pedían a gritos una interrupción. Al ver el asentimiento de la pelirroja levantó la varita y un autobús de color morado se materializó delante de ellos.

Sirius¡Qué no¡Qué no te suelto¡Qué no te vas!-volvió a agarrar con fuerza a Andrew para que no se fuera.

Andrew¡Sirius¡Quieto¡Sit!-le gritó como si se tratara de un perro, cosa que en parte era verdad, y él la soltó solo para poder mirarla con profunda indignación-. Ehh...que te quiero mucho y te voy a echar de menos-lo intentó arreglar, y luego subió al autobús para huir de él, antes de que la volviera a atrapar.

Vieron como el autobús desaparecía de su vista con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. Y una vez solos Sirius se frotó las manos miró a sus amigos.

Sirius: Soy convincente ¿eh?-les dijo sonriendo con orgullo-. Vamos, te aseguro que después de mi brillante actuación no sospechan nada.

Remus: Si Sirius, has sido de lo más natural-concedió solo para que se callara-. Dudo que tu novia pueda, ni siquiera, imaginarse que vamos a aparecer por ahí-esto último lo dijo con ironía aunque Sirius no se dio cuenta.

Sirius: Venga, volvamos al castillo a preparar nuestras cosas-propuso y emprendió la marcha con un ánimo que resultaba hasta palpable. Remus sonrió al verle tan alegre y le siguió, pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos para fijarse en James, que seguía de pie en el mismo sitio.

James: Chicos, yo no voy-anunció agachando la cabeza y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Sirius también se giró para mirarle-. Las cosas entre Lily y yo no van demasiado bien y creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos un poco...

Remus¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?-preguntó considerando que el pensamiento de su amigo no estaba mal encaminado. James se encogió de hombros.

James: No sé, supongo que me quedaré aquí, en Hogwarts. Está Lau así que tampoco me quedo solo y...

Sirius¡Ya estamos con la susodicha Laura¡Estoy harto de no oír más que Laura esto...Laura lo otro¡Parece que solo te importa ella-le interrumpió ofendido y sin querer disimular sus celos al sentirse relegado en el papel de "mejor amigo"

James: Perdona Sirius, ya sé que a ti todo te va de maravilla con "tu Andy"-murmuró con malicia-. Pero no todos estamos en la misma situación ¿sabes? Lily y yo apenas nos hablamos y no quiero forzar las cosas...echarla de menos me hará bien.

Ambos amigos se miraron desafiantes hasta que Remus tomó la palabra, tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos.

Remus: James tiene razón, Pad. Lo mejor será que se quede aquí.

Sirius: Está bien-concedió a regañadientes-. Pero que se quede por su bien, no por la tal "Lau"-musitó dándose la vuelta y reemprendiendo la marcha.

Remus miró a James encogiéndose de hombros y este le respondió negando con la cabeza. Después ambos amigos siguieron a Sirius de vuelta al castillo.

En ese mismo momento las tres chicas ya habían embarcado en el avión que las llevaría a Francia, a Piau Engaly, la estación más alta de los pirineos franceses. Cuando el avión empezó, por fin, a moverse, dispuesto a despegar. Andrew pegó la frente y la nariz en la ventana, para poder observar, maravillada, como funcionaban esos gigantescos pájaros metálicos que usaban los muggles. La chica estaba más que encantada viendo como las grandes alas vibraban a medida que el avión iba cogiendo más y más velocidad.

Andrew¡Eh¡Mirad chicas¡Ya estamos a punto de despegar! –exclamó emocionada y Phoebe la agarró del hombro y la echó hacia atrás.

Phoebe: Con tu cabezón en medio no veo absolutamente nada-se quejó e, ignorando la mueca que la dedicó su amiga, miró por la pequeña ventanita.

Lily: Por favor...estaros quietas... ¡Ay que este bicho se inclina!-cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se agarraba a ambos reposa brazos casi perforándolos a causa de la fuerza empleada por la pelirroja en agarrarse.

Andrew¿También te da miedo volar así?-preguntó inclinando la cabeza para ver lo cómica que estaba su amiga en esa situación.

Lily: Me da miedo todo lo que signifique elevar mis pies del suelo-contestó-. Así que agradecería que os estuvierais quietecitas durante todo el trayecto si no queréis que me te un ataque de ansiedad aquí mismo.

Phoebe: Nos volvemos en traslador-decidió la rubia.

Dicha decisión fue aceptada por la pelirroja de inmediato aunque Andrew no se mostró muy de acuerdo. Esto del avión le había gustado. Más cuando sobrevolaron el mar, en cuyas olas se reflejaban los rayos del sol, emitiendo brillos dorados.

Una vez el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Tarbes, las tres chicas desembarcaron, algunas más contentas que otras al volver a pisar tierra firme, y recogieron sus maletas para dirigirse a la estación de ferrocarril que las llevaría hasta la estación.  
Aprovecharon el trayecto para planificar su primer día de vacaciones. Era temprano y con un poco de suerte no habría demasiada gente en las pistas aun, con lo que decidieron aprovechar la nieve ya desde esa misma mañana.

Andrew: Vale, y a partir de las cinco que nos cierran las pistas ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó mirando por la ventana y viendo el magnífico paisaje completamente nevado.

Phoebe¡Nos vamos de compras!-propuso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja imaginándose toda una tarde disfrutando de la compañía del olor a ropa y la musiquilla ambiental de las tiendas. Para su desgracia Lily rompió su burbuja.

Lily: Phoebe, siento desilusionarte, pero según lo que he leído solo tienes tiendas de deporte, con lo que me da que te vas a poder comprar pocas cosas.

Phoebe¿Y qué propones tú? –preguntó con desdén al ver de que manera tan cruel habían puesto fin a su ensoñación.

Lily: SI-ES-TA-pronunció la palabra dividiéndola en sílabas para magnificarla aun más.

Andrew¡No¡Me niego! Yo necesito algo de actividad o te juro que me vuelvo al colegio ahora mismo.

Lily: Pues nada, toma el folleto informativo este que nos dio el padre de Phoebe-le tiró un folleto bastante grueso-. A ver que quiere hacer la señorita.

Andrew empezó a ojear con curiosidad las distintas actividades que ofrecía la estación, al margen de las relacionadas con los deportes de nieve.

Andrew¡Eh¿Y buceo bajo hielo?-propuso y Phoebe la miró escandalizada.

Phoebe¡Pero que dices¿Te has vuelto loca¿Pretendes que yo me meta en el agua congelada?

Andrew: También podemos escalar cascadas heladas según pone aquí...

Phoebe: Ya... ¿y ahí no pone ningún tipo de actividad en el que mi vida no corra peligro?-preguntó y Andrew la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lily: Lo que yo decía...siesta.

Andrew: Si te vale un paseo con raquetas de nieve...pero eso tiene pinta de ser aburridísimo. Personalmente prefiero lo de la escalada-opinó y acabó siendo ignorada por sus amigas.

Phoebe: En fin, supongo que en el hotel habrá algo con lo que entretenerse. Unas cartas o algo así.

Llegaron al cabo de una hora de viaje, aproximadamente. Y según bajaron del ferrocarril, con sus maletas a cuestas, se quedaron maravilladas con la belleza del paisaje.  
La ventaja de la estación era que estaba situada en un circo glaciar con lo que la nieve estaba en buenísimas condiciones y el paisaje era espectacular.  
Apenas tardaron un cuarto de hora en llegar a su habitación en el hotel, rebuscar en la maleta su mono de esquí y salir de la habitación con todo preparado para sentir los esquís deslizarse sobre la nieve y el helado viento cortarles la cara y hacer volar su pelo.  
Forfait enganchado en el pantalón del mono, gafas de sol puestas, y la nariz roja del frío y ya estaban listas para empezar sus vacaciones esquiando.  
Se colocaron frente a la estación, adornada con todo tipo de publicidad acerca de algo llamado: Derby des Pyrénées. Y alzaron la cabeza mientras recorrían la pista que tenían delante. "Cantoural" se llamaba y según indicaba en el telesilla era una pista azul, nada mal para calentar motores. Se miraron entre ellas y el asentimiento fue total. Esa era la pista elegida, con lo que se subieron al telesilla y disfrutaron de las vistas mientras subían.

Estuvieron unas dos horas subiendo y bajando distintas pistas, hasta que los pies de Phoebe dijeron basta. La rubia bajó hasta el final de la pista y se quitó los esquís con los bastones mientras Lily llegaba también abajo, y hacía lo mismo que Phoebe. La última en llegar fue Andrew, justo al llegar junto a sus amigas frenó con brusquedad levantando nieve.

Phoebe¡Andrew¡No me llenes de nieve!- exclamó molesta, mirando a su amiga, aunque esta tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la cafetería.

Andrew: Esto si que es demasiado...-sus dos amigas siguieron su mirada hasta dar con la causa de tal sorpresa-. Phoebe...me debes diez galeones.

Phoebe: Increíble...encima tampoco te creas que tratan de pasar desapercibidos.

Lo que había captado la atención de las tres chicas era, ni más ni menos que Sirius y Remus tratando de ocultarse tras un periódico colocado del revés, y ataviados con un gorro de esquí y unas gafas de ventisca.

Lily: Yo diría que eso pretendían, por eso llevan esas pintas dentro de una cafetería...para no ser reconocidos-dedujo inclinando la cabeza y fijándose a ver si había rastro del tercer integrante del trío.

Andrew: Pues llaman bastante la atención. Madre mía, era más que evidente que iban a venir pero no pensaba que les descubriríamos tan pronto.

Phoebe: Que raro que James no esté con ellos-opinó desviando la mirada de los dos chicos y mirando a sus amigas-. Bueno ¿qué¿Les delatamos ya?

Andrew: No...-negó sonriendo con maldad-. Vamos a ver cuanto tardan en delatarse ellos solitos.

Lily¿Qué estás planeando tú ahora?-preguntó fijándose en como la cara de su amiga había adoptado esa expresión propia de los niños pequeños cuando planean una travesura.

Andrew: Darles motivos para preocuparse. ¿No se supone que están ahí escondidos para no dejarnos solas ni a sol ni a sombra? Bueno... dejemos que comprueben lo parecidas que podemos ser a sus queridas admiradoras si nos lo proponemos-miró a Phoebe, con decisión-. ¿Qué tal se te da el tontear descaradamente con los franceses, Phoebe?

Phoebe: Creo que voy captando tu idea y empieza a gustarme-murmuró mientras dejaba los esquís clavados sobre la nieve y empezaba a caminar hacia la terraza de la cafetería, seguida de sus amigas.

Lily: Yo me limitaré a cronometrar cuantos segundos tardan vuestros caballeros de brillante armadura en venir a rescataros de las zarpas de los franceses-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas naranjas de la terraza y, tras apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo, de cara al sol, se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos.

Phoebe: Ahora solo tenemos que buscar a dos chicos que nos sirvan como conejillos de indias en este experimento-su mirada recorrió la cafetería, tratando de averiguar cual de todos sería capaz de entender más de dos palabras en inglés.

Por su parte, lejos de los pirineos, James Potter había decidido bajar al lago en cuanto terminó de comer. El cielo estaba bastante despejado y, pese que hacía viento, se podía estar fuera si uno se abrigaba convenientemente. Se puso una buena sudadera de color negro, buscó un sitio donde ya no hubiese nieve y se sentó cerca de la orilla, dejando que los tenues rayos de sol calentaran un poco su ropa, mientras el viento revolvía aun más su pelo.  
Fijó la vista en la superficie completamente lisa del agua y pensó en como sería volver a sentir esa mezcla de emoción y ansiedad por ver a Lily. Le preocupaba bastante el haber dejado de tener esa sensación. Sabía que amaba a Lily con todo su ser pero tenía miedo porque solo sentía que su estómago daba un vuelco cuando estaba cerca de Laura. ¿Y si el amor, realmente, no era suficiente¿Y si lo correcto era poner fin a una relación que lo único que les traía a ambos eran quebraderos de cabeza y permitir que esos momentos tan maravillosos que habían pasado juntos fueran solo magníficos recuerdos guardados en lo más profundo de su memoria?  
Aunque por otro lado estaba Snape...y le asustaba pensar que si no se decidía a cortar con Lily era por orgullo, por no permitir que Snape ganara.  
¿Y Laura? Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la chica, si. Se reía con ella y con sus ocurrentes comentarios, y apreciaba mucho su habilidad para escucharle cuando estaba mal pero ¿era eso suficiente como para terminar con un amor tan fuerte como el que creía sentir por Lily?  
¿Qué era lo correcto¿Qué debía hacer?

Snape¿Compadeciéndote de ti mismo, Potter?-preguntó, a su espalda, una voz siseante-. Últimamente es lo único que sabes hacer.

James: Que te jodan-le espetó apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas y el mentón sobre ellos.

Snape: Veo que el no estar con tu novia te pone de mal humor ¿por qué no te has ido con tus amiguitos a perseguirla como un perro? Aunque...a lo mejor lo que te molesta precisamente es que Lily sigue siendo tu novia ¿por qué no eres lo suficientemente hombre y la dejas de una vez? Así podrás ir a esconderte entre la falda de esa Huffie a la que tanto aprecias-siguió provocándole y James se levantó tratando, con todas sus fuerzas, de no pensar en lo que esa serpiente decía.

James: Recuerdo que la última vez que tú y yo coincidimos aquí hace dos años, dejé tu moral por los suelos...no me obligues a repetirlo Snivellus, no estoy de humor para ello y no tengo público suficiente.

Snape: Lily tiene razón...solo funcionas con público...-el de gafas soltó una risotada amarga.

James: No me vengas ahora con que Lily te dice cosas así sobre mí porque no me lo creeré.

Snape¿No?-sonrió con maldad-. Deberías oír cada palabra que dice y las caras que pone. Piensa que eres un niñato que solo funciona cuando los demás le miran pero que realmente esa seguridad que aparentas no existe y eres un cobarde que finge ser valiente...

James: Cállate

Snape: También dice que está pensando en dejarte, piensa que tu edad mental es más acorde a la de esa Huffie y que ella necesita alguien que sea más hombre...

James: Que te calles-repitió apretando los puños.

Snape¡Oh! Y también dice que liarse contigo ha sido la peor decisión que ha tomado en toda su vida...

James ¡He dicho que te calles imbecil!-explotó y le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz.

Después se lanzó contra él y el Slytherin calló al suelo, con James sentado sobre él. Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de James cada vez que golpeaba a Snape hasta que de pronto dos pequeñas manos sujetaron sus brazos y le detuvieron.

Laura¡Basta James¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-la chica le miró entre impactada y asustada y James apartó la vista de aquella cara para fijarse en sus puños ensangrentados y en la cara amoratada que estaba bajo él.

Se levantó, asqueado, después de lo que acababa de hacer y salió corriendo, sin rumbo fijo y con Laura tras de él.

Laura: James por favor ¡para¡Espérame¡Déjame ayudarte!-le gritó mientras corría tras él, pero no la hizo caso.

James¡Déjame solo!-exclamó tratando de correr a más velocidad pero tropezó y cayó al suelo, apoyando las rodillas y las palmas de las manos en la fría arena.

La chica llegó hasta él y escuchó como jadeaba a causa del cansancio y del llanto. Se arrodilló frente a él y le acarició la cabeza tratando de consolarle. Él, por su parte, se incorporó un momento para mirarla, e inmediatamente después la abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro y llorando con más fuerza, tratando de expulsar la rabia y la impotencia que anidaban en su corazón.  
Laura se limitó a colocar sus manos sobre él, una en su cabeza y la otra en su espalda, tratando, así, de contener los sollozos y dejándole llorar todo cuanto quisiera. Finalmente las lágrimas de James cesaron y, en ese mismo momento, levantó la cabeza y besó a la chica en los labios. Un segundo duró el beso, el segundo que tardó Laura en reaccionar y apartarse de él.

Laura: James no...Lily...

James: Lo siento-la interrumpió agachando la cabeza, avergonzado-. Entiendo que no quieras ser el segundo plato de nadie y tendría que terminar con Lily antes de intentar nada contigo pero...

Laura¿Qué? No James...no se trata de eso-ahora fue ella la que interrumpió el discurso de James-. Por supuesto que tengo mi dignidad y no me gusta ser la segunda opción de nadie pero ahora no me estaba refiriendo a mi dignidad.

James¿Entonces?-la miró interrogante.

Laura: Lily, James...sabes tan bien como yo que ella es la única a la que puedes entregarle tu corazón lo mismo que sabes que tú eres el único que posee el suyo.

James: Lily...ya-murmuró desviando de nuevo la vista-. Ya has oído lo que ese imbecil ha dicho acerca de lo que Lily piensa-escupió con rabia cada palabra.

Laura: Mírame James-él obedeció-. Snape está enamorado de Lily y no parará hasta conseguirla. Además, es un Slytherin y las serpientes acuden a cualquier medio, por rastrero que sea, para conseguir sus propósitos. ¿En serio has creído que Lily piensa eso de ti?-esperó una respuesta del chico pero esta no llegó-. Vamos por favor. No hay que ser muy intuitivo para ver en esos ojos verdes lo mucho que te quiere. Deberías ir con ella, estoy segura de que es lo que desea.

James: Te equivocas-la contradijo-. Lily y yo necesitamos distanciarnos un poco, las cosas entre nosotros no están bien y no quiero que estén peor...

Laura¿Y qué haces para solucionar esos problemas¿Besarme¡Qué gran solución!-le aplaudió pero en su rostro se notaba que empezaba a enfadarse-. No seas ridículo James, lo que Lily y tú necesitáis es sentaros a hablar tranquilamente y a solas. Sin vuestros amigos de por medio, lejos de Snape y de mi, lejos de todo.

James: No creo que...

Laura: Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida. Vete a buscar a Lily y habla con ella-le pidió cogiéndole las manos-. Simplemente dile lo que te pasa aquí-le acarició la cabeza-. Y aquí-le puso la mano en el pecho, a la altura del corazón-. Posiblemente ambos estéis pasando por lo mismo y lo único que os pasa es que os necesitáis el uno al otro.

James: Está bien...lo intentaré-cedió y luego suspiró-. Gracias por todo-la chica se rió.

Laura: No es ninguna molestia. Además, que sepas que jamás me liaría con ninguno de vosotros tres pero, puestos a elegir, tengo cierta debilidad por Sirius-admitió y James le revolvió el pelo mientras ella se reía.

James¡Oye renacuaja¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?!

Se quedaron jugando y riendo en los terrenos del castillo. De modo que James se permitió el lujo de no pensar más en Lily ni en sus sentimientos hasta el día siguiente y se limitó a dejar que su mente se evadiera. Solo quería divertirse y reír un poco.

Tras una comida rica en grasas e hidratos de carbono, propia de una cafetería situada a pie de pistas, las tres chicas volvieron a abrocharse las infernales botas de esquí y se calzaron los esquís para seguir disfrutando de su primer día de nieve. Evitando pensar en los dos individuos que llevaban todo el día siguiéndolas sin descanso.  
Llegaron al pico más alto de la estación y optaron por bajar por la cara azul en lugar de arriesgarse por la roja, la comida pesaba demasiado en sus estómagos. Bajaron por la pista, la cual era un vulgar camino lleno de grupos de niños que seguían a su monitor. Y cuando llegaron a la zona donde el camino desaparecía, quedando una pista amplia y con una interesante pendiente, Phoebe explotó.

Phoebe¡No aguanto más¡No dejan de perseguirnos!-exclamó mirando a sus dos amigas, las cuales estaban igual de enfadadas-. Chicas, necesito descargar algo de adrenalina si quiero seguir con el plan y no cargármelos ahora mismo. Os veo abajo-se despidió de ellas y se lanzó, pista abajo.

Nadie había sido capaz de encontrar una explicación al hecho de que Phoebe esquiara tan sumamente bien cuado al andar era incapaz de no tropezar con cualquier desnivel en su terreno. Pero aun así, la habilidad de la rubia sobre los esquís era admirable, y bajó la pista sin problemas, esquivando a todos los esquiadores de nivel medio que se caracterizaban por amortizar bien la pista. Era tal el miedo que le tenían a los esquís que al girar hacían giros tan amplios que acababan más arriba de donde habían empezado el giro. Esta clase de obstáculos, junto a los trenecitos de niños que no medían más de medio metro de altura y que se les reconocía enseguida por los enormes cascos de colores, eran lo que Phoebe más odiaba del esquí, ya que no la dejaban la suficiente libertad para moverse a su gusto y más que esquí la obligaban a hacer slalom.  
Al llegar casi al final de la pista, donde podía encogerse y dejar que los esquís tomasen velocidad, se encontró con dos chicos que se habían detenido justo delante de ella y temiendo no poder esquivarles, se incorporó de golpe y dio dos giros frenando a escasos centímetros de uno de ellos.

Phoebe: Lo siento...un poco más y ahora estaríamos rodando pista abajo-dijo mirando a ambos chicos, los cuales estaban asombrados.

Esquiador 1¡Madre mía¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?-preguntó un chico moreno, hablando perfectamente inglés.

Phoebe: Si te soy completamente sincera...no tengo ni la más mínima idea-contestó clavando los bastones en la nieve, necesitaba reponerse del susto-. Un momento... ¿hablas mi idioma?-preguntó extrañada y el chico sonrió.

Esquiador 1: Si, ambos somos británicos, aunque llevamos viviendo dos años en Francia...

En ese momento Lily y Andrew llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Phoebe, y se quedaron extrañadas al ver a sus dos acompañantes.

Lily¿Quiénes son estos?-preguntó descolocada y el chico que había hablado inclinó la cabeza.

Esquiador 1: Mi nombre es Alex-se presentó-. Y él es Matt-al oír su nombre un chico alto, de aspecto desgarbado y pelo largo, rubio y rizado las saludó inclinando la cabeza también.

Phoebe: Yo soy Phoebe, y ellas son mis amigas Andrew y Lily-las presentó.

Matt: Perdonar pero, me da la ligera impresión de que estamos en medio ¿os parece si bajamos a la cafetería y ya allí charlamos tranquilamente?-propuso colocándose las gafas y los demás aceptaron la propuesta.

Tardaron escasamente unos minutos en llegar abajo y sentarse en las sillas que había libres. Los dos chicos que acababan de conocer se sentaron, uno junto a Andrew y el otro junto a Phoebe, mientras Lily quedaba entre sus dos amigas.

Phoebe: Y ¿por qué os vinisteis a vivir a Francia?-preguntó con curiosidad y Matt desvió la vista.

Alex: En pocas palabras...porque la mentalidad londinense es demasiado cerrada y Matt tenía algunos problemas, con lo que decidió venirse a Toulouse y yo me vine con él.

Matt: Que educado eres Alex-murmuró con una amplia sonrisa cuando vio las caras de desconcierto de las tres chicas-. Estaba cansado de los comentarios despreciativos hacia mis preferencias sexuales, con lo que decidí venirme a Francia donde la sociedad es bastante más liberal que en Londres. No soportaba la idea de tener que ir ocultando lo que soy cuando no me avergüenzo de ello.

Andrew: Eso demuestra valentía, no todo el mundo se enfrentaría al mundo solo por conseguir que le acepten tal cual es-. Comentó admirada y el chico a sonrió.

Phoebe¿Y tú Alex¿Te viniste por la misma razón?

Alex: En absoluto, adoro a las mujeres y me vine porque las francesas son impresionantes-confesó y Lily se inclinó para hablar con Andrew.

Lily: Un Sirius a la francesa-susurró y la morena se rió disimuladamente mientras Alex seguía hablando y comiéndose a Phoebe con los ojos.

Alex: Aunque de haber sabido que en Londres existía una chica como tú me lo hubiese pensado un poco...

Phoebe: Ehh... preferiría que no dijeras cosas así. Tengo novio y haces que me sienta incómoda-murmuró sonrojándose y Andrew sonrió al ver como sus respectivos novios se sentaban lo suficientemente lejos como para poder observar el panorama y sacar conclusiones erróneas.

Andrew: Y hablando de novios... ¿podríamos pediros un favor?-preguntó poniendo cara de niña buena, ambos chicos asintieron mientras se encogían de hombros-. Veréis, este viaje se suponía que era para estar nosotras tres solas esquiando tranquilamente pero está visto que ni mi novio ni el de Phoebe, entienden demasiado bien el concepto y nos han seguido hasta aquí.

Matt¿Bromeas? Por favor... ¿cómo se puede ser tan ridículo?-preguntó asombrado y Lily se rió.

Lily: No les conoces en persona...

Andrew: El caso es que nos gustaría que nos ayudarais. Queremos que se descubran y para eso necesitamos que piensen que corren peligro de convertirse en un par de carnudos... Por suerte ambos tienen una imaginación desbordante y con que paséis algo de tiempo con nosotras bastará-explicó y ambos chicos aceptaron la petición.

Matt: Resultara curioso que un hombre pueda llegar a considerarme una amenaza para su relación con una mujer-comentó dándose golpecitos en el labio con la yema del dedo índice, y Andrew se levantó al escuchar el comentario.

Andrew: Perfecto entonces-le tendió las manos para que se levantara-. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo a dar una vuelta por el pueblo? Siento curiosidad-admitió con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el chico, cuando se levantó.

Matt: Por supuesto. Pero dame unos minutos antes para ponerme ropa algo más cómoda...estas botas no son precisamente idóneas para caminar-bromeó y todos los demás se rieron. Después ambos se alejaron cogidos del brazo, obviamente con un Sirius bastante molesto tras ellos.

Cuando se perdieron de vista los otros tres se miraron entre ellos. Apenas les quedaba media hora de esquí antes de que cerraran la estación, con lo que tampoco les merecía la pena subir una última pista, sin mencionar que las dos chicas tenían los pies destrozados.

Lily: Yo no puedo más, lo siento. Mis pies se niegan a volver a ponerse las botas-musitó estirando las piernas y tratando de mover los agarrotados dedos de los pies dentro de las botas.

Alex¿Os apetece ir a tomar una coca-cola mientras jugamos una partida de billar?-preguntó mirando a la rubia e ignorando a Lily.

Phoebe¿Billar¡Si, me encanta la idea! Aunque no sé jugar...-confesó encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, su amiga pelirroja negó con la cabeza al ver la amplia sonrisa en la cara del chico al que acababan de conocer.

Alex: No te preocupes, a mi se me da muy bien, yo puedo enseñarte-se ofreció galantemente.

Lily: Gracias por el ofrecimiento Alex, pero no creo que sea una buena idea lo del billar hoy. Yo estoy muy cansada y Phoebe también...

Phoebe: Pero si yo no...

Lily: Si Phoebe-la interrumpió mirándola significativamente-. Si estás cansada, y lo mejor es que subamos a la habitación a descansar un poco antes de cenar-la cogió del brazo y la levantó-. Mañana nos veremos, Alex.

Phoebe: Eh...adiós...-se despidió del chico mientras dejaba que su amiga la arrastrara por la estación. Al final se detuvo pidiendo una explicación-. Se puede saber qué pasa ¿por qué no podemos ir a jugar al billar?

Lily¡No fastidies, Phoebe! Ese buitre te come con los ojos ¿qué pretendes¿Qué a Remus le de un ataque cardiaco?

Phoebe: Venga Lily...adoro a Remus, no voy a dejar que Alex haga nada-la tranquilizó tratando de dar media vuelta pero su amiga la cogió del brazo.

Lily: Por hoy ya han tenido bastante...he visto la cara de Remus hace un momento y estaba rojo de rabia-la rubia miró hacia donde sabía que estaba su novio espiándola pero había desaparecido-. Sirius le ha tenido que sujetar porque ha estado a punto de delatarles... no seas tan dura con él o posiblemente se romperá.

Phoebe: Está bien...no más Alex por hoy, capto el mensaje-aceptó empezando a andar de nuevo-. Vamos a la habitación, al final creo que si que me hará bien dormir un poco.

Vestidos ya con ropa cómoda y de abrigo, Matt y Andrew subieron al teleférico que les permitiría bajar la montaña y llegar hasta el pueblecito que la chica había mencionado.  
La curiosidad de Andrew por el chico no tenía límites y no paraba de preguntar cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera sin preocuparse de que fuesen preguntas algo comprometedoras. Del mismo modo a Matt le resultaba agradable poder hablar sin temor a recibir miradas de reproche o extrañeza. Con lo que pasaron un buen rato hablando de la vida del chico tanto en Londres como en Toulouse.  
Entraron en un pequeño bar donde pidieron un par de cafés para entrar en calor.

Matt¿Qué es eso?-preguntó con curiosidad al ver como la chica jugueteaba con las dos estrellas que colgaban de su cuello.

Andrew¿Esto? Oh...un regalo que me hizo mi novio por San Valentín-le contó algo sonrojada y el chico sujetó el colgante sobre la palma de la mano y la miró esperando a que le contara todos los detalles. Ella le contó todo lo que había pasado el día que Sirius le regaló el colgante junto a su propia estrella.

Matt: Que chico tan ideal-ambos sonrieron la una recordando lo ocurrido y el otro imaginándolo- ¿Está por aquí?-preguntó examinando la cafetería y Andrew miró a su acompañante y asintió con la cabeza.

Andrew: Dos mesas detrás de mi, no te quita el ojo de encima y empieza a apretar el puño con lo que deduzco que su grado de celos está alcanzando límites insospechados.

Matt¿Cómo lo sabes?

Andrew: Veo el reflejo en el cristal de la ventana-le explicó y Matt sonrió a la vez que examinaba al moreno que era centro de su conversación.

Matt: Es guapo... ¿Seguro que le gustan las chicas?

Andrew¡Oye! No te atrevas a intentar quitármelo ¿estamos?-le advirtió fingiendo estar enfadada pero en realidad Matt no suponía una amenaza. Si conocía a Sirius bien, preferiría que lo mataran antes de que lo emparejaran con un hombre.

El rubio le dio un trago a su humeante café y luego miró a la chica. Ella le devolvió la mirada y se quedó como hipnotizada en la profundidad de esos ojos azules con tonos verdes.

Andrew: No me había fijado pero tienes unos ojos preciosos...y enormes-él se rió ante tal observación, luego la guiñó un ojo y se fijó en el novio de la chica, que cada vez se le veía más y más molesto.

Matt: Para mi que nos escucha.

Andrew¡Oh! No lo dudes, lo raro es que no haya saltado ya para "salvarme"-murmuró entrecomillando con los dedos la última palabra. Después suspiró, negando con la cabeza y optó por cambiar de tema-. ¿Y cómo es que os venís desde Toulouse hasta aquí solo para esquiar?

Matt¡Oh¿No lo sabes? Pasado mañana se celebra el Derby des Pyrénées.

Andrew: He visto los carteles pero no sé exactamente qué se supone que es eso-confesó apoyando los codos en la mesa y juntando las manos.

Matt: Es una competición. Hay que bajar desde el pico más alto en una carrera contrarreloj. El premio es en metálico y a Alex y a mi no nos vendría nada mal el dinero.

Andrew: Ya veo...supongo que habrá que ir a veros esquiar. Y a desearos suerte.

Matt: Me encantaría que lo hicieras...y me da la sensación de que a Alex le encantaría que tu amiga Phoebe apareciera por ahí también...-comentó como quién no quiere la cosa.

Andrew: Ya lo he visto...me da un poco de miedo tu amigo-confesó y Matt alzó una ceja-. Phoebe no puede vivir sin su novio y con el otro metiéndose donde nadie le llama las cosas pueden acabar mal-se explicó y ambos se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando.

Ese día las chicas se fueron a su cuarto según terminaron de cenar. Estaban bastante cansadas después del viaje y de haber estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde esquiando. Además el día siguiente seguramente sería parecido con lo que lo mejor que podían hacer era irse a dormir cuanto antes y olvidar los dos incordios que habían tenido todo el día tras ellas, tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

Al día siguiente, a eso de las nueve de la mañana, un individuo no identificado entró en la habitación que compartían Sirius y Remus. Caminó con sigilo hasta la ventana y la abrió de par en par dejando que la nieve y el aire helado entraran en la habitación.  
Los dos merodeadores se encogieron entre las sábanas, molestos por el frío. Y el individuo emitió una pequeña risita que sofocó al instante, mientras se acercaba a ellos y se colocaba en medio de las dos camas.  
Con sumo cuidado cogió las mantas que cubrían a Sirius y se las quitó, procurando no despertarle. Por suerte el moreno tenía el sueño profundo y aunque se revolvió un poco no llegó a despertarse. Lo mismo hizo con Remus, el cual tampoco abrió los ojos en ningún momento, por mucho que le molestase el frío.  
Y ya para terminar el nuevo inquilino volvió hacia la ventana y se llenó las manos de nieve, tratando de no reírse demasiado. Y volvió a colocarse entra las dos camas, dejando caer la nieve sobre las espaldas desnudas de sus ocupantes.

James: Buenos días-saludó el de gafas con voz cantarina, sonriendo al oír los alaridos de sus dos amigos.

Sirius: La madre que te pa...

Remus¡¡James¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Ambos le miraron con ansias de cometer un asesinato, reflejadas en la cara, y el chico sonrió inocentemente mientras cogía su maleta para usarla como escudo si la situación lo requería.

James: Si es que no había forma humana de despertaros. Ahora vamos, tenemos que desayunar bien para coger fuerzas. Seguir a esas tres no tiene pinta de ser nada fácil.

Sirius¿Lo matas tú o me dejas a mi?-le preguntó a Remus mientras cogía dos mantas y se las echaba sobre los hombros para cubrirse.

Remus¿No se suponía que tú te quedabas en Hogwarts?

James: Lau me convenció para que viniera con vosotros y tratara de arreglar las cosas. No os imagináis el poder de persuasión que tiene esa chica-comentó mientras les tiraba la ropa de esquí a sus amigos-. ¡Venga¡Qué tengo hambre!

Los dos amigos se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros. Cualquiera se enfrentaba a James cuando estaba de buen humor.

El desayuno de las chicas fue más bien abundante, necesitaban reponer fuerzas si les iba a tocar enfrentarse a otro día de esquí. Y después no tardaron demasiado en calzarse las botas, coger los esquís y dirigirse hacia las pistas. Esa misma noche había nevado, con lo que había que aprovechar el perfecto estado de la nieve antes de que los dichosos snowboards dejaran las pistas llenas de placas de hielo.

Habían bajado ya la mitad de la pista central cuando de pronto escucharon un grito unos metros más atrás. Las tres frenaron al instante para ver de que se trataba y se quedaron impactadas al ver como tres cuerpos, enredados entre ellos, bajaban la pista al más puro estilo "croqueta" hasta llegar justo a sus pies. Bendita casualidad que esos tres cuerpos no eran ni más ni menos que sus tres encantadores y liberales novios.  
Las tres chicas se cruzaron de brazos y les miraron, expectantes, con los labios fruncidos. Mientras que los tres chicos sonreían de forma angelical.

Sirius¡Uy¡Qué sorpresa¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?-preguntó fingiendo sorpresa y sus dos amigos negaron con la cabeza.

Lily: Eso mismo me pregunto yo... ¿No se suponía que estabais los tres en casa de James?

Sirius: Si...bueno...es que...nos aburríamos y...

Andrew¡Claro¡Y decidisteis veniros a esquiar ni más ni menos que al pirineo francés! Una cosa de lo más normal... ¿para qué ponerse a jugar un poco al quidditch, por ejemplo, cuando puedes coger un traslador y venir hasta aquí?-murmuró irónica pero no todos captaron el sarcasmo que impregnaba el comentario.

Sirius: Eso mismo.

Phoebe: Sirius...no sé si lo habrás notado pero no nos lo creemos-tras escuchar a la rubia Sirius se puso en pie, con bastante dificultad, todo sea dicho. Y se abrazó a Andrew.

Sirius: Echaba de menos a mi novia y quería estar con ella.

Andrew: Bueno...a mi como excusa me vale-admitió sonriendo e ignorando las caras de decepción de sus amigas.

* * *

Con este he tardado un poquito pero no ha sido por falta de inspiración que conste!! Este fin de semana (empezando a contar desde el jueves) no he tenido ni un segundo para ponerme delante del ordenador a escribir, con lo que he tardado más...

En fin, no quiero haceros esperar ni un segundo más, con lo que, me vais a perdonar, pero me siento incapaz de contestar 19 rr a las 3 de la mañana.

Mil gracias a: **evansgirls, iciar! **(Sirius es mío caxo perri...)** monseevans, Aguus, Getta Black, Hayley Cullen, Judith Malfoy, Armelle Potter, Diana Prenze, Piofa, Brown-Potter, LauX, dani- evans, AniiTa, Yuki, Mery M. Potter, clau malfoy, Ruaida y mich potter** por vuestros rr y por ayudarme a llegar a los 200 rr en este fic ¡jo! Qué ilusión me ha hecho, en serio!! Solo espero que este capítulo también os guste y merezca la pena los minutos perdidos escribiendo un rr

Un beso enorme y gracias por leerme


	33. Orgullo herido

**Disclaimer: Echaba de menos recordaros que solo soy una aprovechada que utiliza los maravillosos personajes de J.K. para su propio goce y disfrute. No me demandéis, lo hago sin ánimo de lucro.**

_**Resumen del capítulo anterior: (después de varios meses seguro que más de uno lo necesitáis) Las tres chicas, Lily, Andrew y Phoebe están en una estación de esquí francesa disfrutando de sus vacaciones de Semana Santa y de la libertad de unos días sin novios...o esa era la idea. Finalmente de libertad nada, los tres merodeadores aparecen por ahí para hacer de las suyas y para asegurarse que el único que sigue teniendo cuernos es James cuando se transforma en ciervo. ¿Qué pasará de aquí en adelante?**_

**_(Nota de la escritora: cambio de formato ya que el escribir el nombre para intrudicir los diálogos me tenía hasta las narices ya, guioncito y a correr que es más cómodo)

* * *

_**

_**Capítulo 33: Orgullo herido**_

Tras un encuentro tan repentino como ese, bajaron a la cafetería para evaluar los daños que habían sufrido los tres chicos después de bajar toda una pista rodando.  
Sirius se dejó caer en una de las sillas de color naranja que había por toda la cafetería quedando medio tumbado. Con esfuerzo se quitó las botas, puso los pies sobre ellas y se colocó las gafas de sol sobre la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del placer de sentir los cálidos rayos del sol en su piel enrojecida por el frío.  
Al verle, Andrew se colocó tras él y empezó a hacerle un masaje comenzando por la sien y descendiendo, por detrás de las orejas, hasta la nuca y después a los hombros. Sirius ronroneó de placer haciéndola reír.

-Me recuerdas a mi gata-murmuró y él abrió un ojo para mirarla mientras una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

-Te recuerdo que soy un perro, no me insultes.

Andrew soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras se inclinaba hasta apoderarse de los labios del moreno, notando como su sonrisa se ampliaba al recibir, con gusto, el beso.

-Tu pelo me hace cosquillas.

-Lo siento-. Se disculpó la peli-azul recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta. Sirius alzó las manos para impedírselo, dejando que los largos mechones de pelo de color azul cayeran de nuevo y le hicieran cosquillas en el cuello.

-Me gusta tu pelo ahora, tal y como está. Y me gusta que me haga cosquillas porque eso significa que te tengo cerca.

Andrew sonrió con ternura al escucharle y de nuevo le besó, pero esta vez el beso fue bastante más largo e intenso.

Ajenos a los arrumacos de la adorable parejita, Lily procuraba aislar su mente para no caer en la tentación de mirar a James y volver a ver como sonreía, como siempre, logrando que los ojos le brillaran de satisfacción tras el cristal de las gafas. Y para evitar embobarse al apreciar lo bien que le quedaba ese suéter ajustado de color crema.

Y Phoebe se dejaba abrazar por Remus, aunque la forma que tenía el chico de rodear su cintura con sus brazos le parecía un poco posesiva, en ese momento. Y agradecía el haber perdido diez galeones si eso significaba pasar las vacaciones con Remus. La idea de las vacaciones femeninas le gustaba pero las vacaciones femeninas con novio le gustaban aun más.

En ese momento un Matt sonriente llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban irradiando felicidad y excitación. Sus ojos pasaron, uno por uno, por todos los miembros del grupo y se detuvieron en la pareja que, ajena a los demás, seguía sumida en su burbuja.

-Que tiernos-comentó con un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a ellos-. Hola preciosa-saludó a Andrew dándole un pequeño pico que hizo que todas las alarmas existentes en el cerebro de Sirius se activaran de golpe.

-¡Eh¡Eh¡Eh¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo¡Que es MI novia!-exclamó recalcando el "mi" mientras se levantaba de la silla y se enfrentaba al intruso rubio sin darle importancia al hecho de que estaba descalzo.

-Sirius, cálmate. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que te dominaron los celos-murmuró Andrew con voz monótona y el moreno la miró con la expresión desencajada.

-Te acepto que lo de James fuera infundado pero te acaba de dar un beso delante de mis narices. Ponme los cuernos si quieres pero que no sea algo tan descarado que yo también tengo mi dignidad-imploró y Andrew negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír. Después volvió a besar a Matt riendo ante la expresión horrorizada y torturada de su novio.

-Mi amor, deja de preocuparte. Debería estar yo más celosa que tú- se acercó a él y le empujó haciendo que volviera a sentarse en la silla para poder sentarse ella sobre sus piernas. Sirius la miró sin comprender.

-Ah- no se le ocurrió nada más que decir, puesto que entender lo que Andrew quería decir le llevó su tiempo-. ¡Ah!-exclamó triunfante al adivinar lo que la chica había insinuado.

Andrew y Matt negaron con la cabeza mirándose el uno al otro, después la chica acarició la cabeza de Sirius.

-Muy bien, bebé. Te ha costado pero lo has conseguido-le felicitó con tono jocoso y el moreno puso un mohín.

-¡Matt! La competición es esta tarde, a las dos y media. Van a aprovechar que la mayoría de la gente estará comiendo o en la cafetería para cerrar las pistas y dar comienzo la contrarreloj-anunció Alex acercándose a Matt, haciendo ruido con las botas al caminar.

El grupo, separado levemente por unos metros, se unió al despertar la curiosidad por aquella competición. Los tres merodeadores se fijaron en aquel nuevo personaje que había hecho su aparición y, mientras a Remus le hervía la sangre al ver como devoraba a su novia con la mirada y le sonreía como si quisiera deslumbrarla con la blancura de sus dientes, los dos morenos se miraron entre ellos corroborando que ambos tenían la misma idea de lo que hablaba el chico. Vease: ninguna.

-¿Una competición de qué?-preguntó James mirando a Alex con curiosidad. El interpelado miró al de gafas considerándole un crío molesto incapaz de mantenerse erguido sobre los esquís e hizo rodar los ojos pensando como huir de la pregunta.

Finalmente fue Matt el que se prestó a contestar.

-Pues verás, es una contrarreloj que se celebra esta tarde. Se trata de bajar la pista esquiando. El que menos tarde gana-fue una explicación un tanto resumida pero les bastó.

-¿Y vosotros vais a participar en ella?-preguntó Sirius y ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza-. ¡Yo también quiero participar!-exclamó ilusionado y las tres chicas no pudieron evitar la carcajada que provocó dicha exclamación.

-Sirius, no seas ridículo. Habéis bajado la pista rodando ¿cómo vas a competir en una contrarreloj de un nivel tan alto?

Miró a su novia decepcionado por la falta de confianza, pero crecido en su interior. Ganaría esa carrera, estaba más que convencido. Él era Sirius Black y a un Black nada de lo que se propusiera le salía mal.

-Voy a ganar esa carrera-aseguró aumentando las risas, ahora hasta sus propios amigos se reían de su afirmación.

-Sirius, por favor, solo vas a hacer el ridículo-le advirtió Andrew y él arrugó el ceño.

-¿Te apuestas algo a que participo y gano?

La morena le miró altiva y le tendió la mano.

-Esclavitud eterna-contestó y él estrechó la mano cerrando la apuesta sin mediar palabra, mientras ambos se miraban desafiantes.

Aprovechando que toda la atención estaba puesta en la pareja y en una apuesta que hubiese logrado una audiencia indescriptible si eso se tratara de un concurso de televisión. James se acercó, por la espalda, a cierta pelirroja a la que aun era incapaz hasta de mirarla temiendo que sus ojos coincidieran con aquel color esmeralda que le dominaba completamente.  
Colocó las manos sobre los brazos de la chica y notó como esta daba un pequeño respingo a causa del susto. No estaba pendiente de lo que él hacía y la había sorprendido.

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó en un susurró acercando los labios a la oreja de Lily.

Ella asintió con la cabeza considerando que lo mejor era dejar de huir como una cobarde y enfrentarse a él de una vez por todas.  
Lily siguió a James hasta la habitación de Sirius y Remus. La pelirroja jugueteaba, nerviosamente, con sus manos, viendo como sus dedos se entrelazaban y evitando así la mirada de James.

Cada uno se sentó en una de las dos camas y el silencio se convirtió en un incómodo compañero. Lily seguía absorta en el baile de sus manos y James la miraba a través de sus gafas, pensando como hacer para romper el hielo. Apoyó ambas palmas de las manos sobre el colchón y se impulsó hacia arriba para poder echarse hacia atrás, pero un agudo pinchazo le recorrió la mano derecha y gimió de dolor captando la atención de la pelirroja que levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

-¡Joder!-musitó agitando la mano con rudeza. Al ver esto Lily se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentada y se sentó junto a su novio, deteniendo el frenético movimiento de la mano de este con las suyas propias.

-Para, para, o te harás más daño aun-le rogó masajeándole suavemente la mano dolorida-. ¡Normal que te duela¡Tienes los nudillos hinchados¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó preocupada y el moreno giró la cabeza para escapar de la profunda mirada de esos ojos verdes.

-Nada-murmuró sin mover apenas los labios.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-insistió cogiendo el mentón del chico y obligándole a mirarla.

-Le rompí la nariz a tu querido Snape...-escupió las palabras haciendo que la expresión de Lily se tornara de repulsa.

Se levantó mirándole acusadoramente y apretando los puños tratando de controlarse.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho algo así¿Quién te has creído que eres? Maldito animal inconsciente y celoso...retrógrado machista...cavernícola...

-Le aticé porque me provocó, según él tú has dicho que soy un cobarde que aparenta lo que no es, que soy un crío y que salir conmigo es la peor decisión que has tomado nunca-explicó hablando con un tono monocorde, ignorando la retahíla de insultos que salían de boca de Lily.

-Salvaje incivilizado... ¿cómo¿Que Severus dijo qué?-preguntó abriendo los ojos con incredulidad y James se encogió de hombros.

-Ya me has oído...solo espero que lo que dijo no fuera verdad-la vista de James estaba clavada en una esquina de la habitación, evitando a Lily, mientras abría y cerraba la mano para calmar un poco el dolor.

-¡Pues claro que no es verdad!-volvió a sentarse junto a él-. No eres ningún cobarde y aunque a veces si que me pareces un poco crío, inmaduro, prepotente y demasiado impulsivo-le cogió la mano dolorida y él la miró, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad-. Pero jamás me arrepentiría de haber estado contigo.

Ambos se miraron con cariño y complicidad mientras sonreían inconscientemente.

-Y eso nos lleva de vuelta al tema por el cual estamos aquí solos...

-Nos estamos comportando como un par de críos idiotas ¿verdad?-dijo tratando de mantener la sonrisa pese a que le costó un gran esfuerzo.

-Lily yo... sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma pero estoy confuso-apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y se frotó la cara con las manos para luego echarse el pelo hacia atrás-. Verás...la afinidad que tengo con Lau me confunde demasiado, de la que estoy enamorado es de ti pero me encanta estar con ella, compartimos muchas cosas y...no sé, congeniamos mucho. Y eso me lleva a pensar que quizá empiece a gustarme como algo más que una amiga. Esto me resulta tan rastrero, no tiene ni comparación lo que siento por ti con lo que siento por ella pero soy un egoísta y no puedo prescindir de ninguna-admitió afligido y Lily le acarició el pelo tratando de mostrarse comprensiva aunque los celos empezaban a aflorar en su pecho.

James apartó la cabeza queriendo evitar la caricia que no hacía sino que se sintiera aun más culpable. Se giró, envolvió las manos de Lily con las suyas y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Lily, la he besado-confesó con seriedad y ella le miró durante unos segundos tratando de aceptar lo que acababa de oír.

En el momento en el que a su mente llegó la imagen de su novio y esa niña besándose prefirió levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana para huir de él y no darle la bofetada que se merecía.

James respetó esa lejanía durante unos minutos mientras aprovechaba para poner en orden sus ideas. Pasado un tiempo y al ver que Lily seguía dándole la espalda, se levantó y se acercó a ella y se quedó de pie a su lado, sin rozarla siquiera.

-Lo siento Lily, no sabía lo que hacía...no fue más que un impulso...yo...de verdad que lo siento.

La pelirroja asintió levemente con la cabeza pero continuó en la misma posición, sin mirarle. Apoyada en la pared y con la mirada perdida en la compacta masa blanca que lo cubría todo en el exterior.

-Esta bien James, al menos has tenido el valor de decírmelo.

-¿Significa eso que me perdonas?-preguntó para cerciorarse mientras, con algo más de confianza en si mismo, cogía las manos de la chica y la hacía girar para estar cara a cara de nuevo.

Lily asintió con la cabeza por segunda vez y una amplia sonrisa iluminó la cara de James. Tiró de ella y la atrajo hacia si para poder abrazarla como si temiese que alguien se la pudiera arrebatar.

-Gracias-murmuró con voz queda antes de separarse un poco para intentar besarla. Lily apartó la cara antes de que los labios de James rozaran los suyos.

-No James

Colocando las manos sobre el pecho del chico le apartó con suavidad y después fue a sentarse sobre una de las camas. James la miraba desde donde le había dejado, completamente helado.

-¿Por qué? Me has perdonado ¿no se supone que me has perdonado?-preguntó nervioso una vez consiguió reaccionar. Se sentó en la misma cama, frente a ella y cogió sus manos mientras la miraba implorante.

-Si James, te perdono. Pero como bien me has dicho antes estás confuso y yo también lo estoy. Pienso que lo más sensato es darnos una tregua.

-Pero Lily yo...

La pelirroja colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de James. Necesitaba decir lo que pensaba de carrerilla y sin interrupciones o no sería capaz de decirlo.

-James, últimamente no hacemos más que discutir por cualquier tontería y además tú tienes a Laura que en parte hace que se te divida el corazón-le explicó e hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar considerando que lo mejor era dejar el tema "LAura" a parte-. No es algo definitivo, solo te estoy pidiendo que nos separemos durante un tiempo y que cada uno siga su vida solo. Si realmente estamos hechos el uno para el otro al poco tiempo nos necesitaremos mutuamente. Ya les pasó a Andrew y a Sirius, acuérdate.

-Entonces me estás pidiendo que lo dejemos, aunque sea temporalmente-resumió mirándola con frialdad a través de las gafas. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-James, entiéndelo, es lo más sensato. Ahora mismo solo nos estamos haciendo daño-el moreno agachó la cabeza y Lily le cogió la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla-. Por favor-rogó.

-Está bien Lily, lo entiendo, pero no me pidas que lo acepte. De momento no-se levantó y se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz

Lily esperó a que James dijera algo pero este se limitó a mirarla de nuevo y a salir de la habitación negando con la cabeza y golpeando todo lo que pasaba por su camino.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó antes de que James atravesara la puerta.

-¡A la mierda!-exclamó con rabia dando un portazo.

Lily se quedó en la habitación, sentada donde estaba. Echó la mano hacia atrás y cogió la almohada, estaba blandita y era agradable abrazarla pero estaba fría, tan fría como se había quedado su corazón al ver a James salir de aquella manera. Las dudas inundaban su cabeza mientras su cara se hundía sobre la suave tela blanca que cubría la almohada. Ignoraba si su decisión había sido la correcta o si lo único que conseguiría, a largo plazo, sería alejar a James definitivamente. Lo único que tenía claro era que en ese momento lo único que les proporcionaba esa relación a ambos era la sensación de estar fallándole al otro y no saber exactamente en qué.  
Se dejó caer, de costado, sobre el colchón. Y clavó su mirada en la helada luz que entraba por la ventana mientras seguía abrazando la almohada fuertemente contra ella.  
Ni siquiera había barajado la opción de llorar como si todo estuviese perdido. Solo dudaba entre dos opciones, salir de nuevo y enfrentarse a sus amigos o quedarse en la habitación y dormir profundamente hasta que alguien la despertara.  
Claramente ganó la opción de dormir y se entregó a ese deseo permitiendo que el mundo de los sueños liberase su mente de las últimas horas que había vivido.

El reloj de la plaza del pequeño pueblo de montaña daba las dos y media y, arriba, en la estación de esquí, el público se arremolinaba alrededor de las vallas de protección colocadas por los organizadores del tan sonado evento. En lo alto de la pista, donde solo el rugido del viento llenaba sus oídos mientras dejaban de tener sensibilidad en las orejas, las mejillas y la nariz; los corredores se ajustaban las correas de los bastones a las muñecas tras haber encajado los guantes a la perfección. Abrían y cerraban las manos un par de veces mientras hacían rotar la cabeza sobre sus hombros antes de ajustarse las gafas de ventisca y entrar en un estado de absoluta concentración antes de que diesen la salida.  
Uno por uno los concursantes iban bajando por la pista realizando movimientos sorprendentes, dignos de profesionales, y envidiados por cualquier esquiador de nivel medio. Mientras que los records iban siendo pulverizados a medida que cada corredor llegaba a pie de pistas y cruzaba la meta.

Remus, Phoebe y Andrew estaban entre el público, en primera fila. Esperando a que Matt y Alex hicieran el recorrido y deseando que lograran alcanzar el primer puesto. O al menos las dos chicas si que deseaban eso, Remus tenía sus reservas en cuanto a Alex.  
Y en un rinconcito de su mente aparecía el ferviente deseo de que cierto moreno de ojos azules no hiciera demasiado el ridículo en la competición.

El público estalló en vítores y aplausos cuando le tocó el turno a Alex de descender. Por lo visto en chico no pasaba desapercibido en la estación y la gran mayoría de las esquiadoras francesas suspiraban cada vez que le veían aparecer. Bajó la pista marcando un tiempo increíble y poniéndose, claramente, en primera posición. Sonrió triunfante al ver su nombre en lo alto del improvisado marcador y después buscó a Phoebe con la mirada, dedicándole un guiño que hizo las delicias de la chica y que, por otra parte, logró que los puños de Remus se crisparan peligrosamente.

Pero la satisfacción no le duró demasiado. Apenas un par de corredores después Matt se lanzó al desafío y con movimientos tan elegantes que parecía una danza perfectamente ejecutada llegó al final de la pista batiendo el record de su amigo Alex por unas centésimas de segundo.

Y en último lugar Sirius Black recibió la salida y saltó a la pista deslizando por la nieve con vergonzosa inseguridad. Al contrario que el resto de los participantes, cuyo descenso fue veloz y de apariencia agresiva, Sirius fue bajando la pista con la velocidad de un principiante y los movimientos de un niño de cinco años acostumbrado a bajar las pistas entre las rodillas de su padre.

Las risas llenaron cada rincón donde Andrew optaba por no mirar y evitarse el sufrimiento de ver aquello que causaba cada carcajada. Hasta el propio Alex reía a placer observando y evaluando la destreza del merodeador.

-¡Menudo payaso! Un crío lo haría muchísimo mejor-murmuró cuando el chico llegó abajo quedando, evidentemente, en última posición-. ¡Miradle¡Esquía como si tuviese dos pies izquierdos!-se burló y Andrew se enfrentó a él llena de rabia.

-¡El único payaso que hay aquí eres tú! Y además no eres quién para criticar los pies de nadie cuando en comparación contigo un_ bigfoot_ tiene los pies pequeños.

De pronto Alex bajó la cabeza y observó, horrorizado, como sus pies aumentaban de tamaño, lo mismo que sus botas.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo¡¿Qué le has hecho a mis pies?!-increpó mirándola furioso y ella se limitó a sonreír con inocencia.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada Alex, si tu madre te parió con los pies grandes yo no tengo la culpa...

-¡Mis pies son normales¡Esto es...

-¿Magia?-adivinó el final de la exclamación y hasta el propio Alex vio que era absurdo-. Por si nadie te lo había dicho nunca, las brujas no existen-se mofó la morena optando por alejarse de aquel individuo antes de que su humor fuera peor y la varita que guardaba en el bolsillo volviese a ser el utensilio perfecto para dejarle, a ese imbecil, las orejas a juego con los pies.

Remus y Phoebe se fueron tras ella, Remus sonreía triunfal, regocijándose de placer al recordar la carra de horror de aquel presumido y Phoebe, aunque sentía cierta debilidad por aquel chico que con ella había sido tan encantador, también era cierto que se había reído de Sirius y la rubia era de las que pensaban que ninguna cara de niño bonito estaba por encima de un amigo.

Evidentemente Andrew fue la primera en llegar al sitio donde Sirius se ocultaba de la multitud. Sentado tras uno de los múltiples porta esquís que había colocados, estratégicamente, por toda la estación.  
Se arrodilló frente a él quitándole las gafas de las manos, dejándolas a un lado y apoyando los brazos, y la cabeza sobre estos, sobre las rodillas de su novio.

-¿Alguna lesión grave además de un orgullo herido?-bromeó con un tono de voz dulce y protector. Sirius giró la cabeza para no mirarla-. Vamos Sirius, has hecho el ridículo en una competición por no saber esquiar ¿y qué? Al menos te has atrevido a salir ahí sin saber esquiar. Nadie es perfecto y tú eres un auténtico Gryffindor-trató de animarle y él sonrió y la miró con ironía.

-Es el consuelo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida-aseguró contagiándole la sonrisa a ella.

-Es que vengo a cobrar una apuesta y si estás de mal humor no creo que me pagues.

-Creo que tampoco estoy de humor como para cumplir una eternidad de esclavitud-musitó y ella se acercó hasta que la punta de ambas narices se rozaron.

-Seré benevolente y te permito cambiar la esclavitud eterna por una cena y un beso.

Sirius amplió la sonrisa y besó a su novia tal y como ella había pedido.

-¡Por Dios¡¿Qué clase de beso casto y puritano es ese¿Tanto ha afectado al alumno más deseado de Hogwarts el hacer el ridículo frente a toda una estación de esquí? Y tú que presumías de arte al besar...-se burló de él para provocarle y al final las cosas aumentaron de intensidad.

-Creo que en este momento ninguno de los dos nos necesita- murmuró Remus al oído de la rubia y esta se mostró de acuerdo con la observación de su novio.

El resto de las vacaciones fueron de lo más agradables. Con un Alex que se negaba a acercarse a Andrew después de haber pasado un día entero con unos pies de la longitud de sus propios esquís, los seis chicos acompañados generalmente de un Matt encantado con el premio que había ganando con el sudor de su frente.  
Saber que Alex evitaba al grupo a toda costa devolvió la sonrisa a la cara de Remus ya que no tenía nada que temer en cuanto a lo que su estable y magnífica relación se refería. Y el relato del encantamiento de Andrew lograba arrancarle carcajadas de lo más contagiosas a un Sirius que había logrado ignorar su pequeño espectáculo producto de un exceso de orgullo.  
En cuanto a James, después de meditarlo mucho y de pasarse toda una noche en vela consiguió aceptar que Lily tenía razón y optó por la opción más madura. Respetar la distancia que Lily le pedía y esperar a ver que ocurría sin tratar de adelantar acontecimientos. Él sabía que sin Lily no podía vivir y esperaba que ella descubriese que le pasaba lo mismo pronto.

Como suele pasar habitualmente, cuando estás de vacaciones el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo normal. Esto lo pudieron comprobar nuestros protagonistas, y cuando empezaban a disfrutar de la Semana Santa esta llegó a su fin y los seis chicos se encaminaron, cargando con mochilas, maletas y esquís, hacia la estación de ferrocarril...bueno, al menos cinco de ellos si que estaban en la estación.

-¿Dónde narices se ha metido Andrew?-preguntó Sirius impaciente mirando hacia su alrededor.

Phoebe dejó sus maletas en el suelo y se estiró.

-Ahora vendrá, no te preocupes Sirius.

La peli-azul había decidido irse con Matt al pueblo a comer mientras los demás aprovechaban su último día de esquí. Habían quedado en la estación a las seis menos cuarto, pero por ahí no había rastro de ninguno de los dos.

-¡Chicos!-exclamó una chica corriendo hacia ellos por toda la estación.

Al fin Andrew y Matt habían aparecido pese a llegar un par de minutos tarde. En cuanto les vieron, los cinco se quedaron impresionados. Lo que anteriormente era una larga y lisa melena ahora era un corte de lo más gracioso a la altura de la nuca y con las puntas disparadas hacia fuera, lo mismo que el azul que había coloreado su pelo anteriormente había desaparecido de golpe y ahora el pelo de la chica volvía a ser negro con alguna que otra mecha roja colocada estratégicamente.  
Pero no solo ella había decidido darle un cambio radical a su imagen. El propio Matt había hecho desaparecer su rubia melena rizada y la había sustituido por un corte más elegante con el flequillo por encima de las cejas exquisitamente despeinado y con la parte de atrás de punta, de color caoba.

-¿Qué os parece mi nuevo corte de pelo?-preguntó coqueta moviendo la cabeza y sus dos amigas sonrieron encantadas.

-Está guapa ¿verdad?-Matt abrazó a su nueva amiga de forma fraternal y el resto observó la escena sin poder reprimir las sonrisas.

-Bueno venga, menos abrazos que nos tenemos que ir-dijo Sirius apartándoles con muy poca delicadeza y en ese preciso momento Matt vio oportuno el demostrarle a ese chico que no todos los hombres eran una amenaza para su maravillosa relación.

Con un descaro propio de él cogió la cara de Sirius y le plantó un buen beso en los morros dejándole, a él, horrorizado, y a los demás sin aliento.

-Para que veas que no tengo intenciones de quitarte a la novia.

-A mi no vuelvas a acercarte ¿me has oído? Nunca más...-le advirtió mientras huía, literalmente, de él.

La carcajada fue general, solo Sirius seguía con expresión altiva y lo más lejos que podía del pobre Matt.

Llegado el momento de las duras despedidas Andrew fue, sin pensárselo, a abrazar a ese chico tan maravilloso. Ambos amigos se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo casi sin poder resistir las lágrimas.

-Tienes mi dirección, prométeme que me escribirás-Matt asintió con la cabeza prometiéndolo y de pronto reparó en un colgante que la chica llevaba al cuello.

-¡Oye¡Yo de esto no tengo¿Te lo has comprado aquí¡Por qué no me has avisado¡Quiero uno!-lloriqueó y de pronto vio como la chica metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba uno igual que el que llevaba. Matt la volvió a abrazar-. ¡Eres divina!

Uno por uno todos se fueron despidiendo de aquel chico tan peculiar que habían conocido entre montañas, nieve y franceses cuyo dialecto era similar a hablar con una patata metida en la boca.  
Y una vez ya en el tranvía el cansancio de los últimos días fue apoderándose de ellos poco a poco.

-No me has dicho nada de mi pelo-le reprendió Andrew a Sirius mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho del chico, dispuesta a quedarse profundamente dormida.

-Te recuerdo que, no hace mucho, te dije que me gustaba tu pelo largo.

-Ya-recordó sonriendo-. Pero me puse el pelo así cuando volvimos de Navidades y mi vida dio un cambio bastante importante, ahora que ha vuelto a cambiar, el pelo azul me traía malos recuerdos.

-Entonces me gusta tal cual está-concedió besándola en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos él también.

En el asiento trasero Lily y James no habían tenido más remedio que sentarse juntos. No habían vuelto a hablar desde que pusieron las cosas claras y ninguno de los dos sabía qué podía decir en una situación como aquella, en la que se veían obligados a hablar.

-¿Sigues enfadado por la resolución que he tomado?-preguntó Lily con timidez y curiosidad y James negó con la cabeza mirando por la ventana antes de enfrentarse a Lily.

-No, entiendo tu punto de vista y me parece lo más coherente separarnos un poco.

-Es lo mejor, así podremos aclararnos un poco y darnos cuenta de qué es lo que queremos realmente-aseguró la pelirroja sintiéndose mucho más relajada al comprobar que James había conseguido entender su postura. Pero de pronto, al mirarle y ver la decisión con la que esos ojos castaños la miraban se asustó.

-Lily, yo sé perfectamente lo que quiero-sentenció dejando a la chica confusa y sin argumentos-. Te esperaré el tiempo que necesites. Y ahora duerme, cuando lleguemos al traslador yo os aviso-añadió con un tono más suave permitiendo que aquella cabeza pelirroja se apoyara levemente sobre su hombro.

* * *

Vale, soy de lo peor que existe y lo tengo más que asumido. Además no intentéis justificarme diciéndome que acabo de empezar la universidad y que debo estar de trabajo hasta las orejas porque no es verdad. Llevo varios meses sin tocar esta historia por culpa de mi increíble vagancia y por otra que estoy escribiendo que me tenía completamente enganchada (escribir cosas que salen de tu propia imaginación es algo muy satisfactorio, mucho más que ir mangando por ahí personajes) 

Pero lo mejor es que durante estos meses aun me seguían llegando e-mails avisándome de que un nuevo rr me había sido escrito, demostrándome que para vosotros, queridos lectores, mi historia seguía mereciendo la pena. Y por eso aquí estoy de vuelta. Compaginando esta historia, la otra y mis próximos exámenes, solo para daros un poco de guerra :D

Me encantaría poder contestar uno por uno los 22 maravillosos RR que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior pero tengo el viernes un examen de historia que me requiere en estos momentos con lo que os doy un inmenso GRACIAS y solo espero que no os hayáis cansado de esperarme y que volváis a leer hoy también mi nuevo capítulo...y si encima dejáis rr pues mejor que mejor, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

MIL BESOS!

Pd: Ya que esta historia la escribo yo me permito el lujo de hacer publicidad de la otra que tengo entre manos. Solo os digo que se titula "Tu mirar" y os dejo el enlace para que, si queréis, echéis un vistazo. Si lo hacéis dejar algún rr comentándome que os parece. Graciassss 


	34. Increíbles 18

**Disclaimer: Carezco de importancia a nivel mundial y de la millonada que se suele cobrar por los derechos de autor. Estos personajes no son míos, lo que podáis reconocer no es mío, y Coca-Cola y Rubik son marcas registradas que solo uso para darle sentido al argumento de mi historia con el único fin de entretenerme yo y entretener a mis lectores/as. Que nadie me demande que soy una chica humilde sin recursos para pagarse todo un bufete de abogados que la defiendan.**

**NA. Me he leído el séptimo libro de Harry Potter con lo que sé de sobra que el cumpleaños de Lily no es después de Semana Santa pero ¿qué queréis que os diga? Por algo tan insignificante no voy a desaprovechar una idea. Disfrutar del capítulo!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 34: Increíbles 18.**

La actividad en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería volvía a la normalidad y las vacaciones de Semana Santa quedaban relegadas a un segundo plano en la memoria de los chicos cuya mayor preocupación consistía en salir triunfantes tras una dura y estresante jornada de exámenes donde se evaluaría su valía y habilidad mágica.

Alumnos con una piel parcialmente morena y marcas de gafas alrededor de los ojos se estiraban en los sofás de todas las salas comunes y miraban con recelo la pila de libros y apuntes que tenían frente a ellos mientras recordaban con añoranza las horas bajo el tenue sol que anunciaba el próximo comienzo de la primavera sin más preocupación que la temperatura ambiente.

Por el contrario alumnos de rostro pálido y ojeras marcadas habitaban la biblioteca cual ermitaños entregados por completo a las palabras escritas con letra irregular e difícil de descifrar que les supondría el éxito absoluto en los exámenes a la vez que su vida se desarrollaba entre estanterías repletas de cientos de libros, noches en vela y silencios desquiciantes.

Sirius Black llegaba a la sala común cargando con dos libros del tamaño de su antebrazo y el grosor de media mano cada uno. Se dejó caer en el hueco que aun quedaba libre en el sofá donde su amigo James estaba sentado.  
Miró a su mejor amigo y confirmó sus sospechas: el moreno ignoraba su llegada. Las manos del buscador estaban sobre una serie de pergaminos que reposaban sobre sus piernas mientras su cabeza de pelo revuelto mantenía en precario equilibrio sus gafas y sus ojos, carentes de su habitual pantalla de cristal, reflejaban el baile de las llamas de la chimenea que había frente a él.  
Sirius negó con la cabeza y después reparó en el enorme libro del cual salían un par de piernas, que estaba situado en el sofá que estaba junto al que él había elegido para sentarse. Oculto tras esas tapas duras con extrañas formas impresas en ellas, Sirius supuso que se encontraría su amigo Remus. El mayor de los Black cada vez estaba más seguro de que su amigo licántropo disfrutaba haciendo alarde de su infinita responsabilidad.  
Un exagerado suspiro logró que los ojos de Remus asomaran por uno de los costados del libro y que James volviera al planeta tierra de nuevo. Satisfecho por la atención que al fin había logrado, Sirius se dispuso a desahogarse como había planeado.

-Me asquean los exámenes. Os juro que cuanto más miro la pila de libros que tiene Remus en la habitación más ganas tengo de aplastan a Binns con ellos. Además no me dejan tiempo para disfrutar de lo bueno de mi juventud como el pasar tardes sin hacer nada admirando el paisaje mientras disfruto del calorcillo primaveral que empieza a hacer fuera-se quejó abiertamente echándose el pelo hacia atrás y apoyando, después, los brazos en el respaldo del sofá y la cabeza sobre ellos-. ¿No he demostrado suficientes veces durante estos siete años que soy uno de los pocos alumnos que tendrá un futuro brillante tras salir de estas cuatro paredes?

-Y a mi me sorprende que seas capaz de creerte la cantidad de chorradas ególatras que sueltas por esa linda boquita-murmuró Remus volviendo a centrarse en su libro y dejando a Sirius un tanto descolocado.

-¿Chorradas ególatras? Venga ya Remus, mira mis calificaciones a lo largo de todos estos años, mi habilidad con los hechizos y las pociones...

-Tu historial de actos de vandalismo que llenan hojas y hojas en tu expediente-añadió con sorna el castaño interrumpiendo a su amigo.

-No son actos de vandalismo, son bromas-le corrigió mirándole con cierto rencor-. Y además, si mal no recuerdo ambos tenéis un historial tan largo como el mío.

-En ese caso nos depara un brillante futuro encerrados en una confortable celda en Azkaban. Seguro que ahí nos dejan seguir realizando inocentes bromas contra los seguidores más radicales del chalado ese que se hace llamar Voldemort-pronosticó el castaño sonriendo ante su propia ocurrencia.

-Tú ríete Remus pero a mi ese tío me tiene preocupado-admitió James incorporándose a la conversación y captando la atención de sus dos amigos.

-Tranquilo James, está mal de la cabeza y me sorprendería que encontrara el apoyo suficiente como para suponer una amenaza para los aurores del ministerio-James miró a Sirius con incredulidad al escuchar la mención de los aurores-. Vale, no me mires así. Todos sabemos que últimamente en el ministerio no son capaces ni de contarse los dedos de los pies pero tío. ¿Has oído hablar del tal Alastor Moody? Será el único auror que valga la pena pero estoy seguro de que no necesita a nadie más para neutralizar a los imbéciles que se hacen llamar mortífagos.

-Vaya Sirius, si que sientes admiración por Moody-murmuró James tratando de contener la risa temiendo que su amigo se ofendiera pero el moreno estaba demasiado centrado en sus ensoñaciones.

-Como me gustaría que le diese su merecido a la desequilibrada de mi prima Bellatrix y a todo su clan-sonrió con maldad al imaginarlo-. Yo mismo me haría auror solo por poder hacerlo...

-¡Ja¿Tú¿Auror tú?-preguntó Remus sonriendo incrédulo mientras apoyaba el libro sobre sus piernas-. Sirius Black, el mayor trasgresor de las normas junto a James Potter, trabajando bajo las órdenes del ministerio. Serías capaz de hacerlo volar por los aires.

Sirius le dedicó una desagradable mueca tras escuchar su encantador comentario.

En ese preciso momento una encolerizada melena pelirroja bajó las escaleras de caracol que llevaban hasta los dormitorios soltando una inteligible retahíla de palabras a un volumen bastante más alto del considerado normal por toda la población.  
Los tres merodeadores alzaron la cabeza y centraron su atención en una Lily que se acercaba a Remus con una aureola de peligrosidad a su alrededor y con los ojos ardiendo de rabia.

-¡Remus¡Estoy harta¡Soy incapaz de convocar un _patronum_! Habitualmente me salen con los ojos cerrados pero hoy no puedo, no me sale ¡O me ayudas o es probable que le clave la varita en un ojo a alguien!-exclamó estresada y justo cuando el castaño iba a ofrecerle su ayuda James se puso en pie, adelantándose.

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte Lily. No es por presumir pero el hechizo patronus lo controlo de maravilla...

-¡¡Métete en tus asuntos, Potter¡No estoy hablando contigo!-le chilló crispada y esperando el ofrecimiento de Remus.

El castaño señaló la puerta con la cabeza y ambos salieron de la sala común con paso rápido dejando, tras de sí, a los dos morenos.

-No soporto cuando a las mujeres se les revuelven las hormonas y su mala leche alcanza límites insospechados-opinó Sirius con inocencia mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la tapa de uno de los libros que tenía sobre sus piernas.

-De verdad Sirius, tienes la sensibilidad de un ladrillo.

-¿Tú también estás en uno de esos días?

-¡Vete a la mierda!-espetó dándole una colleja al moreno justo en el momento en el que Andrew hacía su aparición en la sala común.

-James, agradecería que dejaras de golpear a Sirius en la cabeza sus procesos mentales no son muy satisfactorios que digamos, no estropees la escasa conexión entre sus neuronas- la morena se sentó en el sitio que había ocupado Remus y le lanzó un beso a Sirius al ver como el moreno le dedicaba una mirada bastante envenenada-. Créeme no le quiero solo por su físico, a sus dos neuronas también les tengo cariño.

-¿Sabes que narices le pasa a Lily, Andrew?-preguntó James y la interpelada sonrió.

-Claro, mañana es su cumpleaños y odia ese día. Es la única persona que conozco que aborrece ser el centro de atención en un día tan señalado, los regalos le parecen algo efímero e irracional y considera que el estar un año más cerca de ser una pasa humana no es motivo de celebración-explicó detalladamente y ambos chicos la miraron estupefactos.

-Lo que yo suponía, Lily es de otro planeta-confirmó Sirius, el cual carecía de otra explicación lógica que le ayudara a entender los razonamientos de la irascible pelirroja.

Andrew y James se miraron de forma cómplice sin poder disimular la pequeña sonrisa que solía preceder a la carcajada. Finalmente James optó por levantarse y subir a su habitación. Sirius solía elegir los peores momentos para ser absurdo y no quería estar presente si por casualidad Lily volvía por la sala común y llegaba a sus oídos que según Sirius era prima hermana de lo que ella denominaba hombrecitos verdes. Además, la mención del cumpleaños le había recordado que tenía un asunto pendiente.

Una vez solos Andrew se levantó del sofá en el que se había sentado y se acercó a Sirius deteniéndose previamente frente a él para poder quitar los dos gruesos libros que estaban ocupando precisamente el sitio que ella misma había elegido para apoyar su cabeza.

-¿Estás cómoda?-preguntó el moreno con ironía una vez la chica estuvo tumbada y con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas.

-Hombre, podría mejorar-comentó con fingida inocencia sonriendo de forma angelical. Sirius sonrió y empezó a acariciar la cara de la chica con dulzura.

-Lily angustiada porque no puede convocar un patronus y tú aquí sin un solo indicio de nerviosismo ¿Sabes que tenemos los exámenes encima?

-Por supuesto que lo sé pero aun queda tiempo y yo solo funciono bajo presión-argumentó en su defensa cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias-. De todas formas tú estás en la misma situación que yo y estás tan feliz.

-No por ser prepotente pero seamos claros yo soy de los mejores de la clase con dos noches de estudio tengo más que suficiente-presumió y Andrew se rió levemente mientras entreabría un ojo.

-Yo soy mejor que tú, Sirius Black-aseguró aprovechando la distracción que había logrado al poner en tela de juicio la superioridad de su novio, para coger la varita que llevaba oculta en uno de los bolsillos internos de la túnica del uniforme.

-Permíteme que...

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar las dos últimas palabras se vio cegado por un fugaz rayo de luz que surcó la sala común logrando que todas las miradas se centraran en ellos.  
Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la sala. Silencio que se rompió con la leve carcajada que Andrew no pudo evitar al ver la cara de dolor que ponía Sirius mientras alzaba las manos y se tocaba su adorada cabellera ahora completamente tiesa y de punta.

-Te odio-lloriqueó el joven intentando aplastar las púas que tenía como pelo.

-No te equivoques Sirius, me quieres por mi belleza mi ingenio y porque soy mucho mejor bruja que tú-y tras dedicarle una última sonrisa hizo que el pelo de Sirius volviera a su estado normal.

-De esta me vengaré, te lo advierto-aseguró golpeando con suavidad la nariz de la chica.

-Atrévete-le retó con deliciosa confianza en sí misma levantándose para mirarle fijamente con arrogancia.

-¿Chicos habéis... ¿hola¿Qué pasa aquí?

Phoebe bajó por las mismas escaleras por las que hacía un rato había bajado Lily con la misma fuerza devastadora que un huracán. Su paso se vio interrumpido en el momento en el que su campo visual abarcó la práctica totalidad de la sala común y más concretamente el sofá donde estaban Andrew y Sirius, nariz contra nariz, mirándose con una expresión inescrutable en cada rostro.

-Barajo dos opciones que expliquen esta escena-se situó entre el sofá y la chimenea y cruzó los brazos delante del pecho mientras apoyaba todo su peso sobre una sola pierna-. O bien os estáis preparando para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo que destroce la sala común y a todos los inocentes que estén allí o bien la escena va a tomar ciertos matices no aptos para niños, bastante interesantes.

Andrew sonrió ante ambas posibilidades y se apartó del moreno recostándose en el sofá. Sirius por su parte miró a Phoebe con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía pensativo.

-La segunda opción empieza a darme ideas-comentó con una sonrisa traviesa y Andrew le golpeó en el costado con el pie.

-¿Habéis visto a Remus?-preguntó Phoebe retomando la búsqueda que la había llevado hasta la sala común-. Estaba en el cuarto echándome una crema que compré este verano en Italia para que me dure este tono bronceado que he cogido en la nieve mientras Lily practicaba hechizos y de pronto ha gritado le ha dado una patada a la pata de la cama que tenía más cerca y se ha largado hecha una fiera. Lo mismo Remus puede ayudarla.

-Eso mismo ha pensado ella, Phoebe. Ha bajado y se ha llevado a Remus haciendo gala de sus dotes de mando

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio y Sirius se acercó a Andrew para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Tú ves que Phoebe esté morena? Yo la veo igual que siempre.

-Tú limítate a asentir y sonreír-le recomendó con una sonrisa

-En fin, voy a buscarles. Lo mismo me puede ayudar a mi también aunque conociendo el humor de Lily los días previos a lo que ella denomina su castigo social casi prefiero irme a bañar al lago-comentó algo decaída.

-Espera Phoebe, vamos contigo. Yo tengo que ir a por un libro a la biblioteca y luego quiero salir fuera a estudiar un rato-anunció Andrew levantándose del sofá y mirando a Sirius.

-¿Por qué me incluyes en esa frase?-preguntó el moreno esperando librarse de la sesión intensiva de estudio al aire libre. La mirada que le lanzó Andrew le hizo desistir y acabó levantándose con gesto derrotado-. De acuerdo, subo esos dos libros a la habitación y voy contigo.

Dicho y hecho, tras dejar los dos libros sobre su cama bajó de nuevo hasta la sala común, donde las dos chicas le esperaban donde él las había dejado. Ambas le miraron y vieron la expresión de extrañeza que predominaba en la cara del moreno.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Andrew cogiéndole la mano antes de ponerse en marcha.

-Juraría que James había subido a la habitación pero cuando he subido no estaba-contestó caminando pensativo-. En fin, da igual. Ya aparecerá.

Cuando llegaron abajo los tres se separaron, Andrew y Sirius se fueron directos a la biblioteca mientras Phoebe, que había visto a Remus y a Lily cuando miró por una de las ventanas de las escaleras, salió del castillo a paso rápido para encontrarse con Lily y con Remus.

-A ver Lily, otra vez. Concéntrate en un pensamiento alegre-ordenó Remus con infinita paciencia observando como la pelirroja respiraba hondo, cerraba los ojos y en su frente aparecía una pequeña arruga de concentración.

-¡_Expecto Patronum_!-exclamó con fuerza pero de la varita solo salió una pequeña chispa de color plateada-. ¡Joder!-golpeó el suelo con rabia.

-¿Qué recuerdo estás escogiendo Lils?-preguntó el castaño extrañado al ver como su amiga era incapaz de lograrlo.

-¡No lo sé! Da igual Remus, piense lo que piense siempre me sale la cara del idiota de tu amigo James en la mente y luego veo a esa cría de Hufflepuff y en lugar de conjurar un animal de luz quiero ahorcarlos a los dos-se sentó en el suelo frotándose los ojos con rabia, enfadada consigo misma por llorar.

-Anímate Lils, esto es solo una mala racha, ya lo verás-la animó una voz bastante más dulce que la de Remus.

Lily levantó la cabeza y vio a su amiga Phoebe arrodillada frente a ella cogiéndola de las manos y sonriéndola con dulzura.  
El problema vino cuando los ojos verdes de Lily se fijaron en una pareja que charlaba animadamente unos metros por detrás de la rubia.  
James, acompañado por Laura, caminaba cargando con un par de bolsas de plástico de colores alegres y miraba a la chica mientras le decía algo y le sonreía.  
Llena de rabia se levantó de golpe e intentó ir a por él con deseos de venganza reflejándose en sus ojos. Por suerte los reflejos de Remus eran asombrosos y fueron capaces de sujetarla antes de que cometiera cualquier locura que supusiese pasar una larga temporada entre rejas.

-¡Suéltame Remus¡Ese maldito hipócrita¡Déjame que lo mate lenta y dolorosamente¡O al menos déjame que le desfigure la cara!

-¡Lily relájate!-ordenó Phoebe cogiendo a su amiga por los hombros y girándola para que la mirara a ella y no a la pareja-. No tienes ni idea de por qué está con Laura y además te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que tomaste la decisión de terminar con él. Es libre de estar con quién le de la gana. Si estás tan celosa ve con él y pídele arreglarlo todo.

La pelirroja miró horrorizada a su amiga.

-¿Cómo? Si claro, después de verle tan feliz con esa niñata voy y le imploro que vuelva a salir conmigo-murmuró con sarcasmo.

-Pues si no vas a hacer eso deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa y céntrate en el dichoso _patronum_ de una vez.

Enfadada con James al verle con Laura cuando hacía unos días le había dicho que estaba locamente enamorado de ella; con Remus y Phoebe por no permitir que cometiera un homicidio; con la sociedad y esa maldita costumbre de celebrar año tras año el aniversario del nacimiento de cada uno; y enfadada consigo misma por permitirse tantos enfados a la vez. Al final la pelirroja optó por volver a la torre de Gryffindor y encerrarse en su cuarto bajo arresto voluntario hasta que se le pasara el cabreo y, lo que más le interesaba, hasta que pasara su maldito cumpleaños.

Remus y Phoebe vieron como su amiga caminaba hacia el castillo haciendo vibrar el suelo a causa de la fuerza con la que pisaba. Se miraron y la rubia puso los ojos en blanco mientras Remus sonreía con cansancio.

-¿Te apetece subir a la sala común? Podemos sentarnos en uno de los sofás cercanos a la chimenea y disfrutar del calorcito tranquilamente-propuso el licántropo logrando que el rostro de Phoebe se iluminara de ilusión al oír la propuesta.

Esa noche James llegó unos minutos tarde a la cena. Se sentó, jadeante, en el banco junto a Sirius y, con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes de emoción, empezó a mirar uno a uno todos los platos que había a su alrededor sin percatarse de que las miradas de cuatro de sus cinco amigos recaían sobre él.

-¿A qué viene esa alegría tan palpable Prongs?-preguntó Sirius contagiándose de la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Es normal que esté así Sirius, se ha pasado el día con una niña. Está emocionado porque ha encontrado a alguien con su misma madurez mental-fue la pelirroja la que contestó con acritud sin dejar de mirar como la cuchara que tenía en la mano trataba de triturar varias lentejas a la vez. James la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa Evans¿Estás celosa?-trató de provocarla pero tan solo obtuvo una risa de lo más amarga.

-¿Qué dices Potter? Por mí como si te la tiras delante de todo el comedor.

-Increíble, cuantos más años cumples más insoportable te vuelves-comentó el de gafas negando con la cabeza y para cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía un plato sobre la cabeza y lentejas cayéndole por la cara hasta los hombros y las piernas.  
Todas las miradas del comedor se centraron en la pareja. En una Lily que estaba de pie mirando a James con rabia y una sonrisa vengativa en el rostro mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su acelerada respiración. Y en un James que estaba simplemente ridículo con el plato en la cabeza y lleno de lentejas.

-No juegues conmigo Potter, saldrás perdiendo siempre-le aseguró antes de salir del gran comedor de forma altanera y orgullosa.

-Yo ya te avisé, te dije que no debías recordarle a Lily que mañana es su cumpleaños pero como nunca escuchas a nadie-le recordó Andrew bebiendo un poco de agua y volviendo a prestar atención a la comida de su plato.

-Tu amiga Lily es imbecil.

James también se levantó de la mesa, dejó el plato que tenía como gorro, sobre la mesa y decidió salir, dignamente, del comedor. Ignorando las escandalosas risas de las serpientes de Slytherin.

Un nuevo día daba comienzo en Hogwarts. El sol brillaba con fuerza a medida que iba ganando altura en el cielo y la ausencia de nubes permitía que un cielo azul y luminoso fuese el decorado de una nueva jornada que se presentaba tan agotadora y estresante como las anteriores, y mucho más para cierta pelirroja que, a sabiendas que la escandalosa felicitación de sus dos amigas estaba próxima, se había tapado la cabeza con la almohada, la sábana y la manta.  
Andrew siguió su rutina habitual. Fue la primera en levantarse de la cama, darse una buena ducha y vestirse antes de despertar a sus amigas. Tras esto se acercó a la cama de Phoebe la cual enseguida abrió los ojos y sonrió a su amiga. Se levantó y ambas amigas se acercaron a la cama de Lily con sigilo, una a cada lado.

-¡Muchísimas Felicidades Lily!-exclamaron al unísono descorriendo el dosel de la cama de su amiga y sonriendo al ver como su amiga no cambiaba por mucho que pasaran los años. La ridiculez de cubrirse con todo lo que estuviese a su alcance se había convertido ya en una tradición cada cumpleaños.

-Vamos Lils, hoy es tu día. Levántate, sonríele al mundo y disfruta de tu primer día con dieciocho años-dijo Phoebe intentando destapar a su amiga. Le resultó imposible.

-Que disfrute de mi primer día con dieciocho años, si. Vuelve cuando deba disfrutar de los treinta y cinco y lo mismo estoy algo más receptiva-murmuró irónica y con la voz ahogada por las múltiples capas que la cubrían.

-Vamos Lily, no seas tan rancia. Todos están esperando abajo para poder felicitarte.

-Yuju...

-Deja de comportarte como una chiquilla-Andrew continuó pese a la interrupción-. Nos has repetido año tras año que odias este día, que odias los regalos y que odias ser el centro de atención pero es una soberana estupidez. Hoy es tu día chiqui- abrió las cortinas iluminando la habitación y logrando que la pelirroja se convirtiera en un bulto bajo las mantas.

-Como bulto eres muy graciosa Lils-comentó la rubia riendo mientras veía como Andrew volvía a acercarse a la cama.

-¿Cómo la sacamos de la cama?-susurró la morena mirando a Phoebe y esta sonrió confiada.

-¡Uy Lils! Hemos dejado tu regalo en la sala común y James y Sirius creo que están acabando con él-un gruñido desde la cama fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, pero no por ello desistió-. Era una tarta de chocolate blanco que tenía una pinta deliciosa pero me parece que ya no la vas a poder probar.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó quitándose las mantas de encima y saliendo de la cama de un brinco dispuesta a bajar en pijama a la sala común. Andrew la detuvo.

-Tranquila fiera, era un truco para sacarte de la cama.

-¡Me vuelvo a la cama!-aseguró la pelirroja tras oír esa confesión.

-Ni se te ocurra. Ahora mismo te vas a la ducha y no te atrevas a quedarte dormida bajo el grifo porque pienso cronometrar lo que tardas y como te pases entro y te saco yo misma-aseguró la rubia adoptando el rol de general del ejército y Lily gruñó mirando a sus dos amigas con un profundo rencor en sus ojos verdes.

-No nos mires así Lils, además este año no te hemos comprado nada-añadió Andrew tratando de calmar a su amiga y está se rió forzadamente.

-¡Menos mal! Estaba harta de tener que poneros buena cara mientras abría un regalo que seguramente sería relegado al olvido en lo más profundo de mi baúl-confesó ignorando las caras de asesinas en serie que pusieron sus amigas mientras cogía la ropa que debía ponerse y se iba camino a la ducha.

Al bajar al gran comedor Remus y Sirius ya estaban esperándolas sentados en sus respectivos sitios y ambos con sus platos hasta arriba de comida. Andrew y Phoebe se sentaron enseguida, sin poder disimular una amplia sonrisa que Lily catalogó como la sonrisa más estúpida que había visto en su vida y no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma si ella ponía esa misma cara cuando estaba con James.  
Pensar en el de gafas hizo que se diese cuenta que no estaba sentado junto a sus amigos e, irremediablemente, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Laura estaba allí sentada, charlando tranquilamente con sus amigas mientras desayunaba. Ni rastro de James.  
Ya más tranquila se sentó junto a Phoebe y su atención y la de todos los que estaban cerca de ella se fijaron en pequeños puntos de luz que revoloteaban por la mesa de los leones juntándose ordenadamente sobre el plato de la pelirroja, formando una figura perfectamente definida: una rosa.  
Una vez estuvieron todas las lucecitas juntas echaron a volar de nuevo dejando sobre el plato una rosa roja y finalmente desaparecieron dejando a todo el comedor asombrado y arrancando sonrisas y suspiros de envidia por parte de muchas de las chicas.

Lily cogió la rosa algo apenada. El espectáculo había sido simple y a la vez de lo más hermoso pero no le gustaba. No era sino un regalo de cumpleaños y la pelirroja se había cansado de repetir una y otra vez que el día de su cumpleaños quería pasar desapercibida. No le gustaba que le recordaran que era un año mayor a base de regalos.

-¿De quién es?-preguntó cogiendo la flor y mirando a sus amigos de forma acusadora. Los cuatro alzaron la palma de las manos en signo de absoluta inocencia.

Al final, tras examinar cada una de las cuatro caras en busca de algún signo de culpabilidad decidió darse por vencida y dejó la rosa en la mesa, junto a su plato, y empezó a comer. Ninguno tenía en la cara un cartel con letras brillantes en el que pusiera: "Culpable".  
Empezó a mirar una por una cada una de las fuentes que tenía al alcance de la mano, sorprendida al descubrirse a sí misma con infinitas ganas de comer algo dulce. Por lo general por las mañanas le gustaba mezclar lo salado y lo dulce independientemente de qué alimento se tratara, por eso ese ferviente deseo por lo dulce le resultó extraño.  
Un antojo lo tiene cualquiera con lo que de nuevo paseó la mirada por cada uno de los platos que tenía a la vista agradeciendo la variedad que permitía el tener algo de magia y unas cocinas de lo más productivas. Finalmente se decidió por un racimo de uvas, algo particularmente raro en ella ya que la fruta en sí no le hacía demasiada gracia, lo normal hubiese sido que la pelirroja escogiera un par de croissant con mucha mermelada de fresa y un gofre con nata y sirope de caramelo. Pero no, su mano se alargó para coger un racimo que parecía como si la llamara a gritos, y cuando lo dejó sobre su plato un resplandor la cegó y donde había dejado el racimo ahora había una maravillosa y suculenta cesta de dulces con una rosa roja enganchada en el asa.  
Una sonrisa radiante apareció en la cara de Lily. Odiaba los regalos pero esto era su mayor debilidad y no podía negar que ver ahí todos esos caramelos la hacían la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Miró a las dos parejas regalándoles una agradecida sonrisa que murió en el mismo momento en el que vio la sorpresa en esas cuatro caras. No hacía falta ser de Ravenclaw para averiguar que ninguno de los cuatro había tenido nada que ver en ese regalo lo cual hacía que la pelirroja se preguntara, irremediablemente, quién podía estar detrás de este par de curiosos regalos.  
Empezaba a barajar tres posibilidades: en orden de preferencias, en su mente aparecía un chico alto, apuesto, elegante y encantador que se dedicaba a agasajarla por su cumpleaños con maravillosos regalos ocultando por completo su identidad hasta el último momento. Sonriendo de forma soñadora negó con la cabeza eliminando esa remota posibilidad, no había en Hogwarts nadie tan maravilloso como el admirador que ella había imaginado en su pequeña fantasía.  
En segundo lugar se le presentaba aquel chico introvertido, acomplejado y con serios altibajos en el carácter. Ese Slytherin que lo mismo se pasaba el día persiguiéndola obsesivamente o la insultaba en público y que al día siguiente era de las personas más dulces y leales que había conocido. La sonrisa que había provocado la primera posibilidad desapareció en cuanto se paró a pensar en la segunda y, sobre todo, en la tercera. Ese arrogante y estúpido Gryffindor incapaz de demostrar algún signo de madurez pero del que no podía negar que estaba irremediablemente enamorada.

De pronto se encontró en ese enorme comedor lleno de gente, con los ojos de sus amigos y de muchos de los alumnos del colegio fijos en ella y con una enorme cesta llena de dulces delante y sin pizca de hambre. Se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a subir a la habitación y encerrarse en ella hasta que pasara este fatídico día. ¿Que mejor que celebrar tu propio cumpleaños encerrada en tu cuarto atiborrándote a chocolate y acompañada por horas de infinita soledad?

Escuchó como Andrew y Phoebe la preguntaban por qué se iba sin probar bocado y al sentirse abrumada por la preocupación de sus dos amigas decidió seguir andando con la cabeza gacha y sin dar más explicación. Sabía que se comportaba de forma cobarde y extraña pero se veía incapaz de explicar el odioso alboroto que tenía en su cabeza y la férrea necesidad de acallar a su corazón.

Caminaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y con pasos tan decididos que al salir del comedor no se fijó en si había alguien en su camino y de pronto su frente impactó con algo tan duro como un piedra.  
A causa del impacto cayó hacia atrás siendo el frío y duro suelo el que recibió su caída mientras que la cesta caía y rodaba por el suelo echándose a perder. Frotándose la frente con gesto de dolor alzó la vista para ver con qué había chocado.

-Podrías tener más cuidado, Evans-siseó James pronunciando su nombre con cierto desprecio. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan desagradable?

-Tenías que ser precisamente tú el que pusiera su cabeza en mi camino. Por tu culpa me va a salir un cuerno en la frente que voy a parecer un unicornio ¡Y encima has destrozado mi...

-¡_Reparo_!-exclamó el moreno apuntando a la cesta con la varita y logrando que todo volviera a estar perfectamente antes de que Lily terminara la frase.

-...regalo-aprovechó la tregua que le concedía el hecho de poder agacharse a coger la cesta-. Gracias.

-¿De algún admirador secreto?-preguntó señalando la cesta con la cabeza mientras trataba de colocarse las gafas y se daba cuenta de que tenía una de las patillas dobladas.

-No lo sé, no sé quién me lo ha regalado-confesó viendo como el chico evaluaba el estado de sus gafas y con el mismo hechizo que había usado para su cesta arreglaba la patilla doblada-. Lo siento.

James restó importancia al problema de sus gafas con un movimiento de la mano y de pronto algo explotó al chocar contra la nariz de la pelirroja, sobresaltándola. Lily alzó la cabeza extrañada y, maravillada, pudo ver como una lluvia de pompas de jabón salidas de la nada caía sobre su cabeza.  
Se permitió un momento de relajación y dejó de pensar en nada que no fuera en las pompas que estallaban con el más leve roce de su pelo, sus manos, su ropa o al llegar al suelo. La risa relajada de la pelirroja inundó la estancia y logró que hasta el propio James sonriera al verla mientras ignoraba como las pompas también explotaban al tocarle.  
Una última pompa bailó en el aire hasta llegar a Lily, la cual alzó las manos para recibirla. Al estallar esta dejó en su lugar una nueva rosa, la tercera del día. Una rosa que Lily miró, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos. Suspiró antes de alzar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos color café de James. La cara del chico denotaba indiferencia pero esta expresión era forzada, Lily le había visto sonreír como hacía unos meses mientras explotaba pompas. Sintió que el estómago se le encogía y decidió huir de James y de la oleada de sentimientos que en ese momento habían sobrepasado la barrera que ella misma había creado para contenerlos.

El camino hasta la torre de Gryffindor se le hizo eterno a causa de las ganas que tenía la pelirroja de llegar a su cuarto y tumbarse en la cama. El chocolate la estaba llamando a gritos pese a no tener hambre.  
Una vez llegó hasta su cuarto, tras pasar por el hueco del retrato y cruzar la sala común, no pudo evitar romper a reír al ver los dos regalos que la estaban esperando junto a su cama. Dejó la cesta de dulces y las tres rosas sobre la mesa y se sentó sobre el colchón frunciendo los labios al reparar en las dos rosas nuevas que había junto a ella. De nuevo su atención volvió a los dos nuevos regalos: un gorro beige de lana y una hucha enorme de coca-cola. ¡Eran tan muggles! Sin duda, quién quiera que fuese la persona que estaba haciendo los regalos, la conocía bien. Y además estaba segura de que había estado hablando con su madre, de no ser así no sabría lo mucho que a la pelirroja le gustaban los gorros y la adoración que sentía por los originales productos de la marca de bebidas muggle.

Pese a haber deseado con todas sus fuerzas aislarse por completo del mundo y lograr, así, que el día más fatídico del año pasara sin pena ni gloría. Lily Evans no había contado con el gran corazón que anidaba en el pecho de sus dos mejores amigas, las cuales tenían una odiosa tendencia a acudir raudas al rescate de cualquier ser viviente al que ellas considerasen en peligro de sufrir una grave crisis causada por desajustes hormonales, odio cerebral a cumplir años y un ex novio con desesperantes cambios constantes de personalidad.  
Así fue, media hora había disfrutado la pelirroja de su autocompasión acompañada por los chocolates que había recibido y su enorme y preciosa hucha, cuando sus dos amigas entraron en la habitación con cara de preocupación.

-Lils, cielo, no puedes estar así solo por ser un año mayor-susurró Andrew sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

-Imagínate si todos lo pasáramos tan mal, McGonagall debería estar en un psiquiátrico-comentó Phoebe logrando arrancar una carcajada de la garganta de la pelirroja-. Venga mujer, deja de añadir calorías a tu pequeño cuerpo, sonríe y baja con nosotras. Tenemos una maravillosa clase de pociones de esas que tanto te gustan y además hay una cajita roja esperándote abajo.

-¡No¡Más regalos no!-lloriqueó tapándose la cara con la almohada después de meterse el décimo bombón en la boca.

-Compórtate Lils, ya sé que tu nuevo admirador es un poco plasta pero digo yo que en algún momento se cansará de hacerte regalos. Baja, abre la dichosa caja y vamos a las mazmorras que los chicos nos están esperando.

Las sugerencias habían terminado y ahora todo lo que salía de esas dos caritativas bocas eran órdenes en toda regla con lo que la cabezonería de la pelirroja llegó a su fin y cedió. Ahora tenía un nuevo reto, descubrir pistas en los regalos que la ayudasen a descubrir quién era el estúpido que se empeñaba en recordarle que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Juntas bajaron hasta la sala común y, armándose de valor, Lily atravesó el corrillo de alumnas que se había formado junto a la pequeña caja que había en el suelo, justo en el centro de la amplia sala.  
Decidida, cogió el pequeño paquete y lo abrió con rapidez esperando encontrarse algo material. Lo que no se esperaba era que de la caja saliese una llamarada de un intenso color rojo. Toda la sala miró las llamas con asombro y temor y no fue hasta pasados unos minutos cuando se pudo distinguir que aquel fuego tenía la forma de un hermoso fénix que cruzaba majestuosamente la habitación sin causar ningún peligro pese a que las llamas de sus alas rozasen cada mueble de la estancia.  
Cuando el ave fue hacia Lily esta sintió el calor que el animal desprendía antes de realizar su última maniobra que le hizo alzarse hasta lo alto de la habitación para luego desvanecerse en una pequeña lluvia de chispas doradas que desaparecían antes de rozar cualquier objeto.  
Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa que el regalo había causado los ojos de Lily volvieron a fijarse en el interior de la caja donde una solitaria rosa esperaba ser recogida por su dueña. De nuevo Lily volvió a suspirar con cansancio y, tras indicarle a sus dos amigas que subía a dejar la flor, salió de la sala común en dirección a su habitación.

Por suerte para la pelirroja no recibió ni un solo regalo más durante sus clases, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era otro espectáculo como el último que había presenciado. Con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina los profesores no estaban demasiado receptivos, lo cual solía significar la ausencia de Sirius y James en la gran mayoría de las clases debido a su preocupante incontinencia verbal.  
Pero tras terminar cada una de las clases de la mañana todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dejar las cosas antes de bajar a comer, lo cual significaba que a Lily le volviese a entrar ese cosquilleo en el estómago producto del temor que le producía encontrarse con más regalos. Por supuesto sus temores eran ciertos, y en el momento en el que llegó a la habitación vio como su cama volvía a ser ocupada por tres nuevos regalos.

-¿Pero por qué a mi? Si ya dije que no quiero regalos ¡¿Por qué no me deja tranquila?!-exclamó fingiendo estar entristecida pero sin poder negar cierta felicidad al sentirse tan bien atendida.

Fue Phoebe la primera que se acercó a ver los regalos, y antes de que la pelirroja se acercara a su cama esta ya los había abierto todos.

-Lils, ya sé quién es tu admirador, pero tienes que admitir que es un tío de lo más raro ¿Por qué te regala un cubo?

Tanto Andrew como Lily se acercaron a la cama de esta y Lily no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver que el cubo que sujetaba Phoebe era, ni más ni menos, que el famoso cubo de Rubik. Uno de los juegos de ingenio más famosos del momento. Además de esto también había dos regalos más, una esclava de plata que enseguida captó la atención de la pelirroja, más al leer la frase que había escrita por detrás.

-¿Ocho y medio¿Lils, por qué pone eso?-preguntó Andrew leyendo por encima del hombro de su amiga y esta se encogió de hombros. Aun no había comprendido lo que quería decir pero intuía que ese número tenía importancia.

Y por último cogió el último paquete, este contenía una cadena de plata con un pequeño colgante en forma de gota, el cual tenía grabado a su alrededor lo que parecía una serpiente. Curiosamente ese último regalo si tenía una nota con tan solo dos letras en ella "S.S"  
Inmediatamente las tres supieron quién estaba detrás del regalo, pero lo curioso era que pese a ser tres los regalos que acababa de recibir solo había dos rosas sobre la cama. Tan solo Lily se percató de ese detalle pero el vergonzoso sonido de sus tripas causado por el hambre que le causaba no desayunar hizo que se olvidara de la incógnita de las rosas y optara por salir corriendo de la habitación con destino al comedor seguida de Phoebe y de una Andrew que se había apropiado del cubo de Lily y que trataba de montarlo sin obtener demasiados resultados.

-¡Eh¿Qué es eso de colores?-preguntó Sirius mientras los seis se encaminaban al gran comedor.

-Es un cubo de Rubik, un juego muggle. Consiste en lograr formar las seis caras de colores-explicó la pelirroja encabezando el grupo.

-Andrew déjamelo, yo quiero intentarlo-pidió con la misma ilusión que un niño de cinco años y la morena se lo ofreció sin dudarlo.

-Todo para ti, no hay quien consiga hacerse ese endiablado cubo-aseguró entregándole el cubo y cruzando los brazos molesta. Ante tal afirmación James sacó la varita.

-Yo lo resuelvo, ya verás-y presumiendo de habilidad logró solucionar el cubo ante los entristecidos ojos de su amigo Sirius.

-Joder James, quería hacerlo yo sin magia. Eres un prepotente-le acusó enfurruñado volviendo a deshacer el juguete hasta que de nuevo parecía imposible lograr que cada color estuviese en su sitio.

El cubo de Rubik mantuvo a Sirius entretenido a lo largo de todo el día mientras Lily siguió recibiendo regalos a lo largo del día. Durante la comida apareció frente a ella una suculenta tarta de chocolate blanco con una rosa de caramelo encima.  
Por la tarde, mientras las tres chicas pasaban horas repasando sus apuntes de las diferentes asignaturas de las que se verían obligadas a examinarse para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, un marco doble con dos fotos, una de su familia y otra de ella con sus amigas apareció dentro de uno de los libros que había escogido, acompañado de una rosa. Y minutos después, al cambiar de libro, un nuevo regalo que consistía en un dibujo absolutamente perfecto de ella misma con su respectiva rosa, apareció entre las páginas del nuevo libro.  
Eran ya doce los regalos que había recibido y todos se preguntaban cuando terminaría esta locura.

Esa noche, en la sala común de nuevo le esperaba otro regalo más, otro al más puro estilo muggle. Ni más ni menos que un reloj que curiosamente había sido embrujado, y cada hora su fondo mostraba una fotografía distinta. Este nuevo regalo también venía acompañado de su respectiva rosa, exactamente igual que el regalo que recibió según llegó al comedor para cenar.  
El cielo mágico que caracterizaba al Gran Comedor del castillo esa noche estaba completamente despejado y las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza que de costumbre. De pronto, mientras las distintas charlas inundaban la estancia y la atención de la mayoría de los presentes se centraba en la comida, la iluminación se atenuó y las estrellas empezaron a moverse hasta formar una imagen. Un partido de quidditch, sin duda. El primer partido que había disputado la pelirroja como guardiana de Gryffindor.

Ese último espectáculo tan sumamente escandaloso logró que la pelirroja decidiera huir de la multitud de alumnas que la miraban con envidia deseando recibir ellas también tantos regalos. Cansada de ser el centro de atención ese día dejó a sus amigas en la sala común y fue hacia su cuarto donde, por supuesto, esperaban dos regalos más. Los dos que hicieron que la pelirroja descubriera quién era el culpable de tanta parafernalia.

* * *

Bueno nuevo capítulo en línea :-D que orgullosa me siento de mi misma. Pese a la escasa inspiración que tengo últimamente tampoco he tardado tanto esta vez ¿eh?  
Lo cierto es que cuanto más leo este capítulo más incoherente me parece pero bueno, tiene su gracia XD ¿quién será el "regalador" anónimo de Lily¿Qué significará eso de "Ocho y medio¿A qué vienen tantos regalos¿Logrará Sirius hacer el cubo de Rubik¿Me perdonará mi amiga Iciar por aprovecharme de su odio a los cumpleaños para escribir mi nuevo capítulo? (su grado de odio no es tan alto como el de Lily, no os asustéis XD)

En fin, os puedo asegurar que es muy muy tarde con lo que mañana prometo contestar uno a uno cada review que me ha llegado esta vez lo mismo que iré respondiendo los que me vayan llegando sobre este nuevo capítulo, que por cierto ESPERO MUCHOS!! Y eso es todo, mis queridos lectores, en el próximo capítulo se descubrirá el pastel. Lo que no sé es para cuando lo tendré listo.

Por cierto, me planteo el cambiar el título y el summary del fic ya que lo que tengo me parece lo más horrible del mundo. Así que si algún día veis que ha cambiado no os asustéis, es la misma historia :-D

Mil gracias por leerme independientemente de que me dejéis o no rr (preferiblemente si que tampoco cuesta tanto) y sed felices!!!

Mil besos, la humilde autora que no puede dormir debido a que tiene tendencia a levantarse a las 2 de la tarde y luego por las noches se emociona cuando le llega algo de inspiración.


	35. Como muñecos de trapo

**Disclaimer: De nuevo el recordaros que desgraciadamente carezco de la propiedad del mundo mágico de Potter y cia encabeza mi capítulo. Como bien sabéis lo que se pueda reconocer no es mío y no cobro millonadas por ello. Lo que no se reconozca si es mío y no, tampoco cobro millonadas por ello pese a si ser "made in me"

* * *

**

**Capítulo 35: Como muñecos de trapo**

Se acercó a la cama con paso lento y bastante inseguro, mientras la pequeña bola de pelo que tenía Andrew como mascota daba vueltas entre sus piernas maullando indignada por el poco caso que estaba recibiendo. Cuando el avance de sus pies fue detenido al chocar sus rodillas con la cama, se sentó sobre el colchón y miró los dos pequeños paquetes que había sobre esta y las dos rosas perfectamente colocadas en el centro.  
El envoltorio era de lo más simple, papel de regalo de un tono carmesí intenso con un lazo dorado alrededor. Solo había una persona en ese castillo que sintiera tanto los colores de la casa de los leones como para utilizarlos en todo lo que hacía.  
La pelirroja se llevó el dorso de la mano hasta la cara para acabar con una pequeña lágrima que había decidido escaparse de sus ojos por voluntad propia, y justo en ese preciso momento descubrió, para su desgracia, que no solo lloraba sino que sus labios sonreían temblorosamente.

Con un cuidado y una ternura propiciados por el momento y por la soledad en la que se encontraba, cogió el primero de los dos paquetes y lo desenvolvió sin romper ni un ápice el papel pese a que la pequeña gata saltase frenéticamente intentando coger el lazo que adornaba el paquete.  
Se le encogió el corazón al mismo tiempo que los ojos se le empañaban irremediablemente al deshacerse del papel y encontrase con aquella muñeca de trapo de aspecto viejo y llena de remiendos. Su propio reflejo en cada hebra de lana de color rojo intenso que formaban las coletas y en cada uno de los dos botones verdes que hacían de ojos. Y la sombra de su pasado en esa sonrisa que permanecía imperturbable por mucho que pasara el tiempo.  
No necesitó ni un segundo para reconocer esa muñeca que le había hecho su abuela cuando apenas tenía cuatro años. Esa muñeca vieja que había sido confidente y guardiana en las noches más oscuras. Esa muñeca que siempre la había representado a ella y, cuando creció, representó a la niña que un día fue.

Acarició la tela de la cara con infinita dulzura antes de dejar la muñeca sobre su regazo y coger el segundo paquete. Se sorprendió al levantarlo y encontrarse, bajo este, un sobre pequeño y de color blanco; pero optó por ignorarlo y abrir primero el segundo paquete como si le quemase en las manos al sujetarlo.  
Fue imposible contener la nueva oleada de lágrimas que provocó el encontrarse con un segundo muñeco, este nuevo y bastante mal hecho. Sin duda obra de alguien con poca mano para la costura. Pero a su vez el muñeco más maravilloso que había tenido la chica en sus manos. Con lana revuelta y negra en la cabeza; dos botones negros y redondos que brillaban con el reflejo de la luz de la habitación, rodeados por el intento de unas gafas; una sonrisa divertida y dulce exactamente igual que la de el modelo que había servido de inspiración para el muñeco; y una pequeña pelotita dorada cosida a la mano derecha.  
Enseguida dejó sobre la cama los dos muñecos, colocados de tal forma que la mano de la Lily de trapo quedara sobre la mano del James de trapo y tanto ella como el pequeño animalito que había conseguido dominar el escurridizo lazo entre sus pequeñas patas, se quedaron mirando aquella pequeña pareja. Después los ojos verdes de la pelirroja volvieron a reparar en el sobre blanco y con curiosidad lo abrió y sacó la pequeña tarjeta que este contenía para poder leer lo que había escrito en ella: "Nací para estar junto a ti", rezaba la tarjeta y aunque parecía que la frase salía de boca del muñeco, Lily sintió como si fuese James el que se la hubiera susurrado al oído.  
En un impulso abrazó con fuerza el muñeco que representaba a James sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se mezclaran con una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa real que había sido capaz de esbozar en esos últimos meses.

Y fue entonces cuando llegó hasta sus oídos una voz rasgada y terriblemente desafinada que, llena de un profundo sentimiento, trataba de explicar cada sentimiento que sentía el dueño de aquella voz entre rimas y melodía. Frente a ella, donde antes no había absolutamente nada, se deslizó una tela invisible dejando en su lugar a un James que seguía cantando mientras le tendía otra rosa más a esa pelirroja de ojos hinchados y nariz congestionada que, sentada en el colchón de su cama, se abrazaba con fuerza las rodillas.

Al terminar la canción James esperó, inmóvil y en silencio, mientras Lily se enjugaba las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas.

-Por lo que más quieras, no hagas de la música tu vida, el delicado oído de la inocente población mundial no podría soportarlo-le rogó metiéndose con él sin intención de hacerle daño. James torció el gesto y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Gracias por tu observación, me gustaría verte a ti en mi situación, doña perfecta-replicó mordaz retirando la rosa cuando la chica estaba a punto de hacerse con ella.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, sin saber que decir ni como romper esa gruesa pared de hielo que les separaba. Finalmente fue James el que habló tras fijarse en el muñeco que Lily sostenía entre las manos.

-Que malo soy cosiendo-admitió vagamente avergonzado-. No sé como he sido capaz de darte eso.

-Admito que no, coser tampoco es lo tuyo, pero me encanta. Es igual que tú, perfectamente imperfecto-le regaló una amplia sonrisa junto al elogio mientras James se sentaba en la cama junto a ella y le daba la rosa que correspondía a la canción, el decimosexto regalo que Lily había recibido ese día.  
De nuevo un incómodo silencio se asentó entre los dos, haciéndoles sentir cada vez más estúpidos mientras decenas de frases sin sentido se arremolinaban en su cabeza con el único pretexto de acabar con ese silencio.

-Gracias por todo...

-Siento mi comportamiento, yo...

Esa vez ambos hablaron a la vez y sonrojados y sintiéndose aun más estúpidos desviaron la mirada cada uno hacia un lado de la habitación mientras recuperaban una respiración normal y el errático latido de ambos corazones volvía a la normalidad.

-Muchas gracias por cada regalo, James. Odio mi cumpleaños y odio tanta pantomima pero admito que has logrado que esta vez sea, cuanto menos, especial-confesó la pelirroja volviendo a mirar al chico con timidez. Él sonrió.

-Me alegra saber que al menos ha sido especial a fin de cuentas. Pese a que estoy seguro de que, aunque no sabías que era yo, cada vez que recibías un regalo querías matarme.

La carcajada de Lily resonó por toda la habitación.

-Si, es cierto-admitió viendo, horrorizada, como James dejaba su capa sobre la cama y descubría un nuevo paquete con su correspondiente rosa-. James, más no por favor, me da vergüenza.

-Solo quedan dos, lo prometo. Dieciocho años, dieciocho regalos.

La pelirroja cogió el paquete y, con manos temblorosas lo desenvolvió igual que había hecho con los anteriores.  
Esta vez descubrió lo que parecía un libro, de duras tapas forradas con cuero. Lo abrió con timidez, sorprendida al encontrarse con una historia escrita a mano por el propio James con su caligrafía elegante y alargada. Y no pudo evitar sumergirse en la lectura de lo que era su vida desde el punto de vista del moreno, mientras rozaba con las yemas de los dedos cada una de las fotografías que adornaban el relato.

-Cuando volvamos a casa en verano recuérdame que tenga una charla con mi madre acerca de a quién puede dar información acerca de mi vida, mis gustos y mi infancia-comentó Lily mientras seguía pasando hojas.

-No sé que hubiese sido de mí sin tu madre, la mayoría de los regalos son idea suya-admitió el moreno y Lily sonrió con cierta melancolía.

-Si te ha contado tantas cosas y te ha ayudado tanto debe ser que te considera buena gente. No me preguntes por qué pero creo que mi madre tiene como un sexto sentido a la hora de juzgar a la gente.

-El que no me soporta es tu padre, o al menos su cara cada vez que me veía era la clara demostración gráfica de un "fuera de mi casa ¡ya!"-bromeó haciendo reír a la pelirroja y logrando que el ambiente fuese bastante más relajado.

-No me sorprende. Si no fuera por mi madre, me sometería a su régimen de nulo contacto con el sexo masculino hasta los treinta y cinco años-comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Soy su niña pequeña y se vuelve bastante sobre protector. Pero es un encanto de hombre.

-No lo dudo. La que creí que me fusilaba con la mirada era tu hermana. ¡Madre mía! Tengo yo una hermana así y la doy en adopción, te lo juro-de nuevo logró que Lily se riera y esta vez él rió con ella, no se limitó a disfrutar de esa risa llena de vida que tanto le gustaba oír.

Lily siguió pasando las hojas de su libro hasta que, se encontró con las últimas dos páginas donde solo había una frase escrita en el centro: "Déjame seguir escribiendo tu historia"  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando la frase con cierta incomodidad palpable, hasta que James trató de cambiar de tema para distraerla.

-Bueno...qué... ¿cuál es el regalo que más te ha gustado?-preguntó precipitadamente y Lily vio en esa pregunta su oportunidad para poner a prueba al moreno.

-Mmmm el colgante de plata, creo. Ha sido el más bonito de todos-contestó cogiéndole las manos para añadir dramatismo a su puesta en escena. James agachó la cabeza, entristecido.

-Un colgante... yo no... Pero... ese no...-cogió aire tratando de calmarse-. Lily, yo no te he regalado ningún colgante de plata, ha sido Snape

-Ya lo sé-le tranquilizó llevando la mano hasta la fría mejilla del chico para levantarle la cabeza-. Traía una nota donde había puesto sus iniciales. Solo quería comprobar una cosa.

-¿El qué?-preguntó de inmediato buscando los ojos de Lily que huían de él a causa de la vergüenza.

-Quería saber si seguías siendo mi James, pese a todo-confesó sintiendo cierta debilidad y el chico sonrió agradecido mientras pellizcaba con dulzura esa pequeña nariz que tenía en frente.

-Siento como me he comportado estos dos últimos días. Sé que llevo siendo un imbécil desde hace bastante tiempo pero sobretodo entre ayer y hoy me he pasado un poco. Yo solo quería...fue básicamente por los regalos, por mantener la sorpresa hasta el final-trató de explicarse innecesariamente. Lily ignoró la explicación por completo.

-Te necesito conmigo James. Yo, como la muñeca, no puedo estar sola.

El de gafas se quedó sorprendido al oír precisamente esas palabras. Se esperaba tener que arrastrarse hasta conseguir el perdón de la pelirroja y de pronto resultaba que era ella la que confesaba que sentía lo mismo que él.  
Tras reponerse del shock estiró la mano hasta coger la Lily de trapo que descansaba sobre la cama y la tendió hacia su homónima en absoluto silencio. La pelirroja, que seguía sosteniendo el muñeco James hizo lo mismo que el moreno y ambos muñecos unieron sus manos como si su destino fuera estar unidos el uno al otro.  
James se levantó de la cama, donde estaba sentado, y se arrodilló frente a Lily cogiendo sus manos.

-Por favor Lily, dime que tú también estás harta de ese distanciamiento por nuestro bien que nos impusiste-rogó sobreactuando y Lily sonrió mientras se levantaba y tiraba de él.

-Gracias por el cumpleaños más odiosamente especial de mi vida-le abrazó con fuerza volviendo a sentirse confortada entre esos brazos entre los que encajaba a la perfección-. Por cierto ¿qué es eso de ocho y medio que grabaste en la esclava?-preguntó con curiosidad haciéndole reír al recordarlo.

-La mejor nota que me han dado en mi vida-contestó besándola en la cabeza y ella sonrió mientras su mente volvía atrás en el tiempo, a cierta tarde lluviosa de octubre en la sala común.

Tras permanecer un buen rato abrazados disfrutando de la anhelada cercanía carente de prejuicios. James se volvió a sentar en la cama atrayendo a Lily consigo y sentándola sobre sus piernas. La pelirroja acomodó los brazos alrededor del cuello de James y echó hacia atrás la cabeza para deshacerse de los mechones de pelo que le caían, de forma incómoda, por la cara.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó James con curiosidad al ver como Lily empezaba a contar con los dedos.

-Si mis cálculos no fallan me has hecho diecisiete regalos, me falta uno. No irás a dejar ahora el cumpleaños a medias ¿verdad?-le lanzó una penetrante mirada con sus ojos verdes y el pobre James sintió como un nudo difícil de tragar se formaba en su garganta.

-Eh...bueno, en su momento me pareció una idea genial el último regalo pero ahora mismo creo que lo mejor es no dártelo y fingir que cumples solo diecisiete-comentó esbozando una temblorosa sonrisa y Lily enarcó una ceja.

-No sea cobarde, señor Potter, y déme el último de mis regalos-ordenó fingiendo autoridad y, resignado, James alargó la mano para sacar una camiseta de entre los pliegues de la capa de invisibilidad.

La pelirroja cogió la camiseta y la miró interrogante, teniendo en cuenta como habían sido el resto de regalos, este era, cuanto menos, curioso. En el preciso momento en el que la desdobló y la estiró sobre sus piernas descubrió el por qué de la resistencia de James a la hora de dárselo.  
De pronto se encontró con una camiseta tres veces más grande que ella con una frase de lo más egocéntrica escrita a la atura del pecho y bajo esta una enorme fotografía del moreno.

-¿Yo amo a James Potter?-leyó incrédula mientras miraba a la camiseta y al chico alternativamente-. Por tu bien espero que sea una broma.

-No es ninguna broma Lily. Además, yo tengo una exactamente igual-aseguró algo dolido.

-¿Tienes una camiseta con mi foto en la que pone que me amas?

-No, tengo una camiseta con mi foto donde pone lo mucho que me quiero a mi mismo-la corrigió y la pelirroja se levantó molesta y le tiró la camiseta a la cara.

-Eres el ser más pedante, egocéntrico, presumido, prepotente, engreído, presuntuoso y pedante que he tenido la desgracia de conocer-le acusó rabiosa y el chico se limitó a tumbarse en la cama sin poder contener las carcajadas al ver a la chica tan sumamente furiosa.

Ante tal reacción Lily optó por catalogar a las palabras de elementos inservibles y se decantó por usar los puños, lanzándose sobre el moreno con habilidad. Con lo que la pelirroja no había contado era con los duros años de entrenamiento de James y con que físicamente era el doble de grande que ella, lo cual significó que en menos de un minuto fuese ella la que estuviese inmovilizada sobre el colchón y con James tumbado sobre ella sonriendo con ternura.

-Eres ridícula Lily-aseguró besándola en la punta de la nariz-. Soy un merodeador y el que te ame no implica que no te pueda gastar una pequeña e inocente broma.

-Esa camiseta es estúpida e infantil-le dijo arrugando la nariz en un gesto de reproche y James aumentó su sonrisa al ver el gesto.

-Es posible, yo solo espero que no mienta-comentó mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de Lily por encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja, la cual no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

-Bueno, digamos que algo de razón tiene-la sonrisa de la pelirroja se volvió de lo más sugerente y James se inclino hasta que sus labios y los de la pelirroja se rozaron.

-¿Solo algo de razón?-murmuró contra la boca entreabierta de la pelirroja, y cuando vio como la chica tomaba la iniciativa se alejó de ella impidiendo que el roce de labios fuera algo más. Lily le miró con las cejas alzadas y los ojos apenados-. Dime cuanto Lily. Dime cuanto me quieres-ordenó con una sonrisa volviendo a inclinarse y mordiendo con suavidad el labio inferior de la chica.

Lily le empujó y cuando ambas caras estuvieron mínimamente separadas elevó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído.

-Te quiero tanto que a veces duele-confesó sintiendo como, en el pecho de James, el corazón le daba un vuelco.  
Se rió disimuladamente volviendo a recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada y en ese preciso momento, al ver el deseo reflejado en los ojos de James, decidió que era hora de jugar un poco con él.  
Sin pensárselo dos veces el moreno fue en su busca, en busca de esos labios que tanto había echado de menos, pero la pelirroja no estaba por la labor de ponérselo fácil y justo cuando parecía que James iba a lograr su cometido Lily movía la cabeza soltando una risita inocente e infantil. Recibió besos en las mejillas, en la barbilla, en la nariz, en la frente, incluso en los ojos. Besos tan tiernos como una caricia. Y el juego siguió hasta que James se cansó y sujetó esa cara juguetona con sus propias manos logrando, al fin, apoderarse de esos labios en un beso anhelante, que buscaba afianzarse en esta nueva y agradable realidad huyendo de la inseguridad de la soledad a la que ambos se habían sometido.  
A medida que la intensidad iba en aumento James deslizó las manos hasta la cintura de la chica, introduciéndose por dentro de la camisa para acariciar la suave piel de la pelirroja y disfrutar al sentir como eran sus manos las que conseguían que esa piel se erizara con cada caricia.

-Lily estás...¡Mi madre!-con la misma eficacia que un jarro de agua fría el abrirse la puerta y aparecer Andrew en el quicio con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta logró que toda la magia que tenía la intimidad del momento desapareciera.

-¿Qué pasa?-Sirius también apareció de pronto, absorto en el cubo de Rubik que aun seguía teniendo entre manos. Alzó la mirada para averiguar que había dejado en shock a la chica y su reacción fue bastante similar-. ¡Pero bueno¿No se suponía que vosotros estabais enfadados?

-Y yo preocupada porque pensaba que estabas en la cama llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Os importa? Estábamos disfrutando de nuestra reconciliación-murmuró James mirando a la pareja con impaciencia, Andrew no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al percibir claramente un "Largo" en la cara de James. Por su parte Sirius negó con la cabeza cual padre decepcionado.

-Prongs deja la camisa de Lily en su sitio y pon las manos donde yo pueda verlas. Eres un cúmulo de hormonas alteradas y voy a tener que empezar a vigilarte-le advirtió y James aprovechó el mar de zapatos que tenía la pelirroja en el suelo, junto a su cama, para tirarle uno a su amigo.  
Sirius atrapó el zapato haciendo gala de unos envidiables reflejos mientras lucía una brillante sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-Venga pura y casta hermanita de la caridad, deja de controlar las hormonas de los demás y dejemos a la dulce parejita reconciliarse con tranquilidad-fue Andrew la que habló dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga mientras cogía la mano de Sirius y se lo llevaba de allí cerrando la puerta tras ella.

James y Lily se miraron a los ojos sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado?-preguntó el moreno acariciando la mejilla de Lily con el pulgar. Ella se limitó a seguir sonriendo pero desvió la mirada huyendo de ese color almendra que tenía la capacidad de desestabilizarla por completo.  
El semblante de James se volvió serio y sus cejas se juntaron formando una graciosa arruga entre ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó captando su atención de nuevo y Lily, al verle la cara, alzó la mano y acarició esa pequeña arruga de preocupación haciéndola desaparecer.

-Necesito estabilidad James-confesó con voz calmada y el chico se puso de pie de golpe dándole la espalda.

Lily se levantó con tranquilidad, aprovechando para recogerse el pelo en una coleta en el tiempo que recorría la escasa distancia que les separaba. Se colocó frente a él sin sorprenderse porque los ojos de James la evitaran, y le abrazó apoyando la frente en su pecho. James se mantuvo rígido, con los brazos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo.

-No te lo tomes a la tremenda, nunca volveré a pedirte que te alejes de mi. No puedo vivir sin mi corazón-el silencio les envolvió durante los segundos que Lily tardó en respirar hondo una vez antes de seguir hablando-. Tengo la cabeza demasiado estructurada y me gusta ser así. No me resulta fácil acostumbrarme a cambios bruscos en mi vida y últimamente tú eres el causante de todos esos cambios.

-Lily, no entiendo nada de lo que me quieres decir-confesó agachando la cabeza para mirarla pero solo se encontró con su cabeza.

-No puedes decirme que no puedes vivir sin mi y al día siguiente no dirigirme la palabra para terminar haciéndome diecisiete regalos maravillosos y uno estúpido logrando que se me revolucione la progesterona y no sea consciente de mis actos-le acusó mirándole con fingida indignación y él sonrió-. Solo te pido una relación normal, no que pasemos de ser el modelo de enamorados perfectos a tirarnos los muebles a la cabeza con la misma facilidad con la que cambia el clima. Vas a conseguir agravar mi trastorno mental y acabaré encerrada en San Mungo por loca.

La carcajada de James resonó por toda la habitación.

-Que fácil es decirlo cuando no tienes que lidiar con una pelirroja con trastornos de personalidad que consigue volverte completamente loco-se defendió rodeando la cintura de Lily con sus brazos. Ella le miró algo molesta mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Una pelirroja con trastornos de personalidad ¿eh¿Y a que viene el intentar conseguir mi perdón sobornándome con regalos?

-Humm...la carne, que es débil-contestó inmediatamente, robándole un beso a una Lily indignada y sorprendida-. Oh y porque, según creo, estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

Al parecer esa última coletilla fue del agrado de la pelirroja, ya que rodeó el cuello del chico fundiéndose de nuevo en un beso al más puro estilo de una película romántica. Un beso que se hubiera alargado indefinidamente si no hubiese sido porque la puerta volvió a abrirse entrando una Phoebe que se cubría los ojos con las manos.

-James, no quería interrumpir un momento tan adorablemente empalagoso pero tenemos un problema abajo. La mentalidad de tus dos mejores amigos es la de niños de cinco años y Sirius se ha enfadado porque ha perdido una partida de ajedrez y Remus no hace más que picarle. Es probable que esto acabe en un duelo en plena sala común-anunció de carrerilla ignorando cuales eran las expresiones de los dos adolescentes que seguían abrazados y mirándola.

-Phoebe, estoy disfrutando de una maravillosa reconciliación. Cuando se maten el uno ya iremos al funeral-decidió solemne y Lily se rió mientras se apartaba de él y le cogía la mano.

-Vamos a ver que pasa, no creo que quieras que lo que hasta ahora eran "Los merodeadores" pase a ser "El merodeador"-la dulzura en la voy de Lily era casi palpable y la rubia sonrió al poder escuchar de nuevo a esa Lily. James no estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión de la pelirroja.

-En ocasiones como esta si que me gustaría ser el único merodeador-añadió como último recurso, pese a saber que sería completamente infructuoso.

Una vez llegaron abajo se encontraron, exactamente, con lo que Phoebe les había descrito a grandes rasgos.  
Por suerte la sala común aun no estaba derruida ni en llamas, de hecho seguía igual que siempre, con la excepción de la amenaza de destrucción que estaba sembrando un Sirius Black plantado en medio de esta, con la varita en la mano y los ojos llenos de ira. El resto de los espectadores del triste espectáculo se mantenían expectantes, siempre manteniendo una prudente distancia de seguridad, mientras veían como su integridad peligraba a causa de ambos merodeadores. Lupin por su parte, también tenía su varita en la mano y miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona. No podía evitar encontrar cómica dicha situación. Él que su amigo Sirius entrara en cólera por perder estrepitosamente una partida de ajedrez mágico no entraba dentro de los límites de racionalidad considerados por el castaño. Y por último Andrew estaba tranquilamente sentada en un sofá próximo a Sirius, completamente centrada en girar y recolocar cada una de las caras del cubo de Rubik de Lily, ignorando la tensión que la rodeaba.  
James, Lily y Phoebe se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta que comunicaba la sala común con las escaleras para ir a los dormitorios, mientras contemplaban con curiosidad el panorama.

-Esto es absurdo-aseguró Lily mirando tanto a Remus como a Sirius.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Lils. Pero ¿qué esperas de dos seres mononeuronales y evolutivamente inferiores¿Qué solucionen sus problemas con diplomacia? No seas ilusa-dijo Andrew aun concentrada en la resolución del cubo.

-Veo que el hecho de que sea tu novio uno de los contendientes te importa más bien poco-murmuró James y Andrew se encogió de hombros.

-La que se preocupa es Phoebe que se ha encariñado demasiado con Remus, en mi opinión hombres hay a patadas y si tu amigo Sirius muere a causa de una pelea por perder jugando al ajedrez es cosa suya. Ya encontraré a otro.

-¡Vaya! Cuanta consideración por tu parte Andrew-musitó Sirius completamente indignado con el comentario de la que supuestamente era su novia. Esa distracción jugó a favor del castaño.

-¡_Expeliarmus_!-gritó Remus apuntándole con la varita y logrando que la varita de Sirius escapara de la mano del moreno y volara por los aires.

-Hay que estar más atento Black. Ahora mismo, si quisiera, podría hasta matarte-se burló Remus haciendo oscilar la varita. Sirius le miró desafiante, dibujando una petulante sonrisa.

-No tienes lo que hay que tener, bolita de pelo mensual.

-Bueno, se acabó el espectáculo, muchas gracias por su atención, la semana que viene más y mejor-exclamó Phoebe tratando de alejar la atención de todos los Gryffindors que se habían arremolinado a su alrededor. Luego se acercó a Remus y le quitó la varita a la fuerza haciendo gala de autoridad-. Y a vosotros dos ya os vale, por un momento pensé que terminaríamos todos en la enfermería-les regañó con severidad frunciendo el ceño. Remus la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla. El enfado desapareció al momento.

-Serás la única que se ha preocupado algo por nosotros. Me sé de alguien que ya estaba barajando las distintas posibilidades que tenía si se veía en la obligación de sustituirme- replicó Sirius de manera mordaz y Andrew dejó el cubo sobre la mesita que tenía justo delante y se levantó, para acercarse a él.

-No seas bobo Sirius. No lo he dicho en serio y lo sabes. Pero teníamos que distraerte de alguna forma para que dejaras de mirar a Remus con intenciones asesinas y así pudiese desarmarte-le cogió las manos y se puso de puntillas para darle un suave beso en los labios-. Deja de mirarme con fingido odio y vamos a sentarnos, anda.

-Y después de este curioso incidente ¿nosotros qué hacemos?-le preguntó Lily a James sonriéndole y este sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón e invocó el cubo de colores.

-Vamos a tu cuarto otra vez, aunque en vista de cómo va la noche seguramente nos volverán a interrumpir-aseguró poniendo los ojos en blanco y Lily se rió mientras se dejaba guiar por James hasta su habitación.

Una vez dentro el moreno se tumbó en la cama de la pelirroja y después tiró de ella sentándola justo delante de él. Le tendió el cubo de colores totalmente deshecho pese al intento de Sirius y de Andrew por hacerlo y después apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Lily.

-¿Cómo se hace?-preguntó con curiosidad rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos mientras esta hacía girar el cubo entre sus manos para estudiarlo.

-Es muy fácil-aseguró con una amplia sonrisa-. Son siempre los mismos pasos independientemente de cómo estén colocadas las piezas al principio.

James la miró con curiosidad animándola a que lo hiciera, y ella empezó a girar cada cara con habilidad, sabiendo perfectamente que movimiento tenía que hacer en cada momento según se le fuesen colocando las piezas.  
Tras un par de minutos alzó el cubo triunfante y el chico pudo admirar como las seis caras estaban perfectamente montadas.

-Ya lo he dicho siempre. Eres absolutamente perfecta-susurró James haciéndola reír mientras se recostaba en la cama atrayéndola a ella también.

Una vez tumbados Lily se colocó de forma que quedara frente a él, disfrutando de la calidez de la mano de James sobre su cintura.

-Te quiero-susurró acariciándole los labios antes de besarle por última vez y acurrucarse junto a él cerrando los ojos. James sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero.

Al cabo de un rato ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos con la sonrisa aun dibujada en la cara y con los dos muñecos de trapo que les representaban, juntos a los pies de la cama

* * *

Pese a que alguna que yo me sé ya me diera por muerta históricamente hablando, aquí vuelvo a las andadas. Con un año más y un capítulo más en línea :-D

Ahora entro un poco en crisis porque no sé muy bien qué más meterle a esta historia. Lo cierto es que me queda poquito ya para llegar al final a no ser que de pronto me venga la inspiración divina y se me ocurra algo maravilloso. Pero bueno, cuando acabe esta siempre puedo empezar otra XD

En cuanto al capítulo, ya habéis visto que si me lo propongo puedo ser aun más incoherente y absurda a la par de tremendamente predecible ¿alguien dudó en algún momento quién era el regalador anónimo? XD Y eso, os dejo que me tengo que arreglar que esta noche hay partido del Madrid y luego tengo una cena :-D Disfrutad del capítulo y si no es mucha molestia espero algún que otro review por ahí que sabéis que me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Ah! Antes de que se me olvide! Muchas gracias a mi amiga Lau por enseñarme en su momento la técnica del cubo de Rubik XD sin ti este capítulo no existiría jajaja

Gracias por leer!! Mil besos!!


End file.
